Life online
by Agent BM
Summary: Sequel to a new home. Taking place several years after, life goes on for the characters of litwaks on the internet in fabulous World designer. But the internet can be a dangerous place with evil enemies, viruses, and crazy characters. Suggestions for chapters welcome and wanted with any character. New chapter up: Christmas Eve
1. Welcome to Litwak city

I don't own wir

Lucy and Kevin belong to me

Honey Potts belongs to my good friend VickyT36

Smoreline family belongs to Mangle6

Lodhi jr, Lodhi sr, norville and Christi belong to DustR25

Dobrina Sprinklenut belongs to Pinksakura271

As I use more ocs I'll give credit to them but these are the ocs I'm guaranteeing to use right now. This is a sequel to my story A New home, hope you enjoy it.

(World Designer, the Internet)

It had been almost 8 years since Litwaks arcade closed and the game characters moved into the internet. Ralph and Vanellope had founded Litwak city in the game world designer located in a website called steam. They welcomed any homeless game or website avatars to come live there, such as the transformers who hailed from former transformer games that have been delisted, to my little ponies from Hasbros former friendship is magic line which had been cancelled several years ago and replaced, to even former website mascots. The game was well defended, and for the most part people got along, no major discrimination occurred among the citizens, unless it was in their coding to do so against another being, such as the Autobots and Decepticons.

World designer was currently split into 3 worlds, the main world where everyone entered the game. There was Velocitron, a world full of racing, and a popular hangout spot for many citizens. Finally there was paradise island, a world with beautiful beaches and resorts, the best place to party.

In the city's welcome center which had moved towards the front of the game by the entrance, it was a slow day for the resident stormtroopers and the bobbies of We Happy Few, who would take turns from their game to watch over this game, it was a nice change of pace for them. Only 2 arrivals today, a former website mascot, and a family of Human Rabbit hybrids.

The stormtroopers were currently checking in the website mascot, a girl named Honey Potts, former mascot of the Sweet Honey Treats corporation which had gone bankrupt not too long ago, now she was looking for a new home. She was a young adult looking woman with yellow blonde hair, green eyes and brown glasses, a yellow shirt, black skirt, black and yellow leggings and black boots. She only had one bag of clothes with her, along with 3 crates of bees. A stormtrooper and a Bobby were checking her into the game.

"So Miss Honey Potts, what brings you here?" Asked a stormtrooper

"I'm looking to move in, my site got shut down and I need a place to live" Said Honey

"Well you've come to the right place. What's in those 3 crates?" Asked the Bobby

"Oh, those are my bees, I want to make a honey farm" Said Honey

"Security, quarantine those crates"

A few stormtroopers came out and took the crates from her.

"When you get your business open, come and talk to us, we can't just let you bring these in just like that" said the Bobby

"I under-

Before Honey could finish her sentence, she heard screaming. Everyone looked to see a woman dragging a Nazi soldier into the room. The woman wore glasses, a white shirt with a pink heart shaped donut on it, black pants, and a black jacket. Her hair was braided into a ponytail and held with mini powdered donuts. This caught both the bobbies and stormtroopers attention.

"Miss Sprinklenut, what are you doing?" Asked a stormtrooper

"Bringing this jerk to princess Lucy, they beat her up last week, thought she'd want a little payback"

"Fine, just don't let this guy out of your sight, now move along"

The woman dragged the screaming soldier through the room and into the game.

"Sorry about that ms. Potts, that's Dobrina Sprinklenut, she's the games best donut baker, she's good friends with Prince Rancis and his family. You'll like her" Said the stormtrooper checking honey in

He looked at Honeys head and noticed 3 cartoony looking bees sitting on her head.

"Miss don't freak out, but there's 3 bees on your-

"I know, they're my friends, Buzz Bumble and stinger, they're my helpers in commercials. They stay with me" Said Honey

"Very well, please move along to have your bag scanned and your codes added. Next"

Honey moved along, leaving the family of four. It consisted of one anthropomorphic rabbit, a human, and 2 human/rabbit hybrids. The little boy hybrid had brown hair, and wore a simple white shirt and blue suspenders, the girl hybrid a black and white plaid shirt, black pants and boots, and had her ears tied in a bow, she also had brown hair.

The rabbit man was as tall as his wife, he wore a white shirt and blue overalls. The woman was a beautiful woman with a white dress and brown skirt, her hair in a long French braid. And she wore light brown sandals. After looking at how little bags they had, the trooper asked them the usual questions.

"Names?"

"Kit Smoreline, this is my wife Fudge, my son Mocho, and my daughter Cinnamon" Said the rabbit

"Where are you from?"

"A game that was delisted, we don't remember much because we weren't liked by our people and weren't allowed to leave. They thought we'd die when we got delisted. We just want a new life" Said the woman

"Well you'll get one here. You all look hungry, first meals free, step into the next room to have your bags looked at, and then we'll get your codes added"

(Vanellopes castle, inside the game)

Vanellopes twin 6 year old children, Lucy and Kevin, sat in a classroom looking area of the castle with some of the sugar rush racers in their kids bodies, as well as a couple children born in and out of the game. Twilight sparkle from Hasbro was standing as a teacher

"Hello everyone, I'm so glad you're here, I've been trying for 3 years to convince this games leaders to let me do this. My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, and I'm going to be teaching you all about every character in this game, and where they come from, and how best to interact with them"

A boy in yellow clothes raised his hand.

"Yes, Norville is it?"

"Yes. So you're a princess? How'd you end up vith zis job?"

"Wow you talk funny, but to answer that my line of toys on Hasbro was cancelled and I was replaced so me and my friends came here, and I love to teach so I thought I'd teach all of you. Now if there aren't anymore questions, we're going to learn about the transformers first" said Twilight

Lucy rolled her eyes, Kevin smiled, he loved the transformers and he wanted to know where the ones in this game came from.

"Today we're going to learn about the War for cybertron versions of the transformers living here. Long ago on the far away planet of Cybertron, the transformers lived in relative peace. But things weren't all good on the planet. The transformers lived in a caste system. Does anyone know what a caste system is?"

No one said anything, not many of them wanted to be there. But twilight forced them to be here. Only Kevin showed interest in this subject, as well as candlehead.

"Well the caste system said that none of the transformers could choose their destiny, some were born to be leaders, others as low as miners and workers. Those in the lower castes didn't even have names. This was where a miner began growing a huge number of followers in illegal gladiator fights, his name was taken from one of the 13 original primes of cybertron, he was known as the Fallen, his name was Megatronus. Megatronus-

Twilights class was interrupted by Dobrina bringing the screaming Nazi soldier into the room.

"Hey princess, got this guy for you to beat up" Said Dobrina

"Did you filthy Jew, die" the soldier told Lucy

"Excuse me, I'm trying to teach a class here" Said Twilight

"On a Saturday? Kids should have fun on a Saturday, wait til Monday to do this. This guy and his friends beat up the princess last week, she must want to get them back" Said Dobrina

"Ok, fine I get it, you don't want to be here any of you. Class dismissed for today, but I expect you here Monday afternoon where we'll continue this lesson" said Twilight before leaving

All the kids except Lucy and Kevin left the room.

"Thanks for getting us out of this. Now as for this guy" said Lucy

She gave a weak punch on the armor, but it hurt a little, it had metal on it. The Nazi laughed, and was met with Dobrina hitting him on the head with his helmet on. She flattened the helmet and knocked the soldier out.

"Give me five minutes and I'll remove this armor" Said Dobrina

"Uh that won't be necessary. How about you give us some donuts and we call it a day" Said Lucy

"Whatever you say my little princess" Said Dobrina


	2. Lucys dilemma

(Not long later)

Lucy stood in the throne room of her family's castle in a teenagers body. Due to the games coding she and Kevin had the ability to become teens and kids at will. Even though she and Kevin were 6, they were the size of a normal sugar rush racer. She was standing in front of a trophy case with 3 trophies inside, and 1 empty spot. She sighed before turning back into a kid. The trophies in the case represented her family's first wins at races, her parents first sugar rush cups from 2012, and Kevin's first cup from velocitron. She was a great driver, but she had never won a race, and she had raced a lot on velocitron.

She was so close last time, until an unfortunate incident happened. She felt embarrassed not having won a trophy, despite being in a family of racers. Lucy could only try to sulk, but it was hard with the frustrating grunts of the Nazi soldier Dobrina left behind, handcuffed to her grandfathers throne. Dobrina promised to come back for him after running to her shop to bring her family fresh donuts. She really did make the best donuts in the game, and she was good friends with her parents.

"Do you ever shut up?" Lucy asked the Nazi

"Die you filthy subhuman, die" the Nazi retorted back at her

Lucy turned towards the soldier.

"We're both game characters you know. What you do is just a role, you don't have to follow that programming outside your game" Said Lucy

"Understand this you filthy excuse for a human, I am superior to people like you. Do you know how much trouble you'll be in if you don't release me? There's no point in keeping me here"

"Yeah yeah we all got problems" Said Lucy

"Listen to me child-

The soldier started choking, and he rose a couple inches of the ground. Lucy had her arm extended a tiny amount, lifting him without even touching him. Not being as cruel as the soldier, she simply dropped him, and stared back at the trophy case.

"I'm no ordinary child" Said Lucy

The soldier gasped for breathe.

"So, what's with the case?" The soldier asked

"Very well, might as well explain it. My parents were racers from an arcade game called sugar rush, was unplugged in 2020. Or maybe it was 2019, I'm not familiar with the details. They were the best in their game they told me. When they had us they hoped we'd be just as good as them. Me and my brother are royalty on our moms side, she taught us how to drive. My big brother won this Velocitron cup not too long ago. Mom was so proud of him. Me, I'm still working on that. Being honest, I'm not huge into racing like my mom, but I want to win just one cup, prove my worth in a family of racers. Is that too much to ask?"

Lucy heard silence.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lucy asked annoyed

Lucy turned to see the soldier, freed from his cuffs, start to charge at her with a knife. Before he could reach her, he was punched by Ralph. He beat him into unconsciousness.

"Thanks grandpa Ralph" Said Lucy

"Anytime kid. Heard you talking, you ok?" Asked Ralph

"Yeah, I guess" Lucy replied

"Yeah I'm not so sure about that. I was about to head out, get some food online. You wanna come? Get rid of this guy too?" Asked Ralph

"Yeah, id like that" said Lucy

"Where's little Kevin, he wanna come?" Asked Ralph

"Kevin's not here, when school ended early he went to his friend Lodhi's house" said Lucy "he'll be back for dinner"

"So will your parents. They went to get food and bumped into a family of new characters, helping them find a place to stay. Come on, where do you want to eat?" Ralph asked

(In the Internet)

Ralph and Lucy sat at a noodle restaurant, Lucys choice, just eating and talking. Lucy explained her issues she was dealing with. Ralph, while still getting used to Lucy and Kevin being in his life, was eager to listen. Ralph found himself just a tiny bit more comfortable with Lucy as she basically was a recolored Vanellope, while Kevin was a recolored rancis. Despite that fact, he didn't interact too much with them unless he needed to. Vanellope said if he was gonna live with her, at least try to bond with them in some way.

"I was so close last time grandpa, I almost won that race" said Lucy

"What happened? Sounded like you were doing so good" Said Ralph

(Flashback, last week)

Lucy was in a race in Velocitron, racing against shanks crew and a couple transformers. She had survived many obstacles and near death defying things. She didn't have her own car, she was using her mother's personal spyhunter interceptor car she acquired when she moved into the game. It was making short work of the competition.

"Looks like little Lucys gonna take it, she's almost there" Said an announcer

Lucy could see the finish line, she was going to win a velocity cup of her own. She was thrilled, that was until Decepticon Rumble jumped on her car. Rumble was at least 8 feet tall or so, a mini con. Why did he appear on her mothers car?

"You mean Rumble takes it"

Rumble tore the door off the car and threw Lucy out onto the road.

"Sorry squirt, the stunticons need new parts, and this has the perfect parts" Rumble explained before driving away

(End flashback)

"So that's why Vanellope stopped racing" Said Ralph

"Mom needed to acquire a new car, should be ready soon. She didn't blame me, those robots are unpredictable, but whatever. That's not the only thing bugging me. Grandpa, do you ever get bored with a game?" Asked Lucy

"You sound like your mother saying that" Said Ralph

"Don't get me wrong, I love living in the castle, I love the game, I love my family, I'm not saying I want to move out, it's just, look at this place. There's so much to see and do out here. Back home, I've explored all there is to see, even the new worlds, and until someone makes another world, I've seen everything. I know the characters routines and how they'd act around others, though twilight thinks different. The only place I want to explore is the abandoned ship in the ocean, but I can't swim, even if I did, I couldn't swim that far. Even the castle gets old. We have at least 20 turbolaser batteries defending the castle, never once have I seen them fire" said Lucy

"That's a good thing" Said Ralph

"It's just so boring and predictable, I kind of wish something would attack us. I wish I was allowed to explore the internet by myself, I wish I could win a race, I wish for my ears to be pierced and to have the cute necklace I saw in that jewelry site we passed to get here, so many things. Though some of those seem unlikely, mom won't trust me and Kevin out of the game alone by ourselves after my incident" said Lucy Sadly

Ralph patted lucys head

"There there kid. We all have bad days. Tell you what, I'll talk to your mom tonight, see what I can do to get you some of those things you want. While I can't guarantee you can explore the internet by yourself, I can maybe see about helping you with that race" Said Ralph

Lucy smiled

"Thanks grandpa" said Lucy

"Anytime kid" said Ralph

(Later that day)

Honey Potts stood on the balcony of her new apartment overlooking the city. Thanks to Vanellope, honey had found a nice apartment to settle in, with a view of the ocean to her left, and a view of Vanellopes castle to her right. She looked at the crashed star destroyer in the ocean, the thing was huge. She wondered how it could've gotten there. She heard there was a museum somewhere that discussed that somewhere in the city, she'd have to check that out sometime.

Tomorrow she was going to build her honey farm, she heard it wasn't that hard to build stuff here. It would be great for extra money. While she earned money from living in her apartment, it didn't seem sufficient enough, her farm was where she would get her main income. Her apartment was nothing special, but she had a tv, couch, a bed and a kitchen and bathroom, what more could she need for now? Her 3 little bee friends sat nestled in her hair, their favorite spot.

Honey looked at the sun setting past the star destroyer, tomorrow was going to be a big day for her.

(Elsewhere)

Thanks to Vanellope, the smorelines were now settling into their new home, asmall home they built in the farmlands of the game, a mile or 2 outside the city, with the castle and city seen not too far as well as the Autobot city of Iacon off in the distance. Very few citizens lived out in the farmlands, but it was mainly of farmers from other games, or those who wanted peace and quiet.

The smorelines had everything they needed for the most part, and could earn money later through various means. Kit and Fudge were hoping to start a brand new life, maybe have better relations with their neighbors than their last game. On Monday Cinnamon and mocho would be forced to go to the castle for twilights school, much to their dismay, but it was the law apparently. There was nothing that could be done about it, they just had to get through it.

(The castle, that night)

Lucy and Kevin were in their pajamas in the throne room playing with their toys, Kevin some transformers, Lucy some my little pony toys and a toy castle. Kevin pretended to shoot the castle with a toy of Decepticon Shockwave

"Destroy the castle, let none escape" Kevin said to 2 other toys of his, Decepticons Starscream and Thundercracker, who were transformed into fighter jets

"The power of friendship will defeat you losers" Said Lucy with a toy of twilight

"Power of friendship, that's the stupidest thing I've ever-

Lucy threw a toy of pony Rainbow dash at Shockwave

"It'll take more than one little pony to stop me" Said Kevin

Vanellope and rancis entered the throne room

"Ok kids, time for bed" Said Rancis

"Aw, can't we have 5 more minutes?" Asked Kevin

"We already let you stay up this late, it's almost 10:30, now pick up your toys kids" Said Vanellope

"We'll continue this tomorrow Kevin" Said Lucy

"Yeah, goodnight sis"

"Goodnight bro"

Both twins collected their toys and went to their bedrooms. Just as Lucy was getting comfortable in bed, her mom walked in and sat next to her.

"Ralph told me how you've been feeling" Said Vanellope

"And?"

"I know how you're feeling Lucy, it's perfectly normal, whole new world in the internet but you're forced to be here" Said Vanellope

"I don't hate my life here, I just want to explore out there more often is all" said Lucy

"Ralph also told me about your feelings with racing. You don't have to like racing like me, Lucy. I know we're a family of racers, but your father, he never won a race until after I came along and helped him. I won't make you wait that long. I can't change what Rumble did to you, but I can do this. Tomorrow, we'll go to Shanks garage, have her build a car just for you" Said Vanellope

"You think I'm ready?" Asked Lucy

Vanellope nodded

"You can have a car, you can get your ears pierced tomorrow if you promise to take care of your ears, heck I'll get that necklace you want since you've been a big help around the house lately, but as for letting you leave the game whenever you want, I still need time Lucy. I don't want another mishap like last time with those clones. But if it makes you feel any better, maybe sometime next weekend, if you're good, you can join me and Ralph game jumping" Said Vanellope

Lucy hugged her mom, while she didn't get everything she wanted, she wasn't going to complain about what Vanellope was willing to offer now.

"Thanks mom, and I promise to take care of my ears, and I'll take care of the car, I won't let a robot steal it again" Said Lucy

Vanellope lied Lucy on her pillow and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my little princess, sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning" Said Vanellope

Vanellope turned off Lucys bedroom lights and left the bedroom. Lucy looked out one of the few windows in her bedroom, the one facing the countryside of the game. She looked at the moon and the twinkling stars above, she liked looking at those. Lucy yawned before rolling herself up in her blanket, she began to feel very tired. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, hugging her stuffed Fluttershy pony toy she cherished so much more than any toy in her room. Tomorrow was a new day, things were going to be different, she just knew it.


	3. Around town

(The next morning)

Vanellope waited near the front doors of the castle throne room, ready to take her daughter out and do what she wanted, she's earned this for being such a good girl lately and helping out around the house. Lucy ran down some stairs with a black purse over her shoulders, running towards the doors.

"You ready Lucy?" Vanellope Asked

"You know it" Said Lucy

"Ok first we gotta stop by Dobrina's, pick up some donuts. Now behave yourself, and remember our deal I told you regarding school" Said Vanellope

"Yes mom, I know, I promise I'll do good" Said Lucy

"Good, That twilight pony was a pain in my butt with that law" Said Vanellope

The 2 left the castle grounds and headed into Litwak city. In an open plot of land close to the castle they saw Honey looking at a set of plans. She wore an orange hard hat over her head, as well as her 3 bees. Lucy was scared of the bees and hid behind Vanellope.

"Hey Honey, building your business?" Asked Vanellope

Honey and her bees turned towards the 2. She smiled.

"Vanellope, good to see you again. Yes I'm just about to start building, is this your daughter you mentioned to me at Tappers yesterday?" Honey asked

"This is my little Lucy" Said Vanellope

Honey kneeled down to face Lucy.

"Pleasure to meet you princess, I'm Honey Potts, former company mascot. These are my helper bees, Buzz, bumble, and stinger"

Honeys 3 bees buzzed hello to Lucy. They were as big as her hand she guessed. They did look a little cute with their tiny hard hats on, as well as their cartoonish oval shaped bodies, but Lucy didn't like bugs much. She gave a shy hello while clutching her purse straps and her mother's arm.

"She's scared of bugs" Said Vanellope

"Sweetie my friends won't hurt you, they're friendly. Come by tomorrow and I'll have a special treat for you, I should be ready to open by then" Said Honey

"Ok, I'll try to come over" Said Lucy

The 2 Said goodbye to Honey before going to Dobrinas donut shop, where she happily greeted them.

"Princesses, it's great to see you. Got your dozen donuts you ordered. Lucy, sorry for bringing that soldier over yesterday, I thought you would've wanted some kind of revenge for them hurting you" Said Dobrina as she put a box of donuts on the counter

"It's ok, and no I don't hold a grudge on the Nazis, they can't help their programming" Said Lucy

"So what's up with you 2 today?" Dobrina Asked with a smile

"Off to get Lucys ears pierced now" Said Vanellope

"You sure she's ready?" Asked Dobrina

"I believe she is, I think she can take care of these piercings" Said Vanellope

"Well you have fun Princess" Said Dobrina

"Thanks" Said Lucy

The 2 left the donut shop and towards Shank's auto shop. Shank and Debbie were working on a car when they saw the 2 enter the shop.

"V, good morning, what a pleasant surprise" said Shank

"I brought you all donuts" Said Vanellope

"For us? You shouldn't have" said Debbie

She took the box and grabbed a chocolate donut with sprinkles.

"What brings you by? Finally got your car replaced so you want to race?" Asked Shank

"I did get my car replaced, but that's not why I'm here. First off, Butcher boy still do piercings?" Asked Vanellope

"You know he does" Said Debbie

"Well Lucy here wants to get her ears pierced. As for you Shank, I got a job for you" Said Vanellope

"Well why don't we go inside and talk" Said Shank

Shank shut the garage door to the shop and took the 2 into a living area upstairs. Pyro was playing video games, Butcher Boy was reading a newspaper, and Felony was filing her nails. When Debbie dropped the box of donuts on the table, they all went to grab donuts. Shank reached for Lucys purse.

"I'm just going to hang this for you, no one will mess with it" Said Shank

Lucy slid her purse off her arm and Shank took it to her room. When she came back, she ordered Butcher boy to pierce Lucys ears. Upon finishing his donuts, he led her downstairs to do the job.

"So what's this job you want me for V?" Shank asked

"I want you to build Lucy a car, for racing purposes. Something fast, but durable, and it needs weapons to protect herself. If she's going to win on Velocitron, she needs her own car" Said Vanellope

"Building a car? Yeah we can do that. We'll put plans together, search for parts, have it ready in a week or 2" Said Shank

"We'll discuss payment later" Said Pyro

(Downstairs)

In a separate part of the building where Butcher boy did tattoos and piercings as a side job, he was having Lucy look at different earring choices.

"Pick your favorite" he said

Lucy looked at the board of choices she had. She settled on one she saw fitting to her, an earring similar to the ones Adorabeezle wore, though they were just slightly shorter.

"Good choice. Now be sure to keep your ears clean, only touch them with clean hands for the next couple weeks, and do not remove these for the next 3-4 weeks so they settle in fine. Ok ready kid?" Butcher boy asked

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Good"

Butcher boy hit Lucy in the back hard, causing her to yelp.

"Ow"

"Sorry, force of habit" Said Butcher boy

He sat Lucy on a chair and put on some gloves before cleaning her ears. He drew a couple dots on her ears and showed Lucy her reflection.

"That where you want them?" He asked

"That's perfect" Said Lucy

He grabbed the earrings Lucy wanted and prepared to pierce her ears, though Lucy shook a little nervous.

"Hold still" he demanded

"I'm sorry" Said Lucy

"Kid, it's a quick procedure, just take a deep breathe, and think happy thoughts" Said Butcher boy

Lucy agreed to do that and took a deep breathe. Her body stopped shaking, and soon both her ears were pierced, it stung, but it wasn't that bad.

"You're all good kid, now let's get you back to mom" Said Butcher boy

Butcher boy led Lucy back upstairs where Vanellope was laughing at something Shank Said.

"Ok Van, piercings are done, that'll be $20" Said Butcher boy

"I got this mom" Lucy Said before running to Shanks room to get her purse

Lucy came out within a minute with her bag over her shoulder again and pulled out $30 in in game currency. She gave it to butcher boy.

"Keep the change" Lucy Said with a smile

"Enjoy those piercings kid, now you look even more pretty" Said Butcher boy

"I'll look even prettier later, I'm getting a new necklace" Said Lucy

"Really?" Asked Butcher boy

"Yep, about to head into the internet to get her one since she's been good and I made a deal with her regarding school. Hoping it motivates her to pay attention. Getting her this since she wants this"

Vanellope pulled out her phone and showed the item in question.

"Tiffany and co huh? She must've been really good if you're paying that much" Said Pyro

"And like I said, our little deal" Said Vanellope looking at Lucy

"Well we'll see you around V" Said Shank

The 2 left shanks auto shop and exited the game. Meanwhile nearby at Calhoun's gym, she was busy monitoring her customers using her machines. She looked at Felix, who was struggling to lift some weights.

"Felix, baby steps, start with some dumbbells" Said Calhoun

"Yes love" Said Felix as he got away from the weights

Calhoun looked towards some punching bags, Knuckles the echidna and new resident Cinnamon Smoreline we're beating the bags hard.

"Doing great" Said Calhoun

"Thanks sarge" Said Knuckles

"Rabbit girl, never seen you before, new around here?" Calhoun Asked

"The names cinnamon, and yes I just moved in yesterday. Need to blow off some steam, keep in shape, gotta start school tomorrow, some law apparently" said Cinnamon

"Yeah it's something that unicorn kept pestering about to my friend for 2 years. Can't be that bad, you'll meet my niece and nephew in the castle, names are Lucy and Kevin, nice kids, and heck of a shot" said Calhoun

"Heck of a shot?" Cinnamon asked

"They're a couple of the only kids in this game trained and licensed to carry a blaster on them, pretty good shots" said Calhoun

"They own weapons, no way. How do I get one?" Asked Cinnamon

"Easy there Easter bunny, to be allowed to own a blaster at your age, you gotta go through some procedures first" said Calhoun

"Ok, name them" said Cinnamon

"I have a gun range for testing weapons in the back, free for all gym members. Start from there with testing, I have a guy at my armory store next door who will get you all the info you need" said Calhoun

"Sweet" Said Cinnamon before running off

"Uh, sweetie, it's one thing for Vanellopes kids to own weapons, you really think she can be trusted with a gun?" Asked Felix

"With a little training and some of my classes on safety, I think she could handle one. We've all seen the dangers of the internet, that attack by Grievous is still highly remembered" said Calhoun

"Wonder if the kids will learn that at school" Said Felix

"Don't know, I don't think like that unicorn does" said Calhoun

Meanwhile, over the world of Velocitron, Rancis Fluggerbutter was flying a starfighter over the world, doing a routine patrol as that was what he did. The main city in Velocitron resembled slaughter race in many ways. Only the fastest racers survived these streets, the tracks were always changing for new challenges, and the best of the best won the coveted Velocity cup. Rancis' son won that cup a couple weeks ago, he, Ralph and Vanellope were so proud of him, it was a big honor to win the velocity cup. He knew how Lucy felt not having won, she tried her best, in some ways she was like him.

Before Vanellope became ruler again, Rancis never won a race in sugar rush, and everyone made fun of him for it. Just like Lucy, he had a special spot for his first trophy in his old house. He was so sick of losing he sold everything he owned to buy the best kart the bakery could bake, though he quickly lost the kart in an accident. It was Vanellope alone who helped him make his own kart to win. He was sure with time, practice, and her own special car, Lucy would win her first race soon. Perhaps his story would make an inspiring bedtime story for Lucy tonight.

Rancis looked over the city, watched as the cars and transformers drove by. Rancis then looked over to 2 buildings near the entrance to the tracks, they were restaurants his family visited every now and then, both were full, as they always were. One was Macadams old oil house, a transformers owned bar, though it had a special menu for humans like him. It was one of the safest places to be and hide in Velocitron, Macadam didn't allow fighting of any kind, or else.

Next to it was the Pit stop, owned by former Anime fan site characters named Alden and Jojo. They were friendly people who lived in litwak city, Alden even had a daughter named Natasia, who was going to school with his kids tomorrow. He heard Alden say he was dating recolor sugar rush racer Nougetsia last time he was there, he wondered how that was going for him. Rancis shook the thought out of his head and continued his patrol, wanting to finish before lunch with his family.

Back in the main area of the game, Ralph was doing a little bonding with Kevin. Ralph spent time telling Kevin stories of when he and Vanellope used to hang out back at Litwaks arcade, and their eventual adventures on the internet before moving here, which Kevin loved hearing.

Afterwards, Kevin was showing his toy collection off to Ralph, show him what he was passionate about. Both the twins had large bedrooms, and shelves full of toys. Kevin had some in boxes, and many loose. Most of his stuff was Star Wars or transformers, he was currently showing off his transformers.

"What I love about transformers is most of the time, they're 2 toys in one, and there's so many different kinds, I collect all of them" Said Kevin

"Gotta say, they're impressive kid" Said Ralph

"Transformers, more than meets the eye. Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the decepticons" Kevin sang to himself as he scanned his eyes through all of them

Ralph took a look at Kevin's movie transformer toys, his eyes stopping on an evil looking gray character.

"Hey uh Kevin, who's this guy?" Ralph asked

Kevin looked at who Ralph was referring to

"That is Megatron, he's the evil leader of the Decepticons" Said Kevin

"He's creepy. I've had the unfortunate habit of meeting this exact guy once" Said Ralph

"You've met this megatron?" Kevin asked

"Yeah I have, tried to kill me. Big transformer stepped on him, now he's in a museum somewhere in the city" Said Ralph

"I kind of want to see that now. Speaking of megatron, just last week I had a very bad experience on eBay trying to get a specific megatron in my collection. In japan, there were these sets called Goodbye sets, goodbye convoy and megatron. I don't know why they were called goodbye sets, but I really wanted one. I saw the goodbye megatron set for sale and I got in this bidding war with someone, and I lost. My allowance is big but it wasn't whatever the other person offered, so I'm mad I lost that set. And those sets are rare, not like I'm gonna find another" Said Kevin

"Sorry to what that kid, but who knows, maybe you'll get lucky and find another soon" Said Ralph

"I hope so. Come on let me show you my Star Wars figures" Said Kevin as he went to another shelf

A couple hours later, Vanellope and Lucy returned with lunch for the family. They stopped by a McDonald's on the internet and brought back food. The twins were chowing on cheeseburger happy meals while the adults ate burgers and nuggets. Lucy was happily showing her jewelry to her father. She got a silver necklace with a thick chain and a heart charm with her name on the back like she wanted, and a matching bracelet too which was a surprise to rancis.

"Don't I look pretty daddy?" Lucy asked

"Of course you look pretty princess. Now nelly, how much was all that?" Asked Rancis

She showed him the receipt, which made his eyes widen.

"And remember Lucy, you can keep that stuff only if you do good in school, if you start failing I'm taking them away" Said Vanellope

"Yes mommy, I know" Said Lucy

"I can't believe this, why're you 2 spoiling Lucy so much, she gets her ears pierced, new jewelry and a car on the same day? Seems unfair to me" Said Kevin

"The jewelry she's only keeping to motivate her to do better in school. The car is so she can win a race hopefully. I know you're a little upset Kevin, but I have a surprise for you that'll make you happy. And just like Lucy, you can keep it if you do well in school" Said Vanellope

"Well what is it?" Asked Kevin

Vanellope got out of her seat and ran out of the dining room, coming back with a box with eBay tape covering the box. Kevin, still bitter about his loss earlier, begrudgingly took the box. He tore the tape off and he almost dropped it seeing what was inside.

"No way" Said Kevin

"What is it?" Asked Ralph as he sipped his soda

Kevin carefully removed the item from the box, it had words in Japanese mostly which he couldn't read, but written in English were the words Goodbye Megatron. Included in the box were vintage transformers action figures of Megatron and Starscream. Kevin had a big smile on his face.

"I love it I love it I love it, but where'd you find this?" Asked Kevin

"I was on eBay and I found it and got into a bidding war with someone, but got lucky" Said Vanellope

"Wait, That was you I lost this too?" Kevin asked

"That was you I was bidding against?" Vanellope asked

"Well, what a coincidence, but great thing is little Kevin here has a new toy for his shelf" Said Ralph

"I've got a special place for this" Said Kevin

"And you can only keep it if you do well in school. That thing cost more than what I paid for lucys stuff" Said Vanellope

"I promise to pay attention and get good grades mom, I don't want to lose this" Said Kevin

"That's great to hear" Said Vanellope

(Characters Of Jojo, alden, and Natasia belong to I'm reader anon, characters will appear in story soon. Honey, buzz bumble and stinger belong to Vickyt36, Dobrina belongs to Pinksakura271, and cinnamon belongs Mangle6. Now that that's out of the way I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and I'll see you next time)


	4. School and transformers drama

Carrie Muttonfudge, and Natasia Monde belong to I'm reader-anon

Christie, Lodhi jr, and norville belong to DustR25

Honey Potts belongs to vickyt36

Dobrina sprinklenut belongs to pinksakura271

Mocho and cinnamon smoreline belong to Mangle6

Lucy and Kevin belong to me

I think that's everyone, if you want more info on them and what they look like, contact their creators, because I'm not gonna describe everyone in detail

(The next morning)

Kevin sat on his bed watching videos on his phone. It was 9 am, school classes didn't start til 10. As far as he knew it was just gonna be listening to twilight talk about the different game characters, their histories, and certain websites, sounded simple enough. The day would start with a breakfast which was soon, learn for a couple hours, an hour for lunch for recess, a little lounge was made for the students to hang out. Being this was his house he and Lucy could hang in their bedrooms. At most school was gonna be 5 hours of listening to twilight, which didn't bother him too much.

While Kevin waited for the other kids to show up, he was watching vintage transformers commercials on YouTube. He loved transformers, he had seen just a couple of the shows, including the original, and he enjoyed collecting the originals to play with or put on his shelf or something. He loved all types of transformer toys. He was currently watching a commercial from 1986 for something called a sharkticon, which he had no idea what that was.

"What could be more terrifying than being kup and hot rod? Stranded on an alien planet battling the merciless sharkticons" Kevin heard his hero, Optimus prime, say in the commercial

"The transformers, more than meets the eye. Autobots never faced an evil force worse than the terror of, the sharkticons. The transformers" the commercial sang

Kevin smiled, he loved hearing the old jingles in these commercials. The next thing he heard in the commercial got him interested, he rewinded the video to see if he heard it right.

"And now it's here in theaters everywhere, Transformers the movie"

"It's over prime" Megatron Said in the commercial

"Does prime die? Transformers the movie, rated PG, now playing everywhere. Don't miss it"

Kevin almost dropped his phone hearing that, there was a transformers movie that he could watch? There were live action movies, but he wasn't allowed to watch them at least til he was 7, which wouldn't be for a few months in July. How could he not know there was a transformers movie from the 80's? A quick eBay search and he found a blu ray copy of the movie, ordered for same day delivery to his game. And to be nice to his sister, he got her the 2017 my little pony movie, since she was into that kind of stuff.

Not long after ordering, he heard Ralph knock on his door, Sky lynx was arriving with the other children, it was time for breakfast, then it was time for his first day of school.

(Outside)

A large space shuttle and carrier was landing in front of the castle. This was Autobot Sky lynx. He became good friends with rancis after the battle for this game. As a sign of their friendship, he agreed to act as a school bus for all the kids in the game since they all lived in different spots of the game.

"Here we are, everybody off. Another perfect landing by sky lynx."

All the students stepped off, old and new. There were only 2 new students, being mocho and cinnamon. Cinnamon enjoyed the flight, mocho was shaking, being scared of flying, never having done it before. Outside the castle front gates were twilight and Honey Potts. Honey had a smile on her face and she had a small cart full of freshly baked honey buns.

"Good morning class, welcome to your first official day of school. Before we go inside and learn how things are going to work, we have a visitor. This is Honey Potts, she's a new character in this game, and she just opened a honey farm and sweet shop near the castle. She wishes for you all to be the first to try her treats, and hopes you do future business with her.

"I have fresh honey buns for everyone, baked them myself. Don't be shy, come and get them" honey told the kids

All the kids smiled and took a honey bun from her, they tasted so good.

"You all enjoying them?" Honey Asked

All the kids nodded in agreement, they were really tasty.

"That's great to know. If you ever get a chance, be sure to stop by my shop after school or whenever you get a chance, I'm open 9-6, I'll always have fresh-

Before another word could be said, strange looking ships flew towards the castle. These were republic gunships from Star Wars, why were they here? There were 3 gunships total, and each let out at least 10 or so clone troopers, including the pilots. Clones were like stormtroopers, though these clones armor had blue markings and different helmets. One of them placed a device on the front doors, they didn't seem to notice the kids.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Twilight Asked

"Move along ma'am, we're on important business"

"Business, what business?" Honey Asked

"We have been alerted there's a dangerous fugitive in hiding in this castle, a Jedi. The Jedi in our game are traitors, they tried to overthrow the chancellor"

One of the clones held up a picture of Lucy, which was a surprise to everyone.

"There must be a mistake, lucys a nice girl, she's not a criminal" Said Honey

"This Jedi is a traitor to the republic, and is to be executed immediately"

Honey grabbed one of the troopers.

"You can't do this, she's just a child" Said Honey

"Let go of me"

"No, I won't let you-"

The clone smacked honey in the face with his blaster, making her nose bleed. Her 3 bee friends buzzed angrily, and tried to sting the troopers. Their attempts were futile, the stingers couldn't pierce the armor. Twilight stepped up to intervene, the the clones blasted a blue stun blast at her, forcing her to the ground. The device on the door started beeping, and then it blew up, knocking the door down. Half of the clones charged in, firing their blasters. The kids stayed back, not wanting to get hurt by the remaining clones.

"Leave me alone, I just want to have a normal life" Lucy shouted inside

Honey wiped the blood from her nose and looked inside the castle, Ralph was gunned down along with Rancis and Vanellope. Kevin was hiding and Lucy was glitching to avoid blaster fire. Calhoun and Felix were attempting to fight back.

"Kill the Jedi" one of the clones shouted

One shot hit Lucy on the shoulder as her family regenerated. They moved to attack again, but she held up her arm.

"I got this. So they wish to die here, then so be it" Said Lucy

She extended her arm towards her purse which sat on her throne, and a lightsaber flew out of it and into her hand. This surprised all the kids, especially the ones who were born in this game and knew Lucy, when could she do that? Lucy ignited the blue blade and all the clones in the castle opened fire. Lucy easily deflected the shots back at them with little effort, knocking them down one by one.

The clones outside the castle looked at the scene.

"Come on boys, we've got to stop the Jedi, she's killing them"

The remaining clones charged in and opened fire. Lucy charged for them and began slicing at them, cutting off their arms and stabbing them in the chest. Soon, all the attacking clones were dead. Lucy shut off her lightsaber and threw it to the side.

"I didn't want to do this. I killed you all only in self defense" Lucy said to the dead clones

"Lucy, when did you learn to do all those things?" Natasia Asked

"You're a Jedi?" Lodhi jr asked

"I can't believe you just did that. You deserve extra honey buns for your bravery" Said Honey

"That was pretty awesome what you did there" said Cinnamon

"How long have you been able to do zat?" Christie Asked

"Several months now" Said Lucy

"How?" Norville Asked

(Flashback)

Lucy and Kevin stood outside the game Star Wars Jedi Fallen Order, Kevin wanted to go inside, Lucy was hesitant.

"It's just a quick look, how often do we get to go in new games, plus this sounds cool. Just 5 minutes then we can leave, I promise. We're both trained with blasters, you got yours right?" Kevin Asked

Lucy patted her purse in response

"Got mine in my backpack. We'll be fine" Said Kevin

(10 minutes later)

Lucy was hurt bad, and she had to be carried out by Kevin. He pulled a first aid kit out from his backpack, but he couldn't do this all himself.

"Help, somebody please help! Help!" Kevin shouted

Security bots for steam rose out of the ground and scanned Lucy

"My sisters been injured" said Kevin

"She needs to return to her game at once, it'll take more than your first aid kit to help her" Said a bot

The bots placed Lucy in a protective shield and carried her back to World designer. Kevin threw his backpack back on and grabbed lucys bag. He was running next to Lucy and the bots, tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, I'm so sorry" he cried

(End flashback)

"I do not want to talk about it" Lucy Said

"What, why-

"Don't ask, it's really personal and painful" Said Lucy

The students looked at Kevin and his parents and relatives

"Don't ask us, this secret stays with us til she's ready" Said Rancis

"I don't understand, how did the clones know Lucy was a Jedi?" Kevin Asked

"Auntie Do that's how. She brought that Nazi here on saturday, he saw me use my powers on him. He tipped the clones off. It's her fault they tried to kill me" Lucy said angrily

Just then, Dobrina showed up with boxes of donuts in her hands.

"Oh my pink, what happened here?" Dobrina Asked

"YOU! This is all your fault." Lucy said angrily

"What are you-

"That Nazi you brought here saturday, he told these clones about my powers, they tried to kill me" Lucy Said angrily

"Princess-

"I'm not even gonna talk to you, get out, and take your donuts with you" Lucy Said before storming back to her throne

Dobrina sadly looked at the ground, and turned away.

"I'm sorry guys, for all of this"

Dobrina turned to leave, leaving the class confused. Twilight awoke soon after from being stunned and explained how school was gonna work before taking the kids to the dining room to eat breakfast. Honey waited til the kids were out of sight before leaving. She looked to her bee friends sitting on her shoulders.

"Guys, living here's gonna take some getting used to"

Her bees buzzed in agreement.

Inside the castle dining room, all the kids were eating breakfast. Being that they were in a castle, they were treated like royalty, getting a big spread of food and drinks. What surprised the kids the most was how much mocho and cinnamon grabbed.

"You're seriously going to eat all that?" Natasia Asked

"Yes, we're part rabbit, we have big stomachs" cinnamon responded

Breakfast went on as normal for the kids, they had a half hour to eat and talk and mention what was going on in their lives.

"So vait, you got in a bidding war, vith your mom?" Jr Asked Kevin

"Yeah, my mom bought the item I was trying to get" Said Kevin

"No offense, you 2 are spoiled so bad. Look at lucys new jewelry, and do I hear you're getting a car?" Norville Asked

"Yeah, so what?" Lucy asked

"So Kevin gets a $3000 transformers gift set, you got a bracelet and necklace and earrings for almost $1000 from vot you're telling us, and you're getting a car? You 2 are spoiled so bad" norville Said

All the other students agreed, Lucy and Kevin didn't like hearing this

"Shut up" Lucy Said bitterly

Cinnamon had changed her mind about Lucy by this point, she thought she'd be cool after seeing her fight, but now she saw her as snobbish, same with Kevin. To mocho, the twins seemed like nice kids, but he didn't want to deal with them right now.

"So Lucy, how did you get your powers?" Carrie Asked

"I told you I don't want to talk about it. It's not a good story either, because of that little incident, me and Kevin aren't allowed outside this game without our parents or grandpa, or our aunt and uncle." Said Lucy "it sucks, I'm so bored here"

"Don't say that Lucy, there's plenty to do here" Said Carrie

"I've seen everything this game has to offer. The internet has so much cool stuff, but I can't see it" Said Lucy before shoving a mouthful of eggs in her mouth

'Spoiled princess' norville thought to himself

Soon breakfast was over, and the kids were taken by Twilight to class. The kids sat at desks, put their bags next to them, got out what they needed, and waited for twilight to speak.

"Welcome to your official first day of school class. I know a lot of you don't want to be here, but it's important to know more about the characters who surround us, some are pretty interesting, like me, I was a princess in a tv show and toyline from Hasbro, til I got cancelled, that's why I live here now. Before we begin I'm going to take a roll call"

Twilight lifted up a clipboard.

"Prince Kevin Ralph Fluggerbutter?"

"Here, do you have to say my middle name?" Kevin asked

"It's just for one day. Princess Lucy Schweetz Fluggerbutter?"

"Here"

"Carrie Muttonfudge?"

"Here"

"Norville crisp BatterButter?

"Here"

"Christi batterbutter crisp?"

"Here"

"Lodhi crisp jr?"

"Here"

"Natasia Monde?"

"Here"

"And joining us today we have 2 new arrivals, we have Mocho and Cinnamon Smoreline. Welcome you 2, I'm twilight sparkle, former my little pony sales rep on Hasbro dot com. I hope you like it here, I've read your bios, not much info about you 2 or what game you were from, but hopefully you feel right at home here. Today's subject class is the history of the war for cybertron"

Cinnamon smiled, this might be an interesting subject, mocho just frowned, he didn't like the sound of this. The class got their pencils ready to take notes, Twilight was gonna quiz them about this later, she liked that kind of stuff. Twilight tapped her hoof on a touchscreen white board connected to the internet and started a slideshow

"The transformers are an interesting species that we have come to appreciate in world designer, for they built Velocitron and paradise island. But they've come a long way to get where they are. Many millions of years ago on the planet cybertron, the transformers had an uneasy peace. Their golden age had come to an end, no longer were they explorers who traveled the stars. Their leader, zeta prime, enacted a caste system on the civilization after a rust disease began spreading among their colonies. Their space bridges were destroyed and fell into disrepair to stop the rust plague, and now transformers could no longer choose their destinies. To zeta, this was fine, but to others, it wasn't. The caste system said that a transformer was given a job when they were created and they may never deviate from it. Those in the lower castes such as miners and factory workers, they didn't even have names"

The class took notes as they saw fit, stuff they deemed important. While they did their best to concentrate, they couldn't help but keep looking at mocho and cinnamons unique looks. Hybrids weren't that common in this game, and they didn't count the former my little pony characters as hybrids in this game. Cinnamon could notice she was being stared at without even looking, and when she did, the students looked away. Mocho was busy writing notes, he wanted to do a good job, so he tended not to notice the students.

"During the meeting with the high council, megatron shed his true colors, announcing he would use force to accomplish his goals. And he arrogantly demanded to be named the next prime. But Orion pax shed words of wisdom on the council. These words moved the council, for the first time in many years, there was someone worthy of being a prime. The council granted Orion the title of Optimus prime, and granted him the task of finding the legendary matrix of leadership, and to make cybertron-

"Can you all just stop" cinnamon announced to the class "I know you're all staring at me"

"Cinnamon, is there a problem?" Asked Twilight

"I don't like the class staring at me. I'm a rabbit I know that, like you've never seen a hybrid human rabbit before?"

"No, we've never seen anything like you" said Kevin

"Cinnamon, would you like to change seats?" Twilight Asked

Cinnamon nodded, and twilight moved her to one of the back seats. Lucy sat in cinnamons old desk next to mocho.

"Mocho would you like to move too?" Twilight Asked

"I'm fine" mocho said softly

"Ok. Now back to the lesson. The council tasked Orion with finding the legendary matrix of leadership, and to make cybertron great again. Megatron was furious, he felt betrayed. Neither he or his followers saw Optimus as a leader, he thought his friend colluded with the council and set him up. Megatron severed all ties with Optimus, and thus began the war for cybertron"

Class continued for 3 hours, twilight told the students the history of the transformers, telling the students when to take notes. Before lunch, she was showing the class a video of the final day of the war on cybertron from the video game transformers fall of cybertron. In the video, the Autobot titan Metroplex was sacrificing himself, donating whatever energon he had within him to fuel the Autobots ship, the ark, so they could escape their dying home world. A couple students were saddened at the scene, close to tears but held them back. Even Lucy felt like she wanted to cry, this was a noble act.

"Your sacrifice will not be forgotten" Optimus Said in the video

The ark blasted off from the planet, while Metroplex looked up to watch it escape as his power began running out.

"Til all are one"

Those were Metroplex's last words before running out of power, dying right there. Twilight turned on the classroom lights and turned off her slideshow and videos.

"I have been informed that lunch has been prepared for you all. You all have an hour for lunch and recess, there's an indoor playground and student lounge for you all to hang out in when you're done eating, a castle staff member will show you where they are. Lucy, Kevin, since this is your house you may relax in your bedrooms if you want. No one is to enter their rooms unless invited in by them. Ok class, you are dismissed for now"

The class rushed out of the classroom and towards the dining room to eat, except Lucy and Kevin who dropped off their bags in their rooms for safekeeping at the moment. Just like before they had a big variety of food to choose from. The students talked as they ate as usual, Lucy even trying to start some conversation with mocho. He seemed comfortable around her and engaged in some small talk with the princess.

As the students finished they one by one went to play in the playground, playing games like tag, or just relaxing and watching a little tv, or playing with some toys the twins set out from their toy collections for the student lounge, perks of being royalty. Cinnamon had excused herself, claiming she needed to use the bathroom, but she was secretly checking out lucys bedroom, she heard from Calhoun she had a laser blaster, and she wanted to see it up close.

Lucys room was easy to find, her and Kevin's rooms were next to each other and had their names on them. There were no cameras or anything watching her, all there was on the doors were signs saying the bedrooms were off limits to students during school hours. Lucy was playing with the other kids, so cinnamon found no resistance going into the bedroom. It was an average girly bedroom, bigger than hers obviously, pony toys, some dolls, hot wheels cars and tracks, movie licensed toys and books. She could even see her house from the bedroom window facing the countryside.

Sitting by the bed was lucys purse, unzipped and wide open for her to look in. There was some school stuff obviously but not a lot. There was a weird device sewn on the bottom of the purse that glowed blue, she wasn't sure what it was and didn't care. She reached into the purse and pulled out what she wanted, an e-11 blaster, standard issue for the stormtroopers. Cinnamon had never handled a gun besides her fathers, and he rarely used that. This was more advanced. Not really thinking, she turned the safety off, thinking she could handle the weapon without it on, but was she wrong.

Cinnamon, feeling confident holding the weapon, pointed it around, hand on the trigger. She pretended she was shooting it, as any kid probably would with a toy gun, though this was not a toy in any way. Without thinking, and forgotten she turned the safety off, she fired the blaster, blasting a small hole in the wall. She dropped the blaster and panicked. She could see Kevin's bedroom on the other side, nice room he had, but that wasn't her biggest concern. Her ear twitched, someone was coming. Not having many options, she hid under the bed.

She saw the bedroom door open and close, and saw a pair of black boots and pink and blue striped socks and a skirt that resembled Reese's cup wrappers, it was definitely Lucy. She walked towards the bed and got into it, cinnamon was terrified of being found, who knows what Lucy would do to her.

"Little nap before class won't hurt, just gotta set the timer on my phone"

She heard Lucy moving around on her bed. She didn't seem to notice the hole in the wall, yet. As soon as Lucy stopped moving, she guessed she was asleep, now it was time to make her escape. She slowly crept out of the bed, but was hit with a stuffed pony toy. Lucy reached down, eyes still closed, to grab it, but she grabbed cinnamons rabbit ears. Lucy opened her eyes to see what she grabbed, but cinnamon had slipped out of lucys grasp and escaped back under the bed. When Lucy went to see what she grabbed, there was nothing there but her toy, which confused her. Before she could grab it, she saw her blaster on the ground, where it shouldn't have been. Cinnamon watched as lucys boots touched the ground again and she walked to her weapon.

"How'd this get down here? And why's the safety off?" Lucy asked herself

She looked around her room and dropped the blaster seeing the hole in her wall.

"That's why that was on the ground, someone played with my blaster, didn't think about what they were doing and shot a hole in my wall. Thank mod we have a spare magic hammer for this. Is there someone in here? I can sense something in the force"

Lucy crept up to her closet and then busted the door wide open, seeing if anyone was inside. Cinnamon was terrified, she hoped she didn't get caught.

"No one in here"

Lucy walked towards her bed and got on her knees, but before she could look underneath, there was a knock on the door

"Lucy, you in there? Weren't at the playground so I'm guessing you're in there"

"Yes grandpa Ralph, you need something?" Lucy asked

"Package from eBay for you on your throne" Said Ralph

"Package, don't remember ordering anything. Be right there grandpa, thanks" Said Lucy

Lucy got on her feet, picked up her blaster, and threw it in her bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder and went to grab her phone.

"Not even tired anymore. I'll get my package, fix that hole, then get back to class" Lucy Said to herself

Lucy exited the bedroom, and when cinnamon heard she was gone, she bolted out of the bedroom as fast as she could. She hoped no one ever found out about this. School went on as normal for the next 2 hours, they learned how the cybertron games ended, with the Autobots and decepticons being sucked into a space portal to parts unknown, how and when their game got delisted, and what they did before moving here, followed by a brief pop quiz to see what was learned. After the quiz, twilight dismissed the class to go home, Sky lynx took the kids home while twilight went into the city. Kevin went to relax and Lucy went to see dobrina to apologize for her outburst, she did mean well, she just proved that the wrong way, but she held no grudges on the woman.

(That night)

After all was done for the day, Kevin decided to end his day by watching the 1986 transformers movie he bought from eBay. He put the movie on, played it, and sat on his bed with his Optimus prime generation 1 reissue toy, one of his prized toys. Little did he know, he was in for some major surprises.

(Not long into the movie)

No more than maybe 10 minutes into the movie, Kevin was in for a surprise. The decepticons were attacking an Autobot shuttle. Autobot Brawn was the first to notice

"Megatron, Decepticons" brawn shouted

"Die Autobots" Megatron shouted

A metal song began playing as megatron turned into a gun and landed in his second in command starscream's hand. Starscream fired megatron at Brawn, hitting him in the shoulder, sending him down. Autobot Prowl opened fire on the intruders, but was shot by the constructicons. His eyes turned orange and smoke came out of his mouth before he fell dead. Autobots ironhide and ratchet fired at the attackers, but were quickly gunned down.

"This was almost too easy Starscream" megatron Said

"Much easier, almighty megatron, than attacking the real threat. The Autobots moon base"

"You're an idiot Starscream, when we sneak by their early warning systems in their own shuttle, and destroy Autobot city, the Autobots will be vanquished forever"

"No"

Ironhide weakly reached for megatron

"Such heroic nonsense"

Megatron executed Ironhide on the spot. Kevin couldn't believe he just saw death in a transformers cartoon, this was something he'd never seen before. It was one thing watching people in Star Wars die, it was another to see these characters he's come to love be killed off just like that. He shook the thought aside, and continued watching.

(A little longer later)

After a huge battle for Autobot city, Optimus prime had arrived to take care of the problem. Kevin had a big smile on his face, time for his hero to finish the job.

"Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost"

Optimus transformed into a truck and drove towards the city, running over and blasting decepticons. Soon he was fighting megatron in a big battle. Kevin watched with excitement, til after the battle. While prime was victorious, he now lay dying. Autobot Perceptor Said his wounds were fatal. Kevin couldn't believe this was happening, this was a kids movie, why would they show him something like this?

"Until the day, til all are one"

Those were Optimus primes last words, his life signs began fading, and his eyes turned off. His body turned gray, and now he was dead. Kevin dropped his Optimus toy, he couldn't keep the tears from flowing. His lips began to quiver, and he began to cry. The crying eventually got loud enough for Lucy to hear from her bedroom next door. She glitched over to Kevin's room to see what was wrong.

"Optimus prime is dead, I just saw him die" Kevin said sadly

"He died? He can't die, isn't he a main character or something?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, but this movie just killed him, I saw it myself" Said Kevin

Kevin turned back to the movie to see what was going on, Starscream had been named the new leader of the Decepticons and was having a coronation. He was interrupted by a purple jet Kevin didn't recognize

"Coronation Starscream? This is bad comedy"

"Megatron, is that you?" Starscream Asked

"Here's a hint"

The transformer on screen who didn't remotely resemble Megatron turned into a laser cannon and blasted Starscream with a single shot. His body turned gray and crumbled to dust. Kevin cried harder.

"He was my favorite transformer next to Optimus. What kind of movie is this?" Kevin cried

Lucy got next to her brother and hugged him, trying to comfort him. Castle staff alerted rancis, Vanellope, and Ralph to Kevin's crying, and were soon in his room to comfort him.

"It's ok baby it's ok" Said Vanellope

"Everything will be fine" Said Ralph

"How do you know?" Kevin Asked

"Obviously prime didn't stay dead forever, otherwise we wouldn't have 2 in this game from different years." Said Ralph

"We all eventually lose things we love Kevin, it's just a part of life, just let it out" Said Vanellope

Kevin cried a little more before he started sniffling. He began to calm down.

"Thank you everyone, I needed this" Said Kevin as he wiped tears

"You gonna be ok?" Asked Vanellope

"I will, I just need time. I still want to finish my movie though. If I start crying again I'll stop the movie and go to one of you guys. I just want to be alone right now" Said Kevin

"We'll come back to check on you periodically" said Ralph

The adults left the bedroom, but not Lucy, she stayed behind.

"Why're you still here sis? Don't you want to watch the movie I bought for you?" Kevin Asked

"With all due respect bro, you need me more than I need that movie. If you don't mind, I'd like to stay with you, give you more comfort, be supportive" Said Lucy

"You don't have to do that" Kevin Said

"It feels like the right thing to do" Lucy said

She glitched back into her bedroom, grabbed her stuffed fluttershy plushie she loved so much, and climbed into Kevin's bed next to him. Kevin rewinded the movie back to after Optimus primes death to see what he missed.

"Are you sure you want to stay and watch this with me Lucy? You're not even into this like I am" Said Kevin

"You'd do the same for me I'm sure. I'm your sister and I love you, I don't want to see you cry. I'm here for you" Said Lucy

Kevin smiled and hugged his sister. She nestled up close next to him under his covers and began watching the movie, ready to comfort him should he need more comfort. The parents and Ralph checked up on the 2 a couple of times through the night, making sure Kevin was ok. Lucy said Kevin was doing just fine. By the time the movie ended, the twins had fallen asleep close to each other, which made the 3 adults smile. Rancis snapped a couple pictures of his kids, sending them to Dobrina.

"She's gonna love this" Said Rancis

Vanellope kissed her kids on the forehead and made sure they were nice and warm under the covers.

"Should we move her?" Ralph asked about Lucy

"Nah, let them have this moment" Vanellope Said as she turned off the movie and tv

"Goodnight my little prince and princess" Rancis said quietly

The adults left the room and closed the door quietly behind them. Rancis got a text from Dobrina and read it.

'Chocolate kitten that's adorable, pass them on to me' the text read with an emoji of a face blowing a kiss

Rancis smiled and giggled. He still wasn't entirely sure why Dobrina called him that nickname, chocolate kitten, but he didn't care. He put his phone in his pocket before going back to his bedroom with his wife.


	5. Honeys new friends

This idea with honey is a gift for my friend Vickyt36. You've been a great friend to me all these years here, always supportive and I'm supportive of you. I hope you enjoy this, this is for you

(Honeys sweet treats, world designer, Litwak city)

Honey Potts sat in her office in her honey farm/ sweet shop, experimenting with Energon, attempting to make it sweeter. Despite being a company mascot, she was a little smart and knew a thing or 2 about experimenting with food and drinks. She'd have to have a transformer test it, as Energon was extremely deadly to consume anyone not a robot, it was basically like gasoline. She figured the transformers would like it if she was successful. Her 3 bee friends, buzz bumble and stinger, flew into the office and landed on the desk.

One thing that hasn't been mentioned in all of honeys appearances til now was honey had the power to understand her bees, hear them as if they were talking in English, though to others, when they spoke they just made buzzing sounds.

"Hey honey, still experimenting with that energon?" Bumble Asked

"Yes, think I'm getting somewhere now" Said Honey

"Why are you even bothering with that, you got a business to run" Said Stinger

"And how can I do that with no customers? Sure I have regulars but not a lot" Said Honey

"What about those big orders you got the last couple days?" Buzz Asked

"You mean those people who said they would pay me by Friday but lied to my face? Til I get some money back Im not falling for that trick again. I've been open a weak and business is slow, I'm frustrated, and worse, I have no social life, so I'm even more miserable" Said Honey

"Don't say that Honey" Said Stinger

"It's true, I have no friends besides you 3. I don't have a phone or a tv so I can't entertain myself much, why do you think I'm bothering with this? Worst of all I can't even afford groceries, my home and business don't automatically generate enough money. I'm getting so sick of the fast food but I have no choice but to eat that" Said Honey

"What about the princess? She's loaded, surely she can give you some money" said Bumble

"Lucy? I can't do that to her, seems wrong to beg for money from her. Plus you've seen what she's capable of" Said Honey

"She doesn't hate you, she comes here everyday for a honey bun" Said Bumble

"I know, but I can't take advantage of her like that" Said Honey

"Well if you're gonna make this business a success, why not advertise with some flyers, go give them out to the npc's" Said Buzz

"You know what? That's not a bad idea" Said Honey

Honey spent an hour printing out some flyers and decided to spread them out throughout the game, as well as offer them to citizens, specifically the npc's, but not many were interested. The more she walked around the game, she got a little sadder, she felt like a failure. By lunchtime, she was sitting on a bench facing a nice looking suv. She munched on a burger in silence, while her bees nibbled at fries.

"I feel like a failure" said honey

"Don't say that honey" Said Bumble

"I mean it, no ones interested in my products. Perhaps there's a reason my company went bankrupt. Stupid economy, stupid burger, and stupid car"

She threw her burger at the car.

"Honey don't take your anger out on the car, it's not yours" Said Buzz

"I don't care, it probably belongs to some stupid npc I couldn't care less about" honey said angrily

She began kicking at the car, making a few dents in the door.

"Hey punk, what're you doing to my car?" She heard someone shout

She turned to see an adult man with a black pinstripe suit, white shirt and black tie, and black and white fedora, holding a bag of food and facing her. He looked upset. Honey, not really thinking, grabbed her drink cup.

"Buzz off loser" she shouted before throwing the drink at the man

The drink splashed over the mans suit, he did not look happy. Honey saw she just made a big mistake as the man ran for her and tackled her to the ground. He put a bag over her head and threw her in his car with her hands tied up.

"No one messes with Pauli. You're coming with me girl"

The man grabbed his food and got in his car, but before he could drive away, honeys 3 bees landed on top of the car, hoping to help their friend when they got to where they were going. The man known as Pauli took Honey to a shipping warehouse on the docks near litwak city's beach. He removed her bag and took her to an office where several similarly dressed men in different colored suits were talking to a big man wearing a leather jacket and sported a mustache.

"Pauli, you seem troubled"

"Mr. Maroni, this girl was causing me trouble, hit my car and threw a drink at me. Can't have that now can we?"

"Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry I hit your car. I don't even know who you are" honey said with a worried look

"Hey, you look familiar, Pauli, let me get a good luck at her"

"Yes mr maroni"

Honey was brought towards maroni's desk where he examined her. He looked surprised.

"It can't be you. You're honey Potts aren't you? You're real?"

"Yes, that's me. My company went bankrupt so I live here now" Said Honey "why are you surprised to see me?"

"Please accept my apologies, the boys can be temperamental when people show them disrespect. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Daniel Maroni, head of Maroni shipping, anything you want or need from the internet, I can get and ship anywhere, as for our looks, we came from a 1930's styled rpg kind of game I forget. Me and the boys, we all were fans of your sweets, got us through hard times"

"I find that a little hard to believe" Said Honey

"I mean it. My daughter, she absolutely loves your sweets, we bonded every Sunday with them. How much do I love your sweets? Take a look at this"

He pushed a button on his desk and a wall panel opened up. Honeys hands were untied and she was allowed to look at what was in the wall, merchandise from her company, some things she hadn't seen herself in years. There were shirts, plushes of her and her bees which were rare, even old promotional ads and honey jars.

"You like my sweets?" Honey Asked

"We all love them, our game was rough, your delicious honey buns and honey spread helped us forget about those hard times" Said Maroni

"You even have the plushes of my bees, I love these things, I thought mine were the only ones left on the internet, they're so rare, but nothing beats the real buzz bumble and stinger" Said Honey "They're around here somewhere"

"So what're you doing here?" Maroni Asked

"Well I opened a store here close to the castle" Said Honey

"I bet the princesses love your treats. You still make treats don't ya?" Maroni Asked

"Of course" Said Honey

Maroni pulled a big wad of cash from his desk and threw it to honey.

"I want to order as many as your delicious honey buns as that will buy. Me and my boys were so devastated when your company went under, nothing compares to what you made" Said Maroni

"Wow, this is a lot. Thanks, though you don't have to do this" Said Honey

"Someone like you should be rewarded handsomely for your delicious treats" Said Pauli

"That's right, we love these honey buns more than anything" Said a man in an orange suit

"Believe us we tried" Said a man in a green suit

"Your business must be booming" Said Maroni

"Well actually, it's not. I mean princess Lucy is a regular and all but business is terribly slow. I don't know what I'm doing wrong" Said Honey

"Shut up, you must be joking. A queen bee like you should be swimming in money, I know for one where I came from the kids loved your treats" said Maroni

"Well maybe the treats were popular then, but I'm terribly low on money. If I was more successful I wouldn't have hit, Pauli is it? I wouldn't have hit Pauli's car" Said Honey a little embarrassed

"Tell you what, I'm gonna help you. From now on, I'm treating you like family. Pauli, Chester, Francis, please accompany miss Potts back to her business. We're gonna help you be successful" Said Maroni

"Why thanks, I really appreciate that" Said Honey

(Back at honeys shop)

Buzz bumble and stinger didn't trust these people who were helping Honey out, but looks can be deceiving. Honey was currently giving a batch of honey buns to princess Lucy.

"Here you go princess" Said Honey

"Thanks honey, who're these guys?" Lucy asked as she dug in her purse for money

"Guy in the black suit is Pauli, orange suit is Chester, blue suit is Francis. Met this guy who loves my products and he's going to help me get successful, he's even lending me some of his workers" Said Honey

"That sounds great" Said Lucy

"Seemed like a nice guy, seems successful too, owns his own shipping company, Maroni shipping I believe it was called" Said Honey

Lucy placed a few dollars on the counter as well as in honeys tip jar

"Well I wish you luck getting business. I gotta get going, got friends coming over to play, I'll see you later Honey" Said Lucy before running off

Honey and the 3 suited men smiled and waved goodbye.

"Nice kid" said Pauli

Soon Honey was visited by an npc citizen. He ordered some honey buns and some honey jars, and things seemed to be going well.

"Ok that comes out to, $30" Said Honey

"Oh, I forgot my wallet, can I pay you back?" Asked the npc

Honey opened her mouth to say something, but Pauli covered it

"We'll take it from here Honey, why don't you go enjoy a nice refreshment and enjoy some music with these noise cancelling headphones. A hard working girl like you deserves to relax sometimes" Said Pauli as he gave her some headphones

"Well, ok, you sure?" Asked Honey

"We got this, me and the boys, are the best." Said Pauli

"Why thanks Pauli, I could use a drink" Said Honey

Honey put on the headphones and walked into the back to relax for a minute. The 3 suited men took the npc and began beating him up, much to buzz bumble and stingers horror.

"You gonna pay Honey?" Francis Asked

"What's going on? Why are you doing this?" The npc cried

"Pay up or leave, the choice is yours. No ones gonna cheat this hard working girl out of money" Said Chester

The npc took a wad of money out of his pocket and threw it to the men. He grabbed his order and ran out of the building.

"Npc's can be so stupid sometimes" Said Pauli

"Tell me about it" Said Francis

The 3 men walked to the back where Honey was, being followed by her bee friends.

"Here you go honey, man was nice enough to leave you a big tip" Said Pauli as he handed her the wad of money

"Wow, thanks guys, I really appreciate it" Said Honey

Honeys bee friends were not happy, these men assaulted a customer, and now they were lying on how they got the money. But they couldn't tell Honey, not now anyway.

(That evening)

Honey was cooking herself a meal in her own house. She finally had money to purchase groceries, all thanks to Mr Maronis guys helping her out. She was happy. But her bee friends didn't seem convinced

"I'm telling you, those guys are bad news honey" Said Stinger

"Come on guys, they're nice people" Said Honey

"We saw them beat a guy up" Said Stinger

"You're overreacting. Sure they may look threatening, but looks can be deceiving" Said Honey

"You're not listening to-

Before Buzz could finish his sentence, the doorbell rang. Honey went to answer it, and she was given several boxes of stuff as well as a note.

'To our newest family member, with us you'll be treated like royalty. From Mr Daniel Maroni, Maroni Shipping'

"Wow he must really like me, I wonder what he sent me?" Honey Asked herself as she examined the boxes

"He's being way too generous" Said Buzz

"Why all the sudden interest in her?" Bumble Asked

"Wow, a purse, I can definitely use this. Now you guys don't have to sit in my hair all the time" honey said as she held up a black purse with a couple bumblebees on it

"I like sitting in your hair, it's our thing" Said Buzz

"Ooh, this jacket I really like, black and yellow, that's so me. Wow a tv, finally I have something to do around here. And a phone? I love these guys" Said Honey

Honeys 3 bees turned to face themselves.

"Something's off about these guys, I just know it" Said Buzz

"Well what do you suppose we do?" Asked Stinger

"Tonight after honey goes to bed, we go find these guys, see what kind of people they really are" Said Buzz

(Later that night)

Honey was dead asleep in bed. It was 11 pm, and she had more business to do tomorrow with the guys. They offered to take her to breakfast, how could she say no to that? On one of the shelves of her bedroom were 3 tiny beds for her bee friends. They waited long enough, honey wasn't going to wake up. They flew out of bed and through the air vent to get outside. They had to hitch some rides on some cars, but they made it to Maroni shipping. They saw Pauli bribing some Bobby's with bottles.

"We want you boys to have these, best scotch on the Internet. And have some blackberry joy" Said Pauli

Francis and Chester as well as a green suited man they hadn't been introduced to yet brought a couple crates to the bobbies. The bobbies took the crates and threw them in a car.

"Have a great evening gents" one of the bobbies replied

The bobbies drove away, and moments later, a cargo truck drove up. Maroni walked out of his warehouse wearing a white suit and fedora and smoking a cigar.

"You got the stuff?" The truck driver asked

"Yeah I got it, now where's the money? I wanna see the money" Said Maroni

"You don't see the money til we see the guns" Said the driver

Maroni snapped his fingers and his men brought a crate of heavy stormtrooper blasters.

"Finest blasters from the First Order. Should help you win that turf war in your game. That'll be 20,000" Said Maroni

"The deal was for 10k"

"Is he some sort of arms dealer?" Stinger Asked

"Looks more like a gangster to me, think about it. The suits, generous gifts, beating up customers. I wonder if he even cares about our honey" Said Bumble

The scene got violent pretty fast, men in alleyways began firing machine guns at Maroni and his men as the cargo truck sped off. Maroni and his men pulled out revolvers from their suits and fired at the attackers, even using the heavy stormtrooper blasters. Honeys bees didn't want to stick around to see what was gonna happen. Honey needed to know the truth, but would she listen was the question.


	6. Omega supremes attack part 1

(The next morning, Honeys apartment)

Honeys alarm clock blared at 8 am the next morning, and she sleepily turned it off. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, while her 3 bee friends put her glasses on her head so she could see.

"Morning guys"

Honeys bees slid bumblebee slippers onto honeys feet when they touched the ground and threw a yellow robe on her lap. Honey put the robe on and walked to her kitchen for a drink before going to her bathroom to take a quick shower. Her 3 bees hovered back to their beds, a little tired from staying up late last night. They didn't want to tell honey about what they saw, yet, it wasn't enough proof. Honey stepped out of her shower 15 minutes later, fully dressed and ready to hang out with her new friends. She grabbed her purse, phone, and some emergency money and went over to her bee friends

"You guys ok?" Honey Asked

"Yeah honey, just tired, bad dreams is all" Said stinger

"Oh you poor things. You just stay here and rest, I can handle myself" Said Honey

"No, we want to go with you. We'll just rest in your hair like usual" Said Bumble

"I got a different idea" Said Honey

Honey carefully picked up her bees one by one and placed them in her purse, before grabbing their blankets and pillows from their small beds and made sure they were comfortable. She zipped the bag up but kept it open just enough so her friends could breathe.

"You guys just rest, I promise to be gentle with you guys" Honey said as she left her apartment

(The castle, twilight class)

School was in session at the castle at around 9:30. After a few schedule tweaks, it was decided classes would begin at 9 with lunch at 11:30, and school ending at 2, and even that was subject to change, it seemed like twilight couldn't make up her mind, which annoyed the kids. Currently she was teaching a lesson about app games.

"While app games are nothing more than time killers, and for the most part aren't very immersive, sometimes you get some unique characters. Mocho, cinnamon, I know you used to live in an app. Lodhi, Christie, norville, it's no secret your dad was from an app. Even my show had an app game, it was a building game where you had to-

Twilight was interrupted by the sound of laser cannons firing. The class looked confused, where was it coming from? Twilight looked out the window to see the lasers were firing from the castle, the turbo laser batteries, but what were they firing at? Her answer was answered when a large Autobot with purple eyes started walking around the castle towards her classroom. The giant ripped the wall of the classroom out, as well as a couple floors around the castle.

"It's omega supreme" Kevin shouted

"Identity, omega supreme. Target acquired, Lucy Fluggerbutter, Decepticon leader. Action, immediate termination"

Lucys eyes widened in horror as gun turrets pointed at her from omegas body. Twilight cast a magic shield that covered the class as the turrets began firing. Some of the students screamed while others hid under their desks.

"Why does everyone want to kill me?" Lucy asked

"Omega what's gotten into you, this isn't like you" Kevin shouted

Omega stopped firing his turrets and placed one of his hands on his head.

"Detected, system corruption. Action, release counter virus"

Omegas body began sparking, almost as if he was fighting something inside his body. Lucy got close to her brother.

"Somethings wrong with him" Said Kevin

Omegas body stopped sparking and he raised one of his clawed hands. He began spinning his hand and formed a red ball of energy. Twilight, seeing as her shield couldn't stop what was about to happen, teleported her and her class away from the castle and into town, where the citizens were watching the attack. Lucy and Kevin watched in horror as omega fired a big laser beam across the castle, not destroying the castle, but damaging its upper floors.

"Grandpa" Kevin stated sadly

"I hope he's ok" said Lucy

Decepticon seekers began firing missiles at the giant Autobot. Omega stopped his attack on the castle and transformed into a spaceship.

"New targets, acquired. Initiating pursuit"

Omega flew off out of sight. The students were scared of what just happened, what was going on with omega? He was an Autobot, a good robot, he wouldn't destroy without a good reason.

(Not too long later)

The students parents all rushed to the remains of the castle to check on their kids. Ralph, who managed to survive omegas attack, comforted the twins until rancis and vanellope returned from Velocitron with Shank. An emergency meeting was held in the throne room of the castle to discuss omegas actions, it wasn't just the castle he attacked, he destroyed the ponies village and part of the farmlands, wrecked the eggman empire, many buildings in Velocitron were destroyed and Omega was currently attacking Paradise island, looking for the Decepticon leader which he no longer saw as Lucy. Vanellope and her family sat on their thrones as the citizens discussed their problems with omega.

"That giant robot is destroying everything" Said Taffyta

"It's only a matter of time before he comes back here" Said Tapper

"What should we do?" Honey Asked "I finally got my life back on track, I don't want it messed up again"

"I know just the thing"

A light blue Pegasus with rainbow colored hair flew up towards the thrones and turned to the crowd, rainbow dash, former hasbro my little pony sales representative and mascot.

"I say we blow up omega supreme. Omega has clearly gone off the edge, a little taste of death should bring him back to his senses when he regenerates. We all know he'll regenerate, we all do in this game. When he regenerates he should be back to normal" Said Rainbow

A good portion of the citizens agreed, with the transformers weapons, they had the means to take him out. Kevin stood up from his throne.

"We can't just blow up Omega Supreme, blow him up and we'll all die" Said Kevin

"And what makes you say that?" Rainbow Asked

"Omega gets his power from the games core code, which means he has a lot of that energy inside him. If my theory is correct, blowing up omega supreme will not only release all that energy, but it'll take half the game out with him" Said Kevin

Lucy was scared hearing that, she hugged her mother's arm, while Vanellope held her close.

"You don't know that. I've lived with these robots when I lived in hasbro all the way back in 2010, I know how they are" Said Rainbow

"Do you even know anything about them? I know all about omega, and the transformers, I collect their toys, watch their shows, read their books. There was something wrong with him, he had purple eyes, and it sounded like he was fighting a virus. His code could be corrupted. We have to help him, Omega is not evil, he's an Autobot, a friend" said Kevin

"I agree with prince Kevin, omega would not attack so recklessly" Said transformers devastation Optimus prime

"Of course you'd agree with him. Are you all really listening to him, he's like 6 years old. Who do you trust, a pony like me who's lived among these things, or this 6 year old boy?" Rainbow asked

The crowd of citizens began talking amongst themselves, they both had good points.

"We have to look at omegas code, that could have an answer" Said Kevin

"We need to stop omega now, it's only a matter of time before he finds out how to leave the game, if he escapes into the internet he'll destroy it" Said Rainbow

"We can stop him, but violence is not the answer. We blow up omega we'll all die. There's families here, children, you want to kill children, that what you want? You want to see me and my little sister die?" Kevin Asked

"That's it, I cant take this anymore. let's have a vote" Said Rainbow

She flew to the left side of the throne room.

"All those who agree with my plan to blow up omega, come to my side. Everyone who agrees with Kevin's boring plan, go to the other side of the room"

The citizens began choosing sides.

"I'm sticking vith my friend" Said Jr Before going to Kevin's side

"This is hard, but I say go with the idea that doesn't get us all killed" Said Honey before going to Kevin's side

"An explosion would be pretty cool" said cinnamon before going to rainbows side along with her dad

"Kevin's right, violence isn't the answer" Said mocho before going to Kevin's side with his mom

The citizens moved to the different corners of the room, some agreeing with rainbow dash, while others agreed with Kevin.

"Fine, you guys want to waste your time with code, go ahead. We're preparing for war here"

Rainbow and those who supported her began leaving the castle. Kevin looked at those who stayed, they all believed in him, which made him happy.

"Let's hope your plan works" Said Lucy

"I'll head into the coding, see what's wrong" Said Felix

"I'm gonna go see Yesss, she might know of some good anti virus software that can help us" Said Ralph

The citizens began leaving the castle. Kevin watched them all leave before standing from his throne.

"I really hope rainbow doesn't do anything stupid" Said Kevin


	7. Omega supremes attack part 2

(Welcome center, near the front of world designer)

In the games code, Felix was searching for the code box to Omega Supreme. Upon finding it, he saw that it was corrupted, it definitely was infected with a virus. Being who he is, He naturally tapped the code box with his hammer, but it didn't do anything.

"Well, it was worth a shot. I hope Ralph gets back here soon with that anti virus software" Said Felix "guess I better get out of here and call him. I hope that rainbow fella doesn't do anything stupid"

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Vanellope and her family were all assessing the damage to their home. They had a spare magic hammer of their own, courtesy of Felix, but it was definitely going to take a while to fix everything up, an entire floor destroyed, couple broken towers, and the turbo laser batteries all had to be replaced as they were all destroyed.

Meanwhile with Lucy and Kevin, they were looking at their bedrooms, the wall separating their bedrooms was destroyed so they could see each other's rooms, and the walls that their windows once stood were gone, so the twins didn't bother going to the edge of their bedrooms. They were currently looking at what was destroyed in their rooms

"Surprised most of our stuff survived. Oh thank mod my goodbye set survived" Said Kevin as he picked up one of his boxed toys

"Ever found out why it's called a goodbye set?" Lucy asked

"It involves that movie we watched together" Said Kevin

"Oh yes, I remember you cried really hard. Why can't we just be normal kids? Not have to deal with giant robots like omega?" Lucy asked

"Don't pretend like you didn't think that was somewhat exciting" Said Kevin

"While I admit that was definitely surprising and we got out of school for the day because of this, we did have half our house destroyed and Rainbow dash is probably about to have us killed if what you're saying about Omega is true. I'm ashamed to be wearing a t shirt with rainbow on it right now, if my bedroom wall wasn't destroyed-

"Metroplex heeds the call of the last prime" a voice boomed in the distance

"What was that?" Lucy asked

"Metroplex, he's alive? And here? Twilight said he died in his game" Said Kevin

"Well the transformers from that game do all live here, and those were just roles they did, for the most part" Said Lucy

"Well why's he active?" Asked Kevin

"Considering the state of our house, I'm not surprised if he's after omega" Said Lucy

"Stupid rainbow, she must've gotten to the Autobots" Said Kevin

The twins heard something big crash. They watched as 3 big purple containers crashed into the city, one forming onto the side of their house.

"What the heck is that?" Lucy shouted

The purple containers started turning into guns and began firing purple balls of energy behind the castle. Something big was approaching.

"Warp cannons, Rainbows not holding anything back. These things could easily blow up Omega Supreme" Said Kevin

Lucy grabbed one of her rainbow dash toys and threw it out of her room.

"Thanks for getting us nearly killed Rainbow. You're no longer one of my favorite ponies" Lucy shouted

The Autobot giant Metroplex grabbed the cannon in front of the castle and destroyed it with almost no effort, but the other 2 warp cannons fired back at him, hitting him in the chest and knocking him offline.

"METROPLEX!" Kevin shouted

"He was trying to take out the cannons, looks like he wasn't going after omega after all" Said Lucy

One of the 2 remaining warp cannons was destroyed by a huge laser beam. Omega supreme flew into their field of vision and transformed into robot mode

"Decepticons detected, action, destroy"

The final warp cannon aimed at Omega, but he easily destroyed it before it could fire. Omega turned his attention to the city. He fired rockets and fireballs at the buildings. The sounds of citizens screaming could be heard. Kevin turned to leave his bedroom

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucy asked

"I'm going to try and reason with omega, he doesn't want to do this, the real him is in there somewhere" Said Kevin

"You're going to reason with him? Are you insane? He's as big as our house" Lucy shouted

"You'd rather wait for rainbow to blow him up? I need to buy time til Ralph gets back with the anti virus software" Said Kevin

"Just don't get yourself killed" Said Lucy

Kevin nodded and glitched down the floors below and ran into town. Omega had just finished burning honeys honey farm and several surrounding apartment buildings. Kevin knew what he was doing was dangerous, maybe suicidal, but he had to at least try this.

"OMEGA, STOP! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU" Kevin shouted as loud as he could

Omega stopped his rampage of the city and turned towards Kevin.

"Decepticon leader, Kevin Fluggerbutter. Action, terminate"

"Omega, you don't have to do this" Kevin shouted

Kevin threw off his jacket to reveal he was wearing a blue shirt with a red Autobot logo on it.

"You're an Autobot, you're good. Only a Decepticon destroys this recklessly" shouted Kevin

Omega aimed his rocket launcher at Kevin, but couldn't bring himself to fire.

"Detected, Kevin Fluggerbutter, royalty, prince of sugar rush, friend"

"That's right, you know me. You're not a bad guy omega, you're a hero, and one of my favorite Autobots." Said Kevin

Omegas body began sparking again.

"Detected, system corruption. Action, release counter virus"

Omega lowered his hand for Kevin to climb into, which he did.

"Kevin Fluggerbutter, friend. Omega, not a Decepticon"

Omega brought Kevin up to his shoulder. Kevin hopped onto his shoulder, he could see omegas eyes changing from purple back to their normal color.

"Releasing counter virus"

"You're doing good omega" said Kevin

Suddenly from the sky, something blue smacked omega in the head. It was rainbow dash.

"Let that boy go you giant freak" rainbow shouted

"Rainbow dash, stop, you're ruining everything" shouted Kevin

"He's just a big dumb robot, transformers are nothing more but machines with-

Omega grabbed rainbow dash in his claws and held her up to his face.

"Rainbow dash insults omega, insults prince Kevin. Omega, furious"

Omega raised his arm and threw rainbow dash screaming far off into the distance. Omega got on his knees, feeling weak, he put Kevin down.

"Omega, Sorry"

Omega collapsed onto the street, the lights on his body flashing, he was trying to reset. Kevin heard his phone go off in his pocket, it was Lucy. Upon answering, Lucy told him that Ralph fixed up omegas code box, and that him stalling might've been useful. Upon finishing his talk with Lucy, Kevin approached the giants face. He put his hand against his face.

"You're going to be ok Omega, I'm going to help you. Optimus and the others will help you" Said Kevin


	8. Aftermath of the attack

Kevin stood by Omega supremes side, rubbing his hand against his face.

"You're going to be ok Omega." Said Kevin

"Kevin, I've caused much destruction, wrecked your home. Why do you still like me?" Omega asked

"It wasn't your fault, that virus corrupted you. I could never hate you. I learned about you in school, you're a great warrior. Optimus must be really glad to have you on his side" Said Kevin

"Identity confirmed, behind you, Stan Litwak"

Kevin turned around to see an avatar of Mr Stan litwak looking at him. Everyone in the game knew who he was. He was the guy who owned the arcade his mom and dad lived in years back. The characters held him in great respect, even naming the main city after him. He knew they were all alive, and they've shared their game save file with him. Because of that, every now and then, he'd come and visit the city as an avatar, see how his characters he once cared for were doing.

"Hello little Kevin, quite a mess your worlds gotten into" Said Litwak

"Hi Litwak. Yeah, it's been quite a morning. Omega here got a virus, but he's ok now" Said Kevin

"Well fixing everything shouldn't be too hard from my perspective, simple clicking a few things should repair buildings" Said Litwak "Hows your family? How's old Ralph and Felix?"

"Grandpa Ralph's doing great, so's uncle Felix and aunt Calhoun. My family's been alright, my sister longs to explore outside this game, I wonder if she'll ever truly forgive me for that accident" Said Kevin

"Give little Lucy some time, she'll come around. Hear this games more popular than ever now, people are making these things called mods, whatever those are. All because of the videos everyone here posts on the internet, not sure how you do it" Said Litwak

"It's not that hard really" said Kevin

"Lifeforms, approaching. Affiliation, unknown" Said Omega

Kevin and Litwak turned to see green military helicopters and robotic suits as big as transformers heading towards them. Kevin knew these people, they were RDA soldiers from the game James Cameron's Avatar, which was delisted a long time ago. These guys moved in not long after the first major battle for the game, and they lived in a place they dubbed 'Hells gate' a few miles outside the city in the farmlands. Kevin knew the suits were known as AMP suits and the helicopters were scorpion gunships, but didn't know much about these guys, he didn't know much about what these guys game was. All the vehicles were heavily armed, and had their weapons aimed at Omega Supreme.

One of the AMP suits approached Kevin and Litwak, piloting it was a man with scars on his head, and wearing a green military uniform that read the name 'Quaritch'.

"Stand down little boy, and Litwak, heck of a day to come visit"

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know you" Said Litwak

"Colonel Miles Quaritch, head of RDA Secops operations at Hells gate in the farmlands. We're from the game James Cameron's Avatar. We protect the farmers in this game now, and this behemoth made a big mess over there"

"Colonel, there's no need to hurt him, his virus has been destroyed, and he's fine now" said Kevin

"Omega, Sorry. Will help fix game" Said Omega

Quaritch looked at Kevin and Litwak for a moment before turning to his men.

"Stand down troopers, we got a world to rebuild. Scorpions, help move debris and search for citizens in need of medical attention. Suits, start rebuilding the homes first, as well as search and rescue. As for you Omega, we'll be watching you" Said Quaritch

"Understood" Said Omega

And with that, the soldiers left Omega alone, and went to work rebuilding and rescuing injured citizens. It wasn't long until everyone, good and evil, was helping rebuild the game and its buildings. Omega supreme helped his friend Metroplex and the 2 left the main city to help fix up Iacon and Velocitron, the latter having suffered major damage to its tracks.

Fix it Felix was hard at work tapping his hammer everywhere he could to fix things up. The constructicons were even helping him out by rebuilding and moving debris. Despite what the constructicons felt about humans, being Decepticons and all, they did appreciate Felix due to his occupation of fixing and building things just like them.

At tappers restaurant by the beach, he was overseeing the removal of debris from his building before getting it rebuilt.

"Hey tapper, finally ready to have this hunter killer removed?" M bison asked

Crashed into the restaurant was an old terminator Aerial hunter killer, which was left over from the battle that happened during the first week the world was around. Tapper kept it because it looked cool.

"No, keep it, I like it just where it is" Said Tapper

"Surprised the eyes are still on" Said Ryu

"Surprised it hasn't died since it crashed" Said Tapper

"You're telling me this things still functioning?" Asked Ryu

"Relax, plasma guns have been removed and the engines are too damaged, it ain't flying anywhere" Said Tapper

Over in Niceland just a few blocks from the castle by Shanks Garage, Gene and the nicelanders we're sweeping the streets and making sure the citizens were ok. At Honeys honey shop, which she renamed to Honeys hive this morning since the name sounded better, Honey was going over the damage with her new friends.

"It's ruined, all of it" Said Honey sadly

"Not exactly. In case of emergencies, I had my boys install a basement, so all your extra inventory is nice and safe. We'll help you rebuild it all. As for the bees and honey farm, we gotcha covered. They're all perfectly safe" Said Maroni

"Really? That's great. Thank you mr Maroni" Said Honey

"Please, call me Daniel"

At Dobrina's book and donut shop, she was assessing the damage to her property with Rancis.

"For the most part place is ok, just need to get that roof fixed. I'll bring the magic hammer over once the castles repaired" Said Rancis

"Are the twins ok?" Asked Dobrina

"Of course, they're back at home with their friends cleaning up the place" Said Rancis

Meanwhile at the castle, Lucy was with her friend Mocho cleaning up her room. Her bedroom wall was fixed and her damaged stuff repaired with the touch of a magic hammer, with Kevin's room being fixed as they cleaned.

"Thanks so much for helping me mocho, I really appreciate it" Said Lucy

"It's nothing really" Said Mocho

As mocho picked things up off the floor, he couldn't help but keep looking at something on Lucys dresser. It was this big black rectangular thing with buttons on the side of it and his reflection on the front of it.

"Uh Lucy, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is this thing?" Mocho Asked

"That's my tv" Said Lucy

"This is a tv? It's huge. And where's the crank on the side to turn it on?" Mocho Asked

Lucy raised an eyebrow hearing mocho say that.

"I'm sorry what?" Lucy asked

"Oh just forget about it" Said Mocho

"No I want to know. Do you know what a tv is exactly?" Asked Lucy

"Yeah it's a box with moving pictures on it, used for entertainment" Said Mocho

"That is correct. You telling me you've never seen a tv like this before?" Lucy asked

"In my game tvs were boxy, and as big as that jewelry box over there"

Mocho pointed to one of lucys jewelry boxes lying on the floor that hadn't been picked up yet. It wasn't a big box.

"And In my game the picture was in black and white and you had to crank it to turn it on and the minute you stopped cranking it it turned off. They were really expensive, me and my sister have only caught glimpses of it in the past" Said Mocho

"And how expensive were tvs in your game?" Lucy asked

"They were 80 dollars, only the super rich could afford them. To compare prices, things like bread or ice cream would be 5 cents" Said Mocho

Lucy couldn't hold herself anymore and just burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mocho Asked

"80 dollars? For a tv that's the most pathetic size ever? No offense but that is completely ridiculous. I know very little about your game but from what little bits I have learned about you your game was the most primitive world I've ever heard of, more primitive than the ponies, and they move their own sun and moon manually" Said Lucy

"I'm not following" Said Mocho

"Tell you what, after my room is clean, we're gonna watch some tv" Said Lucy

"Um, ok" Said mocho

The 2 went back to cleaning up the mess made by Omega Supreme, and finished within 10 minutes. Lucy and Mocho sat on Lucys bed and she handed him a tv remote.

"What's this?" Mocho Asked

"It's to turn the tv on. And no there's no crank on my tv. As for black and white, forget that, there's this thing called color, you should see it sometime" Said Lucy

Lucy pushes the appropriate buttons on the remote and turned the tv on, landing on a news channel for the game, showing all the characters of the game helping to clean up the mess caused by Omega Supreme. Mocho started flipping through channels, amazed at how many things could be on a tv. He flipped channels and only occasionally stopped to see what was going on, he was awestruck seeing what he saw.

"How badly do you want to buy a tv now?" Lucy asked

"How much are these things?" Mocho Asked

"This is maybe 40 inches or something I don't know, maybe $300, probably more, not sure tv prices change" Said Lucy

"How easy is it to get money in this game?" Mocho Asked

"Not too hard. You can start a business and get money, or you can wait for your house to make it, I haven't been to your house yet but based on the size from what I can see from my window, you can earn a few hundred bucks a day, just check your mailbox" Said Lucy

"My house makes money?" Asked Mocho

"Every building does. You have a lot to learn about this game Mocho. I know you've only been here a week but you have a lot left to see. And since I like you, I'm gonna help you get a tv" Said Lucy

Lucy hopped out of her bed and went to one of her jewelry boxes, but the one she went to was full of money. She pulled out $400 in in game currency and gave it to mocho.

"This should be enough to get you a nice sized tv to put in your living room or something" Said Lucy

"I can't take-

"Mocho, I'm a princess, I live in a castle, I'm filthy rich, this is nothing. Consider it a donation" Said Lucy

Mocho gave a smile and ran to grab his backpack by lucys bed.

"Thanks Lucy, I'm going out to buy a tv right now" Said Mocho before running out of the bedroom


	9. Lucys big race

(Velocitron, near the entrance to the main track)

In Velocitron, only the fastest survived the races held here. Besides driving through the world itself, portals would randomly open to different worlds in the game, offering a unique challenge to all those who raced here. Vanellope and Shank were the queens of the track here, having won more races than anyone, it helped them earn money and gave them the adrenaline they craved. But they weren't here to race today, instead, they were there to support Lucy.

Shank had finally finished building Lucys custom car for racing. It was light blue which was her favorite color, and resembled both Shank and Vanellopes slaughter race cars. It was armed with missiles, oil slick, machine guns, and other surprises to help her win and crush her enemies. Everyone Lucy knew was here to support her, her classmates and teacher, Shank and her crew, even Honey showed up and was in the stands, accompanied by a couple of her friends, Daniel Maroni, a man in a green suit named Frank, and a man in a yellow suit named Stu, as well as her 3 bees respectively.

Lucy felt nervous but confident she was going to win. Shank was telling her all of the controls and features of the car. They all seemed simple to use. As Shank finished explaining all the features, Decepticon Starscream flew down to greet them. He gave a laugh.

"So, you must be Lucy, you're the competition? You make me laugh" Said Starscream

"What do you want?" Asked Rancis

"I hear this is where all the idiots hang out" Said Starscream

That comment angered Lucys friend Mocho, who stood up from his seat.

"We are not idiots" Mocho shouted angrily

"Oh how cute, a little rabbit boy is threatening me. I could kill all of you in an instant, but I'm not. I'm here to place my bet against you, 5 cubes of Energon" Said Starscream

Starscream reached behind his body and pulled out 5 blue cubes, a normal Energon cube was just as big as the twins.

"This'll be an easy win for me because you're not going to win the race" Said Starscream

"You can't race Starscream, you can't drive, you fly" Said Kevin angrily

"Who said I was racing?" Asked Starscream "allow me to introduce the winners of today's race, the Stunticons"

Lucy got a panicked look on her face upon hearing the name Stunticon. She didn't know much about them, but she knew they were Decepticon cars who were reckless drivers, and great racers, they rarely lost when racing. Lucy looked in her mirrors to see them approaching. One a Black Kenworth K100 semi truck with trailer named Motormaster, the leader of the group. The second was a yellow Tyrrell P34 formula 1 race car named Drag Strip. The third was a red Porsche 938 named Dead End. The fourth car was a black Ferrari 308 GTB named Wildrider. And the final car was a white Lamborghini Countache named Breakdown. They all had the power to form a powerful combined robot named Menasor, though Lucy was sure she wasn't going to have to see that, this was just a race.

"Meet Motormaster, Drag Strip, Dead End, Wildrider, and Breakdown. They are the stunticons, they come from my old game and they will be winning today's race. Back down while you still can little girl" Said Starscream before he walked off laughing

"Don't listen to that robot Lucy, you're going to win" Said Shank

"Good luck sweetie" Said Vanellope

"May the force be with you" Said Kevin

Lucy watched as her family went into the grandstands to watch the race from huge monitors on the side of the track. Before anything else was done, she saw her friend Mocho approach her.

"Don't be scared Lucy, you're going to do great" Said Mocho

"I really want to win this" Said Lucy

"And I know you are. You can beat these guys, while I've never seen you drive, I'm sure you're a great racer. If it makes you feel any better, I did get you something" Said Mocho

Mocho wheeled out what appeared to be the velocity cup out of a side door to the track.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lucy asked

"No, it's not the real one, I carved it myself, it's made out of wood, take a look" Said Mocho

Lucy grabbed the trophy and sure enough, it was wooden, but the detail was all there, down to the color and the Autobot, Decepticon, and imperial logos plastered around the trophy. It was gold painted, not as shiny as the real one but still a great effort.

"Look at the plaque" said Mocho

Lucy did just that and written on the plaque was something that made her smile, it read 'To Lucy from Mocho. Number 1 racer, number 1 friend'

"I made this in the event you don't win, wanted you to be happy, do you like it?" Asked Mocho

Lucy got out of her car and hugged mocho.

"I love it, thank you" Said Lucy

"I'll hold onto this til after the race" Said Mocho

Lucy climbed back into her car, but got taunted by the stunticons.

"You call that a trophy?" Said Motormaster

"It's made of wood" Said Breakdown

"Looks more like it belongs in the trash" Said Wildrider

"Either way, You're going down, auto trash" Said Motormaster

"A little girl like you should stick to dollies" Said Dead End

"You don't belong here" Said Drag Strip

Lucy felt angered and insulted. With a look of determination, she put on her racing helmet and made sure her seatbelt was tightened and secure.

"There are no rules in this race except win at any cost. Racers, start your engines" Said an announcer

Lucy revved her engine and stared straight into the track. A red light hung over the starting line. Upon turning green, all the racers sped off.

"And so the race begins"

Drag strip and Motormaster led the race through tank valley, repurposed hunter killer tanks from terminator salvation fired plasma blasts at the track, which everyone was quick to avoid. At the end of the valley was a portal that would lead to another city in the game. Velocitron had plenty of challenges itself but these ground bridge portals the transformers created helped give variety. Each city in world designer had a specially built road for the racers of Velocitron, as to not get in the way of citizens who didn't care for the racing. Lucy had managed to get to the front of her competition and drove through the portal, finding herself in between new Iacon and Kaon, where a battle was going on.

"Looks like the portal led to the transformer cities. Remember racers, no extra points are given for knocking out either faction" Said the announcer

There was gunfire everywhere as both factions battled it out. Soundwave caught a glimpse at the racers approaching his position, and decided to give a challenge.

"Rumble eject, activate pyro drivers"

A cassette tape shot out of Soundwave to form Rumble, who grew 2 big hammers on his hands.

"First I crack the shell, then I crack the nuts inside"

Rumble banged his hammers on the ground, creating cracks in the road which opened into holes. Lucy was quick to glitch past the holes, though Breakdown and Wildrider weren't so lucky and were quickly out of the race. Lucy hit some buttons on her car and fired a couple missiles at Rumble, knocking him down.

"That's for making me lose last time" Lucy shouted

"Laserbeak, Eject. Operation, motor destruction" said Soundwave

Another cassette tape shot out of Soundwaves chest to form the robotic red bird Laserbeak, who began chasing Lucy as she entered another ground bridge portal to paradise island. The track was lined with huge beach balls and water guns being fired at by beach goers.

"Nothing beats a relaxing trip to paradise island. Soak up the sun and enjoy the cool aqua blue ocean teeming with a wide variety of ocean life. And be sure to visit the new water park opening this June in the city's aquarium district" Said the announcer

Laserbeak screech and fired lasers at Lucy, who had enough problems to deal with.

"I can't shake him" Said Lucy

While distracted, Motormaster and drag strip sped past her, with Dead End attempting to ram her in the wall.

"You don't belong here, you should give up before I crush you" Said Dead End

Lucy looked at the buttons she had on her dashboard and activated one which caused spikes to extend from her wheels which injured Dead End and sent him crashing into a wall after being blasted with water from drunk spectators.

"You'll pay for this kid" Said Dead End

Lucy reached for a blaster in her glove box and took aim at Laserbeak, with one clear shot, she blasted his head, sending him crashing into a bunch of teens, and Laserbeak was big so he took out a lot of teens.

"Sorry" Lucy shouted

After traversing the track, Lucy managed to enter another ground bridge and find herself back in Velocitron. She could see Drag Strip and Motormaster not far ahead. She was in the final part of her race, she had to go through the sonic canyons before reaching the finish line. She got inbetween the 2 remaining cons, which proved to be a mistake. The 2 cons sandwiched her between their bodies.

"Time to die auto scum" Said Motormaster

Lucy began pushing buttons in panic, but her controls were failing, and the cons were crushing her car. Lucy began glitching, but then remembered her moms special power. She closed her eyes and focused, and within seconds, she glitched ahead of the 2, surprising them. She activated an oil slick which made drag strip slip off the main road and into a rock. Lucy swerved her car backwards and fired her machine guns at Motormaster which did little to slow him down. Using the last of her missiles, she fired them at Motormaster. He was hurt by them, but he still kept driving. He was very tough.

Lucy swerved her car in the right direction and drove through what remained of the canyons. There was no defeating Motormaster, she had to beat him in the race with her speed. The finish line was in her sight, but so was Motormaster who was speeding up. Lucy gave her car all she could give it, going as fast as she could, and with all her might, she drove past the finish line ahead of Motormaster. Lucy had won the race. She slammed on the brakes as Motormaster drove on. Her family and friends cheered for her, they ran for her car and picked her up, Lucy was speechless.

"I won? I won! I finally won a race" Lucy cheered

Her family and friends held her high and cheered in excitement for the young princess. The gold velocity cup materialized from the air and floated down into lucys hands, all nice and shiny and full of reward money. Lucys name written on the plaque, declaring her the winner of the Speedia challenge. Lucy held the cup high before hugging it, this was great.

The excitement of her friends and family was short, as Motormaster was driving back, along with the other stunticons. They began forming limbs, and combined into Menasor.

"You May have beaten the stunticons in a race, but now, see if you can beat me little girl" Menasor shouted

Before Menasor could slice them with his energy sword, Twilight shot a beam at Menasor causing him to disappear to another place in the game.

"Not today. Anyway congrats Lucy" Said Twilight

(With Menasor)

Menasor was transported to Paradise Island where he landed in the ocean. He screamed into the sky in frustration


	10. starting a business, karaoke, and spying

Sometime after the race in Velocitron, Lucy had went to her friend Mochos house for the first time since he moved in. His house wasn't too far from the castle, less than a mile away, she could even see her bedroom window from his, she didn't even realize how close he lived to home. Mocho was enjoying a game on Lucys iPhone while she looked at some boxes of carved figurines he had. Mocho didn't have a lot, just a bed and some clothes, as well as the boxes of figures.

"You seriously made all these?" Lucy asked

"Yep, all myself" Said Mocho

"I must say, you got a talent for this, especially at your age. How old are you again?" Lucy asked

"Just turned 7 a few weeks ago" Said Mocho

"Well I'm 6 and I don't turn 7 til July. How can you make all this?" Lucy asked

"It's not hard really, just something I picked up. In my game there wasn't a whole lot to do. All I remember was it was very Christian themed, and candy based in some way, a little apocalyptic and there being monsters" Said Mocho

"I don't get it" Said Lucy

"Me neither. It wasn't a great place to live but I had some good memories. Carving was just a unique way for me to pass the time. And with a forest right behind us there's plenty of wood." Said Mocho

Lucy looked through the boxes, there were lots of animals, as well as some carvings of people mocho might've seen in the game or on tv, he had one in his living room.

"You know mocho, you could make some money on these" Said Lucy

"Really? No way anybody's gonna want this stuff" Said Mocho

"I mean it, you could make a nice fortune with these, you'd be surprised what sells online, especially in this game. You obviously enjoy doing this" Said Lucy

"True" Said Mocho

"And there's no age requirement to own a business here, I mean your sisters a butcher, kills her own animals" Said Lucy

"That's her passion yes. And my mom makes sweets and my dad makes magic flowers" Said Mocho

"So this could be your thing" Said Lucy

"Gee I don't know-

"Come on, at least give it a chance, I'll even fund you a store, find you a nice location. You want a tv in your room don't you? And a phone of your own? I know you like playing on mine" Said Lucy

Mocho thought for a moment, and she was right. He wanted a tv for his room, and he wanted his own phone, everyone in his family had a tv and phone from their businesses, and while Lucy had offered to buy him those things he wanted to earn them himself, get a sense of accomplishment.

"Well, I do want a Samsung galaxy, and yes I want a tv" Said Mocho

"So you gonna give this a chance?" Asked Lucy

"Ok, fine, I'll do it" Said Mocho

"Great, I'll help you find a location tomorrow morning to set up" Said Lucy

"Great. If it's alright with you, I'm gonna go back to my game now" Said Mocho

"Oh yes of course, I'll be watching tv downstairs til my family picks me up for my victory dinner tonight at the Pit stop. Anyway thanks again for the trophy, have a special spot in my bedroom for it" Said Lucy before leaving the bedroom

(Velocitron a few hours later, The Pit Stop)

The pit stop was a popular restaurant and bar in Velocitron along with Maccadams old oil house. It was run by 2 anime fan site characters named Alden Monde and his brother Jojo, who moved in after their site was shut down for legal issues. Alden's daughter Natasia attended school with the twins and was bonding with Alden's girlfriend, former sugar rush racer Nougetsia Brumblestain, but this isn't important now. The restaurant was currently having a karaoke night, where for a small fee guests could sing songs from the real world, other games, and even some anime's if they wished, the owners were anime inspired after all.

Currently on the stage, Vanellope was singing a hip hop song with Disney Princess Ariel who showed up to lucys victory dinner with Anna and Elsa. Lucy and Kevin cringed at their moms singing, hip hop wasn't really their thing. Other guests at lucys dinner included Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and a couple sugar rush racers who saw the race on tv. When Vanellope finished, she sat back down next to Rancis with Ariel sitting with next to Elsa.

"You did great" Said Rancis

"Thanks flugs" Said Vanellope

As everyone ate their food, Alden approached them.

"So is everything good?" Asked Alden

"Fantastic" Said Vanellope

"Glad to hear that. Lucy, again I want to congratulate you on your first win, first of many I hope. So Kevin, tonight the night you're finally gonna sing on stage like your family has?" Asked Alden

"No, I don't sing" Said Kevin

"Neither did I, til I met these girls" Said Vanellope, referring to the princesses at their table

"Come on Kevin, we got transformers songs, they had animes" Said Alden

"Really?" Asked Kevin

"Yes, several, of course I would know, I know lots of anime. Tell you what, you sing one and your family eats free, what do you say?" Asked Alden

Kevin thought for a moment and stood up.

"Sure, not gonna turn down a free meal" Said Kevin

"Terrific, just get on stage and I'll set you up" Said Alden

Kevin walked over to the stage while Alden went to his brother who was working on a computer.

"He really doing this? Which one did you have in mind?" Asked Jojo

Alden picked a song on the computer.

"That one? Oh this should be good." Said Jojo

"Serves him right for telling my daughter Anime sucks" Said Alden

"Oh now that's just wrong" Said Jojo as he set the song up.

Alden took the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Hello again everyone and I hope you're enjoying your meals, we have a treat for you, Prince Kevin Of Litwak city is taking the stage to sing for a meal. Give him a round of applause" Said Alden

The guests clapped and Vanellope took her phone out to record.

"Kevin will be singing a song from my personal selection of stuff from anime, from the show Transformers the headmasters which I'm sure you've never heard of, have you heard of it prince Kevin?" Alden Asked

"Never" Said Kevin

"Well the song is called you are a transformer, hope you enjoy the performance, words will appear on the screen behind Kevin as usual, the words he'll be singing will be in front of him, enjoy the show" Said Alden

Kevin grabbed a microphone and nervously waved to the audience of diners. The song appeared in front of him.

"Wait is this in Japanese?" Asked Kevin

"Yes it is" Said Jojo

"Hold up a moment-

"Too late you already agreed to this" Said Jojo "just try your best"

The music started playing and the words Kevin was supposed to sing began lighting up in a screen in front of him, but being Japanese, he couldn't pronounce them properly.

"Youi wa ii ka? 3, 2, 1, 0! Kimi wa kawaru kokoro no mama ni" Kevin sang

(Are you ready? 3, 2, 1, 0! You can transform any way you want)

Kevin took a quick breath as the next lyrics came on screen. He was nervous, but it was too late to back out now.

"Dash da kasoku da Super Car

Jihibiki tatete sensha

Kassō Take Off Jet-ki da

Senkai Hovering Helicopter"

"Transform! Transform!

Kimi wa Transformer"

(Dash! Accelerate! Like a super car!

Make the earth tremble, like a tank!

Taxi out and take off, like a jet plane!

Circle around, hovering, like a helicopter!

Transform! Transform!

You are a Transformer!)

Some of the audience members laughed at Kevin's performance, Kevin honestly felt a little embarrassed at his performance so far.

"He's not terrible" said Anna

"Could use some work" Said Elsa

"Don't be nervous son" Said Rancis

Lucy stood up from her seat, and then quickly ran on stage.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Kevin Asked

"I'm not going to let you be completely embarrassed doing this. I'm gonna help you, I don't speak Japanese either but if you're going to be embarrassed, you won't be embarrassed alone" Said Lucy

"What?" Kevin Asked

Lucy grabbed a microphone and started singing the next words.

"Seigi no tame ni Let's Go! Let's Fight!

Kimi wa kawaru ikari ni moete" Lucy sang

(For the sake of justice! Let's Go! Let's Fight!

You can transform how your rage burns!)

" Steam shu-shu-shu-shu SL da

Nosshi nosshi to kyōryū" Kevin sang

"Yami wo kirisaku Laser Gun

Sora yuku kūbo ni gattai da" Lucy sang

(Steam hissing away, like an SL!

Stepping heavily, like a dinosaur!

Cut through the darkness, like a laser gun!

Combine in the sky, like an aircraft carrier!)

"Transform" Kevin sang

"Transform" Lucy sang

"Kimi wa Transformer" the twins sang at the same time

"Transform" sang Kevin

"Transform" sang Lucy

The song hit a quick instrumental part. The twins looked at each other with a look of confidence before finishing the song.

"Transform" sang Kevin

"Transform" sang Lucy

"Kimi wa Transformer" both twins sang as the song concluded, pointing to the crowd

While not the best at pronouncing what they probably read on their screen, the crowd cheered for the twins as they took a bow. Everyone at their table clapped as Vanellope finished her recording.

"This is definitely going online tonight" Said Vanellope

"Good job kids" Ralph shouted

(Somewhere else in the game, Litwak city beach)

At a small burger shop nestled between candleheads gift shop and an ice cream shop owned by the frozen themed sugar rush racers, a pair of stormtroopers waited for their food. It was very slow, and they were the only ones in the restaurant besides the couple employees. The troopers chatted while they waited for their food. These troopers were talking about events from the game battlefront 2, which they came from, having visited this game for a small vacation.

"I hear the blockade is starting to crumble, ships are breaking through all across the Anoat sector"

"This is Governor Adelhards fault. He should've put a stop to that uprising as soon as it began"

A worker came by with a couple burgers

"Enjoy your meal sir and ma'am" Said the worker

As the troopers grabbed their food, Pauli strolled into the restaurant, and changed the open sign to closed.

"Sorry pals, this shop is closed" Said Pauli

He grabbed the troopers burgers and slipped them each $100 in cash

"Here, why don't you head down to Tappers 2 buildings down and get yourself a decent burger time burger with a cold glass of beer, you troopers deserve it. And if you hear any screaming coming from this establishment, just drink your beer" Said Pauli

The troopers looked at each other before deciding to leave. The employee at the counter was confused.

"You, get me the manager, now" Said Pauli

The employee nodded and ran into the kitchen. Daniel Maroni strolled in just as the all clear was given. When the manager saw him, he was a little frightened.

"Zack, why don't you take the rest of the night off" Said the manager nervously "don't bother clocking out I got you"

The employee nodded and ran out of the restaurant. Meanwhile up in the support beams, honeys 3 bee friends were watching. They watched as Maroni beat the manager as he didn't have money he owed him. Bumble took pictures with a small camera he had on him. Once they got what they needed, they flew back to Honeys apartment.

Honey was currently watching tv in her house as well as watching lucy and Kevin's attempt at karaoke which she found amusing on her phone. Her 3 bee friends rushed in.

"Honey, we don't want you seeing those guys of yours anymore" Said Buzz

"They're criminals" Said Stinger

"They just beat up someone" said Bumble "I got proof. Oh no where's my camera? Aw great I lost it"

"Guys, you're overreacting" Said Honey "they're not criminals"

"You have to believe us" Said Buzz

"Yeah, we've been following them around" Said Stinger

"Oh I think I see what's going on, you're jealous" Said Honey "So you're trying to spy on my friends"

"No Honey that's-

"You're jealous you're not my only friends anymore, you're jealous I have actual human friends to talk to and you can't stand it. Well I don't want only bugs to be my friends if you haven't noticed. I've never had a real human friend before and I'm not gonna lose the ones I have" Said Honey a little angrily

Honey stood up and marched to her room. She grabbed her bees small beds and put them on the couch.

"I'll be watching tv in my bedroom, you 3 will sleep out here tonight, only when I think you've behaved, or I change my mind about you will you sleep in my room again" Said Honey angrily

She stormed off into her bedroom and slammed the door. Her bees were sad, how were they going to convince her they were right?


	11. The rest of Honeys side story

(The next morning)

Honey was at her business as usual, serving her usual customer, Lucy. The girl couldn't resist having a honey bun from her. Today she decided to eat and talk with Honey.

"I'm sorry abut your bees, I was getting used to them" said Lucy

"They'll get over it, they're at my apartment now, they couldn't stand to see me today. Maybe I was hard on them, for the longest time they were my only friends" Said Honey

"Do you see me as a friend?" Asked Lucy

"You're a nice girl Lucy, and I enjoy having you over. Maybe I will see you as a friend after a while, but for now I just see you as a loyal customer. So, any plans for today?" Asked Honey

"I'm gonna find a spot to start a business for a friend, he makes wood carvings, very intricate, and he's only 7. I'm gonna start by the boardwalk on the beach" Said Lucy

"I wish you and your friend luck. I gotta handle some business in the back, pay when you're ready to leave" Said Honey

"Ok honey" Said Lucy

Lucy finished the last bites of her honey buns and wiped her hands. She pulled some money out of her purse and placed a few dollars on the counter as well as a couple dollars in honeys tip jar like she did every time she came in. She turned to leave, but Pauli and Chester blocked the door.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Lucy

"You're light" Said Chester

"Did I undertip? Did the prices go up?" Lucy asked

She pulled a few more dollars out of her purse and placed them on the counter and tip jar, but Chester and Pauli didn't change their expressions. They simply walked towards the scared princess with their arms reaching for her.

(In the back)

Honey was sitting in her office, looking at security footage to see if her bees were overreacting. She didn't think she needed to do this ever as she trusted what happened in her store, but boy was she wrong. Why didn't she look at this footage before? She saw her friends hurting her customers, beating them and stealing their money. And she accepted that money, and their gifts. She was still keeping that stuff but she decided it was time to cut ties to Maroni and his thugs. Upon looking at more footage, she landed on footage of them right now beating up Lucy out back. How could they beat up a sweet little girl like her? She ran out of her office to confront them. When they saw her they instantly stopped.

"What are you doing? How can you beat up a little girl?" Honey Asked angrily

"This isn't what it-

"My bees were right about you, you guys are thugs and bullies. Get out, scram, leave, and tell your boss I never want to talk to him or you guys ever again" Honey demanded angrily

Pauli and Chester did what Honey told them and reluctantly left the premises. Honey picked up Lucy and grabbed her bag.

"Are you ok princess?" Honey Asked her

"My tummy hurts, they punched it hard" Said Lucy with tears in her eyes

"I'm gonna grab my purse then lock up the store, I'm taking you to my apartment to take care of you" Said Honey

"You don't have to close the store for me" Said Lucy

"It's my fault I met those guys, they did this to you on my property. I'm gonna look at you until you're better. I live across the street, it's not a long walk. Plus I got some apologies to make" Said Honey

(Not long later)

Honey had Lucy sitting on her couch as she examined her, she had no major injuries, nothing some rest couldn't fix. Lucy for the most part could walk fine, no bones broken and only minor bruises which honey was treating with some ice packs.

"You stay as long as you need princess, if necessary I'll take you home later, or I'll call your parents or grandpa to pick you up." Said Honey

"Thanks Honey, I appreciate it" Said Lucy

Honey put a blanket over her and gave her a tv remote.

"Why don't you watch some tv, I got an apology to make" Said Honey

Lucy took the tv remote and turned on the tv while Honey went to her bedroom to talk to her bees, where she had them waiting on her bed

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you guys, I thought they were nice people, but I was wrong, I understand if you guys hate me" Said Honey

Her bees nuzzled against her face.

"We could never stay mad at you Honey" Said Stinger

"We're more than just friends, we're family" Said Buzz

"Plus you still have Lucy" Said Bumble

"No, lucys not my friend, she's just a great customer" Said Honey

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that" Said Buzz

Life slowly went back to the way it was before Honey met pauli after that day, but that didn't mean Honey was a pushover anymore either. Despite how against it she was, she did have a way of dealing with the cheap npc's of the game, mainly threatening them with a toy blaster painted all black, and it worked. Honey hated having to do that but it was a necessary sacrifice in order to make business. Lucy got better quickly and was still a regular customer of hers.

A couple days after the incident, Honey had completed her formula for sweetened Energon, which was yellow colored, and was having different transformers try it. She currently had Soundwave to test it out since he was the first one she came across.

"Ravage, eject"

A black cassette tape shot out of soundwaves chest and transformed into a robotic like panther named Ravage, who viciously growled at Honey, frightening her.

"This is Ravage, he will taste your Energon cube, if he does not like it, he will kill you" Said Soundwave

Honey was too frightened to say anything. Her bees hid in her purse, scared, they couldn't sting a robot. Ravage took a sip of the energon, and soon found himself drinking more.

"Rumble, frenzy, Laserbeak, buzzsaw, eject"

More cassette tapes flew out of soundwaves chest and transformed to robots to taste the energon, and much to honeys delight, they loved it, even Soundwave, who was able to drink it without a visible mouth on his body. Honey took it around to other transformers, Perceptor and Shockwave, Grimlock, and Megatron and Optimus prime, they all loved it. Honey soon patented it and said she could get more made soon for mass distribution from the energon maker on the inventors hall.

Everything seemed to be going well for Honey, until one day, she got a letter in the mail, from Daniel Maroni. He wanted to apologize for his men's behavior, and he invited her for a drink at Macaddams old oil house and then get some Italian at his restaurant he owned downtown. If she was willing to hear them out she should attend, if she could not find it in her heart to forgive them, he'd agree not to contact her again. He was letting honey choose, she wasn't sure what to do.

After some thinking, she decided to hear him out, and went to the bar in Velocitron, where just like they said they'd be, they were at a table waiting for her. She sat down and placed her bag down while her 3 bees flew out of it and into her hair to listen.

"Honey, sweetie, I'm sorry about what you saw" said Daniel

"We can't help it, it's in our programming" Said Pauli

"Yes we are criminals, but we want to change. Your treats did get us through hard times" Said Chester

"Helped us through the move here" said Stu

"We even decided to sign up for video game therapy in Steam, our first class was this morning, we talked about our problems. Discussed how to be better about ourselves" said Daniel

"And the first step is apologizing. We're sorry we hurt Lucy" Said Pauli

"We're sorry we lied" said Daniel

"Sorry for beating up your customers" said Francis

"For everything we've done. We don't want to lose you" said Daniel

"If you can truly forgive us, let us buy you a drink, come join us at one of our next classes in 3 days, let us prove ourselves. If not, just walk away now, you'll never see us again" Said Pauli

Honey looked at them for a minute, and then smiled.

"I'll give you guys another chance, but if I catch you hurting a little girl again, it's over" Said Honey "And I'll definitely join you for one of your classes"

"We'll pick you up before then. Have a look at the menu, all kinds of good stuff here" said Daniel

At another table, a few transformers were getting into a fight. The owner, Macaddam, was not happy. He was a big looking robot, and that was saying something since to Honey they were all big.

"There will be no fighting here" he said out loud

Macaddam transformed into something so terrifying, words couldn't describe it. It was enough to frighten the boys arguing into leaving to settle their disputes outside.

"There are some things I won't get used to here" Said Honey as she caught her breathe from seeing that

(The next day)

Honey was back at work, selling her goods as usual.

"That'll be $27.50" Said Honey

"Ooh, I forgot my wallet" Said the npc customer

"Typical response. Well my policy says no ious, if you have a problem you can always take it up with my financial advisers" Said Honey

Daniel and his men stepped out from Honeys break room and faced the npc, cracking their knuckles and showing their hidden revolvers. The npc paid the fee that was due and left Honey a tip before running out. Honey and the guys all gave a laugh.

"It's great to have you guys back" Said Honey

"It's more fun doing things this way" Said Daniel

The group noticed some bobbies running towards the donut shop across the street. They all looked out the window and saw Lucy on a little rampage, she looked furious. Swinging at things with a lightsaber.

"Stop, in the name of the law" shouted one of the bobbies

Lucy picked up the bobbies with the force and threw them back. She was held down by several more bobbies as well as the donut shop owner, Dobrina. Honey nervously back away from the window.

"I don't want to know what that was about" said Honey

"Want us to talk to her?" Asked Pauli

"I'd rather not want to bother Lucy right now, she seems to be having issues" Said Honey


	12. Lucy the spoiled little princess pt 1

Before I begin, I'd like to thank Mangle6 for making the princess song Lucys going to sing in this chapter, mangle I'll continue that story I promised you in return soon.

Also if you're a fan of this story, check out my friend Vickyt36's story, Queen bee, takes place in this exact world I created and follows her oc honey, it's very interesting to read.

(Vanellopes castle, Lucys bedroom)

The young princess awoke to the sound of rain hitting her windows, with thunder booming far off in the distance. Lucy hated the rain for several reasons, the main reason was it brought back a horrible memory. She stared out the window from her bed, still half asleep, the memory was coming back.

(6 months ago, Star Wars Jedi Fallen Order)

In a valley full of old abandoned Clone Wars era capital ships, the twins were running for their lives from one of the games villains, an imperial inquisitor known only as the second sister. The inquisitors were Jedi hunters, and while neither twins were Jedi, the way they looked made them stand out and get unwanted attention, effectively breaking the games number one rule for survival, Don't stand out.

They were nearing the games exit, just a little further. The sky was dark and stormy, making their task slightly more difficult as they didn't want to slip. The second sister was chasing after them, her double bladed lightsaber glowing in her hand. She threw the saber at the twins, striking Lucy in the back, knocking her down.

"Lucy!" Kevin shouted

As Lucy began to black out, she saw Kevin fire laser blasts at the inquisitor, her blocking every shot. It was the timely arrival of the games main character that Kevin was able to escape with Lucy.

(Back to the present)

Lucy shook the thought aside. She stared at her ceiling, thinking about that day. She was lucky to be alive, but because of that incident, she and Kevin lost their privilege to explore the internet alone without an adult family member, and they were always hesitant. They had just been allowed to leave and suddenly they lost their privilege.

Lucy saw a lightning bolt in the sky in the far distance, seeing it gave her another memory.

(6 months ago, the castle, 1 week after being banned from exploring the internet alone)

An evil man in black robes was electrocuting Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis, and Kevin with lightning powers, his name was Emperor Palpatine. Not long after being banned from exploring the internet, he came to Lucy in her dreams, explaining he was from a delisted game and he wanted to help her, a big fool she now was. He gave Lucy her force powers by altering her code, he tricked her into thinking her family didn't love her, and now was trying to overthrow her family from power and rule the city, and eventually the entire game.

Lucy, now sporting a red bladed lightsaber, went for him. He turned his powers on her, attempting to kill her too. She had shown weakness not willingly killing them herself when she had the chance. Lucy used all her willpower to deflect the lightning, and with all her strength, she turned the tide of the fight, and cut off his hands, before stabbing him in the chest, killing him once and for all.

(End flashback)

That incident convinced Vanellope and Rancis that if Lucy could fall for a plan like Palpatine's, then she shouldn't be allowed in the Internet by herself for the time being. It saddened her greatly. She loved her home and all, but she'd seen everything there was to see. The transformers were planning a few different worlds based on the ponies old home Equestria, her parents old home of sugar rush, among several others still not announced, but they were a ways away from being programmed and built.

Lucy was sick of the same old routines in and out from everyone, she wanted some more variety. Even the transformers themselves became predictable, and Velocitron only had so many options with mixing up races, there were only 3 worlds and not all the cities had tracks for the ground bridges to accommodate. Just seeing one new game, that's all she wanted, was that so hard to ask? At this point, she'd even settle for one of the Wolfenstein games, where the Nazis lived, yes, she was that desperate to see a new world she'd want to go there. Being a princess she had the ability to sing, and she felt a song coming out. She got off her bed and went to the window. She started to sing.

_'I used to be able to explore the internet in stride._

_I would take a look at every river and tide._

_But after one near genocide, I'm forced to stay in this game, confined._

_Everyday, I get out of bed on the wrong side._

_Feeling like I have to tie down my adventurous pride._

_It's not fair, when I'm forced to keep this annoying thorn in my side.'_

Lucy turned to her closet and began picking out her usual outfit and brushing her hair as she continued to sing.

'_I have to go along with the ride._

_My family wants to be, on the safe side._

_I can't blame them for wanting to keep me secure, wanting to keep me from getting too starry-eyed._

_But it's not always easy to put my pride aside._

_Specially, when every new thing I see makes me mystified.'_

Lucy finished getting dressed and looked out the window towards the city as well as the wreck of the ISD Dauntless in the ocean.

_'I have to rectify, my reputation in my family's eyes, to something less undignified._

_But it's just so hard, it makes me wanna cry._

_Cuz to my adventurous spirit this is like suicide._

_But I have to stay, where it's so boring, I swear I'm gonna die'_

Lucy placed her hand on her window as she finished her song. She looked towards the welcome center off to her right, the characters of litwaks were leaving the game to get out of the games weather, lucky them.

"One day I'll be able to leave on my own again. Couldn't hurt to discuss this over breakfast could it?" Lucy asked herself

Unfortunately for the young princess, her request was denied. Her parents and Ralph thought the Internet was too dangerous for her and Kevin at their age right now, even though she brought up again what happened wasn't her fault and her fighting to survive the stunticons at her race the other day. They argued that she could regenerate in kaon, in Velocitron, and paradise island, she wouldn't out there. Nothing she said would change their minds, and to her, that was frustrating. Lucy lied on her bed after breakfast for a half hour, the rain had stopped and the sun was beginning to come back out. She looked at the trophy mocho carved for her which stood on its own pedestal by her tv. Couldn't hurt to visit mocho, see how he was doing. She grabbed her purse and headed out, the thoughts she had all morning circling in her head. The streets were quiet surprisingly, not many citizens out. A Bobby turned to her and greeted her.

"Lovely day for it princess"

"Yeah whatever" Said Lucy

"You look down princess, something wrong?" The Bobby Asked

Lucy told the Bobby how she was feeling and why, but he didn't really be supportive of her.

"Outside worlds pretty dangerous, you know? Much safer here, much safer than my game" said the Bobby

"I'm so sick of that excuse. It was one game, I never even made it out of the site before my accident happened" Said Lucy

"Well still, you're a lot safer here. Bored or not, sometimes things are better the way they are" Said the Bobby

"Well what do you know, you take a drug that makes you smile and forget your past"

Lucy angrily walked away from the Bobby who was left confused at her comment. Lucy sometimes wondered why the bobbies even hung around her game, their game wasn't gone, it was still around, then again, there were a lot of them and they all looked nearly the same, be hard to miss a few. All she knew about their game was it wasn't a place she was ever allowed to visit since she was a kid, the citizens of the game having bad memories seeing kids. Kids reminded them of something terrible they did, but she never pushed that subject nor asked the bobbies, as she found their smiles somewhat creepy.

Lucy passed Honeys shop, Honeys hive, which was across the street from her. Honey was standing outside in front of a giant red microscope that was looking at an Energon cube colored yellow. Lucy had never seen a yellow Energon cube, it normally came in red, blue, and pink. The microscope transformed into an Autobot, Perceptor.

"Based on my cursory evaluations, the Energon in this cube is of just the right sweetness as well as still being Energon for me to survive. However this sweetened Energon is dangerous if heavily consumed, so I recommend no more than 2 cubes to be consumed every few hours" Said Perceptor

"Is it really that bad?" Honey Asked

"Do you really want to see a robot on a sugar rush? No I don't think so. Also, I don't find it safe for human consumption either, but that's just common sense, only an idiot human would drink Energon, an idiot you are definitely not Miss Potts" Said Perceptor

"Why thank you mr Perceptor" Said Honey

"This honey based Energon can be made with the Energon maker within a week or so, and I'll put some warning labels on the cubes, best to drink responsibly, even to robots in disguise like myself" Said Perceptor

Perceptor walked away while honey went back into her shop. Lucy thought about going in, but she still had trust issues with those gangsters she was friends with, so she passed for today, but maybe later. Lucy had told Honey about how she felt being trapped here, and she only somewhat sympathized with her, she really didn't have much experience in the Internet, having stayed in her website all her life til it shut down before wounding up here. She was too focused on her business right now to care about visiting the internet, so she really couldn't understand her problems right now. All she said was maybe her parents were right.

Her parents, Ralph, Felix, Shank and her friends, seemed like everyone in her family didn't understand how she was feeling, except Calhoun who did side with her, and was currently trying to think of a resolution to her and Kevin being allowed to see the Internet by themselves, but with little luck right now. Besides Calhoun the only person who understood her was Kevin, he kept blaming himself for what happened, but there was little he could do for her right now.

Lucy walked into Dobrinas donut and book shop. Dobrina was the only person in the store at the moment, and she gave a smile seeing Lucy.

"Good morning princess. Nice of you to come visit" Said Dobrina

Lucy took a seat at one of her bar seats and placed her purse on the counter.

"Just a donut auntie Do I'm not in the mood. Chocolate with sprinkles" Said Lucy

Dobrina got Lucy her donut and Lucy lazily threw a couple dollars at her

"What's wrong my sweet princess?" Asked Dobrina

"You wouldn't understand" Said Lucy

"I'm a friend of your family's, of course I will" Said Dobrina

Lucy then spent the next few minutes explaining how she was feeling, and much to her frustration, Dobrina agreed with her parents. Lucy was so sick of hearing this response, all her built up anger was finally coming out. She threw her half eaten donut at Dobrina and sliced a table in half with her lightsaber. Dobrina tried reasoning with her, but Lucy yelled back, saying she didn't understand how she was feeling, trapped in this game, she may have been happy with her life, but she wasn't. Lucy expresses her frustration by knocking down books off of shelves and slicing tables in half. Dobrina was starting to lose her patience. Lucy reached for her purse to leave but Dobrina grabbed the strap.

"You leave now and I'll have you grounded. You're acting like a spoiled brat. Don't think I'm not gonna tell your dad about this. Let go of the bag and I'll forgive you for the damage you caused" Said Dobrina

"No!" Lucy shouted

"Let go of the-

Lucy bit Dobrinas hand in anger. She grabbed her purse and made a run for the door. Dobrina caught up with her outside and tried holding her down. People started to stare, and unknown to Lucy, people were recording videos of the whole incident.

"You are in big trouble young lady, I've tried being nice" Said Dobrina

Lucy used the force to push Dobrina off of her and into her store window.

"Stop, in the name of the law!" A Bobby shouted

4 bobbies began running for her, but she lifted them with the force and threw them back. It wasn't enough, as more snuck up behind Lucy and held her down, beating her with their batons. She was cuffed with glitch proof cuffs, and was knocked unconscious.

"I didn't want things to be this way" Said Dobrina

Honey Potts slowly crept out of her store to watch the scene. She didn't want to get involved but she cared about Lucy, it's a shame she was being arrested like this. Dobrina, Honey, the bobbies, and everyone around heard screaming coming closer and closer.

"What is that noise?" A Bobby Asked

Honey looked up to see what she guessed was rainbow dash heading towards them, and she was right. Rainbow crashed into a couple of the bobbies and landed on top of Lucy.

"I've been in limbo for an ENTIRE WEEK! If anyone sees omega supreme, tell him I'm sorry I angered him" Said Rainbow before walking away

Honey was left dumbfounded seeing everything that just happened. This game was weird, but it sure wasn't boring unlike what Lucy said. The bobbies began to take Lucy back to the castle to receive punishment from her family, but unknown to her, the videos of the incident were being posted online. This was only the beginning of bad things to come for Lucy, or as the videos were calling her, the spoiled little princess.


	13. Lucy the spoiled little princess pt 2

(Not long later)

Rancis, Vanellope, and Ralph, all sat in the throne room to the castle going over plans to approve of the upcoming sugar rush world to world designer.

"I think the kids will love this" Said Vanellope

"I think so too" Said Rancis

"Maybe it'll ease Lucys mind a little bit" Said Ralph

"So we're all in favor. I'm gonna see what the other racers think but I give the ok for the transformers to-

Before Vanellope could finish, there was a knock on the front door. Ralph went to go answer it, and when he opened the door, he was surprised to see some Bobbies holding an unconscious Lucy.

"Good day Mr Wreck-it, we've come to return your granddaughter, she got herself into a mess of trouble" Said one of the bobbies

"What kind of trouble?" Ralph asked

"She was causing a little, shall we say, property damage at Dobrinas donut shop. She agreed not to press charges but since you rule this city with your friend back there, we think you all should be the ones to properly punish her. Her tantrum was filmed and posted online, this won't look good for any of you"

The bobbies handed Lucy over to Ralph who then proceeded to bring her to her parents. Rancis, after hearing that Lucy got into some trouble and it was filmed, was looking on his phone for the video. Upon landing on the video, he, Vanellope, and Ralph watched it, shocked to see Lucy would do such a thing.

"And she thinks she can be trusted alone in the Internet?" Vanellope Asked

"This isn't good" Said Ralph

"The backlash we'll get for this, the citizens of Litwak city are gonna think we're horrible parents if we let her get away with stuff like this" Said Rancis

"Well it's time to put my foot down and punish her. We're gonna get her in bed, then talk to her, but before we do"

Vanellope took lucys necklace and bracelet she bought for her off her body.

"I told lucy she could keep these if she was great at school, but now I've decided she can't have these back til she learns a lesson out of this. Ralph, get her to my room, I'll talk to her there" Said Vanellope

"Sure thing kid" said Ralph

"I'm gonna lock these in my office desk, nobody tell Lucy where these are, she'll try to steal them back" Said Vanellope

(A couple hours later)

Lucy woke up in her moms bed, her head hurting a little.

"What the? How'd I get back here?" Lucy asked herself

"Hello Lucy"

Sitting on chairs next to the bed were her parents.

"So we saw you had a meltdown in public" Said Rancis

"I was just frustrated" Said Lucy

"There are better ways to deal with frustration young lady, but slicing a business up and throwing the police around, now that's too far" Said Vanellope

"Sweetie, we know you're angry about being trapped in this game, we get it, your mother knows that feeling, but throwing a tantrum in public like that's not gonna help you" Said Rancis

"Do you understand the position you put us in? We run this city, and now we're being called bad parents because of what you did back there. The internet's calling you the spoiled little princess" Said Vanellope

"That tantrums online?" Lucy asked

"Yes, comments are dubbing you as spoiled and violent, unpredictable. You want to explore the internet by yourself and this is how you behave? I'm sorry Lucy but we can't just let this go, you have to be punished" Said Vanellope

"What?" Lucy asked

"For one month, you are not to step outside this castle under any circumstances. Also we are also having your teacher give you private lessons on how not to behave in public. Last thing, I took the jewelry I bought you a couple weeks ago away" Said Vanellope

Lucy looked at her arm and her neck, she was right, they were gone.

"You can have them back when I think you've learned your lesson. Don't bother trying to find them I hid them well. I'm sorry about this Lucy, but you have to understand actions have consequences" Said Vanellope

Lucy ran to her room crying. How could she do something so stupid? Once a video from this game was released to the internet, there was no taking it back. She brought shame to her family. Lucy sank her face into one of her pillows and cried. A few minutes later as her crying slowed, Rancis walked into the bedroom and sat next to her.

"Hello princess. Look, your mother and I hate having to ground you, but you did make a mistake" Said Rancis

Lucy turned to face her father. She hugged him, her tears staining his shirt.

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm so so sorry" Said Lucy

"I know you are. But it's gonna take a little bit for people to forget about this" Said Rancis

"So I really can't leave the castle for a month?" Lucy asked

"I'm afraid not princess, we hate having to do this, but we hope you learn something out of this experience. Be glad we're not banning you from technology or anything, had you actually killed a few bobbies maybe we would've, they're not from this game you know" Said Rancis

"Then why do they stick around here?" Lucy asked

"Not entirely sure to be honest. I gotta get back to work now, gotta patrol the skies for threats. If you promise to behave, maybe I can take you flying next weekend. I'll talk to your mother and make an exception" Said Rancis

"Thanks daddy, id like that" Said Lucy

Rancis kissed Lucy on the forehead and then left the bedroom to get back to work. Lucy looked out her window once again before turning away, she had made a stupid mistake.

(An hour later)

Kevin was just arriving home in a nice looking car driven by his friends dad.

"Thanks for the ride mr crisp" Said Kevin

"Anytime Kevin, see you around" Said Lodhi crisp Sr

"See you later Kevin" Said Kevin's friend, Lodhi crisp jr.

Kevin grabbed his backpack and ran past the castles front gates and past the gardens towards the front doors. He unlocked the door with a key before going inside.

"Mom, dad, grandpa, I'm back from the movies with Lodhi" Said Kevin

Vanellope and Ralph were on their thrones talking when Kevin approached them.

"Welcome home son, you have a good time?" Vanellope Asked

"Yep, that was a funny movie. Is it ok if I take Lucy to see it sometime, I think she'd like it" Said Kevin

"Sorry Kevin, but your sister is grounded" Said Vanellope

"Grounded? What did she do?" Kevin Asked surprised

"She had a little, episode, in the middle of sweet street" Said Ralph

"It was pretty bad, me and your father have had no choice but to ground her, she's to be confined to this castle for a month. Harsh yes but it's gonna take that long probably to make the citizens forget this. They're calling us horrible guardians for raising her to be like this. It's best you don't disturb her right now son, she still needs time to cool off" Said Vanellope

"Oh, ok" Said Kevin

Kevin turned to walk to his bedroom upstairs before Vanellope stopped him again.

"Remember tonight's family movie night, I got a little surprise for you" Said Vanellope

"Really, what is it?" Kevin Asked

"You'll see tonight" Said Vanellope

Kevin ran upstairs to his bedroom, passing lucys bedroom which was next to his. He decided it was best not to bother her right now, knowing how emotional she could get, plus he didn't know how to respond to what his mom told him she did. Kevin went into his room and threw his backpack near the bed before sitting at his desk. He took out his phone and looked up any new videos from the game posted onto buzztube. To his dismay, he saw the video about lucys tantrum. Some comments said Lucy should've been raised better, that she was a spoiled little princess. Kevin felt bad for his little sister, he knew how she felt.

Ever since Lucy got hurt in Jedi Fallen Order, and got her force powers from Palpatine in her dreams, he's blamed himself. It wasn't her fault, he was to blame. He tried his best to convince his parents otherwise, but to no avail, they were both punished for that action. He knew how much the internet meant to Lucy, in some ways she was just like their mom. Being trapped in this game was killing her. Kevin on the other hand didn't mind too much, while he wasn't too thrilled not allowed to leave his game to visit other games and sites, he made the best of it. He had friends to hang out and play with, and he could still order things off the internet.

The place Lucy wanted to visit the most but couldn't right now was the ISD Dauntless which he could see from his window in the ocean. While that would be cool to see the inside of a star destroyer, Kevin wondered what was inside the forest by his house, the forbidden forest as it was called. It stretched through a few miles of the farmlands to hell's gate. Seemed like a fun place to play, had it not been infested with deadly creatures. When the ponies of hasbro built their village on the other side of it, they brought deadly creatures from their site with them. They saw nothing wrong with having those creatures here saying they rarely left the forest of their home. They weren't wrong, but his parents were highly against it. Once their world was programmed in by the transformers they promised to take them with them when they moved there, but that needed at least another month or 2 before that could happen.

Kevin looked to a family picture on his bedroom desk of him and Lucy. She must've been going through some tough times right now, he knew he had to watch over her, who knows how other people would treat her for the next month?

Kevin didn't really see Lucy much that day except at dinner, she kept to herself. She gave some small talk to her big brother but was still ashamed of what she had done and merely ate in silence. By 7:30 it was time for family movie night to begin, the family and Ralph all sat in the throne room as a tv was brought in. All but Lucy was there, she wasn't allowed to be there due to being grounded. Kevin looked at lucys empty throne for a moment before turning to his mom who was putting a blu Ray disc on.

"Kevin, since you're doing well in school, me and your father have been talking, and we have decided we think you can watch this movie a little early" Said Vanellope

Vanellope handed him the movie case and his eyes went wide, the movie was Bumblebee, A live action transformers movie. His parents were trusting him to watch it. He gave a smile and hugged his mom.

"Thank you mom" Said Kevin

"No problem Kevin, enjoy the movie" Said Vanellope

Kevin sat back in his throne with a blanket over his lap and essential movie snacks in front of him as Vanellope played the movie. The movie began over the transformers home world of Cybertron, the Autobots were on the verge of losing their civil war with the Decepticons who vastly outnumbered them. Kevin watched as his favorite characters battled, with a smile on his face. He looked again at lucys throne for a second. Even though she tolerated the transformers at best and she'd say he should watch the movie, he felt bad she couldn't be there to enjoy this special moment with him. Plus she was all alone in her room, being left out. Kevin should've been happy, but instead he wasn't. He stood up from his throne.

"I can't do this" Said Kevin.

"Can't do what?" Ralph asked

"I don't want to watch this, not without Lucy" Said Kevin

"Son, she's grounded" Said Rancis

"Family movie night just doesn't feel the same without her, grounded or not. I'm not gonna stop you watching this, but I'm not gonna let her be alone. I'm going to play with her" Said Kevin before running off upstairs

The 3 adults looked at each other.

"I don't know, should we invite her down here?" Asked Ralph

"No ralph, lucys been punished, she has to learn from this experience" Said Vanellope "I know this is hard but we need to be good parents"

"Uh Nelly, since we're talking I have something I want to talk about regarding Lucy" Said Rancis

(Upstairs, Lucys bedroom)

Lucy was lying on the ground playing with a couple ponies and a castle. She didn't like being left out of family activities. She heard a knock on her bedroom door which surprised her, who could be knocking? It couldn't be a castle servant, they all went home by this time of day. It couldn't be any of her family, they were having movie night. Lucy got up when the knocking continued and opened the door to see Kevin with his backpack sitting next to him.

"Kevin?" Lucy asked

"Hi Lucy" Said Kevin

"What're you doing here, what about movie night?" Lucy asked

"It didn't feel the same without you" Said Kevin "I wanted to play with you and keep you company"

"You don't have to do that for me" Said Lucy

"I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to care about you. I have some of my own toys in my backpack, figured I'd stay a while. I have a bag of airheads too, your favorite candy. I gave up watching Bumblebee for you that's how much I care"

"You gave up watching Bumblebee? Why? You've been dying to see that movie" Said Lucy a little surprised

"It didn't feel the same not having you next to me" Said Kevin

Lucy smiled and pulled her brother in for a hug, he really did care for her.

"Thank you" Said Lucy

"Your welcome sis" Said Kevin

Kevin grabbed his backpack and walked into the bedroom. He started pulling some toys out of it and setting them up.

"Lucy, what you did today was wrong, but that doesn't mean I don't love or care about you. About that accident, as I know that still bothers you, I truly am sorry. You're a sweet little girl, you deserve better" Said Kevin

"It's ok Kevin, I don't hate you for that, you didn't know, and you kept your promise that day, you did get me home. Hey, while it might not be Bumblebee, how about I put on toy story while we play?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, that'd be great" Said Kevin

Lucy put the movie on her tv and played it, and then went back on the floor to play with her brother who was playing with his favorite toy, optimus prime. In his best optimus impression, Kevin spoke to her with the toy in hand

"No matter what happens Lucy, your big brother loves you and promises you'll see the Internet in its whole soon enough, you just need patience and must not resort to violence to solve your problems. You're better than a Decepticon" Said Kevin in his best Optimus impression

Lucy giggled and grabbed one of her favorite ponies, a yellow Pegasus named Fluttershy and spoke in her best impression to his toy.

"I admit I may have gone overboard, and I truly am sorry. And I'm so glad you care about me to hang out with me tonight" Said Lucy

"Let us hope the citizens don't hold this against you, especially your friends" Said Kevin in his optimus voice again

"I hope so too. But mocho will be supportive, next time I see him I'm sure he will be, he doesn't have a phone yet so I can't ask him now" Said Lucy


	14. Ralph comforts Lucy

(That night)

Lucy was having trouble sleeping, she was tossing and turning in her bed, memories were starting to turn into nightmares.

(Lucys dream)

Lucy was running through an empty internet, with the Second sister chasing after her.

"You have nowhere to run Jedi"

"Please just leave me alone" Lucy shouted

Lucy ran into a dead end and was trapped as the inquisitor approached her, activating her lightsaber.

"At last I have found you" Said the second sister

"Please, I'm not from your game, you don't want to do this" Lucy cried

"Oh, I believe I do. The Jedi betrayed the republic, the empire killed them all. The empire brings order, Jedi like you disrupt that order, no matter what game they're from"

Lucy reached into her purse, but the inquisitor used the force to pull it away from her and slice it in half.

"Not so tough without your bag of tricks now are you? If you just stuck to your own game you'd be home safe and sound in bed. No ones coming to rescue you here"

"No, please no" Lucy cried

The second sister raised her lightsaber and in a swift move, sliced lucys head off.

(End dream)

Lucy bolted up from her bed breathing heavily. She hugged her stuffed pony toy tightly, frightened. Her watch said it was a little past midnight, everyone in her home was asleep by now. Lucy looked around her room, she was home, she was safe. Normally the inquisitor didn't frighten her, but being grounded yesterday and seeing those things that gave her bad memories reminded her of her. She was just following her programming, most likely she didn't know she was a Jedi but then again she didn't want to seek her out and ask her. Upon seeing the Inquisitor wasn't in her room, she lied back in bed, and tried for several minutes to get to sleep, but had trouble doing so.

"Maybe some milk will help me sleep" Said Lucy to herself

Lucy threw on a robe and slippers and hugged her pony as she walked to the kitchen. The hallways were dark and unlit, so she moved slowly, but then again, she also moved quickly, for the inquisitor for all she knew could be hiding in her house.

"She's not here, she won't get me" Lucy whispered to herself

Lucy eventually made it to the kitchen where she turned the lights on, shielding her eyes. She went to the fridge and pulled out a container of milk. She heard someone coming, it was Ralph.

"Hey kid, aren't you up a little late?" Ralph asked

"Hi grandpa, I was just thirsty, I had a nightmare" Said Lucy

"Nightmare? You wanna talk about it?" Ralph asked

Lucy looked down.

"I think I know. Here kid, let me pour that for you, I'm thirsty too" Said Ralph

Ralph grabbed a couple cups while Lucy sat on a chair by one of the counters.

"Grandpa Ralph, we're safe in this castle right? No one can break in here?" Lucy asked

"Of course we're safe, the front walls are 10 feet tall, no one can just scale them. And we have a security system" Said Ralph as he poured the milk

"The inquisitor, she can't get in here right?" Lucy asked

"Oh, so that's what this is about. Lucy you don't have to worry about her, she doesn't know where you live. She won't be coming here" Said Ralph

Lucy shakily grabbed her cup and drank.

"I'm scared grandpa, Kevin tells me the inquisitors are Jedi hunters, they're persistent. I don't want to die grandpa"

Ralph kneeled down next to Lucy and looked in her face.

"She's not gonna hurt you kid, I won't let her. I protected you from the Nazis when you were a baby, and I'm gonna protect you from this inquisitor that attacked you. Would you feel better if you slept with me tonight?" Ralph asked

"Can I grandpa?" Lucy asked

Ralph smiled and nodded. Lucy finished her milk and Ralph picked her up in his arm. He took her to his room, which was big and sized just for him, a big chair, a big warm bed, big tv, everything was big enough to support him. He also had smaller furniture for Vanellope and her family. The full moon shone into the room, it was a pretty sight. Lucy removed her robe and slippers and got into bed next to Ralph who tucked her in.

"You're safe Lucy, I won't let anyone hurt you" Said Ralph

"I love you grandpa" Said Lucy

Ralph smiled hearing that. He made himself comfortable in the bed and Lucy nestled up next to him. Lucy definitely was Vanellopes kid, when she had nightmares she'd always come to Ralph, but those days ended long ago. Since Lucy looked like Vanellope, it felt nice for Ralph to have that experience again. Even though lucy was grounded, and couldn't do certain things, he was still going to make sure she was alright. Ralph covered himself with his blanket and fell asleep happy, with a smiling Lucy nestled next to him.


	15. Ralph and Felix watch the twins

(Several years ago)

It was the twins 1st birthday, and Vanellope was throwing a party to celebrate for all the citizens to attend. The twins were a big deal to many of the citizens of Litwak city as they were the first born in the game that weren't NPC's. While Vanellope and Rancis were getting the party ready, Ralph and Felix were going to take the kids for a walk around the Internet, each pushing a baby carriage. The twins both had a blanket and their favorite stuffed animal with them.

"Thanks for helping me out Felix" Said Ralph

"No problem brother, anything for you. It's time to introduce the kids to the whole new world that awaits them" Said Felix

Felix and Ralph walked through the welcome center where they passed the Bobbies.

"Lovely day for it Mr fix it and mr wreck it" said a Bobby

"Lovely day for it Officer" Said Felix

The Bobby took a look at the twins.

"Happy birthday babies, enjoy your trip into the Internet"

The freaky smiles the bobbies wore made the twins scared, making them cry a little. The Bobby, upon seeing the reaction, turned away from them.

"My mistake, cant help the freaky smile, I am a video game villain I have to keep up the appearance" Said the Bobby

"They'll get used to you" Said Ralph

Ralph and Felix took the kids out of the game and into steam, as usual, hundreds of characters and internet users were exploring the site, moving about their business.

"Take a good look-

Before Ralph could finish, another family bumped Into them, not paying attention to where they were going. The wife, who was a human, hid behind her husband, an anthropomorphic rabbit, out of fear when seeing Ralph

"I'm so sorry, we really need to pay better attention to our surroundings" Said the rabbit

"Mario"

The couple had a pair of human rabbit hybrid babies in strollers, the boy was pointing to Felix.

"Mario"

"Aw that's cute, he thinks I'm Mario" Said Felix

"Well can you blame the kid you do look somewhat like him" Said Ralph

The girl giggled upon seeing the twins, who giggled back at her upon seeing her.

"Come on kids, time to move on" Said the mother

The kids started whining, they wanted to see the twins more, but their parents kept walking.

"Hybrid family, don't see a whole lot of those" Said Ralph

"Agreed. But there's a first time for everything" Said Felix

The 2 walked towards the direction of the rabbit family, not because they wanted to talk to them, but because the site's exit was that direction. Before they could really get far, they were stopped by 2 Nazis from wolfenstein, and worse yet, a panzerhund. The 2 Nazis said something to them which they didn't understand.

"I'm sorry we don't speak your language" Said Felix

"Filthy bloody Americans, you'd do right not to say that. Been a while since I've seen you wreck it Ralph. I see that filthy jew friend of yours bred" Said One of The soldiers

"Hey nobody calls my friend a filthy Jew. Shouldn't you be in your own game doing whatever it is you do?" Ralph asked angrily

Several more Nazis approached them, knives drawn.

"The security bots are undergoing maintenance today, they will not help you. Those babies are a disgrace to the Reich, they deserve nothing but a painful death"

The soldiers lowered their knives and raised machine guns at the 2 and pushed them back from the twins. The panzerhund stood in front of the twins strollers and opened its mouth, ready to breathe fire at them. The twins cried loudly, scared to death. The Nazis were insane, they were willing to kill babies? Ralph's blood was boiling in anger. He knocked the Nazis surrounding him to the ground with a ground slam and quickly charged for the panzerhund, lifting its head up as it started breathing fire. Ralph snapped the head off the killer dog machine and threw it at a game sign. Felix grabbed one of the guns the Nazis dropped and began shooting them in the legs to pin them down. While Ralph and Felix were distracted, 2 more Nazi soldiers started running away with the baby strollers

"Ralph they're taking the kids" Felix shouted

"No!" Shouted Ralph

The Nazis ran into a crowd of people, easily losing Ralph and Felix who were panicking. The Nazis met up near the entrance to their game, Wolfenstein the new order, where they pulled knives on the twins who shook with fright, raising their blankets up to their eyes.

"Disgusting offspring" Said a soldier

"Your suffering is almost over" Said another soldier

One of the soldiers slowly approached a terrified Lucy, but was grabbed by a big man with an obvious injury to his head. He began smashing the soldier against the games entrance.

"MAX! HASS! MAX! HASS!" The character shouted as he banged the soldier into the entrance

By the time Max finished harming the soldier, his helmet and mask were crushed from the extreme force he used. Another soldier in the crowd began shooting at the man, 1 bullet hitting him near his shoulder, but a punch to the face knocked him out. It was a very strong punch as the soldiers all wore metal masks. Another punch and the other Nazi guarding the babies was knocked out. The man kneeled down and gave the babies a hug each

"Max hass, Max hass Max hass"

The man grabbed the strollers and wheeled them towards Ralph and Felix who were nearing the game. They were greatly relieved the babies were ok.

"Oh thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to us, thanks for bringing our babies back" Said Ralph

"Max hass Max hass"

The 2 angrily looked at the Nazis lying on the ground by their game. Ralph approached one of them.

"Listen to me sleazebag, if you ever touch, grab, or think about my grandkids ever again, I will kill you where you stand" Said Ralph angrily

"You dirty Americans, I oughta-

Felix kicked the Nazi soldier in the balls, causing him to groan in pain, but made the babies laugh.

"Never mess with our family. I'm not a violent man but will do what's best to protect my family." Said Felix

The 2 began to walk away, but not before Felix kicked the man in the balls again. The rabbit family from earlier was watching from a distance.

"Such good parents, standing up for themselves like that" Said the woman

"Agreed. Come on fudge, gotta find a place to change Mocho and cinnamon" Said the man

"Let's hope we don't run into that man and make him angry, Kit" Said the woman named Fudge

Ralph and Felix soon left steam, but stopped on a bench first to check on the twins. They each held them in their arms to give them comfort. What happened must've been so scary to them.

"It's ok Lucy, you're ok" Said Ralph

"The big mean guys won't hurt you anymore Kevin" Said Felix

The 2 held them close and the twins hugged them, feeling safer.

"Walph"

"Fewix"

The 2 held the twins back and looked at them surprised. When they said their names again, they smiled.

"They Said their first words, wow" Said Ralph

"It's so cute. If only Vanellope was here" Said Felix

"They'll say those names again eventually. Let's get them to Yesss, she wanted to say hello" Said Ralph

The twins were placed back in their strollers and the duo continued their walk to Buzztube which was only a 10 minute walk away. The twins, now feeling safe, took a look at their surroundings. The Internet was huge, like one big city, bigger than their home was as far as they knew. They wished they could explore, but they couldn't walk, just barely talk, and couldn't read. They'd have to stay with their Grandpa and uncle, their time would come they hoped.

When they finally got to Yesss' office, she happily greeted them all.

"It's so great to see you all. And look at these little cuties, one year old, you 2 look so adorable. I got you presents"

Yesss pulled out 2 teddy bears from behind her desk and gave them to the twins which they hugged.

"Hope the walk here wasn't that bad" Said Yesss

"Minor issue with the Nazis, but we took care of them" Said Ralph

"Oh yeah, the creeps from Germany, they didn't dare harm these beautiful babies did they?"

"They tried to, they were gonna burn them alive" Said Ralph

"Burn them? Nothing makes my blood boil but hearing they wanted to kill this beautiful boy and girl. I think I'm gonna have a chat with them when I come over later for the party." Said Yesss

"Yesss, you don't have to-

"No ones gonna get away with almost killing a baby, I will smack their noses back to Germany if I have to" Said Yesss

Lucy began crying again, she had wet herself. Felix picked her up and went to the nearest bathroom to change her. Ralph and Felix said goodbye to her and promised to see her later before going to change the twins. After changing the twins diapers, the 2 headed back to steam and back to world designer for a quick walk around town, where passerby greeted them and wished the twins a happy birthday. When the time came for Ralph and Felix to return the twins to the castle, Vanellope and rancis were hard at work setting up tables in the castles courtyard and around the gardens.

"Momma, dada" the twins cried

Rancis and Vanellope smiled with excitement and picked up their babies.

"They Said their first words, oh that's so cute" Said Rancis

"Those aren't their first words but close enough" Said Ralph

"They talked while you were out? What did they say?" Vanellope asked

"Walph"

"Fewix"

"There you have it. They're learning, they know who we all are" Said Ralph

"Soon they're gonna be walking, and talking in sentences. But names are a good start" Said Vanellope

"Opimus, opimus" Kevin Said while bouncing in his mothers arms

A red truck with a gray trailer was driving up to the castle, Autobot leader Optimus prime, who Kevin had a fascination with since his parents would tell him about all the characters who lived in the game when they went on walks. Kevin could see Optimus was being followed by a black and yellow car, Bumblebee. Both Autobots transformed into robots, and had presents in hand

"Greetings prince Kevin and princess Lucy, I am Optimus prime, and this is my friend Bumblebee. We've come to wish you a happy birthday and deliver these toys to you on behalf of all Autobots"

The robots dropped the presents gently. Kevin was reaching for Optimus, who kneeled down upon seeing his action. Vanellope put Kevin on the ground and he quickly crawled over to Optimus and hugged him. Vanellope took a picture of the moment

"He really likes you Optimus. Why don't you take him for a ride?" Asked Bumblebee

"That would be up to the parent to decide" Said Optimus

"I have no problem, just need to get his car seat. Promise to drive slow, my baby boy doesn't need speed yet" Said Vanellope

"I will not endanger the life of any human" Said Optimus before transforming back into a truck

Vanellope put Kevin in a car seat and climbed onboard Optimus. Vanellope had her hand on Kevin's car seat while she strapped herself in.

"Autobots, lets roll out. Quick drive around the block and castle couldn't hurt" Said Optimus

Optimus backed out of the castle with an excited Kevin onboard with his mom. The family all waved to Vanellope except for Lucy, who hugged her father.

"I guarantee little Kevin's not gonna forget this" Said Felix


	16. Kevin and Jr meet for the first time

(Vanellopes castle, world designer, twins: age 4)

It was a normal day in world designer, and Vanellope was in her throne room watching her twins play with their toys. Kevin was playing with some transformers and legos while Lucy some hot wheels cars and dolls.

"You'll never destroy the race track thundercwacker" Said Kevin with an optimus prime toy

"Don't you dare mess up my race track Kevin" Said Lucy

"It's just a game. You have plenty of hot wheels track. You have an optimus toy too, you can join me" Said Kevin

Lucy rolled her optimus toy towards him.

"I don't think he's as cool as you do, why I got this for my birthday I don't know. I prefer my dolls better. You can keep him, I don't want him" Said Lucy

Kevin took the toy and put it next to a makeshift Autobot base he made out of legos. Kevin didn't have a lot of transformers, only a few he got for his birthday, 1980's inspired mostly. Kevin just wished he had someone to share his love of these with, as his own sister made it clear time and time again she wasn't into these. At least he could still play legos with her. For his birthday he got several LEGO city and Star Wars sets, which he played with everyday, they were fun.

As Vanellope watched over her kids, she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back kids" Said Vanellope

Vanellope got up from her throne to answer the front door, and standing outside was sugar rush recolor racer Torvald Batterbutter, and with her was a little boy in red clothes and a red hat, about the same age as the twins.

"Hello princess" said Torvald

"Torvald, what a surprise, been a while since I've seen you here" Said Vanellope

"Well I'm moving here permanently, my husbands app is finally shutting down, so he and 2 of the kids are with him finding a place to live. You'll meet them soon. This is my son, Lodhi crisp jr, he wanted to come with me" Said Torvald

Jr waved hi to her and looked to see 2 kids his own age playing.

"Mommy can I go play vith zose kids?" Jr asked

"If it's ok with Vanellope, I did want to catch up on you after all" Said Torvald

"Yeah you can play with my kids, go on ahead." Said Vanellope

Lodhi happily ran over to the twins while his mom and Vanellope went to the side to talk. Lodhi looked at the toys, some he had at home with him, others he'd never seen before. The twins greeted him as they played.

"My names Lodhi, my mommy and daddy call me jr. vot are your names?"

"I'm Lucy"

"And I'm Kevin"

"We're the prince and princess of this city" said Lucy

"A real prince and princess, wow, just like zose fairy tales my mommy tells me" Said Jr "So zis is your house? It's big and pretty. I lived in a big house too in my game, I'm moving in today"

"You talk funny" Said Lucy "it's a little weird"

"Lucy, that's not nice, I'm sure Lodhi's a nice boy. Don't mind my sister, care to play with me?" Kevin Asked

Jr smiled and lied on the ground next to Kevin. He picked up one of the toys he had lying around, a blue robot resembling a fighter jet.

"Who is zis, Vot is zis?" Jr asked

"That's Thundercwacker, he's a robot and he's evil. This is optimus prime, he's a good robot who fights thundercwacker" Said Kevin as he talked about his toys "They're transformers, they turn into robots and cars and trucks and planes"

Kevin demonstrated by turning Thundercracker into a jet and Optimus into a robot. Jr got interested in a toy transformer that resembled an f1 race car.

"Is zis a transformer too?" Asked Jr

"That's drag strip, he's an evil robot" Said Kevin

"My daddy drives cars like zese" Said Jr

"Where is your daddy?" Asked Lucy

"Looking for a new home vith my brother and sister" said Jr

A castle worker brought a plate of cookies which the twins dug into, with Lucy getting a good amount, being greedy with sweets. Kevin managed to get a few, but jr didn't get any. But Kevin, being a nice little boy, gave him half his cookies which jr gladly accepted.

"Zanks Kevin" Said Jr happily

Jr looked at some of the other toys, specifically the legos. He eyed the Star Wars ships Kevin put together with his mom and dad.

"Love your legos, what are zese?" Jr asked

"that's my droid tank, my clone fighter, and my x wing. The droid tank is bad and the clone and x wing are good" Said Kevin

Jr began playing with the droid tank, pretending to shoot stuff with it. Kevin talked to him about Star Wars, which was where these toys were from, and he thought it sounded awesome. Kevin and jr played and talked to themselves for half an hour, they really liked each other.

"Jr sweetie, we'll be leaving soon" Said Torvald

"Ok mommy" said Jr

"It was fun playing with you Lodhi, I hope we can do this again sometime" Said Kevin

"I hope so too" Said Jr

"You wanna be friends? I mean you seem to like everything I showed you. Plus it's nice to have someone else to play with" Said Kevin

"Yeah, id love to be your friend. Maybe you can come over to my house sometime after ve move in, I'll talk to my parents" Said Jr

Both kids smiled and hugged each other. Kevin picked up his spare optimus prime toy and handed it to Jr.

"Consider this something to remember me by" Said Kevin

"I can't take zis, zis is yours" Said Jr

"Take it, it's my sisters and she doesn't want it, and I have my own. Optimus is my hero, he's brave and strong, always does what's right. Maybe he could be your hero too" Said Kevin

Jr took the robot and gave Kevin another hug.

"I guess I'll see you later or something" Said Jr

Jr ran back to his mom, showing off the toy as he left.

"Mommy look what Kevin gave me, he's a good robot" Said Jr

"That was very sweet of him" Said Torvald

"Can Kevin come over after ve get our house?" Jr asked

"I don't see why not" Said Torvald

(3 years later, present day)

Jr, now 7 years old, was in his bedroom getting ready for school. He zipped up his jacket and put on his favorite red hat. Before leaving he looked at something on a shelf, it was the optimus prime toy Kevin gave him when they first met. While he didn't play with it much, being more into LEGOs than transformers, he cherished the toy, it was a memento of the day he met his bestest friend in the whole world. He picked it up and made sure there wasn't any dust on it before placing it back on the shelf. A part of Kevin was with him every time he was in his room thanks to this toy, Jr took care of it and made sure nothing happened to it everyday.

"Jr, ze space shuttle robot vill be here any minute. Hurry up or you'll be late for school" his father shouted downstairs

Jr grabbed his backpack from his bed and took one last look at the toy

"See you soon Kevin" Said Jr

Jr ran for his door, all his belongings with him, and went to meet his siblings downstairs

"Coming fazer" he shouted


	17. Sleepover at Jr's house

This chapter takes place sometime after the last chapter

(A few blocks from the castle: Kevin: age 4)

It had been 2 weeks since Kevin met Lodhi Jr, and the 2 had seen each other everyday to play at the castle. Jrs house had finally gotten everything put together and unpacked, and Jr invited Kevin to come sleep over at his house since the 2 were becoming the best of friends.

Rancis was driving his son up to the house, it was a big house, 3 stories tall with plenty of windows on the front, and being located at the edge of the city, there were probably good views of the country areas of the game. Rancis helped Kevin get his stuff, and walked him to the front door. After ringing the doorbell, Torvald answered not too long after and let Kevin inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon son" said Rancis

"Love you dad, see you tomorrow" Said Kevin

Rancis left and Torvald shut the door. Kevin looked at the first floor, which was the living room, kitchen, and dining room. The living room was huge, lots of furniture, a big tv and a large fireplace which could come in handy during the winter when it snowed.

"You can leave your bags near the couch Kevin, you're just in time for dinner. Jr will be so happy to see you. You like burgers Kevin?" Torvald Asked

"I love burgers" Said Kevin

"My husband is cooking them now. They'll be ready in a minute" Said Torvald

Torvald sat Kevin at the dining room table and gave him a cup. On the table were several different sodas, water, and juices to choose from, Kevin chose a Sprite to drink. Torvald called the rest of her family downstairs to eat, and Kevin watched as Jr as well as 2 other kids come down to eat, a boy and a girl. The boy wore yellow and black clothes and the girl resembled Torvald, wearing mostly red and black. Jr took a seat next to Kevin and smiled, glad to see him. The kids father, Lodhi Crisp Sr, came out of the kitchen with a plate of burgers.

"Hope you're all hungry, fresh burgers from the grill" Said Lodhi "So you must be Kevin, I'm Lodhi crisp sr, you can call me Mr crisp. I velcome you to my family's chalet, it is an honor to finally meet you, my son loves talking about how great a guy you are"

"I'm glad to be here mr crisp" Said Kevin

Everyone had taken their seats, gotten their drinks, and were now eating. Lodhi was now introducing his family to Kevin.

"You already know jr here, he's my youngest son. Zis beautiful girl is my daughter Christie, and zis handsome boy is my oldest son, Norville" Said Lodhi

"Nice to meet you Kevin" Said Christie

"My brother is always excited to see you" Said Norville

"So tell us about yourself Kevin, id love to know about you" Said Lodhi

Kevin took a sip of his soda and cleared his mouth of any food he was chewing.

"Well, I am the prince of Litwak city, I just turned 4 a couple months ago, I live in the castle with my mom, dad, my little sister, and my grandpa Ralph-

"Vait, you're a prince?" Norville Asked

"Yep, my mom was a princess, so that makes me a prince" Said Kevin

"Wow, impressive. I vould have thought you'd dress nicer for a prince" Said Christie

"I get that sometimes. My daddy's a pilot, my moms a racer. I love my family very much, and I'm really glad to have met jr, he's fun to hang out with" Said Kevin

Jr blushed at his comment about him.

"So what game are you from mr crisp?" Kevin Asked

"I'm glad you asked, Kevin. I was from an app game, called F-1 champions. I vos a formula 1 race car driver. You know Vot a formula 1 race car is Kevin?"

"I think Jr said one of my transformers was one. I think I brought him with me, may I be excused to check?" Kevin Asked

"Of course" Said Lodhi

Kevin ran to his backpack and looked through some of the toys he brought with him, and sure enough, the transformer he was looking for was there, Dragstrip. Kevin went back to the table and showed Lodhi the toy.

"Is this what you mean?" Kevin Asked

"Zat is right Kevin, zis is a formula 1 race car. I used to drive zese in my game, now I drive zem here against your mom, gotta make money somehow" Said Lodhi

"We moved here because the company that made my husbands game went out of business and everything it owned was sold. The new company wasn't interested in our game so we were delisted. We came here because we know Vanellope and Ralph accept all kinds of characters, and I was already programmed in the game" Said Torvald

"I couldn't find a house suitable for me and my family in ze city so I built this myself. Ve like having company over and spending nights, so ve have plenty of bedrooms, and ve have a bedroom for you across from jrs room to sleep in. Also have several playrooms, my lab-

"You have a lab?" Kevin Asked

"I'm also an inventor so yes I have a lab. Ve have beautiful views of ze country farmlands" Said Lodhi

"This place is almost as nice as the castle, almost." Said Kevin

Norville felt a little angry at that comment, but he ignored it, it was only 1 comment. Dinner seemed to go well, the family seemed to like Kevin. After dinner, Kevin helped the family clean up before going to Jrs bedroom to hang out

"You can leave your backpack by my bed" Said Jr

He opened the door to the bedroom and Kevin was surprised, it was a nice sized bedroom, just as big as his back home. Jr had beautiful views of the countryside, a flat screen tv and PlayStation console, a large king sized bed with red and yellow sheets and blankets, the entire room was painted red with a large Ferrari symbol painted on each wall. There was a desk with a computer, the optimus prime toy kevin gave him standing next to it. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a Star Wars themed alarm clock and several toy f1 race cars. Jr even had 2 closets, one for his clothes, the other stuffed to the brim with mostly LEGO sets, as well as a toy box with some other toys.

"Wow, your room is nice, just as big as my room maybe" Said Kevin

"Really? My rooms ze smallest of my siblings, but zanks for ze compliment" Said Jr

Kevin unzipped his backpack and emptied its contents, mostly transformer toys. In Kevin's other bag were his pajamas, and his favorite stuffed animal.

"Sorry I couldn't bring any of my legos Jr, but they'd break if I tried to move them" Said Kevin

"It's ok Kevin, I have plenty for us to play vith, I even got some of my own LEGO Star Wars sets. My daddy vonted me and my siblings to be comfortable moving, so he took us toy shopping, and I chose LEGO Star Wars toys" Said Jr

He went to his closet and took out some of the sets he built with his parents, a droid tank, a clone Starfighter, a tie fighter and x wing, and a clone turbo tank.

"I also found something to sleep vith, zis is Rex"

Jr took a plush LEGO toy from his bed, it was clone captain Rex from Star Wars the clone wars.

"That's so cool. This is my friend General snowball, I've had him since I was a baby. These are my transformers, Starscream, Megatron, soundwave and laserbeak, Dragstrip, Motormaster, Bumblebee, Ratchet, ironhide, Ultra Magnus, and grimlock" Said Kevin as he showed off the transformers he brought

"Zey look so cool" Said Jr "I especially like zis yellow one, since he looks like Vot my daddy drives"

"I'll try and get you one for Christmas. I also wanted to give you this, he goes to optimus and I kept forgetting to give it to you" Said Kevin

Kevin gave jr a grey trailer with an Autobot symbol on it. Kevin opened it up to reveal it could be used as a battle station and command center

"Cool, I can use zis. So let's get to playing shall ve?" Jr asked

"Let me change into my pajamas first and we can play" Said Kevin

For the next couple hours, the 2 boys played, having toy battles mostly.

"Decepeycons, destroy the town, kill everyone. Droids, same thing" Said Kevin with his Megatron toy

"Clones, Autobots, ve must stop zem" Said Jr with a LEGO Jedi figure

The 2 boys had fun playing with each other's toys. When they grew tired of playing toy battles they raced toy cars across the carpet. It was much fun for the 2. Eventually the 2 got tired of playing and decided to watch a movie, since jr was growing an interest in Star Wars, especially the clone wars, Kevin brought over the 2008 clone wars movie from his house for them to watch.

"No vay, zere's a movie?" Jr asked

"And a tv show" said Kevin

"Vow, zats so cool" Said Jr

Torvald made the boys some snacks for their sleepover, which they ate as they watched the movie. After the movie the boys played some video games for a bit. While in the middle of a fighting game, Jr noticed Kevin wasn't moving on the screen, allowing Jr to have an easy win.

"You're gonna have to do better zan zat Kevin"

Jr turned to his friend, and saw what had happened, Kevin had fallen asleep. Not wanting to move him, Jr pulled the blanket out from underneath Kevin and covered him, which made Kevin smile. Once he was nice and warm, jr placed Kevin's penguin toy next to him and made sure Kevin was comfortable to sleep. Jr yawned, it was getting pretty late, perhaps it was time to finally go to bed. He turned off his system and tv, and grabbed his plush LEGO clone. He got under his blanket and lied back, looking at Kevin one last time.

"Goodnight Kevin" Said Jr

"Goodnight Lodhi" Kevin mumbled in his sleep

Around midnight, Lodhi and Torvald came in to check on the boys, Kevin wasn't in the room he was given so they figured he was still with jr, and sure enough he was. Both boys were sound asleep on Jr's bed. The parents smiled and whispered their son and his friend goodnight before silently closing the bedroom door to let them sleep.

By the time morning came, Jr was the first to wake up. Kevin was going home today. It was nice having him over at his house to hang out. Once Jr finally got fully awake, he started packing up Kevin's transformers, making sure no weapon or part was forgotten. After quietly zipping the bag up, he looked at the optimus prime toy on his desk, it was so nice Kevin gave him something to remember him by, and he wanted to do the same for him. Optimus prime was Kevin's hero, and right now captain Rex was one of his heroes. Jr grabbed a spare captain Rex LEGO figure from his LEGO collection and put it in an empty pocket in Kevin's backpack, as well as a note which read 'To my best friend, something to remember me by'.

After cleaning up his room a little, Kevin began to wake up. The 2 boys wished each other a good morning and said they both had fun last night hanging out. Kevin hopped out of the bed and accompanied Jr for breakfast downstairs not long after. By the time it was noon it was time for Kevin to go home to his castle. Vanellope had come to pick him up. Kevin hugged his best friend goodbye and promised to see him again soon. Jr waved goodbye as his friend walked out the front door to his house to meet his mom outside.

Jr watched Kevin leave before returning to his bedroom, looking at the optimus figure and trailer. Even though Kevin wasn't here, he felt a part of him still was with this figure with him. Jr then went to play some video games with his siblings, eagerly awaiting the moment when Kevin would return so the 2 could play once again.

(Back at the castle)

Kevin was unpacking his toys, putting them away where they belonged. When he put away his last transformer, he came across a note from Jr that read to open the side pocket of his backpack. Upon doing so, he found the Captain Rex minifigure. Kevin smiled after reading the note and put the figure on his desk for him to see, he had given Jr a way to remember him, and now he gave him a way too. To Kevin, Jr truly was a great friend.


	18. Group therapy in steam

(Honeys apartment, present day, 9 am)

Honey was asleep in her bed at her apartment. She didn't plan to open her store today, instead she was accompanying her friends to group Therapy out in Steam, they invited her to prove that they wanted to change and be better people. It wasn't till 11 so Honey decided to just sleep in for now, that was of course until she heard her doorbell ring, waking her and her bees up. Honey yawned and grabbed her glasses.

"Who could that be?" Honey asked herself

Her bees flew into her hair as she threw on a bathrobe and slippers. The doorbell rang again

"Alright I'm coming just hold your beeswax" Honey Shouted

Honey opened the front door to see a pizza delivery man, an NPC character.

"Good morning, got your papa Mario's breakfast pizza here"

"There must be some mistake, I didn't order any pizza" Said Honey

"Ok, well here's your pizza man"

"I already told you I didn't order a pizza, and I'm not a man, I'm a woman" Said Honey

"Oh ok I get it, here's your pizza, woman"

Honey was beginning to grow annoyed.

"I told you I didn't order the pizza" Said Honey a little annoyed

"Is this apartment 725, address 1534 Sweet lane drive, are you miss Merchant?" The npc Asked

"No"

"Then who placed the call?" Asked the npc

"I did"

Honeys eyes widened in confusion, who said that? She heard her toilet flush and saw a man in a red suit and mask walk out of her bathroom.

"Bacon, egg, cheese and sausage right? Sweet and delicious"

The red suited man went to grab his pizza. Honey was beyond confused

"I'm sorry, who are you? And how'd you get into my-

The red suited man pointed a gun at her face, terrifying her.

"Is it burnt crust?"

"I, I hope not sir" said the npc

"I'm always telling the cook, burn the 'censor' crust, I like burnt crust pizza. They don't ever listen"

"Look Man, if this is about my friends hurting you at my business, I'm really really sorry for that" Said Honey nervously

The red suited man moved his gun around her body, up to her forehead.

"Look, just take whatever you want, and please don't kill me" Said Honey in a scared voice

"Excuse me sir, before you do anything to her, would it be ok if I got a big tip? By the way I still need $15 for the pizza"

"Let me introduce myself, I am Deadpool, from the game Deadpool, and that is a no go on the tip because miss Potts here, I'm not here for her"

Deadpool removed his gun from Honeys head and pointed it at the pizza man.

"I'm here for you. Sorry about this miss Potts, this is just how I do things." Said Deadpool

"I'm sorry what? You broke into my house, ordered a pizza, threatened me, just to tell me you only want him? What kind of character are you?" Honey Shouted really confused

"A funny character, obviously you don't know anything about me but if you did you'd understand" Said Deadpool

Honey watched, beyond confused as Deadpool went to talk to the npc, describing why he was here and what the npc did to someone, all while he ate a slice of his pizza. With no warning, Deadpool threw the npc into the hallway and fired 10 bullets into him, horrifying Honey. Deadpool went back to honey and gave her a business card.

"Just in case you need help against someone. Now I'm off to meet pinkie pie for some tea, by the way feel free to have the rest of the pizza. Bye" Said Deadpool as he skipped out the front door and closing it

Honey and her bees looked at each other.

"What the heck just happened?" They all Asked each other at the same time

"Well, at least we got breakfast" Said Bumble as he looked at the pizza which Deadpool only ate 2 slices of

(A couple hours later)

Ralph was leading Lucy to a special area in steam to attend group therapy to discuss her issues. During breakfast she made a deal with her parents, If she took these sessions then her grounding would be reduced to 2 weeks. This was an offer she didn't refuse, and maybe talking about her issues wouldn't be so bad. As Lucy rode on Ralph's shoulder, she saw people stare at her, whispering things, she knew what they were saying, and it embarrassed her. They saw her as a spoiled little princess. Ralph approached a hallway and entered a door marked for video game character therapy, if a game character had an issue affecting them at work or outside their game, they came here.

In many ways it resembled the bad anon meetings for Ralph, except not all the characters were villains. The first character was a Green Pegasus pony, completely terrified out of their mind. The second person Lucy saw resembled a nerd, white shirt and glasses, but carried an orange looking gun and wore some type of grey glove. The third person in the room wore battle armor similar to Calhoun's, and was being monitored by 2 security drones. The fourth person resembled an Animatronic, had a moon for a head and wore sunglasses as well as a black suit, though the body had obvious signs of wear. There were 2 bobbies, who both greeted her, there was a tall blonde man with a brown jacket on, he looked pretty strong. Daniel Maroni and his men were there, as well as Honey, who was surprised to see Ralph and Lucy.

"Ralph, Lucy, what are you doing here?" Honey Asked

"Watching over Lucy" Said Ralph

"I have anger issues that I need to have discussed" Said Lucy

Both Ralph and Lucy took a seat in a circle of chairs.

"You're gonna be fine kid, just be yourself and be truthful" Said Ralph

An internet citizen resembling spamley but blue and white colored entered the room and instructed everyone to take their seats.

"Good day everyone, and welcome to group therapy, you're all here because you have issues working in or out of your games, but don't worry, we're gonna get you through them. My name is Dr Ashley, and I'll be listening to you all today. Before we begin I see we have some new arrivals to our group, welcome, it's great to see you. Doomguy why don't you introduce yourself first"

The battle armor clad man stood up, with the drones having weapons pointed at him.

"Hello everyone, I am Doomguy"

"Hello Doomguy" everyone said

"And I am here because I have violent anger issues"

Lucy listened with interest, this man seemed to have a problem she could relate to.

"I come from the game doom, blasting demons back to the gates of hell, and I love my job. But outside my game I have violent tendencies. I see more dead than living people so I act out. It makes me feel happy but I know what I do is wrong. My anger is so bad, I can't leave the site and I have to have these drones follow me. I also have to take several classes for anger management. It's hard moving away from what I do, but talking about these issues helps me, and I'm glad to share with you"

Doomguy sat down. Ashley looked at Lucy and asked her to stand.

"Hello everyone, my name is Lucy"

"Hello Lucy"

"Just like Doomguy I also have anger issues. I'm sure some of you know who I am. How many of you know who I am?" Lucy asked

Almost everyone in the room except the Pegasus raised their hands.

"Recently I've gotten the name the spoiled little princess, I had a little episode in public, I had built up anger escape from my body" Said Lucy

"And why were you angry?" The nerd character asked

"I had an accident months ago, I'm not allowed to leave my game without my grandpa or my parents accompanying me. They don't like taking me out, they want me to be safe. I'm bored in my game, I've seen everything I want to see, minus one place which I can't go too. Out here in the Internet there's so much cool stuff but I can't see any of it, and that frustrated me. I didn't think anyone knew how I felt, so I lashed out, and I hurt those bobbies over there"

The bobbies looked at her, their permanent smiles making it hard to tell their true emotions

"Mr bobbies, I'm sorry I thrashed you around or hurt you. I don't know what came over me. But now I've paid the price. I was grounded, and I have to attend these meetings" Said Lucy

"We all have anger inside us little girl" said Doomguy

"Some more than others" said the strong blonde man

"I too have anger Lucy, but that's not why I'm here. It's just a part of who we are" Said the nerd

"So you all know how I feel?" Lucy asked

"Of course we do" Said the nerd "it's ok to be angry, but we must learn to control it, let it out in private. I suggest get yourself a stress ball, relax someplace quiet, does wonders"

"I'll try that, thanks" Said Lucy

"Mr Breeze, would you care to talk about yourself?" Ashley Asked the Pegasus

The Pegasus just shook in fear, mumbling about blood and rainbows. Ashley pointed to one of the drones pointing at Doomguy.

"Do me a favor and take him to the special treatment room, he really needs help" Said Ashley

The drone covered the Pegasus in a shield and carried him out of the room.

"Mr Blazkowicz, why don't you talk about yourself" Said Ashley

The tall blonde man stood up.

"Hi everyone, I'm BJ Blazkowics, us army, I'm from the Wolfenstein games. I spend my days killing Nazis, trying to retake the world from their rule. And I'm here because I'm starting to doubt myself. The Nazis have a global regime, and I feel like I'm not doing enough. I also wonder if my series is still relevant, you know how many times I hear people ask what the hells my game supposed to be? I hear people all the time expecting some monster game, then get confused when they see what I really am, happens a lot" Said BJ

"We can't change the names of our games" Said Lucy

"That is true little girl. We can't do that. That aside, I'm tired of killing. I have a beautiful wife and 2 daughters, but sometimes I just wish for more. As long as my games are up I have to keep fighting" Said BJ

"I think you're a hero of what you do is fight Nazis. I'm part Jewish, and the Nazis hate my family, my grandpa told me they tried to kill me when I was a baby, they wanted to burn me alive" Said Lucy

The group gasped. It was known the Nazis were cruel but to kill someone outside their own game, burning a baby? Did they truly have no moral conscience?

"I think you're a hero mr bj" Said Lucy

"Why thanks kid. And you're part Jewish? So am I, something we have in common"

Bj walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise they won't ever mess with you, I got your games back" Said BJ

Lucy surprised him by hugging him, which he did back to her.

"Thank you for fighting those monsters" Said Lucy

Bj smiled, it felt great to be loved by a kid outside his game.

Maroni was next to speak. He spoke for his men, saying who they were, and what they did, and how it almost costed their friendship with honey.

"Honeys a nice girl, hardworking, she deserves the best. Princess Lucy, we're sorry we hurt you, we didn't mean to hurt you. I regret that my men hurt you everyday, it almost lost us a good friend. We wanna make it up to you somehow. You said there's one place in the game you want to see but can't, what is it? I'll take you there myself" Said Maroni

"I want to see the Dauntless, the star destroyer in the ocean" Said Lucy

"Ah yes, that place. Let me talk to your parents about that, I think I can help you out, but of course I want your parents permission to get you onto the ship first" Said Maroni

Honey smiled, Daniel was actually being responsible. She was glad her friends were actually trying to change and do nice things.

Ashley looked towards the 2 bobbies.

"Anything you 2 would like to share?" Ashley Asked

"Not really"

"We just came to make sure the princess didn't do anything she regrets again"

"Ok. Mr Mac, you're up" Said Ashley

The moon headed man stood up from his seat.

"My name is Mac Tonight, former spokesperson for McDonald's from the fan game 5 nights with Mac tonight. I'm an animatronic character, and my job is to try and scare and kill the player. I'm gonna he honest, I hate it"

"And why do you hate your job?" Ashley Asked

"Because everyone thinks I'm creepy. Not my fault I look worn and damaged. I just want to be a nice guy, serve delicious McDonald's hamburgers and fries, is that so much to ask?"

"Believe me Mac, I know the feeling" Said Ralph

"You do?" Mac Asked

"Yes, I was a video game bad guy for many years and I got no love or respect from anyone. So I tried to abandon my game to be a hero, made some mistakes along the way. We can't change who we are as characters, you're always gonna be a villain, she's gonna be a princess, he's a Nazi killer, him a demon killer, and them gangsters, but outside your role, you can be who you want. You can be the friendliest guy out there and serve burgers. Just touch yourself up a little" Said Ralph

"You really think so? You really think I can move from my role and be who I want?" Mac Asked hopefully

"I know so" said Ralph

"Aw thank you mr big hobo looking guy. Can I give you a hug?" Mac Asked

Ralph extended his arms and hugged Mac tonight much to the crowds delight.

"We have one more person to speak, Mr nerd" Said Ashley

The nerd character stood up.

"Hello, I'm the Angry video game nerd, from the game angry video game nerd adventures 1 and 2. I'm based on a popular YouTube gamer, and I play 'censor' games so you don't have to. I too have anger issues, but my problem is cursing. It's so bad that all my curses outside my game are censored until I learn to control myself" Said the nerd

"Why do you feel the need to curse nerd?" Asked Ashley

"Because I played a lot of 'censor' games. So many 'censor' games are out there, and I'm such a massochist, I need more 'censor' games. But even those are expensive. I'm not saying all your games suck, I think Doom is awesome, and Wolfenstein, we Happy Few, eh it's ok it's not my favorite. World designer, never played it but I find it cool how you keep your game relevant with videos online. Maybe I should see it sometime" Said the nerd

"You should, it has a lot of things to see" Said Lucy

"Thanks for the tip princess Lucy. Tell you what, I'll try and slow with the cursing if you promise not to kill me for what I'm about to say to you" Said the nerd

"Ok, and what's that?" Lucy asked

"Those socks look ridiculous, pink and blue striped socks, looks weird with that outfit. And is your skirt a candy wrapper, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen. And what's with those earrings, what are you, princess of candyland?" The nerd Asked

Lucy just gave a nervous smile while squeezing her seat. She was doing her best not to lash out.

"You're doing great kid" Said Ralph

"Congrats nerd, you didn't curse that entire time. Well it's clear you all have issues, but talking is just a way of dealing with issues. We do have other programs available, for all sorts of problems you may have. You're always welcome to come back and talk things out. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cut things short for now, but next week we'll have group activities to do for those who come back. Hopefully mr breeze is feeling better next week, he's just experiencing horrible flashbacks of the rainbow factory, still haunts him. I'm gonna go check on him, you all get back to your games or whatever it is you do now, and I'll see you all later"

With those final words, the group left the room and back to their respective games.

"You did well kid" Said Ralph "Feel a little better?"

"A little, but not too much, but perhaps maybe more of this group therapy can help me out" Said Lucy

"Hey I know you're grounded and all, but your father talked to your mother, and she's allowing you to go flying with him today" Said Ralph

"Really?" Lucy asked happily

"He also wants to talk to you. But yeah, he wants to take you flying today. Remember you're still grounded but Vanellope thought she was a little harsh on you, and this is your reward for at least trying to do therapy. Promise not to do anything stupid in the sky" Said Ralph

"I promise grandpa" said Lucy


	19. The problem with Scraplets pt 1

(Later That day)

In an Arc-170 starfighter flying over Litwak city, Rancis Fluggerbutter was taking his daughter out for a flight. Even though she was grounded, he felt like she earned this for agreeing to take the therapy sessions. Lucy wanted to be a pilot someday like him, but she was afraid of flying in enclosed small spaces like this, flying in sky lynx was different because he was spacious inside and she could hold her fathers hand in him. The arc 170 was a 3 person starfighter with 3 different cockpits, 1 for a pilot, a copilot, and a tail gunner. Her father sat in the first cockpit while she the second, both were wearing tie fighter pilot uniforms to help them breathe should something go wrong. Rancis wanted his daughter to feel safe the best he could make her.

Lucy liked the views of the game she got flying, and her father was a great pilot, but she was still very nervous. She made sure her restraints were tight and she held onto the sides of her seat as she leaned back.

"Princess are you ok? You seem troubled" Said Rancis

Rancis was watching Lucy over a camera in lucys cockpit controls, while she herself could see her father on her own screen.

"I'm ok daddy, just a little scared" Said Lucy

"If I'm gonna teach you to fly someday you need to get over these fears" Said Rancis

"I know daddy, I'm sorry" Said Lucy

"It's ok princess. I'm just gonna take another smooth lap over the cities and then we can land and go home. We've been up here long enough already" Said Rancis

Lucy sighed in relief and lied back in her seat. She was thankful her father couldn't see her face behind the black helmet she was wearing, she just wanted to close her eyes and relax while her father did what he had to do. Her eyes didn't stay closed long, as something hit the ship. She watched as 3 fighter jets, 1 blue, 1 black, and 1 white flew past the fighter before flying behind them. They were from the game Transformers Devastation, Decepticon seekers Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. They were taking laser shots at the ship.

"Seekers, and we don't have a tail gunner. Hold on princess I'm gonna try and shake them off" Said Rancis

Rancis began making sharp turns to avoid the 3 seekers, but they were the best of the best, and managed to keep at them. Rancis flew low towards Litwak city and past the castle. He couldn't risk making a landing while being fired at, especially with his daughter onboard. Rancis was flying towards the farmlands. Upon flying over several farms and Hells gate, he was now over a forest which had become known as the forbidden woods, and it was home to a lot of the creatures the ponies brought over when they moved in, Ralph was highly against it but they followed the ponies anyway, and the forest was planted to keep them there until the ponies could move them into another world.

Thundercracker took a shot at the engines and blasted one of them out of commission. The ship began plummeting towards the forest

"Daddy I'm scared" Lucy shouted

"Hold on princess, hold on" Said Rancis

Rancis tried to make the ship as straight as he could to control the crash. The next thing he knew the ship crashed into the forest, and for him and his daughter, everything went black. The 2 woke an hour later in the wreck of their ship, with Rancis the first to wake. He tossed the cockpit out and went to his daughter.

"Princess, wake up" Said Rancis

Rancis removed his and Lucys helmets and picked her up.

"Daddy my head hurts" Said Lucy

"You're going to be ok sweetie I promise. We didn't crash that far into the forest. 20 minute walk to the south we'll be in the clearing behind the castle, we'll be home for dinner. Don't worry sweetie I won't let you go" Said Rancis

Rancis grabbed a blaster from the cockpit of the wrecked fighter and held Lucy close to him. The 2 began walking past the trees towards the direction of the castle. Many weird creatures, some known only to the ponies, lived in this forest, some extremely dangerous. Rancis hoped he didn't run into any.

"Daddy, are we gonna be ok? I've heard of what lives in these woods" said Lucy

"Of course we'll be ok princess, don't you worry, daddy's got you, daddy's here" Said Rancis

The 2 made it to a small clearing in the forest, they saw something disturbing.

"Daddy, what is that?" Lucy asked scared

"Looks like one of the suits those soldiers in the farmlands use" Said Rancis

Indeed it was, it was an AMP suit, but it was badly damaged, the cockpit was still in tact though one arm and a leg were completely gone, no sign of them anywhere. The suits heavy cannon was lying in pieces, and the machete all the suits came with was now only a handle, the blade completely gone. Rancis moved his daughter faster, both didn't want to run into what could've caused that thing so much damage.

"We're ok princess, you're a brave girl, we'll be home soon" Said Rancis

Lucy squeezed her fathers hand, it made her feel better, as she was scared to be in these woods. As they walked, they heard something moving above them, small, possibly dangerous. Rancis held his daughter close, he didn't want to draw his blaster if it was nothing. From one of the trees, they saw something climb down, it looked like it was made of metal, had small legs and 2 big blue glowing eyes with no visible mouth. The creature approached them.

"Daddy what is it?" Lucy whispered

"No sudden moves just in case" Said Rancis

The creature looked at them, and then hopped around them. It nuzzled it's head against lucys boots. She picked up the creature who buzzed happily.

"I don't think it's dangerous daddy" said Lucy

"Perhaps you're right, but I wonder what it is?" Rancis asked himself

"It's probably a nice creature. Guess not all the creatures who live here are that bad" Said Lucy

The creature showed the behavior of a cat, growing affectionate around the 2. Lucy giggled.

"Daddy can I keep it please?" Lucy asked "I know I'm grounded but I can prove I'm responsible for caring for it. Shouldn't be hard, it's made of metal so it probably doesn't eat or drink. I'll make sure it's cared for and walk it and-

"Lucy, please stop. Well considering it doesn't seem to be a threat, don't see a reason why we can't take it. But remember, this creature is your responsibility" Said Rancis

Lucy hugged her father.

"Thank you so much daddy" Lucy said happily

The 2 continued their walk towards the castle as the creature made itself comfortable and fell asleep in Lucys arms. After a few minutes they could see the back of the castle. After walking around to the front entrance which took 20 minutes, the 2 were finally home, where Ralph, Vanellope, and Kevin were talking about something in the throne room.

"And that's why I think the rda soldiers should put up fences around the forest, who knows what's in there" Said Kevin

"You do have a point" Said Ralph

"Hi mom, grandpa, Kevin" Said Lucy

"Hey kid, how was flying?" Asked Ralph

"We got shot down by seekers, but we're fine" Said Rancis

"Look what I found, it really likes us" Said Lucy showing the creature

Upon seeing the creature, Kevin gave a small scream and backed up into his throne.

"What's wring kevin?" Ralph asked

"Lucy where did you find that thing?" Kevin Asked

"In the forest, don't tell me you know what this is" Said Lucy

"Scraplet, that's a Scraplet" Said Kevin

"What's a scraplet?" Asked Rancis

"The most dangerous creature ever to walk on cybertron" Said Kevin

This earned laughter from everyone, which insulted Kevin

"This? Really? How can something so cute looking be dangerous?" Asked Lucy

"You don't know what that teeny thing can do" Said Kevin

"He won't hurt anything, in fact I'm gonna name him scrappy because of that comment" said Lucy

The Scraplet opened its eyes and jumped out of lucys arms and rubbed itself against Kevin's legs.

"It May look cute now, but you won't think it's cute when I show you what it does" Said Kevin

He grabbed the Scraplet and started running to the garage, with the family following him.

"Watch what it does to your car Lucy" Said Kevin

"You're overreacting" said Lucy

"Am I? Watch this" Said Kevin

Kevin opened the door to the garage and pointed the Scraplet at Lucys race car. The Scraplet revealed itself to have a mouth with rows of razor sharp teeth which spun quickly. It jumped out of Kevin's hand and attatched itself to Lucys car, eating the metal, which horrified the family.

"Scrappy no" Lucy Shouted

She pulled the Scraplet off the car but it quickly jumped out of her grasp and back onto the car, quickly eating away at the metal. Ralph knocked the Scraplet off and crushed it under his hand, killing it.

"Scraplets are a transformers parasite, and deadly at that. While harmless to us and other creatures with skin, all they do is eat metal, especially living metal. Had grandpa not stopped it it would've eaten your entire car leaving nothing left" Said Kevin

Lucy felt a little bad, she did like her car, it won her her race recently.

"Perhaps its best it's destroyed Lucy, the inner supports for this castle are made of metal, had scrappy here gotten to them, our home would collapse" Said Vanellope

"I understand, I'm sorry I brought it home. But at least it's gone, there can't be more of them around" Said Lucy

"For your sake I hope that's true Lucy, when it comes to Scraplets there's never just one, there's usually thousands. I just hope no more saw you or followed you home" Said Kevin

(Later that evening)

Ralph heard a knock on his bedroom door as he slept, it was 3 in the morning, who would be knocking at this hour? Upon opening the door, he saw Lucy in her robe and slippers, hugging her stuffed pony, she looked scared.

"I had a nightmare grandpa, can I sleep with you again?" Asked Lucy

Ralph smiled and let her inside his bedroom. He got her comfortable on his bed.

"You got school tomorrow kid, you should really get back to sleep" Said Ralph

"I know grandpa, I'm sorry, my nightmare just felt so real" Said Lucy

"Want to talk about what happened?"

"The Decepticons, they were destroying everything, I saw Megatron, the dead one, he was alive. And someone called the Fallen, they destroyed our home, made all of us leave, told us to never come back" Said Lucy who started tearing up

Ralph gave Lucy a hug.

"It's just a nightmare kid, it's not real. Big mean robot ain't coming back to life, it's not that simple, according to Kevin. I won't let anything harm you. I got you Lucy" Said Ralph

Lucy wiped her tears on her robe sleeve and smiled.

"Thanks grandpa Ralph" Said Lucy

Ralph covered Lucy in his blanket and lied back down.

"Goodnight grandpa" said Lucy

"Goodnight kid, sweet dreams" Said Ralph tiredly

Both of them soon fell asleep, all was calm again. Little did they know, something was happening in the forest, an unlucky RDA specop soldier, while searching for the crashed Starfighter belonging to Rancis, ran into a mess of Scraplets which ate his amp suit, and were giving chase to eat his gun. The soldier made it out behind the castle and discarded his empty weapon, wasn't worth it now and he knew the Scraplets wouldn't bother an organic creature like him. He began his long walk back to base as the Scraplets made quick work of his weapon, leaving nothing behind. They saw the castle, and saw faint signs of metal underneath the walls. The Scraplets began circling around, this was worth investigating.


	20. The problem with Scraplets pt 2

(A few hours later)

Ralph and Lucy woke up around 7, hot. They were surprised by this, the sun wasn't even all the way up and they were hot and a little sweaty. They looked towards Ralph's tv and saw the red light in the corner was off, which could only mean the power was out and the emergency generators weren't responding. The 2 went to the throne room where Rancis, Vanellope, and Kevin were trying to see what was going on.

"This is weird, we definitely have a problem here. But what could've caused this?" Rancis Asked as he looked at a panel hidden under his throne

Ralph took a look at what rancis was seeing, and saw parts of the electric controls were partially snapped and eaten.

"Without power we can't make breakfast for the kids coming, at least Honey and Dobrina still have power, I'll get them to deliver donuts and honey buns for everyone" Said Rancis

"And I'll get Felix down here to patch things up" Said Ralph

The twins went to get dressed for school while the adults did what they needed to do. But upon finishing getting into their normal outfits, some castle staff told them of something they thought they should see, and what they saw was alarming. The entire kitchen was being eaten by Scraplets.

"How'd they get in here?" Vanellope Asked

"Must've followed the one Lucy brought home" Said Kevin

"I didn't mean for this to happen" Said Lucy

A few Scraplets burst out of the wall as one of the support beams failed, causing part of the ceiling to collapse.

"We have to stop them, Kevin what's their weakness?" Asked Ralph

"Scraplets will die if frozen, that's all I know" Said Kevin

"Can't do anything with the AC out, just start smashing them with anything you can get" Said Ralph

Ralph began smashing the Scraplets with the help of his family, for their small size they were pretty easy to kill. Upon finishing off the Scraplets in the kitchen, a huge swarm flew out of an elevator shaft in the hallway by the thrones.

"They fly? You never said they could fly" Said Lucy to Kevin

The Scraplets had managed to burrow under the walls and began eating away at the support structure of the castle. Felix had shown up with Calhoun and both were quick to get to work, Felix fixing what he could and Calhoun shooting and smashing. But there were far too many for the family.

Meanwhile outside the castle, everything seemed to be perfectly normal on the outside. Honey Potts, Her bees, and Dobrina Sprinklenut, were unloading donuts and honey buns from delivery trucks from their businesses to feed the hungry kids that were to be here soon for school.

"So nice that the princess asked us both to cater for the school kids today" Said Dobrina

"I agree" Said Honey

"Though I wonder why she asked us to do this quickly" Said Bumble

From the sky, Autobot sky lynx was arriving with all the kids for school. The students one by one stepped out of the space shuttle robot and onto the castle grounds.

"There we go, everybody off, another perfect landing by sky lynx, so quick, so resourceful and graceful, so-

"Ok we get it" said Cinnamon "you're awesome we know"

Sky lynx transformed into his robot mode

"Well it is true of course. You kids have a great day at school and I'll be back-

Sky lynx turned to face the castle doors and saw many Scraplets fly out of the door towards him. He screamed in fear as the Scraplets attached themselves to his body and began eating him.

"Aaah, Scraplets, get them off me, get them off me!" Shouted sky lynx

Sky lynx began rolling on the ground in a futile attempt to remove the Scraplets, which were causing him much pain as they ate away at him. The Scraplets also began eating honey and Dobrinas delivery trucks. The students as well as Honey and Dobrina were horrified at what was happening. Kevin ran out of the castle doors.

"Christie, use your ice powers" Shouted Kevin

"Vot? Vy?" Christie Asked

The cold will kill the Scraplets" Said Kevin

Christie pointed her arm at sky lynx and shot ice out of her hand.

"Allow us to help out sis" Said Norville

Norville and Jr turned into skeletons and used powers they had of their own to summon sharp bones from out of thin air, and shoot them at the Scraplets, killing them instantly. Soon they were all killed on Sky lynx as well as the delivery trucks. Kevin led the triplets inside the castle where despite Felix's attempts to repair the supports, the ceilings were collapsing. If the Scraplets ate the whole support structure the entire castle could fall. The triplets wasted no time killing off the Scraplets wherever they appeared, freezing them and stabbing them with sharp bones. Within half an hour, all the Scraplets were dead. Dobrina went to check on the twins while Felix started hammering at the walls.

"Glad that mess is over" Said Felix

"You guys have powers too?" Cinnamon Asked

"Long story" Said Christie

"I hope this day doesn't get any weirder" Said Honey to her bees

(During school)

Twilight glared at Lucy. Having learned this was sort of her fault didn't make twilight happy one bit. Lucy wasn't showing she was a good leader to anyone, and worst of all the incident as well as video of Lucy saying this might have been her fault were uploaded to the internet, lowering her reputation even more. Lucy was becoming a laughingstock to the whole world, and twilight was very disappointed in her.

"In the event of today's little incident I've decided to change up the lesson plan. Today we're going to learn about the creatures who live in the forest outside these walls, from Parasprites, Scraplets, monsters and wolves, we are going to learn how to deal with them and what not to do with them" Said Twilight

She looked at Lucy.

"I suggest you listen carefully, princess Lucy" Said Twilight

Lucy sat up in her desk and got her pencil ready. This was not going to be a good day for her.


	21. Super powered triplets pt 1

(Twins, age 6, a few months ago)

Kevin was at the castle with his best friend Jr, who was telling him about a new invention his father made for him and his siblings to pass the time.

"No way, are you serious?" Kevin Asked

Jr nodded

"So with this simulator of yours, I could be optimus prime if I wanted to? Or Lucy could be one of her ponies or whatever?" Kevin Asked

"Yep. My fazers game simulator can turn you into any kind of character you vont, gives you zeir powers and abilities, and lets you fight friends or preprogrammed enemies. It's awesome" Said Jr

"Why am I just learning about this? Can me and Lucy come see it?" Asked Kevin

"Of course. I'll let my parents know you're coming over" said Jr

Vanellope knocked on the door to the bedroom.

"Jr, your moms here to pick you up" Said Vanellope before leaving

Jr grabbed the toys that were his and threw them into a backpack.

"See you later Lodhi" Said Kevin

"You too Kevin. Trust me, you'll love zis zing ven you see it" Said Jr before he left the bedroom

(The next day, Crisp family chalet)

Lodhi Sr was showing Lucy and Kevin to his lab where the invention he built for his kids was set up. While looking small on the outside it was pretty big inside. It resembled a big box with a locked door during gameplay as well as a control panel. The triplets were already inside, with them being seen on a tv screen over the door. Christie having the powers of some mortal Kombat characters the twins knew nothing about, and Lodhi and jr having the powers of someone named Sans from undertale, which they knew nothing about.

"Ze game should be over soon and you may join zem inside. Please vait here, I'll be right back" Said Lodhi before leaving the room.

The twins looked at the monitor with anticipation, they could be any character they wanted in this thing.

"This is so cool. How much longer?" Lucy asked

"The timer says 5 minutes" Said Kevin

"I don't want to wait anymore" Said Lucy

She looked at the control panel.

"Be careful Lucy we don't know how this works" Said Kevin

"The buttons are labeled at least, here's an emergency stop, that should stop it" Said Lucy

"You sure about this?" Kevin Asked

"It's a stop button, nothing bad will happen" Said Lucy "go on, push it"

Kevin thought for a moment before pushing the button. But as he did, a sticky note fell from the panel that they didn't see. It read 'Don't push this button, glitchy, must fix'.

"Uh Kevin, what button was that referring to?" Lucy asked

The world on the tv monitor started disappearing, the enemies exploded and everything was looking bad. An alarm in the lab sounded and Lodhi ran back in.

"What did you kids do I told you not to touch anything" Said Lodhi Sr

"No you didn't" said Kevin

"I didn't? Well I thought you'd be able to understand not to mess with this" Said Lodhi

The door started flashing and shaking violently. Lodhi grabbed the twins and ran them out of his lab as the door exploded. When all was clear, the 3 walked into the lab, with only Christie being seen, very weak. She stumbled out of the chamber, not knowing her hand was on fire. Lodhi grabbed a fire extinguisher but before he could spray his daughter with it, the flame went out, surprising everyone. Out of her other hand, an ice blast shot out of it. She still had her powers.

"Zis is impossible, I shouldn't have zese still" Said Christie

"Ze chamber must've altered your coding. Vere's your brozers?" Lodhi Asked

The 4 looked in the chamber and saw 2 skeletons, belonging to jr and norville. Norville was covering jr in a failed attempt to shield him from the blast. Kevin got on his knees and began to cry.

"No, this can't be. I killed my best friend. Why do these things keep happening to me?" Kevin cried

One of the skeletons began moving, it was jr. his eyes formed in the eye sockets and he stood up. Kevin backed up, a little creeped out seeing what he saw.

"Vot happened?" Jr asked

"It seems you all have powers now from what we're seeing" Said Lucy

Jr looked at his body, he was still in his skeletal form. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, and he got his skin and hair back. Norville was the last to get up, and he resembled jr being nothing but a skeleton. His dad told him what had happened, and he too tried to turn back into a human, but found himself unable to. He began to panic.

"Don't vorry son, ve'll figure zis out" Said Lodhi

"Vot happened to us?" Jr asked

"ze explosion must've altered your codes, zats vy you still have your powers, I'll need to do some testing to see how much your codes vere altered zough. Just to be safe of course" Said Lodhi

"What caused ze explosion? Ze machine has shown no major problems" Said Norville

"Ze twins zey-

The group turned to face the twins, but they had already run out and weren't even in the house anymore. They felt ashamed of what they did to their friends. The triplets turned to face their father.

"Zis vill be fun explaining to your mozer. Have a seat kids, time to get you all looked at. Don't vorry Norville, zis is not permanent I'm sure, I vill fix you" Said Lodhi

(Back at the castle, Kevin's bedroom)

Kevin was banging his hand on his mattresss.

"Why do I keep messing up people's lives? First I ruined your life by giving you your powers, now I ruined Jrs life. He must really hate me right now" Said Kevin

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, but I'm too afraid to ask" Said Lucy "this is my fault, I told you to push that button"

"And I was stupid enough to push it. My best friend and his brother are walking skeletons and your friend has the powers of Elsa and whoever has fire powers. I can't face jr anymore, he's probably gonna want to yell at me. I saw how powerful he was on that monitor, he'd kill me in an instant" said Kevin

"You think I'm not scared? Christie would probably turn me into a popsicle, then melt me with fire. And then there's norville, he'd probably do everything Jr and Christie would do" Said Lucy

"We gotta fix this somehow, but I can't face Jr. I just can't" Said Kevin

"Ok, we'll just put a gift basket together, put some expensive gifts and hope they don't push charges against us. I'm a princess I'm too pretty for jail" Said Lucy a little scared

"I'm a prince and I feel the same. Ok, we go out, get some things around town, and put a check for $1000 in it, hope this works" Said Kevin

Lucy grabbed her purse and Kevin his backpack and they both ran out of the room to head into the city, hoping this plan would work


	22. Super powered triplets pt 2

Lodhi sat in his lab scanning his children, seeing how bad they were altered. While norville was in the worst shape at the moment it wasn't permanent, a little concentration could bring his flesh back. Worst case he knew a guy named John Connor who could help him restore his flesh synthetically, but bothering him was a last resort.

"No major damage to your codes kids. Jr, Christie, you've seem to have controlled your powers so you can go" Said Lodhi

The 2 kids left leaving norville with his dad.

"Norville, you need to concentrate really hard. Close your eyes and do your best" Said Lodhi

"Yes dad" Said Norville

He closed his eyes and began thinking about reforming his flesh. And slowly but surely, he started making progress. Problem was he wasn't thinking hard enough. Norville was only able to grow skin to half his body, leaving the other half still skeletal. To Lodhi, Norville somewhat resembled a terminator from what he's heard about them from Connor, half skin and half a body underneath.

"Keep trying son, you'll get it" Said Lodhi

Jr and Christie came back into the lab, carrying gift baskets that were left on their front door.

"Hey bro, got a gift for you" Said Jr

Norville looked at the basket his brother gave him.

"Vere did zese come from?" Lodhi Asked

"Someone left zem on ze front door, not sure who zough, but zey're addressed to us" Said Jr

The triplets opened their respective gift baskets, and the first thing they pulled out was a check for $1000 to each of them. In each basket there was candy, toys based on their interests, an iPad, a watch in their favorite colors, coupons for free food throughout the game, and last but not least, a card from the twins, saying to accept the gift baskets and please don't kill them with their powers. This confused the triplets.

"Zey don't possibly believe we'll kill zem do zey?" Christie Asked

"Zey must be desperate, Vy else vould Zey buy us all zis cool stuff just like zat?" Norville Asked

"No vay Kevin vould Zink zat. I'm gonna give him a call" Said Jr

Jr went to his bedroom and grabbed his phone. He tried to call Kevin, but he got no answer. He tried texting him, but again he wouldn't answer. Christie tried doing the same with Lucy, but got the same response. The 2 even tried going to the castle to see them, but they were told they weren't available. This happened again and again for several days, and it was really bugging them. After 4 days, Jr decided enough was enough. He was going to see Kevin even if he had to sneak into the castle and go to his bedroom without his permission. And that's exactly what Jr did. The gates were usually open to view the castle gardens, but the front doors were usually locked unless someone was approved to go in, and Jr wasn't approved to see Kevin the last few days. Jr walked around the side of the castle until he could see Kevin's bedroom window a few floors up. He closed his eyes and concentrated, and then teleported into Kevin's bedroom where he was still sleeping, it was only 8 am.

Kevin was bundled up nice and warm in his sonic the hedgehog themed comforter, hugging his stuffed blue penguin he cherished so much. Jr drew back the curtains just a little to let some light in the room so he could see Kevin. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Jr walked over to Kevin's bed and softly shook him awake. Kevin yawned and slowly opened his eyes, but when he saw Jr, he panicked and hid under his blanket.

"Good morning Kevin, ve need to talk" Said Jr

"If this is about giving you your powers I'm really really sorry about that, please don't kill me" Kevin begged from under his blanket

Jr threw the blanket off of Kevin so he could see him

"Vy vould I vont to kill you?" Jr asked

"You're not mad about nearly killing you?" Kevin Asked

"Of course not. Few zings make me angry and what you did vosn't one of zem. Vy didn't you answer my calls? And don't lie to me"

Kevin sat up in his bed and looked at his penguin and then at jr.

"I was afraid of how you'd react to me. I was scared. I thought you hated me and didn't want to be my friend anymore" Said Kevin

"Now zats just crazy talk, ve don't hate you or Lucy. Yes our powers take some getting used to, but ve enjoy zem. Took norville a little vile but he managed to become human again and control his powers" said Jr

"You're not mad?" Kevin Asked

"Of course not" Said Jr

"We're still friends?" Asked Kevin

Jr smiled

"Best friends" Said Jr

Kevin quickly embraced him in a hug, which jr was quick to return.

"And by ze vay, zanks for ze gift basket, unnecessary but ve took zem anyway. Like ze iPad, zats been useful, and ze check, ze candy, and I like ze watch you gave me" Said Jr

He lifted his jacket sleeve to show he was wearing it before lowering it.

"Honestly me and Lucy weren't sure you'd like them, we were panicking and hoping they'd ease tensions you might've had on us" Said Kevin

"Again unnecessary, but ve like ze gifts. Christie and Norville forgive you and Lucy too" Said Jr

"Hey while you're here, would you like some breakfast?" Asked Kevin

Jrs stomach growled, he was a little hungry, so he agreed. Kevin hopped out of bed and put on a robe and slippers

"Sorry about your game simulator, wish I could've tried it" Said Kevin

"Not to vorry, my dad is fixing it, should be repaired in a week, zen me and my brozer and sister can beat you in a fight" Said Jr jokingly

"Oh you're on" Said Kevin

(A week later)

After many more apologies to the triplets, as well as Torvald and Lodhi, the twins were finally allowed to use the rebuilt game simulator Lodhi had built for his kids. He gave them instructions, told them to have fun, and shut the door. After creating their characters, the game started, the triplets choosing to have a smash bros type fight with the twins first. The triplets chose the characters they usually chose, while Kevin emerged as Optimus Prime and Lucy a Jedi Knight

"Megatron must be stopped no matter the cost" Said Kevin

"May the force be with me" Said Lucy as she activated a lightsaber

"You 2 are going down" Said Norville

"We shall see about that Norville" Said Lucy

"Lucy, let's win this fight" Said Kevin

The fight began, and the twins and triplets charged for each other

(Before I End this chapter I'd like to wish my good friend Mangle6 a very happy birthday, happy 17th birthday Mangle. also to my good friend Dustr25, Happy birthday to you too)


	23. Honey delivers& mocho stands up for Lucy

This takes the same morning as the Scraplet chapter

(That sane morning)

Honey Potts, deciding she wanted to see more of her customers for a change, had decided to handle her stores deliveries today, and what better way to start it than deliver fresh baked honey buns to princess Lucys school for breakfast, though she was curious why she begged her to hurry with them. But Lucy always gave good tips so she didn't mind. Dobrina sprinklenut was here too, delivering fresh baked donuts for the kids. The 2 watched as Autobots sky lynx landed to drop off the kids and praise himself. Honey giggled at Sky lynx praising himself so highly. She really enjoyed the transformers presence in the game. As Honey unloaded the last of her food to deliver, she heard Sky lynx scream.

She turned to him and saw little metal looking creatures attach themselves to him, eating him. Honey was horrified when she saw the same creatures eating her truck.

"Christie, use your ice powers" Kevin Shouted as he ran of the castle

'Ice powers?' Honey thought. When did this girl have those? She watched as Christie shot ice beams at the creatures called Scraplets, with her brothers turning into skeletons, shooting sharp bones at them to kill them.

Christie froze ice over honeys truck, sending the Scraplets to the ground. Once they were all killed outside, the kids moved inside to finish them off. Honey surveyed the damage, the turbo laser cannons were partially eaten, and one of the towers looked like it was going to collapse any moment. Once the event was over, Honey went inside to see the twins, they were being questioned by the kids what happened. When it was mentioned it was because of Lucy this happened, Twilight was very disappointed in Lucy.

"You just don't know when to stop messing things up do you?" Twilight Asked Lucy

"I didn't mean for this to happen" Said Lucy sadly

Little did Lucy know, this entire event was being recorded and posted to the Internet by a castle worker. Honey didn't want to get on twilights bad side, so she simply left her food in the throne room and left after her truck got repaired by Felix. She sat in the drivers seat and turned to her bees who sat on her purse in the passenger seat.

"Poor Lucy, she doesn't deserve the hate she gets" Said Honey

"No way she could've known what those things would do" Said Stinger

"Well we don't have time to worry about her now, we got work to do. Can you guys go in my purse and check the time on my phone? I hope we weren't there longer than we-

"It's almost 9 am" Said Buzz

"Oh no I'm gonna be late. I'll never afford a car if I lose customers" Said Honey

"Why not let Daniel buy you one?" Asked Stinger

"That's just too generous, I want to earn this myself. A few more weeks saving and I can get Shank to build me my dream car" Said Honey

Honey drove her delivery truck all the way across town, hitting some minor traffic, to the Litwak city history museum. The museum was dedicated to all the characters who inhabited the game. Honey grabbed her purse and several bags of treats and went inside. She was late, but hopefully her client would understand. She learned what the clients schedule was and made her way to an exhibit talking about the battle for Litwak city. Her bees shook in fright in her hair upon seeing the first thing the exhibit showed, a huge robot, all crushed and mangled, with a scary looking face.

"I wonder who this is" Said Honey to herself

Honey looked at a plaque stating who the robot was, and it read this:

'Decepticon Leader Megatron

Game: Transformers Revenge of the fallen

Seeing humans as nothing more but insects, Megatron and his followers were some of many delisted video game villains sent to destroy Litwak city by General Grievous. After an encounter with founders Queen Vanellope and Wreck it Ralph, He was destroyed by Autobot Metroplex. These are all that remain of the former leader'

"So glad he's not alive now. Don't worry guys, he won't hurt you" Said Honey

Honey moved through the exhibit, looking for the tour group she was supposed to feed her honey buns and honey glazed donuts, passing military uniforms and models of things that fought in the battle. She heard talking in another room.

"On July 25, 2004, my world ended. Skynet, a military defense program, suddenly turned against the human race. Seeing all humans as a threat to its existence, Skynet struck first and initiated a nuclear holocaust. 3 billion lives ended in an instant. The survivors of the nuclear fires called the event Judgement day. We lived only to face a new nightmare, the war against the machines"

Honey went into the next room and saw what she assumed was her tour group. It consisted of 2 robots, 1 red and 1 yellow, a few humans, and several doll looking creatures. The man giving the tour had a scar over his face, and he was discussing things about a scary looking robot standing in front of him in a display case.

"To hunt us down, Skynet built killer machines called terminators. What you see here is what was being used in the year 2016, the t-600, an early model infiltrator. They are slow, bulky, very hard to kill. Armed with miniguns and maybe a grenade launcher, they are very deadly. To blend in with humans, Skynet fit them with a synthetic rubber skin-

The man looked to honey, and then approached her

"You're late"

"Problems at the castle, long story mister-

"Connor, John Connor, terminator salvation. Everyone this is Miss Potts, she's providing the breakfast I promised"

"Well it's about time" Said a green rabbit doll with only 1 eye

Everyone took the food from honey while she got a good look at them.

"You're all an interesting looking bunch" Said Honey

"Like us to introduce ourselves?" A pink doll creature asked

"I'd love that" Said Honey

"I'm Moxy, that's lucky bat, ox, ugly dog, we're from Uglydolls an imperfect adventure" Said the pink doll

"I'm Tom servo" Said the red robot

"Crow t robot. We're from Mystery science theater 3000 the RPG" said the yellow robot

"I'm Heather, that's Anderson, Maya, and Aiden, we're from overkill's the walking dead, got delisted literally maybe 4 months after going online" Said a female human character

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Said Honey

"These treats are really good" Said Maya "much better than our game"

"Any game is better without walkers trying to eat you" Said Aiden

"Or robots trying to make everything perfect" Said Ugly dog

"Or robots trying to kill you" Said John

"Or being forced by a mad scientist to watch bad movies" Said Crow

Honey went to look at the t-600, she was intrigued by it while her bees were scared of it. They dug into honeys hair and shook seeing it. The machine was at least 7 feet tall, had rotting rubber skin on its face, showing the creepy robot face underneath. On its back was a backpack full of ammo to feed the minigun it held in its hand. It definitely was a creepy sight. Honey saw how scared her bees were of the machine so she said her goodbyes and went to her next delivery, the museum could wait another day.

Honeys next deliveries were in an apartment building, where she made her way to a top floor for her first customer. She was greeted by a cartoony alligator who accidentally frightened her, but she was relieved when he gave her a card explaining who he was. His name was Swampy the alligator from Disney's Where's my water, and he loved to be clean. He paid her with a big gem and took his order before saying goodbye.

Her next customers were 4 LEGO ninjas from the game The LEGO Ninjago movie. They didn't say much to her, but they gave her a nice tip for her honey spread which they claimed they enjoyed a lot. Afterwards honey drove far out of town to New Kaon, the Decepticon city. She was escorted by 2 combiners named Devastator and Bruticus to a command center overseeing a battle going on. Honey wheeled in a cart of sweetened Energon cubes for the bots. She noticed one of the games Optimus primes chained up with 2 other Autobots, being interrogated by one of the games Megatrons

"Funny isn't it? How easily I defeated the one adversary you couldn't" Said Starscream

"SILENCE!"

Megatron shot his fusion cannon at the Starscream, sending him flying back. He told Honey to just drop off her cubes and go. She went to where he wanted her to go, but listened to the conversation.

"This is what you chose prime when you defied me. ALL OF THIS is your doing"

"Optimus, help"

Megatron executed one of the Autobot prisoners with his fusion cannon.

"Megatron Stop" Optimus begged

"I'll stop when all of you are dead" Said Megatron before executing the other prisoner

He turned his cannon towards honey, terrifying her.

"Leave now, this doesn't concern you. The money's already been transferred" Said Megatron

Honey clutched her purse straps and began making her way out. But she didn't get far when she heard the ceiling be torn off.

"Megatron, look out" Said Soundwave

Honey held her glasses straight and looked up to see Metroplex towering over the building. Megatron fired his weapon at the giant Autobot.

"Stop running you fools, STAND AND FIGHT!" He shouted

Metroplex balled up his fist and slammed it down onto the Decepticon leader, sending honey flying back. Honeys purse and glasses flew off of her. She panicked, she couldn't see without her glasses, she was near blind without them. Her bees peeked out of her purse and flew towards where honeys glasses landed and brought them to her, while metroplex pounded Megatron 4 more times, killing him. Honey put her glasses back on, feeling terrified. She was almost killed by that giant.

"Leave, Now" Optimus told the Decepticons

Honey grabbed her bag and ran out of the building, breathing heavily upon reaching her truck.

"That was terrifying" Said Honey

"And you thought today would be boring" said Stinger

Honey closed her eyes and caught her breathe.

"You gonna be ok Honey?" Bumble Asked her

"I'll be ok, just got 2 more deliveries left, then we can go back to the store. Just gonna sit in my office, try to forget I just saw that" Said Honey

She started up her truck and headed towards the farmlands. Her next delivery was at a very nice looking mansion, which surprisingly was the only spot in the farmlands to have a dark sky over it while everything around it was sunny. Honey threw a jacket on because it was cool, and she walked towards the front door with several bags in hand. Honey knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Not bad of a place, though whys it so windy?" Asked Buzz

Honey tied her hair into a ponytail to prevent it from flying everywhere, and then knocked again.

"Hello? Honey Potts is here with your honey buns and spread. Anyone home?" Asked Honey

The door slowly creaked open and a voice told her to enter. Upon stepping inside the door shut locked behind her, frightening her bees. The place was dimly lit by candles and a fireplace. Above the fireplace was a painting of a handsome looking man, but something was off about the painting as she stared at it. The man in the painting began aging, until he was nothing more but a skeleton with ghostly eyes.

"When hinges creek in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls. Whenever candle lights flicker, where the air is deathly still. That is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight"

"Who said that?" Honey Asked

Out of the painting a blue ghost flew out in front of her, resembling a butler.

"Welcome miss Potts to the haunted mansion, we have been expecting you"

Honey screamed and tried pulling on the door to get out. The butler simply rubbed his hand inside her head to calm her down.

"Do not be frightened, no one here will hurt you, you were invited after all. Follow me to the ballroom, our guests are hungry for their honey. Don't be surprised miss Potts, even ghosts like sweets, we have delisted games too"

Honey followed the butler through the dimly lit halls, staying close.

"What kind of place is this?" Honey Asked

"Any ghost from a delisted game retires here, it's nice and dark and peaceful to us. We always have room for one more spirit" Said the butler

The butler led Honey to a grand ballroom filled with ghosts dancing, partying, enjoying ghostly treats and drinks. The ghosts greeted her warmly as she placed her delivery on a huge banquet table. How ghosts ate she didn't want to know. She politely declined the invitation to stay and party, and she was led out of the mansion back to her truck.

Honeys last delivery was odd, a few Energon cubes to be dropped off at some random spot by the forest. She should've left it at that, but she was curious, and despite her bees warnings, she hid in some trees to see who would take them. A police car drove up to the cubes, but it wasn't an ordinary police car. It had a Decepticon symbol on the side with the words 'to punish and enslave' written on it. The car transformed into a big robot and grabbed the cubes before opening up some kind of portal to a world she hadn't seen before. Honey followed it in despite her bees warnings.

Inside the portal was a cavernous metal looking world with only 4 occupants, a black robot with red eyes, one that resembled a jet, the police car, and oddly enough, the Megatron remains from the museum.

"I got the Energon cubes to restore Megatron. That blonde insect really is stupid just leaving them for us" Said the police car

"That blonde insect was stupid the day she created this Energon, barricade" Said The jet

"Shut up Starscream, this Energon has enough power to restore our leader" Said Barricade

"Revive my apprentice, I didn't bring you 2 back online just to bicker"

"Yes Megatronus" Said Barricade

'Megatronus? That was a weird name' honey thought

Honey was hiding behind a pillar, watching and listening. She watched as one of her cubes was stuffed into Megatrons body, and after they were all put in, his body was revived, though he couldn't walk, his legs badly damaged.

"All hail MEGATRON!"

"My master, it is so good to see you alive and well" Said Starscream

Megatron grabbed Starscream.

"Starscream, how good it is to see you again. You left me to die on that retchid insect infested world" Said Megatron angrily

"Only to help spawn our new army, the fallen decrees it. After all in your absence, someone had to take command" Said Starscream

Megatron threw Starscream near honeys position.

"Fool, even in death there is no leader but me" Said Megatron

"Soon I shall have my revenge, we all shall. By the time that idiot prince and princesses birthday comes around, we will invade, destroy everything they love" Said Megatronus, also known as The Fallen

"Master, why not attack now?" Asked Megatron

"We are too weak, and plus we need more Energon and parts to repair us and feed the army. I also need to keep feeding the cons in this game what they want to hear. Our time will come my apprentice"

Honey was scared, these guys were going to destroy her home? She had to warn Queen Vanellope, but before she could even think of finding a way out, she was grabbed by Starscream and thrown towards the fallen.

"A spy" Said Barricade

Honey was picked up.

"Greetings insect, I am the fallen. Enjoy your world while you still can, it will not last. I shall have my revenge."

The fallen sprinkled something on honeys head and she and her bees passed out.

"They won't remember a thing about this encounter. Drop them off at their truck and leave them. No use killing them now, they'll regenerate" Said the fallen

"Yes my master" Said Barricade

(Back at the castle)

Twilight was giving her lesson on how to deal with the creatures in the forest, and the entire time she wasn't paying Lucy any mind, even when she had to pee. When Lucy did have to pee she ran out of the room, and was yelled at by Twilight for doing so despite having had her hand raised. Mocho was not liking how Lucy was being treated by their teacher but kept quiet, for now. She had just finished talking about how to deal with a creature called a parasprite, and the class was dumbfounded

"You get rid of zem vith a polka song? Zats ze stupidest zing I've ever heard of in my life" Said Norville

"Vot kind of vorld vos your vorld?" Jr asked

"A nice one. You think my worlds weird, your sun and moon move on their own, that's unnatural" Said Twilight

"You're an idiot" Kevin mumbled

"I heard that Kevin. And you think I'm an idiot, your sister is an idiot, with her attitudes and how she's behaved the last couple of days, as well as almost having your castle eaten by Scraplets, she's unfit to be a queen one day. She'll never rule anything, she'll be forgotten" Said Twilight

Lucy began to cry after being insulted like this, this wasn't her fault. She was just a little girl, she wasn't perfect, no one was. This was the last straw for mocho. He stood up from his desk and looked at Twilight angrily

"Miss sparkle, how dare you abuse your power and make Lucy cry. She made a mistake yes, but you're not perfect either. For example, didn't you once make your entire town fight over a doll because you were afraid of being late for an assignment? If I'm not correct you weren't punished" Said Mocho

Twilight looked scared hearing that.

"How do you know that?"

"There's this thing called the Internet, which you're on. I finally got a phone yesterday and the first thing I did with it was learn about characters like you. Lucys the sweetest most nicest person I've ever met, and she deserves better than you ever do. Lucys sorry for her mistakes, I know that. She'll one day be a great queen. But yelling at her won't change anything. Oh and another thing, at least she's not scared of a food like quesadillas like you are" mocho Shouted

"You're afraid of quesadillas?" Norville Asked

Everyone in the class burst out laughing, even Lucy laughed. Twilight looked embarrassed.

"I am not, they're just so cheesy" Said Twilight

"You are so lame" Said Jr

"You're not a teacher twilight, you're a bully, a big bully" Said Mocho

Twilight was crushed hearing those words. She wasn't a bully, was she? She used to be loved by boys and girls of all ages, what has changed?

"You know what class, class dismissed for summer vacation, see you in September" Said Twilight

"It's only 11, sky lynx won't be here til 3" Said Natasia

"And we haven't had lunch yet" Said Kevin

"Then you're free to do whatever you want the rest of the day. I need to rethink my life, class dismissed" Said Twilight

The entire class cheered and ran to the playground and student lounge.

"Way to stand up for my sister mocho" Said Kevin

"Zanks for getting us out of school 2 weeks early" Said Christie

"She vos a lame teacher anyway" Said Norville

"That's what we get having a unicorn for a teacher, unicorns are dumb" said Kevin

After congratulating mocho on getting classes cancelled, the kids went to play. Mocho went to Lucy, who hugged him.

"Thank you, for standing up for me. I'm not perfect, but I want to change" Said Lucy

"People can change, they just need help. You gave me friendship, I can get you what you want" Said Mocho

"So, finally got a phone huh?" Lucy asked

"Yeah check it out. I'll give you my number so we can talk to each other" Said Mocho

The 2 sat and pulled their phones out, talking to each other as the other kids played around them.


	24. Lucys life is in danger!

A couple weeks had passed since Lucy was grounded, and Rancis and Vanellope kept their end of the deal and Lucy was ungrounded. She was given her belongings taken away from her back, and she was allowed to leave the castle. Rancis and Vanellope also agreed to let her and Kevin go back into the Internet, on their birthday. Lucy should have been happy, but she wasn't.

The citizens still knew her as a spoiled little girl, violent too. As she walked the streets to mochos store, she heard people call her names and mock her. It infuriated her, but she simply raised her hood over her head and kept walking. When she reached her destination, mocho could see his best friend was sad.

"Citizens bugging you?" Mocho Asked

"Yes. I've changed since then, but I just don't know how to prove it" Said Lucy

"It'll take time you know. But no matter what, I support you" Said Mocho

"Thanks mocho. So how's business going?" Lucy asked

"It's great, everyone loves my replica velocity cups. I sell them for $50, everyone wants one, I'm carving one right now" Said Mocho

"How long does it take you to make one?" Lucy asked

"About an hour. It's definitely worth the time it takes to make." Said Mocho

"I'm proud that you're successful mocho" said Lucy

"Because of this I can afford stuff I could only dream of in my game, a phone, my own tv, my own clothes and toys, all thanks to you Lucy" Said Mocho

Lucy smiled, she was glad mocho appreciated her. Lucy left mocho to continue his work, and decided to go see honey. But as she neared her business, an npc stopped her with a bottle in his hand.

"Princess Lucy, there you are, I've been looking for you"

"Can I help you?" Lucy asked

"I just wanted to say I'm a fan of yours. You did some crazy things but I think you're a nice girl. As a symbol of how much I care for you, I got you a nice cool drink, just for you. It's a cool blue slushy I made myself" Said the npc

"Why thanks, I could use a cold drink" Said Lucy

She took the bottle and the npc went on his way, it was nice to know someone in this game didn't hate her. She sipped the drink and it was surprisingly great. She drank more of it before heading into honeys shop, where she happily greeted her and went to the back to get lucys usual order. Lucy drank a lot more of the delicious drink she was given, but then something happened. Lucy clutched her stomach in pain, what was happening to her? She felt weak, lightheaded, sick even. Lucy got on her knees, and then collapsed, twitching on the ground.

"Here's your usual luc- oh my god Lucy are you ok?" Honey Asked concerned

Honey ran to the back where Paulie was busy covering honey buns.

"Call 911, lucys on the ground, there's something wrong with her" honey shouted

Honey quickly closed her shop and sat next to Lucy, she definitely wasn't feeling good. Her skin turned pale and her tummy grumbled hard.

"You're gonna be ok Lucy, you're gonna be ok" Said Honey

An ambulance soon arrived and a couple paramedics did a check on Lucy.

"She's going into shock, we're taking her to the emergency room" Said one of the paramedics

Lucy was quickly loaded onto the ambulance and she was rushed to the hospital. Honey turned to her friends.

"Boys, finish what you're doing quickly, I need to go to the hospital" Said Honey

Her friends went to the back to quickly clean up, while honey picked up the bottle Lucy was drinking from. She opened it up and took a look at the drink, she gave a sniff, and gasped, she knew the smell very well. She remembered something Autobot Perceptor once told her.

'Only an idiot human would drink Energon, it's highly poisonous to organics'

Lucy had just drank frozen Energon! Honey ran to her office, grabbed her purse and jacket, and ordered her bees into her hair. She ordered her employees to forget what they were doing, they needed to leave now.

(With Vanellope)

Vanellope was in velocitron getting ready to race with Shank and her friends.

"You ready V?" Asked Shank

"You know-

Before Vanellope could finish her sentence, her phone rang. She looked at it and saw it was from Litwak city central hospital, why were they calling her? She answered the phone and listened to what was said, looking scared.

"V what's wrong?" Shank Asked

Vanellope dropped her phone before the call could finish. She backed out of the starting line and sped off out of the track. Something was definitely wrong, Vanellope wouldn't just back out of a race like this. Shank and her friends chased after Vanellope.

"What's going on?" Shank Asked

"Lucys in the emergency room" shouted Vanellope

Shank was horrified hearing that.

"Then we must hurry and get there" Said Shank

(With Kevin)

Kevin was at Jrs House putting a LEGO set together when he got the call from the hospital.

"Oh no. I'll be there soon" Said Kevin

Kevin hung up his phone and turned to jr.

"I need a ride to the hospital" Said Kevin

"Vots vrong?" He Asked

"Lucys in the hospital, something bad happened to her" Said Kevin

Jr gasped and quickly got on his feet and ran out of his bedroom.

"Mom, dad!" He Shouted

(With rancis)

Rancis was flying over paradise island when he got the call. He was horrified. He contacted Ralph telling him to meet him at the hospital with the rest of the family. He then turned his ship around and began his flight back to Litwak city, he needed to move fast, his baby princess was in danger

All of lucys family and friends were alerted to her situation, and they all quickly rushed to the hospital to check on her. Honey showed the doctors the bottle she found at the scene, and they began coming up with a solution. While they did, everyone was crowding around her bed. She had tubes connected to her keeping her alive, checking her heart and brain rate.

"You're gonna be ok Lucy, please don't die" mocho cried

"When I get my hands on the guy who gave her Energon to drink, I'll kill him" Said Calhoun

"You don't deserve this fate sis" Said Kevin

"You're gonna be ok Lucy, in fact I have just the thing for you" Said Kit

He pulled a stick out of his pocket which extended to a foot tall.

"What's that?" Asked Rancis

"My magic wand. I can do magic, it's how I sell magic flowers. Mocho and cinnamon can do magic too but their powers haven't developed yet. I think I have a spell that might cure Lucy" Said Kit

He began to wave his wand over lucys stomach but a doctor quickly rushed in and slapped it out of his hand.

"Are you insane? It's too dangerous to use magic on her in this state" Said the doctor

"But why?" Asked Kit

"Energon is highly flammable, if you ignite it Lucy will explode" Said the Doctor

Kit grabbed his wand and backed up from lucys body.

"I understand you're all worried. We're coming up with a solution, but in the meantime you can all wait in the waiting room"

Everyone reluctantly left lucys room to wait in the waiting room. They were all sad and scared for her.

"Why would someone want to poison Lucy? She's such a sweet little girl" Said Honey

"I don't know Honey, I don't know" Said Kevin

"That girl better pull through" Said Butcher boy

"She's too young to die" said Cinnamon

"Seems like yesterday I was building her race car. Remember how happy she was when she finally won her first race?" Shank Asked

"She was so happy. I remember when I first met her at school, she was so nice to me. She talked to me and wanted to play with me. It's because of her I have a friend" Said Mocho

"I still remember my first real interaction with her" Said Honey

(Flashback)

Honey had just opened up her new business today, though it was slow, so to pass the time she was organizing products on shelves, that was until she heard a bell ring at the counter. She turned and was surprised to see Princess Lucy herself in her store.

"Princess Lucy, what a surprise" Said Honey

"Don't hear that a lot anymore" Said Lucy

"What're you doing here? Came to sample my products?" Honey Asked

"I'd like a few honey buns please" Said Lucy

"You're in luck I'm making a fresh batch, they'll be ready in a couple minutes. Are you ok? That was so scary seeing what those people did to you this morning"

"I'll be fine, I'm still here aren't I?" Lucy asked

"Who were they? Why were they after you?" Honey Asked

"Clone troopers from some Star Wars game, not sure which one. Nazis must have tipped them off about my Jedi powers" said Lucy

"Quick questions, what's a clone trooper, what's a Nazi, and what's a Jedi?" Honey Asked

"You really don't know much about things around here do you?" Lucy asked

"Not really, didn't leave my old site often. Now here I am" Said Honey

"If you want to know what any of that stuff is you're better off learning from someone other than me" Said Lucy

"I see. Well the honey buns should be ready, I'll go get them" Said Honey

Honey went to go fetch a bag of honey buns for the princess. Lucy paid for them and gave her a big tip.

"That's too generous you don't have to-

"Keep it, you could use it. Welcome to my home Miss Potts" Said Lucy

Lucy turned to leave. Honey looked at the money Lucy left, $100 tip, that was so generous. She smiled and waved goodbye to her before going back to work.

(End flashback)

"Lucys always been such a loyal customer. Since then I've learned what a clone, a Nazi and a Jedi is, gotten smarter about the games on this website. Lucys such a sweet little girl, she always came in with a smile, ready to talk about something" Said Honey

"She May have been shy but she was tough, and a great shooter" said Calhoun

(Flashback)

Lucy and Kevin were at Calhoun's shooting range learning to shoot, in case they needed to protect themselves. Calhoun was having Lucy aim an E-11 stormtrooper blaster at a target.

"Look down the scope, safety off, and hold it steady" said Calhoun

Lucy pulled the trigger and fired several shots at the target, each one hitting the middle. Calhoun was very impressed.

(End flashback)

"Lucys always been there to comfort me when I was sad. Mom, dad, grandpa, I'm sure you remember what happened when I saw that transformers movie a few weeks ago" Said Kevin

"We remember son" said Rancis

"A transformers movie made you sad?" Jr asked

"I'll show it to you sometime and you'll see Jr. But first time watching it, I cried so hard, but Lucy came to me, she didn't want to leave me" Said Kevin

(Flashback)

The twins lied in Kevin's bed watching the 1986 transformers movie. Kevin had just saw one of his favorite characters get killed, but Lucy nestled close to him as tears began rolling down his eyes

"It's ok Kevin, I'm here" Said Lucy

"Thanks for doing this sis" Said Kevin

"You'd do the same for me" Said Lucy

(End flashback)

"She enjoyed giving me feedback on my desserts I sell" Said Fudge

"She loved looking at my garden" Said Kit

"She actually was fun to watch movies with when I watched over her" Said Butcher boy

"She had potential to be a pilot like me" Said Rancis

"I liked giving her fashion tips, she wanted to look pretty" Said Felony

"That's why she wanted her ears pierced. And she really did love that necklace of hers. She loved showing off to people" Said Kevin "can't imagine her any other way"

"When I first met her I thought she was just a self centered rich girl, but now I know she's caring deep down" Said Cinnamon

"I always enjoyed being vith her, ven I met her for ze first time I vos glad to have anozer girl to play vith. Vile ve don't always appreciate each other's interests, I love mortal kombat, she loves ponies, ve both enjoyed each ozers company, like Jr and Kevin" Said Christie

"Vile I don't always like how spoiled she seems, always ready to show off votever expensive zing she has, she vos a caring person, always ready to help someone in need" Said Norville

"Lucys not a perfect daughter, but I love her so much. She really is like me in many ways, not just appearances. She needs work, but one day she and Kevin will be ready to rule this city" Said Vanellope

"When vill Zey come of age?" Jr asked

"No age restriction jr, my babies will rule when me and Rancis decide that they are both ready, when they prove themselves. That is, if my baby lives" Said Vanellope

Thinking about Lucy made Vanellope start to cry, but Ralph was there to comfort her. Lucy was such a sweet little girl, they all liked having her around. It was so sad that she was here. For an hour, the group was waiting, nervous. They wondered was there any hope for Lucy whatsoever? She drank a lot of Energon which should've killed her, the fact that it was frozen kept her alive for now. Soon the group watched as Lucy was wheeled out in a bed to another room.

"We're going to put Lucy through some surgery, we have an Autobot specialist arriving momentarily, he'll know what to do. We're going to do everything that we can to remove the Energon from lucys body. But this is a lengthy process and the staff is not to be disturbed for any reason considering how delicate this is. Visiting hours will also be over soon, it's best you all go home, she'll be ok. Come back tomorrow" Said a doctor

The group wanted to object, but considering what was on the line, they didn't. Everyone went their separate ways and went home. No one ate their dinners well, or slept well for that matter. Those that managed to sleep had nightmares about Lucy dying and not regenerating. Most lied in bed, unable to sleep, full of worry. The next day, the group came back to the hospital to check on Lucy, most of them with get well gifts, cards, stuffed animals, among other small toys or flowers. Butcher boy surprised Shank by showing up with a bunch of stuffed animals in his hand

"You went overboard" Said Shank

"I panicked ok? I care about that little girl" Said Butcher boy

"We all do, or we wouldn't be here" Said Honey, her bees buzzing in agreement

The group stopped delaying the inevitable, and went inside the hospital. They were escorted to Lucys room, and they sighed in relief upon seeing Lucy awake and well, mostly. She was puking into a bucket, but she seemed fine. Upon seeing her family, she smiled. A doctor took her bucket from her and set it aside

"The operation was a success, though she's still puking our excess Energon. We'd like to keep her another day, but she's going to live" Said the doctor

Her family embraced her in a hug, Happy she pulled through. Her friends and family put her get well gifts around her, and she happily told them she was glad to see them.

"You has us worried" Said Mocho

"It'll take more than Energon to kill me" Said Lucy

"First thing we're doing when you get out, all the ice cream you can eat" Said Ralph

"Can I get an Omega Supreme? Or a Trypticon?" Asked Lucy excitedly

"As much as you want" Said Rancis

"What's an omega supreme? Or a Trypticon?" Mocho Asked

"You don't know what those are?" Kevin asked surprised

"We're still learning about different foods, we didn't know what pizza was til 3 days ago" said Cinnamon

"An omega supreme and a Trypticon are ice cream sundae challenges the ice themed sugar rush racers have, they're big but delicious. Mocho you and I are gonna do one someday, you'll love it" Said Lucy

"Aren't those transformer names? I would've thought you wouldn't want anything to do with transformers after what you just went through" Said Mocho

"Energon is one thing, ice cream is another" Said Lucy


	25. Kevin and Jr prank the Ponies

(A week after the last chapter)

Jr and Kevin were walking through the forest in the farmlands towards the ponies village for some fun, they were gonna pull pranks on those good for nothing horses. The ponies finally had a world programmed for them and all the dangerous creatures in the forest were removed, making it safe for the kids to play and walk through. A good amount of the ponies stayed in the village and the 2 boys decided to have some fun with them. Upon reaching the edge of the forest, they went up a tree and looked through Kevin's backpack for something to use.

"Zis is going to be fun" Said Jr

"You said it Lodhi. Let me see what I got for us first" Said Kevin

"Kevin I've never really asked but have been curious, how do you carry so much stuff in your backpack and not slow down or anyzing? Your blaster alone must veigh a bit" Said Jr

"I've never showed you? Well it's simple" said Kevin

He pulled something out of his bag resembling a small blue ball

"Lucy has one of these too, gift from Perceptor, infinite storage device, comes in handy" Said Kevin

"Can I get one of zose?" Jr asked

"Talk to Perceptor about that. Now again, lets see what I pull out first" Said Kevin

He threw the device back in his backpack and reached inside it, pulling out a quesadilla of all things.

"Zat ze best you can do?" Jr asked unimpressed

"Remember what mocho said about our teacher? She's scared of these things. And look who I see in that restaurant over there" Said Kevin

Jr turned towards a café and spotted twilight sitting with some purple dinosaur looking creature with wings. Jr summoned a bone with his powers and stuck the quesadilla onto it.

"Let's see how she reacts" Said Jr

He sent the bone flying towards twilight, and when it landed in front of her, she screamed and fell out of her seat. This made the 2 boys laugh.

"Unicorns are so dumb" Said Kevin

"Vot else you got?" Jr asked

"I got a surprise for the apple farmer pony. We're gonna drop these on her"

Kevin held up some cherry bombs. Jr smiled and took some. With a little sneaking around, they made it to the home of pony Applejack, or the pony named after a cereal according to Kevin. The 2 boys planted the cherry bombs in apple trees all over the property, and hid behind some crates.

"When she kicks the trees, she'll be in for a surprise" Kevin whispered

"Here she comes" Said Jr

The boys watched as applejack went towards a tree to harvest apples. When she kicked the tree, the cherry bombs hit the ground and blew up all her apples, covering her in apple chunks. She did this to several more trees and got the same result. The boys laughed hard seeing this. Applejack heard them and angrily approached them. Jr grabbed Kevin's arm and teleported away from the farm and back to the forest.

The 2 sat in a tree munching on apples, still laughing about what they did.

"That face she made, priceless" Said Kevin

"Dumb pony, and zat stupid hat of hers. Vot is she trying to be a cowgirl or somezing?" Jr asked as he ate his apple

"They call us weird? They move their own sun manually" Said Kevin

"Such primitive creatures, Vy does your family tolerate zem?" Asked Jr

"They somewhat contribute to this game. Lucy likes them, and you gotta admit your sister somewhat likes them. I don't always agree with them though. Remember when rainbow tried to kill us all by blowing up-

Jr shushed him and pointed up, he sensed something. Jr grew a smile on his face and summoned some bones out of thin air. He shot them into the sky and the 2 heard a girl scream. Into the trees right between them fell Rainbow dash.

"Well look who it is, the girl who tried to kill us all. Rainbow crash" Said Kevin "What the heck are you doing out here?" Asked Kevin

"Certainly not trying to zap you with lightning that's for sure. You're not still angry about omega supreme are you?"

"Vot? You zink my best friend is still angry?" Jr asked sarcastically

"Who are you?" Rainbow asked annoyed

"My best friend Lodhi Jr that's who he is. You're interrupting our friend stuff" Said Kevin

"Not to vorry Kevin I'll take care of her" Said Jr

Jr grabbed rainbows wing and teleported somewhere before teleporting back to Kevin

"Where'd you send her?" Asked Kevin

"Kaon" Said Jr

"Kaon? That's even better than where I thought she should've gone. She'll be fine" Said Kevin

(With rainbow)

She was currently being chased by Decepticons Starscream and Shockwave, being blasted at by them.

(Back with the boys)

The 2 had finished their quick snacks and had gone back to pranking. The next one was simple, as Kevin approached a pink pony, pinkie pie, and in his hand was a cream pie.

"Hey buddy, you want a pie?" Kevin Asked

"Yeah I do"

Kevin threw the pie in her face before jr teleported him away. Pinkie just laughed at the gesture, enjoying the prank.

The next ponies to prank were 2 unicorns singing to other ponies about how great their machine was for making something. It had a giant hose sucking up oranges from an orange tree. Jr messed with a switch on the side of the machine, and the hose sucked the 2 unicorns in.

"Oops, did I do zat?" Jr asked

Both boys laughed and ran away. They next pranked a white unicorn, shredding all the clothes she made with bones. They pranked many more ponies, replacing drinks with meat juice, placing whoopee cushions on chairs, scaring them into thinking there was a dangerous creature on the loose, among other things. By the time they were done, they were laughing so hard. As they walked back home through the forest, they discussed what to do now.

"Zat vos so much fun Kevin" Said Jr

"Yeah, but boy did that sure work up an appetite" Said Kevin

"Vont to head to tappers for a burger?" Asked Jr

"Yeah id-

Before Kevin could finish, he fell into a covered hole, landing hard. Jr climbed down the hole to check on Kevin

"You ok?" Asked Jr

"I'll be fine" Said Kevin

The 2 looked around the hole and saw it actually had stuff in it. Kevin turned on a lantern to see someone possibly could've been here before them. There was a couple bean bag chairs, books, quilts, sewing stuff.

"How long has zis been here?" Jr asked

"No dust, someone's been here recently. Forest has been cleared of creatures since Monday, could've been built after then" said Kevin

"You zink someone lives here?" Jr asked

"No, why would they? Nobody pays rent in this game, housing is free. Could be a private hideaway" Said Kevin

The 2 boys looked around the small hole, and Kevin picked up something that caught his attention. It was a necklace that looked exactly like lucys hiding under an empty bag

"Zat lucys?" Jr asked

"Yeah, lucys gonna Leave her favorite thing in the world in a hole. No way, coincidence. Whoever occupied this is female, if they left this they'll probably be back" Said Kevin

Kevin noticed some books lying on the ground scattered and decided to be nice and stack them neatly. upon doing that, he noticed something else. It was a little light blue bag with the words Tiffany and co on the front, and a note.

"Vots Zat?" Jr asked

Kevin read the note and gave a small giggle.

"Vot is it?" Jr asked

"You won't believe who this necklace belongs to" Said Kevin

"Who?" Asked jr

"Mocho" Said Kevin

"Vot? Lucys friend? No vay" Said Jr

"To mocho, since I know you have a secret desire to wear mine. Don't wear this in public, love Lucy" Said Kevin as he read the note

Jr gave a laugh.

"Lucy bought him this? I never expected mocho to be that kind of person. I mean I know he has weird quirks but I never expected this" Said Kevin

Both boys gave a laugh before Kevin coughed and made himself serious.

"In all seriousness it's best we keep this to ourselves. Don't mention this to anyone" Said Kevin

"Vy?" Jr asked

"He's lucys friend, you know how Lucy can get. You may be powerful with your powers jr but Lucy will kill you in a painful way, probably while you sleep. And if she doesn't scare you, Cinnamon will" Said Kevin

The 2 boys shuddered at the thought of cinnamon, she was a very tough girl. At school she told stories of how she killed big creatures in her game with only a knife. Whether they were true or not they didn't want to find out, but they knew if her brother was embarrassed by them, she'd end them.

"You're right, lets just go" Said Jr

"So lunch?" Kevin Asked

"Lunch" Said Jr

The 2 quickly left the hole and continued their walk out of the forest towards the castle. Hiding in the trees was Mocho, who overheard the entire conversation. He went into his and Lucys secret hangout spot they built together and collapsed on one of the bean bag chairs, breathing heavily

"That's a relief" mocho said to himself

Mocho took some pride knowing his sister scared them enough not to tell anyone what they saw. He had to find a better way to hide his stuff.


	26. Mother daughter day pt 1

(Same day as last chapter)

Vanellope was in a good mood, she was going to have a mother daughter day with Lucy. They both loved each other but didn't spend a whole lot of time with each other nowadays due to what they did, and they both wanted to change that. Vanellope was gonna take her to tappers for lunch first, maybe go racing and drive around the game, go from there.

As the 2 approached their table at tappers they passed Kevin and jr who were currently eating and talking. They said their hellos to them before approaching a table Vanellope reserved ahead of time, with 2 mugs of soda on them.

"Today's gonna be so much fun, I'm so glad we took the time to do this" Said Lucy

"I agree, we're gonna have so much fun together. Got what you need in your purse for today?" Vanellope Asked

"Phone, charger, sunglasses, spare change of clothes, you name it I got it" Said Lucy as she patted her purse next to her

"I got Tapper making you your favorite meal, a spicy burger with chili cheese fries" Said Vanellope

"Can't wait" Said Lucy

The 2 of them grabbed their mugs and drank their soda. But upon tasting, lucys eyes widened and she spit out her soda, she was absolutely disgusted.

"What is this?" Lucy asked

"Root beer. I thought you liked it" Said Vanellope a little surprised

"Mommy I hate root beer, it tastes nasty" Said Lucy as she shoved her mug away

"Oh, well I'm sorry Lucy. I'll get you another drink" Said Vanellope

"I want a sprite please" Said Lucy

Vanellope quickly corrected her mistake and got Lucy a soda she could drink, and lunch went fine for both of them. As they ate and talked, it became clear something was off between them, Lucy didn't care for Vanellopes stories of racing and victories, and Vanellope didn't care about lucys facts about game characters. As far as both knew, their appearance was all they had in common.

Vanellope refused to accept this, and after lunch, she took Lucy on a drive. Vanellope got a thrill driving through dangerous places, so she took Lucy to Kaon and the Eggman empire, where they were attacked by robots in both places. Vanellope showed off her amazing driving skills, but Lucy didn't care, she was terrified, clinging to her seat. Upon reaching the farmlands once it was all over, Vanellope turned to Lucy.

"Wasn't that awesome?" Vanellope Asked Lucy

"No offense mom, but are you insane? We could've died" Said Lucy

"We were fine the whole time, I'm an excellent driver" Said Vanellope

"I don't want to do that again. Can I choose the next activity?" Lucy asked

"Of course, we'll take turns doing this" Said Vanellope

Lucy chose to go to the pony village to see one of her friends and explore the market. It was peaceful and quiet, and Lucy loved it. Vanellope wasn't thrilled being there, but she tried not to show it, she wanted her daughter to be happy. They next went to velocitron, walked the city, but Lucy didn't like it. Since velocitron resembled slaughter race in some regards, it also had the same air quality, which Lucy was not used to. Vanellope reluctantly had to leave so Lucy wouldn't get sick, she didn't need to go to the hospital again so soon.

The 2 went back to litwak city, Lucy wanted to visit the history museum to see the exhibit about the big battle in their game, and while this history fascinated Lucy, it didn't fascinate Vanellope Who lived the battle, fought in it. She looked bored as her daughter looked at the exhibits that interested her. Lucy saw her mother didn't want to be there, and she reluctantly agreed to leave.

It was becoming clear to both of them they weren't having very much fun doing what the other liked to do. The 2 sat on a bench outside the museum watching the citizens walk around, both were silent. Neither one wanted to name an activity, fearing the other wouldn't like it. Vanellope noticed next to the museum was a convenience store that sold slushees. Perhaps a slushee could change things up a little.

"Here Lucy, why don't you go buy us some slushees from that store, it is warm today after all" Said Vanellope as she handed Lucy some money

"Sure mom, ill do that" Said Lucy

Lucy ran into the store, leaving Vanellope alone on the bench. She put her head in her hands, not sure what to do.

"Why couldn't she be like me? Or why can't I be like her?" Vanellope Asked herself sadly

"Hey kid"

Vanellope looked around a corner and saw Ralph. He walked over to her and they hugged each other.

"What're you doing out here ralphie?" Vanellope Asked

"Met some friends for a drink, chatted, usual stuff. How's your mother daughter day going?" Ralph asked

"Not so good Ralph" Said Vanellope

"What's wrong?" Ralph asked

"Me and Lucy don't seem to have anything in common. To me, fun is driving fast, thrills, racing, root beer. Lucy doesn't like any of that, she likes learning and peaceful stuff" Said Vanellope

"Nothing wrong with that, that's just who she is" Said Ralph

"That's not me Ralph. That's not the kind of person I am. Lucy doesn't feel like she's my daughter because of that" Said Vanellope

"Don't say that" Said Ralph

"It's true, Lucys not the daughter I wanted her to be" Said Vanellope

Suddenly the 2 heard something hitting the ground behind them. Vanellope turned and saw Lucy, with 2 slushee cups lying spilled on the sidewalk, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm not your daughter?" Lucy asked sadly

"Sweetie-

"You don't love me?" She asked as tears started swelling up

"Lucy-

Lucy didn't want to hear her mother out, and ran away crying. Ralph and Vanellope gave chase, but Lucy lost them in the crowd of npc characters. The 2 called out for her, and searched the street and crowd, looking for her desperately. They stopped in an alley where they heard crying, and hidden behind some trash cans was Lucy. Ralph picked her up and she hugged him.

"Lucy, I didn't mean those things" Said Vanellope

"Then why'd you say them?" Lucy snapped back at her

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry I hurt your feelings. I love you so much. I was just frustrated today wasn't going as planned. I thought if I could find something we had in common, then today would be great. You're not me, I know that. There's nothing wrong with what you like, they're just not for me. I wish I didn't say you weren't my daughter, I want to take that back"

Even Vanellope was starting to cry as she finished her talk. Lucy looked at her mother as she glitched into her kid body. Vanellope hugged her daughter.

"I love you Lucy, I love you so much. Don't you ever forget that." Said Vanellope

Lucy hugged her mother back

"I love you too mom" Said Lucy

The 2 pulled away from each other and looked at each other. Lucy pulled some tissues out of her purse and they wiped their eyes.

"There's something out here we both enjoy, we just gotta find it. I'm gonna bond with you even if it kills me" Said Vanellope

"I think I may have an idea, you just need to find a way to get to it" Said Ralph

"I'll do anything, I want to make my little princess happy" Said Vanellope

"You both love exploring new places, that's something you have in common, and there's one place you both haven't been to" Said Ralph

"Where?" Both girls asked

Ralph put both girls on his shoulders and walked out of the alley, and towards the beach. He pointed to something in the ocean, the ISD Dauntless, the old abandoned star destroyer. Vanellope jumped off Ralph's shoulder and glitched back to her adult body

"The dauntless, why didn't I think of that?" Vanellope Asked

"Can we go there mom? Is there any way to reach it?" Lucy asked

"I know you can't swim so that's out of the question. I'm gonna get us there Lucy. The days still young and there's still time for us to bond. One way or another, no matter what, we're going to the dauntless" Said Vanellope


	27. Mother daughter day pt 2

Lying miles away from Litwak city's beach was the Imperial star destroyer Dauntless. In the Star Wars universe, the imperial star destroyer was a symbol of power and oppression, the main capital ship in the imperial navy. In the game Star Wars battlefront 2, the dauntless was commanded by Moff Raythe during the battle of fondor shipyards and was tasked with delivering cinder satellites to use against the imperial world of Vardos. Now a copy of this mighty vessel lied in the city's ocean, having been disabled during the battle for Litwak city in the year 2020. The ocean of Litwak city was only 10 feet deep, so most of the ship was relatively untouched and remained in a decent condition. The ship was massive and could be seen all throughout the city and even the farmlands.

What kept most people from visiting the wreck was there were no boat rentals on Litwak city's beach. People swam in the ocean but there was no wildlife unlike paradise island, and it wasn't simple to just land on the ship, unless you were a transformer of course.

To get onto the destroyer, Vanellope requested sky lynx drop her and Lucy off onto the ship. Ralph stayed long enough to punch a hole into the destroyer for them to get inside before leaving on Sky lynx, saying to call when they're ready for a pick up. The ship was dark on the inside, enough that they needed to use flashlights, lucky for Vanellope, Lucy came prepared. Lucy knew where she was going, and upon reaching where she needed to go, she activated the ships emergency generators, giving power to the vessel. Vanellope was impressed. The 2 walked the ship towards a hanger which was 10 feet in water, but most of the fighters and shuttles remained intact.

"This is so cool" Said Vanellope

"To think this stuffs just been lying here for years, untouched by anyone, even the imperials" said Lucy

"Since you're so smart Lucy, what can you tell me about this hangar?" Vanellope Asked

"A star destroyer can carry no more than 72 fighters that much I know. I see a half submerged Tie fighter, a bomber, an interceptor, a wrecked shuttle. Can't go anymore inside though, I cant swim" Said Lucy

"At least we can see this. I can see why you wanted to come here Lucy, it's pretty cool exploring an abandoned place" Said Vanellope

"That's not the only reason I wanted to come here" Said Lucy

"Really? What other reasons do you have to be in this place?" Vanellope Asked

"I want to get Kevin a stormtrooper helmet, for our birthday coming up. This place has got to have some somewhere" Said Lucy

Vanellope glitched to her kid form and looked at Lucy.

"Then let's say we go find him one shall we?" Asked Vanellope

The 2 left the flooded hanger and went higher up in the ship. They reached an armory that was full of blasters.

"Aunt Calhoun would love this place" Said Lucy

"She sure would. Could fetch a good price for all of these, we'll have to come back and-

"I can carry these mom, remember what my purse has that Perceptor gave me?" Lucy asked

"The storage thing, can't believe I forgot about it" Said Vanellope

Lucy unzipped her purse and laid it on the floor wide open. The 2 girls began grabbing blasters and throwing them inside, with the storage device sucking them up. Within 20 minutes they picked the room mostly clean. Lucy threw her purse back on her shoulder and looked at what she and her mother did

"We did good. Plus they're no use to anyone gathering dust" Said Lucy

"Let's move on, this is a big ship" Said Vanellope

The 2 continued their walk through the ship, coming across a cafeteria and office spaces, barracks and officer quarters, with Lucy grabbing anything that might have been of interest such as hats or rank badges scattered about. Lucy told her mom what she knew about destroyers, and they did fascinate her.

"I'm not sure how many people were needed to crew, but it was at least 30,000" Said Lucy

"There aren't that many people in this game that are imperials, so this ship probably had less" Said Vanellope

"This was a powerful yet flawed ship. But I like it, Kevin likes it" Said Lucy

The 2 entered another room, and this one was full of armor and helmets and uniforms. Lucy took out her storage device and began sucking things up inside. Vanellope rolled her eyes and smiled, before deciding to help her daughter out.

"I gotta admit I like these helmets too, I can find a use for them somewhere" Said Lucy

"Not likes the imperials need them" Said Vanellope

"I wonder if mocho would like any of this stuff?" Lucy asked herself

"I'm sure all your friends would like something you bring back from here" Said Vanellope

Lucy and vanellope stuffed everything they could grab into the storage device, clearing the entire room of its contents. Lucy put her purse back on and threw the device back inside, patting her purse to let her mom know it was safely tucked inside. The 2 then moved onto the bridge, taking an elevator up to it. The ship was too huge to explore entirely today, but Vanellope promised Lucy they could come back another day.

Upon reaching the bridge, the 2 were sure to watch their steps as to not fall into the pits the bridge contained for crew members. Vanellope went to the windows while Lucy looked at a crew member console. She pushed some buttons and before she knew it, one of the ships bigger turbo laser cannons fired off into the distance, frightening Lucy to glitch near her mother.

"Hopefully that doesn't hit anyone" Said Vanellope

Meanwhile far from the ship near the farmlands, Kevin was being taught to fly by rancis, but rancis was knocked out from a laser blast caused by Starscream, leaving Kevin to fly the arc fighter he was in alone. Before Starscream could make the killing shot, he was hit by the turbo laser blast, sending him screaming to the surface. Kevin sighed in relief seeing that.

Back on the dauntless, Lucy and Vanellope were admiring the view of the game the bridge command deck gave. They could see everything.

"Look mom there's our house" Said Lucy as she pointed to the castle

"There's candleheads shop, Felix's house, Taffytas shop" Said Vanellope

"There's mochos House, I cant believe I can see mochos house from here" Said Lucy "And there's dads airfield"

"I'm really glad we came here, this was actually pretty fun" Said Vanellope

"And there's still more to see, this ships huge" Said Lucy

"We'll definitely come back sweetie, but for now we gotta go back, let's say we hang out on the boardwalk til our dinner reservations at the pit stop tonight" Said Vanellope

"I'd like that mom" said Lucy

The 2 left the bridge and made it back outside where they signaled for Sky lynx to pick them up. He dropped them off at the beach boardwalk before going on his way. The 2 bonded more by playing carnival games, where they found something else they had in common, they were both competitive, trying to win the biggest prizes they could. Before leaving for the pit stop in velocitron, they decided to have some ice cream and play I spy on the boardwalk. Another thing they learned they like, ice cream with sprinkles and gummy worms.

As they ate their ice cream cones, they sat on a bench on the boardwalk checking their surroundings, with Vanellope in her kid body once again.

"I spy something black and white" said Lucy

"A stormtrooper. Come on give me a tougher one sweetie" Said Vanellope

"Ok, I spy something purple with a yellow eye" Said Lucy

Vanellope looked around for what Lucy saw, and found what she was referring to on the beach in the distance, Decepticon Shockwave.

"Good one sweetie. Now I spy someone blonde with red cherry earrings, ice cream on their face. A pretty little girl who is destined to be a good leader" Said Vanellope

Lucy looked around, but couldn't see what her mom was talking about.

"I'm talking about you Lucy" Said Vanellope

Lucy giggled at the comment.

"I love you mom" said Lucy

"I love you too Lucy, again im sorry about earlier today" Said Vanellope

Lucy looked around for something else but saw something she never noticed on her mom.

"Are those holes in your ears mom?" Lucy asked surprised "you have pierced ears?"

"Yes sweetie I do, surprised you noticed those, no one does" Said Vanellope

"Since when did-

"Since I got reprogrammed as princess in sugar rush. That look, that wasn't me, it's you I know but not me. Now I spy something-

"Mom, look at the time" Said Lucy

Lucy showed her mom her watch, it was almost 7.

"We better get to velocitron. Order anything you want sweetie" Said Vanellope

"You think we can get another free meal mommy?" Lucy asked

"It's possible, you willing to sing a Japanese song with Kevin again?" Vanellope Asked

"Can't be that bad" Said Lucy

(The pit stop, Velocitron)

Lucy and Vanellope had joined Ralph, Kevin and Rancis for a family dinner in Velocitron. Just like last time they ate there, Alden and jojo offered the family a free meal if Kevin would sing a transformers anime song, they found it amusing watching him fail at singing Japanese. But this time Lucy had agreed to sing with him the entire time. Vanellope again was recording their singing, this time the intro to some anime called Transformers super god masterforce.

"Masterforce! Tatakau tabi ni" sang Kevin

"Masterforce! Tsuyoku naru no sa" sang Lucy

"Masterforce! Ima koso susume" sang Lucy

"Get on God on Head on. Chōjin Masterforce" sang both twins as the song finished

(Masterforce! Every time we fight

Masterforce! We grow stronger

Masterforce! Now is the time to push on

Get on, God on, Head on

Super-God Masterforce)

The crowd cheered as the song finished and the twins took a bow. Alden was confused, that wasn't the whole song.

"Jojo I told you to play the full theme" Said Alden

"Couldn't find it, I panicked" Said Jojo

"A deals a deal, you owe us a free dinner" Said Lucy.

"Fair enough" Said Alden

The twins returned to their family who congratulated them. Their food soon came out and they ate and talked about their days.

"How went flying lessons?" Vanellope Asked

"There were some mishaps, but I think I did a good job" Said Kevin

"Have a fun mommy daughter day?" Rancis Asked

"I admit we had some setbacks and first, I said some things I don't ever want to say again, but all in all, we had a great time" Said Vanellope

"That true Lucy? You have a fun day with mommy?" Rancis Asked

"Yes daddy. When can we do this again mommy?" Lucy asked

"Soon, sometime soon" Said Vanellope

"Oh before I forget, there's one last thing we can do together tonight" Said Lucy

"And what's that?" Vanellope Asked

(The castle, hours later)

The 2 stood on a castle balcony stargazing. The night sky was pretty, and one of lucys favorite things about living in Litwak city. She pointed out the different constellations the game had, one resembling her moms candy kart, another an Autobot symbol.

"That looks like omega I think" Said Vanellope as she pointed at a bunch of stars

"And I think that ones you mom" said Lucy

"It could be you too" Said Vanellope

"And best of all the night sky changes all the time, so tomorrow the stars could look completely different" Said Lucy

Lucy then yawned, she was getting tired. Vanellope picked her up and took her to her room and tucked her into bed. Vanellope kissed her on the forehead, but before she left, Lucy sprung up and hugged her.

"I love you mom" said Lucy

"I love you too sweetie, sweet dreams" Said Vanellope

Vanellope shut off the lights and closed the door. Before Lucy could fall asleep, she was texted by mocho, who wanted to wish her goodnight. He asked how her day with her mom went, and Lucy said it was a day she won't forget. She wished him goodnight, hugged her favorite pony toy, and fell asleep happy, tomorrow was gonna be another good day she figured.


	28. Birthday prepping

Lucy and Kevin's birthday was coming up pretty soon, and they were turning 7. Preparations were being made for their party all over the game. Citizens invited were wondering what to get them or trying to get things ready for their party. Currently Rancis was visiting cinnamon to order meat for the party, since she was an excellent butcher.

"Got ribs, wings, pork, steak, you name it I can get it" said Cinnamon

Rancis gave her a list of food that would be needed and how much. Upon seeing how much was there, her eyes widened with dollar signs in them.

"Do this right, and you'll be paid handsomely. And as encouragement"

Rancis threw a big stack of Litwak city dollars on cinnamons counter.

"That's to pay for the meat, get it ready the day before, and you'll get a big tip" Said Rancis

"I shall get cutting immediately my king" said Cinnamon

"You don't have to call me that you know" Said Rancis

"I'm just honored is all. You're now my second biggest customer" said Cinnamon

"Whose the first?" Asked Rancis

"The soldiers in the farmlands that protect my family, they have big appetites. They come to my house in big robotic suits to carry meat away, awesome sight" said Cinnamon

"Well I don't want to keep you from getting started, good luck, this party is important to my kids, a lot of people will be there, including your family" Said Rancis

"The soldiers order is usually this big, so I shouldn't have a problem" said Cinnamon

Meanwhile at Honeys hive, Vanellope was talking to honey about catering.

"My kids love your honey buns, so bake plenty of those. You'll be paid nicely and get a nice tip" Said Vanellope

"I'll do my best" Said Honey

"And before I forget"

Vanellope handed honey a party invitation, which surprised her.

"I'm invited?" Honey Asked

"Lucy likes you, so yes. More than just kids will be there. Many game characters my kids like will be there too" Said Vanellope

"I am honored my queen. I will do my best to make the best honey buns for the guests" Said Honey

"Bring your friends too, Kevin thinks your friends look cool" Said Vanellope "I better get going, gotta talk to Adorabeezle at the ice cream shop, need ice cream too"

Vanellope left, and honeys bee friends flew off her head and onto the counter to see the invitation.

"Don't lose this honey, very important" Said Stinger

"Amazing how much our lives changed since moving here 2 months ago, invited to the prince and princesses birthday party" Said Bumble

"What're you gonna get the twins?" Asked Buzz

"I don't know. I'll go to a toy store later and figure that out but for now I gotta come up with some party platters" Said Honey

Meanwhile at mochos carving shop, he was hard at work working on Lucy and Kevin's presents from him. For Kevin he was carving a wooden toy resembling the star destroyer he could see in the ocean out his window, and for Lucy he was using his sewing skills to make her some cute bows for her ponytail, to make her more pretty.

With Ralph at the castle, he was talking to 3 of the best cake makers he knew, Candlehead, Fudge, and Nicelander Mary.

"You 3 are great at what you do, so Vanellope thinks you're the best choices to make the cake. It's gotta be big, show things the twins like, and it's gotta have some chocolate in it as that's Kevin's favorite flavor. Doesn't matter what it looks like as long as it's big, good luck" Said Ralph

The 3 woman sat in the castle library with paper and pencils to sketch ideas for what could the twins like in a cake. This would be a challenge, but the reward of seeing the twins love it would be priceless.

Meanwhile a few of the twins friends were out in the Internet looking for gifts. Natasia was visiting a Japanese shopping site to get Kevin DVDs of those transformers animes he and Lucy had been singing songs from at her dads restaurant. What she was gonna get Lucy, she was working on it. An anime looking robot handed her her purchase

"Complete series of transformers the headmasters, super god masterpiece, and victory. That'll be $60. While you're here can I interest you in anything else, collectable figures, manga, DVDs, jewelry, swords, toys?"

"Lucy does like jewelry, id like to see that please" Said Natasia

The robot took her to a section of necklaces, bracelets, and rings, all in different colors.

"They're nice, but would Lucy even like any of this stuff?" Natasia asked herself

"No rush, I've got all day. Would you like these DVDs gift wrapped?" The robot asked Natasia

Meanwhile on EBay, Norville, Christie, and Jr were browsing for gifts for the twins. While Christie went off on her own to find toys for the twins, Norville accompanied Jr into a section full of transformers toys. Jr surprised norville when he mentioned what he wanted to get Kevin, a toy of Fortress Maximus from the 80's, which was an expensive toy.

"I get he's your best friend, but vy zis? Vots vrong vith one of zese ozer robots?" Norville Asked jr

"Zis is the perfect toy for Kevin. He has ze box for zis toy. He has ze instructions for zis toy. He even has ze styrofoam insert, but zere's a big gaping hole in ze styrofoam, and zats for ze toy. He vonts to complete ze set, and I'm gonna do it for him. But it needs to be complete, it vould cost more just to buy ze parts separately" Said Jr

"Votever, just go find your toy" Said Norville

"Vot are you getting zem?" Jr asked

"Kevin one of zese robots, random one zat's cheap, Lucy some hot wheels or somezing" Said Norville

Jr looked through the listings for sale before coming across the item he needed, in an auction about to end in a minute, with 3 other bidders. Jr tried his best to win the toy, but he got outbid by $50 and lost the toy. Jr shrugged it off, there were other listings. Norville watched junior inspect another listing, but the toy was expensive and broken, not worth it.

Jr looked at a few other listings, but came across either just parts of the toy, or modern versions of the toy which he wasn't looking for. He was beginning to worry, breathing heavily. Norville felt bad for his little brother, and he was gonna help him no matter what. Norville split off from junior and found another eBay auction for the toy with another bidder, it was listed as complete, and was being asked $200 with only a few minutes left.

"I bid $250" Said Norville

"$250 for fortresss Maximus do I hear $255?" Asked the auctioneer

"$260" Said the bidder

"$300" Said Norville

"$350" Said the bidder

"$400" Said Norville

The bidder opened his mouth to bid again but norville summoned something with his powers that resembled some kind of skull, a gaster blaster. The blaster shot a powerful beam at the bidder, destroying the avatar and disconnecting the WiFi of the user.

"You must really want this if you did that" Said the auctioneer

"It'll make my little brozer happy" Said Norville

The auction ended not long later and Norville won the toy. He was given the item and told where he could pay for it before the auctioneer began advertising something else for sale. Norville teleported to his brothers location and gave him the item.

"Your welcome jr" Said Norville

"Oh zank you norville, zank you" Said Jr

"Your velcome. Now I must find gifts vor ze twins myself" Said Norville

"And I gotta find Lucy a doll or somezing" said Jr

For the most part, everything seemed to be going well for everyone, planning was going well and everything seemed to be coming together for the party. Meanwhile in the hidden world honey stumbled upon weeks ago in world designer, something sinister was happening. Megatron and the fallen were almost fully repaired, and in their hideout were locked code boxes containing the Decepticons from the live action movie transformer games delisted, their kind of Decepticons. They've been stockpiling Energon cubes for the attack they were going to commence soon. Meanwhile Starscream and Barricade were building an army of their own to use on the game, rebuilding terminators to serve them during the upcoming attack, t-600's, hunter killers, t-1's, t-7t's or spiders as the humans called them, and even a harvester, which was bigger than they were. This would all be worth it.

"Soon, I shall have my revenge" Said the fallen

"The fallen shall rise again" Said Barricade

"No longer must we starve for Energon. These insects will learn their place among us. No longer must we hide. And once we regain our strength, we will invade the rest of this website taking what's ours with this army of machines." Said the fallen

"It will be beautiful" Said Megatron "we will rule the entire Internet one day"

"Once our army is big enough, we certainly will" Said the fallen

"What about the Decepticons living in this game? Those traitors tried making peace with the Autobots and the insects" Said Starscream

"I will deal with them the same way we're dealing with the Autobots in this game. But first I will allow them to serve their purpose, let them believe what they want to believe. And then we'll trap them in their city. But first, we must claim this game for all Decepticons" Said the fallen

"That rotten prince and princess insect better enjoy their creation day while they can, it will not last" Said Megatron


	29. Birthday game jumping

Today was the big day, July 15th, Lucy and Kevin's 7th birthdays were today. At home they slept in their nice warm beds until they were awoken by castle staff to be treated with breakfast in bed, chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream, cherries, and chocolate milk, it was a great start to their morning. Upon finishing their breakfasts, they got dressed in their usual outfits and looked out at the city. It was a beautiful sunny day, and as usual the citizens were out and about.

Lucy Met Kevin in his bedroom and the 2 hugged each other

"Happy birthday Kevin" Said Lucy

"Happy birthday Lucy. Ready for your present?" Asked Kevin

"Sure am, and I'll get yours" Said Lucy

Lucy glitched back to her bedroom to collect her purse, then went back to Kevin.

"I'll go first, hold out your arm" Said Kevin

Lucy held up her right arm for Kevin as he pulled something out of his jacket pocket. On her arm he slid a bracelet that resembled a gold ring from the sonic games.

"I knew you had your eyes on this for a while, bought it from Amy Rose the hedgehog, she had plenty, you like it?" Asked Kevin

"I love it. Thank you Kevin" Said Lucy

"Your welcome sis. So what'd you get me?" Asked Kevin

"You're gonna love this" Said Lucy

Lucy unzipped her purse and dug her hand into the storage device she had, and with some effort, she pulled out a stormtrooper helmet which she placed on her brothers head.

"No way, where'd you get this?" Asked Kevin surprised

"Me and mom went to the star destroyer, had a room full of them, came back with a lot of stuff including this" Said Lucy

"No way, that's so cool. I love it, thanks Lucy" Said Kevin

"Your welcome bro. So, ready to finally go back into the Internet?" Asked Lucy

Kevin threw the helmet off and grabbed his backpack, nodding in approval.

"Jr's gonna meet me at the entrance" Said Kevin

"So's mocho. What're you guys gonna do?" Lucy asked

"Not sure yet, what about you?" Asked Kevin

"Mocho wants to see some peaceful games, stuff that reminds him of his home game. Let's promise to be careful today" Said Lucy

"Agreed, don't want to lose this privilege again" Said Kevin

The 2 made sure they had everything in their bags, the 2 went to the throne room where their parents hugged them.

"Happy birthday kids, ready to head out?" Asked Rancis

"We sure are" Said Kevin

"Just remember to be back by 1, that's when your party starts. And please be careful this time" Said Vanellope

"We will mom" Said Lucy

The parents grabbed their kids hands, and began walking them to the welcome center where Jr and mocho sat on a bench near the games exit. The bobbies guarding the exit looked at Vanellope, who told them the ban was now lifted. The bobbies nodded in approval and moved out of the way. The kids let go of their parents hands and ran to their friends. Rancis and Vanellope watched as their kids went off with their friends, before heading back to the castle to prepare for the party.

"They'll be ok Nelly" Said Rancis

"I hope so. Also hope they like our surprise for them" Said Vanellope

"We better go set it up in their playroom, they're gonna be thrilled" Said Rancis

Once the twins got out of the game, they went their separate ways with their friends.

"I like your bracelet Lucy, gold's my favorite color" Said Mocho

"It is pretty yes. So where'd you want to go?" Lucy asked

"I want to see stardew valley, it reminds me of all the good things about my old home" Said Mocho

"Then let's head to stardew valley, wherever that is" Said Lucy

With Kevin and jr, they stood in front of one of the Wolfenstein games.

"Always did wonder what was in these games" Said Kevin

"You wanna go inside?" Asked Jr

"I don't know, seems dangerous don't you think?" Asked Kevin

"Then ve'll go in level 1, how bad can level 1 be? Plus you have a weapon, I have my powers and a weapon" Said Jr

"Since when do you have a weapon?" Kevin Asked him

Jr reached into his jacket and pulled out a sword handle, and with the push of a button, the blade extended.

"Special built by my fazer, it can heat itself and cut anyzing. And it's lightsaber resistant. Been saving it for ven you vere allowed back here" Said Jr

"Can I join you guys?"

The 2 turned around to see Cinnamon standing and watching them

"I'm pretty capable of taking care of myself. And I have my knives, which I can replace with guns in this game. You know what I'm capable of" said Cinnamon

The 2 boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine just be careful, but if you die we never saw you" Said Kevin

"Whatever" Said Cinnamon

The 3 kids walked into the game and went to find the first level.

(With mocho and Lucy)

Despite being years old, stardew valley was still a popular game on Steam. This wasn't a game with goals or giant monsters to fight or anything, but a simple farming type game, in which you could do things how you pleased. Mocho enjoyed walking through the town the game was set in, it was quiet and peaceful, even Lucy enjoyed it.

"This reminds me of my old home. While my old game wasn't perfect, it had its moments" Said Mocho

"Yeah, this is pretty nice. Nice there are still games out there where you're not being shot at" Said Lucy

"This'd be a nice place to live, had I not found your game" Said Mocho

"I'm glad you live in my game" Said Lucy

(Back with Kevin, Wolfenstein the New order, level 1)

The year is 1946, and America is losing the Second World War to Nazi Germany thanks to the advanced creations of the Nazi scientist, General Wilhelm 'Deathshead' Strasse. In an attempt to turn the tide of the war, the allies had sent every plane they had left for a massive assault on his fortress to assassinate him. All over the Sky were British and American planes, bombers, and transports, flying towards Deathsheads compound located somewhere in the Baltic Sea, but they were met with heavy flak from the compound and were taking massive casualties.

The 3 Kids were on a plane with some of the main characters of the level, BJ Blazkowicz, the main character of the series, Fergus Reid who was attempting to fly the transport they were in, and Private Wyatt who was panicking at everything going on. BJ noticed the kids when they entered the cockpit.

"What are you kids doing in here?" BJ asked

"Game jumping" Said Cinnamon

"It's too dangerous for kids to be in this game" Said BJ

"We'll be fine" Said Cinnamon

"First chance I get I'm taking you to the nearest exit. Unfortunately it's inside deathsheads compound. Do me a favor and keep your heads down when we get there" Said BJ

The kids looked out the window of the cockpit, they were close to the ocean, planes were getting shot out of the sky. They listened to the conversation Fergus was having with his superior officers.

"Condor five is down. Vultures one, three, four, eight, nine are down, we have to abort" Said Fergus into the planes radio

"Negative condor nine, maintain your course"

"We're getting murdered out here" Fergus told command

"Listen to me Fergus, if this mission fails, we lose Europe, it's that simple. If you don't stop Deathshead now, Fergus, that window is closed forever. We will lose this war!"

"Copy that. Deathsheads compound is coming up"

"OSA command out"

"Condor nine out. Hold onto something, we're coming down hard" Fergus Shouted

The kids held onto the cockpit seats and shielded their eyes as the plane crashed into the ocean near the shore of Deathsheads compound. The kids swam up to the surface of the water and looked at their surroundings, there were bunkers shooting machine guns at the water, vicious panzerhunds patrolling the water, and high above them was Deathsheads compound, which consisted of a medieval castle connected to a large modern fortress towering in the sky, with AA guns taking out the allied planes. The kids began their swim towards cover, they needed a plan.

Suddenly a panzerhund ran up to Kevin and threw him into an allied plane on the beach, but before it could finish him off, Jr sliced its head off. Kevin panicked, his backpack was gone, but lucky for him cinnamon had retrieved it for him. Kevin pulled his blaster out of his backpack and looked towards the bunkers.

"You guys ready?" Asked Kevin

Jr readied his sword and cinnamon pulled out her knives. Jr teleported them into the nearest bunker to fight. After blowing up a machine gun turret, they made their way through the trenches with Nazi soldiers firing at them. While Kevin gave cover fire, cinnamon charged at the soldiers, brutally stabbing them with her knives, dodging every bullet that came at her.

"Wow" Said Kevin

"She really likes it here. I'm gonna scout ahead" Said Jr

(Back with mocho and Lucy)

The 2 kids went to another game mocho wanted to visit called Slime Rancher. It took place on a far off world where different varieties of slime roamed free or were sold to those who cared enough to buy one.

"Why'd you want to come here?" Lucy asked Mocho

"Because I think these things are cute" Said Mocho

Mocho approached a pen full of slimes that resembled cats, meowing happily as they bounced around.

"Aww, they are cute" Said Lucy

Lucy went to pet the slime, but pulled away in disgust upon touching the cat slime, it was all gooey feeling.

Mocho wagged his cottontail happily as he approached a slime that interested him, while resembling a cat, it was dark blue and turquoise green colored with a striped tail. The slime was a little under half of mochos size. Lucy cautiously approached the slime creature, and it stole her purse, bouncing away.

"Hey! Give that back that's mine" Lucy said angrily

Lucy ran and glitched towards the creature, managing to grab the straps of her bag, desperately trying to pull it away. The creature thought this was some sort of game and held onto the bag, but its grip wasn't strong so Lucy was able to grab her bag back, though she landed on her butt doing so.

"That wasn't fun" Said Lucy

The slime creature approached her and stole the bracelet Kevin had given her, though this time mocho went and gave chase.

"This place is so gross" Said Lucy "but at least there's nothing attacking me"

More of the cat slime creatures surrounded Lucy

"Hey, what're you doing, stand back" Lucy demanded

She pulled out her blaster and began shooting at them, but they absorbed the blasts, and then smothered her with their bodies, much to lucys annoyance.

(Back with Kevin)

The 3 kids had managed to get to the side of Deathsheads castle, with no scratches on them whatsoever. Each of the children was covered in Nazi blood, having done most of the killing. Blazkowicz was impressed, but he still intended to get the kids out of there the minute they reached an emergency exit in the castle.

They watched as BJ and 2 other soldiers scaled the castles wall, shooting Nazis as they appeared, some falling to their deaths in front of them. Cinnamon thought this game was the coolest game she had ever seen, while jr and Kevin just wished to stay alive. BJ was the only person to make it to the top alive, and once he opened the castle gates for his troops to enter, Jr teleported himself, Kevin, and cinnamon to the top where BJ was.

The kids surprised BJ once again when the 3 kids stealthily snuck around the castles halls, eliminating the Nazi soldiers and commanders guarding the hallways with knives and a sword. Cinnamon even got over one of her fears sort of by killing a kampfhund, a German Shepherd which had been heavily altered to be vicious and look like a machine in some regards. Bj asked the kids to gather around what was normally a locked door for the players.

"This is as far as you go, this door is an exit out of the game" Said BJ

"Do we really have to go?" Cinnamon Asked

"You're all great fighters, even for kids, but I'd feel bad if something happened to you. We will meet again I know" Said BJ

BJ ran off to finish the level as usual while the kids left the game and sat outside the entrance.

"Zat vos somezing" Said Jr

"That was awesome" Said Cinnamon

"We need an excuse for when mom asks us why we look like this. We're soaking wet and covered in blood" Said Kevin

"Ok, if anyone asks, ve ran into some spam, and Zey pranked us" Said Jr

"That'll work. Well we better get home now, clean up and get ready for the party" Said Kevin "what happened in there never happened got it?"

"Got it" Said Jr and cinnamon

The 3 kids began their walk back to world designer, and saw Lucy and mocho as well as the slime cat that gave Lucy trouble. Lucy was covered head to toe in the slime and looked miserable, but she was otherwise fine. When Kevin got close enough, both twins looked at each other.

"What happened to you? Don't ask" Said both twins at the same time

"Lucy, what the heck is that?" Kevin Asked regarding the slime cat

"That's a tabby slime from slime rancher, and as of today"

Lucy reached into her purse and shoved some papers in cinnamons face.

"She's your family's responsibility" Said Lucy

"Wait what?" Asked cinnamon

"She's my new pet, I named her starlight" Said Mocho

"You want a ball of slime for a pet?" Cinnamon Asked surprised

"She's cute. And besides, you want a pony for a pet" Said Mocho

Jr, Kevin, and Lucy all turned to face Cinnamon, who pulled her knife at them in response.

"Not one word about that" Said Cinnamon threateningly

"You know what, I don't really care. I just want to go home and take a bath before my party" Said Lucy

"Same here" Said Kevin

"I really hope Norville believes zis story" Said Jr

Once the twins and jr went into the game, mocho turned to Cinnamon.

"So, Wolfenstein huh?" Mocho Asked

"How did you-

"Because you're my sister, I know you well. Don't worry, I won't tell" Said Mocho

"Thanks mocho. Now come on, let's go home and clean up" Said Cinnamon

(Sometime later)

In the city of New Iacon, all of the games Autobots were out and about doing their business. Optimus prime and several other Autobots were preparing to head out to Lucy and Kevin's birthday party, but before they could leave the city, a giant shield was placed over it, by Transformers Devastation Megatron.

"Megatron, what is the meaning of this?" Optimus demanded

"The meaning of this is I don't have to try and be peaceful with the organics again. We're taking over this game, and we have help. Meet my new friends from another dimension"

Optimus' eyes widened in fear when a portal opened, and out of it came a being feared by all transformers, Megatronus prime, the Fallen. And out of the portal also came other Decepticons from the fallens universe, and terminators.

"Enjoy your life while you can, once you're starving for Energon, you'll be finished off" Said the Fallen

"Decepticons, transform and rise up. Terminators, do your thing" Said Megatron

All the citizens of Kaon began heading towards Litwak city and the surrounding worlds, with squads of terminators and hunter killers following close behind. Optimus could only watch in horror as this happened, and out of frustration, he screamed

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(The castle, Litwak city)

Lucy and Kevin's birthday party was in full effect, and all their friends and invites were there, except the Autobots, but Kevin just figured they were running late, they were heroes first, perhaps someone was in trouble. The dining room table was full of food, there were games and music, and guests were allowed to use the castles indoor swimming pool. Vanellope announced the twins would be having their cake now, and everyone gathered around the table.

Mary, Candlehead, and fudge brought in the cake they created, which resembled a model of Litwak city itself, with the castle in the center with buildings surrounding it, from the inventors hall, the beach, the boardwalk, even the abandoned star destroyer. Candlehead placed some candles in front of the twins and lit them. The twins smiled with glee as the guests began singing.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Kevin and Lucy. Happy birthday to you" sang everyone in the room

The twins blew out their candles, and everyone cheered. But before the cake could be cut and served, a giant hand smashed through the roof and began tearing the walls apart, it was the Harvester terminator. More terminators poured into the room as well as the Decepticons. The kids all ran for their parents as the walls around them were destroyed. Vanellope and Ralph's eyes widened in fear when they saw someone they thought to be dead appear before them, Megatron.

"All hail Megatron!"


	30. Revenge of the Fallen pt 1

**Hello everyone, before I begin this chapter I'd like to thank all my friends who are reading and supporting me, Vickyt36, Mangle6, DustR25, I thank you for continuing to support me, and I will continue to support you. This is the beginning of something I've been planning for some time in this story that I've been really excited to type, hope it lives up to the expectations. Without any further ado, this is Revenge of the Fallen part 1**

All over Litwak city, the Decepticons and terminators were destroying everything, killing citizens faster than they could regenerate. Without the Autobots to protect them, they were overwhelmed. The specop soldiers were vastly outgunned, the ponies were caught off guard to do anything, and Dr eggmans empire fell once he was overrun by surprise. At Vanellopes castle, the terminators began killing everyone, starting with the twins. The powered children and some of the adults tried to fight back, but the fallen used powers of his own to hold them in place for the terminators to kill them all. When everyone regenerated, he held them in place while the machines had their weapons pointed at them.

"Hello insects, allow me to introduce myself, I am the Fallen, and this is no longer your home"

"Why are you doing this? What have we ever done to-

"Silence!" The Fallen Shouted at Lucy

Some of the Decepticons that lived in the game such as Soundwave, Megatron, and Shockwave entered the castle and faced the group.

"Soundwave, Shockwave, why? And you too Megatron, we let you live here" Said Kevin

"I'm sorry dear prince, but logic states we're more powerful than you" Said Shockwave

"Soundwave superior, humans inferior" Said Soundwave

"Sorry my dear king and queen, but my alternate universe counterpart and his master are giving me what I truly desire, power to rule everything" Said Megatron

"You'll never win" Said Vanellope

"Oh, but I'm afraid we already have" Said movie Megatron

"Only a prime can defeat me, and both your primes are trapped under a dome, they won't be coming to help you" Said the fallen

"Optimus? No, no that's impossible" Said Kevin in disbelief

"And now I'm claiming this game for all Decepticons. As for you, I'm ordering you to abandon this game, you and everyone who lives here" Said the Fallen to Vanellope

"And if I refuse?" Asked Vanellope

All the terminators and cons in the room pointed their weapons at Lucy and Kevin.

"Then we can all watch your kids die a horrible death" Said the Fallen

Vanellope looked down, and reluctantly agreed. Transformers Devastation Starscream grabbed the twins while Soundwave grabbed rancis and Vanellope while sending his minions to force everyone out. Ralph was grabbed by Shockwave, and they were being forced to watch as the cons forced everyone to leave.

"Go on get moving, this games ours now" Shouted Rumble as he watched the games exit with Ravage.

Honey looked at Rumble as she was walking out, and he stopped her.

"And you, your sweet Energon was never any good" Said Rumble

He picked her up and literally threw her out of the game himself. Upon hitting the ground, Honey began to cry, she came to that game to start a new life, and now she had lost everything. She wasn't the only one crying, plenty of other characters did.

"We're homeless!" Shouted wynchell And Duncan the donut police

Taffyta also cried loudly. Some characters cried, others looked angry, others confused. Nobody knew what to do.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Asked Honey

"Queen Vanellope will know" Said Candlehead

"Yeah, she's kept us safe for this long" Said Tails the Fox

"What if they keep her family prisoner?" Asked Crumbelina

"I don't even want to think of that" Said Deadpool "I need to hug a pony right now"

Soon the entire floor of steam was flooded with game characters from world designer. Last but not least was Vanellope and her family, thrown out by movie Megatron.

"Leave, And never come back" he shouted

Megatron threw something into the games entrance, and a red wall formed that prevented anyone from going inside. Everyone looked sad, some turned to Vanellope, Ralph, and their family for answers.

"Your majesties, what do we do now?" Asked an ugly doll

"Where are we gonna go?" Asked Rainbow dash

"Where are we gonna live?" Honey Asked

The whole family was in tears. Vanellope wiped hers and looked to her subjects.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know" Said Vanellope

In response to the crisis, an emergency temporary pop up site was built for all the characters of world designer. Everyone was given a cot to sleep on and was allowed to stay as long as they liked until they could find a new home. A lot of the characters were sad, some trying to cheer themselves up, Lucy and Kevin were crying into their mother, their birthday was ruined.

Ralph was currently talking to Felix outside the site.

"I never thought this would happen" Said Felix

"Where are we gonna go?" Asked Ralph

"I'm not sure" Said Felix

"I feel bad for Vanellope, if only we've all known about-

"We can't blame ourselves for what just happened. We gotta look after each other" Said Felix

"Well, at least we have a temporary home" Said Ralph

"And at least everyone's been so generous donating food" said Felix

The next few hours were all the same, characters reminiscing about their good memories they had, giving each other comfort, trying to find the strength to go on. Eventually the security drones from steam told them all they should try to get sleep, since they all had to find new homes. Not many people slept well, Lucy kept trying to convince herself this was all just a bad dream. Around 11 most of the inhabitants had fallen asleep, most wanting to be up early to find new games. Kevin on the other hand couldn't sleep, so he made it through the crowd of cots and went outside the temporary site, sitting on a bench, alone.

"Happy birthday to me" he said sadly with tears forming in his eyes

Kevin looked out over the Internet, it was a pretty sight, it reminded him of the planet Coruscant from Star Wars based on how it was made, but now he didn't care about that. Kevin softly cried to himself until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see it was Jr.

"I heard you leave, you ok?" Jr Asked Kevin

"No Lodhi, I'm not ok. This is the worst birthday ever, lost my home, I don't know what to do, and we were betrayed" said Kevin

"I know, I'm sorry about zis" Said Jr

"We'll find new homes maybe, but what about you? I don't have my phone with me, I can't even think about buying another right now, what if I don't find out what game you move to? What if I never see or talk to you again?"

"Don't say Zat Kevin. No matter vhere ve go, ve'll always be best friends" Said Jr

Jr hugged Kevin and told him to let out his tears.

"Ve're gonna be ok. Zis is not ze end" Said Jr

Jr hugged Kevin tightly, he really needed this.

"Happy birthday Kevin, I'm sorry today didn't turn out ze vay it should've" said Jr

The moment between the 2 best friends was interrupted when they heard a fighter jet flying towards them. It was a blue fighter jet, and it had 2 familiar looking purple symbols on the wings. It was Thundercracker! He flew in front of the boys and transformed into robot mode.

"Prince Kevin, I'm glad I found-

"You! You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you did to me" Kevin snapped at the con

"Prince Kevin, let me explain-

Kevin marched towards Thundercracker and began kicking at his foot.

"You took my home! You ruined me and my little sisters birthday party! You ruined my cake, my presents, my house. You and your Decepticons ruined my life!" Kevin shouted angrily.

"Please listen to me" Thundercracker begged

"Why would I want to hear anything you have to say to me? Just go away, get out of here, leave me alone!" Kevin Shouted

Jr summoned several gaster blasters and pointed them at Thundercrackers head as a warning. Thundercracker turned away.

"I'm sorry Prince Kevin, I will leave. But before I go, I have something for you" Said Thundercracker

He opened the cockpit on his chest and pulled out a box he placed in front of Kevin. Kevin opened it to find something he didn't expect, a chocolate cake with words written in Cybertronian. Jr looked at the cake, a little confused.

"I can't read zis, Vot does it say?" Jr asked

"It says happy birthday Lucy and Kevin" Said Kevin

"You can read zis?" Jr asked

"I know a little cybertronian" Said Kevin "You actually do care about me?"

"I made it for you and your sister, before everything went down. My loyalty only goes so far, but what happened, that was too far. Prince Kevin we made a terrible mistake, I need your help" Said Thundercracker

"What could you possibly need from me?" Kevin Asked

"My friends, my family, we were betrayed. After everyone was kicked out, we were treated to cold Energon back in Kaon, we thought we were happy. I was showing my friends I could fly even after drunk on Energon, and next thing I know, a shielded dome goes over the city. I overheard the Fallen say we were traitors to the Decepticons for trying to have peace with you, that they would kill us once the Energon was out. I tried to free my friends, but only several computers hidden around the game can deactivate both shields to the cities. I know where they are, but I can't do it alone. I risked everything to find you" Said Thundercracker

"How do ve know you're not leading us into a trap?" Asked Jr

"Thundercrackers not entirely loyal to the Decepticon cause. Plus he made me a cake" Said Kevin

"Zat proves nothing" Said Jr

"Please, we all need each other. You think the fallens stopping at your game? He's gonna take over the entire internet. We free the Autobots and my friends we can help you fight" Said Thundercracker

"Even if ve said yes, no vay ve can beat all zose cons, especially ze Fallen, he said only a prime can defeat him" Said Jr

Kevin thought for a moment, and remembered something.

"I have an idea, I know what we need to do. Thundercracker can you give me a ride to hasbro?" Kevin Asked

"Hasbro? Zis is no time for toy shopping Kevin" Said Jr

"Who said I was toy shopping?" Kevin Asked

Thundercracker transformed into a jet once again and allowed Kevin into the cockpit.

"Stay here jr, I'll be back" Said Kevin

Thundercracker took off into the Internet and went to hasbro as Kevin requested. Jr turned to go back to his temporary home, but he had to know what his best friend was up to. He grabbed Kevin's birthday cake he left behind and went to find a search bar to take him to hasbro. After teleporting to several places, he found one, occupied by no other person but Knowsmore.

"Welcome to the search bar, what can I do for you today?" Knowsmore Asked

"Hasbro dot com please" Jr shouted before slamming the search key

"I have several results for Hasbro" Said Knowsmore

Jr clicked on the option he needed and found himself in an Internet car.

"Redirecting to Hasbro" Said a female computer voice

"Zank you" Jr shouted

"Your welcome little German boy" said Knowsmore

Jr sat back and enjoyed his ride to Hasbro, all in his mind wondering what Kevin had in mind, who would want to help them there? When he arrived at the site, he went inside and saw Kevin and Thundercracker talking to someone in front of the entrance to a Transformers section of the site.

"I'm asking, no, I'm ordering you, please help us in our darkest hour" Said Kevin

"We will do what we can" Said a voice

Jr watched as a red and blue truck with flames painted on it drove out of the entrance, followed by a green ambulance, a black and yellow car, 3 nascar race cars, a black ford truck, among many other cars. Kevin saw his friend and approached him.

"I knew you'd follow me. This is the answer to all our problems. Jr, meet Optimus prime from the transformers movie video games" Said Kevin as he pointed to the red and blue truck

"Zey're game characters like us? But vy are Zey here?" Jr asked

"They thought the Autobots in our game could handle themselves and they were happy here selling toys based on the movies. But now they're going to help us. They have their codes in our game, got them put in long ago" Said Kevin

"How do you know Zat?" Jr asked

"My mom used to tell me stories about these guys. I know you have more questions Lodhi, but we have to reclaim our home" Said Kevin

Kevin climbed into Optimus' drivers seat.

"You coming?" Kevin Asked

Jr nodded and climbed into the passengers seat and fastened his seatbelt.

"Autobots, roll out" Said Optimus

All the cars drove out of the site, with Thundercracker flying overhead to guide them back to Steam.


	31. Revenge of the Fallen pt 2

Back at the temporary site, most of the citizens of world designer were asleep, that was until the sound of a truck horn woke up the citizens and they started murmuring to each other. Kevin and jr stepped out of Optimus and told everyone to wake up.

"I brought help, I know how to take back our home" Kevin Shouted

Kevin and Jrs families approached the entrance to get a better look at what Kevin brought with him, and got defensive when they saw Thundercracker

"It's ok he's on our side" Said Kevin

"He and his cons took our home" Lucy argued

"He made us this cake. He and his friends were betrayed, they want to help us but we have to help him" Said Kevin

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Lucy asked

All the Autobots transformed into robot mode to the surprise of all the citizens.

"Greetings citizens of world designer, I am Optimus prime, and these are my Autobots from the live action transformers movie games. Your prince has come to us in your time of need, and since our codes are also attached to your game, we want to help liberate your world from the fallen and the Decepticons" Said Optimus

All the Autobots walked into the site.

"Of course, I forgot there were Autobots who didn't live in our game" Said Vanellope

"It's been so long" Said Rancis

"We might actually have a chance to go home" Said Felix

"Allow me to introduce my team, Ratchet, my medical specialist"

Optimus pointed to a green ambulance robot.

"Ironhide, weapons specialist" Optimus Said while pointing to a black pickup truck transformer

He next pointed to the 3 nascar race car transformers

"These are the wreckers, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, and topspin"

Leadfoot had markings to show he was sponsoring Target stores, Roadbuster had markings advertising Amp energy drinks, and Topspin advertised Lowe's hardware store on him.

"Wreckers, I like the sound of that" Said Ralph

"I'm ready to kick some con tailpipe" Said Leadfoot

Optimus continued showing everyone some of the other Autobots he brought with him, Jetfire, an Sr-71 jet, Warpath a red tank, Bumblebee who was a black and yellow Camaro, Sideswipe a Chevrolet Corvette, Jazz a Pontiac solstice, Drift a helicopter, and Grimlock a t-Rex, among many generic Autobot soldiers.

"Your prince has shared the details of what's happening in your world, and this cannot last. One side must win, and it must be yours. But we'll need your help." Said Optimus

"What do you want from us?" Dobrina Asked

"While we can take care of the Decepticons as well as these Hunter Killers, we need you all to find the computers Thundercracker speaks of to disable the shields over Iacon and Kaon. Once freed, the bots and cons can overrun the enemies while I deal with the fallen. I'm not asking you to help us, but we're asking for Volunteers" Said Optimus

"I volunteer" Said Ralph

"Me too" Said Calhoun and Felix

"As do I" Said Kevin

"Me as well" Said Vanellope

"Gee I don't know" Said Honey

"You can do this honey, we got your back. We have weapons at the warehouse, think about your business" Daniel told her

"We won't leave you" Said Pauli

"In that case, I also volunteer" Said Honey

"Count us in" Said the stormtroopers

"And us" the specop soldiers shouted

Many of the citizens were volunteering, all except Lucy.

"You're not coming? This is your home" Said Natasia

"How are we supposed to fight those things? They're too powerful" Said Lucy

"Zey'll handle ze cons, ve just have to handle ze terminators" Said Norville

"Zey're not invincible, machines have weaknesses" Said Christie

"Ve can vin if ve vork together" Said Jr

"Prove you're a great leader sis, by helping us fight" Said Kevin

Lucy thought for a moment, then agreed

"I'll do it, but I need something to help me" Said Lucy

"What's that?" Mocho asked her

"I need my purse from the castle, it has weapons I can use to fight" Said Lucy "I got weapons you guys can use too"

"Consider it done, ve vill retrieve it for you" Said Jr

"Get my backpack too, I'd feel much better using my own blaster, it's modified best for me" Said Kevin

"Done" Said Jr

Almost everyone from world designer volunteered to fight back, much to Optimus' surprise, but he knew the more they had the better. Thundercracker began telling what he knew.

"The computers to shut down the shields are in several locations, Maroni shipping, Velocitrons main track, Vanellopes castle, twilights castle, the abandoned star destroyer, and Hells gate. Just a simple pull of the switch will deactivate the shields. Now you gotta know what you're up against" Said Thundercracker

He pulled something out of his cockpit which activated some holograms of the different enemies occupying the game.

"Got this when we were planning to overthrow you guys. Here's what you're up against, Aerial hunter killers, armed with 4 heavy plasma cannons, best chance to defeat them is to take out their jet engines, destroy one engine and the thing will go down. T-600's and T-1's, heavily armored terminators but can be taken out with strong enough firepower. Aim for their heads, it's your best bet. Harvester, armed with a heavy plasma cannon, is big, but can't run due to large size, try to avoid this thing if you can, it can take a punch. Devastator from the transformers movies, he is a behemoth, construction vehicles combined to form a large powerful robot monster unlike my Devastator, has the power to suck up anything in his way, very deadly, try to avoid him. The cons can be beaten if you can hit the right spots like their eyes, use that to your advantage." Said Thundercracker

"We will do our best. Let's roll out everyone" Said Optimus

(World designer)

It was dark and raining in the world, and at the entrance, a couple cons were guarding the entrance with an aerial hunter killer. The cons were surprised when a shot fired out of the entrance at the HK, destroying the engine and sending the machine crashing down.

"Wreckers, kill them"

The Wreckers jumped on the cons and ripped them apart limb from limb.

"We will kill them all" Said Optimus "everyone, do what you need to do, arm yourselves with whatever you can find"

"To my armory everyone" shouted Calhoun

"Or to the imperial complex" shouted a stormtrooper

"Or hells gate" said Colonel Quaritch

Everyone began running to where they needed to go to arm themselves while the Autobots went to fight and the triplets headed to the castle to get Lucys purse and Kevin's backpack.

(At the castle)

The fallen and Megatron had made thrones for themselves out of wreckage of the castle, discussing plans for the internet invasion they were prepping for when Starscream entered

"Master, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the Autobots from our games have arrived, and they brought help" Said Starscream

"What!?" Megatron Shouted

"They're here to reclaim their game. Decepticons, transform and rise up, and terminators, do what you were built to do" the Fallen Shouted


	32. Revenge of the Fallen pt 3

At Calhoun's gym and armory, Calhoun was giving out blasters and weapons to everyone she could, and she had a huge amount of them.

"Come on everyone don't be greedy, there's enough for everyone" Shouted Calhoun

With the twins, their friends had just come back from the castle, having successfully retrieved their bags for them. Lucy reached into her purse and began handing out spare blasters she had from the star destroyer. Cinnamon smiled with glee upon receiving hers.

"Aw yeah, I'm ready to kill" Said Cinnamon

"I'll stick vith my powers" Said Norville

As the citizens ran out of Calhoun's store, they were met with a sight they would soon wish they hadn't seen. Construction vehicles adorned with Decepticon logos drove up to the store, and began changing into limbs, many of the citizens ran seeing this. The cons transformed into the monster transformer Devastator.

"Everybody run" Shouted Kevin

Everyone did as Kevin commanded and ran, but as they did, Devastator opened his mouth and began sucking up what he could. The citizens held onto whatever they could in fear. Overhead, aerial hunter killers shone their searchlights on the crowd and began firing.

(With Optimus)

Optimus and Megatron met at the front of the castle, weapons readied.

"Megatron"

"Prime, how good it is to see you" Said Megatron

"I will not let you hurt these humans. This is their home" Said Optimus

"Humans don't deserve to live" Said Megatron

"They deserve to choose for themselves" Said Optimus

"Then you will DIE WITH THEM! YOU MAY JOIN THEM IN EXTINCTION!"

Megatron and Optimus charged for each other and clashed their weapons together.

(Hell's gate, the farmlands)

The Wreckers were helping the RDA soldiers liberate their home base from Decepticon Brawl who transformed into a tank, and the minions serving him.

"Die Autobot scum" Brawl Shouted

Brawl fired rockets at the group of soldiers firing at him. He signaled for terminators inside the base to help him, and they did. Soon t-600's and spider terminators were lighting the night sky with gunfire. Leadfoot transformed into a race car and fired his heavy cannons at the endos and spiders. Thundercracker arrived and gave air support, and with the help of his weapons, Brawl was killed.

"Charge the base" Quaritch Shouted to his men

All the soldiers ran onto the base, grabbing spare weapons and ammo as well as manning any vehicles they had that still operated like AMP suits, scorpion gunships, a-10 warthogs, anything that had weapons. The Wreckers found the massive computer station and destroyed it with ease.

"Now to find the other terminals" Said Roadbuster

(Back at Calhoun's)

"I can't hold on much longer" Shouted Lucy

Autobots Ironhide And Jazz had arrived fired at the HK's overhead, sending them crashing into Devastators mouth. He stopped sucking everything in and resorted to trying to simply squish his opponents. Everyone opened fire on Devastator to try and damage him while Lucy charged at him with her lightsaber. She and Ralph climbed the monster titan and began to wreck him. Lucy sliced off pieces of machinery while Ralph pulled anything he could off, both causing Devastator big pain. Lucy focused her energy on one of the legs and began making a clean cut through, severing a leg and causing Devastator to howl in pain.

"Keep firing, we're beating him" Shouted Ironhide

"Take this big guy" shouted Jazz

Norville and Jr fired bones and Gaster Blasters at Devastators face while Christie fired ice beams at the giant. Seeing he was losing, Devastator transformed back into separate vehicles and began driving away.

"Keep fighting, we'll finish off Devastator. Find the computer terminals and destroy them" Shouted Ironhide

He and Jazz transformed into vehicles and gave chase to the construction vehicles. Lucy brushed a little of her hair from her eyes and placed her hood over her head in an effort to stop more rain hitting her head, breathing heavily. She began walking towards the direction Jazz and Ironhide went

"Where are you going?" Kevin Asked

"I'm going to kill every con and terminator I see. Find the computers and destroy them. I'll be fine" Said Lucy without turning to face him

Lucy kept one arm on her purse straps and another holding her lightsaber as she walked away. Kevin wanted to follow, but jr stopped him.

"She'll be fine, you know Zat. Ve better find some shelter from zis rain, plan our next strategy" Said Jr

"Fine" Said Kevin

Kevin turned to follow his friend, then sneezed and sniffled.

"You ok?" Jr asked

"I'm fine jr, just a little cold from the rain" Said Kevin

Unknown to Kevin, Lucy was also feeling the same way as she walked, sneezing and sniffling.

"I hope I don't get sick" Said Lucy as she kept walking

(Near Maroni shipping)

Decepticon Barricade stood guarding the main computer for the shields inside one of the warehouses Maroni owned. He was busy yelling things in cybertronian to some of his fellow Decepticons, obviously not happy, as well as stepping on some of the terminators guarding the warehouse. Honey and her friends hid behind some shipping crates and readied their weapons. Honey didn't remember her first encounter with the Fallen, but she did remember Barricade, so she pointed her rifle at him. She didn't like using blasters, but she had no choice now.

"You can do it honey" Said Stinger

Honey wiped a little water off her glasses and aimed at Barricades eyes, pulling the trigger and hitting him. Maroni and his men opened fire on the other cons eyes, being mobsters they had better aim and took out all their eyes, leaving them firing wildly. The terminators aimed their miniguns at the group and opened fire, but shots to the head killed them, the endos at least. The spiders took more shots, their weak spots being their battery packs on their backs. Many more endos exited the warehouses, surrounding the group, All was lost it seemed.

"Clear a path"

The group looked around to see Autobot sideswipe roll across the shipping docks, firing his weapons at everything. He took an aim for the computer and destroyed it.

"Man I'm good" Said Sideswipe before driving away

Maroni led his men and Honey to his office where he restocked weapons and ammo for everyone. Honey struggled to reload her blaster so she asked Stu for help, but before he could help her, an arm punched through the wall and grabbed Maroni by the neck, it was a 600! The machine snapped Marino's neck and fired its minigun at the group, but not before Pauli helped Honey get away into the warehouse.

"Keep running honey, we gotta get out of here" Said Buzz

"I don't know where to go, I've spent so little Time in this warehouse" Said Honey

Honey stopped hearing her friends scream, they were all killed by the endo, which soon began chasing her. Honey was very frightened, the sounds of the minigun firing made her heart race, she was never meant for something like this. She found a door which led outside, but guarding it was another endo blocking the door, and when it saw her it too fired at her. She hid behind a crate, not sure what to do.

"Honey, we'll distract the endo, then you can blast it" Said Bumble

"Are you sure?" Honey Asked

"We got this, trust us" Said Buzz

The endo started walking slowly towards Honeys position. She watched from another angle her bees fly to the endos face, stinging its rubber skin mask and crawling on its face. The machine didn't react in pain in any way, and instead grabbed the bees and crushed them with its fist before swatting them away. Honey was horrified, but more importantly, she was angered. Those were her bestest friends in the whole world. With her anger, she screamed and fired at the endoskeleton as it turned and faced her, also firing its gun. Honey moved to avoid fire, and managed to take out the machine once and for all.

She ran to her bees, worried, they were very hurt.

"It's ok guys, I got you" Said Honey

She stuffed them in her jacket pockets to hold onto, they were barely moving, very hurt, could barely keep their eyes open. Honey thought about what to do. She first thought about taking the terminators weapon, but the backpack was too heavy for her to carry, and the minigun was even heavier. She leaned against the exit door and slid down to a seat, crying.

"What am I going to do?" Honey cried to herself

Honey was at a loss, her friends weren't there, no Autobots around, her bees dying, she felt hopeless. Before she had time to react, Honey heard something big approaching, she clutched her weapon and made sure her bees were stowed in her pocket safely. She was frightened, and she screamed as a giant arm punched through the warehouse and pulled her out. She looked at who captured her, a machine with a single red eye and searchlights pointing at her, it stood 3, maybe 4 stories high. It was a harvester, and accompanying it was a single Hunter Killer. Honey screamed in terror as it began walking away with her tightly in its grip.

"Help! Somebody help me, please help!" Honey Shouted


	33. Revenge of the Fallen pt 4

(Velocitron)

Decepticon Starscream was fighting the games inhabitants as well as several Autobots to defend the computer for the shield to the cities. He was accompanied by many T-1 terminators and several Decepticon soldiers.

"Fools, feel the wrath of Starscream" he shouted as he fired missiles and machine guns simultaneously

Shank and Pyro began driving towards Starscream in heavily armed vehicles, crashing through the primitive t-1's and knocking down Starscream and his cons. Starscream saw that he was losing his fight, and just like the coward he was, he transformed and blasted off.

"STARSCREAM! YOU DARE ABANDON US?!"

The cons surrounding the computer were destroyed and Shank fired several heat seeking rockets at the computer, destroying it.

"The bots are almost free, we just need to hold out a little longer" Said Shank

(Back in Litwak city)

Honey was still screaming for Help as the Harvester terminator carried her off towards the castle, why, she didn't know, but it probably wasn't good. As the machine walked, the Hunter killer escorting it was shot down by Decepticon Thundercracker, who was being followed by 2 A-10 warthog jets.

"HK is down, watch out for the plasma gun on that harvester" Said Thundercracker before flying away

Both the A-10's fired their Gatling guns at the harvester, knocking pieces of metal off of it, trying their best not to hit Honey, who screamed in terror. The harvester positioned its shoulder mounted plasma cannon and fired 2 powerful blue balls of plasma at the fighters, instantly destroying them. Honey turns away from the fireballs and saw more help was arriving. Her friends were down below firing at the huge machine, and the Wreckers were driving towards her with their guns blazing at the machines chest.

The harvester waited til the Wreckers were close enough and swatted at them, sending them crashing into buildings. Several specop gunships came to join the fight and fired at the machine, but the harvester also swatted them down. This was one powerful robot honey thought. Honey turned behind her to see a yellow and black car speeding towards the harvester, with Lucy crouched down on the roof, was she insane?

The car sped past the machine as Lucy jumped and glitched onto its body, slicing off the plasma gun and slicing the other hand into pieces. The car transformed into Autobot Bumblebee and helped Lucy take the thing down.

"You're gonna be fine miss Potts, hang on" Said Lucy before sneezing

Honey felt a little bad for Lucy, she was only a little girl and she was out here in the cold rain, probably getting sick, trying to help her. Lucy made a cut through the arm and Honey began to fall, but bumblebee saved her. He fired blasts at the giant machine to distract it while Lucy stabbed her lightsaber through the machines eye, disabling it. The giant machine began to fall. Honey was taken away with Bumblebee while Lucy stood next to the machine, breathing heavily. She sneezed again, she was freezing from the rain, but she couldn't stop, this had to be done. She threw her hood off and pulled a spare stormtrooper helmet she had out of her purse, at least this would do better to keep her head dry, maybe help her see a little better she hoped. Lucy began walking towards what remained of her home, she could sense Kevin was heading there, he and jr could probably use her help.

"Blasted rain" Lucy mumbled to herself before sniffling and shivering

Honey meanwhile, was thanking Bumblebee for his and Lucys help.

"No problem honey girl"

"So your name's bumblebee? I like that name" Said Honey

"And your name suits you miss Honey Potts" Said Bumblebee

Honey took her bees out of her pocket to check on them, they were still moving but were very hurt.

"It's ok guys, you're gonna be alright, I'll find an animal doctor for you and-

"You really think an animal doctors gonna be able to help them? To them they're just common bugs" Said Bumblebee

"It's not like I have a lot of options" Said Honey

"Luckily for you, I once knew a pony in Hasbro, caring and talking to animals is her passion. And she lives here, I will take you to her" Said Bumblebee

"There's someone who can help my bees?" Honey Asked hopefully

"Yes, she's currently mopping up shockwaves forces in the pony world. I must hurry, I'm being told they're being overrun" Said Bumblebee

(Somewhere around the castle)

Kevin and jr were fighting terminators around the castle walls. Bones, lasers, and bullets flew everywhere. While they fought, Kevin watched Optimus and Megatron fight to the death in the distance. Once the machines around the castle were taken care of, Kevin ran towards a collapsed building to watch the fight.

"Cowards run, Heroes fight" Megatron Shouted

He threw Optimus into the ground and stabbed him in his chest, wounding him.

"You really thought you could win prime? We beat you on our world, and we'll beat you here" Megatron Shouted

"No!" Kevin Shouted

He came out of cover and fired at Megatrons head, distracting him. Megatron fired his cannon at the boy, but Kevin merely glitched out of the way.

"I won't let you kill Optimus" Shouted Kevin

Megatron grabbed Kevin and held him up to his face.

"Puny insect, I will squish you where you stand" Said Megatron

Megatron threw Kevin onto the street and raised his foot, but before anything more could be done, Megatron was shot at by a powerful beam. Jr and Kevin looked to see Transformers Devastation and war for cybertron Megatrons charging for him.

"This is my planet" devastation Megatron Shouted as he tackled his counterpart to the ground

As the 3 Megatrons fought, the 2 boys could see other Autobots and Decepticons join the fight to destroy the invading cons and terminators, overwhelming them. Kevin turned to Optimus Who was starting to get up.

"You have saved my life prince Kevin, for that I owe you greatly" Said Optimus

"I've watched you die once, I don't want to see that again" Said Kevin

Lucy had finally arrived to see her brother, along with the rest of his family.

"The shields are down, now to take back our home" Said Ralph

At the castle, the Fallen was climbing the highest tower, he saw Autobot combiners Superion and defensor, Decepticon combiners from this game, Devastator, Menasor, and Bruticus, he saw Omega supreme, and the Giants Metroplex and Trypticon, all approaching his position. The fallen gave a laugh, and began using his powers. He lifted huge chunks of the castle out of the ground with telepathy, much to the surprise of everyone watching. He threw them at the approaching bots and cons, hitting them in vital weak spots. He was even able to take down Metroplex and Trypticon with little effort.

"Pathetic fools, you wont stop my plan of destroying this games sun" Said the fallen

The only thing remaining on the castles grounds besides rubble was a huge metal machine which the fallen was guarding.

"Once the sun rises, my Star harvester will suck the sun inside, turning its energy into Energon. No longer will my Decepticons starve for it, this world will be dark forever, destroyed, and I shall rule everything." The fallen declared

Every Optimus prime in the game gathered around the castle. Autobot Jetfire from Hasbro merges his body with movie optimus' body, allowing him the ability of flight.

"This ends now" Said Lucy

"Til all are one" Said Kevin

"Til all are one" Shouted all the bots and cons

Everyone charged for the fallen, while what remained of his forces prepared to fight


	34. Revenge of the Fallen pt 5

The fallen looked at the advancing army and laughed, and with a wave of his hand, he opened several portals. More hunter killers and harvesters fell out of them to deal with the citizens and bots.

"You fools can not win. I am invincible" Said the fallen

The bots and cons , along with the citizens, began fighting the machines. The hunter killers were easy to defeat for the transformers, but the harvesters proved to be a challenge. The twins and Ralph took on one harvester while the triplets took another, bumblebee and honey taking a third one with ratchet and Ironhide, among other citizens.

The 3 optimus primes in the game approached the fallen, who readied his weapon.

"One shall stand" Said movie optimus

"And one shall fall" Said the fallen

The 4 bots charged for each other, shooting and stabbing one another. The fallen was using his powers to his advantage, teleporting all over the place, throwing stuff with his telepathy powers. The fallen was not above throwing his own soldiers around at the optimus'. Using his powers, he lifted everyone up into the air, and dropped them down hard.

"You really don't have a chance. Now die, all of you" Shouted the Fallen

Just then, Lucy jumped onto the fallens leg and began slicing him with her lightsaber. This annoyed him more than hurt him, and he flicked her hard towards Honeys store, smashing through a window.

"Hey, nobody hurts my sister" Shouted Kevin

He fired his blaster at the fallens eyes, blinding him, but not killing him. Once he got his sight sort of back, he swung his sword at the crowd, mowing down people and bots alike. Kevin glitched all over the place, firing at the Fallen, all while panicked. The fallen grabbed Kevin and held him up.

"So you're the prince of this rotten city. Disgusting little roach you are. I will enjoy killing you. But first you will watch as I destroy everything you love, starting with your spoiled little sister" the Fallen stated

Before he could turn to lucy, the Fallen was grabbed by the head and slammed to the road. Movie optimus cut the fallens arm off, freeing Kevin.

"You have lost. You will die"

Optimus repeatedly punched the fallen and held his head up. He used his Energon axe weapon and ripped the fallens face in half, Killing him. Once the fallen fell, all the still active terminators shut down. The only remaining con was Starscream, Who was immediately arrested by the Autobots from Iacon for trial. The citizens gathered around Kevin and held him up, cheering for him, he helped defeat the fallen with Optimus. Lucy watched from Honeys store, no one but Felix was giving her any attention. She felt hate flowing through her, but she decided to let Kevin have this moment.

The next several hours, medical attention was given to those who needed it and the Autobots from Hasbro returned to Hasbro to continue their lives selling toys. Vanellope and her family stood where their home once stood, all that remained was the wreckage of the Star Harvester, destroyed once the fallen was killed. Lucy and Kevin did not look well, they were drenched and cold, they sniffled and sneezed. A touch to their foreheads gave rancis and Vanellope what they needed to know, the twins had fallen sick.

"Mom, dad, where are we gonna live?" Kevin asked before sneezing

"We'll rebuild the castle, but it'll take weeks to get it to living condition. And that's after we sift through the wreckage, finding what's salvageable of our belongings" Said Rancis

"Our entire lives were in this home" Said Ralph

"I can get money from racing, rancis you still have your piloting skills. As for where we're gonna live temporarily, I don't know. But I'll think of something, and soon. You kids need to get to bed" Said Vanellope

"I Zink I may have a solution"

Vanellope turned to see Lodhi sr and Torvald near what used to be the castles gates.

"Ve have plenty of rooms for all of you, even you Ralph" Said Lodhi

"Jr and Christie have offered some of their clothes to the twins. And you're welcome to borrow any of our clothes Vanellope, you too Rancis" Said Torvald

"That sounds great Torvald" Said Vanellope

While the citizens began repairing their houses and shops, Vanellope and her family were taken to Lodhis chalet which only had some broken windows which were quickly repaired by Felix. The twins were given hot baths, a quick meal, and pajamas donated by jr and Christie before being given warm beds. The twins were cold and exhausted from all they did during the battle, they deserved this rest. They both hoped things would get better for the city, and that no permanent damage was done to the game. But little did they know, the turmoil in the city wasn't over.

Somewhere near the Maroni shipping yards, disgruntled npc's were gathering. They blamed all the transformers for what happened, regardless of their faction or the universe they came from. They wanted them gone from the game, and they hoped others shared their vision. It was time to spread their message.

(Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, also I'd like to say happy early birthday to me, my birthdays this Saturday, turning 22. My goal was to get this chapter done before then, so glad I did. Hope you're enjoying the story, much more to come before I reach my planned ending)


	35. Some of the aftermath

(Lodhi's chalet, hours later)

After getting a little sleep, Rancis and Vanellope were checking on their kids, who were very sick from being out in the cold rain all night. Both kids were bundled up in their beds, sneezing and coughing. In Kevin's room, Vanellope was making sure Kevin was comfortable.

"Oh my poor baby" Said Vanellope "your fever is really bad, your head is burning hot"

"At least we have a place to live" Said Kevin weakly

"You're lucky to have a friend like jr. Lodhi and Torvald have Said we can stay as long as we need, it'll be no more than a few weeks, as that's how long it'll take to rebuild the castle. On the bright side, this is the perfect opportunity for an upgrade, we'll make it bigger and better. But first I gotta go through wreckage to see what's salvageable" Said Vanellope

"Mom, I'm so thirsty" Said Kevin

"I'll get you some water. The crisps are gonna take good care of you and Lucy while me and Ralph go through the castle wreckage to salvage anything that can be saved. Your father will be in the Star Wars games to earn some money since most of what we have is going towards rebuilding and caring for you" Said Vanellope

Vanellope tucked Kevin in and put a tv remote next to him as well as his phone.

"I'll be back with your water. Get some rest, you've earned this" Said Vanellope

With Lucy, Rancis was making sure Lucy was alright.

"We're gonna be ok princess. We're strong. You were really brave out there, and I'm proud of you" Said Rancis

"Thanks daddy" said Lucy weakly

"I'll be back later, gotta use my pilot skills to earn some extra money. The crisps are gonna take really good care of you. When you and Kevin get better, we'll all go out for ice cream, get a Fortress Maximus or something" Said Rancis

"You mean it?" Lucy asked surprised

"Consider it a late birthday present. Get some rest princess" Said Rancis before walking out of the room

(Elsewhere in the game. Vickyt36 this is for you since you requested this part)

Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger awoke to find themselves somewhere they've never seen before. They were in small beds with their wings bandaged as well as most of their bodies. They were worried, where was Honey?

"You guys we're dead" Said Stinger

"We're not dead, we can't die here" Said Bumble

"Where are we?" Asked Buzz

"I don't know. Where's honey? Last I remember we were trying to save her from, uh, what model terminator was that?" Bumble asked

"Really? That's what you're concerned about? Honey could be dead because we got crushed!" Shouted Stinger

"Oh don't worry, she's not dead, she's doing perfectly fine, at least I hope she is" Said a yellow Pegasus with pink hair who walked up to them

"Wait, you can understand us? Only honey can do that" Said Buzz

"I understand all creatures. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Fluttershy, Former my little pony sales rep from Hasbro dot com, I take care of animals, no matter what they are. It's my passion"

"So honey, she's ok?" Stinger Asked

"She's fine. She was so worried for you guys. She came to the right place to drop you off. You'll be flying again in a week. That big scary robot crushed you hard, so you won't be doing more than walking the next few days"

"We're grounded? Aw man this sucks" Said Bumble

"Don't you worry guys, I'm gonna take really good care of you" Said Fluttershy "With my help, you'll be flying again in no time"

(Back at the castle remains)

Vanellope and Ralph were going through the remains of the castle, salvaging anything they could save. Vanellope pulled out Kevin's stuffed penguin from the rubble and threw it in a truck.

"Kevin will like seeing that survived" Said Vanellope

"Found Lucys velocity cup, though I think Felix will need to fix her favorite pony" Said Ralph

He held the toy up and Vanellope saw it was torn up badly.

"Throw it in the truck, we'll call him later" Said Vanellope

"We had some good memories here" Said Ralph

"Yeah. Sucks we're homeless, but at least we have friends willing to give us shelter" Said Vanellope

"Who knew we'd ever have to deal with things like this, makes me wish the old days, just game jumping with you, having fun" Said Ralph as he dug through debris

"Yeah, I do miss those days" Said Vanellope

"We should do that again sometime" Said Ralph

"Yeah, we should. Hey, you wanna do that now? I mean this stuff isn't going anywhere, plus I have the specop soldiers coming by soon to help clean the debris and salvage" Said Vanellope

"Yeah, id like that" said Ralph "any game in mind?"

(Another game)

"You sure this is a good idea?" Ralph asked

"Just climb we'll be fine" Shouted Vanellope Who sat on Ralph's shoulder in her kid body

The 2 were in the game Jedi Fallen order on the planet Kashyyyk, climbing the legs of an AT-AT walker, which was walking through a river to take out Rebels fighting on the shore. The guns of the walker fired every few seconds, and in the sky, imperial tie fighters were fighting old republic gunships under rebel control. Ralph was able to easily climb up to the top, but he had to rip a hole in the walkers body to get inside it. Stealth was not Ralph's specialty as the 2 were immediately noticed by troopers, who Ralph subdued quickly.

"This should be fun driving" Said Vanellope

"Aren't there other games we could've done this?" Ralph asked

"This game was closer" Said Vanellope

She opened the hatch to the hallway leading to the cockpit. 2 drivers could be seen controlling the walker, firing at any rebels they spotted.

"Our hull's badly damaged. We're at 75 percent integrity and falling"

"That should be enough to stomp out these insurgents"

Vanellope tapped on their shoulders and Ralph knocked them out. The 2 took the drivers seats as Vanellope quickly got used to the controls. A hologram of another driver popped up on Ralph's side.

"Report, what's happening over there? You're in violation of imperial protocol H607, stand down now or-

Ralph shut the driver up by destroying the hologram. Another AT-AT in front of them began turning towards their direction.

"Uh kid, you know what you're doing? I think they know we stole this" Said Ralph

"What makes you say that?" Vanellope Asked

The other walker fired its heavy cannons at them. Ralph hit some buttons and found the anti personnel blasters on the walkers head, which he fired and did minor damage. Vanellope was able to find the walkers heavy cannons and fired them at the other. With a few shots, she took the walker down.

"Yeah" cheered Vanellope

"This is kind of fun" Said Ralph as he fired at some stormtroopers

(Another game)

Vanellope was driving a super cool spy car in the game SpyHunter remastered. Ralph was by her side watching her do her thing. Vanellopes mission, defuse 4 rockets called the 4 horsemen, which were created by the evil Nostra corporation. If they launched, they would release satellites that would shoot EMP blasts all over the world, destroying all the worlds electricity. Vanellope reading the emp blasts on her car and fired 4 shots at the rockets, disabling them. She drove the car out of the facility just as it exploded.

"That was fun doing again, this was where me and Rancis had our first date" Said Vanellope "hope he's doing alright"

"I'm sure he's fine wherever he is" Said Ralph

(Star Wars battlefront 2 2017 version)

"Structural failure imminent, finish them off"

Orbiting over the planet Fondor were the Fondor imperial shipyards, where a star destroyer was currently undergoing maintenance. The rebel alliance was using this advantage they had to destroy the destroyer, Rancis was one of the pilots fighting in the battle on the rebels side. Flying an x wing fighter, he flew under the destroyer and fired at its reactor core, destroying it. With this done, the rebels mon calamari cruiser could land the finishing blows on the destroyer.

"We've done it. With that destroyer gone, we've loosened the empires grip on this entire system"

As the level ended, Rancis found himself back in a waiting area, counting the credits he earned for completing the multiplayer missions. He made several thousand republic/imperial credits which he could easily convert to Litwak city dollars. He enjoyed flying, made decent money, which he needed now to help his family. Another level was going to begin soon, and it was simply titled 'Ryloth Lucrehulk battleship', a clone wars themed level. Rancis went back inside and boarded an arc 170 starfighter, but not before he put up a photo of his family in the dashboard, they were what kept him going in these ongoing battles.

(Back in the city)

Mocho was scavenging the remains of the castle for anything he could give back to the twins and their family. The RDA soldiers from the farmlands were also helping out, removing the Fallens body which was finally found to be taken to the history museum. Mocho hoped he didn't come back to life. Honeys sweet Energon May have benefitted the transformers, but it was dangerous now that it was known it could bring a bot back to life. Mocho found something that made him sad, it was from the trophy he carved for Lucy. All he could find from it was the plaque which read 'Number 1 racer, Number 1 friend'.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll make you a new trophy" Said Mocho to himself

He put the plaque in his backpack and continued scavenging, when he heard shouting from the distance. He looked towards the streets and saw Decepticon Shockwave and Autobot Wheeljack being run out of the city by angry NPC citizens

"Leave and stay out" a citizen shouted

"This isn't fair, I fought for you" Said Wheeljack before he transformed into a car and sped off

"Logic said this would happen" Said Shockwave as he was still chased out towards the castle ruins

The citizens stopped chasing when he got near mocho, then they returned to the city. Shockwave looked down, even though he didn't have a mouth and more than a single yellow eye, mocho could tell he was sad.

"You alright?" Mocho Asked

Shockwave looked at him

"Oh, hello little rabbit boy. No, I'm not. It is highly logical I stay away from the city, we all have to. It seems I'm no longer welcome. I don't blame the people for hating us" Said Shockwave

"Was trying to take over worth it? Any regrets?" Mocho Asked

"It wasn't worth it. We Decepticons took our home for granted. I only hope that honey girl still likes us, her honey Energon has as much energy as 5 Energon cubes. I just wish I could contact her, but I can't get near her store" Said Shockwave

"She delivers, should try ordering tomorrow, see what happens" Said Mocho

"You know what little rabbit boy, you're absolutely right. I must report to Megatron" Said Shockwave

"So this the part where you transform and go away?" Mocho Asked

"No this is the part I walk away. My alt mode won't get me anywhere" Said Shockwave

"Can't be that bad. What do you turn into?" Mocho Asked

Shockwave transformed into a giant laser gun.

"Oh, I see" Said Mocho

(Lodhis chalet)

Jr sat in his bedroom playing video games by himself. He was happy his best friend was staying with him. He hoped he would get better soon, he and Lucy both fought bravely in that battle last night. He decided to check on them. Their bedrooms were not far from his so he went to them and looked inside since their doors weren't closed. Both twins were asleep, but there was something different in their rooms. Kevin had a lot of gifts around his bed, all from citizens hoping he would get better. Lucy had some too, but not as much as Kevin, way less actually. Kevin's room was half full of gifts, lucys wasn't even half full. This confused Jr, sure Kevin fought bravely, but Lucy took down a harvester and sliced a leg off Devastator. She was brave enough to take on the Fallen.

But according to some of the tags on the gifts, it seemed the citizens thought Kevin deserved more of the credit. Jr wondered why that was. He was happy for Kevin, but he knew Lucy wouldn't like this. He'd have to maybe look into this later. Right now he still needed a little rest, it was a long night for everyone.


	36. Just another day for honey

(The next day, vickyt36, this chapters for you)

Honey awoke early the next day in her apartment, she had to get back to work today. She went to her bees beds to say good morning, but remembered they weren't there, they were at fluttershys house in the pony world getting healed and treated. Honey went to take her shower as usual, and she looked at herself in the mirror afterwards. She was the same old honey, nothing new, same outfit she's worn for years, same height, same hairstyle, same everything.

She didn't mind her life, but after that battle yesterday, she knew what she had wouldn't last forever, it could easily be taken away from her. The fallen was powerful yes, but there was no way he was possibly the most evil thing on the Internet. Honey didn't want to just be the same old person forever, maybe changing her look just a little would make things a little more exciting for her. She'd take this slow of course, as that's just how she's programmed. Honey simply tied her yellow blonde hair into a ponytail, it was a start.

She looked at her ears too. Many girls in this game had pierced ears, even Lucy did. The thought never crossed her mind but perhaps simple piercings wouldn't hurt.

"Maybe later. Time to get to work" Said Honey to herself

She got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, grabbed her bag and went to her store, but something was definitely off. Not just her store, but several surrounding buildings were covered in posters with Autobot and Decepticon logos plastered over them as well as different transformers characters. She looked at one that simply had both logos on them with some writing.

'Autobots, Decepticons, they're all the same. Join the anti transformer league. Petition to our leaders the transformers must leave'

Honey looked at another poster, this one shocked her. It was of optimus prime, he was pointing his blaster at a mother with a crying baby. Underneath it read 'Don't let this happen to you. Join the anti transformer league. Make world designer great again'. Other posters included pictures of Metroplex and Omega Supreme which simply stated 'They aren't here to protect us'. She knew that was a lie. A final poster she saw had a picture of Megatron and Optimus standing over rubble which read 'They destroyed their planet, they WILL destroy ours. Anti transformer league'.

Honey couldn't believe she was seeing these things. She worked with the bots and cons, yes they've had their differences, but they didn't mean harm to others. She wished her bees were here, they'd know what to say. Honey couldn't let that get to her. She got to work doing what she needed to do, collecting honeycomb for honey making, baking honey buns and donuts to wrap and sell, and restocking inventory. As she restocked, an npc walked in, holding one of her store displays, which were plastic honey buns she kept on the counter to show what they looked like baked.

"Good morning I'm here to return this. I stole it, but didn't know it was plastic, and I broke my teeth" Said the npc

Honey rolled her eyes and was clearly annoyed, this was gonna be one of those days.

"Hey you look familiar. Weren't you thrashed around by that giant terminator the other night screaming like a little girl?"

"What the hell do you want? You gonna buy something or what?" Honey rudely asked

The npc slowly grabbed the store display.

"This actually looks good in my apartment" Said the npc

Honey began pushing him out.

"Just take it, keep it, get out of my store" Said Honey calmly

After she got rid of the npc, she went behind her counter and looked at a picture of her and her bees when they first opened in Litwak city. She missed them, it felt so weird not having them. They've never been all apart for this long. She wanted to visit them, but fluttershy insisted privacy was the best way for them to recover quicker. What did she know? She was a shy Pegasus from a cartoon for little girls Honey thought. Speaking of characters from a cartoon for little girls, Twilight came in not long later. School wasn't to be back in session for weeks, but she wanted to schedule a possible field trip to her honey farm/store.

"Really? Gee I don't know. Would the kids even like it?" Honey Asked

"You won't know unless you try. Besides I need to win the kids minds back. Last day of school I flat out bullied Lucy. I'm still feeling the effects of that" Said Twilight

"Give me some time to think, I'll get back to you" Said Honey

"Take all the time you need" Said Twilight before she left

The next several hours for honey were hard, either she didn't get a lot of business, or she had npc's trying to convince her to join them in their campaign to remove the transformers.

"They're monsters"

"They don't belong here"

"They're a menace to society"

"Do it for the children"

"It's because of them our game is in ruins. They're the reason your bees are dying somewhere"

That last comment really infuriated her. In response, Honey threw the final group of NPC's out of her store.

"And stay out!" She Shouted before locking the doors

Honey went to her back office to cry a little, she didn't want to think her friends could possibly be dying right now. She needed to get her mind off things. She had deliveries to make soon, that could work with helping her ease her mind. Many of the city's citizens were also visiting the twins, perhaps seeing them would help her too. And that's just what she did. She started with Kevin, whose bedroom was full of get well presents.

"The citizens must really like you" Said Honey

"The people think I saved the game. I found the help needed. I think Lucy deserves more credit, she fought harder than I did" Kevin Said weakly before breaking down coughing "I only hope she's getting the respect I'm getting"

"You just get some rest dear prince, and you'll be up again in no time" Said Honey

She then went to see Lucy. Despite what Kevin was hoping, Lucys room wasn't as full, most of what she got from citizens was in a corner and nothing more. At the moment she was telling her of the deliveries she was to soon make outside the game.

"I took your suggestion and reached out to oh my Disney, I've gotten several orders for products" Said Honey

"That's great" Said Lucy weakly

"Now I just need to figure out how to get them there" Said Honey

"I got you covered this time" Said Lucy

Lucy pulled her purse towards her and ripped her storage device out of it and gave it to Honey.

"Simply stuff that in your bag, it'll hold everything you need" Said Lucy

"Thank you princess, and I promise to bring this back" Said Honey

"So who'd you manage to sell to?" Asked Lucy

Honey reached into her purse and pulled out a list of people she had to deliver to today and where.

'**Disney website**:

Joy

Judy Hopps

Disney Princesses

Winnie the Pooh

Big hero 6

Emperor Sheev Palpatine

Supreme Leader Snoke

Iron man

Thor

**Steam**:

Luke Skywalker and Iden Versio (Star Wars battlefront 2 2017)

Arthur Hastings (We Happy Few)

**World designer**:

Several cubes of honey Energon to deliver to Kaon'

Lucy handed the list back to Honey.

"Be careful out there, watch out for Palpatine. While not that version, that man is the reason I have my powers" Said Lucy weakly

"I'll try and watch myself. Get well soon Lucy. Surprised you don't have that many gifts, Kevin's rooms full of them" Said Honey

"What?!" Lucy asked angrily

"Uh, I must go now"

Honey bolted out of the room before she could see lucys rage. Honey gathered what she needed to deliver and made her way to oh my Disney dot com. The site was full of Disney characters, many whom Honey was not yet familiar with. She made her way to the princesses dressing room, where she was stopped by a couple First order stormtroopers

"No guests allowed in back"

"I'm here to see the princesses, I have a delivery for them" Said Honey

"Yeah, nice try. They're not here. Now get moving"

Before honey could say more, princess Anna showed up and confronted the troopers.

"Hey, back off man, I know her. Honey right? Come with me" Said Anna

Anna led Honey to the dressing room so she could unload what she had to deliver, mostly honey buns and her signature sweet spread.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Lucy likes talking about you. She says you're so nice" Said Anna

"It's nice to know she thinks highly of me. Where's everybody else?" Asked Honey

"Quiz show, they'll be around soon. Where's those cute little bees Lucy says you got?" Anna Asked

Honey looked down sadly.

"They had an accident, they're in an animal hospital at the moment. They risked their lives to save me." Said Honey sadly

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Said Anna

"I know it's only been a day, but I miss them. They were my best friends" Said Honey

"Believe me honey, I know how you're feeling. A lot of us have animals close in our lives. Jasmine has her tiger, Merida her horse, Ariel her fish friend. For me it's a magic snowman. It's ok to feel scared for them" Said Anna

Honey looked up at Anna.

"I promise you, they're gonna be fine. If they were here they wouldn't want you all sad, they'd tell you to be strong. They'd say that right?" Anna Asked

"Yeah, they would" Said Honey

"See? You gotta be strong. I hear you're delivering to the marvel and Star Wars sections of the site, you gotta be strong there" Said Anna

Soon all the princesses came back for their scheduled break and got to meet Honey. She in turn also got to meet their special animal friends. They all gave her words of encouragement and told her they were sure her bees were gonna be alright. Honey grabbed her bag and said goodbye to them before going to find her other customers. Pooh bear was pretty cute, and Joy was ever so happy. Big hero 6 were an interesting bunch to say the least, though that Fred guy freaked her out a little. Judy Hopps was very friendly and kindly agreed to escort her to her next customers in Star Wars, but not before tossing Iron man his and Thor's orders as he flew by

"Thanks talking rabbit" Said Iron man

"Anytime mr stark" Shouted Judy

The Star Wars section was full of aliens and armored troopers. There were 9 main movies advertised as well as the many spinoffs and tv shows. She passed by a man in a white uniform and cape who was surrounded by black armored looking troopers. When she got close to the man, one of the troopers raised his blaster at her and said something she couldn't understand, his helmet muffled his voice. Judy moved honey along

"That's Director krennic, don't get too close to him if you know what's good for you" Said Judy

Judy took Honey into Emperor Palpatines private throne room. They were taken by red royal guards to see him. The throne room was very dark, and outer space could be seen through a large window. A single throne sat in the middle of the room, and on it was Emperor Palpatine, the one man Lucy said she feared the most, the all powerful ruler of the Galactic Empire. He wore an all black robe and hood, and he resembled a decrepit and ugly old man with yellow eyes. Honey felt cold around him, something about him told her he was nothing but pure evil.

"Welcome young Potts, I've been expecting you. You may leave your treats before me, my guards will compensate you on the way out" said Palpatine

Honey shakily did as he requested and left him his order. He used the force to bring the bag closer to him and he spun his chair around to face the stars behind him. The red royal guards stuffed some credits in her purse before escorting her and Judy out. There was only 1 more customer in this site she had to deal with, but Judy said she wasn't going with her to this throne room, but she would escort her.

After a short walk, Honey was led to another throne room by more red royal guards known as Praetorians, who resembled samurai. The throne room had a red wall with guards surrounding it, watching over a black throne where Supreme leader Snoke sat, the evil ruler of the First Order. Snoke was just as ugly as Palpatine, but he was taller, and wore a gold robe and gold slippers. He was talking to a woman and a black clad man with a lightsaber on his waist.

"I've never expected Skywalker to be so wise. I will give him and the Jedi order the death he desires. After your rebel friends are gone, we will go to his planet and obliterate the entire island" Snoke told the woman

The woman charged for him with the black armored mans lightsaber, but without lifting his arm, he flung her into a wall with the force. Snoke used the force to bring honey closer to him. Snoke downright terrified her, she could feel he was even more evil than Palpatine was. He simply reached into her purse and grabbed a bag with his name on it.

"I will get to know you some other time perhaps" Said Snoke

Snokes eyes widened as a lightsaber ignited, and Honey fell to the ground. She saw a blue lightsaber blade cut through snokes waist. The black armored man used the force to pull the lightsaber towards him, cutting the supreme leader in half. The man and woman then began fighting the guards, but honey didn't want to see it, so she ran as fast as she could away, back to Steam. We happy Few was close to her game, so she was able to get her delivery to Arthur quickly. Unfortunately while leaving to battlefront 2, she ran into the Nazis from Wolfenstein, who were admiring her looks a little too much.

"What's a pretty fraulein like you doing in a place like this?" One of the Asked her

Luckily for honey, the security drones kept the Nazis in check and she was able to continue her journey. Unfortunately things weren't much better in battlefront 2. She got bad directions and ended up trapped in amber that hardened like concrete. At least she wasn't alone, a man named Del Meeko was with her, and he agreed to bring Iden her order since he was her friend. But first they had to wait for Luke Skywalker to come by in the level they were in to cut them out. To pass the time, they were talking.

"So wait, you're telling me the man who destroyed the Jedi order is secretly one of them?" Del Asked Honey surprised

"No, Palpatines no jedi, but I'm not sure what he is" Said Honey "I swear when I get home tonight I'm gonna learn more about who I sell my stuff to"

Not long later, Luke came by to cut them out, but unfortunately honeys purse and part of her jacket were cut and damaged as he got them out.

"I'm terribly sorry, I'll pay for those" Said Luke

Honey went home to world designer after, driving a truck to Kaon. She felt nervous being around the Decepticons, they did try to take over the game. She felt even more nervous as 2 giant bird transformers lifted her delivery truck off the ground and flew her to Kaon. They dropped her off in another throne room, full of cons, and sitting on the throne was Devastation Megatron, all the cons with him were from the game transformers devastation.

"Hello Little Bee girl" Said Megatron

"Hi" honey Said shyly

"We've never officially met, you've met the other me though. I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. And these are my friends/ family if you will from my game, Soundwave, Shockwave, Blitzwing, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker. The constructicons Bonecrusher, scrapper, mixmaster, scavenger, longhaul, hook. The insecticons Shrapnel, bombshell, and kickback. The stunticons Motormaster, Drag strip, breakdown, dead end, and wildrider. We've summoned you because we have something we wanted to say" Said Megatron

To Honeys surprise, all the cons kneeled down to her.

"We're sorry for our actions to your home. We don't want to lose your support for us" Said Megatron "wow that was easier to say than I thought it would be"

"Why are you apologizing to me? You should be apologizing to-

"We have. But you we hold in higher regard than them" Said Shockwave

"Why?" Honey asked

"You make something we need" Said Skywarp

Honey looked at the Energon cubes spilling out of her truck.

"We need Energon to survive. Your honey Energon has the power of at least 5 normal cubes. Just one gives us all the strength we need" Said Starscream

"Somehow, it has as much power as the Allspark" Said Soundwave

"We need you, and we see that now. We took our home for granted. I now know the true meaning of oppression, and no longer wish to inflict it on the Internet" Said Megatron

"You really want to change?" Honey Asked

All the cons nodded.

"We need people to see we can change, and try to do good. We can't convince the npc's, but you can at least spread the word around your city. We try to go near it the npc's will shoot us down" Said Thundercracker

"Please forgive us" Said Mixmaster

"We have nowhere else to go" Said Hook

"You're friends with the princess, convince her not to get rid of us" Said Shockwave

"I wouldn't call Lucy a friend, but she is a great customer. I'm a believer in second chances. I'm willing to give you guys a chance. But promise me you won't try to ruin the city anymore" Said Honey

"We promise" all the cons said at once

Honey smiled. She didn't fully believe the cons yet, but perhaps any actions they do could speak louder than words. The cons happily paid her for the cubes she brought and the cons flew her home. The NPC's got angry seeing the cons so they had to make a hasty retreat. Honey went into her office at the store, and sat at her desk. Her bees might've thought she was crazy for what she was about to do, but she believed even a Decepticon could change. She tore down all the anti transformer posters on her store windows, and put up a big new poster she made herself. It had both the Autobot and Decepticon logos on it, with the words 'we proudly serve' written above them.

"I've made my choice on the matter. I hope the city sees why they're not so bad" Said Honey

Honey went home after. Citizens, both npc and delisted game characters saw the poster. The npc's weren't happy, but the delisted characters defended her. Both sides left before a confrontation could begin.


	37. Lucys jealousy, a party, and kidnapping

(The next day)

It was another day for Honey yet again, day 3 without her bees. She was approaching her business when she saw angry NPC's trying to mess up her store. Only the intervention of Bobbies and game characters holding signs supporting the bots and cons stopped them. As she neared, Decepticon Soundwave flew onto her store.

"Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Buzzsaw, Laserbeak. Eject, eject, EJECT!" He Said while pushing a button that opened up his chest "Operation, protection"

5 differently colored cassette tapes shot out of soundwaves chest and transformed into transformers as big as Ralph. With their help, they dispersed the crowd. Honey approached the store and was happily greeted by the cons and citizens

"You're very brave supporting the bots and cons. We got your back. We proudly serve them too" Said Tapper

"They helped save our game, despite what they did" said Sonic the hedgehog

The citizens and bobbies began dispersing, leaving Honey alone with the cons. Soundwave jumped down from the roof and introduced honey to his minions nicknamed the Minicons. He was leaving them to protect her while she operated her store.

"You don't have to do this" Said Honey

"Lord Megatron insists. What you saw is not the end of this. Also, before I forget, Lord Megatron offers you this to replace your damaged items" Said Soundwave

He pulled 2 items out of his chest, one was a black purse to replace her damaged one, and inside was her own personal storage device built by Shockwave. The other item was a new black and yellow leather jacket. Honey was very grateful and thanked Soundwave. He told her he would return at the end of the day for his minicons, and then flew away. The minicons positioned themselves around the store to protect it while Honey went inside to begin her work.

(With Lucy)

The twins, after having a lot of rest as well as medicine, were finally getting better. They could finally move around without feeling cold and could talk normally. Lucy should've been happy, but once again, she wasn't. She didn't get many get well gifts from many people, but Kevin did. He got lots of toys and clothes and other cool stuff, Lucy got some of that too, but not as much. This really bothered her. She didn't want to disrespect her brother or anything, so she kept this to herself.

She and Kevin were going into town today, perhaps a visit to Honeys would make her feel better, one of her honey buns usually calmed her down. The walk was quiet, she and Kevin were accompanied by the triplets who each had their own reasons for going into the city. She and Kevin looked at what remained of their home, it was still nothing but a pile of rubble, the only thing still standing were the remains of the Star Harvester. The soldiers from the farmlands and Ralph were busy removing debris. Occasionally an npc would try and steal something that survived, but they were threatened at gunpoint usually to drop what they had. If that didn't scare them, Ralph sure did.

As the group started making their separate ways, citizens of all kinds cake out to see Kevin, calling him the hero of Litwak city. Balloons and confetti launched from buildings, and banners were quickly thrown out, what was happening?

"Guys I didn't do this alone" Said Kevin "my sister-

"Of course you didn't do this alone, we all helped fight. But you helped defeat the fallen" Said an NPC

"You bravely fought him" Said Zangief

"For that we want to throw you a citywide party in your honor" said another npc

"But guys-

"Prince Kevin you must try this cake we've prepared" Said another npc

"We've also got to talk about those transformers"

Lucy couldn't believe it, they were treating him like a hero. She took down a harvester, took out more cons and terminators than he did. Where was her party? Where were her presents to show for it? She got sick just like he did. She was absolutely furious.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Christie Asked her

"No. I'm not" Said Lucy calmly but yet still angry

Lucy made her way to Honeys hive where she was warmly greeted by her. Honey gave her back her storage device which she gladly took. But Lucy didn't say much. She simply grabbed a couple honey buns before throwing some money at her, then leaving. Honey was confused, why was lucy so angry? She followed her out of the store and tried calling for her. Christie even tried going after her, but she used her force powers to stop her.

"Don't follow me, I want to be alone right now" Said Lucy angrily

Lucy ran out of the game through the welcome center. Not far behind, mocho, cinnamon, Norville and Christie followed. Honey looked at what was going on, a party was starting, and it was all for kevin. The npc's weren't even acknowledging her hard work. She turned to the minicons.

"Rumble, watch the store, I need to find Kevin" Said Honey

"As you wish" Said Rumble

(Jedi Fallen order)

After some walking, Lucy found herself in this game for the first time since her accident, though in a different level. It had been years since the clone wars were fought, clone order 66 came and went, and the Jedi order was all but destroyed. Emperor Palpatine turned the galactic republic into the galactic empire and was enslaving countless worlds across the galaxy. Any surviving Jedi who survived order 66 were in hiding, for if they were found, they were hunted by Darth Vader's Inquisitors, former Jedi who joined the dark side, and now were Jedi hunters. The jungle planet of Kashyyk was no different than the many enslaved worlds. The home planet of the Wookiees, the empire had enslaved the species and was using them for hard labor, despite their loyalty to the republic during the clone wars. Here the imperials were forcing them to cut down their home trees among other things.

Lucy reached into her purse and pulled out her lightsaber. She needed to unleash her built up anger, and what better place than here? She made it to some sort of landing pad and shouted to a bunch of stormtroopers. Her friends watched her from behind a cargo container.

"A Jedi!" One stormtrooper Shouted

"Blast her!" Another Shouted

The troopers all began firing at her. Lucy tossed her purse to the side and began deflecting the shots back at the troopers. This was almost too easy for her. In a moment, she had wiped out the entire squad guarding the platform. One of the games tougher enemies, an imperial purge trooper, stepped out of a doorway, wielding an electro staff.

"A Jedi, this is what I've trained for" the trooper told her

"Bring it on" Lucy said angrily

Lucy and the trooper charged for the other, clashing their weapons together

"We gotta help her" Said Mocho

"I think she can handle herself. Why else would she come here?" Cinnamon asked

"I know, but-

"Ve'll intervene if necessary. I've always vonted to see how powerful Lucy is" Said Norville

The trooper knocked Lucy back, but she dodged his electrostaff with some quick reflexes.

"I am the emperors will. For the empire" the trooper shouted

Lucy casually dodged another swing of the troopers staff and slid underneath him, landing a few cuts with her saber, killing the trooper. Another enemy showed up in the form of a scout walker. It fired lasers and rockets at her, which again Lucy was able to avoid. Using her force abilities, she flung a rocket back at the walker, severely damaging it. She charged for its legs and made a clean cut through, toppling it. To make things even more crazy, many more troopers showed up from the base. Lucy lifted all but 2 purge troopers in the air and easily flung them over the cliffs. This surprised her friends, just how much energy did she have in her?

"All Jedi will perish"

"Die, Traitor!"

Both troopers charged for her, but as usual, Lucy was quick. She dodged every swing the troopers threw at her, glitched all around them, and sliced both their heads off. Her friends came out of hiding to greet her.

"I told you Christie to leave me alone" Said Lucy

"Vile Zat vos impressive, Lucy, you cant run away from your problems" Said Christie

"Lucy, somethings bothering you again, I know it" Said Mocho

"It's just those stupid citizens, they're giving Kevin all the praise for what happened during the battle. I got sick too, and I fought just as hard as he has, maybe harder. Where's my presents? Where's my thank you party? Where's at least a compliment when I need one?" Lucy asked "I bet Kevin's enjoying that party right now"

"I'm sure he's not. Jr has been telling me Zat Kevin wishes you got more respect. He vos hoping ze citizens were treating you vell. Obviously zey're not" Said Norville

"Come on Lucy, lets go home. We can straighten this out" Said Mocho

Lucy pulled her purse towards her.

"Fine, whatever" Said Lucy

The kids turned to leave, but before they did, the door to the base opened up again. This time it was an imperial inquisitor, the second sister.

"So you are a Jedi, and to think I thought I killed just a normal girl" Said the second sister

"You're the reason I have these powers. Time to finish this" Said Lucy as she activated her saber

Christie rolled her eyes and froze the inquisitor frozen solid. The kids began dragging Lucy away.

"Hey wait, I can beat her this time" Lucy begged

"Don't push your luck princess" Said Cinnamon

(Back in world designer)

It took a lot of help from Honey, Jr, fudge, Kit, even Rumble and Frenzy, but Kevin finally got the citizens attention. He was trying his best to convince them that Lucy was a big help and deserved the same respect he was getting, but they were skeptical. Some citizens were still bugging him for his opinions about the transformers.

"Honestly, that's the least of my concerns. But if you must know I support the bots and cons, they saved our game" Said Kevin

"They saved my life" Said Honey

"They ruined everything. And bee girl what do you know, you're just a mascot" an npc shouted

Her friend Daniel stood up for her.

"I've known honey for a while now, and I know if she says something is good, it must be true. I doubt there's a bad bone in her body. Now let the prince speak" Daniel shouted

"I watched my sister fight, she was brave. She's kind, caring, the nicest girl I know, and you may not want to see it, but I see it everyday. Lucy deserves better and- what is it I'm busy?"

Kevin was interrupted by a Bobby who overheard some conversations from the npc's.

"Are you npc's telling me this whole party was just to get me to side with you and get the transformers removed? I'm ashamed of you all. They are heroes just as much as my sister. I support honeys decision, I support tapper, and all the other delisted characters. You npc's don't care about me or Lucy. Party's over, now scram, all of you" Kevin shouted angrily

The npc's were not happy, but they reluctantly left, they had to rethink their strategy. Kevin saw not far away, Lucy was watching. He approached her.

"You really care? You don't want all the credit?" Lucy asked

"You fought more than I did. Even if they don't see that. I see it. I love you Lucy, you're my whole world, you get me" Said Kevin

Lucy hugged him in response. The twins turned to their friends.

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to spend some alone time with Lucy" Said Kevin

"See you back at ze House Kevin" Said Jr

"See ya Lucy" Said Mocho

The kids left, leaving the twins alone.

"Come on sis, lets get some ice cream" Said Kevin

The 2 siblings went to the beach boardwalk and visited adorabeezles ice cream shop. They got 2 cones and sat outside to look at the ocean. The boardwalk was mostly empty, but they didn't mind, they enjoyed the peace and quiet

"I'm sorry I was so jealous Kevin, I didn't think you cared" Said Lucy

"Times are tough now I know, not having our home is bugging me too. They may not see it, but you're a great sister Lucy. I look forward to running this kingdom someday with you" Said Kevin

Lucy smiled at that comment. The 2 continued to look at the ocean over the pier, not knowing someone was approaching. Lucy could sense something bad was gonna happen, but she was too late react, somehow an imperial purge trooper got in the game, and zapped them with his electrostaff, knocking them unconscious. A van drove up behind him, all dark colored, even the windows were dark. He threw the twins inside, leaving their bags behind. The trooper walked away with a bag of money form the vans occupants, while the twins were cuffed with glitch proof chains. The van shut tight, and drove into the ocean off the pier. Upon hitting the water, it turned into a sort of submarine. It quickly submerged under the water, and began making its way towards the Dauntless.


	38. Twins in captivity

(Sometime later)

The twins felt hurt, cold, very cold actually, and weak. They couldn't move much, for they were still partially unconscious. They could hear voices, they sounded like children.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know"

"Why aren't they dressed like us?"

"They must be rich, the girl has gold and silver on her"

"What're those things on their arms with the numbers?"

"I don't know but I want one"

The twins started moving, and they slowly opened their eyes. They saw several children, all of them dressed in a suit or a nice dress. They had colorful hair and skin. Just by looking at them the twins knew they came from some candy game. Wouldn't surprise them, they weren't as popular anymore and lots of them got delisted. When the kids saw they were waking up, they ran out of the room. The twins sat up and rubbed their eyes, which is when they noticed their arms and legs were cuffed with glitch proof chains.

"Where are we? What happened?" Kevin Asked

"All I remember is a lot of pain getting zapped with electricity" Said Lucy

The twins looked at the room they were in, it looked like an imperial prison cell to Kevin. There was a couple beds, a sink and toilet, and a grated floor. The room was black and red mostly. The cell had no windows, and the door had no handle on it. A small air vent was blowing cold air into the cell, making the twins shiver. The twins heard heavy footsteps approaching, and the cell door opened. Standing outside the door was a big heavy set man with orange skin and wearing a nice suit, old fashioned though.

"Well well well, look who's finally awake. Lucy and Kevin is it?"

"Who are you? Why are we here?" Kevin Asked

"You will know me as Mr citrus, and I know you're friends of those mutant freaks known as the smorelines"

"They are not freaks. They're-

Mr citrus slapped Lucy in the face.

"They're freaks of nature. I'm surprised they escaped our game before we got delisted. They're nothing but the devils creations. And you 2 showed them kindness, god wouldn't like that. But don't worry, we will save you, make you good little children."

"You're from their old game?" Lucy asked

"Candy hollow it was called. A game where we were all perfect, life was just the way god wanted us to be, our wives obedient, our children perfect, and minus the occasional monster, it was paradise. Everything we did was in the name of god, and then the smorelines came along. That Fudge woman wanted to be independent, had dreams, mated with a rabbit man. It's unnatural, and she spawned 2 children. I should've killed them when I had the chance, for this game disgusts me. And I'm forced to live in this unholy thing you call a star destroyer until we get the smorelines. You will tell us where they are" Said Mr citrus

"Forget it" Said Kevin

"I've been trained by the most powerful Sith Lord to ever live, release us or I'll-

"Your magic powers won't work here witch. I purposefully turned the air this high since I know you can't concentrate in the cold. And those chains are glitch proof and magic proof. You won't hurt anyone here" Said Mr citrus "you can be a good little child. Just tell me where they are so we can bring them here, then I can finish what god wants, to destroy them"

"Never" Lucy snapped

"Then so be it. But you will learn to respect us" Said Mr citrus

A couple more adults came in and grabbed Lucy

"Hey, let me go. I'll kill you all" Lucy Shouted

"Let her go" Kevin Shouted

He got up, but was punched in the stomach really hard.

"Shut up, You're next" Said Mr citrus

Lucy was dragged to the bridge of the star destroyer and thrown against an old computer console. The children from earlier watched from a distance as their parents, minus one woman with orange skin, got around Lucy. The orange skinned woman was keeping the children back while Mr citrus approached Lucy.

"Do not worry little girl, we just want to save you from the devil possessing you. When we're done you'll be the perfect child" Said a pink haired woman

"I'm happy just the way I am" Said Lucy

"Look at you, you think you're tough. Children don't deserve such luxuries as jewelry" Said Mr citrus

He held her to the wall and forcefully removed her necklace, bracelets, and watch. He then pulled on her earrings, not even bothering to be gentle, and yanked them both out of her ears. Lucy screamed loudly and cried as her ears began bleeding. The adults surrounding her laughed and insulted her.

"Quit being a baby. You're lucky to be alive" one of the adults told her

"These will fetch a nice price outside this game. Where we're from you're set for life with gold and silver" said another

"Can I get something to stop my ears from bleeding?" Lucy cried

"No. No you live with it" Said Mr citrus

Lucy continued to cry, her ears were in so much pain. The children and the woman with them couldn't dare to watch, what just happened was wrong, but they were afraid to stand up to the other adults, in their culture the kids were to listen to their parents no matter what, and the women were to be obedient housewives. As punishment for her crying, Lucy was kicked in the stomach hard.

"Quit crying, I beat my kid almost everyday and he doesn't cry, he's loyal and obedient" Said Mr citrus "even if he has some girly hobby like photography"

"Tell us where the smorelines are"

"Never" cried Lucy

"Fine, have it your way. Bring the purifying water"

A couple adults carried a bucket of water towards Lucy, and dumped the whole thing on her. She screamed in pain, for the water burned her skin and clothes.

"I want my mommy" Lucy cried

"Aw she wants her mommy" one adult mocked

"Grow up, your mommy's not here"

"You are so pathetic"

(Back in Litwak city)

Rancis, Vanellope, and Ralph were putting up missing child posters everywhere they could. Ever since honey told them that they disappeared, they were in panic mode. Why would someone want to kidnap their babies? Vanellope cried as she put up her posters, Rancis was furious and wanted whoever took his children to be rightfully punished. Ralph just hoped Lucy and Kevin were ok. Since the bobbies technically still had a game to go back to, Ralph tasked them with putting up posters in steam should anyone out there saw what happened to them. They agreed, and when they switched back to their game and were replaced with new bobbies, they made sure to spread the news.

The Autobots and Decepticons looked around the crime scene trying to see if there were any clues to the twins whereabouts, but there just wasn't enough evidence to prove what happened. Nevertheless, aerialbots and seekers agreed to patrol the skies for anything suspicious, while ground based units would lead the search on the ground. The npc's were also taking this to their advantage, hoping if they found the kids before the bots and cons did, the royals would be sympathetic to their cause.

Meanwhile at Lodhis chalet, Jr sat at his bedroom desk, looking over the optimus prime figure Kevin gave him years ago, while looking at some phots of him and Kevin hanging out, having fun together. He cried a little. His best friend was out there somewhere, probably cold and hurt, possibly starving, and he couldn't do anything about it. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, it was his big brother, Norville.

"Jr-

"I'm not crying, you're crying" jr snapped

"I vosn't here to say Zat. It's ok. Ve'll find zem" Said Norville

Norville sat jr on his bed, and let him cry into his shoulder.

"He vos my best friend. Ve vere like brozers" Said Jr

"Christie's vorried to, heck, even I'm vorried. But I promise, zey'll be found. And I promise whoever took zem vill have to deal vith us. If whoever has zem hurts zem, Ve vill hurt zem back" Said Norville

He patted jr's back and hugged him.

"I'm here for you bro" Said Norville

(Back in the Dauntless, hours later)

Lucy lied alone in her cell, cold and hurt. Outside her cell she could hear the screams of Kevin. Sounded like he was in just as much pain as she was. She was cold, very bruised, hurt, she wanted to go home. The blankets on the beds weren't that warm, so she still shivered from the cold air blowing into the room. The door suddenly opened and Kevin was thrown in by Mr citrus, who threw 2 gray bags at their heads.

"Eat those and like them" he shouted before leaving

Lucy helped her brother to the bed.

"I'm sorry Lucy. They broke me" Said Kevin

"What?" Lucy asked

"They know where the smorelines are. But I didn't tell them about their protection" Said Kevin

"At least we have that. What's for dinner?" Lucy asked

Kevin picked up one of the gray bags and looked at it. It had an Imperial crest on it with the words 'Just add water' written in Galactic basic, the Star Wars language, and when opening it he found a sort of powder. Kevin knew exactly what it was, and groaned.

"We have to eat these?" Kevin Asked

"What is it?" Lucy asked

"Imperial military rations. I've had them before. They're supposed to give us all the nutrients our bodies need, but they're gray, bland, tasteless, we're not gonna like them" Said Kevin

Lucy groaned. What she'd give for a burger time burger or a bowl of spicy noodles. Or one of her uncle Felix's cherry pies. Kevin reluctantly poured water from the cell's sink into the bags, and the 2 watched as gray globs formed together to make some sort of bread. The twins bundled up next to each other in blankets and ate, they hated the food but forced themselves to eat it. It had no flavor or taste, it was so bland and disgusting. Worst of all these were old rations, sitting on this ship for years, whether they'd get sick eating this they didn't know yet.

"I wanna go home Kevin" Said Lucy

"So do I." Said Kevin

"I want mommy and daddy" Said Lucy

"And grandpa Ralph. If only they knew where they were, grandpa would get us out easily" Said Kevin

"What do you think they're gonna do to us?" Lucy asked

"Don't know. But we gotta keep our hopes up somehow. I know, how about we tell some stories, if anything they'll pass the time" Said Kevin

"Ok. You have any?" Lucy asked

"This is the transformers history, why they do what they do. In the beginning there were 2 beings, Primus, and Unicron-

"There was a transformer named Unicorn?" Lucy asked surprised

"UniCron. Primus was the embodiment of creation, Unicron of destruction. For many years, both battled each other, neither side gaining the upper hand-

(Farmlands, later)

Mocho sat in his bedroom while his pet slime, starlight, slept in a bed near his. Mocho looked out his window at the stars, worried for his best friend.

"Where are you Lucy?" He asked himself

It was getting late, he needed to go to bed. But as he climbed into bed, he heard gunshots outside. He looked out his window, and saw several dark figures running into the nearby forest. An AMP suit and a specop soldier were firing at the figures. Mocho knew what they were doing, they were protecting his family's home. As part of living in the farmlands, his family was given protection by the soldiers from Avatar the game, who would monitor every farmhouse and business, day and night. He heard his father downstairs, most likely with a shotgun in his hands. He peeked from the stairs to see his father confronting the soldiers, who were giving him details on what happened. What most likely happened was someone was trying to break into the house so they fired at the intruders.

The soldiers wished the smorelines a good night and assured them they were in safe hands before leaving. Mocho went to bed soon after, but whether he'd sleep was another thing.

(Back with the twins)

The twins were freezing, so much they had to nestle together for warmth as they slept. They didn't know how long they've been trapped for as their watches were confiscated, they didn't know if their family was still awake or not, they weren't even sure what happened with the smorelines. While they slept, they felt their blankets removed from their bodies, making them shiver more. They woke up and saw the orange skinned woman, and an orange skinned child, possibly her son. They both gestured they be quiet as they covered them with identical looking gray blankets to match the ones taken from them. The difference with these were they actually felt warm, and they stopped shivering. The woman and child left quickly, leaving the twins to wonder. Who was that woman and child, and why were they helping them?


	39. Twins in captivity pt 2

Despite having warmer blankets, the twins didn't sleep very well. They worried about what would happen to them, and their bodies ached from the torture they received. As they slept, a delicious smell hit their noses. They awoke to see the orange skinned woman and child, with small plates of eggs and bacon in their hands for them. Their stomachs grumbled, they were so hungry. They grabbed the plates and scarfed the food down.

"Good morning children. I'm sorry you had to go through what you went through yesterday. No child should have to deal with those things"

"Who are you?" Lucy asked

"I am sunkirst citrus, this is my son, scoop. That man who tortured you was my husband unfortunately. Wish he didn't do the things he did"

"Thanks for the food, those rations we were fed were horrible" Said Kevin

"Eat all you can. This may be one of the few times I can help you. If my husband finds out I've done this he'll hurt us all" Said Sunkirst

"I've eaten those things you've had to eat. They're disgusting" Said Scoop

"Is it true? The smorelines are alive? How's fudge doing?" Sunkirst Asked

"Fudge? She's fine last we checked" Said Lucy

"Oh thank god. I was worried for her. I used to be her friend" Said Sunkirst

"The smorelines never Said they had any friends in their game" Said Lucy

"They didn't. But I was Fudges friend before she married Kit. Had to denounce our friendship when she was caught. I never stopped caring for her. But our culture was so strict. Me and all the other kids have suffered because of it. Poor Petermint has had it worst" Said Sunkirst

"Why are you people keeping us prisoner. What have we ever done to you?" Kevin Asked

"The smorelines are seen as a disgrace to god, and you're their friends. My husband wants to punish you 2, he says good little kids should live in fear. I don't believe that. If I had it my way, me and my son, as well as all the other children, would live here. This seems like a nice place to start over. But old habits die hard with the others unfortunately" Said Sunkirst

"Mom, we gotta wrap things up" Said Scoop

The 2 took the twins food and quickly left. The twins weren't full, but they were happy to at least get some real food. Soon they fell back asleep, until they heard the familiar heavy footsteps coming towards their cell. Lucy was dragged by her ponytail and Kevin was dragged by his legs and the 2 were taken to the destroyers bridge. It was a gloomy morning in the city, rain hit the windows on the bridge, with thunder in the distance. Mr citrus stood over them, not happy.

"You rotten kids. You failed to mention the smorelines had protection. They could've been prisoners here right now had those robotic devil suits hadn't fired at us. For this you will be punished. But do not worry, your punishment will be nearly, cosmetic" Said Mr citrus

A few of the adult villagers walked up to the twins with scissors and hair cutters. The children and sunkirst couldn't bear to watch.

"No, not the hair" begged Kevin

"Anything but my hair, no, Nooooooo" screamed Lucy

(Lodhis chalet, Litwak city)

Vanellope and Rancis had printed more missing child posters and were planning to spread more around the game. Ralph was on the phone with several people trying to get any new info he could get. Norville was having a hard time trying to comfort his brother and sister. The twins were their best friends, they were very worried.

"Zey'll be found, Ve just have to be patient" Said Norville

"I know. But I can't stop vorrying" Said Christie

"I should've been zere to protect zem" Said Jr

"It's all zose npc's fault, zey didn't give Lucy enough attention" Said Christie

"Ve can't vorry about Zat now. After ze rain let's up, Ve'll all go out together and look for zem" Said Norville

"I hope zey're ok" Said Jr

(Back with the twins)

The twins sat alone in their cell, having just gotten horrible haircuts. Their hair was almost completely cut off, with only patches of it remaining on both their heads.

"This is the worst week ever" Said Lucy

"First the Fallen, then getting sick, then ending up here, now our hair cut almost all off. At least it can't get any worse I hope" Said Kevin

"Oh it'll get worse, I just know it" Said Lucy

Sometime later, the twins were forced out of their cell for exercise, a simple walk around the ship. It was clear the adults were happy and the children were in fear. Most of the children kept to themselves, silently reading, whispering to each other, or playing card games. Scoop was sitting by himself fixing an old camera, and when his father saw it, he was furious. He took the camera and smashed it over his head, and beat him, saying photography was a girly hobby and he shouldn't be into that stuff. Scoop didn't cry, but he looked like he wanted to. His father sent him away and he looked at the twins.

"This is how good kids should act, listen to their parents and not cry when beaten. When we're finished with you, you'll be perfect children" Said Mr citrus

"Then will you let us go?" Lucy asked

Lucy got a slap in the face for talking.

The rest of the day for the twins was more torture, being forced to eat stormtrooper rations, and lying in their cell, not allowed to talk to any of the children. Sunkirst every now and then would come to the twins to treat their injuries in secret. Besides her care and comfort, the only other good thing they had was the milk they were given with their rations. It was nothing more than imperial liquid food. It served the same purpose as the rations, to give their bodies the nutrients it needed. It didn't taste bad, but it wasn't good either, but at least it had some taste compared to the gray lumps of foodstuff from the rations.

All throughout the day the villagers made several attempts to kidnap the smorelines, but they were being guarded by the RDA soldiers and bobbies, they couldn't get near them. Mr citrus was growing frustrated, and he was taking his anger out on the twins. By the end of the day, he hit his breaking point. He dragged both twins to a flooded hangar.

"Can you swim?" He asked the twins

Kevin nodded while Lucy shook her head. Mr citrus ordered a couple adults to hold Kevin down while he personally grabbed Lucy.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Lucy asked frightened

"This'll make me feel better" Said Mr citrus

He threw Lucy over a ledge and down into the water. Lucy was beyond terrified, she couldn't swim, and she was struggling to stay above the water.

"Help me please! I can't swim" Lucy Shouted

"She is so weak" one of the adults holding Kevin Said

"What're you doing? Somebody save her" Kevin Shouted

The adult villagers held him tight. While he was weak, he stepped on an adults foot and bit the arm of the other holding him. He ran for the ledge and jumped into the water. He grabbed his sister and swam for a nearby imperial shuttle. He laid her over the shuttle and used cpr to get the sea water out of her body. Kevin hugged his sister to reassure her everything was ok, he saved her.

Mr citrus on the other hand was beyond furious. He had the twins brought back to him where he savagely beat them. He then separated them into 2 separate cells, this time with no blankets or food, but the cold air remained. The twins weren't sure how much longer they could survive, their clothes were soaked and did nothing to stop the cold air anymore, even if they were dry their clothes were torn and damaged. They had no hair to keep their heads warm, even their shoes were getting worn and ruined. They did not sleep at all that night. At times they felt like they died but regenerated, but they still woke up where they slept.

Sunkirst tried to help them out, but her husband found out and beat her, though not as bad as the twins. In the morning, he gave her a chance to redeem herself.

"Our foods running low. Go into the mainland, sell that little girls jewelry, and whatever these number things are, then come back here. I'll handle grocery shopping" Said Mr citrus "do it or I hurt scoop"

Sunkirst Agreed and she was secretly dropped off near the shore. The streets were busier, Autobots and Decepticons were patrolling the streets along with extra bobbies and stormtroopers. Scorpion gunships and tie fighters, along with aerialbots and seekers, were flying overhead everywhere. It was soon that sunkirst found out why. On every building as she neared where she needed to go we're missing child posters.

'Missing: Prince Kevin Ralph Fluggerbutter and Princess Lucy Schweetz Fluggerbutter.

Reward to anyone who can provide valuable Information regarding their whereabouts

Report to bobbies, imperial troops, or transformers if you have any information.

Please help bring our babies home.

Signed by King Rancis, Ralph, and queen vanellope'

Sunkirst couldn't believe it, those poor children her husband tortured were royalty? At most she thought they were just some rich kids, but royalty? Heirs to the throne of their home? She looked at the bag of belongings, she couldn't go through with this. These people could help her possibly. The twins could help her get what she wanted if she saved them. She couldn't waste this opportunity. She was near Honeys hive, she heard about her. She was friendly so maybe she could be a good person to tell. The building was guarded by Soundwaves minicons, but they paid her no mind as she casually walked inside.

"Hey, you're the girl who caters to villains right?" Sunkirst Asked

"Why yes I a- hey. No I'm not. I sell to everyone" Said Honey a little annoyed she said that

"Sorry, that's just what I've heard about you. You're friends with those big robots outside right?" Sunkirst Asked

"As of the other day, though they're mostly just guards until things in the city settle down" Said Honey

"I need their help. The prince and princess, I know where they are" Said Sunkirst

As proof, she pulled out the twins belongings from her pocket and laid them across the counter. Honey knew lucys jewelry well, since Lucy was a frequent customer of hers.

"Where did you get these?" Honey Asked

"They were taken from the twins. I know where they are, I can tell anyone where they are, but I need help. They're not the only ones in trouble where they are" Said Sunkirst

Honey rushed to tell the minicons about the news, who in turn summoned backup. Several bobbies and stormtroopers came in and took sunkirst away for questioning. All the friends and family of the twins were notified that they had a lead. And they all went to the police station to question the lead.

Before I forget, sunkirst, scoop, and all these villager characters are property of my friend Mangle6


	40. The rescue

At the Litwak city police department, Sunkirst was being interrogated by the twins family, friends, and the bobbies.

"Where's my son and daughter?" Rancis angrily asked

"Vy do you have my friends jewelry?" Christie Asked angrily

"Vhere's my best friend?" Jr asked angrily

"Talk, we know you can" a Bobby Shouted

Sunkirst felt like she was going to cry, they didn't have to be mean about this. The door to the room opened and Fudge walked in, who was surprised.

"Sunkirst?" Fudge asked

"Fudge, it's so good to see you" Said Sunkirst

"Wait, you know this woman?" Rancis Asked

"We used to be friends. Please leave, I'll talk to her" Said Fudge

"You heard her, everyone out. Maybe she'll get what we need" Said Rancis

Everyone left the room and went to watch the conversation from a one way mirror. Fudge sat down in front of her.

"So, still a slave to your husband? You and your son?" Fudge asked

Sunkirst sadly nodded.

"I know it wasn't right to denounce our friendship. You know how our culture worked. I didn't want to stop being your friend. I actually worried you didn't survive the delisting" Said Sunkirst

"You actually cared about me?" Fudge asked

"Of course I did. I still do. Look at you, you have a loving family who supports you. I'm basically a slave to my husband, my son abused. All the children are. I want nothing more but to start a new life, me and all the children. Their families abused them so much" Said Sunkirst

"I'd love to help you. I'm friends with the city's rulers, we can help you but you have to help us. First of all, where'd you get this stuff?" Fudge asked

"My husband took them from the twins. I watched as he yanked these earrings out of that little girl's ears. I wanted to help, but he would've beaten me. The twins are in horrible shape, they're not going to last much longer" Said Sunkirst

"Where are they?" Fudge asked

"I don't know what it's called but it's this big thing in the ocean" Said Sunkirst

"The star destroyer?" Fudge asked

"Yes, I think that's what it's called. The twins are being held in separate prison cells in the big tower. They've been beaten, starved, they're freezing as we speak, they've had their heads shaved. My husband tried to drown the little girl, and beat the 2 up when the boy saved her"

Everyone watching gasped, those sounded horrible. How could people do that to a little boy and girl? Ralph and Rancis were furious, and so were the triplets. Mocho hoped his friend could hold out a little longer, while cinnamon wanted to rescue the twins.

"Please help us Fudge. I can take you to the twins cells, I know the codes to open them, all I ask is for a new life here with my son, and the other kids" said Sunkirst

Vanellope entered the room.

"If what my kids say is true when we rescue them, then I will be glad to let you stay. But for now, we got a rescue mission to pull off." Said Vanellope

Vanellope wasted no time preparing the rescue force. All the transformers volunteered, scorpion gunships, tie fighters, and any available specop and imperial troops volunteered to rescue the prince and princess. The star destroyer wasn't undefended as the villagers managed to remotely activate the turbo laser and ion cannon batteries. They all opened fire at the rescue team, but the aerialbots and seekers provided cover for the approaching team, taking out as many of the cannons as they could. The scorpion gunships and tie fighters circled the destroyer as sky lynx and several imperial shuttles unloaded troops as well as the family and friends of the twins.

Weapons were set to stun and the troops entered the ship. The villagers tried fighting back while the children hid. Their attack proved futile as even though they killed some of the troops, they regenerated, and they vastly outnumbered them. The villagers were stunned and cuffed, to be imprisoned until the twins could properly punish them. Sunkirst kept her promise and led the group to the twins cells. She entered the codes to open the doors and the twins were given immediate medical treatment. Their friends were horrified at their conditions, they were really lucky to be alive.

"It's ok, you're safe now. We're taking you to the hospital"

The twins were loaded onto stretchers and carried into sky lynx where their family was waiting for them. The children sunkirst mentioned were loaded on separate shuttles from their parents. Lodhi and Torvald agreed to give temporary shelter to the kids and sunkirst when the twins mentioned they were friendly. Felix looked over the twins and with a few taps of his hammer he was able to get their hair back, as well as cure some bruises. Physically they looked ok, but he was gonna let the doctors look over them just to be safe.

Things were slowly going back to normal in the city as of the next day, no more signs of an invasion coming, the twins were safe and sound, and the villagers were imprisoned until they could receive sentencing from the twins. The main throne room was the first thing rebuilt from the castle, and that was where the sentencing was to be held. The kids and sunkirst stood on one side of the room while the adults stood on another side. The twins walked towards their rebuilt thrones in pajamas, robes and slippers, for they had no other clothes to wear at the moment, they needed to buy more, but after what they've been through, and having just gotten out of the hospital, they just wanted to rest a bit for now after this sentencing.

"Me and my brother have thought long and hard about this" Said Lucy

"And we have come to a conclusion" Said Kevin

"For their kindness towards us and not hurting us, Sunkirst and the other children who we'll get to know at the lunch we're having after this will be allowed to stay and add their codes. Everyone will be adopted and given new loving and caring families" Said Lucy

"As for the rest of you, we hereby banish you from this game. You are no longer the family of these children. You are banished for child abuse, torture, among the other things these kids have told us about you" Said Kevin

The parents tried to argue while some sadly accepted their fate. Others were angry that a kid was giving them orders. Mr citrus tried to go to his wife, not wanting to lose what he claimed was his property. Lucy approached him with her lightsaber in hand.

"Leave, now. Or else" Said Lucy

"You can't tell me what to do. You can keep my girly son but you can't take-

Lucy activated her saber and sliced off his arms, causing him to scream in pain.

"That is for yanking my earrings out, and that is for trying to drown me" Lucy said angrily

She then sliced off his legs.

"That is for the abuse, the disgusting food that made me sick, for being an abusive man not just to me but his own children. And here's your bonus"

Lucy cut off his head before deactivating the saber. Sunkirst was horrified but relieved, she was free. Scoop was actually crying and hugged Lucy.

"Thank you. Thank you" he told her

"Your welcome. You're free now." Said Lucy

Kevin turned towards the remaining adult villagers and then to the triplets.

"get them out of my site, kill them if you have to. I want them out of my game" Said Kevin

"I second that" Said Lucy

"Vith pleasure" Said Jr

Jr and norville got into their skeletal forms while Christie summoned fire from her hands. The adults were terrified and began running as fast as they could for the games exit. The kids cheered, they would never have to worry about their abusive parents ever again.

Not long later, a feast was held for the twins, partially for their return, and as a redo of their failed birthday party a week ago, with all their presents having been salvaged and repaired by Felix personally. A big table was set up in Lodhis chalet, and everyone feasted. The twins stuffed themselves with all they could, enjoying the taste of real food, having eaten nothing but stormtrooper rations while imprisoned, and while they had real food in the hospital, this food was way better. The kids and sunkirst enjoyed themselves too, they finally had a reason to be happy. The smorelines felt uneasy around the kids, their parents had caused them much pain in the past, but perhaps in time they'd get used to them.

After everyone's bellies were full, the twins got to know everyone of the children. They knew scoop already, and he told them he loved photography. Snooper was next and she liked making fair deals, unlike her parents who were con artists and liked manipulating people. Next came sweet tooth, a boy with pink Afro like hair, he loved music, and was embarrassed when the twins mistook him for a girl.

Next were Petermint and his brother Baking. Petermint had prosthetic wooden legs, and when asked, he told everyone his father chopped his legs off when he said he didn't believe in god. The twins offered to have his legs reprogrammed, and while he at first refused, he accepted when they told him they'd get him all the therapy he'd need to get over his father and his legs.

Annaween was a unique girl, just like sugar rush racer gloyd she was Halloween themed, and she liked dolls, creepy ones mainly. Perhaps she'd be perfect as gloyds daughter, but only time would tell. The last girl was named Reese caramel and the last boy was simply known as Gummy, the children of farmers, but seemed friendly and said they just wanted to start new lives.

"Tomorrow, we'll start finding all of you new families. Sunkirst, as reward for helping us find our children, we will get you a house in the farmlands as you requested to me" Said Rancis

"That sounds great King Rancis" Said Sunkirst

"Now it's time to open your presents kids. But before you do, your father and I have a surprise" Said Vanellope

"What is it?" They asked

"We were gonna do this not long after your birthday, but had to delay this due to everything that's happened. We're taking you kids on a 2 week vacation on the Internet. Had Shank make us a custom rv for us to stay in, gonna go to Disney world, movie sites, monuments, all that kind of stuff" Said Rancis

"And we leave in 1 week" Said Vanellope

Kevin and Lucy loved hearing that. After everything they went through, they could use a nice vacation away from this game. After the news settled in, the twins began unwrapping their birthday presents.

**Reese caramel belongs to author Jubileena**

**Gummy belongs to me**

**Sunkirst and the children belong to Mangle6**


	41. The next day

(The next morning)

Lucy was sound asleep in her guest room bed at the Crisp house, after her horrible last couple days, it felt amazing to sleep in a nice warm bed with a warm blanket and dry pajamas, and the ac just the way she liked it, not too freezing. Lucy did miss her old bedroom of course, she hoped the castle could be fixed soon. A delicious smell hit her nose, and she rubbed her eyes awake. She saw Snooper, Scoop, Annaween and Reese standing next to her bed, Reese holding a plate of pancakes.

"Good morning princess" they all said

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Lucy sleepily Asked

"We heard about the horrible week you and your brother had. And since you 2 freed us from our abusive parents, we wanted to make you both breakfast in bed, and make sure you're both relaxed" Said Reese

"It's the least we can do" Said Snooper

"Lucy I can't thank you enough for what you did to my father" Said Scoop

"You're not mad about that are you?" Lucy asked

"Not at all. My father was the devil himself, all he ever did was abuse me and my mom. I have no good memories of that man, but now he's gone, I'm free, I can enjoy my passion for photography" Said Scoop

"We made you chocolate chip pancakes, your favorite your mom says. Me and Reese are also going to massage you" Said Snooper

"You don't have to do this" Said Lucy

"You're getting us new families, we're grateful to you and your brother" Said Reese

Snooper began massaging lucys back while she ate while Reese massaged her feet. It was relaxing and Lucy did enjoy it.

"You're a very pretty princess" Said Annaween

"Thank you, the pleasures all mine" Said Lucy as she ate

"Is that real gold and silver you're wearing?" Snooper Asked, referring to lucys necklace and bracelets

"Yep" Said Lucy

"Wow, not even the richest person in our game wore those, they were extremely rare metals in our game, just a tiny bit and you were set for life" Said Scoop

"Well they're more common out here" Said Lucy

"They're common, does that mean I can get one of those?" Snooper Asked

"And me?" Asked Reese

"And me?" Annaween Asked

"Me and my big mouth. Well I don't see why not. Consider it a gift from your new loving princess" Said Lucy "me and my brother have welcome gifts coming for you all later after you're adopted, I'll just send the jewelry to your addresses when I learn them"

"Great, I want this one" Snooper said pointing to lucys heart bracelet

"I want 4 of these necklaces" Said Annaween

"Whoa whoa whoa, you get 1 necklace, these may be more common here but they're still expensive" Said Lucy

"Aw man, fine, just one, but I have some requests" Said Annaween

"Me too" Said Snooper

"And what's that?" Lucy asked

(With Kevin)

Kevin was being treated the same way Lucy was by Gummy, Sweet tooth, Petermint and Baking.

"Oh yeah, that's the spot. This feels nice, reminds me of those spa days me and Lucy used to do regularly, don't tell my friends that" Said Kevin

"Spa days?" Asked Sweet tooth

"Being royalty has its perks, but Lucy hasn't been the same since her accident in another game, I've Said too much about that. She hasn't been the same, we really should do those again, even I get stressed, gonna be the future king and all" Said Kevin

"You got a nice house" Said Gummy

"Oh, this isn't my house, this is my best friends house" Said Kevin

"Then where do you live?" Petermint Asked

"See that big pile of broken dreams out the window in the distance?" Kevin Asked

The kids looked out to see a big pile of rubble where the castle once stood.

"Yep. What a dump. Hate to be the guy who lives-

"That used to be my home. Stupid Fallen destroyed it, lost all my clothes, my toys, everything" Said Kevin

"We're so sorry" Said Gummy

"It's ok. It'll get fixed soon hopefully. Better finish up, and you guys better freshen up, got some interested parents looking at all of you today" Said Kevin

"Hopefully they're not as bad as our old ones" Said Sweet tooth

After eating, the twins were given new pairs of clothes to wear that matched their old ones that got destroyed while imprisoned. After getting dressed, the twins received news they didn't want to hear, if their home was to be fixed anytime soon, they were gonna need the my little ponies help, which meant the twins had to attend a meeting with their rulers to try and get on their good side.

"You kids have to do this, you're gonna be king and queen someday" Said Rancis

"All their magic combined should make excellent progress rebuilding the castle" Said Vanellope

The twins weren't thrilled, them and the my little ponies didn't mix right, Kevin could never not make fun of their names, nor could he remember their names. Lucy was more forgiving but they found her crazy because of all the things she's done in her life. Seeing the twins were a little on edge, Christie and jr suggested they go for a walk.

"Well, I do need to get my ears repierced, and I promised to get cinnamon and mochos ears pierced before the summer ended" Said Lucy

"And I supposed I could see what has changed over the last few days" Said Kevin

"Zen vot are ve vaiting Vor" jr asked

"Let's go" Said Christie

"I'm making a stop at Honeys, want a honey bun from her" Said Lucy

(Honeys hive)

Honey sat at her checkout desk looking at internet videos of all her customers she could find. She was a little bothered by sunkirsts comment that she only sold to villains, so she was checking to see who was a villain.

"Ezra Bridger, and Ahsoka Tano, Mine at last" Palpatine Shouted before laughing maniacally in a video

"Ok so he's definitely evil. So are the stormtroopers" Said Honey to herself as she wrote notes down on a piece of paper

Honey was so busy with her research that she failed to notice a yellow Pegasus with pink hair walk in and set something on her counter. The Pegasus rang a bell and then quickly left. Honey turned towards the item on the counter, it was shaped like some kind of box.

"I'm scared guys, where are we?"

"I don't know, I wanna go home"

Honey knew exactly what those voices were. She removed the blanket covering the box to reveal it was a pet carrier. She quickly opened the door to the cage and looked inside

"Buzz, Bumble, Stinger" Honey said happily

"Honey!" They all shouted excitedly

The 3 bees zoomed out of the box and nuzzled against her face.

"Oh I missed you all so much" Said Honey

"We missed you too. We were so scared, that terminator crushed us and we thought it got you" Said Bumble

"Well I'm ok, I made sure you guys were safe" Said Honey

"Hey honey, you look different" Said Stinger

"I decided to change my look up, just a tiny bit. Baby steps" Said Honey

Honey had a slightly different appearance, her yellow blonde hair was in a braided ponytail, and she had earrings on, just simple ones, nothing flashy or fancy.

"Well, you look great either way" Said Buzz

"Never saw you as one for change" Said Stinger

The 3 bees happily flew onto Honeys head and nestled into her hair where they belonged.

"So whatcha doing?" Buzz Asked

"Seeing how many of my customers are villains, I was told I specifically sell only to them, but I refused to believe that" Said Honey "like Lucy, she's not a villain"

"Some people think she is" Said Stinger

"The bobbies, they're police officers, they can't be villains" Said Honey

"Uh yes they are, they're the villains of their game" Said Stinger

"They're seriously villains? Ok, the Decepticons obviously, but I learned they're not so bad. There's 5 of them outside right now" Said Honey

"Wait what? You're trying to befriend them? Honey I mean this in a nice way but are you insane?" Asked Stinger

"Things change, people change" Said Honey

Stinger flew off Honeys head and looked at her list of regulars. He shook his head.

"Honey, wake up and smell the double decaf mochaccino" Said Stinger

"Wait what?" Honey Asked

"All these people are villains. We should accept that. We should be evil salespeople, just like your friends" Said Stinger

Honey gave Stinger an annoyed angry look.

"I'm going back in the cage now" Said Stinger

"If only there was a way to show people I can sell to heroes too, but how?" Honey asked herself

Just then the twins walked in, they weren't in a good mood. They were grabbing honey buns and graham crackers and stuff off the shelves, eating them quickly.

"You guys ok?" Honey Asked

"We got a meeting with the ponies later to try and rebuild our castle, and let's just say us and the ponies don't see eye to eye" Said Kevin

"That why you're eating things without-

Lucy threw a wad of cash on the counter.

"Honey, is there by any chance you could help cater the meeting? Perhaps some Litwak city treats will get them to see we're not crazy and support businesses like you" Said Lucy

"I'd be honored" Said Honey

"Be at the crisp chalet at 5, you know where it is" Said Lucy

"Come on sis, gotta get your ears repierced" Said Kevin

"Yeah yeah I know" Said Lucy

The 2 left the store, and honey looked at her bees with excitement.

"This is just what I need. The ponies aren't villains, if this meeting goes well people will see I don't serve only to villains" Said Honey

"How do you know people will know about this?" Stinger Asked

"The twins are royalty, this'll be on the news. People will see my treats. I have princess lucys seal of approval on my door, if I can get Kevin's, this could change things. I better get started baking" Honey Said before running out of the room


	42. The meeting

(Hours later)

It was almost time for the twins meeting with the ponies which they hoped wouldn't turn out too bad. They sat at a table finalizing some adoption paperwork by signing some papers. It took an hour but they got all the villager kids adopted by new families. Annaween was adopted by Gloyd, baking and Petermint were adopted by a doctor and construction worker, Sweet tooth and snooper were adopted by Felix and Calhoun, and gummy and Reese were adopted by 2 separate families of farmers. The twins hoped they would all be really happy with their new families, because they looked happy when leaving the chalet.

The meeting was to be held and filmed for tv in the living room of Lodhi's chalet, and snacks by caterers were being prepped up on another table to the side. Fudge and mocho made a big peanut butter and chocolate fudge cake which made Kevin's mouth water. Honey had honey buns and other honey treats. The frozen themed sugar rush racers had ice cream sundaes they were preparing, Tapper had drinks on hand delivered, several different sodas and juices. Even his uncle Felix baked some cherry pies.

Mocho and fudge had the twins dressed for the occasion, Kevin wearing a black suit and tie while mocho made his hair nice and neat. Lucy wore a light blue dress and was having her hair curled by Fudge.

"Mrs. Smoreline, is this outfit really necessary?" Kevin Asked

"Of course, you gotta look your best if you're gonna do a meeting on tv" Said Fudge

Kevin looked to Lucy.

"Remind me why we have to do this again?" Kevin Asked

"The unicorns magic combined can speed up building the castle. And we can't ask the Constructicons or any of the transformers to do it because of the anti transformer league brainwashing the npc's." Said Lucy

"I don't even remember most of their names" Said Kevin

Lucy handed him a paper of the 6 ponies they were meeting, and Kevin was surprised seeing one of them.

"Twilight? Our school teacher. She's one of the leaders?" Kevin Asked

"I know. Can't believe I have to face her after all those horrible things she said about me" Said Lucy

"I got your back. And you got mocho for moral support and I got Lodhi." Said Kevin

Fudge finished doing lucys hair, and she turned to the caterers.

"I want to thank you all for agreeing to cater for this meeting, it's important we make a good impression because the ponies don't exactly like me and my brother. During the meeting they might ask what you think of us. Please try and make us sound like good people, I don't want to hear I'm a spoiled little princess again. In return I'll buy you all something you want" Said Lucy

"But what would I even want? I think my life's ok without-

"Stop you right there Miss Potts, I know you're saving up for a car. Tell you what, don't make them think I'm insane, and I'll give you all the money you need to give Shank to build your car when my home starts generating money again" Said Lucy

Honey liked that idea, and so did everyone else. Mocho and Jr took their seats next to their friends as the pony leaders arrived. The 6 ponies, Twilight, Fluttershy, rainbow dash, rarity, applejack, and pinkie pie, all took their seats in front of the kids.

"Hello miss sparkle" Said Kevin

"Lucy, Kevin, mocho, jr, good to see you. Before we began I have something I want to say to princess Lucy. Lucy, I'm sorry for all those horrible things I've said to you on the last day of school. Things haven't been that great since we don't really have our original purpose anymore. We're grateful your mom and grandpa let us stay here and live here. We hope to find a solution to your problem as well as the other issues that need to be discussed" Said Twilight

She turned to mocho.

"I thought long and hard about what you said to me mocho, you were right, I was a bully. But I want to change. I promise kids, that the next school years going to be different. You'll all see in a few weeks" Said Twilight

"It's going to take me a bit to forgive you Miss Sparkle, but I will be nice and let you and your friends talk to my friends. Though I'm not promising what'll happen if one of your friends steps out of line" Said Mocho

"Zis is my house, and I'm just here to support my friend" Said Jr

"I understand" Said Twilight

Menus were given out by Honey to show what exactly would be catered during the meeting.

"As you can see we have asked several important businesses in our city to provide snacks during this meeting. We hope you find them to your liking. As you can see there's no meat dishes served, since last time you insulted us about that. Well we're not vegetarians like you girls, we don't eat flowers like you do" Said Kevin

"I admit we may have been harsh. And we apologize" Said Applejack

"Hold up, what is this thing called an Omega Supreme?" Rainbow Asked getting a little angry

"It's a delicious ice cream sundae named after the great warrior, it's big enough for 3 of you to share" Said Lucy

"I can see you're still angry about what he did to you. But in our defense you wanted to blow him up" Said Kevin "And take half the game out with him"

"He was destroying everything, even wrecked part of your home. I know I was right" Said Rainbow

"Omega was under a virus. He couldn't properly control himself. I've been sick with viruses too, I've done things I regret" Said Kevin

"He threw me in limbo for a SOLID WEEK!" Shouted Rainbow

"Why don't we just eat. We have several things to discuss before we can discuss the castle" Said Twilight

"Zat may be a good idea." Said Jr

The food was quickly served and everyone dug in to ate. The first thing to discuss was the transformers.

"I think they should go" Said Rainbow

"Of course you'd think that. The Decepticons May have made a mistake, but they helped us fight when they were freed" said Kevin

"I may not like everything they do, but they protected us" Said Lucy

"I must agree, they did save our castle" Said Pinkie

"They are strong warriors we could use" Said Rarity

"Listen to yourselves, you don't know what you're talking about" Said Rainbow

"I know it's not my place to speak, but I think the transformers should stay because they can be helpful when they want to. I've had some guarding my store, protecting it, for the last few days now. They're not so bad, I even have one with me" Said Honey

"How do you have one vith you?" Jr asked

Honey went to her purse and pulled a black and white cassette tape out of it. She showed the group the tape, and Kevin was startled seeing it

"That's Ravage. And he's just letting you hold him like that?" Kevin Asked surprised

"He's a good kitty when he wants to be" Said Honey

"I think it's clear where our case stands with the bots and cons. I don't care what happens, they stay" Said Lucy

"Ok moving on, preparations for the anniversary party this September" Said Kevin

Jr watched his friend talk about what was gonna be happening during the party. It was a big deal, to celebrate the founding of Litwak city as a whole. It was a fun thing to go to, food, games, rides, music, and it lasted all day and night. As the talk went on, it was clear he didn't like rainbow dash, as all she did was complain.

"What do you mean there's not gonna be cider this year?" She Shouted

"Because last year you got drunk off of it and wrecked several buildings" Said Lucy angrily

"And that dj pony of yours, I'm not hiring her again, not after she ran over a whole street of people with that weird car of hers" Kevin said angrily

It was clear things were tense between the 2 groups over certain things. To finish things off, it was time to discuss the castle issue, and why the ponies should even bother rebuilding it with their magic.

"As nice as this house is, I miss my bedroom and my view" Said Lucy

"We are prepared to work some things out. I promise not to put cherry bombs in apple trees anymore" Said Kevin

"I can live with that" Said Applejack

"We offer to upgrade your technology from the dark ages to something more modern, since you won't do it yourselves" Said Kevin

"We do not live in the dark ages" Rarity snapped

"You don't have a lot of electricity where you live and you move your own sun and moon." Said Lucy

"You have a point about electricity" Said Pinkie

"Anything else you want? We're willing to negotiate" Said Lucy

"Perhaps some equipment to take care of my animals, I have a lot you know. I'd like to get to know you 2 more, Perhaps a spa day could be arranged?" Fluttershy Asked

"That does sound lovely" said rarity

"I can work with that" Said Lucy

"I don't do spas, but I'll see what I can do about-

"Don't lie Kevin, we all know you like them" Said Rainbow

"Vait, Vot?" Jr asked surprised

"Don't listen to the rainbow horse, she has no idea what she's talking about" Said Kevin

"He's your best friend and you haven't told him. Kevin loves the spa, he goes with his sister once a month" Said Rainbow

Everyone in the room was surprised hearing that. Kevin looked angered.

"Kevin, you alright?" Jr asked concerned

"You think this is funny Rainbow? Exposing one of my secrets to the whole game? Let alone to my best friend?" Kevin angrily asked

"He was gonna find out eventually" said Rainbow

"I'm going to kill you" Kevin said calmly

"What?" Rainbow Asked

Kevin stood up from his seat.

"I'm going to KILL YOU! IM GOING TO KILL YOU RAINBOW! RIGHT NOW, IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Kevin, calm down" Jr begged

"It's not worth it" Said Lucy

Kevin grabbed some of the cherry pies off the table

"I hear you hate pies, well feel free to have some" Kevin Said

He started throwing the slices at rainbow as she flew high to the ceiling. Kevin hit her in the face, blinding her. He grabbed his blaster from his backpack and began shooting at her as she began insulting him. Lucy and the others could only watch as Kevin tried shooting her. Honey had had enough and grabbed Ravage from her purse. She tossed him in the air and he transformed into a robot jaguar. He growled at Rainbow and Kevin viciously as Honey went to the table.

"Both of you, sit down. Is this how you handle problems in this game? Shame on you Kevin, shooting a game leader. And you're not free Rainbow, how dare you reveal a secret of his that he wasn't ready to tell. Kevin, I'm not your mother, but if I was, I'd be disappointed in you. And you Rainbow, you may not live in this city but he's just a child, and he deserves to be treated with respect. Both these children are great children, they've just had the worst week of their lives and all they want is their home back, the least you all can do is show sympathy" Honey snapped at the group

"We have heard about your kidnapping" Said Fluttershy "we're sorry for what happened to you"

"These kids helped find new families for abused children" Said Snowanna

"They fought bravely during the battle for our home" Said Honey "Lucy helped save my life"

"They are the nicest kids I've ever known" Said Mocho

"Kevin never attacks vithout reason" Said Jr

"They were made Honorary Primes for their bravery during the battle and for what happened on the Dauntless" said Adorabeezle "That's a big honor I think"

"It is" Said Kevin

"Everyone out of the room, we need to discuss things in private" Said Lucy

Everyone did as they were told and went upstairs to another room. On a tv and from windows outside, they saw citizens who supported the anti transformer league were rioting against the businesses who supported the transformers, all in response to the decision not to remove them. Luckily the transformers, big and small, were fighting back to protect the city.

"This has been one crazy day" Said Honey

"I hope my shops ok" Said Mocho

"I hope no one kills someone downstairs" Said Fudge

"Sorry you had to see Kevin like Zat, he's usually not Zat violent" Said Jr

The group was kept waiting for half an hour before they were allowed to go back downstairs, by then the rioting had stopped and the twins reached a compromise to get their home fixed first thing in the morning. The 2 groups wished each other goodnight before leaving.

"Well, that went well" Said Kevin

"So your home's getting fixed?" Honey Asked

"First thing in the morning" Said Lucy

"Assuming the anti transformer league doesn't cause too much damage" Said Mocho

"Wait what?" Lucy asked

(The next day)

Almost 85 percent of Litwak city's npc's were leaving the city, refusing to live under the rule of a family who supported the transformers. Their destination was beyond the eggman empire, where they would start a new world, and no transformers were allowed. This hit hard with the business owners who hoped this didn't affect their businesses, but lucky for them, almost all the homeless game characters were staying in the city. Things would be different now.

With the anti transformer league now gone, the ponies as well as Felix and the constructicons could get to work rebuilding the castle, and with all of them combined, they made great progress, and within half an hour, half the castle had been rebuilt. The villager kids had come to see the work being done

"Glad you guys aren't homeless anymore" Said Scoop

"It'll be nice to have my own bed back" Said Kevin

"So this is where school will be supposedly?" Snooper Asked

"In early September" Said Kevin

Near a work trailer a distance away, Kevin saw his sister arguing with Annaween, who now had shorter hair.

"What in the world is my sister yelling about?" Kevin Asked

"Anna got her hair cut short, and Lucy said girls shouldn't have short hair, that's why they're arguing" Said Petermint

"Of course she said that. Never know when to not talk do you Lucy?" Kevin asked to himself

"I think she looks great with short hair" Said Petermint

"Just don't say that in front of Lucy, she has a bad temper due to an unfortunate accident. All the welcome gifts we got you all should be here soon, you can pick them up when the castles done being rebuilt. So enjoying your new lives?" Kevin Asked

All the kids agreed, they had loving parents, new homes, and they could be themselves. Life was going to be good here they figured.


	43. Kevin and honey pt 1

(A day after the last chapter, Honeys hive)

Honey tiredly walked into her office, fell onto her chair and fell asleep. She was exhausted. With most of the npc's gone, she had to resort to more deliveries outside the game to stay in business. She didn't have a car so she had to walk to every game she got an order from. Lucky for her, her friend Daniel agreed to help her out, after all, he ran a shipping company. Honey just wished she remembered that before she walked to all those games.

Her 3 bees felt bad for her, she was overworking herself. She didn't have any other employees. And sure she had her friends, but they only helped out part time, they had a business of their own to run which required their attention. The store would be closing soon, and the bees planned to talk more about what honey should do when they got home. As the bees prepared to wake Honey up, a loud crashing sound beat them to it, startling her awake.

Honey ran for the front of her store, and saw Kevin standing in front of the crime scene looking guilty. He had accidentally knocked down a top shelf that was full of honey jars which now lied broken, and in his hand was a box of honey buns.

"H-h-hey Honey, I just came by to buy my sister her honey buns. This looks bad but I can pay for that. Just send the bill to the castle and I'll get-

"Stop you right there Kevin, you're not getting off that easily" Said Honey "You can't just throw money at your problems and hope they go away. I know how you and Lucy can be, I catered your really bad meeting the other day after all. You just ruined a weeks worth of inventory"

"But I can pay for it. I'm really sorry, really I-

But honey didn't want to hear what he had to say. She explained how long it would take to make more of the honey he ruined, and that he didn't seem responsible as a ruler and stuff like that. She suggested as a suitable punishment, he wouldn't have to pay for the honey, if he worked for her until his vacation, and to prove she wasn't a rotten person, she offered to provide meals for him and a weeks pay. Kevin accepted the terms as he really didn't have any other options it seemed. Honey made Kevin clean up his mess while she discussed the agreement with his parents who agreed to drop him off so he could fulfill his punishment. When everything was done, Kevin angrily walked out while Honey locked up her store

"Uh honey, you sure hiring Kevin for a week's a good idea?" Bumble asked

"Yeah, you saw how violent he can be" Said Buzz

"This'll teach him about responsibility and hard work. Besides, with someone watching the front, I can focus on remaking the honey."

"But what if he tries to steal from us?" Stinger Asked

"You guys will guard my register, he won't mess with a bumblebee" Said Honey

(The next morning)

Kevin was dropped off at Honeys hive by his mother, who was informed of the deal he made with Honey. Kevin went inside and was given a black apron to wear which had bumblebees and the name of the business written on it.

"You can put your backpack behind the counter. Your job is very simple, simply stock shelves and check out customers, I'll help you with that. One of my bees will be watching you at the register at all times, just a precaution" Said Honey

Kevin put his backpack behind the counter and immediately got to work stocking shelves as Honey opened the store. The first person in was his friend Jr, who was a little surprised to see him there.

"You mean you vere serious about vorking here, Kevin?" Jr asked

"Yes Lodhi, I was serious" Said Kevin

Jr gave a few giggles.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh" Kevin snapped

"Sorry Kevin. Vot time you get off again?" Jr asked

"5" Said Kevin

"Zen I'll see you at your place for dinner. Sleeping over remember" Said Jr

"I remember, Lodhi, see you tonight"

Jr left the store and Kevin went back to stocking jars of different flavors of honey, some he's never even heard of, Honey must've really liked this stuff, at best he merely thought it was ok. The first hour was ok, some of the npc's who stayed shopped and did business with Honey, and she taught Kevin how to use the register. After a bit she decided to let him handle a customer, a gray pegasus with derpy looking eyes named Derpy. It soon became clear how short Kevin's patience was

"Does this go good on muffins?"

"For the 10th time, yes. Now do you want the honey or not?" Kevin Asked in an annoyed tone

"Nah, not today. But thanks anyway" Said Derpy before flying away

Kevin growled and Honey led him back to the register.

"Kevin, sweetie, I know how you feel about the ponies, but you gotta be nice to the customers" Said Honey "believe me I've had plenty of dumb ones, more than she was"

"I'm sorry Miss Potts" Said Kevin "shouldn't have let my opinions about the ponies get the better of me"

"While I personally don't think much of them, I do wonder why you feel the way you do with them. Shouldn't you at least try to get along with them since you're gonna be King one day?" Honey Asked

"I have tried, but I just find the ponies weird. They're cute and all, and Lucy really likes them, but they always seem to have some sort of bad opinion about me and my sister. Can't tell you how many times I've been over to their village and they offered me Hay and oats and flower sandwiches, stuff I obviously can't eat even if I wanted to" Said Kevin

"Why would you ever want to go their village?" Honey Asked curiously

"Again, Lucy really likes them, maybe a little too much, don't tell her I told you this, but she has desires to be one of them. She thinks her life would be better as one, what does she know? While it might be possible, no one in this game can turn her into one, I think" Said Kevin

"Ok, that's a weird thing to know about Lucy" Said Honey

"It is pretty weird. If there is a pony I hate it's rainbow dash, I've tried being nice with her, I'm sure she might feel the same way, but she's rude, arrogant, she almost killed us all wanting to blow up omega supreme, I think"

"What do you mean you think?" Honey Asked

"Maybe he wouldn't have killed most of the game, I don't know. I'm only 7, I don't know everything. I want to be a better leader, I just need time" Said Kevin "Maybe one day me and rainbow will get along, but last I talked to her yesterday, she said it was my fault some of the food in the new sugar rush world, does things"

"What does that mean?" Honey Asked confuses

Kevin dug into his backpack and threw on the counter a pouch of fruit gushers.

"Eat one of those and tell me"

Honey looked at the pouch, she's never heard of this snack, was it safe?

"Do I have to?" Honey Asked

"No, but I'm not eating them, not now anyway, don't want to deal with the side effect the transformers accidentally put in it" Said Kevin

Honey tore open the pouch and held up a red gusher. She brought it close to her mouth but couldn't force herself to eat it. Buzz agreed to eat it, and upon taking a bite, his head became a small apple with only his eyes and mouth visible. He fell to the counter and honey was freaking out.

"Relax it's temporary. The transformers thought the food was supposed to do that from old commercials they stumbled upon. And it's too late to alter the coding. Not my fault, I had no idea gushers commercials had something like this" Said Kevin

"Buzz will be ok right?" Honey Asked

"Of course he will, it wears off after 5 minutes or something" Said Kevin

"Ok, good to know. Buzz will watch you out here, I got some work to do in back, making some new honey flavors, hope your sister likes sweet and sour honey buns" Said Honey before walking in the back

Buzz buzzed something to Kevin, he obviously wasn't happy with his fruit head.

"You chose to eat these little bumblebee. And in case you've forgotten I can't understand you" Said Kevin

Kevin took a seat on a stool honey set out for him, nothing needed to be restocked, and the store was empty. Kevin sighed and looked at his watch, it was only 10:30, and he was bored.

"This is going to be a long day" Said Kevin


	44. Kevin and Honey pt 2

The next couple hours were painfully slow for Kevin, there were hardly any customers. Lucky for him he brought a book to read, Star Wars aftermath, which he was halfway through. The only somewhat interesting customer that came in was an ugly doll named lucky bat, who came in to buy some honey graham crackers. He was describing his old game to the young prince.

"From my secret cave, we ran our underground resistance. We took the battle to the robots with daring raids to, no, wait, im thinking of a different game" Said lucky bat

"Too bad, because that sounded interesting" Said Kevin

"We did have robots in my game, they live in that building shaped like a light bulb near the edge of this city. They seem right at home there. I'd love to stay and talk but s'mores don't make themselves. Nice talking with you prince Kevin"

Lucky bat grabbed his bags of graham crackers and then left the store, leaving Kevin alone with only a bumblebee yet again. He was bored, and he was getting hungry, he didn't eat a lot at breakfast. His tummy grumbled, he needed food and honey promised she would feed him. Couldn't hurt to ask her. He got up from his stool and went to the back where Honey was putting lids on jars.

"Hey Kevin, hows the store doing?" Honey Asked him

"It's slow, there's only been a few customers since you came back here. And I'm getting hungry" Said Kevin

"Lucky for you I was just about to ask if you were. Just let me wash my hands, grab my purse, and we'll walk together to Tappers" Said Honey

"What are you doing back here anyway?" Kevin Asked

"Creating new flavors of honey, just perfected minty honey"

Kevin rolled his eyes, he didn't really care about all these flavors, he just wanted food. He went to grab his backpack and threw off his apron before waiting at the door for her.

(Tappers, not long later)

The 2 sat at a table eating a big basket of wings while Honeys bees nibbled at fries. Honey was talking about her old life before she moved to Litwak city.

"It was a very lonesome life, no one but my bees to talk to, no human friends, not even a bedroom, I slept on a hard desk for 20 years. I'll never go back to that life, I'm much happier here" Said Honey

"I'm glad to have you as a citizen of my home, Miss Potts. So why continue that life here? Making honey. You could've done anything else, worked for someone, you're a good baker. One thing I wish was here was a toy store, I could use one of those, have to order all my toys online" Said Kevin

"I didn't hate everything in my old life, I love bees, it's who I am. And I like making honey and honey treats. Yes business is down, but I'm happy, and that's what matters" Said Honey "so tell me about yourself"

"What do you want to know?" Kevin Asked

Honey looked at Kevin's shirt and saw an Autobot logo on it, she was curious.

"The transformers, how long have you known them for?"

"Since I was a baby, not even a year old. They saved my life" Said Kevin

"How'd they do that?" Honey Asked

"Been a while since I've told this. My mom used to tell me this story when I was younger. It all began when I was only a few months old"

(Flashback, 6 years ago))

Lucy and Kevin lied in a baby carriage all bundled up and wearing their favorite footie pajamas. It was a cool fall day, and their mother was unveiling a new solar energy power plant that could power half the city. The 2 babies hugged their favorite toys, Lucy a my little pony Fluttershy doll, and Kevin a blue penguin with a captains hat named General snowball, which came from his favorite tv show, Arctic rescue force. Both toys were almost as big as the twins, and they didn't go anywhere without them.

Vanellope was about to give her speech to commemorate the power plant while Rancis gave the twins some baby bottles. Both kids grabbed their bottles and began sucking the milk inside as quick as they could. Onstage, Vanellope was telling everyone how great the plant would be to the city, how it could power half the city with the energy it could create, and all sorts of other stuff. Vanellope wouldn't get to finish her speech, as out of the sky, War for cybertron Megatron jumped down and in front of everyone.

"COMBATICONS, FORM BRUTICUS AND REMOVE THE CROWD!" He shouted

6 transformers jumped in front of Megatron and began forming limbs. The 6 combaticons formed the evil combiner robot, Bruticus. He raised his arm and started spinning helicopter blades to scare away the crowd. Several more Decepticons from his game showed up with empty cubes.

"So good of you to build this plant for us, human queen. Decepticons, fill the energon cubes" Megatron demanded "and be sure to make sure these 4 don't escape"

The cons around the plant held up the empty cubes next to solar panels. A pink liquid came out of the panels and began filling the cubes up with energon, just as Megatron wanted. Starscream held his null ray blaster at the family. The twins were very frightened, with Vanellope trying to calm them down.

"Autobots incoming my liege" Shockwave reported

Several autobots from the cons game had arrived, Optimus prime, bumblebee, jazz, grimlock, and ultra Magnus. A firefight began, and with the cons distracted, Vanellope began making her escape with the kids. It was becoming too dangerous to continue with the stroller, it had to be left behind. Vanellope and rancis grabbed their kids and began running. Kevin cried, his toy was left behind. He mumbled to his mom, but she wasn't listening to his cries. Lucy hugged her daddy tight, not caring right now about her toy left behind, she just wanted to be safe. The stroller was getting farther out of sight, and Kevin was growing worried. He glitched out of his mother's arms and began glitching back to the stroller, much to Vanellopes horror.

Kevin somehow had successfully got back to the stroller and hugged his toy, and also got a look at the battle going on. It was really scary, but it also looked cool to see. Jazz has grappled himself onto Bruticus' head and was shooting at it.

"Take this big guy" Jazz Shouted

"Get off of me" Bruticus Shouted

"Don't worry, I'll just keep shooting until something breaks" Jazz Said back to him

Bruticus reached for Jazz, but he jumped off, and along with grimlock began fighting on the ground, Grimlock breathing fire at the combiner.

Kevin turned to prime who was surrounded by Megatron, Starscream, and Shockwave. He was being overwhelmed, and the others were too busy to save him. He didn't know what he was doing, but he went closer to Prime, all while Vanellope was trying to get through wrecked cars and debris to find him.

Prime fired his gun at Starscream's head and punched shockwaves single purple eye, knocking them down. Megatron however was strong, and overwhelmed prime. Kevin cried out something to prime, urging him to get up. Megatron looked at Kevin and raised his fusion cannon at him.

"Time to die, Earth germ" Megatron told him

Megatron's cannon began charging, a purple color glowing from the barrel. Prime widened his optics in horror, and found the strength to get up. He held up Megatron's arm so the blast didn't hit Kevin, and delivered several blows to the Decepticon leader with his energon axe. Megatron began to bleed energon.

"Decepticons, full retreat" Megatron Shouted

"This is your fault Megatron" Starscream Shouted before blasting off into the sky

"Starscream failed, guess that makes me the new leader of the Decepticons. Anyone else want this job?" A black jet asked before taking off

"Shut up, Skywarp. Full retreat"

Megatron transformed into a tank and drove off. Kevin looked towards Optimus, but didn't get to be properly introduced to him as his Mother grabbed him and hugged him tight, claiming she was so worried about him. After getting what could be saved from the stroller, the family went home so the twins could nap.

(End flashback)

"Optimus saved my life. I'll forever be grateful to him for that" Said Kevin

"That's some story there" Said Honey "you must've been one big troublemaker"

"I was a baby, I didn't think much, just that I loved my family, and I love that penguin. Still have him, I'll never get rid of him" Said Kevin

"Funny to think how much the cons have changed since then" Said Honey

"They still fight yes, but at least they learned their lesson about taking over when the Fallen attacked." Said Kevin

"It was so nice of some of them to guard my store for the last few days. Wish I could thank and get to know those Minicons better" Said Honey

"So why don't you? I know where you might find them" Said Kevin

"Really? Where?" Honey Asked

Honeys bees stopped eating, they knew where this was going, and they didn't like it.

"Soundwave owns a dance club here in the city, it's called Dancitron. He personally oversees its operations half the week. It's not far from here, has a big Decepticon logo on the front of the building. Look for club Sega and club Obi Wan, also look for a restaurant called Planet Gotham, find those buildings, you'll find Dancitron. It's near victory plaza"

"I know where that is. Thanks Kevin" Said Honey

"No problem" Said Kevin

The bees looked at each other. They didn't have a good feeling about tonight. They hoped honey didn't do anything stupid.

After lunch, the 2 went back to the shop, there were a little more customers, but not much. It was definitely a slow day. But Kevin managed to pass the time telling Honey a little more about himself. She seemed to enjoy his company. When it seemed like there wasn't anymore customers, Honey allowed Kevin to go home early.

"Are you sure Miss Potts?" Kevin Asked

"I don't think I'm gonna get much more today. You can go home now. By the way, when's the diplomatic thing with the ponies you gotta do again?" Honey Asked

"Gotta meet Fluttershy and rarity for a spa day in the ponies world with Lucy tomorrow at 3." Said Kevin

"You know what? Take the day off tomorrow. I'll be fine here, I'll talk to one of my friends to help out" Said Honey

"Ok, are you sure?" Kevin Asked

"Of course. Now run along, have a good rest of the day Kevin" Said Honey

Kevin grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. The castle was only a few minutes away from the store.

"Bye Miss Potts" Kevin Shouted before leaving

After Kevin left, Honey locked up the store and headed home. It was only 4 pm, it would take her 15 minutes to walk home a couple blocks away. Her bees were curious, why close so early?

"You guys don't have to go with me if you don't want to, but I'm gonna take Kevin's advice, and look for Dancitron" Said Honey

"You're really serious about finding the cons? Are you crazy?" Bumble asked

"The least I can do is thank them. I'll be fine, I know how to take care of myself" Said Honey

"We'll go. We won't like it, but somebody's gotta watch your back" Said Stinger


	45. Honey at the club

**Before i begin this chapter, if youre a fan of this world of mine, check out a story im cowriting with my friend VickyT36, its called Like Honey to a bee, its pretty good. also check out her other stories, shes a great author.**

(Sometime later)

Honey stood in front of her bathroom mirror brushing her hair, getting ready to go to Dancitron. She didn't have nice jewelry or dresses or anything, so she was just gonna be casual, wear a leather jacket or something, nothing wrong with that. She wasn't gonna have a crazy hairstyle either, she was just gonna keep her hair down. She got the directions on her phone as she picked out a jacket, grabbed her purse and headed for the door, with her bees flying onto her head.

"You guys don't have to go with me if you don't want to" Said Honey

"We care about you. Want to make sure you don't do anything you'll regret later" said Bumble

"I'll be fine bumble, I'm a full grown woman. I can handle myself" Said Honey

Honey made it downstairs to the front of her apartment and caught a bus to victory plaza, named for the victory of the first battle of Litwak city in 2020. A monument of characters standing victorious over terminators and other invaders was in a park near the club district. Something to look at another time Honey thought. Upon arriving at victory plaza, she made her way towards the night clubs and restaurants. Neon lights began to glow from their signs to illuminate the sun setting sky. Club Obi Wan and The iceberg lounge were 2 clubs she learned about researching this area, they were fancy places one could get dinner, listen to some nice music and dance the night away, the iceberg lounge being the better, if not a little sketchy. For the right price, one could get almost anything at the iceberg lounge. Club Sega and Dancitron were 2 rival but popular dance clubs. Though tonight honey was not interested in club Sega.

Dancitron was a big black building with purple neon lights, with a Decepticon logo in the middle of the building. Honey approached the building and found herself at 2 metal doors, but saw the club didn't open til 7:30, it was only 6:15.

"Oh well, looks like they're not open" Said Stinger

"Guess we should just- hey what're you doing?" Buzz Asked

Honey was walking towards the back of the building in an alley. There were back doors with cameras overlooking them. She waved and called out to a camera when she saw it looking at her. The back door opened and she was greeted by Frenzy. After explaining why she was there, he let her in and took her to the main area. The club was dark with plenty of purple neon lights, among other colorful lights over the colored dance floor, complete with a disco ball. Honey was greeted by the other minicons and Soundwave.

"What brings you here bumblebee girl? Doors don't open til 7:30" Said Soundwave

"I wanted to thank you all for protecting my store the past few days. Prince Kevin encouraged me to come find you all. It also occurred to me that I never got properly introduced to you all" Said Honey

For the next hour, all the group did was talk. Honey was properly introduced to the minicons. They talked about their lives as villains in their old game, how they were mocked in this game for their disguises as cassette tapes, as well as having to explain what a cassette tape was to honey.

"Doesn't surprise us you don't know what a cassette is, you're not old enough. Not like fix it Felix and wreck it Ralph, those guys are older than dial up Internet, older than us" Said Rumble

"Not our fault we were programmed like this" Said Frenzy

Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and ravage lowered their heads since they couldn't speak. Honey petted and scratched their heads to comfort them. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw chirped happily while Ravage meowed. It was nice not being seen as pure evil by someone else. The group talked about their lives, Honey explaining her old life, and how she was much happier here. The bees slowly grew accustomed to the minicons, seeing they were just like them. They cared for Soundwave and he cared deeply about them.

The club was to open soon, and Honey was offered a free drink. She chose a fruity alcoholic drink called an Energon cooler. Her bees tried to advise her against it.

"Do you guys ever do anything besides worry about my well being?" Honey Asked in an annoyed tone "I'm a full grown adult, I can drink if I want to"

"I still don't fully trust these guys" Said Stinger

"You guys are becoming naggy like my parents" Said Honey

"We may not be your parents but they did trust us to take care of you when we were old enough and that's what we're going to do" Said Buzz

"You sound just like my mom. That's it, get off my head."

Honey grabbed her bees and shoved them in her purse, zipping it shut. Despite her bees cries, Honey drank her first drink, and she loved it, she drank it quick, it was sweet, and very refreshing. Soon the club opened, and the dance floor was packed with excited game characters as 80's music blasted over the clubs speakers. Honey had fun dancing to the music, and while her bees enjoyed the music, they worried for honey. Every now and then she would reach into her purse for money to buy more drinks.

Honey wasn't exactly sure of how much alcohol would affect her body, so she didn't stop herself from over drinking. After her 7th beer and flavored drink, her bees heard her puking. They got out of the purse to see Honey lying over a toilet throwing up. They flew up to her.

"Honey, are you ok?" Bumble asked

"Never been better Buzzer. I feel like I can take the entire First Order by myself" Said Honey in a woozy voice

"Honey, lets just go home, you're not feeling well" Said Stinger

"You don't even know what you're talking about" Said Buzz "What is this First Order you speak of?"

"That's secret rebel stuff. I gotta stop them before they take over the Adult sites and the Dark net" Said Honey

"Honey listen to yourself, you don't even know what you're saying now" Said Bumble

"Like I need to take advice from tiny bugs like you, (burp) I'm going back to the party now, think princess Lucys gonna get crazy" Said Honey as she stumbled back up to her feet

"Lucys not even here. Is she?" Buzz Asked

The other bees shrugged, but a quick look around showed she wasn't. But what they did see was Honey making a fool of herself. She was obviously very drunk, she could barely walk right, let alone keep her eyes open. She threw off her jacket and started waving it around.

"I'm queen of the universe, I'm a superstar, nobody can stop Me" Honey cried

She started dancing stupidly before throwing herself through a control room window. Her bees cringed at the sight.

"Why does Honey have to do such stupid things?" Buzz Asked

"Can we really blame her? She's never been outside her site before moving here" Said Stinger

(Sometime later)

Honey awoke around 11:30 at night, in her apartment, lying on her couch. Her head hurt, she felt sick, she smelled bad.

"Where am I? How'd I get here?" Honey Asked

Her bees flew onto her coffee table and explained the situation. Honey passed out after jumping through that window, and the bobbies had to take her home for her own good. Honey felt greatly embarrassed.

"You were a bit of a jerk honey." Said Bumble

"We may nag a bit, but it's because we care deeply about you" Said Stinger

"Maybe we were a little hard on you, maybe 2 drinks won't hurt you, but more than that-

"I know guys, I know. I'm really sorry. Why don't you guys get ready for bed. I'm not feeling too good, so I'm not going to open the store tomorrow. Im gonna take a quick bath then go to bed, my head hurts so bad"

"We love you honey" Said Bumble

"I love you too guys"

Honey got up and went to the bathroom as her bees got their beds ready. Not long later honey came out in her robe and slippers, collapsing in her bed, exhausted. Her bees removed her glasses and tucked her in, giving a face nuzzle and wishing her goodnight. Honey passed out not longer after.

"We'll always have your back honey" Said Bumble

"After all, you got ours" said Buzz


	46. Sleepover and fear of the dark

(Back at the castle, hours earlier)

Kevin was in his bedroom preparing for his sleepover with his best friend. He had toys for them to play with, video games and a couple of new ones, some movies, and he even had Jr's bedroom set up across the hall.

Jr arrived by dinner time and it was a pretty standard dinner, nothing special as everyone simply talked about how their days went. Once dinner was over, Jr went to his bedroom to change into his pajamas. He pulled them out of his backpack and began changing, and before long he was in Kevin's room. He threw his jacket on Kevin's bed and got on the floor to play with Kevin's LEGO sets, his favorite toy.

"When we're done playing with these, got us some new games today, and some vr headsets" Said Kevin

"No vay, you finally got zem?" Jr asked

"Yep, got the clone wars game you've been wanting to play" Said Kevin

"Awesome" Said Jr

The 2 spent only an hour playing with Kevin's toys before going straight to video games. Jr absolutely loved Kevin's virtual reality Star Wars game, this was the closest he could be to being a clone trooper from the Star Wars universe. Kevin also had a vr mortal kombat game and a Wolfenstein game.

"How on earth did you convince your parents to let you play zese?" Jr asked

"You don't want to know" Said Kevin

After a few hours of video games, the pair watched some animated movies on Kevin's tv. Jr also showed off some new features his dad put in his jacket, having several pockets on the inside seen in with special storage devices similar to Kevin and lucys, though these could hold food and keep them heated. Jr snacked on turkey bacon, one of his favorite snacks, while the 2 watched their movies.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Kevin Asked

"It's not Zat bad, vont some?" Jr asked

"Thanks but I'll stick with pretzels" Said Kevin

Jr was having a great time at Kevin's house, but was starting to get a little sleepy, he'd been up early helping his dad out with some inventions. He should've gone to his room, but for some reason he didn't, wanting to be up with Kevin as long as he could, it was the whole point of sleepovers was it not? Stay awake the longest? Unfortunately for jr, he couldn't stay awake, and around 11, he finally passed out. Kevin tried to wake him, wanting to ask if he'd like to go to his room, but he was dead asleep. So instead, Kevin simply made him comfortable and put his stuffed clone trooper LEGO figure next to him, and let him sleep.

Around 2 in the morning jr awoke, he instantly knew something was wrong, he wasn't in his bed, and he couldn't see the LEGO sets from his backpack on the floor. Why did he care about them? Because he was afraid of the dark and his LEGO sets were modified by his dad to help him get through that fear. But they were in his room, this was Kevin's room. The only light in the room came from the moon shining through Kevin's window, but it didn't ease him. The Decepticon logo on Kevin's blanket looked really menacing in the dark, he was too frightened to even teleport to his room across the hall. He began shaking, violently, softly whimpering as he lied down. Kevin was next to him but he wasn't enough to calm him down.

Eventually jr's shaking became noticeable to Kevin, who woke up. Kevin yawned and turned to jr, putting his hand on his shoulder, causing him to give a weak scream before realizing what touched him. Kevin turned on his lamp and faced his friend.

"Lodhi, what's wrong? You have a nightmare?" Kevin Asked

Jr calmed down a little bit with the light on, but he was still scared.

"I'd rather not talk about it Kevin" Said Jr

"We're best friends aren't we? You can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone else if it bothers you. Are you cold? Bad dream? What's wrong?" Kevin Asked

Jr hugged his stuffed clone trooper and weakly spoke.

"I'm afraid of ze dark" Jr whimpered

"What? Since when?" Kevin Asked

"It's a long story" Said Jr

"It's ok, I don't have to work in the morning, I got time" Said Kevin

"Ok. It all began not long after my family moved in"

(3 years ago, jr: age 4)

Not long after moving into Litwak city, the my little ponies contacted Lodhi sr about a recently discovered creature they found in the forest by their village. It resembled some kind of alien monster with 6 crab claw arms, yellow eyes, wings, green skin, it resembled a bug in some ways. They knew he was smart and offered to pay him to study it so they could defend themselves from it. He agreed, and had it locked in a tube in his lab. But one night while studying it, it broke through the holding tube it was locked in, escaping into the house, camouflaged.

In jr's room, he had just wished his mommy goodnight. This was his first night sleeping without his nightlight, finally feeling ready to sleep in the dark. At first he felt fine, but then trouble struck. He heard weird noises, and creepy breathing. He was a little scared and covered himself with his blanket. Trying to convince himself there were no monsters in his room. Unknown to jr, the monster found its way into jr's room, and was preparing to make its kill. It threw off jr's blanket and hissed. Jr was terrified, so much he wet himself. The creature roared while jr screamed in terror

"Mommy! Daddy!" He shouted

Before the creature could lunge for him, the door to his bedroom burst open and his father fired a weapon at the creature, trapping it in some sort of electrified net. The creature struggled to get free, but it was useless. His entire family came to check on him, seeing if he was alright.

"Mommy I had an accident" jr shyly admitted

"It's ok sweetie, we'll get you cleaned up, get you new sheets" Said Torvald

"Daddy, Vot is zis zing?" Norville Asked

"A creature I never should've brought home. Zose ponies are on zeir own vith votever zis is" Said Lodhi Sr

While Torvald when to clean Jr up, he asked her a question.

"Mommy, can I have my night light back?" He Asked

Unfortunately for jr, the night light only made him somewhat better, he had trouble sleeping, and he sought his parents for comfort. Wanting to help his son, Lodhi modifies jr's favorite toys, his LEGO sets, to come to life at night if necessary, protect him should the creature comes back for him. With that move, Jr could finally get a good nights rest.

(End flashback)

"That must've been so scary. But at least you're alive" Said Kevin

"I've never forgotten Zat moment" Said Jr

"Would you like to go back to your room? Or I bring your backpack here? I'm sure your legos are in it" Said Kevin

"I vont to stay vith you, but I vont my backpack" Said Jr

Kevin nodded and let him hug General snowball for comfort til he got back. Kevin came back a minute later with jr's backpack. With a storage device sewn to the bottom, he started pulling out LEGO Star Wars sets big and small, ordering them to patrol the bedroom, every last corner twice.

"You're safe here, Lodhi, the creature can't get in here" Said Kevin

"I'll feel better zis vay" Said Jr

After checking every corner, the legos surrounded themselves around the bed, ready to guard their owner.

"Feeling better? Can you sleep now?" Kevin Asked

Jr nodded and gave him back Snowball. Kevin yawned and turned off his lamp. He wished jr goodnight before falling asleep. Jr hugged his plush clone and lied back down, feeling safer not only because of his LEGO sets, but because his best friend was by his side. He still worried about the creature coming back, but at least for now, he felt safe.


	47. Best friends

Since the day they've met, Kevin and Lodhi Jr have been the best of friends. They did lots of things together, they played, watched movies, kept secrets, hung out, and shared snacks. They were a great pair. The day after sleeping over at Kevin's house, the 2 hung out at Jr's after Kevin's diplomatic spa treatments with the ponies in their world with Lucy during the early afternoon. Kevin didn't like the idea his friend knew he enjoyed the spa, but he reassured him he didn't mind too much, he liked what he liked.

One thing the 2 enjoyed doing was having toy battles, and they were playing a favorite game of theirs, army men vs LEGOs. The 2 lied on Jr's bedroom floor, making gun and blaster noises while pretending their toys were shooting each other. Jr rolled his favorite LEGO set which was also his favorite toy, a clone turbo tank, across his carpet over Kevin's army men.

"Haha, got you. Long live ze LEGO army" Jr declared

"Jr, sweetie, can you come down here for a moment?" Torvald called from downstairs

"Coming mom. Time out Kevin" Jr said before rushing out of his bedroom

While Jr was talking to mother, Kevin continued to play, taking the role of both the legos in the clone turbo tank and the army men.

"Sir, our engines are fried, weapons are overheating. Nows our chance, open fire on the tank"

Kevin made more gun noises and pretended he was shooting bazooka rockets at the toy. For play effect, he started hitting the tank with his hand.

"We're beating them guys, keep firing"

Kevin kept hitting the tank, and not thinking about what he was doing, started breaking the toy, tearing it to pieces. Soon the toy was nothing but a pile of bricks on the carpet. Kevin made his toys celebrate as jr came back into the room, he was in shock.

"My tank! Vot did you do to my favorite toy?" Jr asked

"I was just playing. Besides it's a LEGO toy, it's meant to be broken" Said Kevin

Jr did not look happy. He got an angry look on his face and looked at Kevin. He was furious.

"Zat vos my favorite toy, how vould you like it if I broke your favorite toy?" Jr angrily asked

Kevin got up and started backing away from his friend

"Lodhi, you're starting to scare me. Don't worry, I can fix it, just give me the manual and-

Kevin didn't notice he had backed up into Jr's second closet of LEGO sets, knocking down a shelf with a couple of jr's big sets, a Death Star and Republic venator set. Jr was furious. He turned into his skeleton form.

"Lodhi please I'm sorry, it was an accident. I'm your best friend, you don't want to do this" Kevin pleaded

Kevin was scared, he'd never seen his friend this mad in his entire life. With the wave of his hand, Jr summoned a big skull looking object to appear in front of Kevin, a gaster blaster. The blaster opened its mouth and began to glow. Kevin cried, begging for forgiveness, promising to fix all the sets he broke, but Jr didn't listen, he was beyond furious. The blaster fired a large beam at Kevin, sending him through the wall and through his siblings bedrooms, landing finally in Christie's bedroom. His brother and sister were shocked at what he just did, they'd never seen him this angry as he wasn't an angry person.

Jr went to Kevin's body back in his normal human form, which is when he began to panic. Blood was pouring out of Kevin's body, and he wasn't moving. The fact that he wasn't regenerating meant he was still alive. Norville and Christie ran to get their parents while Jr kneeled down in front of Kevin's limp body, horrified.

"Vot have I done?" He sadly asked

Kevin was quickly rushed to the hospital and his family was notified. Kevin was alive, but barely, he had to go through a couple surgeries. Jr told his family and Kevin's why he did what he did. His family was disappointed, Kevin's was furious.

"He wouldn't have done that to you. He might've yelled at you but he wouldn't have hurt you. Some best friend you are" Lucy angrily told him

Jr was devastated at what he did. Kevin was right, he could have just put the legos back together, but he didn't listen. Not only that, he was scared, scared of how powerful his powers were. He didn't want something like that to happen again. When he was alone with Kevin's body, he shed some tears and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Kevin" jr cried

Jr then teleported somewhere unknown. He didn't come home that night, his family worried for him, he was still only a little boy. When Kevin awoke the next day, he felt very guilty, he blamed himself for what happened. He knew better than to do that to Jr. He wanted to apologize to him, but when he heard he ran away from home, he was even more devastated. He knew he had to make things right. He had to fix jr's LEGO sets for him. And while he took the easy way out with the big sets, using a magic hammer to repair them, he refused to do so for the turbo tank toy. To prove he cared, he decided to painstakingly put the toy back together piece by piece.

His family softened up on jr seeing that Kevin still cared for him, and Lucy tried to help finding him. At Honeys hive, whenever he had the time, Kevin would work on the set, studying the instructions carefully. He unfortunately had to dismantle the entire thing, but it was better starting from scratch than trying to fix the pieces he broke.

One day while trying to put together the wheels, he noticed a customer trying to reach something he couldn't reach. He was considering climbing the shelves.

"Sir don't try and grab it, I'll get miss Honey to get it for you" Said Kevin

"Nah it's cool man" Said the customer

"Sir don't make the mistake I did, try climbing these shelves and you'll break them" Kevin warned

But the customer didn't listen, and he did what Kevin tried doing the other day, as well as breaking 3 shelves worth of merchandise.

"Didn't I tell you not to climb the shelves? I could've gotten you help." Said Kevin

"Look man I'm not a baby, if I'm gonna buy something aren't you gonna want to grab and touch something?" The customer rudely asked

"You owe miss Honey $500" Kevin demanded

"Absolutely not"

"Then get the hell out of the store" Kevin told him

"No way, I'm still shopping"

"You break it you buy it"

Kevin and the customer began arguing with each other, and it ended in tears for Kevin, the customer insulted him hard, saying he hasn't done anything worth while in his life, nothing leader worthy, and was being forced to work here. He also blamed him for losing his best friend. Honey, who overheard the conversation, stepped out of her office to take charge

"Hey, you don't get to yell at a little boy like that. You owe me for all the broken merchandise, or you can get the hell out of my store" Honey snapped at the customer

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it old woman? What're you gonna do?" The customer angrily asked her

Honey began to grow angry. She grabbed the customer and tossed him out of the store.

"Get out, never come back. Nobody calls me an old woman or insults one of my employees, let alone a little boy who just had a rough week" Honey yelled "now get out of my sight before I call the cops"

"You can't tell me what to do old woman" the customer yelled

"No, but have you met my friend?" Honey Asked

Something big landed behind the customer. He turned to see a large robotic bird, black and yellow colored, it was Buzzsaw. Buzzsaw screeched in the customers face before carrying him away from the store. After that happened, Honey went to comfort Kevin. She hugged him to let him know he was ok now.

"Miss Honey, you don't think I'm a mistake do you? Do you think I'd be a good leader?" Kevin cried

"You're gonna be a great leader someday. And don't listen to that loser, you're a great person. Whatever happened with you and your friend can still be fixed, I know that" Honey told him "I may not be your mom or a family member, but I do care about you"

"Thanks honey. You're a really nice lady" Kevin told him

Honey felt happy hearing him say that. She then wiped his tears.

"Hey, you hungry? We can take a lunch break if you want" Said Honey

"I'd like that, thanks" Said Kevin

"Up for Italian? I can get my friend to take us to his restaurant" Said Honey

Kevin agreed to Honeys suggestion and they were taken to Honeys friends Italian place. While they waited for their food, Kevin still was trying to put the set back together, while telling Honey why he was doing this.

"I could take the easy way, Tap a magic hammer and its all fixed. But he's my best friend in the whole world, it means more if I do it this way" Said Kevin

"Do you know where he is?" Honey Asked

"No, but lucys trying to sense him with the force, and his family's looking everywhere. He's out there somewhere, we just need to find him" Said Kevin

Several more days passed and jr still hasn't been found, it's like he vanished without a trace. At the castle one night, Lucy was preparing to settle down for the night. She sat in front of her bedroom desk brushing her hair, wearing her pajamas and bathrobe, making herself look nice. After tying her ponytail she got into bed, hugging her Fluttershy doll. Only 2 more days til her vacation and she was really looking forward to it. After getting comfortable under her blanket, she turned on her tv, but before she could decide on a channel, Kevin came into the room with his robe and pajamas on.

"Hey sis. I know you're settling down, but I was wondering can you try just one last time for tonight?"

Lucy sat up and sighed.

"It won't make a difference" Said Lucy

"Please Lucy, for me. He's gotta be out there somewhere, I know it. Just one last time" Kevin Said

Lucy threw her blanket off and crossed her legs.

"I'll do it, but no promises" Said Lucy

Lucy closed her eyes and began once again to try and sense Jr's presence in the force, his powers made his presence strong, and she was trying to sense where he was. She sensed the nearby games, and the games he was most likely and most likely not to be, thinking she missed something. She sensed around some nearby websites, and out of pure curiosity tried sensing a presence around a website under construction. Whether she just got lucky, or jr wanted to be found now, she found him. Lucy opened her eyes and turned to her brother.

"I know where he is, he's in an unfinished website not far from this website. We'll go tomorrow morning" Said Lucy

"I can't go Lucy, he must still hate what he did to me. You gotta go, and it has to be now, before we lose him again" Said Kevin

"Kevin I'm already in my pajamas" Lucy Said

"All you need is your boots and purse, you're fine" Said Kevin

"But it's almost curfew" Lucy complained "I can't just-

"I can get you out of the castle, I'll cover for you. Please Lucy, he's my best friend. Besides, I'd do the same for you. What if you lost Mocho? Or natasia? Reese? Or Christie? Wouldn't you worry for them?" Kevin Asked

Lucy lowered her head in defeat, Kevin was right. He gave her her boots and purse and promised to cover for her. After getting out of the game, Lucy made her way through steam towards the exit. No one judged her appearance or anything which Lucy was glad about, plus her robe and pajama pants kept her warm, she never noticed how cold the site was this time of day.

"Can't believe I'm walking here in my pajamas just to get Kevin's friend. He better have a good reason he ran away from home" Lucy mumbled to herself

Lucy made it to a nearby website not far from steam that was under construction, some site called Sweet Mystic Sanctuary. It was nowhere near done, as when Lucy glitched inside, it was nothing but a blank white void, nothing programmed inside yet. Lucy walked a little bit, before finally stumbling upon jr, who was sitting by himself on the ground. She walked up to him and sat next to him

"You are a really tough person to find you know that?" Lucy asked

"Vot do you want Lucy?" Jr blankly Asked

"I've come to take you home. Your family misses you, and Kevin misses you" Said Lucy

"Kevin doesn't miss me, not after Vot I did to him" Said Jr

"If he didn't miss you, would I have walked all the way here in my pajamas and bathrobe? Would I even have came here if he didn't miss you?" Lucy asked

"You do have a point" Said Jr

"Please come home, Kevin apologizes for everything, he blames himself. My family's not mad at you" Said Lucy

"It's not just Kevin. He's not ze only reason I'm here. I saw Vot I'm capable of, and it scares me. I'm not an angry person like you Lucy, but I fear hurting others vith my powers." Said Jr

"I know how you feel should come to my next anger control meeting, it'll help you" Said Lucy

"But I don't have-

"A lot of my friends in that group have issues with what they do to besides anger. Sometimes talking through it helps, believe me I know. We'll find a solution together. Please come home" Lucy begged

He thought for a minute in silence, before finally standing up.

"Fine, I'll go home. You're sure zis vill help?" Jr asked

"Absolutely" Said Lucy

"Zen lets go home. By ze vay, you got any food vith you? Haven't eaten a lot" Said Jr

"Got some gushers, though they're from the candy world. They'll turn your head-

"Yeah I know I eat zem vith Kevin sometimes. Weird but I'm used to zem now give me"

Lucy gave him some and jr forced them down, his head becoming a watermelon temporarily. Lucy are one and her head became a raspberry.

"The effects should wear off by the time we get to your house" Said Lucy

It was a long walk back to the crisp house in world designer, but it was worth it. Upon getting him home, his family embraced him with a hug. Jr agreed to see Lucy at her meeting in the castle tomorrow, and then Lodhi sr drove Lucy home. She was tired, and all she wanted now was to snuggle up with her Fluttershy doll in her own bed.

The next morning, one of lucys meetings was held in the castle throne room. After telling his story, Jr was given helpful advice.

"A toy can be fixed or replaced, but you can't do that with your best friend" Said Doomguy

"You must find ways to channel your anger, a stress ball is a good start" Said General Grievous

"We know how you're feeling Lodhi. We all have issues, but we all get through them. Now my brother has some things he wants to say" Said Lucy

Lucy left the room and came back with her brother, who had Jr's repaired LEGO set in his hands. The 2 boys faced each other

"I'm sorry" both boys said

"Lodhi, I'm really sorry I broke your toy. I didn't mean it. I was playing too rough. I spent all week studying the instruction manual, putting it piece by piece back together. I don't want to lose you Lodhi" Said Kevin

Jr took his favorite toy back from Kevin and placed it on the ground

"Kevin, I'm sorry for acting ze vay I did. I shouldn't have blasted you, or put you in ze hospital. I don't know Vot came over me. I vos scared of Vot you'd say to me, so I ran away, scared of Vot I've become. But Lucy brought me back, and she says zese meetings vill help me" Said Jr

"You're my bestest friend in the whole world Lodhi, I missed you very much when you disappeared" Said Kevin

"And you're my bestest friend in ze vorld too, Kevin. I promise not to do somezing like Vot I did to you ever again" Said Jr

"And I promise to be more careful with your toys from now on" Said Kevin

"So are ve still friends?" Jr asked

"Best friends. Friends to the end" Said Kevin

Both boys hugged each other, and some tears were shed. The rest of the day wasn't anything special, just another normal day in Litwak city. Before jr went home, Kevin was showing him where he and his family would be staying while on their vacation, it was an RV designed for Internet travel, but the outside looked small. On the inside however, it was very spacious with a living room, huge tv, a dining room and kitchen, and beds for Ralph, Vanellope and Rancis, Lucy, and Kevin.

"Vow, ze transformers built zis for you?" Jr asked

"Shockwave And Perceptor work wonders. And while I'm gone, I want you to have this"

Kevin gave Jr a spare key to get inside the castle.

"In case you want to play with my toys or spend a night, use any of what my home has to offer. I trust you very much, Lodhi, that's why I'm giving you this" Said Kevin

"Zanks Kevin, I promise to be careful vith your stuff if I decide to stay ze night" Said Jr

Jr stuffed the key in his pocket, making sure it was tucked away safe, before heading home. It was great to be home, his family missed him very much. They told him they loved him no matter what, and they fed him his favorite foods. When it was time for bed, his mom tucked him in. He felt silly having this happen to him, but she told him she missed him very much.

"I'm your mother, I worry" Said Torvald

"I'm really sorry mom" Said Jr

"It's ok, no hard feelings. The point is you and Kevin made up, and my baby's home where he belongs. Now you get some sleep" Said Torvald

She kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight my little angel" Said Torvald

"Goodnight mom" Said Jr

The next morning, Vanellope and her family were packing their stuff for their 2 week vacation as well as saying their goodbyes. Kevin had something he had to do at Honeys before he left, and Jr went with him. Upon entering the store, the boys were warmly greeted by honey and her bees.

"So I heard you 2 made up?" Honey Asked

"Best friends no matter what" Said Kevin

"Friends to ze end" Said Jr

"Well thanks for your help this week Kevin. And as promised I have your pay"

Honey gave him a check which he stuffed in his pocket.

"I have something for you too" Said Kevin

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a large lump of cash. He placed it on the counter and slid it towards her

"That's the money Lucy promised you, so you can buy a car. It should all be there. And Miss Honey, thanks again for being so nice to me. Honey may not be my favorite sweet, but I did like working here" Said Kevin

Honey smiled and threw the money in her purse in her office before coming back. She gave Kevin a hug and ruffled his hair.

"You have yourself a great vacation prince Kevin, you definitely earned it" Said Honey

"Thanks miss Honey" Said Kevin

Honey waved goodbye to the 2 as they left the store back to the castle. They spotted mocho hugging Lucy goodbye.

"I'll call you every night before bed, I promise" Said Lucy

"And you really trust me in your house when you're gone?" Mocho Asked

"You're one of the few" Said Lucy

The family finished saying their goodbyes to their friends before climbing into the rv to start their vacation. They all waved goodbye as the vehicles auto pilot drove them towards the games exit.


	48. Mocho and Jr

(A couple days later)

Jr was walking towards the castle from his home, deciding to play in Kevin's room while he was gone on his vacation. He looked at photos Kevin had sent him, one of him and Lucy in front of Cinderella's castle at a Disney theme park, another of them with ice cream sundaes, among other pics. He was glad they were having fun, but he did miss him a little bit. Only 13 more days til they came home.

Jr approached the castles front door where he saw mocho searching for something in his backpack, probably a key to get inside. Jr approached him and said hello, and mocho visibly appeared nervous

"Uh hey Lodhi, what're you doing here?" Mocho Asked not looking at him

"Kevin said I could hang out here vile he's gone, my parents gave me permission to come over and spend ze night if I wish." Said Jr

"Oh, that's nice. I'm actually here for the same reason, but Lucy told me that" Said Mocho

"Looking for a key?" Jr asked

Mocho shyly nodded. Jr pulled out the spare key Kevin gave him and unlocked the door

"Hey, since you're here you vont to-

Jr didn't get to finish his sentence, as mocho ran inside as fast as he could to Lucys bedroom. Jr knew mocho was a shy person, so he didn't mind what he just did. After locking the door, Jr went to Kevin's room, pulling his own LEGO sets out of his backpack to play with Kevin's toys. Jr played with legos, watched a little tv, played some video games, and looked through a couple of Kevin's books. He was having a good time, but he did feel lonely. None of his siblings volunteered to come over, and the other kids were all busy. If anything, he missed Kevin.

Around 6 was when he started to get hungry, he wondered if there was any food he could make in the kitchen. Jr got onto his feet and made his way towards the dining room where he saw mochos backpack lying on the table. When he went into the kitchen, he saw mocho, and he was wearing lucys bathrobe, and tossing pizza dough into the air.

"Mocho"

Mocho was startled and almost dropped the dough.

"Oh, hey jr" Mocho said nervously

"Vot are you doing? And Vot are you wearing?" Jr asked

"Oh, I'm just making some pizza, I'd be happy to share with you. I'm a great cook, I help my mom all the time so I know what I'm doing. As for this, well I saw Lucy had several in her closet, and I just took a quick shower, and I'm sure Lucy won't mind, I'll put it back when I'm done" Said Mocho

"Ok. So pizza, Zat sounds good actually" Said Jr

"Then wait in the dining room and I'll have it ready as fast as I can" Said Mocho

Jr went back to the dining room and sat down. He looked at mochos backpack, he wondered what he carried in it. Not much was known about what he did or liked, mocho was a shy person, only Lucy truly knew enough about him but she wasn't here, and it's not like he could just ask her. Since mocho wasn't in the room, jr thought it couldn't hurt to look inside.

After unzipping his bag, he found the clothes mocho came here wearing, a stuffed animal, carving knives, a couple magazines, and something he and Kevin found a while back, a necklace that looked exactly like lucys. He still wondered to this day why he even had it.

"Jr"

Jr was startled hearing his name and seeing mocho, he tried to apologize and beg him not to have cinnamon kill him.

"I knew that you knew I had that necklace when you stumbled into me and lucys secret hideout a while ago" Said Mocho

"Vot? You know about Zat? Mocho-

"Please Jr, please don't tell anyone I have that. I can't live in another game and have everyone embarrass me" Mocho begged

"Mocho, if me and Kevin really vonted to embarrass you, don't you zink ve vould've done Zat by now?" Jr asked

Mocho sheepishly looked away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done zis. I'm just curious about you is all" Said Jr

Mocho sat next to him at the table, putting his bag on the floor.

"If it makes you feel any better, me and Kevin haven't told anyone, ve fear your sister" said Jr

"Understandable, she'd never let anyone hurt or embarrass me" Said Mocho "if you really want to know about me Lodhi, I guess I can tell you what you want to know"

"Ok, Zat necklace, vy do you have it?" Jr asked

"I've always liked Lucys. I thought it was so pretty, and I liked how it shined in the sunlight. She bought me it after sensing my feelings in this Force she mentions to me. It was our secret. My family knows about it, they don't mind me having it, they know how I am. I like wearing it because I like to feel pretty just like Lucy" Mocho Said without looking at him

"Vell if you vont to vear it here, I von't judge you. I promise not to laugh" Said Jr

Mocho took the necklace out of his bag and looked at it, before putting it on and tucking it under his robe.

"That's not the only reason I liked it so much, in my game, gold and silver were extremely rare metals, if you had those, you were set for life, you never had to work another day of your life. Not even the richest kid in my game had silver" Said Mocho

"So zats vy you like it, because to you it's valuable" Said Jr

"It reminds me of Lucy. But yes, it is valuable. Every girl from my game who moved here wanted this necklace and a bracelet from Lucy because they couldn't have them back in our game. While they look nice on the other girls, Lucy wears this the best. Even my sister has one of these, but she won't wear it in public, image thing or something. Again, the richest kid in my game couldn't have this. She's not around anymore, she died a horrible painful death, but she deserved it" Said Mocho

"Vot happened to her?" Jr asked

"Sweet tooth told me about her, her name was Toxic, and she was the meanest and most spoiled kid in candy hollow. She forced people to do what she wanted, and wasn't nice at all. And she got away with everything. Sweet tooth told me that every year there was a contest at the local church, to be the most Christian worthy kid, since my game was strictly religious. Whichever kid won got a basket of toys, candy, and respect from everyone. One year, Scoop won, and toxic was furious. In response, she murdered him. Scoop is doing fine now, but when toxic was caught, her parents disowned her, she had her code box ripped out, and she was burned at the stake. I watched her burn to death, it was awful, but she deserved it" Said Mocho

Jr was horrified hearing that story. If he had managed to kill Kevin, at most he would've been grounded a long time, but to have his own code box removed and disowned? It was a horrifying thought. The thought spun in his head as mocho went to check on the food. When mocho came back with the pizza, he still had more questions.

"So mocho, vy do you like Lucy so much?"

"Well, it's because she's my first friend. When I moved here, I was so scared of what everyone would think of my appearance, I mean just look at me. I'm half chocolate bunny, and half human, I'm a freak"

"You're not a freak" Said Jr

"Yes I am" Said Mocho

"No, you're unique, and special ze vay you vere designed. Nobody's perfect, not even me, you've heard how I talk" Said Jr

"Well with Lucy, she actually wanted to talk to me. She said so many nice things to me. She told my family how to make money, she gives me such great gifts, she gets me. And I get her. I'll always support her, I'd die for Lucy if it ever came to that" Said Mocho

"I guess I'd be ze same for Kevin, he's my best friend. He likes you. He says you make Lucy happy" Said Jr

Mocho smiled and wagged his cottontail hearing that.

"I know you don't have a lot of good zings to say about your game, but don't you have any good memories?" Jr asked

"Yes, I learned my talent for woodcarving, and I learned several languages. One of my favorite memories was when I was 3, I couldn't walk well, so whenever me and cinnamon went out, she'd pull me around in a little red wagon. I loved those moments" Said Mocho

"That does sound nice. I vos 4 ven I moved here, I don't remember much about my old game except I lived in a nice big house, and my dad vos a racer. Mom practically raised us for the longest time, my dad used to come home so tired because our game was popular til I vos 4. But I know he loved us all and vished to spend more time vith us, vich he did after ve moved here. I remember he used to give us lots of presents to show he loved us. I still remember my favorite, my first LEGO set. It vos a LEGO Star Wars corporate alliance tank droid vith some jet clones. Zough of course I couldn't read at ze time yet, so I didn't know Vot it vos or vot Star Wars vos until I met Kevin. But I did love it" Said Jr

"That sounds really nice actually" Said Mocho

"Are you happy in zis game mocho?" Jr asked

"Very happy, Here I have a friend, I can do whatever I want. My family were a bunch of poor farmers back in our old game, and that was to be my destiny had it lasted that long. I hate being a farmer. But here I can make money with my carvings, I'm really good at it." Said Mocho

"Vait, if you hate farming, zen vy-

"Because it's still a skill my family has and knows. We each have our own businesses but we make extra money and food farming the stuff we used to grow" Said Mocho

The 2 ate their dinners and gave small talk, learning little by little about the other and their families. When they finished, jr invited mocho to play with him. He was hesitant at first, but he agreed hearing he wouldn't make fun of him over anything. The 2 went back to Kevin's bedroom to play, jr obviously going back to play with his legos

"Say jr, why do you like legos so much?" Mocho Asked

"Because zey make my imagination go wild, you can build anyzing vith zem" Said Jr

"I don't get the big deal to be honest. Then again I've never built a set" Said Mocho

"Vot? You must be joking" Said Jr surprised

"I'm serious, I didn't know they existed til I met Lucy, and even then I didn't have interest in them. I'll play with them but they're not my favorite toy. There is one set I do want, looking for it. The Disney castle set"

"Vy zat one?" Jr asked

"It looks pretty, plus I like castles, they're fun toys and cool to look at" Said Mocho

"Tell you vot, I'm gonna find zat for you. I have a LEGO club subscription, I get discounts because I buy so much, I'll hunt it down, and I'm gonna help you build it" Said Jr

"Thanks Lodhi, I appreciate that" Said Mocho "you're a nice guy, I can see why Kevin likes you. Lucy is always saying Kevin trusts you more than anyone"

"Ve've known each other a long time now, ve trust each ozer very much. If you vont to hang out vith is sometime you can" Said jr

"Thanks, I appreciate the offer, I'll have to think about that" Said Mocho

The 2 went on to play after that. Jr loved having LEGO Star Wars battles while mocho liked Kevin's LEGO city toys, as well as his stuffed animals. Jr was very nice to him, and to show him his appreciation, he decided to carve him some toys out of spare firewood from the castle library. Jr was impressed at how fast mocho could carve. He carved him a figurine of a LEGO clone trooper, LEGO battle droid, and a republic venator, even painted them quick too.

"Zat vos so cool" Said Jr "zank you"

"It's nothing really, special talent" Said Mocho

By the time it reached 9:30, both boys wished each other goodnight, with mocho wanting to sleep in lucys room, and jr sleeping in Kevin's. Jr climbed into Kevin's bed after changing into his pajamas, deciding to watch tv til he fell asleep while his LEGO sets patrolled the room. After talking to his mother on the phone, he got a video call from Kevin which he gladly answered. Kevin was sitting on his bed wearing his robe and pajamas smiling

"My friend, it's so good to see you" Said jr

"Nice to see you too Lodhi. I'm heading to Disney plus to watch a movie, you know that, lucys turn tonight, we're seeing zootopia. See you're in my bed, nice you decided to spend the night. Everything fine at home?" Kevin asked

Jr nodded

"Mocho's here too, ve hung out and played, got to know him more. He opened himself to me. He's a nice kid, I'd hang vith him again. By ze vay I got a LEGO set for you to look out for, I'll pay you back if you find it" Said Jr

"Well what is it?" Kevin asked

Meanwhile in lucys room, mocho was having a video call with Lucy, who was also in her robe and pajamas in bed.

"I miss you mocho, but I'm glad you found someone to hang out with." Said Lucy

"I can't wait to see you again Lucy, hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation" Said Mocho

"We're arriving at Disney plus now, gonna watch zootopia on the rv's roof. I love drive in movies. My robe looks nice on you by the way, you can keep it if you want" Said Lucy "I got plenty just like it"

"Thanks Lucy" Said Mocho happily

"I'll talk to you tomorrow mocho. Hopefully tomorrow I can find something you like I can bring back for you" Said Lucy

"No rush, you give me such great gifts already. Goodnight Lucy" Said Mocho

"Goodnight Mocho" Lucy Said before hanging up

Mocho put his phone away before turning on the tv. Before he turned off the bedroom light, he looked at a picture of Lucy and Kevin on lucys nightstand. He looked at the necklace Lucy gave him and the picture, smiling.

"Have a great vacation Lucy. I miss you, but I know you really need this" Said Mocho

Mocho turned off the light before making himself comfortable in lucys bed


	49. Family vacation

I'm not gonna go over every bit of the twins vacation because that would take too long, so here's some short stories of their vacation instead, enjoy.

(Lucy meets Donald Duck)

Vanellope and her family were about to have breakfast at a diner flash game in the Internet just outside the website for Walt Disney world, where they planned to spend some of their vacation. Ralph was telling the twins stories about life with Vanellope back in Litwaks arcade when their server arrived with their food. Everyone was happy, except for Lucy, her order was wrong

"I ordered pancakes, not an omelette. I didn't order pineapple chunks either, I can't eat pineapples, I'm allergic to them" Lucy complained

The server apologized and took lucys food away, promising to fix it.

"You're allergic to pineapples? But I've seen you drink pineapple soda" Said Ralph

"I can't eat the actual fruit itself, but touching the fruit or drinking the juice doesn't affect me. If I eat the fruit I get a bad rash" Said Lucy

"Same thing happens to me with almonds" Said Kevin

Lucys stomach grumbled, she was hungry, where was her food? Her family was at least nice nice enough to share portions of their food with her, but she wanted her blueberry pancakes. Lucys patience was tested as she watched her family eat, she didn't even see her server again. Her family could tell she was losing her patience, she was hungry, and eating nothing but pieces of bacon wouldn't satisfy her hunger, she needed a meal.

"Where is that server?" Rancis Asked

The server came out of the kitchen, but she didn't have any food with her. She simply put a bill on the table before attempting to walk away. Lucy had had enough

"Hey! Where's my food? I'm hungry"

The server tried to argue she already gave her food, but this only made Lucy angrier. Vanellope and her family could only watch as Lucys face grew furious.

"Listen kid, you think flash games are- hey wait, you look familiar"

"This can not end well" Said Kevin to himself

"Yeah I know you, you're that princess from that city game. You always make me laugh. Come on princess, do something funny" the server teased

"Bad idea, really bad idea" Kevin Said out loud

Lucy grew an evil grin on her face and slammed the server into a wall with her force powers. In response she was literally thrown out of the game. While her family tried to argue with the management, Lucy was letting out her anger on outside trash cans. She tried to grab her lightsaber to go back inside, but realized her saber and purse were in the rv, which was locked and glitch proof. She screamed in frustration. Before she could do anything else, she saw someone else being thrown out of the restaurant, a white duck in a sailor suit. It was Donald Duck, her favorite Disney character.

Just like her, Donald was angry.

"Hey, you're Donald Duck. I'm a big fan of yours. Let me guess, you're angry too at that restaurant?" Lucy asked

"Yeah" Said Donald

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked

"They kept messing up my order. What's your problem kid?"

"My food never came. This was supposed to be the start of a nice vacation. I just wanted pancakes. I feel misunderstood everywhere I go" Said Lucy

Donald and Lucy sat against the wall of the restaurant.

"I know how you feel. You ever get the feeling the world is out against you?" Donald Asked

"All the time. I'm a buzztube celebrity because of my anger, and I hate it. Have to take classes and meetings every week because of it. By the way, I'm Lucy. I'm a huge fan of yours. You're someone I can relate to"

"Really?" Donald Asked

"Yeah. I like your cartoons. I sometimes feel like you because I know your pain. I feel like I'm the unluckiest girl in my game, all I do is cause problems" Said Lucy

Donald put his arm on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel Lucy. It's not easy being who we are, but we just gotta get through these things the best we can. You seem like a nice girl, how about we go somewhere else to eat, my treat. After all, I don't meet many people who are like me everyday" Said Donald

"I gotta wait for my family first. They're inside yelling or something. Don't you have places to eat at Disney?" Lucy asked

"Yeah but sometimes I like to try local businesses" Said Donald

Lucys family finally exited the restaurant, unhappy

"How rude, we're never coming here again" Said Ralph

"Hey guys, this is Donald, he agreed to buy me breakfast since I'm a huge fan of his" Said Lucy

"Well that's really sweet" Said Rancis "nice to meet you mr Duck, my daughter was looking forward to meeting you today at Disney"

"Pleasure to meet you. I know a good place to get her some pancakes. I can't have a big fan of mine going hungry" Said Donald

"Well hop in our rv and show us the way" Said Ralph

"Hey Donald, can I get your autograph?" Lucy asked

"Me too?" Kevin Asked

(Fun at Disney)

The best part about visiting the Disney Parks on the Internet was it was a lot less work to get around. For the most part, it meant just traveling to different pages to ride a new ride, no matter what park it was from. This way, the family was able to explore a lot in just one day. Let's see just a few of their experiences shall we

(Pirates of the Caribbean)

The group sat on a boat as they passed by a pirate ship and a fort shooting cannons at each other.

"Barbossa, we're going to sink your ship"

"They need a bit of persuasion mateys, fire at will"

As their boat passed through the battle, one of the cannon shots hit the water, splashing them, making the kids laugh.

(Haunted Mansion)

The family stood in a stretching room, watching paintings extend to reveal their dark twists.

"This chamber has no windows, and no doors. Which offers you this chilling challenge, to find a way out" someone named the ghost host shouted before laughing maniacally

"No worries, I'll punch us a hole" Said Ralph

"Of course, there's always my way"

The room turned pitch black, and up in the rafters was the ghost hosts body, hanging from the ceiling. There was a scream and a crashing sound, and when the lights turned on, they saw Ralph left a big hole in the wall.

(Space mountain)

The family minus Ralph was traversing the dark corridors of the space mountain space station, ready to board a rocket ship to take them out into space. Lucy was really impressed with this place. She loved the look of the building and everything it had inside. It gave her an idea, one she wished to think more about when she got home.

(The seas with Nemo)

The family all looked out at an aquarium filled with hundreds of fish. It was a pretty sight.

(Test Track)

Vanellope got her thrill she desired with her family speeding down the tracks of this fast ride.

(World showcase)

Lucy was fascinated with other worlds and cultures, it was a hobby of hers, so this area of Disney's Epcot made her happy. The family spent a good amount of time here looking at different world cultures, checking shops and sampling different foods from around the world.

(Star Wars galaxys edge)

The twins were big Star Wars fans, so this land in Disney's Hollywood studios definitely intrigued them. Everything was so immersive, not a single product said Disney or Star Wars, so not to break the illusion. They enjoyed looking at the different stores, there was a toy shop with homemade toys, a creature shop with different creatures to take home, an antiquities shop bursting with Star Wars references, even a build your own droid factory, and a secret place to build lightsabers.

As the family walked around, they were stopped by 2 first order stormtroopers. Vanellope didn't trust them, having dealt with them the first time she came to the Internet.

"We have word that resistance spies are in the area, know anything about that?" A trooper asked the twins

"I think I saw one heading towards the creatures shop" Said Lucy

The troopers then looked at Kevin, who was wearing a stormtrooper t shirt.

"Your loyalty to the first order is greatly appreciated" the troopers told him before walking away

(Millennium Falcon Smugglers run)

The twins were chosen to pilot the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy on this fun ride. Their mission, steal a shipment of Coaxium, which was a type of hyperfuel, from the First Order on the planet Corellia. Now if only they knew how to do a good job at flying

"Up is down, down is up" Rancis had to keep reminding Lucy

"Sorry daddy" Lucy apologized

'She still has some learning to do' Rancis thought to himself

(Rise of the Resistance)

The family was riding in a transport vehicle being driven by an Astromech droid, trying to escape a First Order star destroyer they were being held prisoner on. Their vehicle entered a large room with 2 large AT-AT walkers and several FO stormtroopers

"There they are, Fire"

The stormtroopers fired their blasters at the family, each shot narrowly hitting them. The walkers took aim and also fired their cannons, but their vehicle got out just before the blasts hit them.

"That was so cool" Said Lucy

"That was a close one" Said Ralph

Every ride the family did today was fun, but they couldn't do it all in one day. By the time rise of the resistance ended, they were tired from walking all over the place. There was still so much to see, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. After eating a quick meal, it was decided they would spend some time at Disney Plus to watch a movie, with them each taking turns every night to choose a movie. Ralph went first and chose to watch Toy Story, which the family agreed to. The twins changed into their robes and pajamas and lied in their beds, video calling their friends. While they weren't ready for bed yet, they had a feeling they'd be pretty tired once the movie ended. Today was a fun day, and they couldn't wait for another fun day tomorrow.

(Kevin and the toxic fandom)

One day during the vacation, the family members decided to split up and see different websites. Ralph and Vanellope went one direction, rancis another, as well as the twins. The twins first stopped at Star Wars dot com, but before Lucy could go in, she was lured by some internet citizens for a cheap massage which she gladly took.

"Just go in, I'll catch up with you" Lucy told him

Kevin didn't argue and went inside on his own, it was everything he imagined it'd be. There were character bios, information on characters and vehicles, weapons, history stuff, and what caught his attention, a chatroom full of users talking about their love of Star Wars, his kind of people. He quickly got people's attentions sharing his knowledge of the original movies. This impressed the users.

"Star Wars is how me and my best friend bond" Said Kevin

"I grew up with the prequels but I love the franchise"

"Star Wars is awesome"

"Long love the galactic empire"

"The empire did nothing wrong"

"Hashtag continue the clone wars"

Kevin found some of this chatter amusing from the fans. But one thing he did notice was nobody seemed to talk about the sequels, or the spin off films. But he figured it couldn't hurt to mention them, after all, he loved all the Star Wars movies.

"Anybody a fan of the sequels? Or perhaps rogue one or solo?" Kevin Asked

His comment got no response from the users having their conversations, so he continued chatting.

"The rise of Skywalker is one of my favorites, that movie was so awesome. I also remember watching rogue one with my sister. Rey and Jyn Erso are characters she looks up to" Said Kevin

As the other users began seeing his comments, it was then Kevin quickly learned how people felt about those movies.

"Rey is a Mary Sue"

"(Censor) Disney, they ruined the whole franchise"

"(Censor) Kathleen Kennedy"

"The last Jedi is a disgrace to Star Wars fans"

"Kylo Ren is a crybaby"

"Finn is a traitor"

"Whoa, ok, don't need to hear some of that stuff. I thought you all liked Star Wars" Said Kevin nervously

"Disney doesn't deserve to own Star Wars, they ruined the whole franchise"

"How dare you like that SJW feminist crap"

"Solo was a horrible movie"

"Let's not forget those useless characters like Rose"

Kevin didn't want to hear anymore of this and he tried to leave, but he was surrounded by all the users, and they mentally bullied him for liking the Star Wars sequels, calling him a loser, among other names. This caused Kevin to start crying.

"Hey! Leave my brother alone"

Kevin saw Lucy run up next to him. She helped him up before calling out the fans for their behavior.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves" Lucy Shouted

"(Censor) you"

Lucy was really angered by that. She pulled out her lightsaber and started cutting down the user avatars, knocking out their WiFi signals in the real world. She cut down every single one without mercy before helping her brother out of the chat room.

"Don't listen to those idiots, there's nothing wrong with liking those movies" Said Lucy

"Thank you Lucy" Kevin Said

"Nobody picks on my big brother like that and gets away with it. Guess people forget these are just movies" Said Lucy

(Fun at the beach)

The family was relaxing in the game Sonic Adventure DX, taking in the beautiful sandy beaches of the Emerald Coast, the first level of the game. The family was putting together a sand castle on the beach.

"You're surprisingly good at this grandpa" Said Kevin

"Yeah, surprises me too" Said Ralph

The family put together the final touches and marveled at their creation.

"Now that was fun" Said Lucy

"Ok Lucy, you know what needs to happen now" Said Vanellope

Lucy looked down at her feet, her family wanted to try and teach her to swim. Rancis put his hand on her shoulder

"We won't let anything happen to you princess" Said Rancis

"You can do this kid, and you know why? Because you're a winner" Said Ralph

"I'm a winner" Said Lucy

"And you're adorable"

"I'm adorable" Lucy cheered

"And everyone loves an adorable winner" Said Ralph

"Yeah, they do" Said Lucy

The family all went towards the water, which felt just the right temperature. Everyone told her what she should do and Kevin even demonstrated some techniques that were simple. Lucy was nervous, but she felt a little safer knowing her family was holding onto her. She kicked her legs as Kevin instructed and moved her arms as he told her to do. Lucy started feeling a little confident, and before long, she was let go by her parents and she found herself swimming on her own

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it" Lucy cheered

"Congrats Lucy, you now know the basics" Said Kevin

"With a little practice, you'll be able to-

Before Vanellope could finish her sentence, a killer whale got close to the beach and left a big splash. Lucy however got swept by the waves and washed out into the ocean, underwater. Ralph quickly rushed to the rescue, pulling a drowning Lucy from the water. She was given a little cpr, and despite being a little shaken up, she was gonna live. Vanellope wrapped a towel around her to warm her up while everyone made sure she was ok

"I think we'll hold off on the swimming lessons for now. But since you learned the basics, I think you've earned a snack" Said Rancis

"I want one of those cheesy pretzels from the snack bar" Said Lucy

"And you can have one, you've earned it" Said Vanellope

(Final story: Ralph comforts a scared Lucy)

The day Kevin heard a transformers ride existed at universal, he wanted to ride it. And for their vacation one day, the family visited a universal theme park website to ride it. Taking place in the live action movie universe, the family was caught in a battle between the autobots and the Decepticons, with the Decepticons trying to get a fragment of the Allspark with the autobots trying to protect it.

The ride ended when Autobot Evac killed Megatron by shoving the allspark shard into his chest, falling off a building, and being saved by Bumblebee. Optimus prime congratulated them all before the ride ended. Kevin wanted to do it again, and his parents agreed to take him. Ralph on the other hand volunteered to wait with Lucy outside, seeing she felt uncomfortable riding it. The 2 sat on a bench and began to talk

"You ok Lucy? I saw you were scared in there" Said Ralph

"You know how I am grandpa, I sense it in you too. The movie Decepticons scare me, especially after that big invasion they launched against us on my birthday. Even if that didn't happen, they're still scary looking" Said Lucy

"I know what you mean, I've died at megatrons hands before. He is pretty scary" Said Ralph

"I still remember what the Fallen said to Kevin, that he wanted to kill me first. That haunts me" Said Lucy

Ralph sat lucy on his lap

"Don't you worry kid, big mean Fallen guys dead, he ain't going to get you, I promise" Said Ralph

"Thanks grandpa" said Lucy

"Hey, you wanna look in the stores while your parents and brother are inside?" Ralph asked

"Yeah, id love that" Said Lucy


	50. Pool party

(Couple weeks later)

The weather in world designer count be a blessing, and a curse. Some days the weather was perfect, not too hot, or in the winter it wasn't too cold, along with beautiful snow. But other days the weather could be bad, there was the yearly hurricane where everyone was forced to bunker underground in specially built bunkers, or the rare blizzard snow storm. Or a simple heat wave, which the game was suffering from right now.

Heat waves were good business for the ice cream and drink stores, and the beaches and pools in the game proved popular hangout spots. Upon returning from their vacation, and since school was starting in a couple days, the twins decided to throw an end of summer pool party at the castle for all their classmates, friends, and their families.

All of them were eager to accept and arrived at the castle courtesy of sky lynx, who was rewarded with ice cool Energon for his hard work. The castle pool was big, going from 1 foot of water to 6 feet, with a barricade in between for the people who couldn't swim. There was a water slide, plenty of chairs and tables, lots of pool toys to play with, and it was all inside so it could be enjoyed year round. Most of the guests got in the pool while others sunbathed on the lounge chairs. The triplets were eager to go in, but Kevin stopped them before they could

"I have a surprise for all 3 of you, if you could please follow me to the dining room"

The triplets were confused, what could Kevin want?

"So Vot are you showing us?" Jr asked

"You 3 have been great friends to me and Lucy. And we did promise you this some time ago if I'm correct. While on vacation, me and Lucy found these guys and they agreed to have lunch with you" said Kevin

"Who'd you get?" Christie asked

Kevin led them into the dining room where 3 people sat at the table. One was a skeleton boy with a big smile on its face, wearing a blue jacket and white shirt. The second person was a ninja wearing blue and black. The third was a republic clone trooper from Star Wars.

"Greetings, I am Sans, the blonde haired kid put up quite a fight to convince me to come here and meet a big fan" said the skeleton

"Clone trooper 7567, captain Rex, ready to meet my fan" said the clone

"I am subzero. The boy promised me free food, and a fan who could possibly take me on. I wish to see them now"

The triplets were speechless, they stuttered with their words. These were their heroes, they were gonna eat with them and talk with them. This was a dream come true. Out of pure excitement and shock, the 3 fainted.

"They'll be ok" said Kevin

With a little splash of water, the 3 woke up and happily ate with their heroes. Back at the pool, all the kids were having fun playing and talking to one another. Even the adults had fun with each other in the water. This was a great way to beat the heat. The triplets were also sure to have fun in the water when their lunch was over, making friends with their heroes as well. Some kids had water fights, others used the slide, or just hung back near the edges talking. That's what Lucy was doing with some of the kids from the smorelines old game.

"So you all enjoying life here?" Lucy asked

"Sure am" said Scoop

"My parents don't yell at me for every little mistake, this is a huge improvement" said Reese

"Besides being confused as a girl my life is fine" said sweet tooth

"You have long pink hair, you're really surprised people are calling you a girl?" Lucy asked

Sweet tooth shyly swam away at that comment. From lucys perspective, he seemed to be getting along well with mocho. It was nice mocho was bonding with someone else. It was nice everyone was having a good time. After a couple hours, Lucy invited annaween to her room, wanting to discuss something with her. She gave her a robe and towel to dry off with and led her to her bedroom. She was confused, why was she here?

"Anna, I know I've been a little mean to you the past few weeks, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Wasn't right to make fun of you because you like short hair and I like long hair" said Lucy

"That must've been really hard to say" said Annaween

"Believe me it was. But I thought about this while on my vacation, and realized I've been a big jerk to you. I had no right to do that, especially considering your past" said Lucy

"I know you like long hair Lucy, but that's just not me. My parents always told me it would make me beautiful and girls should be like that and junk, and I grew to hate that. That's why I cut my hair short, plus it's much more manageable short than long" said Annaween

"I see. I like my hair the way it is because, well I'm a princess, I believe certain things. But moving on, I want to start over. And since school is starting again Monday, I want to start with a clean slate. Who knows, maybe we could be friends or something, I don't know" said Lucy

"Maybe we could be friends, you like creepy stuff?"

Lucy shook her head

"Dolls?"

Lucy pointed to several in a corner of her room.

"It's a start" said Annaween

"Yeah. But we can discuss interests some other time. I just wanted to get that out of the way. You can go back to the party now. I was told I had a cake delivered to me, gonna share it with mocho" said Lucy

"Any chance I can get a slice?" Annaween asked

"Yeah, I'll save you one. I'll pack it for you" said Lucy

"Thanks Lucy, appreciate that" said Annaween

The 2 left the bedroom and went separate directions. Annaween could already taste the cake she was promised, but then she remembered something. She remembered she made a cake for Lucy that would blow up in her face, this couldn't be it right? When she made that Lucy was a bad person to her. But then again, she got her gloyd as a new dad, she bought her new clothes and toys, even the necklace she was wearing now, all nice things she could only dream about back in candy hollow. She couldn't let the prank go through. She went to look for Lucy through the castle, finding her and mocho sitting on a castle balcony with a chocolate cake in front of them on a table.

Annaween recognized the cake, it was the prank cake. She ran to them, but was unable to stop Lucy from cutting through the cake, hitting a device that covered both hers and mochos faces. Lucy was blinded and couldn't see, and started stumbling towards the edge of the balcony. Annaween ran to Lucy, and grabbed her arm before she could stumble over the edge. She then wiped the chocolate from her eyes and sat her down.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked surprised

"Lucy I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen" annaween told her

"Mean for what?" Mocho asked

"I made this cake, it was supposed to be a simple prank. Then you apologized, and I tried to stop you. But if anything, I did save you from falling off this ledge" said Annaween

"Lucy was going to fall off this balcony?" Mocho worriedly asked

"5 floors down yes. She would've died had I not saved her. Lucy I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, you weren't supposed to get hurt" Annaween told her

Lucy looked at her for a moment then spoke.

"Since you did save my life, I'll drop any charges I would've put against you for almost killing me. I know we haven't seen eye to eye yet, but I know we both want to start fresh" said Lucy

"Yeah, that's true"

"We start fresh now, but be careful with how you prank someone. Don't want to put someone in the hospital" said Lucy

"No of course not" said Annaween "I'd love to start fresh"

Mocho was a little skeptical to accept annaweens words, but since she did save lucys life, so he was willing to forgive her, for now anyway.

All good things had to come to an end eventually, by 6 pm it was time for everyone to go home. The twins said goodbye to their friends and classmates and said they'd see them all soon. After they all left on Sky lynx, the twins sat on their thrones in their normal clothes.

"Today was fun" said Kevin

"Yeah I know. Can't believe summer vacations almost over. Can't believe school starts again Monday" said Lucy

"Don't worry about twilight, she's not gonna bother my little sister, I'll make sure of it" said Kevin

"Thanks bro. This has been one crazy summer" said Lucy

"Who knows what the school year will hold for us" said Kevin

"True, but at least we'll have each other to get us through it" said Lucy

"Agreed" said Kevin


	51. Queen bee pt 1 Field trip

**Before I begin, I'd like to wish my friend Vickyt36 a happy birthday, this chapter is her gift. Some time ago she wrote a story set in this world called Queen bee, this chapter and the next few will take place during the events of that story. Feel free to check that story out if you wish, I'll be giving my own twists on it and expanding on things, but if you want to know what happens now, go read her story, it's good, I helped her with it. Now that that's out of the way, let us begin.**

(A few days later)

Honey Potts was in her office putting on a beekeeper suit as well as making sure she looked good. Twilight had asked if she was willing to hold a field trip here at her store, and she agreed. She wanted to make a good impression on the school kids. She didn't know what they thought of her or if they were passionate about what she did.

"You got this honey" said Bumble

"Know what you're gonna do?" Buzz asked

"Yes, have an itinerary written down. Give them a tour, show how I make my stuff, even got some honey Energon to show off" said Honey

"Hope they like us" said Stinger

"We shall see. Better get to the back, the school bus will be here any minute" said Honey

"Bus? Don't you mean space shuttle?" Buzz asked

"Oh yes right, Autobot sky lynx. Still getting used to him being a school bus" said Honey

Meanwhile out back, sky lynx was landing in the parking lot behind the store with twilight and her entire class inside.

"Now students, this is just one of a couple stops we'll make today. You'll spend 2 hours here while me and sky lynx make sure the lunch preparations are taken care of and the farm in my world is pest free. I want you to be on your best behavior, and enjoy yourselves. And if you're not having fun, at least pretend like you like being here, Honey was reluctant to host this trip but I managed to convince her you'd enjoy this. If I hear you're good, I'll keep my promise of taking you to other games. Am I understood?"

"Yes miss twilight" said all the kids

"Good. You may all leave your bags onboard. Please line up outside, Miss Potts is waiting" said Twilight

Honey stood at attention as she watched the kids come out of sky lynx. She saw Lucy and Kevin, as well as their friends, children of the sugar rush racers, and those villager kids from those people who kidnapped the twins last month. After watching sky lynx depart, Honey looked at the kids and began to speak.

"Good morning everyone, I am honey Potts, some of you know who I am, though not all of you I know that. Welcome to Honeys hive, it is my honey farm, store, and the home of sweet Energon which is my most recent success story. Before we go in I'd like to share some things about myself, I'm a former website, spent most of my days recommending products to internet users. It was very boring, slept on a hard desk for 20 years, besides my bee friends I had no one to talk to. Speaking of them, I want you to meet my best friends, Buzz, bumble, and Stinger"

The 3 bees flew off of Honeys head and around the class. Some were cautious, others just watched them. They were obviously bigger than a normal bee, and more cartoon looking. The 3 hovered around Honey as she continued to speak.

"Don't be frightened by them, they won't hurt you. I have the ability to speak to them, Don't ask how, I just do. When our website shut down, we wandered a bit before finding this game. Of course we did get lost, we never knew how many games there were. Luckily a big T. rex robot whose name I forget found us and took us here. But enough about my backstory. If you come inside I will begin explaining the process of honey making" said Honey

Honey led the kids into the building and into a room with a projector and chairs for everyone to sit on. She began a slideshow discussing the different bees that existed and what their jobs were.

"The most important bee, is the queen bee. The queen bees lays all the eggs, and produces a special jelly as a food source for the larvae. All the other bees will protect her from dangers such as other insects, big creatures, even other queen bees" said Honey

The kids listened with interest. Honey felt proud so far, and answered any questions the kids might have about bees and honey making. Once the slide show finished, honey exited the room and came back with bee keeping suits.

"We will now enter what I call the hive room. Before we go in I need you all to put these suits on and don't take them off no matter what. I will tell you when it's safe to do so. These suits will protect you from bee stings and should keep them more or less off of you" said Honey "I will personally ensure you're all properly suited up before we go into the farm itself"

All the kids then began putting the suits on as they were told. Some of the kids were nervous, but felt reassured from honeys words they'd be safe and protected. Just as she promised, she made sure they were properly suited one by one before they entered the farm. There were several bee hives with many plants surrounding them for the bees to pollinate, courtesy of Mocho and Cinnamons father who grew flowers for a living. Honey sprayed a special gas over the hives to calm the bees down, and she began pulling the hives apart to show off the honeycombs, explaining how honey making began in this room. She passed things around for each of the kids to hold as she went around collecting the honey combs.

Once she collected enough honey combs, she led everyone out of the farm and helped them undress from their protective suits which they no longer needed. For the next half hour, she showed off how Honey was made, which the kids made sure to look close at. Once that was done, Honey showed off how she made sweet Energon by pouring several unmarked liquids into a cube of Energon, which made the color turn from blue to yellow.

"My formula for the Energon is top secret, but it's a big hit with the cybertronians. They say it tastes delicious, though I wouldn't know, only an idiot human would drink Energon" said Honey

Lucy got angered at that comment, which Honey was quick to notice

"Are you calling me an idiot?" Lucy angrily asked

Lucy clenched her fists and the energon cube started to crack from lucys force powers. Honey tried to remedy the situation.

"Not to say you're an idiot Lucy, you didn't know that was Energon you drank. I should move on now" said Honey "The cybertronians tell me just one of these cubes has as much power as 5 cubes, impressive. They say it also has allspark like capabilities. Don't know what the allspark is so don't ask me. Sadly this did have its downside, I'm sure some of you remember movie Megatron, who was revived with this. I'm sorry Lucy and Kevin, and I'm sorry kids. I never intended for this to be used for evil"

Honey moved on to some of her products, showing off what she sold, and even offered free samples of different honey flavors she made, unfortunately she noticed this was where the kids were losing interest. No one wanted to sample the flavors, not even Lucy who was her number one customer. The stuff they wanted to try honey had to decline samples for. She saw the kids zoning out, this wasn't good. Lucky for her, Stinger had an idea which just might work.

"How would you kids like to see some cool stuff from other games?" Honey asked

Just about all the kids were interested in that offer. She had to make some room in her office, but she was able to fit every kid inside where on the wall was a big glass display case full of different things from different games

"One hobby I've taken up recently is collecting things from the games I go to. Weapons, hats, toys, interesting things. I even have started taking items for trade with some of my smaller items I sell. Here's something cool, I will give a honey bun to anyone who can tell me the meaning of this. I picked this up at a flea market not long ago and the seller told me you could get executed in the game this was from for having this. I'm not sure why, so a honey bun to whoever can help me" said Honey

She held up a small and flat round shaped device, some kind of communication device, Star Wars looking. Honey pushed a button and a hologram of a woman in camouflage clothing appeared

"This is Leia Organa, Emperor Palpatine is dead. He and his second Death Star battle station were destroyed by alliance forces earlier today. This does not mark the end of the empire. Claim your freedom, and your future"

When the message finished, Kevin raised his hand, knowing what it meant.

"I think this was a message from a Star Wars game, telling people to rise against what remained of the Galactic Empire, which was struggling to maintain its rule of terror on the galaxy after the emperor died during the battle of Endor" said Kevin

"Thank you Kevin, I appreciate the info. I'll look more on it later. But as promised I owe you a free honey bun." Said Honey

She put the message back in the case and showed off some of the other stuff she had. She had civil war hats, a stormtrooper helmet, giant LEGO studs, different kinds of blasters or weapons among other things. All from different games and it was all cool stuff. She told what she knew about each item and her experiences getting them.

"I will say this, traveling to a LEGO game is a bizarre experience, because you get turned into a LEGO person the minute you step inside. Having claw hands is pretty weird, but you surprisingly get used to it. I heard twilights letting you pick games for field trips, you should have her take you to a LEGO game. I do have one more item I want to show off, this is my most recent item" said Honey

She reached into her case and pulled out a dagger.

"I got this dagger from a Roman centurion named Marius, he came from a game called Ryse Son of Rome on the Xbox store. It's gone now and he lives somewhere in this city now, but he gave me this old dagger for trade, saying it was used by generals in his game. If you look closely on the handle under the blade, there's a picture, and with it came a great story. Lucy, Kevin, I suggest you listen closely, this could affect you somehow one day. This story's about being a good leader" said Honey

"Don't just stand there" said Snooper

"Tell us Ze story" said Jr

"Yeah Vot's ze story?" Christie asked

Honey smiled and sat at her desk to explain it, twisting the dagger in her hands.

"The man on this knife was a man named Damocles, a great warrior and the leader of a vast army. During a massive battle, his cowardly commanders abandoned him, and he was killed horribly. When his body reached the underworld, Nemesis, the goddess of revenge, claimed the body. She was enraged at how the brave general had been treated. So she allowed him to return to the world as a black armored ghostly warrior, where he would hunt down and kill the commanders who betrayed him. Marius told me all the Roman generals in his game carried this knife, to remind them to always watch after their men, or else face Damocles' wrath" said Honey

Honey passed the weapon around to the children, covered up of course for safety.

"The lesson is to watch over the city when the time is right Kevin and Lucy. Don't let the power go to your head. Marius had to watch it in his game, and in turn he became the next Damocles, and had his emperor murdered." Said Honey "from the way he described it to me, it did not sound pleasant at all. It sounded very painful"

"How did he die?" Lucy nervously asked

Honey didn't even have to answer as one of the kids showed the twins a video from the game the knife came from. It was of the games ending, Marius pushed the emperor off a ledge and he was impaled by a sword held by a statue of him, causing their eyes to widen in shock.

The twins were a little frightened about becoming rulers now, what if one of their subjects tried to kill them now? And what if they couldn't protect themselves? They did their best to hide that fear as they got their turn to look at the dagger before giving it back to Honey. For being a good class, she gave them all a honey treat of their choice from her store free of charge. Before they left, honey apologized for possibly frightening the twins with what she told them, but assured them they'd be great leaders one day.

Honey waved goodbye to the kids as they got on Sky lynx towards their next destination. As honey went back to work, her bees had a talk with her.

"So Honey, how do you feel having done this?" Bumble asked her

"It feels good. And I'm glad they all had a good time" said Honey

"You think it was a good idea telling the royal twins about-

"I know, that might have been too much. But emperor Nero and his sons were despicable people from what I was told. Lucy and Kevin aren't that bad. I know they'll do a good job" said Honey

The rest of the day went on as normal, honey ran her store and the kids enjoyed the rest of their field trip. Around 3, the twins visited honey again to say hi, say the class enjoyed the trip, as well as buy a couple snacks before heading into the Internet. The twins went their separate ways, Kevin visiting other games based on his interests, while Lucy went to YouTube to learn, as well as check out a couple flying games. A few more lessons and her father would let her fly on her own.

Sooner or later it was time for the twins to go home. They left the shopping district, having browsed the toy sites, and were approaching steam.

"Hate how we have to go all the way over there to look at toys. I wish we had a toy store back home" said Lucy

"Me too. Don't know why nobody wants to open one except at christmas. But it's not Christmas, it's the middle of August" said Kevin "It's becoming harder finding the right stuff I want out here" said Kevin

"I know" said Lucy

Before the twins could reach Steam, they passed by an unfinished website, Sweet Mystic Sanctuary.

"When is this site gonna be finished?" Kevin asked

"Who knows. I bet it's another candy game" said Lucy

"Probably. It won't last long. But wouldn't hurt seeing when it opens" said Kevin

"I know. Come on, let's go before mom and dad get worried about us" said Lucy "plus I'm starving"

The twins walked away from the site, unaware that a pair of red eyes were watching them from some boards blocking the unfinished entrance. The figure gave an evil laugh before disappearing inside.


	52. Queen bee pt 2

(1 week later)

Rancis, Vanellope, Ralph, and the twins were sitting around a table in the throne room for a family game night, playing games and eating ice cream, pretzels, nuts, candies and other salty snacks and sodas. They were currently playing scrabble, with Lucy putting together a word.

"Here we go, Schmoodled" said Lucy as she the word together on the board

"That's not a word, use it in a sentence" said Kevin

"Sure, if I had my blaster on me, I'd schmoodle you right now" said Lucy

"Lucy"

"Sorry mom" said Lucy

"Why don't we play a different game" Ralph suggested

"Sure, what else we got?" Rancis asked

Ralph looked at a pile of board games the family had.

"Hey, how about Remember the Alamo, forgot we still had this, the twins used to love this one" said Ralph as he pulled a game buried underneath many boxes, a box which had pictures of people fighting on it

"No way, we still have this? I love this game" said Kevin

"How do we play this again?" Lucy asked

"First we gotta put it together, one side is the-

Before Vanellope could finish explaining how the game worked, Calhoun walked in.

"Aunt Calhoun, good to see you" said Kevin

"Hey sarge, how's the family doing?" Ralph asked

"Sweet tooth and Snooper are doing just fine, they're happy to be my kids. But they're not why I'm here, Felix went to Amazon a while back and he hasn't come home yet. He hasn't called or left any messages saying he would be doing anything else. So I figured I'd stop here and ask if you've seen him around" said Calhoun

"Sorry, but no. We've been here for an hour having a family game night. Besides that none of us have left the castle since before dinner." Said Rancis

"I'm sure Felix is around somewhere, Amazon's probably crowded right now. It is back to school time after all" said Ralph

"Yeah, you do have a point" said Calhoun

Before anything else could be said or done, the front door opened and Felix skipped inside happily humming a tune.

"Uncle Felix, there you are. Aunt Calhoun was wondering where you were" said Lucy

"So sorry I'm late sweetie. I was coming home from tool browsing on amazon when I saw this new site near our site. It was a beautiful and amazing place called sweet mystic sanctuary" said Felix

"That finally opened?" Kevin asked

"About time, last time I was there it was an empty void and Jr was hiding in it" said Lucy

"I say we should all go there right now, see all the cool stuff" said Felix

"Hold up there sweetie, we have kids to watch after back home. They'll be back from their friends any time now" said Calhoun

"How about tomorrow we all head over there, check out this new site that's so cool supposedly. Bring your kids if you want" said Vanellope

"Sweet tooth and Snooper will be busy tomorrow, but we'll be available so sure, we'll come" said Calhoun

"Hey, is that remember the Alamo? I remember when the twins used to play this, though I remember a lot of arguing with the loser" said Felix

"Come on Felix, time to go home" said Calhoun as she turned him towards the door

(That night)

Before the twins went to bed, they were discussing what sweet mystic sanctuary could probably be while leaning against Kevin's bed.

"I bet it's a candy building game" said Kevin

"Perhaps it's one of those spa and health club places" said Lucy

"Racing game?" Kevin asked

The 2 looked at each other and laughed

"Not" said both of them

"Well whatever it is, hopefully it's not totally lame" said Lucy

(The next morning)

The 2 groups were approaching the games exit when they ran into Honey, who was talking to one of the bobbies.

"I appreciate your concern, but I can't put honey in everything obviously"

"I understand, thanks anyway" said the Bobby

"Hi miss Honey, what're you doing here?" Lucy asked

"Oh, hello guys, I was just about to head out. Every now and then I like to take a day to just explore outside this game and see what there is out there. Who knows, I might add something new to my collection" said Honey "where are you all off to?"

"Felix is gonna show us this new website that just opened up, sweet mystic sanctuary" said Rancis

"Mind if I tag along? I've been curious about that place myself" said Honey

The 2 groups agreed and they all walked to the website together. Upon entering, they found themselves on a road leading to a town. Everything was bee themed, the citizens were bees and the buildings looked like beehives.

"Aw great, another Honey themed place" Kevin sarcastically said to Lucy who rolled her eyes

"So you were occupied with this place? This seems more of a place I fit in than you do Felix" honey told Felix

"There's something here for everyone, you'll see" said Felix

"Hello everyone"

A woman started walking up to the group. She was a tall woman with green eyes, a long yellow dress, black silk gloves and heels, with a a brown beehive shaped hairdo.

"I'm Rebecca Hives, welcome to sweet mystic sanctuary, a place where all your dreams can come true"

"What's with the bee theme?" Rancis asked

"Oh that is my personal touch, I'm fascinated with the life of a bee. But that's not important, I remember you from yesterday Mr fix it, you don't need me. I do of course must find stuff for your friends here"

Felix then ran off while Rebecca went to Vanellope.

"I see you crave speed and thrills. For you I have a race track where it's never the same drive twice" said Rebecca

"I like that" said Vanellope

"You big man, I sense you just want your friend here to be happy and nothing more, but I also sense you like breaking stuff. Break anything you want, there will be no punishment, everything can be easily fixed"

"Sweet" said Ralph

"Peanut butter boy, I sense you like the thrill of flying, do I have the place for you, my own personal airfield with aircraft as far as you can see. Military woman, you crave danger, try our obstacle course and shooting range, you'll find it just to your liking. And I didn't forget the kiddies here. I heard you last week saying you wish there was a toy store in your home, I'm not sure if this'll do, but there's a toy store nearby and it's all for you" said Rebecca

Rebecca showed everyone to where they would go. Ralph began smashing stuff and soon Vanellope was driving in her own special race track. Calhoun was testing weapons and Rancis flying. The twins reached the toy store, they were still not impressed. Plus the store looked really small.

"How much you bet there's nothing we'll want inside?" Lucy asked

"We gotta at least give it a shot" said Kevin

The twins walked inside and their minds immediately blown. The stores inside was massive, filled with just about everything they wanted to play with. The twins browsed, checking their bags to see how much money they had on them. They would not need money, as a bumblebee man flew up to every toy they looked at and put a sticker saying the toy was free

"It's all free. Go Wild kids, have fun, go crazy" said the employee

The twins looked at each other, they couldn't hold their excitement, they screamed with joy and began grabbing handfuls of boxes, hugging them on the ground as they grabbed so many.

Honey meanwhile had wandered off from the group, and made her way to a fountain that gushed pure golden honey.

"This place is paradise" said Buzz

"I know. And check this out, a honey fountain" said Honey

"Feel free to have a taste, everything here is free" said Rebecca before walking away

Honey and her bees took a small batch of honey from the fountain and tasted it, but something was off. It just didn't taste right to them. They ate honey every single day, so they knew when something was off. They brushed it aside and thought it was just a one time thing, but as they sampled other foods, they knew something just wasn't right. Eventually everyone left to go home a couple hours later, Honey being the first to leave.

"Well that was disappointing" said Bumble

"I know, we won't ever be going there again" said Honey

Soon everyone was back in world designer, and they were telling all their friends about the site. Ralph and Felix were at tappers, spreading the word.

"I tell ya, it has everything you could ever want" Said Ralph

"You lie, no website has something like that" Said Maroni

"I'm telling you it's the truth, and I don't lie" Said Felix

"What about when you almost destroyed the city with the cinder satellites?"

"That was different, are none of you guys gonna let that go?" Felix Asked

Rancis and Vanellope were at the ice cream shop telling all the racers.

"You guys gotta go to this site, it has such cool stuff in it" Said Vanellope

"And bring your families too, you'll all love it" Said Rancis

"I find it hard to believe it'll have stuff for all of us. Isn't that what this game is for?" Taffyta Asked

"Will you just trust us Taffyta? I spent 3 hours racing around a changing road, it was awesome" Said Vanellope

Lucy was spreading the word to all the girls in her class at the castle. They were all hanging out in lucys room, giving each other makeovers and doing their hair, as well as playing. Reese was tying lucys hair in a braid as she talked

"It was all free. You girls should've seen it" Said Lucy "you simply must visit with me tomorrow"

"It does sound fun" Said Annaween

"Beats sitting around dads shop all day" Said Snooper

"Ok Lucy, you're all done" said Reese

"Here Lucy, got a little somezing for you" Said Christie

Christie got behind Lucy and put her hands under lucys shirt, massaging her shoulders. At first Lucy liked it, until Christie started heating up her hand, making lucys shoulder hot.

"So vots zis i hear about hating girls vith short hair? You have a problem vith my hair?" Christie asked sternly

In Kevin's room, he had all the boys from his class over, playing with his stuff while talking about the site.

"It has anyzing I could vont?" Norville Asked

"Yes, and much more" Said Kevin

"Anything's better than living with my dad" Said Scoop

"Ok seriously dude, while I'm happy you ditched that suit you used to wear, you gotta put some color on your clothes" Said Kevin

Scoops entire outfit was a blank white, his shirt, pants, shoes, pure white. It stood out greatly on his orange skin.

"You look like that mr clean guy I saw at the store" Petermint told him

"In our game white was a pure color, I'm pure now, and this is who I want to be" Said Scoop "now you promised me a photo for my scrapbook of all us guys"

"We'll get to that, don't worry" Kevin told him

"I don't know Kevin, I'm perfectly happy here. I have the bestest friend in the world, and making new ones, got my own shop, a nice house, what more could I want?" Mocho Asked

"I don't know, but I guarantee you there's something for all of you at sweet mystic sanctuary" Said Kevin

Word was spreading about sweet mystic sanctuary, and the citizens who were told were intrigued and began planning their trips. That night in the castle, the family members were having trouble sleeping, the thoughts of the site and all it had to offer that they loved spun through their heads, it was just too tempting. For the twins, they couldn't take it. They changed out of their pajamas and grabbed their bags, tip toeing to the door, hoping not to wake their parents, but a flashlight to their faces stopped them

"Busted, where do you kids think you're going?" Rancis Asked

"Just for some fresh air" Said Kevin

"With your purse and backpack? You were planning to sneak out past curfew" Said Vanellope

"We'll talk about this in the morning, now back to bed, now" Said Rancis

The twins turned back to the stairs, but then a thought slipped their minds

"Hey, what're you doing up this late? You're dressed too" Said Lucy

"Oh, uh, super cool night club just opened up, adults only" Said Rancis

"Back to bed mom and dad, you're a bad example for us" Said Kevin

"Let me guess, you all want to go back to sweet mystic sanctuary?" Ralph asked from the top of the stairs

"Is it that obvious?" Vanellope asked

"It's 2 in the morning and you're all dressed in your walking around clothes" Said Ralph

"Is that why you're up too grandpa?" Lucy asked

Ralph sighed and nodded

"Ok so now that we're all on the same page, who wants to go to sweet mystic sanctuary and leave this dump we call home behind?" Lucy asked

Everyone agreed and ran for the front door, running to the games exit

(Sweet mystic sanctuary)

Rebecca had found the group and led them to a hotel. She gave them a room with 3 beds and got them settled.

"Kids will take one bed, the big man will take another, and the parents will take the last one. Kids, you'll no longer need those bags, here everything you'll ever need will be provided, no charge" said Rebecca

The twins instantly ditched their bags and handed them to Rebecca, no use carrying them if everything they wanted was free. And it was safe, no need to carry money or weapons or anything.

"You all get some rest, when you wake up, you may do whatever you want" Said Rebecca

Over the next couple of days back in the city, Honey noticed something strange, business seemed to be really slow, and citizens started disappearing. Not even Lucy came by to buy her treats. She also couldn't get in touch with her friends.

"What is happening? Where is everyone going?" Honey Asked

"I think I know" Said Bumble

"Sweet mystic sanctuary" Said the 4 of them

They all went to honeys car which was parked out back and drove to the site. Upon entering, she saw all her regulars, she saw the sugar rush racers, several of the bots and cons, many people she knew and saw were all here.

"A toast prime, to a new age of peace" Megatron told an Optimus prime

"We are now one" Said optimus

"Those 2 getting along? This is weird" Said Stinger

"You think that's weird, look around at everyone" Said Honey

All the citizens clothes were changed to be black and yellow. All the bots and cons had yellow eyes and black and yellow lights around them. Even the logos on their bodies for their factions were different colored. She spotted Vanellope with the sugar rush racers at a race track and approached her.

"Vanellope, there you are. Nobodys heard from you in a couple days" Said Honey

"Oh hey Honey, you must try these smoothies and candies, they are delicious" Said Vanellope

"I agree, best decision ever coming here" Said Taffyta

"How long have you been here?" Honey Asked

"2 days, Rebecca hooked my family up at a hotel, and it's free" Said Vanellope

"But what about your castle you worked so hard to rebuild?" Honey Asked

"That old thing? It ain't going anywhere. Besides it's nice to get away for a while. Sit down, enjoy yourself, this place was made for you" Said Vanellope

Honey left Vanellope alone, she couldn't believe everyone was here. She saw Ralph destroying stuff and Felix fixing stuff, Calhoun running all over the place. The twins were outside the toy store with their friends, with all the toys they could want surrounding them. Soon she ran into her friends.

"Honey, so good to see you" Said Daniel

"Any chance you have food with you? The honey products here are terrible" Said Pauli

"Finally, it's not just me who thinks that" Said Honey

"I say we get out of here" Said Stu

The group agreed and tried to leave, but Rebecca tried to convince them to stay. They all refused and made their way out.

"This is nuts what's going on in there." Said Chester

"I don't know what, but something tells me there's something off with that site" Said Honey

"Well what can we do about it? We're 1930's gangsters, not spies" said Daniel

"We aren't, but I know who can be spies" honey Said

She and her friends faced her bees who were hovering around Honey.

"Why're you looking at us?" Buzz Asked

(Sometime later)

While honey and her friends were back in the city at honeys store, the bees, equipped with mini spy gear from an empty gadget store, were sneaking up to Rebecca's home, a large mansion at the outskirts of the sanctuary city. They snuck through the chimney and made their way to Rebecca's room, where she sat in front of a mirror, undoing some of her look. She rubbed her eyes and they turned red, and letting her hair out of its style, it turned black. She went to the window and looked at the citizens of litwak city

"Those gullible fools. Soon sweet mystic sanctuary's sister sites will be all over the internet, and I shall rule the internet. I'll do better than that fallen guy from these losers home game. A quick nap, and I shall oversee the other sites" said Rebecca

The bees made a quick getaway through the air vents. Honey and her friends saw everything from honeys computer. They were surprised

"That ain't no normal lady" said Stu

"I think she's a virus, only viruses have glowing red eyes" said Daniel

"No they don't" Said Chester

"Not counting the other things, only viruses can change their appearance just like that. And don't correct me" Said Daniel

"Did she say sister sites? There must be others in the internet, this is bad. I have to warn everybody" Said Honey

"We're coming with you" Said Daniel

"I can take care of myself. You guys check out these sister sites" Said Honey

The group split up and went their separate ways. Honey went back to the main site outside of Steam and found the royals around a café.

"Honey, you came back" Said Lucy

"guys, you gotta get out of here, Rebecca's a virus. She's controlling you, I don't know how but she is. None of this is real" Said Honey

"A virus? No way" Said Calhoun

"I think I see what's happening here, you're jealous. Well miss honey, just because you're not the only honey themed person on the internet anymore, doesn't mean you have to ruin it for somebody else" Said Kevin

"Yeah, get with the program or get out. We don't need you" Said Rancis

Honey felt crushed hearing that. She had to help them, but now wasn't the time, not like this anyway. She had to think of something. She went back to her car outside the site, but was stopped by Lucy before she could go in

"Don't go miss honey, I still like you" Said Lucy "why can't you accept that everyone's happy here?"

"Lucy this site is a trap" Said Honey

"Look around, everyone's happy. Plus there's no clone troopers, no Nazis, everyone's nice to each other here. Look at the bots and cons, the honey energon here has made them agree to peace." Said Lucy "Aren't we friends Honey? I want my friend here"

"We're not friends, Lucy. You're just my loyal customer. Please Lucy, I know you're strong, come home with me. I'll get you some real food" Said Honey

"You're either with us or against us" Said Lucy

Honey tried to put Lucy in her car, but Lucy held her against it with the force. Honey watched as Lucy extended her arm towards the site entrance and pulled her purse towards her, pulling out her lightsaber.

"You just left your bag abandoned outside the site?" Honey Asked confused

"Me and Kevin don't need our bags anymore, plus nobody wants them when they got everything they want inside. We're not going back. Consider this a warning. Next time I see you, and if you're not with us, I will kill you" Said Lucy

Lucy dropped honey, clipped the saber to her skirt, and walked back inside, ditching her purse next to Kevin's discarded backpack outside the entrance. Honey grabbed both bags and threw them in her back seat.

"What am I gonna do?" Honey Asked herself

"We saw everything Honey"

Honey looked at her car roof to see her bees.

"We're sorry about Lucy" Said Bumble

"Just get in the car. Let's just go home, I'll call the guys to meet us there" Said Honey


	53. Queen bee pt 3

Honey made her way home to discuss things with her friends. She was sad nobody believed her, but they all agreed rebecca needed to be stopped, before the city was completely abandoned. The next day, Honey convinced them to take her to the dark net, the only place she could think of to learn about viruses. They reluctantly took her there.

The dark net was a dark seedy place, you could find anything there, and all payments were made with crypto currencies. The group passed by internet citizens and users selling social security numbers and different drugs, even offering hacking services

"I'll ruin anyone's life you want, for the right price" one person shouted

"I got all kinds of good stuff. Wanna buy a social security number?" Someone asked them

"Hate the government, meet fellow like minded people here" another person said

Honey and her bees felt a little nervous as they walked, while her friends didn't seem fazed at all.

"In some ways, this reminds me of home" said Daniel

"Criminal underworlds a dangerous place honey, you wouldn't have survived long in our game" said Stu

"So you even know where we're going?" Chester asked

Honey saw a bar simply labeled 'Crash Spot'. She figured it was a good place to start. Inside it was rundown, viruses and internet people drank and smoke, watched sports on tv, or bought or sold illegal stuff. The group took a seat at the bar where a red virus with yellow eyes and spiky black hair looked at them.

"Can I help you?" He asked

"I need information on viruses" Said Honey

"You gotta buy something first, I don't work for free"

Daniel ordered drinks for everyone and the virus left them alone for a minute. A virus tapped honey on the shoulder, getting her attention.

"You wanna buy some death sticks?"

Honey waved her hand in front of the virus

"You don't want to sell me death sticks"

"I don't want to sell you any death sticks"

"You want to go home and rethink your life"

"I want to go home and rethink my life"

The virus left the group alone, everyone was surprised with honey.

"I can't believe that worked, because I'm not a Jedi" Said Honey

"Keep your purse close, Honey, it attracts unwanted attention, someone could steal it at any moment, and we're only so fast" said Daniel

Honey held her bag close as the bartender came back with their drinks.

"So, what do you want to know"

"Know anything about a virus named Rebecca Hives?" Honey asked

"Indeed I do. She's a Trojan virus trying to get big, succeeding I hear with some city game and several other websites"

"What's a Trojan virus?" Honey asked

"Know what a Trojan horse is?"

Honey shook her head

"Legend says the internet users long before there was an internet, had a big war. One side built this big wooden horse as a gift to the enemy. They took it into their city walls, and when everyone was asleep, soldiers came out of the horse, opened the city gates, and everyone in the city was killed. A Trojan virus is similar, it disguises itself as something good, but can steal information in secret" said the bartender

"So rebecca is giving people what they want, but stealing their minds?" Honey asked

"To her the Internets like a beehive, and she wants to be the queen. She's a real piece of work, but she'll never match up against Drew"

"Who's Drew?" Pauli asked

"Drew is the most dangerous virus on the Internet, he can do almost anything. He can only be summoned though"

"Wow, most powerful being in the world and his name is Drew, pathetic" Said Pauli

The bartender grabbed Pauli and slammed him against the bar, as everyone pointed guns at the bartender

"Word of advice, never make fun of Drew. He is a symbol of respect, and fear"

"You wouldn't happen to know how to stop Drew, I mean Rebecca. Do you know how we can beat her?" Honey asked

The bartender shrugged.

"Ask somebody else. But not Drew, you don't want to mess with him" Said the bartender

The group finished their drinks and left the dark net behind them.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight a virus?" Pauli asked

"I don't know, but I might know someone who would know. We need to get to Buzztube" Said Honey

"The viral video website? Why would we want to go there?" Frank asked

"Because I happen to know the head algorithm of that site from business with Lucy. She knows everything about the Internet. She could know how to stop Rebecca" Said Honey

The group decided to listen to Honey, and made their way to Buzztube to see Yesss. They were greeted by Yess' assistant, Maybe.

"I'm sorry but this is a really bad time" Said Maybe

"It's urgent, it's about sweet mystic sanctuary" said Honey

"She's not going to like this" Said Maybe

"You rather deal with her anger, or ours?" Daniel asked

Daniel and his minions lifted up part of their suit jackets to reveal their hidden revolvers.

"Fine, but it's your funeral" said Maybe

Maybe led them into Yesss' office, where she was sorting through videos, looking like she was in a bad mood.

"Um, madame-

"What!? I told you this is a bad time!" Yesss snapped

"We have visitors from Litwak city, they're friends of Lucy"

Yesss looked towards the group and greeted them.

"Nice of you to drop by but this is a really bad time. Not many viral videos to trend, everyone's off in that sweet mystic sanctuary site. Can't believe I'm saying this but I need a video of Lucy getting angry. I feel bad for the girl but people love her angry side"

"That's why we're here. Sweet mystic sanctuary's leader is a virus. A Trojan virus, and we need to stop her" Said Honey

"We just don't know how. We're gangsters and legitimate businessmen" said Daniel

"Not tech heads" Said Pauli

"A Trojan virus? Simple virus to defeat. You just need some anti virus software, I can get it for you, but it won't be ready til tomorrow" Said Yesss

"So be it. I just hope everyone can hold out til then" said Honey

Everyone went back to Litwak city, splitting up to see how many people were left in world designer. Honey drove around to the other cities, she saw the farmlands abandoned, Iacon, Kaon, all empty.

"Guys, I'm scared" Said Buzz

"We could be the last ones left in the game" Said Bumble

"We still have to check Velocitron" Said Honey

Honey took a ground bridge portal to the racing city and saw it was eerily quiet. She had some hope when she saw an open sign at Maccadams oil house bar. It was the only business with lights on, that meant someone was still there. She went inside and saw the place was empty. The tvs were on, but showed colored bars since nothing was going on in the game.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Honey asked

Honey heard heavy footsteps, and from behind the bar, was a cybertronian. It was Maccadam himself.

"Greetings Honey Potts"

"You know me?" Honey asked

"Yes, all cybertronians know you. Your honey energon is a big seller here at my bar. You don't know me but I know all about you. Like you were a former mascot, you don't know where your parents are, you own a honey shop by the royal castle of Litwak city, and you're trying to stop rebecca hives"

"Impressive. Creepy you know all that, but impressive. I'm so glad there's still people here. Maccadam, you have to help me" Said Honey

"Oh, but I'm afraid I can't. I'm not the fighter I used to be. I haven't fought since the Fall of cybertron, millions of years ago" said Maccadam

"Millions of years? But I read your game was delisted in 2016" said Honey

"Well I'm not the fighter I used to be either way, intimidating yes, but not strong. I can't help fight, but I can give advice. You're stronger than you're giving yourself credit for. You're brave deep down. Also be prepared to run really fast. And the clone trooper armors in the castle armory. Now look out, it's Omega supreme and Lucy"

Honey looked around, but no one was there. Maccadam laughed.

"Oh right, that hasn't happened yet"

Honey was weirded out and left the bar.

"He's insane, I'm calling it" Said Bumble

"They say he's a prime? He's no prime. And I don't even know what a prime is" Said Stinger

"Armor in the armory? What was that about?" Honey asked herself

After leaving velocitron, Honey went to the ponies world, which was also abandoned.

"I might as well just stop looking, there's nobody here" said Honey

"Oh but I am"

"Who said that?" Honey asked

Honey saw a pair of eyes form on a building, and in a flash, she saw some kind of mixed up creature materialize in front of her. It had body parts of several animals, it looked weird.

"Ah so you're the girl with the bees little fluttershy cared for, they are pretty cute. I'm Discord, former pony sales rep, friend to fluttershy, and lord of chaos. I can do lots of things, even fight Drew"

"How do you know about-

"I'm a powerful being, taking on viruses is so simple to me. I used to rid them on hasbro"

"Then can you-

"No I won't help you. Not unless I see you absolutely can't do it. In some way you remind me of my friends, they didn't always believe in themselves, but when they did, they saved an entire planet. I believe you can to. Word of advice, watch out for Lucy, she won't play nice with you. I'll be watching you"

Discord then disappeared while honey got back in her car.

"Has everyone whose left in this game gone crazy?" Honey asked

"Pretty much" said Stinger

"Guess it's just up to us now. Gotta think of a plan, and I think I know a safe place to do that" said Honey

Honey texted her friends and told them to meet her at the royal castle, they would strategize their plan there and ready for the upcoming attack on sweet mystic sanctuary. They arrived at the castle quickly.

"Now honey, how do you suppose we go in there? The doors locked, it's thick steel. And I don't know about you but I don't have explosives" said Daniel

"Simple, we go in with the key" said Honey

Honey pulled Kevin's backpack and lucys purse from her car trunk.

"How'd you get those?" Pauli asked

"The twins felt like they didn't need them. I'm going to return them to their rooms when we get inside. Since this is their home, they must have a house key somewhere" said Honey

After failing to find it in lucys purse, she dug into Kevin's backpack, where she found it in a front pocket. She unlocked the door and went inside. The group marveled at the empty throne room. Honey went to the thrones.

"I always wondered what it's like to sit on this" said Honey

She sat down and saw the throne was comfortable. It had buttons on the side of it, one was a recliner, another a massager, these thrones had everything.

"Guess you're queen of the city now Honey, being the last girl in the game" said Pauli

Honey giggled at that and got up.

"Ok, that aside, first we need to find the armory, split up" said Honey

The group split up and started searching the castle for the armory. Honey searched the lowest parts of the castle and found it near the dungeons. Lined up against the wall were multiple sets of clone trooper armor. She remembered the first time she saw the men who wore this armor, it was her 3rd day living here.

'This Jedi is a traitor to the republic, and is to be executed immediately' she remembered one of them told her

She also remembered getting a bloody nose from that incident. Honey still couldn't believe that these men were willing to kill Lucy. Why she didn't know, perhaps it was a Star Wars thing, but honey wasn't really familiar with it besides what a Jedi was and that's where the imperials and star destroyer wreck came from.

The armor looked strong, and felt more durable than the stormtrooper armor. She had never worn stormtrooper armor, but she had felt it before, and this felt tougher. There were also many blasters and weapons of different kinds. She gathered her friends and started explaining what she had in mind.

"We can use these blasters to protect ourselves, stun blasts only on the others, we don't want to kill them. As for Rebecca, do whatever you want to her I guess. We'll each wear that armor, to protect ourselves"

Honey pointed to the many different clone trooper armors hanging around.

"Never seen stormtrooper armor like that before" said Chester

"It's not stomtrooper, it's clone" said Honey

"What's a clone trooper?" Daniel asked

"I don't know really, but this armors tougher than the stormtrooper armor I know that much. Should give us some protection" said Honey

"That may be, but there's one thing you're forgetting about" said Pauli

"What's that?" Honey asked

"Yeah what's that?" Bumble asked

Pauli led them all to Kevin's bedroom and pointed to his transformers toys.

"We can't fight those guys, cybertronians are tough" said Pauli

"Try to aim for their heads, slow them down" said Honey

"What about him?" Pauli asked pointing to a toy of omega supreme

"If we're lucky, we won't ever see him. No way he's there. This is the only shot we got to save the Internet." Said Honey

"You're right, if Rebeccas anything like the Fallen was, she won't stop" said Daniel

"First thing tomorrow when the blue woman gets here with the anti virus software, we head out" said Chester

The group spent the rest of the day in the castle, planning strategies and just enjoying its amenities, the royals wouldn't mind they guessed, plus the castle was the safest place in the city, more or less. Later that night, Honey wandered around when she thought everyone was asleep. She looked through lucys bedroom

"Lucys got some nice stuff"

Honey then went to Kevin's room, looking at his transformers, especially her friends under rebeccas control, Rumble, Soundwave, Buzzsaw, Ravage, and the others. She looked at the other toys, the seeker jets, the combiners, all the characters she knew lived in world designer, she was worried about tomorrow. That's why she was still up, she was afraid of coming face to face with these guys.

"Up a little late aren't you?"

Honey turned to see Pauli in his pajamas, and wearing Rancis' bathrobe

"Is that king Rancis'-

"I'll pay for his dry cleaning. Can't sleep?" Pauli asked her

Honey sadly nodded

"Why're you're up?" Honey asked

"Was just about to turn in after my evening smoke. Care for a cigar?"

Honey politely declined as he lit his own up.

"You're scared aren't you?" Pauli asked

"What if we fail? It's a few of us against the entire game. While I'm sure we can take the citizens, I don't see us standing a chance against Optimus, or Megatron, not even a bot as small as Rumble. The 2 people I met today left didn't give me much confidence either" said Honey

"I know you're scared Honey, we all are. But if we survive, we'll be heroes. I know that's what you want, since people associate you with villains. I'd know, I'm a villain. If anything, we're glad to have met you. Back in our game, we were bad guys, you were the first person to see good in us. You saw good in the cons when the anti transformer league rose up. You see good in princess Lucy, when everyone else thinks she's beyond insane. You're braver than you give yourself credit for" said Pauli

"You really think so?" Honey asked

"I know so. You don't have to do this alone tomorrow. We got your back. Now you better get some rest, we gotta be prepared to fight, wreck it Ralph seems like he'll be a big challenge" said Pauli

"Hopefully Omega's not there, I can't fight him" said Honey

"Maybe he won't be, you said it yourself"

Pauli left the room to find a place to put out his cigar, leaving honey alone. Honey turned to go back to her bedroom, but not before grabbing one of lucys stuffed my little ponies. She needed something to hug tonight, this would do. She slipped into bed, looking at her bees who slept on a pillow near her with their own blanket. Honey took off her glasses and looked out at the moon through the window, it was a very pretty sight. Honey closed her eyes and began to drift to sleep. If anything, she was glad she got to sleep in a castle, even if only for a night. Daniel had a good point, she was the queen of the city now, even if only for a day.


	54. Queen bee pt 4 finale

(The next day)

Honey was still asleep by 11 am, she had trouble falling asleep, worrying about what was gonna happen during the battle. She had to be awoken by Daniel and her bees.

"Come on Honey you can't sleep anymore, we got work to do" said Daniel

Honey rubbed her eyes awake while her bees put her glasses on. She was surprised to see she was in lucys bed instead of the one she fell asleep on.

"How'd I get here?" Honey asked

"You were tossing and turning last night and we couldn't sleep. We thought you weren't comfortable, and you talked about how comfy this bed was yesterday so we whispered in your ear to sleep in this bed. So here you are" said Bumble

"That explains it, don't remember getting up back my back feels great, this bed is so soft" said Honey

"We can talk about beds later, Yesss dropped off several darts of anti virus, get dressed and get some armor on, we got a game to save" said Daniel

Honey jumped out of bed.

"Yes, we have a game to save" said Honey

(An hour later)

In sweet mystic sanctuary, everyone was having a great time doing their favorite things. Rebecca took this opportunity to address her new subjects from a throne in front of the honey fountain

"Hello everyone" Rebecca Shouted

"Hello Queen Rebecca"

"I hope you're enjoying yourselves. This place is much better than your old home. Soon there'll be no need to leave. Sweet mystic sanctuaries are popping up all over the Internet, everyone better than the last, and its all thanks to you great people" said Rebecca

"Hold it right there"

Rebecca looked to see several clone troopers walking up to her. The troopers threw off their helmets to reveal it was Honey and her friends.

"Ah, Miss Potts, how good of you to join us. Have you finally decided to stay here with everyone?"

"We know what you are, Hives" said Honey

"And we're here to destroy you" said Chester

"That's what you think. Subjects, protect your queen" Rebecca shouted before running off

The big group opened fire on the citizens of Litwak city, firing stun blasts which knocked the opponents to the ground, stunned.

"Run Honey, finish her off" shouted Paulie

"Got it" shouted Honey

Honey fought her way through the crowd, running into Ralph and Felix, dodging the sugar rush and slaughter race racers, blasting her way past the former heroes duty soldiers. She saw Rebecca heading for her house, and she gave chase. Lucy jumped in her way with her lightsaber in hand, deflecting every blast Honey shot at her.

"You couldn't have left things alone could you? You could've been happy. I was happy" said Lucy angrily

"Lucy this site-

"Nobody here calls me spoiled! Nobody calls me insane! Nobody says I'm a horrible person. I won't let you take that away from me" Lucy angrily shouted

Lucy held honey up with the force and prepared to stab her with her lightsaber, but Lucy let her go upon feeling pain in her back. Honeys bees were stinging Lucy repeatedly all over her body.

"Ow, quit it, ow ow ow! Get off of me!" Lucy shouted

"Sorry about this Lucy"

Honey balled up her fist, and while Lucy was distracted, punched her smack dab in her right eye.

"Ow my beautiful face, you hit me in the eye, why would you do-

Honey punched Lucy again, sending her to the ground. Honeys bees still kept stinging her

"Guys that's enough. Stop. GUYS STOP!" Honey had to shout "I think you went overboard"

"We went overboard? You punched a little girl in the face" said Stinger

"Look at her she's crying" said Buzz

"It hurt me doing that way more than it hurts her." Said Honey

Kevin ran up to attack Honey, and in return she punched him in the face too, knocking him down. Her bees shook their heads in disapproval.

"We'll argue later, come on" said Honey

Honey ran to Rebeccas mansion, but before she could go inside, she heard something big fly behind her, and with a look of horror in her eyes, she saw Omega Supreme transform in front of her.

"Target: acquired. Honey Potts. Recommendation: immediate termination"

"We're not scared of you" bumble shouted

Honey however was terrified, and screamed like a little girl as she ran inside the house dodging omegas blaster turrets. She needed to stop rebecca now for him to get better. She ran through hallways, up and down stairs, into different rooms, before reaching the mansions roof. She had lost sight of Rebecca, and worst, more cybertronians, big and small, surrounded the house.

"Metroplex heeds the Call of Rebecca Hives"

"You can not defeat Trypticon"

"Nobody gets by the constructicons"

"Or the stunticons"

"Or the combaticons"

Honeys eyes shrank in fear. She couldn't fight any of them.

"We're about to get schmoodled" said Stinger

"Guys, go, fly away, forget me, save yourselves" Honey begged

Her bees dig into her hair and nestled themselves in

"No, we won't leave you" said Bumble

"We can't live without you" said Buzz

The group closed their eyes as the bots and cons raised their weapons at her and prepared to fire

"Stand down, all of you"

Honey opened her eyes to see all of them lower their weapons. Rebecca stood behind her

"She's mine. So you wish to die here? Then so be it" said Rebecca

Rebecca started grunting and feeling pain in her body. She got on the ground and started losing her human body parts, replacing them with insect parts. Her eyes grew black and her skin turned black and yellow. A large bee Stinger grew out of her butt and she began growing. Out of her back grew a large pair of wings. Before honeys eyes, she watched Rebecca become a giant bee.

"Behold my true beautiful self. Now prepare to die" shouted Rebecca

Rebecca began stabbing her Stinger at the roof of the house, trying to hit Honey. She was forced to jump, but luckily her friends caught her.

"What the hell is that?" Daniel asked

"It's Rebecca, run" shouted Honey

The group ran off in different directions, with Rebecca trying to find them herself. Honey hid in an alley to catch her breath

"I did my own research on you. How could any of these people ever like you? You're a washed up mascot. I'm hip and cool, new and flashy, everything you wish you could be"

These words hurt honey, was all the kindness she received purely out of sympathy? Did anyone care about her really?

"Honey come on, finish her off" said Bumble

"Don't listen to what she said" said Buzz

"Am I outdated? Do I truly have no purpose to exist?" Honey asked herself

"Don't listen to her, she's trying to manipulate you" said Stinger

"You're not useless, people do like you, Daniel and the guys like you. Lucy likes you. All because you're nice" said Buzz

"And we like you" said Bumble

"You're always there to take care of us" said Buzz

"You're brave, you fought to save our home from the Fallen" said Bumble

"Come on Honey, be a hero, quit being scared. Save world designer" said Stinger

Honey felt enough confidence to leave the alley, and load a rifle she had with an anti virus dart, and just in time. Rebecca found her friends, who were trying blast her.

"Lasers and bullets are useless against me" she shouted

"Hey hives!"

Rebecca turned around to face honey.

"There's only room in the Internet for one queen bee, and it's not you" Honey shouted

Honey fired the rifle and shot Rebecca with the dart. She screamed in pain as the software went through her. Honey loaded another dart and hit her in the butt, and another dart in her thorax. Rebeccas body started disintegrating, and within moments, she collapsed onto the ground in a pile of 1's and 0's. Everything in the site began disappearing, and everyone's clothes turned back to normal. Sweet mystic sanctuary was once again a blank white void with an exit.

Everyone was confused, what happened? And where was rebecca?

"Where are we?" Ralph asked

"Are we dead?" Mocho asked

"Where is everything?" Calhoun asked

"How long vere ve here?" Jr asked

"Ow, my body, it hurts so bad" Lucy cried

The gangsters silenced everyone by firing their weapons in the air. Honey explained what was going on to everyone and what she had to do. Everyone thanked her before leaving to go back to world designer and their homes. Honey felt proud, she saved her home.

"Hey Honey, we're going to celebrate, care to join us?" Paulie asked

"Go on without me, I think I'm gonna go home and rest" said Honey

Honey made her way back to her apartment and began stripping her armor. She collapsed on her couch, happy.

"I did it, I saved the game" said Honey

"we did it, everyone loves us" said Bumble

"We're big heroes now" said Stinger

"I think that virus was right in some ways, the Internet is like a beehive in some regards" said Honey

"But there's only room for one queen bee" said Stinger

"And that's you" said All 3 of the bees

"Thanks guys" said Honey

(Back at the castle)

While most of the game forgave honey and was thankful for her, the same couldn't be said for Lucy and Kevin, who got the biggest injuries from her. They both had black eyes and Lucy was covered in bee stings. They were given ice packs for their eyes and Lucy had a special cream rubbed on her, which made her stings, well sting even more.

"I guess it's best you kids get into bed, relax a bit." Said Vanellope

"Don't we have a magic hammer to fix these injuries?" Kevin asked

"We do but it's missing, and Felix lost his, until it's found, you kids will just have to heal naturally" said Rancis

The twins left the medical room of the castle and towards their bedrooms to lie down. Upon reaching hers, Lucy noticed some things were off. She first saw her jewelry box was on the ground, with earrings, a couple bracelets and pearl necklaces littering the ground.

"Someone's been going through my stuff"

She looked to see her diary was wide open on the ground, it was supposed to be under her pillow

"Someone's been reading my diary"

She saw her bed was a mess, much more than when she left.

"Someone's been sleeping in my bed!" She angrily said to herself

She saw a jar of honey on her nightstand and knew exactly who was here. She was angry, Honey not only had to punch and sting her, but she had to mess with her room too? She was angry, she wanted to hurt her, but she was in too much pain to do anything. After cleaning up a little with the force, she got her pajamas and robe out of her closet and dresser, she wasn't going anywhere today, so no need to wear her normal outfit. After changing, she got into bed, wincing at the bee stings she received.

"Stupid honey, stupid bees" said Lucy

"Why are there cigars in my room?" She heard Kevin say as he walked past her bedroom "and who messed with my toys?"

"And who's been sleeping in my robe?" She heard rancis ask

"Perhaps some tv will get my mind off this pain" said Lucy


	55. Big Bang

(The next day)

Things were finally back to normal it seemed in Litwak city, almost. As honey Potts approached her store to open it up, she saw it was surrounded by citizens. Ponies and cybertronians, npc's and game characters, even the royals themselves were there.

"What's going on?" Honey asked

"Honey, you saved us all yesterday. Everyone here is grateful for what you did. With help from the constructicons, we have something for you, to go in Victory plaza" said Ralph

Decepticons Bonecrusher and Scrapper walked through the crowd with a yellow statue of Honey and her friends standing over a defeated Rebecca. Honey was in awe.

"Wow, thanks guys. It was nothing really. I just didn't want to lose all of you" said Honey

"As a token of our appreciation, most of us would like to buy something from you to show we support you" said Lucy unenthusiastically

Honey looked at Lucy and Kevin, and she saw they both had black eyes, and Lucy didn't wear her hoodie, showing her stings.

"I'm so sorry about what I did to you 2. I had no choice" said Honey

"It's fine, it ain't that bad" Lucy lied

"We've dealt with worse" Kevin said blankly

The twins went into the store first as well as several of their classmates. The twins simply grabbed some honey buns, with Lucy rudely throwing what was owed at Honey, not even bothering to tip her.

"I think they hate us. Lucy always tips" said Bumble

"I feel bad, but I did what I had to do. If anything it's your faults, you kept stinging her" said Honey

"Our fault? You smacked them in the faces" said Buzz

Back at the castle sometime not long after, the children were arriving at their desks for school. The triplets took a look at the twins, who were miserable.

"Vot happened to you 2?" Christie asked

"Don't ask us, ask the big hero we have to honor today" said Lucy

"She did zis to you?" Jr asked

Both twins nodded.

"Sleeves are making my stings hurt, that's why I'm not wearing a jacket. They still hurt. And my eye is killing me" said Lucy

"Mine too sis. Can still feel when she punched me in the face." Said Kevin

"Ve might have somezing to help you 2 at our house. But you'll have to vait til after school first" said Jr

Mocho and cinnamon were the last kids to enter the classroom, but they didn't look right. Their skin was pale, and they looked really tired.

"You guys ok?" Lucy asked

"Shut up Lucy! I'm perfectly fine" Cinnamon snapped at her

"I feel sleepy" said Mocho "but must attend school. Need good grades"

Twilight came in not long after, and after a quick roll call began her lesson about magic in games. For an hour, cinnamon and mocho tried to pay attention, but their condition wasn't getting any better. They sneezed and coughed, but they didn't do it often. But when they passed out on their desks, twilight got concerned. Cinnamon was in a really bad mood, mocho was calm about the situation. Twilight felt their foreheads and they were burning.

"That's it you 2, you're too sick for school. I have a place for you to rest. I'm gonna call your parents to take you home" said twilight "class, feel free to talk amongst yourselves"

Twilight used her magic to lift the 2 up, with mocho feeling nervous and cinnamon angry.

"Hey witch, let go of me. I don't need anyone babying me" cinnamon Shouted

Twilight took the twins to a special room with 2 beds and some medical supplies. She let them down on the beds.

"I don't need a babysitter" cinnamon snapped

"You're too sick to pay attention to the lesson. You should be at home" said Twilight

"Miss sparkle, I wanna go home. I want my mommy" said Mocho

"It's ok mocho, I'm gonna call your parents to pick you up. Til then just try and get some sleep. That goes for you too Cinnamon"

The 2 bundled up in their beds and got comfortable, but had trouble trying to fall asleep. Twilight turned to leave the room to call their parents, but before she could get far, the ground started shaking, and the 2 groaned in pain as glowing cracks formed on their bodies.

"What's happening?" Twilight asked herself

She put a shield over mocho and cinnamon, but she had to check on her students, she couldn't do both. She began hyperventilating as the shaking grew.

(Back at honeys hive)

Honeys business was still doing well today, she had plenty of people browse her aisles while her friends kept things restocked. She was currently making conversation with an npc character.

"So you're thinking of becoming a ninja?" Honey asked

"Yep"

"You got the moves? You got the mental aspect?" Honey asked

"Sure do"

"You know what I mean? You with me?" Honey asked

Suddenly the ground began shaking violently in the store. Honey and her friends urged everyone to exit the building. The entire city was shaking, and everyone was frightened. Suddenly a large shockwave blast was shot from the castle hitting not just the city, but every world in the game. Windows were shattered or cracked and everyone was sent flying back, getting knocked unconscious.

(Hours later)

Jr was the first to wake up among his classmates, and he felt very weak. A quick glance at his watch showed it was 4 in the afternoon, he'd been unconscious nearly all day. He panicked and felt nervous seeing his brother, sister, and his entire class around him not moving. He felt relieved seeing they were all still breathing, so they were just unconscious still. He shook his siblings and they slowly started waking up.

"Brozer, Vot happened?" Norville asked

"I don't know, all I remember vos zis big blast, and being slammed to the Ze ground" Said Jr

The siblings heard the door open and Mocho and Cinnamon walked in, but they looked different now. Mochos hair was really dark, he had golden eyes, and he had hearts imprinted on his cheeks. Cinnamons hair was now white with cinnamon brown swirls, she had brown eyes and also had hearts imprinted on her cheeks.

"Is everybody ok? We're really sorry about what just happened" Said Mocho

"Vy are you sorry? And Vot happened to you guys?" Norville asked

"That big explosion, that was from us. You see we have magic in us from our dads side of the family, and what happened was our magic fully developed, so now we have slightly new looks and we can use magic. Again sorry for that, if we knew we would've stayed home today" said Cinnamon

"Hey, where's Lucy? I don't see her here" Said Mocho

The 5 kids looked around and saw she wasn't in the room, but they did get frightened seeing the broken window. A quick glance out the window got them horrified. Lucy was lying 3 floors down in a puddle of blood with a desk on top of her. Mocho ran to her to see if she was ok while everyone else tried to wake the others, and hopefully wake Twilight or Ralph up so they could help.

Within a couple hours everyone was awake. Kit made a public apology taking responsibility for what happened with his kids, even using magic of his own to fix everything broken. All the kids were sent home to their families while Lucy was rushed to the hospital to treat her injuries. Out of all her classmates her injuries were the most severe, this was not a good week for the princess. She had to stay overnight and by the next day, her family found their magic hammers so they were able to heal her up real quick, even removing her black eye and bee stings.

Before she left the hospital, she was met by cinnamon and mocho who had get well baskets of toys and candy, and cards apologizing.

"We didn't know our magic would come out yesterday, we're so sorry" Said Cinnamon

"Please accept these get well baskets, they're full of stuff you might like" Said Mocho

"Whatever, leave them with the others" Lucy said pointing to a pile of baskets and cards from her classmates

Cinnamon did just that and went to leave, but mocho stayed.

"I know it's been a bad week Lucy, but I have something that might make you feel better" Said Mocho

Mocho threw off his backpack and pulled out a pot of multicolored flowers.

"These are a type of magic flower my dad is growing and testing. I don't know how they work, but just put these near you when you go to sleep, and you'll feel refreshed and very happy when you wake up" Said Mocho

"I find that unlikely with my horrible luck. Just throw it with the other gifts, maybe I'll try it later" Said Lucy

Mocho did just that and turned to leave.

"Things will get better Lucy, I know it"

(Later that night)

Lucy was spending the night at her friend Christie's house. The 2 did typical girl things and stuff they enjoyed doing. By 11 they were getting ready for bed, Lucy tying her robe around her pajamas while christie got lucys spot ready. Christie's bedroom was made up of 2 rooms, the first being her bedroom which had her bed, tv, closet, toys and other stuff. The second room was a small room she used mainly for video games. It consisted of another tv filled with consoles plugged in, shelves with games, and a couch with a pullout bed.

"You sure you don't vont a guest room?" Christie asked

"This is fine, thanks christie" Said Lucy

Christie went to change into her nightgown while Lucy prepared her sleeping bag and got the flowers mocho gave her set up on a small table next to her.

"You really think zose flowers vill do anyzing?" Christie asked as she got into her bed

"Unlikely, but it's worth a try" Said Lucy

"Sleep well Lucy, tomorrow I'll take you to Lunch, zen ve can do some shopping, I know you'll enjoy zat. You deserve it after yesterday's incident at school" said Christie

"I appreciate that Christie, you're a good friend" Said Lucy

Lucy got into her sleeping bag hugging her fluttershy doll, covered herself up with a blanket so she'd be extra warm, and zipped herself up as Christie turned off the lights.

"Goodnight Lucy" said Christie

"Goodnight Christie" Said Lucy

Lucy began to close her eyes and drift off to sleep. The flowers mocho gave her turned towards her and sprayed some kind of gas at her which Lucy didn't notice, but they were about to affect her in a great way.


	56. Perfect world pt 1

(This chapter was suggested by my good friend Vickyt36, my oldest and closest friend here. She got this idea from an episode of Tangled the series. I hope you like it, because I found the concept interesting)

The next morning, Lucy was awoken to something cold massaging her shoulders and head.

"Good morning princess, sleep well? She heard a robotic squeaky like voice ask

"Oh I had a great sleep thank you" said Lucy

"Here, let me remove that mask for you"

Lucy usually wore a sleep mask to bed, so whoever was massaging her pulled it off her face. After rubbing her eyes and yawning, she was surprised to see she wasn't at Christie's house, she was in her bedroom, and the people with her weren't people at all, they were separatist B1 battle droids, most likely from one of the battlefront games. What made these droids unique was they had a small amount of light blue painted on their heads and upper bodies, her favorite color. There were 2 of them with her.

"How'd I get here? I fell asleep at Christie's house" said Lucy "And who are you?"

"Oh princess, you must've had some dream, you fell asleep here last night. As for us, we're your robotic servants, you programmed us yourself for protection as well as issuing your orders and commands. We've been active since the time you defeated the second sister and saved the game last week. You pulled down a star destroyer all by yourself, impressive, you're a hero to these people"

"Hope you're excited, today's the day you and your brother become the king and queen"

"It is? Wow, awesome" said Lucy a little surprised

"Can we get you anything your majesty?"

"Just some breakfast, then I'd like to take a walk around the city" said Lucy

"Roger roger" the droids replied before leaving.

Lucy hopped out of bed and looked at her bedroom, it was slightly different than what she remembered. There were newspaper clippings framed on the wall, showing of proud accomplishments she supposedly made. She was seen as nice, helpful, caring, and brave. In a display case by her door were 2 things she was surprised to see, 2 double bladed lightsabers used by the Imperial inquisitorius, though both were broken, sliced in half. A plaque inside read this.

"The second and ninth sisters lightsabers"

She fought 2 inquisitors? And won? What kind of world was this? She had never faced the inquisitors from Fallen Order yet, but this was proof she defeated them. Lucy went to get dressed in her normal outfit, and not long later the droids came back with her breakfast. They sat her in bed and let her eat

"Care for a visit to the monument today?"

"Oh yes, of course" said Lucy

"I'll prep your purse your majesty"

"And I'll inform the fan club you will be present at your monument in victory plaza park"

After Lucy finished eating, she went to have a quick chat with her brother in his room.

"Today's the big day sis. And you thought the citizens wouldn't like you as a leader, you sure did prove them wrong. I admit me and Lodhi thought putting battle droids everywhere was a scary thought, but you proved us wrong. The citizens have never felt safer" said Kevin

"Well I'm going for a walk now, gonna see mocho" said Lucy

"I'll see you later, remember we gotta be back by 6 for the coronation, mom has your dress being prepped" said Kevin

Lucy then left the castle with several battle droids guarding her. They placed her in a limo parked outside and they began to drive off into the city. Lucy noticed things were different immediately. Behind the castle was the wreck of an imperial star destroyer, but unlike the one in the ocean, this was being scrapped for parts, her droids reminded her it was her idea, and it gave jobs to people. Orbiting the sky were several Lucrehulk battleships, or separatist droid ships as she learned in school, another one of her ideas she presumed.

"Mocho will be awaiting you at your monument at victory plaza" said one of the droids

"Inform him I'll be there soon" said Lucy

"Roger roger"

The drive was uneventful mostly, but when she reached victory plaza, she was greeted by her so called fan club. They were all children, and they were dressed like her, same jacket, skirt, most even wore her earrings, and they all had ponytails.

"Princess Lucy it's so good to see you" one girl shouted

"We've been expecting your visit"

"Can I see your lightsaber?"

A little girl who most resembled her but younger ran up to her and hugged her.

"You gave my daddy a job and you saved us all. I wanna be just like you" the girl told her

Lucy gave a big smile and hugged her in return. Lucy went to see her statue with her fan club following. The statue was bigger than the others in the park. It was gold colored, and it depicted her on her castle, clashing lightsabers with the second sister, winning and knocking her to the ground. Lying on the ground was a big inquisitor she didn't know, perhaps it was the 9th sister? If anything, this was a great statue

"Were you scared fighting them?" She was asked

"You bet I was" said Lucy "But she caused me so many nightmares, it was nice beating her. May she never bother us again"

"Alright girls, leave the princess alone for a moment, when she's done admiring herself she'll sign autographs and show off her lightsaber"

The battle droids led the fan club away, and left Lucy alone. Lucy smiled, her life was now so perfect, and she didn't even remember doing any of her accomplishments.

"Beautiful sight isn't it?"

She looked over her statue and saw standing on top of it, was herself!

"Would I kill to have a statue like this"

"Who're you?" Lucy asked

"I'm you, sorta. I'm your subconscious, the little voice in your head. Enjoying your dream?" She asked

"Wait, this is a dream?" Lucy asked

"Yes it is. Normally I don't bother with this, but we have a huge problem" said Sub Lucy

"What problem? Everything's so perfect" said Lucy

"If you'd even bother using the powers you know who gave you, you would've known those flowers mocho gave you are dangerous" said Sub lucy "There's a reason Mr Smoreline didn't give them to you sooner. They're releasing a gas that's giving you this happy dream, but the gas isn't stopping, it'll keep spraying at your face, and by 11 am, they'll put you into an eternal sleep"

"How do you know that?" Lucy asked

"When you know who altered our code and gave us our power, I took the brunt of it, I could sense the flowers power. There's still time to fix this, you simply need to jolt yourself awake. Simple suicide with your saber should do the trick"

"WHAT!? No way am I doing that. There's nothing wrong with me. This is the life I deserve. Palpatine ruined my life giving me my powers, that lead to my problems and anger. I'm happy here. I deserve to be respected, treated as a hero. I defeated the inquisitors" said Lucy

"That never happened" said Sub Lucy

"Maybe, but I'm still happy the way things are here. So just go away, leave me alone. I can sense mocho will be here any minute" said Lucy

Sub Lucy groaned and turned away to leave. She had to get her out of here. Lucky for her, if necessary, she could manipulate the dreams she had.

"I will save us Lucy. You'll forgive me in time" said Sub Lucy to herself before disappearing


	57. Perfect world pt 2

(The next morning, crisp house)

Christie was slowly awakening from her sleep as the sun hit her face. She turned to Lucy in the other room, who was still sleeping peacefully. She hoped she was having pleasant dreams. As Christie got up to stretch her arms and legs, she heard a frantic knocking at her door. She got up to answer, and standing outside was Mocho and his dad, Kit.

"What time did Lucy fall asleep at? We don't have much time" said Kit as he rushed to her body

"11. Vy? Vots going on?" Christie asked

"That flower I gave her, it's putting her into a sort of coma" said Mocho

"Vot?" Christie asked surprised

"I can reverse its effects on her, but I don't have much time. I'm going to make a cure for her. If I don't wake her up by 11 am, she'll stay asleep forever" said Kit

He opened up a bag he had with him and began mixing things together

(Lucys dream)

Lucy was having the best day ever. She got the best treatment, no one at all called her insane or crazy, and things for her and Kevin were great. Her droid army which she supposedly created kept the game safe, and she even had her own kingdom, space themed, castle and all. Everything she wanted to do in the real world was reality here. Kevin finally had 2 businesses up and running here he told her about in the real world, a toy store and a multi level arcade, which were hugely successful. Now the twins were to be crowned king and queen of Litwak city.

Kevin stood on a castle balcony wearing a chocolate brown suit and tie with his hair combed nice and neat. Lucy stood in a long blue dress, heels, her nicest jewelry, and her hair in a bun. The 2 overlooked most of the city's citizens as sour bill walked up to them holding a pillow. On the pillow was a gold crown for Kevin and a diamond coated tiara for Lucy.

"On behalf of the Kings and queen of Litwak city, I am pleased to announce your 3rd king and 2nd queen. King Kevin Ralph Fluggerbutter, and Queen Lucy Schweetz Fluggerbutter" said Sour Bill into a microphone

The crowd applauded and cheered as Rancis and Vanellope picked up the crowns while Ralph watched. Vanellope placed the crown on Kevin's head as he smiled and waved. Rancis was about to put the tiara on lucys head before they were all interrupted. The crowd screamed as several movie Decepticons landed in front of the castle, led by The Fallen, who was supposed to be dead.

"A pleasure you invited us Queen Lucy, I must thank you for giving me life again" said the Fallen

"What? What's he talking about sis?" Kevin asked confused

"I don't know. He's lying" said Lucy

"Oh you don't know? Your precious spoiled queen brought me back to life to kill you all, so she could start the game anew in her image, and in exchange she promised me 4 games" said the Fallen

The crowd gasped, they were angry, they started getting angry with Lucy.

"He's lying, I didn't make a deal with him" Lucy shouted

"I bet you told them we were dead too"

"Oh no, we're very much alive"

Lucy turned to see the second and ninth sister inquisitors behind Ralph. They ignited their double bladed lightsabers, which Lucy didn't have hers

"Lucy how could you? I thought you cared" shouted Kevin

"You don't deserve to be queen" Rancis shouted

"You're no longer my daughter" Vanellope shouted

"I will crush you" said Ralph

"Not if I get her first" said the ninth sister

Lucy glitched out of the way and ran. She kicked off her heels and ran barefoot through the castle as the inquisitors closed in, with angry citizens breaking in.

"This can't be happening, this was supposed to be perfect" Lucy said to herself

Her subconscious appeared in front of her.

"Oh it's you. You gotta help me, everyone's-

"You need to wake up. To wake up, you have to die. Times running out" said Sub Lucy

Lucy didn't listen and ran past her.

"I'm trying to help you. How you die is up to you now" said Sub Lucy

With a clap of her hands she summoned the constructicons to appear in the hallway Lucy was running through

"Constructicons, form Devastator"

The constructicons formed the giant combiner and attempted to squish Lucy, but she glitched out of the way. Stormtroopers fired at her, the cybertronians tried to crush her, and now her family hated her. This was turning into a nightmare. Lucky for Lucy she stumbled upon a few of her battle droids who were able to put her on a shuttle to her castle in her kingdom.

"Just take it easy your highness, your safe"

"Just take me to my other home, I need to think about my next move. And raise the shields"

"Roger roger"

The shuttle ride was quick, and Lucy soon found herself in her space station castle. Just as she designed it, it resembled space mountain at disney, just the way she liked it. After stepping off the shuttle, she heard a voice call to her.

"Leaving so soon?"

She turned back to the shuttle to find the man she feared the most looking at her. A man in black robes, yellow eyes, an ugly old man. Emperor Palpatine, the man who gave her her powers

"Lucy Fluggerbutter, mine at last"

He gave an evil laugh before raising his hands, shooting lightning out of them towards the scared princess. Lucy used her force powers to hold the lightning back. Her droids vanished before her eyes, she was scared, she didn't want to die. Palpatine kept laughing as he weakened Lucy. He got rid of all her energy, made her gasp for breath

"You should've joined me. You should've killed your family when you had the chance" said Palpatine

"I would've never killed them" said Lucy before spitting at him

"Then for that, you will die" said Palpatine

Several republic clones stepped out of thin air around Palpatine.

"Execute order 66" said Palpatine

"Yes my lord" said the clones

Lucy begged and pleaded with the clones, but it was no use. They raised their blasters, and without hesitation or mercy, they gunned her down in seconds.

Lucy bolted up from her sleep, breathing heavily. She was awake, she was still in her fluffy robe and pajamas in her sleeping bag. She was still at Christie's house. Mocho embraced her in a tight hug

"I'm so glad you're ok Lucy, I'm sorry for almost killing you"

"It's fine mocho" said Lucy

"You woke yourself up from that sleep? Your subconscious is stronger than I thought. I'll be getting rid of this flower until it's fully ready, but I must ask princess, what did it feel like sleeping with this thing?" Kit asked

Lucy looked down, she almost felt sad.

"To me, in that dream, everything, was perfect"


	58. Who framed Lucy pt 1

(Litwak city forest, night time)

It was a quiet night, walking through the forest in the dark of night were 6 imperial death troopers. Their mission, hunt down and arrest, kill if necessary, a fugitive in hiding in the woods. They had their blasters raised, they had no flashlights, the only thing one could see if one was there was the green glow of the lenses on their helmets. Death troopers were the best of the best, if anyone could find this fugitive, it was them.

Hidden under a bush, a metal hatch started to open, and someone peeked out, trying to be very quiet. It was a girl, she looked around seeing if anyone was around. She spotted the death troopers, moving silently through the forest searching. They spoke to each other, but she couldn't understand what they were saying, Death trooper helmets were designed to muffle the voices of the wearer, and only able to be understood by other troopers.

The girl silently shut the hatch and locked it up tight, before climbing down to the place she called home the last 2 weeks. This was princess Lucy Fluggerbutter, framed for a crime she didn't commit, but nobody believed her. For 2 and a half weeks she'd been living in her and her friend mochos secret hangout spot to hide from the law. It wasn't all bad, due to modifications she made, she had tv and Internet, she had electricity and a functioning toilet, but she was terribly lonely and was growing homesick.

She clutched her grumbling stomach as she prepared her sleeping bag to go to bed, she hadn't eaten well in a while. Only a couple people knew she was here, and they couldn't help as much as they could before. As Lucy readied her sleeping bag, she began remembering when this all happened once again.

(2 and a half weeks ago, same day as the last chapter)

Lucy was at Christie's house packing up all her stuff back into her storage device in her purse. She wasn't entirely happy being awake, especially after seeing how amazing that dream world was. She was getting ready to go to lunch with her friend, and then do some shopping.

"Ready to head out?" Christie asked her

Lucy nodded and grabbed her bag, walking with Christie to Tappers.

"Vont believe Vot I heard on Ze news, some psycho blew up half of Honeys hive and channel 7 news" said Christie

"What? That's crazy. Who would want to blow those up?" Lucy asked

Christie shrugged, she didn't know, nobody knew yet.

"Zings vill never be normal around here I suppose" Said Christie

"Since when will things ever be normal?" Lucy asked

"Hey, you feeling ok?" Christie asked

"I'll be fine"

"That dream world you mentioned did sound nice. But you can make that happen I'm sure." Said Christie

"Probably, but it'll take some time" Said Lucy

"Maybe Zis lunch vill make you feel better. Afterwards Ve'll go shopping, go get zat new dress you vonted" Said Christie

"I'd like that, thanks" Said Lucy

The 2 arrived at tappers and got themselves a table, exchanging small talk before playing a little mortal kombat on a Nintendo switch, Christie beating Lucy just as she always did. Soon their meals arrived, but before they could fully enjoy it, several bobbies and stormtroopers approached them.

"May ve help you?" Christie asked

"Lucy Fluggerbutter, you're under arrest for the destruction of honeys hive and channel 7 news" said a Bobby

"What? But I didn't do any of that" Said Lucy

"Yeah well we have evidence that says you did" Said a stormtrooper

Lucy was held down by several bobbies who began to cuff her.

"Vhere's ze evidence? My friend vould never do zis" Said Christie

"This doesn't concern you. Say whatever you want to, Uh, whoever the guy is in the robe, little hammer and sits at the big tall desk" said a stormtrooper

"You mean Ze judge?" Christie asked

"Right, tell it to the-

Christie raised her hand and froze all the troopers and bobbies in place before freezing off lucys cuffs. Lucy grabbed her bag and whispering to Christie to meet her in the forest later. Christie shouted at her to run as fast as she could, while she fought off the surrounding police approaching.

Lucy was scared, but if she could make it to the forest she knew where to hide.

"This can't be happening. What's going on?" Lucy asked herself

"STOP! IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" A few bobbies shouted behind her

Lucy turned and used the force to knock them to the ground. An imperial troop transporter pulled up in front of her and released a squad of stormtroopers. Lucy had no choice but pull out her lightsaber.

"Hands up, drop your weapon" a trooper shouted

"Open fire"

The troopers fired at her, but Lucy deflected every shot back, even going as far as to slice the troopers down. Lucy was terrified, and she was getting tired. She hid in an alley behind a dumpster to catch her breath. She had tears in her eyes, she didn't want to be caught. A door on the side of the building opened and she saw Honey, she was hiding in the alley by her store she realized, she was so close to the forest.

"Lucy? Is that you?" Honey asked

Lucy tried to shush her, but to no avail.

"What are you doing here? Did you blow up my store? I knew that you were mad about the black eye and stings but I didn't know you were that mad" Said Honey

"Miss potts, I didn't do it, now please leave me alone" Lucy begged

"I'm sure we can work things out, we'll go talk to the police and get this-

Honey tried to grab Lucy, but she fought against her. Out of pure instinct, Lucy activated her lightsaber, stabbing honey straight through the chest. She gave a quick scream before dying in front of her. Lucy was horrified at what she did, but didn't have time to wait for her to regenerate. Honeys bees flew after Lucy attempting to sting her, but she was faster than them. Several stormtroopers ran into the alley Honey was in just as she regenerated.

"She's heading towards the farmlands, send in a scout walker" she heard a trooper say

Honey was so confused, and she was angry. If Lucy did that to her, then she must've committed the crime. She hoped the troopers shot her down.

Lucy ran through the alleys of the nearby businesses, glitching up roofs before running past the crisp house. She could see the trees, she was almost to safety.

"I'm almost there, I'll hide in mochos hole" she told herself

But before she could make it, an AT-ST walker walked in front of her, firing its cannon at her. She deflected the bolts, but she didn't have the energy to take down the walker, she was exhausted, tired, she had to make it to the trees where the walker couldn't follow. She deflected the laser bolts it fired as she slowly backed towards the trees. Among reaching them, she ran, and just as she predicted, the walker didn't follow.

(Now)

Lucy had been living in this secret rabbit hole ever since. The only people who knew she was here was Kevin, Jr, Christie, and Mocho. She missed all of them. They tried to prove her innocence, but they couldn't find proof of her innocence. Lucy was beginning to grow desperate. She pulled her pajamas down robe out of her purse's storage device and changed for bed. She dimmed the lights and climbed into her sleeping bag. A glance at her watch showed it was almost midnight. She didn't need to worry about being quiet, for the hideout was soundproof and weatherproof, but she could never not worry about the troopers above, for they were getting closer to finding her everyday. If the Death troopers were to find her, she knew they'd hurt and beat her before capturing her.

Lucy began crying herself to sleep, just as she had done every night since coming here. She missed her mom and dad. She missed her grandpa Ralph, her brother Kevin, her nice warm bed and bedroom, going to school, hanging with friends, she missed everything in her life. Why would someone do this to her?

Lucys crying began to slow as she began falling asleep. She hoped for a miracle, but for now she was scared, she was alone, and worst of all, she couldn't go home.


	59. Who framed Lucy pt 2

Meanwhile up on the surface, the death troopers were continuing their search. They stumbled upon the bush that hid lucys hideout, and saw the hatch hidden under it. Lucy immediately woke up, sensing the troopers. She quickly rushed to get out of her sleeping bag and grab her lightsaber, knowing she would have to make a run for it. She didn't have time to grab her purse or put on her boots, as the troopers blew the door open and dropped gas bombs into the hideout

Lucy coughed for air and had no choice but to glitch out. The death troopers attempted to subdue her, but Lucy had enough energy in her to fight them off, slicing their blasters and slicing their heads off swiftly. Lucy knew in moments they'd regenerate so she had to run. She wished so badly to go home, but the castle was surrounded by imperials who knew she'd try to go there. Lucky for her, she had 1 place she knew she was always welcome

(With mocho)

Mocho was having a hard time trying to fall asleep, he hadn't slept well since Lucy was framed for her crime. He tried hard with Kevin, Christie, even his classmate Snooper who was good at dealing with stuff like this. He couldn't find anything that said Lucy didn't do the crime, but he refused to give up hope.

Out of everyone, he spent the most time trying to be with Lucy, but he hadn't seen her in a week, and he really missed her. Lucy told him he couldn't keep seeing her as the imperials were making more patrols in the forest, and it wasn't safe for him or her. He hated having to say goodbye, but Lucy left her necklace with him to remember her by, until the day they could see each other again. He kept it safe in his bedroom desk.

Mocho could feel his eyes grow tired, he needed to go to bed for school. Before he could finally pass out, his ear twitched, he could hear something outside, it sounded like someone was running scared from something. Not only him, his dad and sister heard it too. Before long his entire family was downstairs, knowing who was coming. They opened the door and quickly hid Lucy inside, mocho giving her a hug.

"Lucy, I'm so glad to see you again" mocho cried

"Guys, you gotta hide me, please I'll do anything" Lucy cried as she breathed heavily

"Hiding in the woods grow boring for you?" Cinnamon asked

"The imperials found my hiding spot. They don't know I'm here, but I have nowhere else to go. I couldn't save any of my stuff, what I have on is all I have left, and I can't really survive in pajamas and a bathrobe, even with a lightsaber" said Lucy

"We know you're innocent Lucy. And since you've been so good to our family, we will be good to you. We would be honored if you stayed here til this settles down" said Kit

Fudge got a look at lucys feet and freaked out, sitting her down and doing first aid. Lucy was barefoot and her feet were bruised and were lightly bleeding.

"Oh you poor thing" said Fudge "can I get you anything? Water? Something to eat?"

"Those would be nice. I don't care where I sleep, I'll sleep anywhere. A bed, couch, on the floor, even your basement or attic. I'm just glad I'll have someone take care of me" said Lucy

After patching up Lucy, fudge got Lucy a meal while Kit went to set up a spot for Lucy to sleep in the basement. He got her a mattress with a blanket and pillow, and made sure they were nice and fluffy for her. Lucy scarfed her meal down, she was really hungry. Cinnamon and mocho wanted to talk to her but fudge ordered them to bed, saying they could talk to her in the morning. After eating, Lucy was taken to where she would sleep.

"Just get some rest princess, tomorrow I'll wash these clothes for you. You can stay here as long as you need" said Fudge

Fudge gave her a kiss on the forehead and tucked her in, treating her as one of her own kids. Lucy smiled, it was nice getting a mother's love, even if fudge wasn't Vanellope. Lucy missed Vanellope so much, she wanted so badly to see her again.

For the first time in 2 weeks, Lucy actually slept well. She knew the smorelines house wasn't being searched, one thought twice before messing with them, and they were one of the most respected families in the farmlands.

When morning came, Lucy was awoken by mocho who sat next to her in her makeshift bed.

"I'm glad to see you again. I kept your necklace safe like I promised, you can have it back when you're ready, it's on my desk" said Mocho

"Thanks"

"Lucy, I'm sorry you're dealing with this. I'm trying to find the culprit, really I am" said Mocho

"Any luck?" Lucy asked

"The day after I saw you last, I got access to channel 7 with Snooper"

(1 week ago)

The 2 kids were led to a security room and shown security footage of Lucy planting bombs over the building. The footage was hard to see, but it was definitely her.

"But why would she do that?" Snooper asked

"She was pretty mad when she was here. She was being interviewed for a top secret project she was working on, but the reporter laughed at her. She didn't take it well and soon enough, there was a big fist fight" said a guard

"I refuse to believe this. I know lucy, she's better than this" said Mocho

"Where would Lucy even get this much explosives?" Snooper asked

"Police said the explosives were military grade, possibly imperial"

"Maybe there's a clue at the imperial military base" said Mocho

For days, mocho went to every place Lucy supposedly blew up, honeys hive, the imperial military base, the inventors hall, he did everything he could, and despite believing so hard, it just seemed Lucy had gone crazy to everyone as she was clearly seen in all the security footage.

(End flashback)

"I'm sorry Lucy, I don't know what else to do" said Mocho

"It's ok mocho, whoever's doing this will be caught, see it isn't me. But til then, I just gotta hide. I know what the imperials will do if they catch me, I don't want to deal with that" said Lucy

"Well, I better be getting ready for school. We all miss you at school, everything feels different. Even Miss twilight agrees things are different without you" said Mocho

"I admit I too miss school, but for now I need to lay low. You have a good day mocho, I'll be safe here" said Lucy

Sometime later Sky lynx arrived and took mocho and cinnamon to school. School just didn't feel the same without Lucy around, it was very noticeable with all the kids, seeing that one empty seat in the classroom or the dining table. Lunches seemed quieter now without Lucy, that was until today of course, when Snooper and Scoop came running into the dining room with a brown box.

"Guys, we got one of lucys boxes" said Scoop

The entire class perked up and looked with interest. Lucy had recently been getting lots of boxes, but the imperials were confiscating them. While scoop and snooper wouldn't say how they got one of lucys mystery packages, they gladly showed off the box on the table. Unfortunately they couldn't read the sender, as it was written in galactic basic from Star Wars, which no one could read.

"I'll translate the label, I just got a new language app on my phone" said Annaween

She took a picture of the label and her phone began to translate the sender.

'The Confederacy of Independent Systems'

"Never heard of it" said Cinnamon

"Me neither" said Mocho

Jr showed a look of disgust and hatred.

"Separatist droids. Vy vould Lucy be getting stuff from zem? Vots in zis box anyvay?" Jr asked

He began tearing the box open, much to mocho and Kevin's disapproval, and inside was a code box with a red button on top, and a label reading 'DO NOT ACTIVATE INDOORS!'

This confused everyone except Kevin, but he remained silent. He tried to take the box from jr, but he teleported outside the castle, and much to Christie and Norvilles surprise, he activated the box. The ground started shaking as the box lifted up in the air and flashed colors. Much to their surprise, a huge spaceship materialized and destroyed the castle. Jr recognized the ship as a Lucrehulk battleship, a trade federation ship from Star Wars.

Jr felt a little embarrassed having destroyed the castle, but wondered why would lucy order a lucrehulk? Kevin appeared beside jr and was furious at his home being destroyed again, but Christie saw someone nearby that made Kevin stop yelling. Lying on the ground nearby was what seemed to be Lucy, she rubbed her eyes, trying to get up. Her purse lied on the ground overflowing with bombs. Several of the students approached her, but mocho sensed something was wrong.

"That's not Lucy" he shouted


	60. Who framed Lucy pt 3

Not long after mocho and cinnamon went to school and Kit left to work at his shop, Fudge made Lucy a big breakfast since she looked starved. She gave Lucy a hot bath and gave her some of cinnamons clothes to wear while she washed her pajamas for her. When breakfast was served, Lucy gobbled her breakfast down.

"When was the last time you ate a decent meal?" Fudge asked

"Almost 2 weeks ago. Mocho and Christie brought me food, but when the patrols started increasing, I told them to stop seeing me so they'd be safe. It's partially my fault they found me, I would wash my hair in a nearby stream and pick apples from a nearby farm in the pony village, I did what I had to to survive" said Lucy

"Are you hurt anywhere besides your feet?" Fudge asked

"My back is a little sore. I let my guard down, and a trooper got a lucky shot at me. Blast stung so bad" I said Lucy

Fudge looked at lucys back and noticed a red sort of wound on her back. She rushed to get a special cream from her first aid kit and massaged it onto lucys back, healing her wound a little

"You poor thing. You should've came to us sooner. I'm going to take good care of you" said Fudge

"Thanks Mrs smoreline. It feels great to have a mother's love again. I miss my mom" said Lucy

"She misses you too, your entire family does. Maybe later I'll ask her to come over, get her to see you again" said Fudge

Lucy loved the idea. Throughout the day fudge made sure Lucy was as comfortable as she could be, she had her in the living room with a blanket and pillow, she let her watch anything she wanted on tv, and kept mochos pet slime cat, starlight, away from her. For the first time in weeks, Lucy felt relaxed and calm. When lunch time came around, fudge had prepared lucys favorite meal.

"Thanks mrs smoreline. But I must ask-

"I'm being so nice to you because it's in my programming. I was originally made to be a housewife and I have an urge to care for children. I hate seeing one go hungry or be hurt. You're like my second daughter. You're like a part of my family, we trust you. Now eat up, and after you finish, we'll call your mom, so you can talk to her again. I have a way you can talk to her without the imperials tracing the call" said Fudge

Lucy ate her lunch mostly in silence, though she couldn't help but look out the window at the castle, her home. She missed her home, her stuff, her bedroom, her family. She hoped to see them again soon. Much to her surprise out of nowhere, the castle was destroyed and a large spaceship materialized where the castle once stood and almost hit the house. She and fudge were surprised.

"What on earth is that thing?" Fudge asked

(Back at school)

"What were you thinking Lodhi? This is the 3rd time this year my house has been destroyed. It can be rebuilt but where am I supposed to live now?" Kevin angrily asked to his friend

"I'm sorry Kevin, I didn't mean it. Please, Ve can vork zis out" said Jr "But Vy does your sister have a separatist ship?"

"That's none of your concern what Lucy does. If you must know it was supposed to be a surprise she had this ship" said Kevin

"Vots she planning to do vith a separatist ship?" Jr asked

Ralph fell down from the top of the ship in front of the kids

"Mind explaining this?" Ralph asked Kevin

"It's not my fault grandpa, it's Lodhi, he opened lucys package" said Kevin

"Vot is she gonna do? Conquer a planet or somezing?" Jr asked

"Guys, quiet, look" Christie shouted

The group looked near a pile of fallen trees, and they saw what appeared to be Lucy lying on the ground. A few stormtroopers approached her with their blasters raised

"We got you now, hands up"

"You are under arrest"

Lucy groaned and sat up, before quickly whipping out a blaster and shooting the troopers.

"Kid, you can't just keep shooting them, that won't solve anything" said Ralph

Mocho got a look at Lucy, and got angry.

"That's not Lucy" he shouted

Everyone looked at him, confused.

"Lucy doesn't have her normal outfit anymore, she lost it and her purse last night when the imperials found her hiding spot. Plus her purse is full, it can't get full, remember? And Lucy always fights with the force, she didn't use it" said Mocho

The fake Lucy grew nervous, and began throwing bombs rapidly at the group, which mocho and cinnamon blocked with force fields from their magic. Mocho covered the fake Lucy with a force field and began crushing her, that was until Christie had to stop him.

When the force field raised, they noticed the fake Lucy sparking. Ralph crushed her under his fist, and the fake Lucy revealed itself to be a machine of some kind, with real human skin and hair. When the stormtroopers regenerated, Mocho explained everything to them.

"This is the real culprit, lucys innocent" said Mocho

"We're taking this thing in for evidence, send out an all clear to all troopers to stop pursuing Lucy, wherever she is"

(Back at the smorelines house, not long before)

Lucy was about to explain what the big ship was for when a hard pounding was heard at the door. Fudge hid Lucy in the basement, making her hide in a secret bunker her husband put in for the family, saying she'll be safe in there. After hiding the bunkers door from view, she answered the door to find 4 death troopers and an imperial officer, his rank badge had multiple colors, meaning he was a very high ranking official.

"I am Grand Moff Alex Williams of the imperial military, we have reason to believe the escaped fugitive Lucy Fluggerbutter May be hiding in this house. We have a warrant to search, now stand aside"

The troopers pushed fudge aside and began searching, kicking down doors and checking every nook and crannie. Fudge tried to argue she wasn't there, but they insisted. Upon reaching the basement, the troopers found the door to the bunker. Fudge tried to fight back but had the butt of a rifle smacked in her face. The troopers blew open the door and quickly subdued lucy.

"I hereby place you under arrest for arson, and you under arrest for harboring a fugitive, take them away" said Alex

The troopers cuffed the 2 and dragged them outside to the troop transport, locking them in pods on the side of the craft. Before they could depart, Moff Williams got a message from another squad. It was the signal that the culprit has been found and captured. After getting confirmation from king Ralph, he let the 2 go.

"Congratulations, you're free to go. The real culprit has been caught, by your son no less" said Alex

After some forced apologies from fudge, and payment for damages, the troopers left. Fudge took Lucy back to the castle remains, where she had a tearful reunion with her friends and family.

"I missed you guys so much" Lucy cried

Her family and friends hugged for a full couple minutes before she turned to her class.

"Now, WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS OPENED MY PACKAGE!?" She demanded

(A few days later)

Things were finally going back to normal for everyone. The castle was mostly repaired and would be done by the end of the day. Vanellope and her family had been living in lucys ship which now floated up in the sky. Lucy had all her belongings returned and her packages rightfully given to her. In each one was a large similar ship, or another kind of droid ship. Each filled with battle droids and droid star fighters. They all floated above the city, though Lucy refused to acknowledge why she had them just yet, saying she'd say what they were for soon.

Lucy was glad to see her friends again and be back to school, which had moved into the droid ship above the castle temporarily while the castle was repaired. All the students exited sky lynx as usual and went to breakfast where lucys droids fed them all, and as expected, they gave Lucy the best treatment.

Jr still didn't like being around the battle droids but he said nothing, especially to Lucy after all she went through. As the students entered their classroom, they saw not twilight, but Honey potts, and she was hugging an imperial death trooper with a big smile on her face.

"Have a good day my handsome trooper" said Honey happily

The trooper said something to her before grabbing his rifle and exiting the classroom.

"Good morning everyone" said Honey

"Miss honey, what're you doing here?" Lucy asked

"Miss twilight had some important business to do and couldn't teach, and not wanting to cancel school, she asked me to come by and tell you all stories of my time in the Internet and other games, isn't that exciting?" Honey asked

Honeys bees flew in front of lucys face with their stingers pointed at her

"I already apologized for killing her, leave me alone" Lucy demanded

"Seriously guys it's cool" said Honey

Honeys bees looked at Lucy before flying on top of honeys head, perching themselves in her hair.

"Miss honey, who was that guy you were hugging?" Kevin asked

"Oh him? That's zeke. He's my boyfriend" said Honey

"You're dating a death trooper?" Kevin asked

"He wasn't always a death trooper. In fact he didn't move in until 3 weeks ago, not long after lucys little dilemma" said Honey

"How long have you known him?" Lucy asked

"A little over 2 months. Kids I'll be glad to explain everything, but first I have to take roll call" said Honey

All the kids took their seats as honey prepared to call everyone's names.


	61. How honey met zeke

Honey was finishing up taking her roll call and it seemed everyone was there. Before she could get ready to tell her stories, there was a knock on the door. She was greeted by several battle droids.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to speak to Lucy, we have something that needs her attention"

"Ok, but make it quick" said Honey

"Roger roger" said the droids

"It's honey, not roger"

"Roger roger, honey" said the droids

The droids approached lucys desk with a rolled up paper in their hands

"Your majesty, we have the final design for your royal crest and need your approval before we paint it on the ships"

"Royal crest? What's he talking about?" Mocho asked confused

The droids unrolled the poster on lucys desk and everyone turned to look at it. It was all a light blue color, the top featuring a shadow of lucys head, and the bottom a butterfly with a lightsaber going down the middle, with a small heart in the sabers handle. Lucy looked over the design and smiled.

"I love it, get this on all the capital ships" said Lucy

"Roger roger" said the droids before leaving

"Ok Lucy, spill it, Vot are all these ships you have for?" Jr asked

"And what's with all the droids?" Cinnamon asked

"Yeah Lucy, and what's this about a royal crest?" Honey asked

"Ok, I'll talk. If you must know, I am in the process of creating a new world in this game, my powers give me the ability to be smart obviously, so I have for the last month or so been coding a new world into the game, that I intend to rule. I'm doing it so people stop thinking I'm insane" said Lucy

"Your own kingdom? But what about the city?" Mocho asked

"I'll co rule it with Kevin when the time comes. And after my space themed world and colonies are finished and I show everyone how great a person I am, maybe people will stop making fun of me" said Lucy

"I think that's a good idea Lucy. You're a nice girl most of the time. I wish you luck with this kingdom" said Honey

"Ok now that I've spilled my secret, what's the deal with that death trooper?" Lucy asked

"Oh yes, of course. His name is zeke Shaw, a former member of the human resistance in the game terminator resistance" said Honey

She typed some things into a laptop she brought with her and showed a picture to everyone on a digital whiteboard in the classroom. The picture was of her outside the game and zeke. He was a tall and strong looking man, had green eyes like her, black hair, and wore a gray military style uniform, hat, and headset. On his shoulder was a red patch with a dna helix on it.

"This picture I took the first day I met him. It was over 2 months ago"

(2 months ago)

Honey was walking home, it was late and she was tired. While her bees slept in her purse, she made her way through steam, texting on her phone to her friends back home.

"No I can't go to the movies Sunday afternoon, maybe Monday but not Sunday" said Honey to herself as she texted

Honey kept walking through the crowded game site, not really looking where she was going. Soon enough, she bumped into someone big and fell, her glasses falling off her body.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she heard someone say

"No it's my fault, I wasn't looking. Can you help me find my glasses I can't see without them"

Honey was dragged to a bench and had her glasses put on by someone. She saw a big man with green eyes and black hair with a gray uniform of some kind. Both were surprised by each other's appearance.

"Whoa, never seen a woman like you before, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met"

"Oh, why thank you. I'm honey Potts"

"Honey potts? The girl who stopped that Trojan virus?"

"Yeah, you know me?" Honey asked

"It's an honor to meet you. I saw a video in another site about you. Let me introduce myself, Zeke Shaw, Lieutenant and member of Tech Com unit. Human resistance soldier against Skynet"

Honey was obviously confused at what she just heard, and it showed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what any of that is" said Honey

"Don't blame you. I don't leave my game often. Being honest, you're the first girl I've met outside my game personally. Most women in my game are sad or angry" said Zeke

"Believe me I know how weird it is outside my home. I grew up sheltered in a site as a mascot, I never left my site until a few months ago. It was ok but it was an unhappy childhood and partial adulthood" said Honey

"Believe me I know about unhappy childhoods" said Zeke

"What was wrong with yours? What's your world like?" Honey asked curiously

"In my world, all these people, happy faces, bustling buildings, none of it exists. On August 29th, 1997, the humans of my world were betrayed by a computer built to protect us called Skynet. It became self aware and saw all humans as a threat to its existence. 3 billion people died in nuclear fires in an event we called judgement day. Those who lived faced the beginning of a war against machines called Terminators. I grew up after, hiding in the ruins, cold, hungry, and at one point, I was a prisoner in a work camp. I lost my family early on, I still remember the horrors of the work camp"

Zeke raised a sleeve on his arm to reveal he had a tattoo of a barcode.

"Machines laser engraved this on my arm, to identify us. They made us load bodies into incinerators, and routinely executed us until the resistance found me. In my game it's the year 2029, and I'm now a lieutenant, turning the machines to scrap metal"

"Sounds like you've had a hard life" said Honey

"Yeah, but I get by. So tell me, what's your game like?" Zeke asked

For a while, zeke and honey sat on that bench, telling stories of their lives, enjoying every minute of it. By the time they finished, honey yawned. She checked her watch and saw it was 2 am, she never expected to be out this long.

"I really gotta go, but it was nice talking to you. Maybe we can hang out again sometime" said Honey

"I'd like that" said Zeke

"Before I go, I want to get a picture to remember this moment" said Honey

Honey pulled out her phone and snapped a selfie of her and zeke

(End flashback)

"That was a good day. We met off and on since then. But it wasn't until lucys little incident he finally decided to come here, and I went to his game. That was an experience I'll never forget, mainly because I was pretty close to dying" said Honey

"How much did I miss when I was on the run?" Lucy asked

"Not too much" said Kevin

"Though I don't think the imperials would've done anything bad to you Lucy. Zeke is one of them now and he says-

"I've seen what imperials do to fugitives, I'm never gonna be strapped to that electric table again" Lucy said

"I agree with you there sis" said Kevin

"Electric table?" Honey asked confused

"We can explain that" said Scoop

"Maybe later, but for now, I have other stories to share" said Honey


	62. Chapter 62

"The day I went to zekes game was an interesting day to say the least. It happened on the day Lucy went on the run"

(3 weeks ago)

Honey was surveying the damage to her store. While she could still operate, she couldn't make more Honey products until repairs could be made, which could take a while. Having died at lucys hands wasn't pleasant either.

"I thought I could trust her, then she stabs me with a laser sword. I just wanted to talk nicely with the police" said Honey

"Maybe she had a good reason" said Stinger

"She committed the crime if she ran, that's the only explanation I can think of for now" said Honey

Honey noticed her glasses were a little dirty and removed them to clean them up. She heard a voice call to her and she angrily shouted, but upon putting her glasses back on, she saw it was zeke. She apologized for her outburst.

"Sorry, bad morning, didn't know it was you" said Honey

"So this is your shop, nice place. But may I ask about-

"I really don't want to talk about it right now" said Honey

"I understand" said Zeke

He looked around the store and honey explained all the stuff she sold the best she could. Zeke has grown an affinity for her treats not long after meeting her. The 2 talked for a bit before he decided to head back to his game, agreeing to meet her again soon. Zeke was hesitant to take her to his game fearing for her safety, but he did agree to come back to world designer.

Honey went to clean up her shop after zeke left, intending to close early. While sweeping, she came across something very valuable to zeke, a survival knife owned by his father. She knew it was important to him and wanted to give it back immediately. She knew her bees wouldn't approve of her plan to go to zekes game, but she had a plan for them.

Upon arriving home, she ordered a pizza hand rented a few random movies, not really seeing what they were.

"There's your dinner guys, I got something really important I gotta do but I'll be back in an hour or 2" said Honey

"You sure you don't want us to come with you?" Bumble asked

"I'll be fine. You guys just eat. I'll see you soon" said Honey before leaving

Her bees continued eating and went over to the pile of movies honey rented. They picked one out and inserted it into honeys DVD player, the movie was The Terminator.

Sometime later outside the game, Honey found herself outside the entrance of terminator resistance. She felt nervous but wanted to give the knife back as soon as she could. She made sure it was tucked safely inside her purse before pulling out an E-11 blaster rifle. She didn't like using the weapon but understood she needed it for her protection in other games, she wasn't the naïve young girl she once was.

Upon entering the game, she found herself in the ruins of an old city. It was night time, but she could still see her surroundings well. Buildings and cars were trashed, and scattered around were the bones of dead humans. She was very unsettled.

"How can anyone live in a game like this?" Honey asked herself

Honey wasn't sure what to look for regarding finding zeke, or any other humans, but for now she figured she should just walk and hope for the best. In the distance she heard plasma blasts firing, must've been gameplay. For a little bit she just walked, not seeing anything. Then all of a sudden she heard jet engines, and saw searchlights. She knew what it was, an aerial hunter killer. This one looked different than the ones she saw around world designer, but she knew how deadly they were. Luckily she knew how to trick it. Honey quickly got on the ground and closed her eyes, pretending to be dead. The HK shone its searchlights at her direction, scanning the ground for humans, and lucky for her, it didn't see her, and simply moved on.

Honey got back up and ran in another direction, not knowing something saw her. Honey went towards the ruins of an old hospital, and was startled when a purple plasma blast shot towards her. But it didn't hit her, it killed someone behind her. She looked to see what appeared to be another human, wearing worn out clothes and carrying a plasma rifle. Without even regenerating, the person got back up.

"Infiltrator, kill it" she heard someone shout

Honey ducked as more plasma blasts were fired at the man, before finally being knocked to the ground. She got a look at the man. She saw while it had real human skin, it wasn't human, it was a machine.

(Cut flashback)

"A machine with human skin?" Cinnamon asked

"Indeed, hard to believe I know" said Honey

"It sounds just like the thing that framed Lucy for those crimes" said Kevin

"A machine framed you? Did any of you ever figure out why?" Honey asked

No one had any answers.

"Anyway, I was taken to a resistance base, and they told me zeke had been sent on an important mission, and if he came back alive I could talk to him. Not wanting to wait I volunteered to go out, and they agreed after they demanded I changed my outfit, they said I stuck out, and they weren't wrong, as you can obviously see by my outfit. The rest of my story will be told through camera footage, they put a camera on my glasses to better guide me through what came next. Will someone get the lights please?" Honey asked

Lucy shut the lights off as honey played a video for everyone to see. In the video, honey was running through city ruins with other soldiers, avoiding plasma bolts being fired at her and the others.

"This is it, our final battle"

"Tonight we take back our world"

"Aerial incoming"

Honey quickly dashed for cover as an HK aerial flew overhead, firing its guns at the ground, lucky for her she didn't need to fight it, as something took it down. She looked through smoke and saw a hunter killer tank firing its weapons at the machines ahead

"HK tank approaching your position, it'll help you smash through Skynets defense grid but you need to protect it at all costs"

Honey clutched her plasma rifle and took some deep breathes

"I can do this, I can do this" said Honey

"We know you can"

Honey smiled watching the video. To the kids, all they heard was buzzing sounds, but she could understand just perfectly her bees flying into view.

"Guys, what're you doing here? How'd you know I'd be here?" Honey asked

"Where else would you be? We know you" said Bumble

"You gotta get out of here it's too dangerous" said Honey

"We're not leaving. Without you who would care for us?" Stinger asked

"We stick together to the end" said Buzz

The bees flew onto honeys hat and perched themselves.

"Come on Honey, we can't do this alone" she heard a soldier shout to her

Honey straightened her glasses and made a charge for the next cover, occasionally stopping to fire at the t-800's firing at her. She was forced to hide when 2 more aerials came into view.

"Aim for the engines" she shouted

Between bursts, honey ducked out of cover to fire at the jet engines on the sides of the machines. With enough concentrated fire from the others, the humans took down the machine while the tank destroyed the other. Unfortunately for honey, the team she was with reached a point where the tank could no longer follow.

"Just got word that skynets attempting to activate the time displacement equipment, they know they're going to lose this war. You need to hurry" Honey was told in her headset

"What's time displacement equipment?" Honey shouted

"We're almost to the lab" a soldier shouted

Honey turned a corner and was forced to hide as another HK tank fired at her direction, this time at her. And worse, guarding the lab, were terminators that reminded her of the harvester she encountered back home, a t-47, a large bipedal hunter killer terminator with 2 large guns.

"When did video games become so violent and scary?" Honey asked herself

After a couple breaths, honey screamed and fired wildly at the approaching endos, taking a large amount of them down. If she was gonna die, she wasn't gonna die like a coward. Unfortunately one of the t-47's got a lucky hit and sent her flying. When she got up she saw several soldiers surrounding her, trying to cover her as they started to get overwhelmed. Honey grabbed her rifle and backed away, but was smacked and sent flying in another direction.

Honey was scared as she didn't have her rifle. The terminator aimed its rifle but it was shot out of its hand by a soldier, who was killed in response by a t-47. Honey backed away as much as she could before the machine grabbed her by the neck and held her up. Honey was terrified. The machine raised its fist and went to attack her face, but froze before reaching it.

Honey was confused and looked around, she saw the machines around her falling to the ground. Moments later she watched the terminators eyes shut off and let her go. Honey looked very surprised at what happened around her

"The central core is down, Skynet has been destroyed. Repeat, Skynet has been destroyed"

Honey cheered with the other surviving soldiers, and to her surprise she saw zeke in the distance. He was running towards her, probably happy to see her. Suddenly honey grew scared again, she heard the noise of jet engines. She watched in horror as an HK aerial spun out of control towards her direction. Lucky for her, Zeke tackled her to the ground just as the machine crashed down, saving her life. The camera was damaged and that's where the video ended before honey turned the lights back on.

"That is something I'll never do again. Anyway after destroying Skynet zeke and I came back here, I wanted him to stay. He was reluctant at first, but I told him he'd find a place of his own very easily. We were watching tv in tappers when we found him a career he might like"

(Flashback)

"I don't know, I'm a military man, not sure if I'd fit in here" said Zeke

"There's a job for you somewhere here, I just know it" said Honey

"Be a part of something, join the empire"

Honey turned her attention to one of the bigger tvs, with zeke looking too. On the tv was an ad for the imperial military, the city's police force and second military.

"See new places, learn valuable skills, bring peace and order to the game. Be a part of something great, join the empire. Talk to your nearest recruiter today"

"The imperials seem like people you'd fit in with" said Honey

"You think so?" Zeke asked

"I know so"

"Well, that armor does look cool and shiny" said Zeke "alright, after I settle down, I'll find a recruiter"

(End flashback)

"Today's his first real mission, he excelled in training. I do have 1 more story of survival I think might interest you. I was-

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but lunch is served" said A droid

Honey looked at her watch and was surprised at the time, more time passed than she thought.

"well then, class dismissed, enjoy your lunch" said Honey

Honey watched as every kid went to eat, before leaving to get food herself.


	63. Chapter 63

Lunch came and went as it usually did, and when all the kids came back, Honey wanted to learn more about them. The kids took turns talking about themselves, Kevin announced he was building an arcade for the city soon, Annaween talked about the good times she had with her dad, Gloyd. Scoop talked about his love of cameras, sweet tooth his love of music, and so on so forth. When everyone finished, cinnamon raised her hand

"Yes?" Honey asked

"Before we went to lunch, you said you had another story you wanted to share about surviving somewhere?"

"I do yes. Do you all still want to hear it?" Honey asked

All the kids agreed. So honey took her seat and began to tell her story.

"Very well. It was last week. As you know I'm always on a search for different flavors of honey to make. The reason I do that is because I want to show the world there's more to honey than just being plain. I wanted to go to a jungle game as jungles hold many secrets. My first choice was planet Kashyyyk in Jedi fallen order, but I was told I'd be eaten alive in seconds if I made a wrong move there. So I chose a game called Turok Dinosaur hunter" said Honey

(Flashback 1 week ago, Turok Dinosaur hunter)

Honey was being led through the jungle like world of Turok by a Native American warrior of the same name. He explained to her the world was known as the lost land, a sort of middle ground in the multiverse, a place where time had no meaning as threats from all throughout time such as dinosaurs and alien warriors came to this world through random portals. If she could find ingredients for new honey anywhere, it would be here. So far honey had collected in her bag several types of fruit

"You're unlike others who come to this land. You wish no harm on my tribe" said Turok

"Harming your tribe gives me no satisfaction, I'm merely here to find new flavors for honey" said Honey as she stuffed some berries into her purse

"You're unlike most white men which I appreciate. You're not here to conquer. Perhaps all white men not so evil" said Turok

"Not all people are bad. Even people who seem evil are good deep down, all my friends are like that" said Honey "so tell me about yourself mr Turok"

"Turoks not my real name, It's Tal'Set. Turok is a name passed down by my people. It's the Turoks job to protect the lost land, keep evil away"

"Interesting, sounds like you got a big job"

"I sense danger ahead, I suggest we turn back" said Turok

"No way, I paid you for the day. I'm not some scared little girl anymore. Who knows what other flavors I'll find out here" said Honey

"If you insist, but be warned I can't protect you from everything" said Turok

The 2 walked for a bit before they were ambushed by a bunch of mercenaries and cavemen. They hid behind some trees as turok fired a machine gun at the attackers. They were starting to overwhelm them. Turok insisted honey run, which she did. She didn't know how far she did, but it was far. But then she realized something, she was alone in this strange land, all by herself, unsure of how to go home.

"Oh no, this is bad, I'm going to die out here. This can't be happening"

Honey started breathing heavily with her bees also frightened. This went on for a couple minutes before honey stopped herself

"I may be lost, but I can find my way home. Games are only so big. If I can find familiar surroundings I can find the exit" said Honey

Honey pulled out her blaster, knowing she would need it. She walked for a while, heading towards a mountain she knew was close to the exit. She moved quickly, occasionally having to hide from a velociraptor. Most of the time they spotted her, but she was able to take them down with a couple shots.

After a couple hours, it started getting dark, cold, and it was beginning to rain. Honey needed shelter. She finally reached the mountain after more walking. She knew she would need to walk around it to start searching for the exit, but it was dark and the storm started picking up. She was beginning to shiver. Lucky for her she found a cave, and went deep enough that she could stay dry, but not far enough to not see the exit. Honey had managed to collect a little wood before the rain came down and began setting it up.

"Honey you're freezing" said Bumble

"I know I know, I gotta make the fire" said Honey

She got the wood in a pile and shot it with her blaster, creating a fire. Honey sighed in relief seeing the fire, her bees hovering close to it. Honey threw off her soaking jacket and placed it on a rock to dry.

"Now that the fires made, I can set up camp" said Honey

"Camp?" Buzz asked

"You didn't think I'd come to a game like this, and not expect to get lost? I have everything I need to survive in here, all tucked into my purse's storage device, thank you Decepticons for the device"

Honey dug into the device and pulled out a couple emergency survival kits she carried in her purse. She had bottled waters, a sleeping bag, tent, instant meals, lights, everything she needed.

"I don't think I'll need the tent" said Honey before stuffing it back into her purse

"Honey you're still cold, warm up before you eat" said Stinger

Stinger was right, she was freezing and she needed warmth. Honey readied her sleeping bag and took her wet boots and socks off after warming around the fire for a bit to dry her shirt and skirt up. Her sleeping bag would keep her warm in cold temperatures, it would have no problem keeping her warm now. After bundling up, honey leaned back against the cave wall, closed her eyes, and allowed herself to relax while she warmed up.

"Sorry I got you guys trapped here" said Honey

"It's ok, we've seen worse" said Buzz

"Look at the bright side, you got us so you're not lonely, and we got a warm fire, and survival gear" said Bumble

Honey smiled

"Yeah, you're right, we do" said Honey

(The next morning)

The fire was long out and the storm passed to reveal a sunny morning. In the cave, honey soundly slept in her sleeping bag, all bundled nice and warm with her bees nestled inside, but unknown to them, they weren't alone in the cave. Honey was kicked awake by something, and she struggled to put her glasses on. She was surrounded by cave warriors and futuristic army men, none spoke English. She tried to tell them she meant no harm, and she was met with a knife in her chest by a cave warrior.

While honey screamed in pain, her bees went to attack. Stinging the attackers, their attacks went unnoticed by the strong warriors. One of the army men got on to Honey, trying to hold her down as he took off his pants. Honey screamed, knowing where this was going. She was losing consciousness as she was also beaten. Luckily for her, an arrow went through the mans neck, as well as a couple other army men. Blaster fire filled the cave as all the warriors were killed. Honey didn't see what happened next, but saw a black armored man pick her up before blacking out.

(End flashback)

"Next thing I know, I'm in a hospital here. Zeke found me and carried me here, claimed he searched for me all night. He saved my life and I'm grateful, my bees are grateful" said Honey

The bell rang and the class was dismissed. Honey smiled as they left and she overheard some of them say she was cool. She went to sky lynx after they all left, as he was her ride home too. Honey enjoyed this experience, and she would gladly do it again if asked


	64. Wreck it Ralph and Duke Nukem

(Tappers)

Ralph sat alone at a bar stool, drinking root beer from a tall glass. Before long, Felix sat next to him. A couple nights a week the 2 would come to the bar to drink and talk, and maybe do something together afterwards.

"Hey Ralph, hows castle life treating ya?" Felix asked

"Fine, everything's just fine" said Ralph

Felix could tell something was wrong immediately, and he questioned him.

"Well today at dinner, the twins were talking about how at school they had to write about their heroes. And they said they don't see me as theirs" said Ralph

"Well Ralph, not everyone can be Vanellope. The twins grew up differently than she did and-

"That's not all. They said I don't do much anymore. They said they've never seen me do much in terms of being a hero. It's got me thinking, have I outlived my purpose in life? I know I was meant to be a bad guy, but I saved sugar rush. I saved the Internet. I founded this city with Vanellope, fought to protect it several times. Though I admit I didn't do a lot of the work" said Ralph

"Ralph Don't be so hard on yourself. I know you're a great guy. The twins love you, Vanellope loves you" said Felix

"Yeah, I know. But still, it hurts I'm not their hero. I've never even heard of lucys hero, some chick named Samus" said Ralph

"Samus Aran? I've met her, tough but not as tough as me"

Sitting near the 2 was a muscular man, blonde haired, wearing sunglasses and a red tank top. He chugged down a mug of beer before throwing away a cigar he was smoking. He went closer to the 2.

"So, prince Kevin and princess Lucy don't appreciate you anymore huh? Well maybe I can help you"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Ralph asked

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Duke Nukem, you may have heard of me"

"Never heard of you" Ralph and Felix replied

"Well you should, I was one of the coolest game characters of the 90's. I used to spend my days fighting aliens and meeting girls. Every boy out there who played my games wanted to be me. I was a role model, and I can show you how to be one too King Ralph" said Duke

"You want to help me? Why?" Ralph asked

"You're the king of the city, you shouldn't have to worry about your grandkids not liking you. First thing tomorrow, we're gonna do some work with you" said Duke

He then left the bar, leaving the 2 alone

(Later)

Felix was preparing to go to bed with his wife, and he was telling her about Duke.

"I don't know, maybe he can help Ralph, but then again I don't know this guy" said Felix

"What was his name, do you remember?" Calhoun asked

"I believe it was Duke Nukem" said Felix

"Duke Nukem? I know him. He came from a really bad game released in 2011. He might've been cool in the 90's but I don't know many people who think he's cool now. I'd wreck it thinks he can help him, then god have mercy on his soul" said Calhoun

(The next afternoon)

Ralph walked into tappers once again, this time with a new outfit. He wore sunglasses and held an unlit cigar in his mouth. He wore a leather jacket, red tank top, camo pants and large brown boots. He made his way to the bar and ordered a root beer

"Trying a new look Ralph?" Tapper asked

"I was told this was a cool look, trying to look cool to my grandkids" said Ralph

"Whatever you say" said Tapper

He gave him a mug and went to go help another customer. Ralph drank his root beer, and was then interrupted by lucys friend, Mocho, who was having lunch with his mom.

"Mr Ralph, is that you? You look different" said Mocho

"I know. Being honest this look isn't me, I'm trying to look cool for the twins" said Ralph "have some guy helping me out"

"How's that working for you?" Mocho asked

"Not good. Ever heard of a guy named Duke Nukem?" Ralph asked

"Never" said Mocho

"He's supposedly a really cool guy, he's not here now but he's helping me out. He chose this outfit, and he took me to a strip club. I don't want to discuss that" said Ralph

"I don't want to know either. Are you happy this way Ralph? I'm sure Lucy and Kevin love you for who you are. You should try talking to them" said Mocho

"I'll think about it. Right now I just want lunch" said Ralph

"You know I'm right Ralph, there's a reason Lucy trusts me so much. I did hide her when she was wanted by the police" said Mocho before he went back to his mom

Ralph thought about what Mocho said as he ate his lunch. He thought about it a lot, even as Duke took him outside the game.

"Wanna be cool, gotta fight an alien, I know just where to go" said Duke

He led him to a game called Destroy All Humans, a game set in a 1950's America and was modeled after the b movies of the day. Inside, a blue alien was busy blasting humans with a ray gun and collecting their brains.

"That's crypto 137, he's the main character of this game, but also a small alien. Go up to him and crush him under your fists and I'll get a picture" said Duke

"You're crazy if you think I'm doing that" said Ralph

"Look at him he's small" said Duke

"I'm not you. You can go kill him, I'm leaving"

Ralph turned to leave, and after returning to world designer, duke caught up with him.

"Ok I admit, going to that game would've killed you. Let's try this, one last idea" said Duke

Duke took Ralph to Velocitron, and outside Maccadams oil house was Decepticon Thundercracker, sitting outside looking drunk on energon. Duke walked up to him with Ralph following

"Go on Ralph, show this jet bot what we discussed" said Duke

Ralph walked up to him, but couldn't bring himself to hurt the con.

"I won't do it. He's done nothing wrong. Last thing I need is starting an incident with the Decepticons" said Ralph

"You wanna be cool to the kids or not?" Duke asked

"I do, but not like this" said Ralph

"Hey, I know you. You're Duke Nukem" said Thundercracker

"Yeah, I am, fan of mine?" Duke asked

"You're one of them anti transformer jerks if I remember. Trying to make wreck it Ralph follow that stupid path huh?" Thundercracker asked

Ralph turned to Duke.

"You're anti transformer league? I get it, you wanted me to start an incident, have them thrown out. Well I'm not falling for that" said Ralph angrily

"If you won't hurt him, I'll do it myself" said Duke

Duke pulled a weapon out of his pants and aimed it at Thundercrackers head, but Ralph grabbed him and threw him off into the distance. Thundercracker thanked Ralph and offered to take him home, but he chose to walk, wanting to think. It was a long walk back to the castle, the sun was soon to set by the time he got back. As he walked through the gate, he heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching. He turned to see Lucy in what appeared to be a motorcycle driving up, but the cycle had 1 large wheel covering it rather than 2. It also had a German iron cross painted on both sides, as well as a Nazi eagle painted on the front by the handlebars.

"Hi grandpa" said Lucy

"Hey kid" said Ralph

"You have a bad day too? You look sad" said Lucy

"Yeah. What's this thing?" Ralph asked

"Nazi monowheel. I tried doing something, it didn't work out the way I hoped" said Lucy

"You gonna be ok?" Ralph asked

"I don't know. I just need to think" said Lucy

"Yeah, me too" said Ralph

Ralph went to his room and changed back to his normal outfit, and when he did, the rest of the family entered, worried about him. Vanellope questioned him about what was bothering him, and he talked about what the twins said the other day, which made them feel guilty.

"We're sorry we said that grandpa" said Kevin "we didn't mean it that way. I learned about your old accomplishments at the museum today"

"And I looked at old videos last night of you. You are brave and strong" said Lucy

"You're not our hero, but that doesn't mean we don't love you any less. We love hanging out with you" said Kevin

"It's just we have a lot going on is all. My kingdom. His arcade and toy store, it's stressful" said Lucy

"I understand" said Ralph

"We love you grandpa. We may be getting older but we still need you in our lives. You're always there for us" said Kevin

Ralph picked up the twins and hugged them

"I love you guys too. Mocho was right, I should've just talked to you, instead I almost started a war because of an anti transformer guy. But I'd never hurt the cons willingly" said Ralph

The whole family hugged Ralph for a minute before he put the twins down. He stood up from his chair.

"Since I've been doing some thinking today, I got a couple gifts for you kids, I think you're ready for them" said Ralph

Ralph led the family to the castles attic, and went to a pile of his stuff. For Kevin he pulled out some papers

"I know you're struggling where to put your business and how to design this Kevin, as well as where to get games. This paperwork and blueprints will help you" said Ralph

Kevin took the papers and looked them over, they were just what he needed.

"How'd you get this stuff grandpa?" Kevin asked

"Question for another time. As for you Lucy, if you're gonna be queen, it's best you look like one"

Ralph opened a chest and pulled out vanellopes old princess dress from sugar rush. Lucy looked at it for a moment, speechless.

"Well, what do you think sweetie?" Rancis asked

"I love it. I LOVE IT I LOVE IT. It's the perfect outfit for a pretty girl like me. I love it, thank you grandpa" Lucy shouted before glitching herself into the outfit

"Your welcome kid. You're gonna be a great queen" said Ralph

The twins hugged their grandpa before heading out of the attic. Ralph went over to something covered with a blanket. He removed the blanket to reveal a type of droid, made from mismatched parts.

"Is that-

"Yes it is Rancis" said Ralph

"You kept him all these years?" Vanellope asked

"One day I hope to get him fixed, for all he's done for us" said Ralph

Vanellope approached the droid and put her hand on its chest.

"Thank you for keeping my baby girl safe all those years ago" said Vanellope

"Let's hope she be a great queen" said Ralph

"But there is one thing that still bothers me" said Rancis

"What's that?" Ralph asked

"He was sent to protect Lucy from that other machine. But I still wonder, why would anyone want to kill our little princess?" Rancis asked


	65. The hunter and protector pt 1

(Litwak city, early 2023, night time)

It was a normal night in the city, and all was calm. Most citizens were either home or at some bar or night club as it was late at night. Over at the city boardwalk in an alley behind a restaurant, a small bit of electricity was forming. Out of seemingly nowhere, a ball of energy formed, and out of the ball of energy, a man wearing no clothes at all appeared. He looked around at his surroundings, he was in the year 2023, it was February 18. It was a cool night, but the man didn't feel cold whatsoever. He stepped out of the shadows and entered the mostly empty boardwalk.

The boardwalk was empty and only partially lit as most of the shops were closed. There were only 3 drunk looking npc's sitting on a bench, looking at the stars. They noticed the man walking up to them.

"Hey guys, what's wrong with this picture?" One of them asked

"Where is queen Lucy?"

"Look bro, we don't have a queen Lucy. I don't even know a Lucy. And why are you not wearing any clothes?" Another asked

"I get it, you got nothing clean to wear right? Wash day tomorrow?"

"Nothing clean, right" said the man

"This guys such a dummy" said one of the npc's

"Your clothes, give them to me, now" the man demanded

"No way (censored)"

One of the npc's smashed a bottle of beer in the mans head, but he wasn't hurt by the bottle at all. The man grabbed one of the men and threw him into the ocean, and pulled out the heart of a second man, horrifying the third npc. The npc didn't hesitate taking his clothes off at that point

(Somewhere else, same time)

Another ball of energy was forming in another alley, and out of it came another man with no clothes. Though this one was different. His skin was partially burned off, revealing he was no ordinary human, but a machine with synthetic skin. He was known in his old life rb117, or Johnny as he was nicknamed when he was rebuilt. His mission, protect queen Lucy. At this point in her life she was merely an infant, not even a year old. From his time, a disgruntled citizen sent back a heavily modified t-800 terminator to kill her before she grows to power, Lucy had him sent back to protect herself.

Johnny, as he called himself now, looked up at the castle. He knew Lucy was there, but he couldn't just walk in, he'd have to watch from a distance. Johnny was once a normal battle droid, but was now made of mismatched pieces from other droids. He had a rough few months of life, but it was all for the greater good serving lucys empire.

He made his way to a store and snuck in, stealing what he needed, clothes and a couple weapons from a nearby armory. He'd go to look after Lucy in the morning, but he needed to recharge his power cells and remove the unnecessary flesh he was forced to grow when going through the time stream.

Since rent was free he easily passed himself off as a new character and got an apartment, it would make a nice base of operations til he could get to Lucy. After removing some unnecessary flesh and covering his droid parts up, he got into bed to power down and recharge his cells.

"You'll be safe when I find you Lucy, I won't let you die"

As Johnny began powering down, he started remembering his past before his destruction and eventual repair.

(The future)

Johnny, or RB117, stood aboard Lucys space station/castle in the command center. Lucy sat in her throne, wearing her mother's old princess dress, looking worried. Her friend mocho stood looking out the window into space.

"I can assure you your majesty, your citizens uprisings will be dealt with as planned, this blockade is unnecessary" a tactical droid told her

Lucys station was surrounded by her entire fleet of droid ships. Her citizens were growing unhappy with her rule for reasons she couldn't understand. She was only 7 and they wanted to give her a hard time, which she found pathetic. Rumors spread that the imperial navy was to attack the station any day now.

"This blockade will keep me safe" said Lucy

"The imperial navy doesn't have the courage nor numbers to engage us" said the tactical droid

"You underestimate them. Raise the shields" lucy ordered

"Shields? But your majesty, there's nothing out there" Johnny told her

"Now!" Lucy demanded

Within seconds, 3 imperial star destroyers and a super star destroyer came out of nowhere and began attacking the fleet.

"Sound the alarm, all personnel to their stations. Fire all turbo lasers and ventral cannons, torpedoes, missiles, everything we got" Lucy ordered

(Several days later)

It was a fierce few days, at first the fleet held its own, the imperials resorted to using LEGO Star destroyers from another game. But somehow, the imperials broke through the blockade, and troopers were boarding, killing every droid in sight. Johnny was on the frontlines, he had to protect the queen at all costs. Unfortunately, while he could stand up to stormtroopers, death troopers were another story, and he, just like all his brother and sister droids, were cut down.

After that, he remembers partially reactivating, floating in space, the castle and fleet destroyed. Was Lucy alive? Was she a prisoner? He didn't know. He went on and offline many times, slowly floating towards the portal to Litwak city. Eventually, like all his brother and sister droids, he fell through the portal, began a long fall from the sky, before falling on Lucy, the last thing he saw in his old life before being rebuilt.

(The next morning, the castle)

Rancis and vanellope sat at a table, eating breakfast as well as feeding their kids. Their twins, Lucy and Kevin, were only 7 months old. On a tablet, the 2 watched Kevin's favorite tv show, a Disney jr show called arctic rescue force, which was about arctic animals who fought crime and saved other animals from a submarine.

"So, any plans today?" Ralph asked

"Taking the kids for a walk, perhaps get them some ice cream, get them some new clothes" said Vanellope

"I'll probably go see felix, go bowling. That time of the week" said Ralph

"You have fun with that." Said Rancis

Rancis and Vanellope got their babies dressed and put them in a stroller, making sure they were warm and comfortable before giving them pacifiers to suck on. The 2 walked out of the castle to take their babies for a walk around town, not knowing they were being watched. Johnny saw Rancis and Vanellope blending into the crowd, and he began to follow. Hiding in an alley was the t-800, who also saw the 2. There were too many people here to make the kill. He'd have to follow, for now.


	66. The hunter and protector pt 2

It had been a few hours, but Johnny was able to keep a good track of Lucy and her family. He was currently refueling himself with an oil can on the boardwalk while watching the family from a distance. Vanellope and rancis were feeding their kids ice cream. Johnny checked his diagnostics to make sure he was battle ready, without his synthetic skin he was somewhat vulnerable but he didn't have much options. The synthetic skin blocked access to some of his weapons, and having the head of a battle droid just made the skin on his head look weaker. He had the head of a b1, the body of a super battle droid, and the legs of a commando droid.

"Everything's good for now, but that 800's gotta be around here somewhere" Johnny said to himself

"I gotta say nelly, the kids have been really well behaved today" said Rancis

"I agree, I think they deserve a small toy each. Stop by a toy store or something on the way home" said Vanellope

"There are no toy stores in this game, remember?" Rancis asked

"Oh shoot, I forgot. Well then we'll look online later" said Vanellope

Unknown to the family, the t-800 was approaching. He tossed off his jacket and pulled out an e-11 blaster he stole from a trooper. He loaded the ammo clip into the rifle and approached the family. Johnny took notice and began running towards them. By the time the family noticed what was happening, Johnny tackled the terminator to the ground

"Run for your lives, he's going to kill Lucy" Johnny shouted

Rancis and Vanellope didn't hesitate and began running for their car with their kids in tow. The terminator threw Johnny off of him and fired his blaster at him, but Johnny managed to find cover and fired his shoulder mounted wrist blasters at the machine, but he barely made a dent in him. Stormtroopers rushed to the scene, which distracted the 800, giving Johnny time to make his getaway.

"Hands up, we got you surrounded"

The 800 slowly approached one of the troopers, a commander

"Blast him"

The troopers opened fire on the terminator, and while the shots pierced the skin, they didn't hurt the machine at all. The terminator grabbed the commanders blaster and killed all the troopers in seconds. It looked around to see the family and the renegade droid were gone, he knew they went back to the castle. He'd have to prepare himself, he was going to storm the castle, he needed to get Lucy out of the game if she was to die.

(Back at the castle, not long later)

Vanellope pulled into the castles garage and all the gates were locked and guarded. Johnny sat in the back of Vanellopes car, watching over the kids. He helped bring the kids inside and placed them in front of a pile of toys in front of the thrones.

"Spill it, who are you? Who was that guy? Why was he trying to kill my daughter?" Rancis asked

Johnny looked towards the parents.

"My name is RB117, you may call me Johnny. I am a battle droid repurposed from the year 2029. I have been sent by your family through a time machine in the game terminator resistance to protect Lucys life at all costs"

"The future? Yeah right, no game can replicate time travel" said Rancis

"Don't underestimate Skynet's capabilities. Your own daughter rebuilt me herself to protect her. While my programming says I can't reveal too much about things to happen, I can share a little information to make you believe me"

A small hatch opened up in Johnnys chest, and inside was a transformer built storage device. Johnny reached inside it and pulled a couple pictures out. One was of the family on a vacation to Disney in casual clothes, the other was of Lucy and Kevin in front of an arcade Kevin just opened called simply called Kevin's galactic Game Center. Kevin was wearing a brown suit and tie while Lucy wore her mother's princess dress, pearls, and a tiara.

"These pictures were taken when the kids were 7 years old. As you can see in this picture, this is you"

Rancis and Vanellope looked at the pictures, they were amazing

"My son is so handsome" said Vanellope

"And my daughters so beautiful" said Rancis

"At least I know I'll have some use for that old dress of mine" said Vanellope

"Your kids are amazing kids, they're active in daily affairs. They will by my time prove themselves worthy of running the game. Queen Lucy is a very smart girl, and will program her own kingdom into the game, a space themed world with several planets and colonies, protected by an army of droids, and ruled from a large station which looked like something she called Space mountain. Sadly, not everyone agreed with her rule, otherwise I wouldn't be here"

"What happened? What will she do?" Vanellope asked

"That information is classified and non relevant" said Johnny

"Non relevant? Well maybe we can change what she does-

"All I can say is, she got angry. That's all my programming will allow me to tell you, this was ordered by queen Lucy herself, and only she can change that. Back in my time, a citizen modified a t-800 terminator infiltrator unit, and sent it back to now to kill her to prevent what she'll do. My mission is to protect queen Lucy at all costs. My weapons have so far been limited on it, but I will not give up" said Johnny

After explaining more about the situation, Vanellope and rancis called any friends and family to the castle to protect Lucy, as well as getting the imperials to guard the entrances. Johnny stayed close to Lucy in her and Kevin's nursery room. He watched them play and he changed their diapers, and he made Lucy feel comfortable around him. Soon it was time for them to nap, and Lucy was having none of it, she wanted to play more. Vanellope was desperately trying to put her down.

"Lucy, you need your rest" said Vanellope

No matter what the parents did, Lucy wouldn't stop crying. Johnny didn't want Lucy to be like this so he finally stepped in.

"Allow me, I have certain protocols in place for this" said Johnny

Johnny closed the curtains and removed a couple items from his chest device. One was a projection device which projected hundreds of tiny stars around the bedroom, as well as planets and spaceships. The next was a music box labeled 'Ducktales NES moon theme'. He started playing the music box before turning a dial on his chest which changed his voice. He began to sing in a gentle loving voice as he rocked her in his metal arms.

_'Look to the stars, my darling baby girl. Life is strange and vast, filled with wonders and joy'_

_'Face each new sun, with eyes clear and true. Unafraid of the unknown, because we'll face it all with you'_

Johnny repeated the lines when the music box got to a certain part, and with no problem at all, he got both twins to fall asleep. He wrapped both kids up in blankets and laid them in their crib.

"That was amazing" Rancis whispered "I've never seen the kids go down so easily"

Johnny set his voice back to normal and spoke.

"Queen Lucy says you used to sing this to her whenever she couldn't sleep or was scared, and you'd play this music box among others. What you see here is her kingdom from my time, when she was only 7. She mentioned she loves looking at stars, they always calm her down. I'll watch over the babies, you go get some rest." Said Johnny

Rancis and Vanellope nodded before leaving the nursery. Johnny took a seat next to the crib, with a blaster in his hand. As the twins napped, he watched the projection of the kingdom. He watched as the ships moved to surround lucys castle, before the Star destroyers arrived. He remembered more of those days.

(The future)

Johnny ran past the turbo laser and proton bomb guns firing into space at the enemy fleet. Tie fighters and vulture droids flew outside, fighting. Droids everywhere were running and screaming. The castle was falling. Imperial troops were launching shuttles to land in the hangars. He watched as a dreadnought and lukrehulk exploded outside the windows before getting to Lucy in the command center. She was with her friend mocho, trying to assess the situation.

"Your majesty, our defenses are failing, battery fire is down to 30 percent, the ties are destroying them like crazy. Shuttles are landing as we speak to come and get you" said Johnny

"Prepare for battle. Keep the imperials away from the control center. Mocho, I beg you, please get to an escape pod" Lucy urged

"No, I'm not abandoning you" said Mocho

Johnny didn't hear the rest of lucys conversation, he had to get to the main hangar bay to support his fellow soldiers. Unfortunately he arrived too late. Stormtroopers had cut down nearly everyone. He hid behind a crate and could only watch as his fellow droids tried to save themselves.

"Wait, Don't shoot! I'm not the commander, he's the commander" one droid shouted

A stormtrooper shot the droid next to the droid, leaving him now the only one left.

"I guess I'm the commander now" the droid said before being shot down

"Commander Shaw, you're clear" a stormtrooper shouted

Johnny watched as 8 death troopers stepped out of a shuttle and towards the troopers. One of them removed his helmet to speak. This must've been commander Shaw he thought

"We have our orders, capture the command deck, capture the queen" said Shaw

He put his helmet on and the troopers began leading the way. Johnny began running, he needed to find more droid survivors.

(End flashback)

Johnny snapped out of his thoughts and looked again at the sleeping babies. He couldn't bear to watch more of the projection, so he switched it off and put it away.

(Outside)

Vanellopes friend Pyro and Sgt Calhoun were standing outside talking to each other and keeping guard. They noticed the 800 walking towards the castle in a new biker outfit and sunglasses, as well as holding a heavy blaster rifle.

"Halt, don't come any closer" Pyro shouted before aiming his flamethrower

"Out of the way or you die" said the machine

Pyro fired his flamethrower at the machine, but all he did was manage to burn off all the skin, revealing the endoskeleton underneath. Calhoun fired a gun at the machine, but the bullets merely bounced off the metal body. The machine began slowly approaching them.


	67. Honeys flight training pt 1

**I know I still have the hunter and protector to finish, but I already had this chapter ready and don't want to wait to post it. But the next chapter will be the hunter and protector pt 3. Vickyt36, this chapters for you.**

Honey stood outside an imperial recruitment office, clutching her purse straps, looking nervous. Why was she here? She wanted to learn to be a pilot, and as far as she knew, joining the imperials was the only way she could learn. She always had a fascination with flying, when she was a little girl, her parents told her amazing stories of people who flew through the stars, fighting battles and having grand adventures. Watching the seekers as well as lucys ships move one by one to her kingdom reinvigorated that love she once had. She so badly wanted to be up there.

"You sure you want to do this honey?" Bumble asked

"It'll only be for a little while, just enough to get my pilots license" said Honey

With a deep breath, Honey found the courage to walk inside the building, finding herself in a large room with several lines, some empty and others with npc's enlisting. She made her way to an empty line and went up to a man in a gray uniform.

"This is where I sign up to be a pilot right?" Honey asked

"If you apply for the imperial navy. Though most recruits choose to go into the infantry" the officer blankly told her

"I just want to learn how to fly, I don't want to make this a full time job" said Honey

The conversation went on for several minutes but an agreement was made, if honey passed she would be a reserve pilot, it was really her only option to learn to fly with the imperials. She filled out a little paperwork before giving it to the officer

"Approved, seek transport id78 in one hour, it'll take you to the ISD punishment for flight training. Good luck miss potts, we'll have you flying in no time" said the officer

Honey made her way to another room and was given a uniform. It wasn't a pilots uniform, but a simple gray outfit, helmet, and a new pair of black boots. She went to a bathroom to change. She threw her clothes in a bag before looking at herself in a mirror.

"You're forgetting something honey" said Buzz

Buzz was right, she was still wearing a pearl necklace her boyfriend got her some time ago which she wore everyday. She reluctantly took it off and threw it in her purse.

"No one will take it honey" said Bumble

"We'll watch it for you during your training" said Buzz

"Yeah guys, about that, I have a confession to make. You can't come with me" said Honey

Her bees were shocked to hear that. Honey explained she worried they wouldn't have fresh air or have food for them to eat. Her friends agreed to check up on them during her training, making sure they had enough food.

"I'll be home as soon as I can, but I'm afraid I have to say goodbye for now" said Honey

All 4 were sad and shared a group nuzzle. Her bees cried

"We're gonna miss you" said Stinger

"And I'll miss you guys too. I'll be home as soon as I possibly can, I promise" said Honey

After a few minutes, the groups sadly parted ways, the bees flying home and Honey towards a shuttle with other npc's. The flight was short, and honey found herself aboard an imperial star destroyer, she wasn't even aware this game had any, let alone several high in the sky out of sight, the destroyers hovered near the games limits, around the height of lucys portals to her new kingdom.

After being given a room and storage for her belongings, Honey was sent to training. Instead of learning to fly, she was given basic training, push ups, pull ups, running laps, blaster training, nothing she wanted to know. She was given a new name, LS52699, which she hated. Instead of meals she was given a type of milk for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She was told it would give her all the nutrients her body required, though it didn't taste too good. Honey was not enjoying training, and she wasn't very good at it

"What does any of this have to do with flying?" She blurted out one day

This got her a private talk with her commanding officer, an old woman known as Admiral Stone. She was a strong and tough person, pushing honey and her unit to its limits.

"LS52699, you have a problem with our program?" Stone asked her

"This just isn't what I signed up for, I just want to be a pilot" said Honey

"All recruits must survive basic training before they can even be put behind the controls of a tie fighter. If we weren't so desperate, the training would be longer. We need pilots more then ever miss potts, surely you're aware of the princess's plans for a kingdom. The navy doesn't trust at all what she's doing, especially since she's using old outdated tech and ships from the clone wars. Not just that, she's using separatist technology, all because she knows and trusts a separatist"

"I don't really know what a separatist is exa-

"Princess Lucy cannot be trusted, Order cannot exist without us, and when she fails, we will bring that order" said Stone "The confederacy died because we crushed them, and we will crush any threats in our way, and only if we have the best. Do you want to be the best miss potts? Then you will do what I say if you ever want to even wear a tie pilots uniform"

After a couple minutes of berating, Honey was given more of her usual basic training. After a long week and a little studying, she found herself training to be a pilot. First she was given her pilots uniform, an all black uniform, with a shiny new pilots helmet with 2 imperial crests on the sides of the forehead. After a couple days in a simulator, she was taken to a hanger and given her own fighter to fly. The sienar fleet systems tie fighter was the main fighter for the imperial military, and from what Honey was told it was a really basic fighter.

She was sent off with several others in her unit, to fly a lap around the star destroyer. The destroyer launched several ships for a mock combat fight, vulture droids she was told they were called, separatist, and ships she was told Lucy had a great many of. Honey and her squad was to protect a mock satellite hovering over the air at all costs.

Honey struggled a little but was able to take out a couple vulture droids easily. She saw one of her teammates being followed by 3 vultures, unable to shake them. Despite her commanding officers orders, she broke off from the satellite and gave chase, and she took down the vultures. The pilot thanked her, but her superior ordered her back.

After landing, Honey expected a thank you, but she got a slap in the face.

"You disobeyed an order, that's a punishable offense" said Stone

"LS61155 was being trailed by vultures, if I didn't break off, she'd be dead" Honey argued

"No place for maverick heroics in his emperors navy" stone argued

"We don't have an emperor" said Honey

"I may serve the royal family of Litwak city, but our true loyalty is to his majesty, emperor Palpatine. But I wouldn't expect you to understand. Without him there'd be no order in the galaxy, he single handedly ended the clone wars" Stone Shouted

"I don't even know what the clone wars is!" Honey Shouted

"I've lived it, I've seen what those droids can do, they've brought chaos to the galaxy. We bring order, and that's only if our soldiers follow their orders"

"I saved her life. Any self respecting person would've done the same for me, or anyone else in this unit" said Honey

"You're on sanitation duty til further notice, and only when I say so will you be allowed back in a tie" said Stone

"Let me save you the trouble commander, I QUIT!" Honey angrily shouted "And I'm keeping the uniform"

"Fine, whatever, we have a million just like it, don't let the door hit you on the way out" Stone told her

Honey went to her room and grabbed all her belongings before leaving aboard a shuttle, she saved a pilots life and this was the thanks she got? Now she wished Lucy could prove them wrong and be a good leader. The royals of Litwak city were way better rulers than this Palpatine guy she kept hearing about. She let all her friends know she was back before she went home, where all her bees nuzzled her face happily

"We missed you so much" said Bumble

"It's good to be home" said Honey

Honey threw her purse and helmet on the couch, she was tired and hungry, but before she could do anything, she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to reveal zeke who was in normal casual clothing, camo mostly.

"There she is, the empires newest pilot" said Zeke happily

"Hey zeke, listen i-

"I'm so glad to see you, I knew you'd ace the tests in a flash because you're such a special girl. I got you a couple gifts for graduating, and I thought I'd take you out-

"I didn't pass" honey snapped

"What? You didn't?" Zeke asked

"No, I dropped out. They weren't nice to me, and they yelled at me. I saved a pilots life today, and all I got was an insult, and a lecture about some war I've never heard of. I want to learn to fly, but not from them" said Honey

She plopped herself down on her couch and looked at her helmet. Zeke sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out. You'll find a teacher somewhere. I know it" said Zeke

Honey reached into her purse and pulled her pearls zeke gave her out of it, putting them on.

"Where am I going to find a teacher around here?" Honey asked

"Don't you worry about it, I'll handle it. I got connections" said Zeke

"Thanks Zeke, I really appreciate it. Uh, can I still have the gifts?" Honey asked

"Oh you can have them, after you pass a flying test and get your license" said Zeke

"That's fair, I haven't earned them yet" said Honey

"But I will show you what they are, to help motivate you. My friend luke recommended them, his girlfriend runs a jewelry store, said these are popular"

Zeke reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple light blue bags. He took out a silver necklace and bracelet that looked nearly identical to lucys, same look, feel, same heart charms, but there were differences with these and lucys. On the front of the hearts it read 'Property of Honey Potts'. And on the backs of the hearts were an engraving of a bumblebee, and they were even colored black and yellow. Honey loved them and smiled.

"They're beautiful" said Honey

"And they'll look great on you, but you can't have them til after you get your license. Now come on, let's get some food, you hungry?"

Honeys stomach grumbled, she really was hungry.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Zeke

"Just let me change out of this and we can go, it's hot in this uniform" said Honey

(The next day)

Honey was back at work as usual. She stood at the counter, tapping her fingers on her Tie fighter helmet. Where was she going to learn to fly around here she thought. Just as she expected, Lucy walked in like she usually did every couple days, she was with her friend mocho and 4 battle droids. Lucy looked different today, she wore a pink and white dress fit for a queen, a tiara covered with diamonds, and a pearl necklace to go with the jewelry she always saw her wear.

"Queen Lucy has arrived. I'm here for my order" said Lucy

"Hey Lucy, I got your order in the back as you wanted. You look really pretty today" said Honey

"You like my new dress? It was my moms. I got it from my grandpa. My kingdom will be ready for me to rule soon and I need to look the part, I'm getting used to walking in it, mochos helping me. I see you got a tie pilot helmet, bought it from my aunt?" Lucy asked

"No, I joined the imperial navy, but I dropped out. They were rude, and they really don't trust you. I just wanted to learn how to fly" said Honey

"Figures they don't trust me. But miss honey, if you want to learn how to fly, why not just go to my daddy, he knows how to fly, and he can teach you" said Lucy

"He knows how to fly?" Honey asked

"My daddy's the best pilot in the game, and he has a nice collection of starfighters. I'll give you the address and you can go talk to him" said Lucy

"Why thank you princess Lucy, I really appreciate that. This is so exciting I can finally learn from an expert" Honey squealed

After giving her the address to her dads airfield, Honey gave Lucy what she wanted and went on her way to see Rancis. When she got to his airfield, he was surprised to see her but gladly greeted her. She explained her situation to him and agreed to teach her

"It's been a while since I've taught anyone, and I'll gladly teach you, in exchange for my daughter getting free honey buns from you for 3 months" said Rancis

"It's a deal" said Honey

"Terrific, now pick a fighter and I'll give you a manual to look over, training starts tomorrow morning, I'll have you ready in a few days time" said Rancis

Honey looked over the starfighters, there were so many, there were tie fighters, an a wing, b wing, x wing, y wing, arc 170, so many ships she's never heard of. After some thinking, she chose a fighter that looked like a plane to her and looked simple to use. In front of each fighter was a plaque explaining what the ship was since the airfield also acted as a sort of museum for rancis. She looked at the plaque.

'The Incom t-65 x wing is the fighter that killed the Death Star. An almost perfect balance of speed, maneuverability, and defensive shields make this the fighter of choice for rogue squadron. The x wing is equipped with 4 blaster cannons and a number of proton torpedoes. It's powered by 4 engines and requires an onboard Astromech droid for peak performance.'

Honey had made up her mind and chose the x wing as her fighter of choice. Rancis said it was a great choice as it was his first Starfighter to fly. He gave her a manual to study and ordered her back at 9 am to begin her training. Honey stuffed the manual in her purse and went back to work, she was really excited


	68. The hunter and protector pt 3

(Back in the castle)

Johnny was giving some papers to Rancis outside the twins nursery.

"Give these to prince Kevin when hes 7 years old, don't let him see these til you feel the time is right" said Johnny

"What are these?" Rancis asked

"Your son will open an arcade between late August and early October of 2029, he'll need these plans because he will struggle. Ralph will know when to give them" said Johnny

"Are you sure you can't tell me about what happens to my little princess?" Rancis asked

"I'm afraid I can't, my programming won't allow me. Only queen Lucy can override my programming, and she can't speak" said Johnny

A stormtrooper interrupted the 2 by running up to them.

"Your majesty, that killer machine this machine told us about is outside, we can't fight it"

"Leave that to me. Your majesty, I have a plan" said Johnny

In the throne room below, the 800 fired its plasma weapon at the helpless stormtroopers.

"We can't stop this thing!"

"Our mission is to hold it back"

"With what?"

For the 800, this was all too easy. But this was also a huge waste of time, he needed to kill Lucy and fulfill its mission. The last person it shot down was Ralph, who tried to charge at him. The 800 then made its way to the nursery, discarding the weapon it carried. The machine tore off the door to the nursery and was greeted by the cries of the babies.

"I'll kill you both so easily"

"Not if I can help it"

The machine darted it's head to see Johnny smack him with a dresser. Johnny fired his wrist blaster at the 800, but to no effect. Using all his strength, Johnny grabbed one of the 800's arms and was able to snap it off. This infuriated the 800, who knocked Johnny into the wall with the dresser. While he was down, the 800 went for the window and smashed it open. It then went to the crib and pushed it hard toward the window, sending everything in it out towards the ground, 3 stories down.

"You have failed you worthless piece of scrap metal, I have just killed the 2 babies. I will now go down there and finish the job. I will take Queen Lucy outside the game and smash her head open"

Johnny weakly removed the dresser on top of him and laughed

"What is so funny? You lost!"

"You really think you killed the babies did you?" Johnny asked

"Of course I did" said the 800

"Then let's go see together shall we?"

Johnny got up and charged for the 800, sending both bots down to the ground. The 800 threw Johnny off of him and went towards the crying babies. He threw off the blankets to reveal the cries weren't the babies at all, but pillows with tape recorders playing the sounds of baby cries. The machine crushed the tape recorders and went to Johnny

"Where are the babies?"

"They're somewhere safe" said Johnny weakly

(Hidden in the castle)

Rancis and Vanellope were in a private bunker made for the family with their babies in their hands. Both parents bottle fed their kids and held them close.

"You're gonna be safe kids" said Vanellope

"That machine can't get us in here. This was a great plan Johnny had" said Rancis

(Back outside)

The 800 put its foot down on Johnny and began crushing his chest.

"I may not kill the queen today, but I can kill you. And I will kill queen Lucy eventually"

"Not today"

The 800 darted its head and saw Ralph grab him. He threw him on the ground and began crushing him under his large fists. Ralph pounded the machine hard into the ground, til the red eyes flickered off in its head. Ralph turned to Johnny who was dying.

"You did great King Ralph. My mission is now complete. Your grandkids will do great things. Remember my sacrifice to you, and Lucys galactic empire"

"You're gonna be ok, we can get you fixed" Ralph shouted

"Goodbye"

Johnnys injuries from the machine finally took effect, and his head fell to the ground. He was dead, again.

"Your sacrifice will not be forgotten" said Ralph

He picked Johnny up, and carried him inside, wanting to tell Vanellope it was safe now.

(Later that night)

Vanellope was putting the twins to bed in their repaired nursery, singing the lullaby Johnny sang to calm Lucy down.

"Look to the stars, my darling baby kids. Life is strange and vast, filled with wonders and joys" Vanellope sang

Outside the nursery, Felix was giving the bad news to Ralph and Rancis.

"I did everything I could, he's gone. He won't turn back on" said Felix

"Such a shame, he was a good machine" said Ralph

"If it wasn't for him, our little Lucy would be dead" said Rancis

"For that, we owe him our thanks, and hope our little Lucy becomes the best queen she can be" said Vanellope

Rancis and Vanellope went to their room to rest while Felix and Ralph went to the attic. Felix pulled a blanket off Johnny, to show he was repaired, though lifeless.

"I put him here like you asked brother" said Felix

"Thanks Felix. One day we'll find a way to repair him" said Ralph

"Here's to the future brother" said Felix

(The future)

Johnny woke up on a table in a sort of lab, and Lucy was there, albeit in her casual clothes.

"Rb117, arise" said Lucy

The droid complied, and sat up, his body was different, he looked stronger now, and he was covered in flesh.

"Queen Lucy, you survived. What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, but I need your help, and you need this skin for the time stream" said Lucy

"Time stream?"

"I can explain that" said Kit smoreline

"We have a mission for you. A disgruntled citizen got hold of a terminator and is planning to send it back in time to stop me from existing. I tried to stop him but the machine got away. It's probably headed for terminator resistance as we speak. We gotta get you there, you have to protect me at all costs" said Lucy

"Understood your majesty" said RB117

"You'll need a nickname in case anyone asks for a name, just in case" said Kevin

"Understood your majesties. I think I'll call myself Johnny, so simple I think"


	69. Honeys flight training pt 2

(Later that evening)

Honey was preparing to settle down for the night. She changed into her pajamas and put her pearls into her jewelry box, it was the only jewelry she owned besides her earrings. She climbed into bed and turned on her bedside lamp, looking over the flight manual for the x wing fighter rancis gave to her

"You still reading that manual?" Stinger asked

"I wanna be the best so I gotta study" said Honey

"Honey you know zeke will just give you those things at a later date, you don't have to learn to fly" said Buzz

"I do want to learn to fly, I've had this passion since I was a little girl all those years ago. Plus with a pilots license I can expand my business. And I really want that necklace, always looks so pretty on Lucy and some of her classmates. Might even wear it full time like she does" said Honey

"Now you're sounding like Lucy" said Bumble

"I've never owned jewelry before coming here and I like what zeke gives me. I want my pilots license and I want that necklace and bracelet, maybe I can't be prettier than Lucy but I can be close" Honey snapped

Her bees flew back a little startled hearing that.

"Sorry" said Honey "but in all seriousness I don't just want them given to me, I want to earn them. I want to earn my pilots license no matter how long it takes, only then will I feel I've earned my reward from zeke"

"We understand. Just don't stay up too late if you're serious about this" said Bumble

Her bees flew to their beds on honeys dresser and nestled themselves under their blankets.

"Jewelry or not, we still think you're as beautiful as ever" said Bumble

"It's not just about the jewelry, it's about fulfilling a passion I've had since I was younger" said Honey "I want this more than anything. And sorry for snapping at you guys like that, don't know what came over me"

"Don't turn into Lucy on us" said Bumble

"Oh I would never do that. Will you guys be ok here by yourselves tomorrow?"

"We'll be fine, you go do your training" said Buzz

"I'll bring back some food for dinner. I know with rancis he'll be fair with me" said Honey

"Whatever you say. Goodnight honey" said Stinger

"Goodnight guys"

Honey then went back to reading her manual, making sure she knew everything rancis might ask her.

(The next morning)

Rancis was arriving at his airfield with a big smile on his face. It had been ages since he taught anyone to fly. He went to a building where his office and equipment was held and saw a tie fighter pilot standing outside the door. The pilot stood at attention seeing him.

"Cadet Honey Potts reporting for duty"

"Honey, is that you? Where'd you get that uniform?" Rancis asked

Honey removed her helmet to speak to rancis.

"I was a member of the imperial navy for a week, I didn't fit in. I spent 20 minutes in a tie fighter" said Honey

"You flew a tie fighter? You're braver than I thought. I personally don't fly the tie line of starfighters, pretty dangerous. I gotta say I'm really glad you wanted to learn from me, I don't really have a lot to do all day around here besides fly" said Rancis

"Nobody else works here or comes for lessons?" Honey asked

"Imperials took all my business. They promise adventure and excitement in another game to the npc's. It's lonely doing my job but I have a love of flying thanks to my wife. It's nice you have a flight suit, tie suits are good suits, trained my kids in tie suits. Just let me change and we'll get you aboard a trainer, you up for a visit to my daughters kingdom for breakfast?" Rancis asked

"It'd be an honor your majesty" said Honey

Honey was given a seat in Rancis' office while he went to change. She looked at pictures he had on his wall, plenty of his family, and moments of his kids passing their flight training. She hoped to one day have a family, hopefully her relationship with zeke worked out. Til then she planned to get some experience with kids at the local orphanage after she completed her training.

Rancis came out minutes later in a pilots uniform like honeys, and he led her to an x wing fighter trainer, which had all the functions of a normal x wing but had 2 cockpit seats, 1 for the instructor and 1 for the trainee. The 2 strapped themselves in and prepared for takeoff.

"Your majesty-

"You can just call me Rancis you know"

"Sorry, force of habit. Rancis, would it be ok if I took the controls for takeoff? I know how to get to lucys kingdom, I do have a little flight experience. And I did read the manual thoroughly" said Honey

"Of course, and I'll be in control of the master controls in case you mess up. Go on miss potts, surprise me" said Rancis

Both of them put their helmets on and Honey began the takeoff. She slowly lifted the ship off the ground and began flying up towards the sky. For some reason, honey was taking the ship towards Kaon.

"What are you doing? We can't fly that way, the seekers-

"I want to test something. I just want to wish some friends a good morning" said Honey

Soon enough, 3 fighter jets flew around the trainer.

"Attention, you are entering restricted Decepticon airspace. Turn around immediately or we will-

"Morning Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker"

"Oh hey honey, what's going on?" Skywarp asked

"I'm learning to fly" said Honey

"Really? Congrats" said Thundercracker

"Come back when you get your license, we can have a race" said Starscream

"Of course, but only if you let king rancis and his family have rights to fly over the city" said Honey

"Bring your case to lord Megatron, that's up to him to decide" said Starscream

The 3 seekers turned away and let Honey and rancis go.

"It's nice having villains for friends. Never thought I'd say that" said Honey

Honey took a small lap over the city before making the trip to lucys kingdom. Upon reaching outer space, Rancis took control, knowing honey wanted to look at her surroundings. She had a big smile on her face, she felt so happy being in outer space, with the planet below her. Lucys castle was big and white, and Rancis told her she got the inspiration from riding space mountain on their vacation to Disney.

Several ships surrounded the station which Rancis pointed out. The biggest one was a Lucrehulk which honey was already familiar with, these would hold supplies and protect against larger threats as well as give repairs to droids. Lucys command ships were known as Providence Class Dreadnoughts, and her smaller cruisers were known as Muunificent class frigates, which would patrol the kingdom and protect the planetary colonies.

Rancis let Lucy know he was arriving and she let him land in the main hangar bay. Upon landing, Honey noticed a large amount of droids, small and big. They all had their weapons pointed at her but not Rancis. They didn't know her yet, but she was no less nervous. Up high in the hangar was a large sign for all new arrivals.

'Welcome to Lucy 1, the main command center and castle for Queen Lucys galactic empire. This kingdom was made possible by a generous donation from the Trade Federation, Intergalactic Banking Clan, and the confederacy of independent systems. Enjoy your visit and don't upset the queen'

Honey felt nervous seeing that last sentence, but shook the thought away. She was led down several hallways, past work stations and giant cannons and laser batteries. She and Rancis were led into a large dining room with a nice view out into space. The table had 3 chairs and 3 sets of plates set up. Lucys royal crest was emblazoned over the table as well as the plates, Lucy went all out in decorating. The dining room was really nice. Honey looked out into space and smiled

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Lucy had arrived into the dining room, wearing her pajamas, my little pony slippers, and her fluffy white and purple bathrobe. She gave her dad a hug before sitting down. Several droid chefs wheeled in plates of food and set them on the table.

"I must say Lucy, you did a nice job with the decorating" said Honey

"Why're you're still standing, have a seat, droids, make her comfortable. Treat her like me"

"Roger roger"

Honey was grabbed by lucys droids and forced into a seat. They removed her boots and began massaging her feet, hard. They also tore off her armor, leaving her only in her flight jumpsuit. The droids had a strong grip, but it also felt relaxing.

"Wow, this feels so good" said Honey with a big smile

"I know. Now dig in everyone. Daddy you have your business, and I have mine" said Lucy

A droid walked up to Lucy with some papers.

"Your majesty, the my little ponies are settling down perfectly, but they want independence"

"Request denied, next issue" said Lucy with a mouthful of eggs

While Lucy dealt with her issues, Rancis explained how the training would go

"Your training will take as long as you make it. We'll go over simple moves, controls, fly some laps, learn some combat, and your final test will be a combat test in another game. You up to the challenge?" Rancis asked

"Absolutely" said Honey "oh a little to the left, I keep my stress near my shoulders"

"Roger roger"

"Terrific. Enjoy your breakfast miss potts" said Rancis "I'll have you with a license in no time"


	70. Honeys flight training pt 3

After breakfast, Honey was allowed to walk the castle a bit while Rancis had some time with his daughter. He felt so proud of Lucy starting her kingdom. She had several planets and colonies under her control which she seemed to care about. Honey made her way to the main hangar where she saw a lone battle droid struggling to lift something heavy, something pill shaped and green colored. She rushed over to the droid and helped it out

"Thank you miss potts, pleasure to meet you, queen Lucy likes talking about you"

"She does?" Honey asked a little surprised

"Oh sure, you're one of those people she really trusts. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Rb117"

"Nice to meet you. So what is this thing and where's it going?" Honey asked

117 led her to a droid gunship and loaded it into a missile pod.

"This here's going to the pony planet, they're complaining food isn't growing. This is filled with some special mixture Queen Lucy made in her lab, just shoot it in the ground and it'll make crops grow fast. With the queens food demand they'll need this"

"I heard she rejected their plea for independence" said Honey

"They don't fully trust her. Queen Lucy believes if she gives one colony independence they'll all want it, then us being here would mean nothing. As much as they refuse to believe it the colonies need us. Dangers are hidden out here, snuck in during the coding. Pirates, raiders, monsters, they're out there. But we can take them. Thanks for the help" said 117

Honey went to the trainer x wing to wait for rancis when she saw a burning droid gunship crash into the hangar. Black and yellow colored droids rushed in with hoses, but they didn't really look good at their job, despite eventually putting out the fire

"Hope all her droids aren't this dumb" said Honey to herself

Rancis came back not too long after with Lucy who changed her outfit, she wore a light blue colored version of her dress from yesterday now. She hugged her daddy goodbye promising to be home for dinner before turning to leave.

"Alright honey, time to get back to the city, start from phase one" said Rancis

"Come on, can't we fly up here?" Honey asked

"You're not ready for space flight" said Rancis

"Sure I am. Let me show you my skills" said Honey

Rancis agreed to let her prove herself, and let her take off from the hangar. She showed off some flips and spins around the station, as well as several other moves rancis told her to demonstrate. She even flew in perfect formation with some droid tri fighthers and vultures.

"Impressive, how do you know all this stuff?" Rancis asked

"Your son taught me many things when he worked for me. Also I spent a lot of time in the simulators at the imperial flight academy. I'm up to date with all these capital ships as well as the imperials ships" said Honey

"Return to the city at once. I want to know what you know about these ships" said Rancis

Honey did what she was told, and upon returning to Rancis' airfield, he quizzed her on various ships. Rancis showed her a star destroyer and asked her to name the weak points to destroy it.

"Take our the reactor on the bottom as well as the 2 dome shield generators on the bridge, then take out the command deck." Said Honey

"Correct. Tell me about these ships"

Rancis showed her some pictures of different tie fighters.

"Sienar systems tie line of starfighters. Tie fighter, interceptor, bomber. Very cheap and expendable ships, the bomber is more armored but slow. The interceptor is fast but has all the same problems as the normal tie" said Honey

"Impressive. Now tell me what you can about my daughters ships" said Rancis as he gave her some pictures of lucys ships

"Vulture droid, simple like the tie and dangerous in numbers. Droid tri fighter, made for dogfighting and very capable ship. Lucrehulk, trade federation ship, heavy battleship and mainly designed to carry cargo and freight. Muunificent, banking clan ship. Heavily armed but weak in the bridge if shields are low, common clone wars ship yet I still don't know what the clone wars is, or a separatist. Providence-

"Ok I get it you're smart. My son teach you all this?" Rancis asked

"I was taught about these ships at the imperial flight academy. In case lucy needs to be overthrown they taught me about all she had. They said her stuff was outdated, is that true?" Honey asked

"To an extent. But if my daughters using droids she must know what she's doing. I'm assuming you have combat training?" Rancis asked

"Was the top of my class in that regard as well as the studying. I aced all the simulations and saved a fellow pilots life before I left." Said Honey

"Then I can't believe I'm saying this, but there's really not much I can teach you you probably don't know. All you really need is a final combat test" said Rancis

"Wow really?" Honey asked

"Yep, and I have just the game. I wanna see what you got. Surprise me. There are 3 licenses I can give you, the best one you have to pass all the tests to get, it'll let you fly anything" said Rancis

"Then what're we waiting for? I got a bucket list item to finish" said Honey

Rancis took her into the Internet and took her to a website full of emulators. He took her to the game Star Wars rogue squadron 2, and picked out a level labeled Battle of Endor.

"This will be the perfect final test, you'll be given your objectives for licenses during gameplay. Beat all 3 objectives for the best. If you ever feel like you're about to die, hit the panic button and you'll be sent back here no problem. You know where it is right?" Rancis asked

"Of course I do" said Honey

"Then good luck"

Rancis shoved her in the level and honey found herself in an x wing with a bunch of other rebel ships. A button started flashing on her console

"All craft, prepare to jump into hyperspace"

Honey pushed the button and went into light speed, it was a strange feeling she thought. She came out of hyperspace with the fleet over an earth like planet, and in front of her was a planet sized space station under construction

"What the heck is that thing? Wait, don't I know this story? One of moms bedtime stories maybe. What am I saying?" Honey asked herself

"Break off the attack. Pull up, all craft pull up"

All the ships in front of her turned away from the space station, and she followed suit. She was horrified seeing over a dozen star destroyers and a super star destroyer behind the fleet. Her targeting computer showed hundreds of tie fighters approaching. She was scared

"Rancis if you can hear me you're more crazier than Lucy!"


	71. Honeys flight training pt 4

Before long, hundreds of tie fighters came into view and began attacking honey and the rest of the fleet. A message appeared on the lenses of honeys helmet

'Protect the medical frigate'

She was shown which of the ships was the medical frigate through the helmet lenses, and she made her way towards it. All over space she saw green and red laser blasts and explosions. Honey began to panic, but she tried to keep her cool as she blasted at the tie fighters attacking the fleet. Honey kept close to the ship, never straying too far. She flew and blasted tie fighters for several minutes, eventually overcoming her fear of being out here.

"Bombers coming, point 03"

"We gotta take out those bombers"

"Honey, you need to take out all the tie bombers threatening the medical ship or you will fail the test" said Rancis through her helmet

"Copy that" said Honey

Honey turned towards a squadron of tie bombers firing missiles at the frigate. She focused solely on the bombers, taking them out one by one, expertly avoiding the laser blasts shot at her. Soon enough, she took out all the bombers.

"Alright that's the last of them, good work red 8"

"Thank you. This is actually pretty fun. That license and jewelry's as good as mine" said Honey

"You're sounding like my daughter" said Rancis

"Whatever" said Honey as she rolled her eyes under her helmet

"Only the fighters are attacking, I wonder what those star destroyers are waiting for?"

Honey didn't think of that, there was definitely something wrong she thought. And there definitely was, as a large green laser fired from the unfinished space station and destroyed a large capital ship instantly, frightening her.

"That blast came from the Death Star! That things operational"

"That things called a Death Star? How am I supposed to fight that thing?" Honey asked

She began hyperventilating, until she felt something crawling on her legs, she looked to see her bees.

"Guys, how'd you get here?" Honey asked

"We snuck in your purse and sat on your boots when you got here" said Buzz

"Oh, well what a pleasant surprise" said Honey

"YES I SAID CLOSER, move as close as you can and engage those star destroyers at point blank range. We'll last Longer than we will against that Death Star, and we might just take a few of them with us"

Another message appeared on honeys lenses, to destroy 1 star destroyer.

"I'm sorry rancis, but are you 'censor' serious?" Honey shouted

Her bees gasped.

"Honey, language" said Stinger

"I'm an adult and I can say what I want. But he wants 1 x wing to fight directly against a star destroyer? That's where I draw the line" said Honey

"Honey you're not alone, you can do this" said Bumble

"We believe in you" said Stinger

"Think of that pilots license, think of the reward from zeke. Think of how far you've grown since living in that stupid website" said Buzz

Honey thought for a moment, and he was right. She wasn't some sheltered and scared little girl anymore, this was her life now.

"Alright. I'm going for the shield generators on the bridge, then I gotta take out the reactor below, then destroy the command deck"

All the turbo lasers on the star destroyer in front of her began firing their weapons at her and the fleet. Honey flew high up and took out the side ion cannons as well as a few of the turbo laser batteries. She then made her way behind the ship and fired at the domed shield generators on the bridge, while avoiding the lasers fired at her.

They took a lot of hits, but honey was able to take down both the generators while other fighters took out the reactor.

"The shields are down, take out the bridge"

Honey turned her attention to the destroyers bridge, and the destroyer turned all its lasers on her. Honey fired several torpedoes into the bridge before pulling away.

"Watch out the ships going down"

Honey watched as the destroyer took a sharp turn and started going down. Honey was told she was now cleared for a pilots license, but rancis told her if she chose to do the 3rd objective, she'd be allowed to fly whenever she'd like and whatever she'd like.

"The shield is down! Commence the attack on the Death Stars main reactor"

"You don't have to do this honey" rancis told her

"I think I will. I want to prove my worth" said Honey

Honey steered her ship in the direction of the Death Star and followed many other fighters towards it. Her bees thought she went crazy and urged her to give up, but she didn't listen.

"I can do this, I can do this"

Within minutes, Honey was over the surface of the Death Star and was given her final objective

'Destroy Death Star 2'

All over the surface, half built turbo laser cannons fired at her and the others, but honey knew to stay close to the ground. She followed a ship known as the millennium falcon down a large hole and into the unfinished battle station.

"I've locked onto the strongest power source. It should be the power generator"

"Stay alert, we can run out of space real fast"

The falcon wasn't kidding, the tunnel was tight and packed, and the fact she was being followed by tie fighters didn't reassure her, but she didn't give up. Her bees watched on her helmet as she expertly navigated the tight corners and to the center of the station. They were all in awe. She was ordered to take down a power generator, which she quickly did as the falcon fired torpedoes at the core. She followed the falcon through a tunnel as the generator exploded.

"Good work red 8, now we have to escape before this thing blows"

"Honey we have to go, you'll never make it" Bumble frightfully told her

"Yes push the button" Stinger shouted

Honey didn't listen to her bees, she had to concentrate. She slowed down to turn corners and went fast when she could. Luckily for her bees honey didn't need to eject, as she safely made it out of the station before the thing exploded. Her bees cheered while honey grew a big smile on her face. She was sent out of the game where rancis waited for her, surprised. She picked her purse up off the ground and removed her helmet.

"Miss potts, you are the craziest and bravest person I've ever met. You've definitely earned your license. Come with me and we'll go get you one. Congrats" said Rancis

(That night)

Honey was preparing for bed and trying to call Zeke one last time, she couldn't reach him, she wanted to tell him the good news. Eventually she gave up trying, but she was so excited to have passed her test, Rancis even promised her her own ship. Her bees climbed into their beds as honey put her pearls in her jewelry box and let her hair down.

"You were great today honey, and I know zeke will be proud of you" said Bumble

"I know he will. He's probably busy with work. I'll try again in the morning" said Honey

Honey kissed her bees on the heads before climbing into her bed.

"Goodnight guys"

"Goodnight honey"

(Hours later)

In the dead of night, Bumble woke up, thirsty. Honey was dead asleep while buzz and Stinger slept in different positions, Stinger on his back and buzz drooling into his pillow. Bumble flew to the kitchen sink to get a drink of water. After filling her belly she prepared to fly back, but was startled when the door opened. It was dark, and she couldn't see the intruders well, but she saw green eye lenses, Death troopers. They moved quietly, 1 going into honeys room. She snuck back in to see one lone trooper putting something on her nightstand, before putting something on honey. The trooper covered her up upon seeing she was cold, before rubbing his hand against her hair. Soon enough, the troopers left, quietly and quickly as they entered.

Bumble couldn't see what was left on the nightstand, but she went to Honey to see what was on her. She removed the blanket just enough to see, and she smiled, Honey would love it in the morning.

(The next morning)

Honey awoke as her alarm went off. She rubbed her eyes and put on her glasses before going to her bees, nudging them awake.

"Morning guys"

Her bees rose from their beds and their eyes widened with awe

"What?" Honey asked

"Your neck" said Stinger

Honey rushed to her bathroom mirror to look, and on her neck was the heart necklace zeke promised her. It looked so beautiful on her. She smiled with glee, he must've put it on her while she was sleeping. As she went to change she saw the bracelet he gave her too which she quickly put on behind her watch, before seeing a note.

'Congrats on the license. I have a special surprise for you. Meet me at the front of the castle at 6, I'll be waiting for you'

"I wonder what he has in mind" Bumble asked

"I don't know but I can't wait. Til then, come on guys, time to get ready for work" said Honey

(That afternoon)

Rancis lied on the floor of his big office, playing with toy ships and planes. He was in his normal kid body.

"This is General rancis, protect the aircraft carrier at all costs. Oh no we're losing power. Reroute all power to the main guns"

"Rancis? Is that you?"

Rancis was startled, he turned to see Honey standing at his door. He got up and kicked the toys away before glitching to his adult body.

"Honey, what a surprise" said Rancis

"You can turn into a kid?" Honey asked

"I was originally a kid. This games coding allows anyone who ever had a kid body to glitch between a kid and adult at will. Go on, try it, you told me you were a kid once. Just close your eyes and think hard"

Honey did just that, even if she didn't understand it. Easily enough, she turned into her little girl form which she hadn't been in years. Rancis glitched back to his kid form and sat down.

"You look good as a kid. See you got your reward. You remind me a lot of my daughter. Just like you she's beautiful, smart, talented, she never gives up" said Rancis

"I'm flattered" said Honey before she glitched back to her adult form

"So what brings you here?" He asked

"Well just because I graduated doesn't mean we can't hang out and have lunch. I brought wings from tappers. I wanted to keep you company, because we're friends" said Honey

"You want to hang out with me?" He asked surprised

"Of course"

That made rancis very happy, and he invited her to have a seat.

(Later)

Honey was preparing to head out to see zeke. She got on some fresh clothes and braided her hair, as well as admired her necklaces in the mirror.

"You're beautiful honey, can we go now?" Stinger asked

"Your necklace isn't going anywhere" said Buzz

"Alright, lets-

Before she could do anything, the doorbell rang. Honey grabbed her purse which her bees flew into and then went to answer it. Outside the door was a large scary looking cyborg type man and several battle droids, whether they were lucys she didn't know.

"Greetings Honey Potts, I am General Grievous, leader of the droid army. Your services are required"

"I'm sorry but I have plans I can't miss" Honey told him

Grievous placed a lightsaber hilt under her head, frightening her

"I insist"

Her glasses were taken from her and she was forcibly taken by the droids who put a blindfold over her eyes.

"Is this necessary? I'm blind! I can't see without my glasses" she shouted

Honey couldn't see a thing, but all she knew was she was thrown in some kind of spaceship outside, and had her clothes forcibly removed despite how much she fought. The droids put something else on her before dragging her someplace else. When she was finally allowed her glasses back, she saw she was in Lucys dining room wearing a beautiful yellow dress and heels. Zeke sat at a table wearing a nice black suit while battle droids with classical instruments came in and started playing classical music.

"You look lovely honey. Surprise. In honor of your license I have arranged a romantic dinner, just you, me, and your bees" said Zeke

Honey was surprised, but very flattered. For the next 2 hours the 2 talked, ate a romantic dinner, and danced a little in the room. It was very romantic with all the stars out in space. She didn't question how zeke set this up but she didn't care, she loved every minute of it. Near the end of the visit, her bees lied on the table as the droids cleaned up. Honey and zeke held hands and looked out at the stars, saying how beautiful the other was. Bumble watched them, happy for honey. Much to her surprise, honey and zeke got closer, looked at each other's eyes, and kissed. Bumble shed some tears

"Our little honeys growing up" said Bumble

"I think he's the one for her" said Stinger

"Wake me up when we get out of here" replied Buzz


	72. A field trip, a Padawan, and trouble

(The next morning, lucys castle, her bedroom)

"We got your clothes all ready, casual outfit right?"

"Of course" said Lucy

"Ready for your field trip to the smorelines farm?"

"Yes. And after the upgrades I did to it, as well as to mochos code, I hope the others like it too" said Lucy

As Lucy finished changing, her droids brought her tiara to her, which she refused to wear, which shocked her droids

"I don't control the smoreline farm, and the tiaras too flashy for a field trip there" said Lucy

"But your pearls aren't?" A droid asked

"Pearls are now a permanent part of my appearance, I like them. Plus they're hidden under my jacket. I'll wear my tiara when I come back tonight. Now will someone fetch me my purse please?" Lucy asked

"Roger roger"

"I'm inviting mocho for dinner tonight so make sure a set of plates is set for him. Today's the day the my little ponies are to send me a portion of their crop for the castle, make sure it's collected while I'm gone please? Also we need energon to keep the heat running so please pick up a shipment from cybertron today too. I'll be back at 4, can I trust you guys to handle things?" Lucy asked

"Roger roger" said all the droids

Lucy slung her purse over her shoulder and went to the main hangar bay where sky lynx was arriving to take her to the smorelines farm. Twilight wished her a good morning as she boarded. Lucy then went to sit next to Christie. Kevin meanwhile was talking with Jr while norville slept a little.

"It's almost ready Lodhi. My toy store opens tonight and my arcade will open in just a few days. My first real businesses" said Kevin

"I'm so happy for you Kevin" said jr

"And I'll even have my own apartment, Lucy has her castle and I'll have this as my home away from home. It'll have a tv, couch, loaded with games and food and you're always welcome to spend the night if you need to" said Kevin

"I'd like zat" said Jr

After picking up the rest of the class at their homes, sky lynx made his way to the smorelines farm. Upon arriving, the house looked different. Instead of a normal old farmhouse like the class knew, the house looked like a plantation style mansion, 3 floors with a nice white color. The class was in awe, while Lucy smiled. Upon being led inside by Fudge, the class was led to a library to sit and wait. The library had a big painting of the family hanging over the fireplace, but something was different, mocho had normal sized legs like them. Mocho and cinnamon came in with their parents, and much to the classes surprise, mocho had normal sized legs instead of his small rabbit legs. He also wore what appeared to be Kevin's pants, but no shoes.

"Thanks for the spare pants Kevin, but your shoes didn't fit me" said Mocho

"Vot happened to you? You're taller" said Norville

"I altered his code. Super easy for me. Now mocho can talk to us without looking up" said Lucy

The class was amazed at mochos new look, he looked a little more normal now.

"Good morning everyone, welcome to our farm, I'm fudge, this is my husband Kit. It is an honor to have you all here to learn about our farm and how it impacts the game"

"Before we begin, allow me to give a little backstory. We originally came from a game called candy hollow, and we had a hard life there. We were shunned, outcasts, nobody liked us. We were the poorest family in the game, barely surviving. Then we moved here, and our luck changed. We now have this beautiful house, we're the richest family in the farmlands, this is stuff we could only dream about back in our old game" Kit shared with the class "most of our luck we have to thank for Princess Lucy, she accepted my son, made him feel special. After that we all started opening up and now have successful businesses"

"Now if you'll all follow me and my sister we'll begin with our tour" said Mocho

Mocho and cinnamon led the class to a barn outside filled with animals.

"Here is where we keep the animals my sister doesn't decide to slaughter for food. We have cows, chickens, pigs, they each do something different for us. It's also where we keep some of our family pets. Please don't be surprised seeing them" said Mocho

The class was led to the back of the barn where the pets were kept. Cinnamons pet was oddly enough, a pony, brown with white spots, and it was named chocolate dreams.

"You laugh at my pet and I will hurt you" cinnamon threatened

"You like ponies?" Twilight asked

"Real ones. Not fake cartoon magical creatures like you" said Cinnamon

"Ok that's hurtful" said Twilight

Fudges pet was sleeping in its own comfy stall, it was a deer named nougat. Another stall had mochos pet slime cat starlight happily bouncing around. Kits pet was named screwball, and she looked to be made out of flower petals and was the size of a dog.

"We care deeply for our pets, we make sure they and all the other animals live nice and comfortable with plenty to eat and drink" said Cinnamon as she scratched her pony's head

Cinnamon led the next part of the tour, showing off places where meat was stored, as well as where she killed animals for food, that was until twilight stopped her. Cinnamon explained while yes it was cruel it was important to feed the game, and the animals multiply pretty well and regenerate or something like that. Cinnamon ended her part of the tour showing off special tools and equipment.

Kit led the tour next, showing off the many crops the family grew. Some had weird mutations due to magic tricks gone wrong.

"A lot of our food is sold to local restaurants in the city, and we are also proud supporters of Lucys empire so a portion of our next harvest in a month will go to her castle in exchange for a fee. All our food is inspected carefully before we ship it out to the stores and restaurants"

"Uh mr smoreline, why are some of these carrots white?" Annaween asked

"Sometimes magic can backfire and cause weird mutations. I can assure you they aren't dangerous" said Kit

"Purple potatoes aren't dangerous?" Petermint asked

"And brown tomatoes?" Asked Kevin

"I can assure you these will be fixed before we sell them to anyone, and none of the food you kids eat is made from the mutated veggies now moving on" said Kit

Fudge took on the rest of the tour showing the kids where the food was packed, as well as a map of all the places their food went to. The kids were amazed at how much of the map was colored, the smorelines had a bigger influence on the game than they thought. When it was all over the kids were treated to a big lunch in the dining room, no mutated veggies though. After being allowed to play a bit the kids were all taken home to end the trip, but not before Lucy invited mocho to her castle for dinner.

"I'd be honored" said Mocho

"Tonight you'll feast like a king" Lucy told him before she left aboard sky lynx

After sky lynx took off, the smorelines went back into their home.

"This was a nice experience" said Fudge

(Honeys hive, around the same time)

Honey was at work as she usually was a few days a week, wanting to close up soon to head to the orphanage to help kids out. She only had one person in the store, one of lucys anger management friends, a big strong man wearing battle armor known only as The Doom Slayer, or Doomguy, depending on who you asked. Honey watched from behind the counter as he browsed, she and her bees were intimidated by his appearance. He was known for his bad anger, and he smelled of demon blood.

"He's lucys friend?" Bumble asked

"He's freaky" said Stinger

"From an M rated game no less" said Buzz

"He may be intimidating but everyone has a good side, even someone like him" Honey explained

The doom slayer approached the counter and put several treats on it for honey to bag up, paying her with currency from his game

"You smell really nice, and have nice hair"

"Why thanks, and you smell like, uh, what is that smell?" Honey asked

"That's the blood of a cacodemon" said the doom slayer

"What's a cacodemon?" Honey asked

"You don't want to know" he explained before leaving

Honey and her bees shuddered at the thought of what that might be as she closed up the store. Honey went to her office to gather her stuff.

"It feels nice I can finally do this. Helping those less fortunate. I just hope the kids will like me" said Honey

"I'm sure they will, twilights class likes you" said Buzz

Before honey could finish up, her computer beeped, her cameras caught something. In the store was a kid, stuffing treats into a backpack. Honey ran to the aisle the kid was in, it was a girl with black hair and blue eyes. She looked tired and a little hungry, and wore clothes she'd never seen before. The girl was startled seeing her and put her hands up, but then she looked at Honey closely.

"Master Jinara? Is that you?" The girl asked

"Who? I'm sorry you must be-

"You're not her, you sound different. And my master was taller" said the girl

"I'm confused" said Honey

Before more could be said, a man rushed into the store holding a gun. Police sirens were heard outside. The man grabbed honey and held her at gunpoint in front of several death troopers

"Listen to me, I'm gonna walk and you're not gonna follow or else I blow this chicks brains out YOU HEAR ME!?"

Honey was frightened and so were her bees, but the fear didn't last long as the weapon flew out of the mans hands and into the girls. The troopers shot the man before taking him away. Honey was surprised

"You're a Jedi?" Honey asked

"I was, not anymore. My names Sophie"

Honey questioned the girl, she was 8 years old, and had no family. Honey offered to take her to the orphanage but she refused. Honey wouldn't listen and had to drag her into her car to take her to the orphanage. It was a 20 minute drive from her store, a big 3 story building was the orphanage, it looked really nice. And inside was also nice, every kid had their own room with a tv she learned, and upon talking with the staff, she learned Sophie had already been living there for several months, but kept escaping, why would she leave?

Sophie was taken to her room for food while Honey was taken to the orphanage head, a man named Hans. He had a shaved head and was a strong looking man.

"Sophie is troubled, I want nothing more but to help her. Kids in this game don't stay orphans long miss Potts, most kids stay no longer than a month before adoption, we have many families willing to help out. Sophie's been in and out for 3 months, she won't stay long enough to find a family. After seeing her past I can understand that. Of course we all have pasts we like to forget, even I"

"What was your past?" Honey asked

Hans hit a button under his desk and a secret compartment opened in the wall. In it was a uniform, military, and a yellow radiation suit. The uniform was of a commander, a Nazi commander.

"You were-

"Yes, I'm a former wolfenstein commandant. I was stationed in the nuclear remains of Manhattan in the American territories. I was killed everyday for a long time before I realized what horrible people the Nazi regime was filled with. I begged the queen to let me live here, I gave a public apology and have dedicated my life to doing good, and helping kids is what I want to do" said Hans

"So what happened to Sophie?" Honey asked concerned

"You really want to know?" Hans asked

Honey nodded. Hans grabbed some paperwork and a VR looking helmet.

"The helmet will show her past in her game, this paperwork will give you some info about things she dealt with. Come back tomorrow after going over this stuff if you really care about helping her. Right now she's the only kid here, that'll change in the morning. Again kids move fast here"

Honey then went home and began going over the paperwork. She saw words like Jedi, clone wars, separatist, and order 66 in bold. She didn't know a lot about this stuff so she went on her computer.

"Better get comfy guys" said Honey to her bees "Guess it's finally time to see what this clone wars is"

Honey typed down clone wars on her computer and got many references, before ending up on a site called Wookiepedia, a Star Wars Wikipedia site. She began looking through articles.

'The clone wars was a major 3 year war between the galactic republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The war is named after the army of clone troopers used by the republic against the Confederacy's battle droid army'

'Clone troopers were highly trained soldiers in the grand army of the republic. Clones were bred from the DNA of a bounty hunter named Jango Fett on the planet of Kamino'

'The confederacy of Independent systems was made up of thousands of star systems who seceded from the republic on the grounds of excessive taxation and corruption in the Galactic republic'

'Jedi were peacekeepers in the galactic republic, forced to be generals when the clone wars erupted'

It seemed to Honey that Sophie lived a weird and interesting life in her world. She was almost ready to see what was in the helmet. She just had 1 thing left to look at, what was Order 66? She typed it into Wikipedia and began reading

'Order 66, or clone protocol 66, was a top secret order identifying all Jedi as traitors to the galactic republic and, therefore, subject to summary execution by the grand army of the republic. The order was programmed into the grand army clone troopers through the control chips implanted in their brains, making it impossible for the clones to disobey the command to turn against their Jedi generals. In secret, order 66 was the means by which the Sith intended to bring about the Fall of the Jedi Order'

Honey was shocked reading this, she was now hesitant to see what happened to Sophie, but she put the helmet on anyway, she saw memories of Sophie in what appeared to be a spaceship interior. In front of her was a clone.

"Hey Sophie, ready for a rematch later?"

"You bet commander Sky, but right now I gotta find my master" said Sophie

"I'll take you to her"

The 2 walked through the ship, passing other clones before reaching another room. Honey was surprised to see Sophie's master resembled her, but didn't wear glasses. She also sounded different.

"Padawan Sophie, good to see you. We have new orders, we're to move out for Felucia shortly, help master Secura with the droid army there"

"Yes master jinara" said Sophie

"Hang on, I'm getting a message, it's from the supreme chancellor" said Sky

Jinara said a couple more things before feeling something bad in her. She got on the ground, clutching her forehead

"Master, what's wrong?" Sophie asked

"Somethings wrong" said Jinara

Sophie turned to sky, who was talking to supposedly chancellor Palpatine, but he looked different.

"Execute Order 66"

Sky put away his hologram device and slowly raised his blaster at Sophie.

"Commander Sky?"

Sophie was frightened, and became even more frightened when Jinara threw her lightsaber at the clones chest, killing him.

"What was that? Why did the commander just-

"Padawan, we are not safe here. I sense something bad is happening, the clones are turning against us. We need to leave this game. Use the maintenance tunnels, I'll meet you at the escape pods. They will kill you Sophie, do not hesitate with them"

"Yes master"

The 2 ran out of the room and were confronted by clones who opened fire on them as they split up.

"I see the Padawan, shoot to kill"

The clones fired at Sophie, but she deflected their blasts back at them. She reached the maintenance tunnels, and honey could tell she was scared.

"What's going on? Why are the clones doing this?" Sophie asked herself

"Master Jinara's taken out multiple troops, shoot to kill"

"Any sign of the Padawan?"

"Negative, but we'll keep looking"

Sophie kept moving through the ship before reaching a room full of escape pods. She began to try to activate one as her master came in deflecting shots. There were too many clones

"Sophie hurry, I can't hold them forever" Jinara shouted

Just as she said that, several laser blasts went through her, weakening her. Sophie finally managed to get a pod open and got inside as her master took more blaster bolts. She was growing weak. Sophie slammed her fist on a button and launched the pod to get out of the game.

"Master?"

"I'm not going to make it. You were such a good student my Padawan. There's a game, world designer, go there, you'll be safe there." Jinara told her weakly

"Yes master" Sophie cried

"Trust only in the force, my Padawan. Wait for the Jedi councils signal, surely they can't all be dead. Someone will find you"

Jinara couldn't stay awake any longer and died right then and there. The footage ended with Sophie crying for her master. Honey removed the helmet and was horrified at what she just saw. Why would people do that to a little girl? All honey knew was she wanted to help Sophie now, no matter what.

(Lucys castle)

Mocho had come to Lucys castle for dinner as Lucy asked him to, he couldn't wait to feast. While Lucy went to get ready, mocho went to see what the chefs were cooking, and in the kitchen, nothing was cooking, and the droids were panicking.

"What's going on?" Mocho asked

"The ponies had a bad harvest, they couldn't deliver food for the castle. We have nothing to cook" replied a chef

Mocho was a little disappointed, but luckily he had an idea. He quickly got his family there with food, and the droids began prepping a feast together as quick as they could. Lucy was informed of the situation, and she agreed to send emergency supplies to the ponies so they wouldn't starve. For their help the smorelines were all invited to lucys dinner. It was a nice dinner, though fudge was disappointed to see despite dressing nice, lucys table manners were still that of a little kid. Before dessert was served, Lucy was informed of something that made her furious.

A probe was sent to spy on the ponies, and she learned they were hoarding food. They had way more than they needed, they were breaking their agreement to live in her empire. Lucy sent the smorelines home and went to prepare for her bath, but not before giving some orders.

"Kevin will be spending the night so make sure his pillows are fluffed. Get Disney plus ready on my tv. As for the ponies, find those responsible for hoarding, round them up. Send the biggest troublemakers to the games" said Lucy

"The games? Are you sure your majesty?" A droid asked

"Absolutely, this will not be tolerated" said Lucy "order punishments as seen fit, but worst offenders go to the games"

(The pony planet)

As Lucy requested, a bunch of my little ponies were rounded up in a square in front of a yellow and black super tactical droid surrounded by super battle droids. They were confused, and angry at food being taken from them.

"Greetings ponies, I am General potts of lucys empire. You are hereby all under arrest for the crime of hoarding food you agreed to give to the queen in exchange for living in this world. You will now receive sentencing, I wish you luck. Everyone get in a single file line for scanning"

The ponies did as they were told only because the droids held them at gunpoint. General Potts began giving sentences.

"Community service. Fine. Fine. Free to go. Games"

"Games? What kind of punishment is that?" A unicorn asked as he was dragged away to a shuttle

"Look General, there must be some-

"Games"

Every time the General said Games, a pony was dragged away into a shuttle. Around 10 ponies were ordered to the Games, whatever they were. As the shuttle departed somewhere unknown, General potts looked at the ponies left.

"Let this be a warning, do not upset the queen. There will be consequences. All hail Queen Lucy of the Stars"


	73. A day out and a rebellion

(The next morning, Litwak city orphanage)

Honey sat in Sophie's room as she ate breakfast, talking to her and learning more about her.

"The clones were my friends. I'm still not sure why they did what they did. I watched them kill my master. She fought with them for years and they gunned her down in seconds, and then they tried to kill me. I later heard they had chips in their heads that made them do it, but I don't know what to believe anymore" said Sophie

"I'm so sorry you dealt with that" said Honey

"I learned this was just some trick the developers of my game did to get us delisted due to something called a low player count. My master really died back there, her and all my friends in the Jedi temple, they were slaughtered, and people cheered for our deaths. Everyone I ever cared about and the closest I've ever had to a family is dead" said Sophie

Honeys bees hovered in front of Sophie

"That's so sad. You must have a hard time trusting people now if you keep running away from here" Said Buzz

"Yes I do. That's why I keep running away, I don't trust anyone, not even you completely"

Her bees were surprised

"You can understand us?" Bumble asked

"I've always had a way with animals, my powers let me know what you say" said Sophie

"Look Sophie, I cant change what happened back in your game but I want to make you feel welcome here. I got permission from the head, if you want, to take you out into the city, show you it's a great place to live. I'll get you some new clothes, maybe some toys, I'll even buy you lunch" Said Honey

"That does sound nice. I never owned a lot, it was against the Jedi code" said Sophie

"I'm sorry?" Honey asked confused

"Being a Jedi has strict rules. We can't grow attachments or love or have hate, ive never been allowed too much emotions. Master Yoda always said it leads to the dark side, which is a big no no. The only real attachment I've had is my lightsaber, and now my masters lightsaber. My backpack I admit I got from the trash" said Sophie

"Well we can fix that today, I can get you a new bag, and I can assure you it's fine to have other emotions. My friend Lucy who's around your age has Jedi powers and her emotions haven't affected her badly. Come on, finish your breakfast and we'll go" Said Honey

Sophie did just that and the 2 went to get Sophie some new clothes. This was a big change for her, ditching her Jedi robes and outfit, but she eventually settled on an outfit. She got some new brown boots, a black skirt, and pink shirt and a black and pink jacket. Most of the outfits she chose were a mix of black and pink, she liked the colors. Next, Sophie was taken to get a new bag like the other kids. She was given the option of getting a purse or backpack, and while the purses were nice, she settled on a pink backpack.

"I gotta say, I'm liking the new me" Sophie told Honey

"I'm glad you think so" Said Honey as she paid for the bag

"By the way, how can you afford all this stuff?" Sophie asked

"I'm a successful business woman. People call me the queen bee. That's a story for another time" Said Honey "come on I have some friends I want you to meet, they got something for your new bag"

(Dancitron)

Honey and Sophie entered the mostly empty club where Rumble and Frenzy were trying to sing with Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ravage watched.

"We can dance if want to, we can leave your friends behind" sang Frenzy

"Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't-

'Screech'

'Meow'

"Ok yes we need to improve the dancing for karaoke night, but the singing was decent right?" Rumble asked

'Screech'

"Well who asked you Buzzsaw?" Frenzy asked

"Hey guys, this is the girl I told you about. This Is Sophie"

All the cons looked at Sophie and greeted her. Sophie was intimidated.

"Your friends are decepticons?" Sophie asked

"They're friendly once you get to know them. Is Soundwave here?" Honey asked

"He's in Kaon. But don't worry, we got Sophie's gift right here" Said Rumble

Laserbeak opened his mouth to reveal what honey explained to Sophie was a storage device to put in her new backpack, which could hold a lot of stuff. Sophie was very grateful. After a little talking, the 2 went to Kevin's new toy store, the Toy Fort. It was located not far from the castle, and resembled a western fort with different toys in the guard towers overlooking the city. The 2 went inside to see several aisles with many different toys to choose from.

"Ok Sophie, I'm giving you a $50 spending limit, so choose wisely" Said Honey

Sophie agreed and ran off to browse. Honey waited by the counter where a battle droid with lucys royal crest stamped on its chest greeted her.

"Welcome to Toy fort miss queen bee" said the droid

"It's Honey, but thank you. So you're from lucys kingdom?" Honey asked

"Yes, I am B1 379, I'm an independent droid, I have free will, and don't require a central computer to operate like most of the army. You can tell by this symbol on my chest" Said the droid

"Having that crest on your chest makes you independent?" Honey asked

"It helps the queen tell who she's made independent. So, you got a kid?" The droid asked

"She's not mine, I'm watching her for the day" Said Honey

"I see she likes die cast spaceships. Can I interest you in a teddy bear? Or a stuffed monkey? All medium sized plushes $15 today"

"Spaceships? Thought she'd go for dolls considering her fashion choices. But yeah, a teddy bear sounds nice, I won't add that to the spending budget. She could use one after all she went through" said Honey

Sophie rushed to the counter with a bunch of die cast Star Wars ships and some army men, which honey gladly payed for as well as a teddy bear, which Sophie was happy about always wanting one back in her old home. After some more driving and walking the boardwalk, Honey took her to lunch with her boyfriend, but she was nervous around him, since he was a Death Trooper

"I can assure you I'm a nice guy despite my job. Just like you I've had a hard life, and I fought killer machines too most of my life" Said Zeke

For most of the lunch, Sophie and zeke shared stories of their former lives, Zeke fighting the machines of Skynet to save his fellow humans, and Sophie fighting the separatist droid army alongside her master. By the end of the lunch, Sophie had grown to trust him and looked forward to meeting him again.

After lunch, Honey took Sophie out for ice cream before taking her back to the orphanage, with the promise of coming to see her everyday until she could get adopted. Honey was happy with today, and Sophie was a really nice girl.

(Later that night, the pony planet, lucys galactic empire)

Located near the main settlement on the pony planet was a fort called Fort Equine. It was completely occupied by battle droids and was in charge of policing the ponies currently living on the planet, as well as collecting food for the castle. At the front gate were a couple battle droids talking

"All this unicorn magic residue is interfering with my head servos"

"Go down to level B3, get your head adjusted, you'll feel great"

"Oh that sounds ni- Aah"

The droid had its head snapped off by a pegasus, and the other droid was taken down by a normal pony.

"Rainbow squad, attack"

"Destroy the droids, Destroy them all"

A large force of different ponies stormed the fort. The droids in the fort attempted to fight back, but the unicorns had protective shields.

"Send word to the fleet, we need backup"

"We're gonna die!"

Within minutes, all the droids were destroyed and the ponies ransacked the fort, setting it on fire and destroying equipment, and reclaiming food. In the middle of the fort was a statue of Lucy the droids had yet to put in the middle of the settlement. The ponies made quick work setting it on fire, cheering.

"That's for taking my husband!"

"Down with the empire!"

"Death to the droid army!"

"Now let's hope the droids send a shuttle to investigate, then we can move on with phase 2 of the plan" said a pegasus

(In space above the planet, dreadnought cruiser Lucys Tantrum)

"Uh sir, we've lost contact with the fort. And our security cameras have been damaged. The ponies it seems have overrun the garrison" said a droid

"Impossible, the odds of the ponies overtaking the fort are 3,764 to 1" said General potts

"We failed to account for the subspecies. We can't detect any survivors"

"Prepare shuttles and send a new garrison to reclaim the fort and police the ponies. Queen Lucy cannot know about this. We must prove that we are not to be messed with. Use force is necessary" Said General Potts

"Roger roger"

"Also prepare AAT's, we need to prove our dominance" said General Potts

"As you command, you're the boss"


	74. Chapter 74

(The next morning, pony planet)

Rainbow squad lied in hiding outside the fort, waiting for the moment the droids would show up. Their plan was to steal a shuttle and overtake the dreadnought in orbit. But their plan came to a screeching halt as they spotted a Lucrehulk in orbit sending down not a shuttle, but a landing craft.

"Queen lucys not going down without a fight"

"If she's sending a landing craft down then something big is coming, we need to regroup"

Rainbow squad ran back to the settlement as the landing craft landed outside the fort, releasing a garrison of battle droids and 4 armored assault tanks onto the ground. The tanks went to the front of the fort as the droids inspected the damage

"They destroyed the statue, good thing we brought another one"

"Hey look, it's RB 626" said a droid picking up a droid head from the ground

"No wonder he got blasted, he's one of those older models kept online by a central computer"

"Not us, we're independent thinkers"

"Roger roger"

"Roger roger"

"Roger roger"

The droid threw the head back on the ground and approached the tank drivers.

"2 tanks stay here, 2 tanks go to the settlement. Destroy 1 unoccupied building as a show of force. And tell those ponies to get to work on the next harvest. Her majesty demands double the crops thanks to her new liquid plant food being a great success"

2 of the tanks did as ordered and went to the settlement

"Alright boys, pick up any scrapped droids you can find, load them into a shuttle and up to the Tantrum for repairs"

(Litwak city castle, twilights class)

All the kids were getting settled into their desks as their teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. Today we're going to learn about Energon, and how it helps us lead happy lives powering our vehicles, and warming our homes. But first id like to introduce you all to a new student, courtesy of Lucy. I'd like to introduce you all to Toxic Sourpunch"

This earned gasps from the kids of candy hollow. A girl walked into the class with yellow blonde hair like lucys in a beehive style, pure white skin, a very frilly black dress, her fingers covered in rings, black heels, and carrying a black and yellow purse.

"I can't believe I have to be here" she responded

"Toxic, I told you to wear something non formal" Lucy told her

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't own anything like that"

"Toxic, you're alive?" Sweet tooth asked

"But you're supposed to be dead" Scoop shouted

"She is?" Twilight asked confused

"How're you even here?" Reese asked

"I brought her back. Found some old source code after bumping into her parents game jumping yesterday. Simple reprogramming on my part and here she is. To prove I'm not crazy, I'm going to reform someone bad, like her" said Lucy

A lot of the kids scooted their desks away from toxic as she sat down.

"I'm not going to hurt you all" she shouted

"Before we go over the lesson, just a reminder that Halloween is a couple weeks away, you're all welcome to wear your costumes to school, just nothing inappropriate please. And no real weapons please. We'll all be spending the school day watching some Halloween movies and having Halloween themed treats, among other stuff" said Twilight

School went on as normal but it was clear with Lucy things weren't going well with Toxic, she barely paid attention to the lessons and when given group work she barely contributed. Plus the other students still feared her. After lunch, Lucy dragged her to her bedroom for a talk.

"In case you've forgotten, your code isn't fully integrated into this game, and you need to make things up and be nicer if you want to be a part of this game. It's because of me you're even alive" said Lucy

"Why'd you even help me if you don't know me? And I don't need those kids" said Toxic

"Being lonely isn't a good feeling, mocho told me so. And I'm helping you because I feel if I can reform someone evil like you, I don't have a lot of options, people will see me as good, because I'm an internet laughingstock, long story. I'm surprised your parents even still love you after what I heard they did to you" said Lucy

"They didn't disown me. That's just some lie I told them to go with. Yes I killed scoop once, yes people were mad. I panicked and ran home, my parents wanted to protect me, but I wanted to protect them. I told them to pretend they didn't love me and disown me so they would live. I'm glad to be back to life after you found my source code, but things are so different here, all this technology, it's overwhelming" said Toxic

"Toxic, I do want to help you, but you gotta change your ways" said Lucy

Suddenly a battle droid rushed into the bedroom, startling toxic.

"My queen, important update from the empire, the ponies have attempted to rebel but we have the situation under control, AAT's have been deployed and the fort has been occupied once again. We also demanded double the crops"

"Excellent work, now destroy a building to show we mean business. Also choose 5 random ponies and send them to the Games, I'll see to them personally over there later this week. That is all RB-816" said Lucy

"Roger roger your highness"

"What is that thing? And did it call you a queen? You're a queen?" Toxic asked surprised

"Yes I am, it's in space my empire. That was a b1 battle droid. He may not look dangerous but know that I have a great many of them so don't mess with Me" said Lucy

"On second thought I think I am ready to try and make things up" said Toxic

Lucy took toxic to the playground where the others were. Things were awkward at best, but Lucy was glad toxic apologized for her past actions. She even helped her get by with the rest of the school day. Before toxic could get onboard sky lynx to go home, Lucy had a word with her

"You did alright, a little more work and you'll have your code fully put in. You still need more casual clothes though. I'd take you shopping but I have to go get ready for my brothers arcade to open tonight" said Lucy

"What's an arcade?" Toxic asked

"You'll see" said Lucy

Toxic left onboard sky lynx without saying another word.

"Come on sis, go get in your queen dress, we need to look sharp for my main business" said Kevin

"Never saw you as a suit and tie guy to be honest" said Lucy

"I finally learned to tie a tie thanks to Mrs. Smoreline" said Kevin

(Toxic belongs to my friend Mangle6)


	75. Chapter 75

(Hours later)

After some time planning and getting things together, Kevin was finally able to open his arcade. Located next to the toy fort, his arcade was called Kevin and Lucys galactic Game Center. It was 6 stories tall with no visible windows, but had pictures of stars and galaxies, as well as various video game characters like pac man, sonic the hedgehog, and Mario.

Kevin stood next to Vanellope wearing a brown suit and tie, Vanellope congratulating him on his success. Across from them Rancis and Lucy stood, Lucy in her princess dress and tiara. Vanellope addressed the crowd in front of a podium.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to the grand opening of my sons brand new business. Hope you all have fun inside. Before the ribbon is cut, my son would like to say a few words"

Vanellope stepped to the side to let Kevin speak.

"Good evening everyone, I'm prince Kevin, and tonight I welcome you to the grand opening of Kevin and Lucys galactic Game Center, an indoor interactive arcade and park. I have a wide variety of arcade games to play, all set to free play. Just pay the admission fee before going inside. There's a food court on the 4th floor, a dance floor on the first, and for a little extra fee you can try out state of the art virtual reality video games, just show your special colored wristbands to my attendants. I want everyone, big or small to enjoy this facility, so thanks to my sister, Lucy, she has invented a device that'll alter sizes, so anyone can come in and play" said Kevin

The crowd applauded. Honey, who was in the crowd with her bees, wondered how this machine would affect her bees. She didn't have to wait long as the twins opened the arcade and fireworks launched off the roof. She immediately got in line to purchase admission. Meanwhile up front, Vanellope ruffled her sons hair.

"I'm so proud of you Kevin" Said Vanellope

"I added plenty of racing games mom, that way you don't always have to keep leaving the game or going to velocitron to race" said Kevin

"I look forward to playing them" said Vanellope

Ralph was the first one to enter the business, and once he did, he was zapped with a machine that shrank him a little. He was still a strong man, but he was about the size of a normal human, enough to be able to play the games. A sign inside said any characters altered would revert back to normal size once they left the building.

Inside the building were many arcade games old and new scattered around. A large dance floor occupied the first floor, with the walls covered in stars and neon lights. On the ceiling was a map of lucys empire with her royal crest in the middle over a painting of her castle. On the map were 7 planets. For hours, citizens big and small played, ate, and danced the night away.

On the top floor of the arcade was a private apartment for Kevin, it had everything he needed, a bathroom, kitchen, 2 bedrooms, a living room, and was the only place in the building with windows. Near the end of the night, Kevin was playing video games with his sister who was growing tired. Kevin had a big collection of video game consoles he and Lucy amassed and they agreed to keep them at his place. Upon seeing Lucy grow tired, Kevin led her to his spare bedroom.

"I can get back to my castle, I just need-

"I insist Lucy, you're my guest. This bed is really soft. I also have spare pajamas for you in the top dresser drawer, you just get a good nights rest" said Kevin

"Ok. (Yawn) Goodnight Kevin" said Lucy

"Goodnight little sister" said Kevin

Lucy closed the door behind him and went to get ready for bed. Kevin looked at his watch, it was getting late, he probably should get ready for bed. His parents had already gone home with Ralph and they didn't like him on his own on the street late at night. Luckily he built this apartment for things like that.. As he went to turn off his stuff, he heard a knock at the door, it was one of the battle droids Lucy had given him to be his workers. With the droid was Honey, and 3 anthropomorphic bees the size of kids with gloved hands and white shirts, 1 wore a bow on their head.

"Hi Kevin, I was told you'd be here. Can I have a quick word with you, it's urgent" Honey asked

"Yeah, she needs you" said the bee with a bow in its head, Bumble

Kevin agreed and led them inside. Honey first introduced him to her bees who could now properly speak and were his size.

"Just be quiet, my sisters asleep. What do you need?" Kevin asked

"I need you to teach me about video games. I can explain, my boyfriend wants to hang out here on his next day off, with me. And I just learned tonight I am horrible at games. I don't want to embarrass myself. Can you please help me?" Honey asked

"Miss honey, you visit tons of video games for work. Do you seriously know nothing about them?" Kevin asked

"I don't really see what goes on gameplay wise" said Honey

"Can you help her?" Stinger asked

"Zeke means a lot to her" said Bumble

"Fine, come back tomorrow, tell the droids you have an appointment with me. I'll inform them" said Kevin

Honey smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks Kevin. That's all I need. I'll see you tomorrow"

Honey picked up her purse and left with her bees to go home. Kevin went to bed after informing his droids to let Honey in on his request for free.

(The next morning)

Kevin was seeing his sister off. She was in her casual outfit, planning to head to mochos house before heading to her castle. Kevin watched as she got onto her stolen Nazi monowheel she acquired from a Wolfenstein game

"Sis, remind me why you kept that thing? Can you even see well in this?" He asked

"I can see perfectly. And I don't have my race car anymore, it blew up twice. And I removed the Nazi symbols" said Lucy

"Badly" said Kevin

"Just needs a paint job. I'm painting my royal crest on the side of my castle, once that's done I'll have my droids paint this. I'll see you at home tonight"

Lucy made sure her purse was secured on her shoulder and sped off on the cycle to the farmlands. Not long later honey arrived with her bees in their kid sized forms.

"How're they still like that?" Kevin asked

"They thought really hard, and they did that" said Honey

Kevin made a note on his phone, he had to tell Lucy. Kevin led the group to his apartment where his friend Jr was waiting, eating cereal.

"Lodhi, you remember miss Honey. Bees, do whatever you want in the arcade, on the house today, honey, you stay here" said Kevin

Honey let her bees go off to play before sitting on Kevin's couch with her purse on the coffee table.

"So, what's first?" Honey asked

"Do you know anything at all about gaming? Anything?" Kevin asked

"Not really. Remember I was isolated in a website all my life" said Honey

"Games can come in many forms" said Jr

The 2 boys walked to a shelf full of different video games for the consoles.

"Zey can come on cds, blu rays" said Jr

"Cartridges, cards, digital downloads. Come up here and pick a game, any game" said Kevin

"Ve need to see how you do" said Jr

Honey went up to the shelves and browsed the games. There were a lot. She had a lot to learn. Being a pilot now, she wanted to play a game where she could fly. After scanning her eyes at the many titles, she picked a game out with a yellow spaceship and a vulture droid on the cover. Star Wars episode 1 battle for Naboo. It looked like it could be fun. Kevin turned the game on for her and gave her a weird looking controller.

"What is this thing?" She asked confused

"It's a Nintendo 64 controller. I know it's weird but it's what you get" said Kevin

"Now play" said Jr

Honey did as she was told and started the game, being given a little story before the game began. The trade federation had blockaded the planet Naboo and was leading an invasion, and she had to fight them. Kevin and Jr sat and watched her try to get through level 1, being killed by droids, not really understanding what she was supposed to be doing. When they gave her an actual flying level, she didn't do much better.

"Let's try a different game" Jr suggested

For the next hour, the 2 tried different games with honey, trying to give her tips, with little luck. After a while kevin sent her into the arcade to try some games, she tried TRON, Pac-Man, Mario bros, and even mortal kombat, Honey wasn't getting anywhere. Around noon she took a lunch break.

"I don't know guys, I don't think I'll ever get the hang of these games, I might as well give up" said Honey

"Don't do that. You don't see Kevin giving up on you do you?" Buzz asked

"No" Honey replied

"We may not know about games, but perhaps we can help you" said Bumble

Honey quickly finished her lunch and headed back to the game area to continue playing, starting with Mario Bros.

"Remember, Don't jump on the enemies, hit the platform under them" said Buzz

Honey did just that, and while not used to the controls at first, got far enough in the game to beat 10 stages before getting game over.

"Impressive"

Kevin and jr were standing behind her.

"You're improving, but it'll take more zan playing Mario bros to impress your boyfriend" said Jr

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get better" said Honey

Honey next went to play terminator salvation.

"Shoot the enemies glowing red first, they're most likely gonna hit you" said Kevin

Honey did just that, and within an hour she beat the game, her arm was tired holding the gun but she felt proud. She went back to TRON next. Jr telling her how to beat the light cycle level

"Speed up, get past him. Don't hit ze walls" said Jr

Honey concentrated, and she eventually beat the level.

"Thanks little German boy" said Honey

"Please don't call me Zat" said Jr

"Sorry, it's just your voice, never mind I'm sorry" honey replied

Honey then went to play some mortal kombat with Kevin and jr., and after losing a couple rounds, she finally beat the 2 at a few matches, making her happy. She was finally getting better. While honey went to find another game, Kevin turned to his friend

"You didn't let her win did you?" Kevin asked

"No, I'm not that great at Zis game" said Jr

"Seriously? Your sister is like all about this game, thought you'd be good too" said Kevin

"Nope" said Jr

Honey played more arcade games, from racing games to shooting games, to classics and modern, before finally wanting to play a virtual reality game.

"Good luck Miss honey" said Kevin

Honey put on her vr helmet and clutched the gun she was given tight.

"What game is this anyway?" Honey asked

"The game you picked at random that's what" Kevin shouted

The game started up and Honey saw a title pop in front of her, DOOM Battle in Hell. Honey screamed and fired her gun as demons rushed at her.

(5 minutes later)

Kevin came in to see how Honey was doing, but didn't like how she was curled up on the ground. He quickly removed her gear and got her up.

"Perhaps skip the VR games" said Kevin

"Agreed" said Honey

After a little more time playing games, Kevin decided honey had learned enough, making her excited. Before she left, he gave her a new PlayStation console to give to zeke.

"Lucy tells me he's always giving you such nice gifts, like those pearls for example. Think of this as returning the favor" said Kevin

Honey thanked Kevin before leaving. Kevin and jr collapsed on Kevin's couch.

"Finally zat's over" said Jr

"She did well" said Kevin

Another knock was heard on the front door. Kevin went to it to see sweet tooth.

"Hi Kevin, can you give me some advice on how to get people to think I'm not a girl, I have someone I want to impress" said Sweet tooth

"Get a haircut, lose the Afro, get some clothes that aren't entirely pink, and lose the pink shoes" Kevin said before shutting his door


	76. The games and Trouble in the empire

Some time has now passed, and some changes had happened in the city. Toxic had slowly adjusted to living in world designer with her family. With help from Lucy she developed a somewhat casual look, and was living in the games sugar rush world with her family. She seemed happier there as it reminded her of home. She even made friends with Lucy, Cinnamon, and a couple of the old villager kids.

Sophie was even attending school with the kids now. She was becoming more open to others thanks to Miss Honeys visits everyday. She had become friends with the twins, the triplets, as well as Mocho. She was currently walking to Mochos shop with him one sunny day. Both were accompanied by sweet tooth who now sported a new look. Gone was his Afro hair, instead he now had shorter hair similar to Kevin's hair. He now wore jean pants, a pink shirt with a black jacket, and pink and black shoes. Pink was still his favorite color after all. Mocho even now wore brown boys boots.

"You're gonna love my store Sophie" Mocho told her

They passed Honeys shop, which was closed today. On the windows were posters that caught their eyes, they seemed to be new. Other stores in the area had them as well. One poster had a picture of lucys royal crest, with a no sign over it with word Resist on the bottom. The other posters featured battle droids.

"Separatists, they're here?" Sophie asked

The first poster showed the droids firing at ponies, some with babies in their hooves, frightened. It read the following

'The threat of the droid army is real. The droids aren't here to protect us. Please help us resists Queen Lucy'

The final poster showed a yellow and black droid ordering a unicorn into a shuttle at gunpoint. It read the following

'My husband, a loving father, sentenced to the games, hasn't come home. The droids are monsters, the queen is a tyrant. Help us fight'

"There's no way Lucy would approve of this" said Mocho

"What are these games?" Sophie asked

"I don't know" said Sweet tooth

"Me neither, but I'm going to find out" said Mocho

(Lucys castle)

"What do you mean you won't tell me?"

Mocho had gone to lucys castle to talk to her, but was informed she wasn't there. A couple B2 super battle droids told him the games were a classified subject to him. The B2's intimidated mocho as they were bulkier and had deep voices

"Queens orders. She says you won't like them" said a B2

"I want to speak with Lucy" said Mocho

"She's at the games. As well as your sister" said a B2

"Cinnamons there as well?" Mocho asked

"Hang on, we're getting a transmission from the queen"

The droids turned away for a second to respond to lucys call before turning back to him.

"The queen grants you permission to see the games. You will be escorted"

Mocho was then led to a shuttle by several commando droids and a couple IG-100 magnaguards. They took him to a planet not on the map, hidden in clouds. It was a dark world, lit with neon. It was covered in several cities, and around it were factories producing droid ships and fighters. Also on the planet were large arenas and coliseums, 1 was already filled. Upon landing, he was taken to a special VIP box.

In the box was Lucy, who was feasting on different snacks while she watched people in the arena throw discs at each other, trying to knock the other off platforms.

"Greetings Mocho, glad you could stop by. Guard the door droids, mocho will be safe here" Said Lucy

"Roger roger" they replied before exiting

"Welcome to the games" said Lucy

"And what are these games?" Mocho asked

"Gladiatorial games mainly, citizens can compete for money, and its also where I send some of my troublesome subjects. If they win they can go free, lose and they're imprisoned. It's a nice alternative. Good example, all the ponies here are prisoners competing for freedom" said Lucy

"This doesn't sound right" said Mocho

"They tried to rebel. They kept crops from reaching me, or my other colonies. I give them trade, protection, a place to live. There are laws for a reason. You're not a king mocho, you wouldn't understand" said Lucy

The crowd cheered as another pony hit the ground below and was picked up by droids. They held the pony up for Lucy to judge.

"Guilty or innocent?"

Lucy held up her hand, and gave a thumbs down.

"Take him away" Lucy ordered

The final round began, and cinnamon was up. The crowd chanted her name. Cinnamon wore a black body suit with neon lights on it and a helmet. Her opponent was another pony

"Final round. Combatant 8 vs Cinnamon"

The game began and both cinnamon and the pony threw discs at each other to knock the other off the floating platform, cinnamon being more agile.

"Cinnamon is my star athlete, she never loses. She's also a great cycle battle rider. You should see her in that" said Lucy

"No, I don't want to. These games are wrong Lucy. Yes the ponies did something bad but-

"Talking did nothing mocho, I've been forced to take drastic actions" said Lucy

"Well I hope you're happy. I'm going home" mocho declared

(Later that evening)

The my little ponies were on the offensive. After a couple weeks of attacking the droids in guerilla attacks, the droids retaliated by sending everyone in the planets garrison to attack the settlement. Tanks and gunships fired at a protective shield the unicorns put up.

Meanwhile aboard the Lucys tantrum, General Potts was relaying the situation to Lucy.

"It's too bad, I really liked the ponies. I wanted to be nice but I have no choice, take down the shield and wreck the place up. Tear down the entire settlement if you have to. That will be their punishment for defying my empire. Then return all droid forces to the fleet and abandon the planet, and let the space pirates attack, then they'll be begging for my help again. They will see that they need me" said Lucy

"Roger roger"

General potts ended the transmission and ordered his troops to wreck the settlement, kill anyone who might fight them if necessary. After an hour of bombardment, the shield began lowering. Rainbow squad was scared

"No ones coming to save us"

"We've got to hold out"

"For the empire" a droid shouted

The droids marched into the colony's streets, firing at everything. Gunships flew overhead and fired at barns and fields, while tanks fired on unoccupied buildings, including the local spaceport and homes. The droid soldiers tore down carts and food stands, smashed windows. It was chaos.

Meanwhile up in space, the droids in the tantrum worked as normal.

"Incoming ship coming out of hyperspace sir"

"Reinforcements?" Potts asked

It wasn't reinforcements, it was an imperial star destroyer, which immediately fired down at the droid fort and sent shuttles to the surface. The tantrum raised its shields and fired all its weapons at the destroyer.

"Aim for the energy towers, then destroy the command deck" said Potts

The battle raged for half an hour, and it seemed like the destroyer was gonna go down, but unknown to potts, a droid shuttle arrived not too long ago in the hangar from the planets surface, in it was a commando team led by the imperials. The commandos took out the main computer which was connected to the master control on Lucy 1. With its destruction, most of the army on the pony planet and aboard the tantrum shut down.

"Send an sos to Lucy 1, the imperial navy has-

The remaining bridge crew was immediately shot down by the commandos who boarded the ship. They were accompanied by a couple ponies. Potts remembered these ponies, he personally took their husbands away to the games on lucys orders.

"Does not compute, does not compute" he repeated in fear

The ponies ran to him and ripped him to pieces, ripping his head off last. The imperial Moff aboard the destroyer explained to the ponies they had heard their cry for help, and had pledged the navy to overthrow the queen and take down her regime. It would be a long process they predicted, but with their help they would free them and be allowed to rule themselves. This was a lie. The imperials wanted complete control of the empire, not thinking a 7 year old girl was a proper leader, but the ponies didn't need to know that yet.

The ponies immediately agreed to the plan and took command of the dreadnought that once terrorized them. Soon they would be free, and the droid army would fall, they just had to reach that point first


	77. Halloween party

**Before I begin I'd like to thank my good friend DustR25 for being my 200th reviewer, this is the first story to ever reach 200 for me. So thank you. Dusty I want to thank you, but I also want to thank my good friends Mangle6, and my longtime friend Vickyt36, for sticking with me and my story since the beginning. Thanks for being there for me. And everyone else who reviewed, I thank you too. Now without further ado, here's the next chapter**

(A couple days later, Lucys castle)

Lucy sat on her throne, going over reports from her planetary colonies, she lost control of 3 planets so fast. She didn't understand, why were her subjects rebelling? Her droids weren't evil, they never committed the crimes people claimed they were. She never ordered orbital bombardments.

"What are your orders your majesty?" Rb117 asked

"We must remain on the offensive. Send out some probes, monitor the colonies that have fallen. Nothing's making sense as to what's going on" said Lucy

"As you command. Also your grandpa ralph has arrived to take you to the Halloween party in Kaon"

"That's today? I must get dressed into my costume, I need a droid to braid my hair immediately. And prepare my new creation in my room at once" Lucy demanded

"Roger roger. But are you sure you want to go as a-

"The device works, Kevin already tried it with his costume, and he's more complex than what I'm turning into" said Lucy "I also request 2 magnaguards to be ready at the shuttle"

(Litwak city)

Honey was more than excited to be attending her first Halloween party. She always wanted to dress up for one, though she didn't understand completely why it was tonight when Halloween wasn't for a couple more days, but she didn't care. Her bees were going as ghosts while she was going as a witch.

"This is so exciting" said Buzz

"My first party" said Honey as she put on a witch hat

"But doesn't it weird anyone out the invitation has a Decepticon symbol on it?" Stinger asked

"The party's in Kaon, the Decepticon city. Halloween's all about being evil, and what's more evil than the Decepticons, they did try to conquer their home world in their old lives" said Honey

She picked up her purse and stuffed the invitation inside. Her bees had white sheets over their bodies with holes cut for their wings and eyes. They flew into the bag as honey went to her living room to await her friends. She didn't have to wait long as she heard her doorbell ring. She went to answer it to see her friends in an attempt to scare her, growling at her wearing zombie and monster makeup, while still wearing their suits but with fake blood, holes, Rips and tears over them. Honey gave a giggle

"Hi guys" said Honey

"You're not scared?" Pauli asked

"I've been hunted by Omega Supreme and stabbed with a lightsaber, this is nothing" said Honey

"Fair point. Let's go, we got a limo downstairs" said Daniel

"You rented a limo?" Honey asked

"I own a limo. I'm swimming in cash, I can do what I want with it" said Daniel

The group went down to the first floor where in front of the building was a long black limo waiting for them. They all got inside and headed for Kaon. It was a 20 minute drive, but Honey used the opportunity to enjoy her surroundings. The sun was setting, and it looked beautiful. Upon arriving in Kaon, they saw the city was filled with people from Litwak city. After parking, they went to the main area where the party was being held. Before getting far, Honey was stopped by a brain creature in a robot suit

"Where's your invitation witch?"

"Right here Krang"

Honey held up her invitation for him to see.

"My apologies miss queen bee, have fun" said krang

Honey and her friends split up. There were games and food, and many people showed up in costume. Even the Decepticons seemed to be in a good mood. Honey went off to enjoy herself, eating the snacks, playing a few games, and mingled with some of the other guests. Much to her bees surprise, everyone in the party was a bad guy character, and they mentioned it to honey when she went to get some food after an hour.

"Coincidence" said Honey

"We're serious, everyone here is a bad guy. We think this is a villains party" said Buzz

"Villains party, yeah right. I'm not a villain. I saw Ralph earlier, he's not a villain" said Honey

"You're dead wrong there. This IS a villains Halloween party"

Honey looked to see a yellow and purple Decepticon walk next to her.

"You must be the queen bee, it's an honor to meet you. The names swindle, I'm a combaticon and a heck of a salesman"

"Nice to meet you. And ok, so this is a villains party, but I'm not a villain" said Honey

"You can keep telling yourself that. But a lot of us think you are, why else would you have been invited?" Swindle asked before drinking some energon

Honey opened her mouth to answer, but she couldn't find the right words.

"Think about it, most of your customers in this game are villains. Wreck it Ralph was a villain at one time. So were those gangster friends of yours, Soundwave and his minicons, that crazy queen Lucy, and if I'm correct you overthrew a queen bee and took her place, kind of an evil thing to do. You're an honorary villain just like the rest of us"

Honey couldn't argue, Swindle was right. This was hard to take in. She got her food and went to a table to sit down, she grew sad. When she moved here to start a new life, she didn't want to be seen as bad. She served to everyone. Was being a villain what everyone saw her as? And rebecca, was defeating her an evil act? All these thoughts spun through her head.

"Hey miss honey, great party huh?"

Honey looked up hearing Lucys voice, but didn't see Lucy. In front of her was a child my little pony dressed as Elsa from frozen, it also had blonde hair, and was accompanied by 2 droids.

"Lucy?"

"Yep. That's me. I know what you're thinking, yes I'm a pony now, new invention, don't worry it's only temporary" said Lucy

"Well you look nice" said Honey

"Thanks. Something bothering you?" Lucy asked

"It's grown up stuff, you wouldn't understand" Honey replied

"This is about being a villain isn't it?" Lucy asked

"How'd you know?" Honey asked

"Why else would you be here? Guards, get grandpa, bring him over here. You may find this hard to believe miss honey but I know how you feel" said Lucy

Decepticon leader Megatron and Soundwave started approaching the table

"Stop the music, we have an unhappy important guest" Megatron shouted

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Megatron, who was approaching Honey.

"Swindle tells me something's bothering you" said Megatron

"It's just, I don't want to be seen as a bad guy like you guys. Don't get me wrong, I like you all, but, I'm not like you all. I didn't kill rebecca to take her place as queen bee, I did it to save you all" said Honey

"You may not be a villain in a traditional way, but there is a reason why we elected you to come here" said Soundwave

"And why's that?" Honey asked

"You're the first neutral character to willingly open up to us. You understand us" said Soundwave

"Come again?" Honey asked confused

Her friends came through the crowd.

"You see Honey, just because we all live in this big city, doesn't mean people like all of us. We can't escape our pasts" said Daniel

"People fear us" said Paulie

"People hate us" said Lucy

"But you, you not only serve us, you understand us" said Ralph

"You're the first person to not immediately laugh at my disguise" said Rumble

"You don't say I'm an outdated piece of technology" said Soundwave

"When I'm having a bad day, you always welcome me into your store. You cheer me up and always have a delicious honey bun for me" said Lucy

"When the anti transformer league turned against us, you openly told the city you supported us and would continue to serve us. You were also top of the list of people to apologize to" said Megatron

"You've taught us to be better business people" said Daniel

"You always make sweet treats" M Bison replied

"You don't scream every time you see us unlike some people" replied a Bobby

"Your sweet energon keeps my robots in tip top shape" said Dr eggman

"Yeah we love your honey, even if it fries my circuits" said Eggmans henchbot, Cubot

"It's true" said Eggmans other henchbot, Orbot

"You may not be a traditional villain like the rest of us, or a villain in general" said Ralph

"But we're glad to have you as an honorary villain. Because we all love you" said Skywarp

All the other bad guys started giving her compliments for things she's done for them. Honey never realized how good of an influence she had on everyone. She didn't know she gave them a reason to go on when others would discriminate them. Megatron picked her up and held her high for everyone to see.

"Let's give it up for the queen bee" He shouted

Everyone cheered for Honey and applauded. Honey cried some tears of happiness in response. It felt nice she was appreciated. Megatron then lowered her to his face.

"Now, are you going to sit there like a sad insect and mope all night? Or are you going to enjoy my Halloween party?" Megatron asked

Honey wiped her tears and smiled.

"Let's party!" She shouted

The crowd cheered as Megatron put her down.

"Decepticons, let the party commence" Megatron shouted

The music started back up and everyone went back to what they were doing. Honey enjoyed herself even more. Everyone was so nice to her. She got her face painted to look more like a witch, she bobbed for apples, and even got some courage to sing some karaoke with Frenzy.

"I was struck by lightning, walking down the street. I was hit by something last night in my sleep" sang frenzy

"It's a dead mans party, who could ask for more? Everybody's coming leave your body at the door" sang Honey

"Leave your body and soul at the door" sang both Honey and Frenzy

It was a fun party, and Honey had an amazing time, and she was sad when she had to go, but she knew there would be other parties, and with so many admirers, she knew she'd get invited. Upon arriving home, she had a small conversation with Zeke as she changed for bed.

"It was so much fun. I felt like I discovered a whole new me tonight. I may not be evil, but I'm an honorary villain. I understand them" said Honey

"I'm glad you had a good time. But I'm afraid I have something important I need to share" said Zeke

Honey closed her jewelry box before looking at him, concerned at the tone of his voice.

"On November 2nd, I'm being deployed out" said Zeke

"Deployed where?" Honey asked

"Me and my squad are being deployed to the ISD Tarkins revenge for take part in a campaign in the galactic empire. The droid army is supposedly committing various atrocities to the colonies. My men and I are to take part in the campaign and defeat queen Lucy if necessary. I wish I didn't have to go but these orders came from some new grand admiral the imperials recruited from outside the game, name of Thrawn. He's serious business" said Zeke

"Atrocities? I know Lucy, she wouldn't do such a thing" said Honey

"I'm just following orders. I really gotta get going, gotta be at the base for prep by 10 am. But I promise, before we deploy, I'm gonna spend a whole day with you, we can do whatever you want" said Zeke

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving to head back to his apartment. As honey got into bed, more thoughts went through her head. Zeke was possibly going to fight Lucy. He didn't know she was a kid, she wondered if she should mention it. With any luck he wouldn't see her, she knew how dangerous Lucy could be, otherwise she wouldn't have been at the party. But Lucy wasn't a bad girl, she was kind and sweet, just misunderstood. Her droids couldn't have been killing her own subjects, were they?

(Lucys empire, the castle)

Lucy was preparing for bed as well and was going over some new shipments that arrived

"As you requested, we have code boxes for 5 lucrehulks, 8 munificents, and 4 dreadnoughts, all stocked with thousands of droids and fighters" said Rb117

"Excellent. Ready them immediately. Get them surrounding the castle. If an attack is to happen on my home I'll need protection. Any word from General Crisp or General smoreline? And what if General Potts?" Lucy asked

"General crisp successfully escaped the tropical planet and is with General smoreline ready to defend the mining planet. General potts still hasn't responded, and is presumed offline. General crisp reports he might've seen his flagship earlier, might've been commandeered" said RB117

"Strengthen the defenses. We must protect what I have left, half my empire has been lost to the rebels. The pirates in the omega cluster must be planning their break to attack the planets not under my rule right now. I hope they show them they still need me. My final order is to get planet Raxon fortified, if I lose the orbital shipyards and the planet we're doomed" said Lucy

"Roger roger"

"That is all rb117, dismissed" said Lucy

"Goodnight your majesty"

Lucy climbed into bed and shut off all the lights. Her room, even her bed, illuminated with stars. One of the perks being a queen was she could literally sleep in the stars, it was so calming to her. It helped her sleep. She hugged her fluttershy doll and covered her eyes with a sleep mask. She truly cared for her empire, she wanted to protect her subjects. She had to enforce the rules she did, she was a fair person, she sent those ponies emergency supplies when she thought they had a bad harvest. Now she could only hope she won this conflict that brewed. She began to wonder, how long would her new lifestyle last?


	78. Halloween and an attack

(Twilights class, Halloween)

All the kids, in costume, were all staring at an owl that was perched in the middle of their classroom. They were confused as to why it was there.

"Awkward start to Halloween" said Norville

"Hoot"

"You think our teacher knows about this?" Annaween asked

"Heck if I know" said Petermint who was too busy drawing the owl to care

Kevin approached the owl slowly. Kevin, who was now Decepticon Starscream thanks to lucys invention, albeit kid sized, reached for something on the owls perch he noticed. It was a note

"It's from our teacher" said Kevin

"What does the note say?" Mocho asked

"Class, this is my pet owl, Owlowiscious. I had some important business to take care of before school and will be late. He will watch over you til I get there" said Kevin

"Our teacher left us under Ze votch of an owl?" Christie asked

"Zats vot Ve get having a unicorn for a teacher" said Jr

"Someone remind me why we have a unicorn for a teacher?" Toxic asked

"So what? This owls gonna stare at us til we do something wrong?" Kevin asked

He began heading for the door.

"Come get me when-

The owl flew in front of the door in a flash and angrily hooted at Kevin.

"Fine I'm sitting down" Kevin angrily told the owl

"Ok since ve're being votched by an owl, Lucy, Kevin, aren't your parents planning somezing new for ze city zats supposed to be big?" Norville asked

"Yes, it goes in effect next week" said Lucy

Kevin pulled up a hologram on his wrist that showed a new type of stormtrooper in red and blue armor and a police light on the helmet

"To replace the imperial military as a police force and to use a whole bunch of leftover trooper armor lying around from the dauntless, behold the new police trooper. Reinforced armor plating, upgraded helmet technology, easily recognizable" said Lucy

Kevin changed the hologram to show off a stormtrooper blaster with new modifications

"This is the new E-11 multi purpose, or the E-11 MP. Holds 100 rounds of lethal ammo, stun setting, taser setting that's new, built in flashlight. Also has gas rounds and pepper spray rounds for non lethal takedowns" said Kevin

Kevin showed off several new vehicles.

"Also have new police cruisers and swat team vehicles being produced. Troopers will also have access to speeder bikes. Soon we can all sleep soundly knowing our new men in women in red and blue will be protecting us all. And best of all, anyone can join" said Lucy

Kevin showed off holograms of the armor modified for a my little pony, a multi armed creature, and even someone child sized. The kids were all impressed. As Kevin turned off the holograms, Twilight finally entered the classroom dressed as an astronaut. She petted her owl before turning to the class.

"Good morning children, sorry I'm late, legal issues. Happy Halloween, you all have some great costumes. Mocho, nice Mario costume. I see you're a butcher cinnamon, nice. Lucy, Kevin, creative as usual. Lodhi I like your clone trooper costume. Nice red ninja costume Christie, mortal kombat I presume? I knew you'd be sans Norville" said Twilight

As she continued complimenting costumes, she got a look of disapproval at Petermint, he was Chucky from the childs play movies

"Don't think I don't know what that is Petermint. Same with you Anna"

Annaween dressed as the doll Annabelle from another series of horror movies.

"In our defense our game was m rated so we've seen much worse things than this" said Anna

"Yeah. This is nothing compared to when the Fallen attacked. That was terrifying" said Petermint

"Yeah you're rig- hey wait a minute, you weren't here when that happened" twilight pointed out

"She's right you know" Jr pointed out

"Oh get off my back Jr, you're not even scary" said Petermint

"He scares me, the clones killed my people" Sophie, who was dressed as a cop, pointed out

School for the most part was just as everyone expected. Twilight had games for the class to play, they watched Halloween stuff, had Halloween themed treats, among other things. Before the day ended, Mocho was begging Kevin to show him something he promised him. The 2 talked in a corner of the classroom by the snacks.

"I don't have the prototypes mocho. But I have holograms, will those work?" He asked

"I'll take anything" said Mocho

"Vots going on?" Jr asked

"Gonna show mocho some prototypes of toys I'll be selling soon, they're going into production this weekend" said Kevin

Kevin pulled up a hologram on his wrist of Lucys castle, but it was a toy version.

"Here's the toy mocho, lucy 1. It'll retail for $100 and will include her bedroom, control center, small hangar with mini ships included, her lab, a dining room, and an exclusive figure of my sister in her queen outfit, you can't get the figure without this toy" said Kevin

"It looks so cool, I can't wait to buy it" said Mocho

"It's just a prototype mocho, it could change. Here's the rest of the toys in the line so far"

Kevin pulled up a slideshow of different toys which included the following:

Figures- retail price $7:

B1 battle droid

B2 super battle droid

Commando droid

IG-100 magnaguard

Tactical droid

Super tactical droid

Lucy (casual clothes)

Vehicles- standard retail $35:

Munificent battleship

Lucrehulk battleship

Dreadnought with super tactical droid- $40

Sheathipede shuttle with pilot battle droid- $20

Planned wave 2:

AAT (armored assault tank)

Vulture droid

Tri fighter

Die cast ships- standard retail $5-$10:

Vulture droid

Tri fighter

Lucrehulk

Dreadnought

Lucy 1

Lucy 1 playset: price pending $100

Kevin wrapped up the slideshow to see mocho was impressed.

"Those are so cool, I want all of them" said Mocho "I really want that castle, and maybe some of the droids"

"Hey Lodhi you want to preorder any of this? You can use them for clone wars battles" said Kevin

"Not today but yeah I'll buy zose toys, vile I can't destroy ze real droid army I can pretend to vith zese" said Jr

"Lodhi why can't you just accept the droids. Lucy worked really hard with them" said Mocho

"Ze droids are evil. Ve don't need a bunch of separatist clankers around zis game" said Jr

"They aren't evil" Mocho replied

"Ze separatists killed a lot of clones and people, terrorized Ze galaxy, using droids just like Lucys" Jr argued

"Lucys droids are nice" Mocho argued

"I vill never trust a battle droid" Jr argued

"Shut up, both of you. Lodhi, like it or not, my sisters droids aren't going anywhere, deal with it. And Mocho, well I don't have anything bad to say to you" said Kevin

Not long later school was let out and the kids prepared to go their separate ways into the city to celebrate Halloween.

"Anyone who wants blood for their costumes follow me" Annaween shouted

A few kids followed.

"Hey mocho, wanna check out the haunted houses with Me, Kevin, and the triplets?" Lucy asked

"No thanks, I scare easily. I'm gonna spend Halloween with sweet tooth, see you later" Mocho told her

"You won't last in ze houses" Jr told Lucy

"I'm brave enough to go in them this year" Lucy replied back

"I hear we got some really scary stuff this year. I doubt you guys can go through them all" said Kevin

"Ve shall see, because we're not going trick or treating til you guys get scared" said Norville

"First group to run out buys winners lunch sometime?" Lucy asked

"It's on, you're not gonna vin Lucy" said Christie

Kevin transformed his body into a small jet and let Lucy climb on his back

"Challenge accepted. Come on sis, let's beat them" Kevin replied

The 5 kids headed into the city towards the beach boardwalk warehouses where the haunted attractions were set up for the year. They first entered a house the my little ponies set up called 'Droid army invasion', a what if scenario they said if lucys droids went bad.

"Ze ponies are so unoriginal" said Norville

"My droids aren't that bad" said Lucy

The kids entered what appeared to be a burning settlement where ponies jumped out covered in fake blood and animatronic droids busted open doors and pretended to shoot at them. The only thing that startled them was when the front of a droid tank crashed into a wall and almost ran into them. The house wasn't really scary and was pretty forgettable in their opinions.

They next went to a house called 'We Happy Few: Escape from wellington wells'. In it they had to escape the town as bobbies and townsfolk popped out of alleys and buildings ready to beat them up. Startling but still not scary enough.

"Zese houses suck" said Jr

"Let's try this one" said Lucy

They next went into a house called 'Destroy All Humans', based on the video game. It had a 1950's look to it, but again relied on jump scares that weren't scary enough. The kids were still not satisfied, until Kevin had an idea. He took everyone to his arcade and started reprogramming some virtual reality chambers. He gave everyone vr gear and weapons, explaining they would all face their biggest fears inside, and the winner would be whoever stayed in longest without removing their helmet, with his droids being judges.

They all suited up and went into one of the VR machines. With Christie, she found herself in the farmlands in the snow, with no one around, nothing but snowmen, which quickly grew menacing looks and approached her. Christie screamed and fired her weapon.

Kevin fought giant spiders while Lucy fought zombies. Jr was facing his fear of the dark, and the creature that tried to eat him when he was younger. Norville at first saw nothing in his world, nothing but the city in ruins and almost abandoned, that was until a portal opened. Norville got in a defensive position as he watched Megatronus prime, or the Fallen as he was known as, walk up to him, with his brother and sisters dead bodies in his hands. He threw them onto the ground with little care. Norville touched them, and they felt so real, it horrified him.

"You were never as strong as us. You are nothing but an usurper, a false idol. It's because of you your insect siblings are dead. And as we speak your parents are suffering the same fate." The fallen told him

Norville got into a defensive position.

"Only a prime can defeat me, insect. Allow me to open your eyes to how feeble and worthless you truly are" the fallen announced

(10 minutes later)

Kevin's droids still watched outside.

"How long can they stay in their worst nightmares?"

"Shouldn't be long now"

As that was said, all the kids ran out screaming, hugging each other.

"Snowmen, Zey tried to, I can't even" said Christie

"I'm never gonna let anyzing bad happen to you guys" said Norville

"I got you sis" said Kevin

"And I got you too. Oh no my invention wore off, we're human again" said Lucy

"You mean my costumes just cardboard again?" Kevin asked

"Congrats, you all lost. Gotta go back in" said the droids

"No!" The kids shouted

"I vont to go trick or treating now" said Jr

"We'll meet you guys outside, gotta go up to my apartment fast" said Kevin

Kevin and Lucy went to Kevin's apartment while the triplets left the arcade.

"Wonder what they saw?" A droid asked

(The next afternoon)

Honey had spent her morning hanging out with Sophie at the orphanage and was now hugging her goodbye as she was leaving to go hang out with some friends. Upon returning to her car, she saw zeke with flowers in his hand which her bees were quick to fly into. The 2 hugged and kissed before setting off.

"Where do you want to go first?" Zeke asked

The 2 went to lunch first, grabbing some basic fast food, before heading to a bakery owned by mochos mother. The 2 sat at a table eating some chocolate cake, talking.

"I'll be fine with you gone" said Honey

"I know you will. And I'll call whenever I can" said Zeke "you have some good friends looking out for you, but I must admit you have some weird friends. Gangsters and decepticons? Don't you have any girls to hang out with?"

"Well, not really, but I can find some" said Honey

"Good luck with that" said Zeke

Honey then went to buy a cake to go. She had a small talk with Fudge, and she was very nice.

"I like you miss Potts, my son says you're so sweet. If you're looking for some ladies to hang out with, why not come over to my house for tea in a couple days? It'll be just you, me, and my friend sunkirst" said Fudge

"Tea? Never been invited for that. Do I have to dress in any way or something?" Honey asked

"What you're wearing is fine" said Fudge

"Then yeah, I'll come over. It'll be nice to do something new" said Honey

After the café the 2 walked the beach, looked at honeys statue in the park, zeke even introduced her to his friend Luke. They along with their other squad mates Gordon and Duncan were all deploying tomorrow early in the morning. Honey liked Luke, and she could see why zeke liked hanging with him. He was so nice yet tough.

The rest of the day was spent at Kevin's arcade, playing games and dancing. To stay with honey longer, zeke was spending the night with her. When it was time for bed, she felt awkward sleeping with someone with her, but she shook the thought aside. Zeke massaged her shoulders to relax her.

"That feels so nice" honey told him

"You're so beautiful honey" Zeke told her

Honey blushed. The 2 reassured each other they'd be fine without the other before kissing each other Goodnight. Honey dreamt of a life with zeke as her husband, living in a house, having kids of her own. She really hoped zeke would one day propose. She could wait.

When morning came, she saw zeke was gone, he had left. Why didn't he say goodbye? As honey went to get something to drink, she saw a bag from the toy fort on her coffee table. There was something wrapped inside. What it was she didn't know, but there was a note.

'To my precious queen bee

-zeke'

Honey smiled and simply threw the bag in her closet, she'd open it later, but right now she had to prepare for a new day.

(Lucy 1)

Lucy awoke in bed with her droids ready to serve her. She got herself cleaned up, dressed in her moms princess dress, and tied her hair in a ponytail. Her droids put her pearls and tiara on, all while complimenting her and assuring her breakfast was cooking. She went to the bridge where mocho sat in a small throne Lucy built for him. He had spent the night with her and was gonna have breakfast too. He was looking at all the stars with awe. As Lucy sat in her throne, a tactical droid approached her

"Your majesty, I do not understand why you insist most of the fleet be here"

Lucy yesterday had ordered most of her fleet back to the castle and form a blockade to protect her.

"I can assure you your citizens uprisings will be dealt with. And that the transformers will never betray you"

"This blockade will keep me safe, it'll make me feel safe" said Lucy

"The imperial navy has neither the resources or the courage to engage us. They are far outnumbered"

"You underestimate them. Raise the shields" Lucy ordered

"Shields? Your majesty, there's nothing out there" RB-117 replied

"Now!" Lucy demanded

In seconds, several star destroyers and a super star destroyer came out of hyperspace and began attacking.

"Sound the alarm, all personnel to their stations" Lucy ordered

The alarm was rang and droids hurried to their battle stations. Both fleets began firing volleys of laser blasts at each other.

"Fire the ventral cannons! Torpedoes, proton bombs, everything we got and prepare the fighters" Lucy ordered

"Roger roger" several droids replied

"And someone ready my personal starfighter" said Lucy

"It's still in repairs. It will be ready by 3 pm" General Smoreline, a blue and gold super tactical droid replied

"Very well. Have my breakfast delivered here, I'll eat in my throne. And prepare my secret weapon" said Lucy


	79. Day 1 of the battle

(Day 1 of the battle)

"I want to know why my fighters haven't launched yet" Lucy demanded

"Your majesty, we heavily outgun the imperial navy, fighters are unnecessary at this-

"I want this battle over as quick as possible. I need to reclaim my empire"

"Your majesty, the tantrum is joining the battle. It appears to have been commandeered by the entire population of planet equestria" General Crisp informed her

Just as he finished saying that, the lucys tantrum appeared with the imperial fleet, with all her royal crests painted over and replaced with unicorns

"That colony only has 50 inhabitants living in it, how're they even flying that ship?" Lucy asked

"From my calculations, not well" said General smoreline

(Onboard the tantrum)

The ponies onboard were panicking, for they really didn't know what they were doing.

"What were we thinking stealing this thing? I'm a cherry farmer not a pilot" shouted a unicorn

"I just wanted to be independent from Lucy, is that so much to ask?" A normal pony asked

"Shut up and fire the batteries"

The ponies pushed some buttons and fired the ships weapons, unfortunately they fired at one of the star destroyers.

"Don't fire at our own ship, they're helping us remember?"

(Back on Lucy 1)

"It would seem the ship is very undercrewed" said General smoreline

"Prepare boarding parties, target the tantrum and one of the star destroyers. Once the secret weapon is primed, fire at the Ravager" Lucy ordered

"Which ones the ravager again my queen?" A droid asked

"The super star destroyer" Lucy pointed out

(Star destroyer Tarkins revenge)

Zeke and his friend Luke sat at a table with their helmets off, drinking imperial liquid food, which was a type of milk designed to give them all the energy they needed.

"So how is honey anyway?" Luke asked zeke

"She's fine. We had a fun day together yesterday. I'll be honest, not sure if this life is what I want to do" said zeke

"I'll admit I'm considering a career change myself. I've served 4 tours with the empire, I'm ready to move on. I hear the Litwak city royal family's starting a new police force, I'm thinking of joining" said Luke "you should join me, I think you'd make a good cop"

"Yeah, maybe I would. First we gotta finish this tour. Hope this admiral thrawn knows what he's doing" said Zeke

"Admiral Thrawn I heard had to leave, Moff Williams is leading the attack aboard the ravager. I'm surprised queen Lucy has went this far with her subjects. I don't know much about her but as soon as we take her down we can go home" said Luke

"Let's get this job done" said Zeke

"For Monica" said Luke as he held his cup up

"For Honey" said Zeke as he did the same thing

"For the empire" said the 2 before finishing their drinks

"I definitely won't miss this stuff" said Luke

"Attention Attention! Enemy boarding craft entering the hangar bay. All crew report to their battle stations immediately" shouted the PA

The 2 grabbed their helmets and blasters before rushing down to the main hangar at the bottom of the destroyer. HMP droid gunships flew in dropping off droids before lifting off to fire at the defending troopers.

"We need rocket launchers to take down the gunships" Zeke shouted to his squad mate Gordon

"Heavy weapons troopers are on their way, we need to take down the-

A commando droid took Gordon out before rushing for zeke. Zeke wrestled with the machine before Luke found an opening to shoot the head off. Heavy weapons troopers aimed at the gunships and fired rockets, taking the gunships down. After a fierce firefight which lasted half an hour, the invading droids were defeated. While victory was assured on the Tarkins revenge, the lucys tantrum was overrun by the droids, and all the my little ponies had to retreat in escape pods back to Litwak city.

As that happened, the large spires on top of the Lucy 1 began glowing. With a perfect shot, a large beam was fired at the Ravager, not destroying it, but heavily damaging it. The navy had no choice but to retreat, for now. They headed for lucys orbital shipyards to repair.

"My queen, the enemy is retreating, shall we go after them?" RB-117 asked Lucy

"No. Hold the line. They'll be back" said Lucy

"They are heading for the shipyards, if we lose those-

"Let them take them. They won't do them any good. Hold the blockade of my castle. I want the shields and cannons to reset to a full charge on all our cruisers. We have won the first round" said Lucy

"What's to become of the ponies that escaped, Lucy?" Mocho asked her

"They are of no concern. Come on mocho, let's go play" said Lucy

(Litwak city orphanage)

Honey was at the orphanage playing with Sophie in her room. They were having a toy battle with army men in a western toy fort.

"This is fun, thanks for playing with me" said Sophie

"By the way, where'd you get this toy fort anyway?" Honey asked

"Gift from mocho, he got it for me at the toy fort store, it was on sale. Have you ever been to a western fort miss Honey?" Sophie asked

"I have actually. Went to a game once called red dead redemption 2, had a fort there I had to ride to to deliver jars of honey" said Honey

"Wow. What was it like?" Sophie asked

"The fort was well run and stocked. It was owned by the US army, I at first thought they weren't villains because come on, the United States is supposed to be good, I ran a us business. But I learned they were villains, red dead's one of those games where you're supposed to be an outlaw and the governments evil. But the soldiers were nice, I made friends with the commanding officer" said Honey

"Wish I could see one of these in person" said Sophie

"Maybe one day I can take you, but that games pretty dangerous, so don't leave my sight if I ever go back and bring you" said Honey

"I was a Jedi, I fought battle droids, I can handle it" said Sophie

Honeys phone began vibrating and she saw she was getting a video call from zeke.

"Sophie I have to take this call, I'll be right back" said Honey

She got up and stepped into the hallway before answering.

"Hey honey, just wanted to check in" said Zeke

"I'm doing fine, miss you already. I'm at the orphanage, playing with Sophie. How's the campaign going?" She asked

"I miss you too. Sorry I didn't say goodbye but I was running late. The campaigns off to a rocky start. The queen sent boarding craft onto the ship. I'm fine but she had this weapon that damaged the Ravager. We've had to make a temporary retreat. I'm in orbit above some shipyard for repairs. I don't know how long we'll be here, but I promise when I return you're the first person I'm coming to see" said Zeke

"Just stay safe out there, please" Honey told him

"I'll try. I gotta go now, gotta study blueprints for a lucrehulk, need to find weak spots. But I'll call you again when I get a chance before tonight" said Zeke

"I love you, talk later"

Honey finished the conversation before heading back into Sophie's room to play with her some more

"Is everything ok miss Honey?" Sophie asked

"Yeah, everything's fine. Come on, fort Bravo isn't gonna defend itself" said Honey

The 2 went back to playing. Honey loved playing, she didn't get to do a lot of it as a kid. Secretly she wanted one of these toy forts. But also deep down, she worried for zeke. She hoped he'd be ok.


	80. Honeys sick day

(Litwak city, honeys apartment building, hours later)

Honey stepped off the elevator on the 25th floor of her apartment building, sneakily looking around. She clutched her purse straps in 1 hand while the other clutched a shopping bag from Kevin's toy store. After making sure her neighbors didn't see her, she quickly got into her apartment and locked the door. She threw her purse on the counter before opening the shopping bag with glee, she bought herself a western toy fort with cowboy and Indian figures.

"Was the sneaking around really necessary?" Bumble asked

"What kind of adult buys toys for themselves to play with? The neighbors know I don't have kids of my own" said Honey

"You're overreacting" said Buzz

"Come on guys, I don't want the neighbors to think I'm too weird. And you know I didn't get to play with toys growing up. With a toy store in the city maybe I can enjoy some now. Especially with Sophie in my life" Honey told her bees

Her bees flew off her head and glitched into their kid sized bodies, helping honey take out the pieces.

"Why don't you get started on dinner, we'll put this together" said Bumble

"Hope the ladies at your tea party tomorrow don't think this is weird" said Stinger

"They won't, I'm not telling them I bought a toy for myself to play with. Don't need to be that open, yet" said Honey

Honey went to make herself a frozen meal while her bees put the playset together. After eating, Honey felt cold and started sneezing.

"Are you ok Honey?" Stinger asked

"Yeah, it's the temperature outside is all. Weathers getting colder, you all noticed" said Honey

"You're right. Tomorrow we start wearing our winter gear when we go out" said Bumble

Honey sneezed again before excusing herself to the bathroom, maybe a hot shower would make her better. Her shower warmed her body, but she didn't feel much better. She wrapped herself up in towels before going to her bees.

"Guys I'm gonna turn in early, I'm not feeling so good"

"You need anything?" Bumble asked

"Just play quietly. Maybe a nights sleep will make me feel better" said Honey

"Ok, goodnight honey" the bees announced

Honey finished drying off before grabbing her pajamas to change into them. Once she did, she threw her clothes in a laundry basket, put her jewelry back in her jewelry box, and threw on her fluffy bathrobe before bundling up in bed. It made her feel warmer already. It wasn't even that late, it was only 8, but she felt so tired. Perhaps that was from exhaustion. Honey removed her glasses before rolling herself in her blanket, where she instantly fell asleep.

(The next morning)

Honey awoke, not feeling any better. In fact she felt worse. After getting her glasses on, she saw her bees in their big bodies wearing sweaters and checking her forehead.

"No offense Honey, but you look terrible" said Stinger

"You're forehead is burning really bad. You have a fever" said Bumble

"I'm sick? Aw great, looks like I'll have to miss tea with fudge. Why're you guys dressed?" Honey asked

"We're running over to the store to get you some medicine and other supplies. Don't worry I won't lose your purse" said Bumble "I'll keep it on at all times"

"Thanks guys" said Honey

Bumble took honeys phone and blaster out of her purse and placed them next to her on her nightstand before opening the curtains. It was a dark day and it was lightly raining outside.

"You need anything before we go?" Buzz asked

"The tv remote, some water, and my pearls" said Honey

"Your pearls? Why do you want-

"Give me my pearls NOW STINGER!" Honey snapped

Stinger obliged and quickly got Honey her pearl necklace from her jewelry box

"I'm sorry I snapped, but with zeke gone-

"We understand. We'll be back as soon as we can" said Buzz

Her bees quickly got her the other things she asked for before kissing her forehead, which was very warm. Honey put her pearls on her neck and got comfortable in her bed. If she was gonna be stuck at home she might as well be comfy. She turned on the tv and watched a little bit of the news, the imperial navy was launching another attack on Lucy, who still held her blockade. Honey clutched her pearls, she was worried for zeke. Wearing her pearls reminded her of one of her happier memories with him. He got her them the day she realized he was the one for her, the day he saved her life in Turok.

Honey wore them every day since, only taking them off to bathe and sleep, they were her most prized possession. Honey watched on tv as both navies launched fighters to attack, Lucy obviously having the advantage. Honey couldn't watch anymore and changed to a morning talk show. Honey began to relax before hearing something break down her front door. She hid under her blanket in fright, before grabbing her blaster. She aimed it at the bedroom door, nervous.

"Honey? You home?"

Honey calmed down, it was only her friend Rumble. She announced she was in her bedroom, and soon enough the 8 foot tall Black and Red Decepticon walked in.

"Hey Rumble, what brings you here?" Honey asked before sneezing

"I wanted to return those DVDs you lent me. You weren't at the store so I figured you were here. You ok?"

"Not really. I'm sick" said Honey

"And you're all alone?" Rumble asked "well Don't worry honey, I'm gonna take care of you. Even we cons get sick"

"You do?" Honey asked

"Well only when we're dying. I'm not a medical bot but how hard can caring for you be?" He asked

He took a seat on her bed, and the bed began creaking. Honey clutched her mattress tight and closed her eyes in fear as the bed collapsed under rumbles weight.

"Sorry about that" said Rumble

"It's fine, I still have my mattress and pillow and blanket, it's good"

Honey felt nervous about Rumble being in her home. He accidentally wrecked her living room, broke her bedside lamp, almost wrecked her tv, smashed a bookcase, all in a few minutes, all from his large size

"Hey, how about a massage, that should get your mind off things" said Rumble

"Well-

Before Honey could answer, Rumble flipped her over and turned his hands into his pile driver hammers. He slowly beat honeys back with them, it wasn't very comfortable. Honey felt like she wanted to puke, and she almost did. Rumble quickly stopped to let her breathe.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it" said Rumble

"It's fine. You know what I want? Just sit down til my bees come home with my medicine. I just want to watch, aah, aaaah, Aaachoo. I just want to watch tv" Honey replied

Rumble sat down as Honey got comfortable on what remained of her bed.

"Hey Uh Honey, question. What's that white thing you're always wearing on your neck?" Rumble asked

"You mean my pearls? It's a necklace my boyfriend gave me some time ago" said Honey

"What does it do?" He asked

Honey rolled her eyes, she was very annoyed she had to explain this in her current state.

"Do they make you bulletproof? Let you breathe in space?" He asked

"They make me look pretty in public. That's it, nothing else. It's something girls wear" said Honey

"Well, I personally don't see it" said Rumble

He grabbed the necklace to hold it up but accidentally snapped it off Honeys neck, breaking it. Honey was shocked, she was angry. She was normally calm but now she had finally lost her patience.

"Get out" honey demanded

"I'm sorry?"

"Rumble, Get, out, of, my, HOUSE! GET OUT, SCRAM YOU 80's CASSETTE TAPE THING!" Honey snapped at the con

Rumble did as she wanted, for he didn't know how unpredictable she could be when angry, as she never lost her patience enough to do such a thing. The bees came home some time later, and were horrified at the state of the apartment. Honey explained to them what had happened and showed them her pearls which now lay scattered around.

"Well, we can fix the apartment, somehow just not now. Daniel can help us when he returns from that beach game. And you still have your other necklace from Zeke" said Bumble

"I know. It's just, well, you know" said Honey

"We're sure Rumble will be fine wherever he is. We're here now to take care of you" said Buzz

"Thanks guys. Can someone-

"Way ahead of you" said Bumble as she grabbed honeys other necklace while Stinger gave her medicine and Buzz got her comfortable

For the next hour, the bees did everything she wanted. Honey was very thankful to have such great helpers as them. Around noon she heard Rumble again enter the house, but he wasn't alone. She got up to see Felix with him in her living room, fixing all the broken stuff with a tap of his hammer before repairing her bedroom in a flash, even repairing her pearls which she was quick to put back on.

"Hey honey, I'm really sorry about what happened. I really care about you, you're the first human I've ever cared about really. I'm sorry I broke your pearls and trashed the apartment" said Rumble

"I'm really sorry for snapping at you Rumble. I still like you. I'm just not feeling well to think straight. We're still friends" said Honey

Rumble smiled before turning towards the door.

"Hey, you still want to stay with me?" Honey asked

"It's best I don't, but I found some people who do"

Rumble opened the front door to reveal Fudge and her friend sunkirst were outside waiting. Fudge explained since Honey couldn't go to them, they went to her, saying it's hard for them to get sick so they don't mind having tea with her at her house. Honey was happy. After Rumble left, Fudge and sunkirst got comfortable in Honeys room, sitting around her bed. It was nice having girls to talk to.

Honey learned quickly that they all had something in common, they came from nothing and had horrible lives before moving here, but were now successful and happy.

"Our game was cruel. Me and my son were so horribly abused. Everyday, even when he was a baby, he was hurt by the other adults" said Sunkirst

"That's horrible" said Honey

"Indeed it was. My husband was the worst, I was only married to him not from love but the weird laws our game had. He was so abusive. I'll never forget the one thing that made me want to get away from him when we came here. He did this to the twins" said Sunkirst

(Flashback, months ago, wreck of the ISD dauntless)

Sunkirst watched as her husband, mr citrus, was beating Kevin, wanting to know where the smorelines were.

"The device is ready sir"

Kevin was thrown into a metal table and strapped down. The table flipped him over towards 2 small poles glowing with electricity.

"No, please, not this" Kevin begged

"Tell us where those freaks are" Mr citrus demanded

"Never" Kevin shouted

"So be it"

Kevin was lowered towards the poles and electricity shocked his entire body. Kevin screamed in pain and cried when it ended. Sunkirst covered her sons eyes from it.

"Ok, ok I'll talk" Kevin cried

(Sometime later)

"This will make me feel better" mr citrus told Lucy before throwing her into the ocean

"Help me! Please, I can't swim!" Lucy shouted

Sunkirst hated watching that, she wanted so badly to help Lucy, but she too couldn't swim. The other adults laughed at Lucy while Kevin tried to break free

"Don't let me drown! Please somebody help me!" Lucy cried

(End flashback)

"How can a man do such things to kids?" Honey asked

"I don't know. But he's gone now, Lucy killed him, I'm free, I never have to see him again. I'm happy with my life" said sunkirst

"Me too" said fudge

"Same here. I made so many new friends. Have my own place, almost everything I want. Feels nice to lie down, I've been working a lot lately. I could really use a spa day, my feet are killing me" said Honey

"What's a spa?" Sunkirst asked

"Oh you get used to the feet hurting. It's normal" said Fudge

"A spa's a place people go to relax. And no feet hurting like crazy is not good for you or normal" said Honey

"It's not?" Fudge asked

"You telling me your feet are in pain right now?" Honey asked

"We have corns yes but that's just how-

"Ok that's it, when I feel better, I'm taking us all to the spa. My treat" said Honey "we're all hardworking women, we deserve better. We've earned one. Lucy and Kevin go to one every month and they turn out fine, mostly"

"Alright, just give us a call when you're ready and we'll go" said Fudge

After several hours, Honey began to feel much better, enough for Fudge and sunkirst to feel comfortable leaving. Of course her bees still stuck around to feed her and care for her. Buzz went into honeys closet go get another pillow for her when he noticed a shopping bag from the toy fort. Honey was surprised, she completely forgot about it.

"What is it?" Stinger asked

"It's from zeke, that's all I know" said Honey

She unwrapped the gifts inside and found a yellow Nintendo switch lite and several games, a copy of world designer, Mario kart, and some downloadable games. There was another note

"Something to get your mind off things. Enjoy" Honey read

"Well, never gave much thought into video games. But this could be fun" said Honey


	81. Spa day

(The next day)

Honey was feeling much better and was preparing to have a spa day with her new friends Fudge and Sunkirst. The weather was getting colder, so she was going to wear a new winter outfit she got for the winter. She wore a black sweater, a yellow coat, black pants, brown mittens, a grey scarf, and a black and white striped winter hat.

"I'll be back in a few hours guys" said Honey to her bees

"Have fun" said her bees

Honey grabbed her purse and headed out. She was going to walk to the spa since it wasn't that far from her house, about a 5 minute walk after going outside. It was a chilly day, but her outfit kept her nice and warm. She heard pretty soon the game would get snow, she looked forward to seeing that. Within minutes she made it to the spa, where sunkirst and fudge were waiting.

Both women wore winter dresses, fudges white and brown and sunkirsts orange with a white collar. They both wore long winter gloves, thick stockings, winter boots, and fudge carried a brown and white purse while sunkirst carried an orange and white purse. The 2 were talking when they saw honey and happily greeted her.

"Nice to see you all again. I already got our treatments scheduled, got us something called the princess treatment, gives us everything" said Honey

"Sounds great" said Fudge

The 3 went inside. The building was warm, and workers of different species walked around. After checking in, the 3 were taken to a changing room. They threw their bags and clothes in lockers and changed into fluffy white bathrobes and slippers. After changing, they were escorted by a LEGO person to where they would get their first treatments. Before they could go far, they heard what sounded like Kevin screaming behind a door. Fudge and sunkirst immediately busted the door down, only to see Kevin was just getting a foot massage.

"Do you mind? This is my time of the month" said Kevin annoyed

"We're so sorry, you just-

"You think running an arcade and a toy store is easy? My feet hurt. This massage is to remove the pain" said Kevin

Fudge and sunkirst exited the room a little embarrassed while Kevin went back to his massage

"I miss Lucy, I wish she was here to enjoy this with me" said Kevin to himself

"That was unnecessary" Honey told her friends

"When you have kids, you'll understand why we just did that" said Fudge

The 3 were taken to a room with chairs, sinks, and several npc workers ready to treat them. They were all sat down while workers checked their feet.

"Your feet are hard as rocks, none of you are taking good care of them. My suggestion, some new shoes and more sitting if possible. But until then, we will all work on them. Pedicure, foot massage, manicure, scalp shampoo and massage, the works all in an hour" said one of the NPC's

The 3 were given black sleep masks

"What are these for?" Honey asked

"Something unique we do here. Darkness helps one visualize someplace more relaxing than this drabby room with the bright lights in your faces. Just put them on, think of something really relaxing, we'll take care of you"

Fudge and sunkirst were hesitant, but Honey insisted this would be good for them all. They all put their masks on and had their heads lied down in the sinks. As instructed they began fantasizing happy places for them. Honey felt relaxed not long into the treatments. She loved the feeling of someone kneading and scratching her hair with shampoo, and the corn and callus removal on her feet wasn't that bad at all.

She imagined she was on a beach, a nice warm beach. Zeke was massaging her head with his strong finger grips. Daniel and his friends handled her hands, massaging and giving them a pedicure. And at her feet, she imagined laserbeak and buzzsaw scraping their metal beaks against her feet. In her mind, she was a queen bee and deserved this treatment, but she wouldn't tell her friends any of this of course.

Fudge imagined herself in her nice home Lucy built for her, with her family around her, and Kit massaging her tired body. Sunkirst imagined she too was home, with her son Scoop by her side. She loved her son very much, and was really glad he was still a big part of her life in this big game.

After an hour, the treatment was done, and all 3 ladies felt more relaxed.

"So nice to have no foot pain" said Sunkirst

"That's only the beginning, we still have more stuff to do" said Honey

The 3 went to get back massages, mud baths, facials, and even had a good steam. By the time it was all over, they were all so relaxed, they almost didn't want to leave. But fudge and sunkirst had kids to go back to, and honey had her bees. As they exited, they talked to each other

"That was so great, we should do this again sometime" said Sunkirst

"I agree"said Honey "perhaps next month. Make this a monthly thing" said Honey

"I love that idea" said Fudge

The group noticed citizens running away, they looked panicked.

"What's going on?" Honey asked

"Run for your lives" an alien shouted

"Up in the sky you idiots" another shouted

"Idiots?" Honey asked offended

The 3 women looked up at the sky to something that horrified them. There was a large spaceship on fire, a super star destroyer. It was upside down and heading towards the ocean.

"To my car, I need to see my son" said Sunkirst


	82. Reinforcements and a tsunami

(An hour earlier)

Lucy was growing frustrated with the stalemate she was suffering in her battle for her empire. She was getting headaches to the point her droids had to massage her forehead to relieve them.

"This stalemate can't last forever. Next time they retreat we have to go after them" said Lucy

"Roger roger"

"Also prepare more boarding groups. We have to take out the Ravager today. If we can knock out that super star destroyer, we might be able to turn the tide in my favor" said Lucy

Within moments of saying that, the star destroyers returned.

"All batteries fire, and ready the fighters" said Lucy

(Tarkins revenge)

Zeke and Luke entered the bridge of the destroyer to see the ships captain talking to a hologram of Moff Williams. He wasn't happy and was demanding reinforcements the captain promised.

"Captain Niko, I grow impatient"

"Moff Williams, my crew went to several games. We have reinforcements and are preparing to activate the code boxes now" said the captain

"Then do it. I'm this close to losing my ship"

The call ended and the captain turned towards Zeke and Luke.

"You have the code boxes troopers?" Captain Niko asked

The 2 gave him several code boxes which were taken and shot out into space to activate. The boxes popped open and several types of star destroyers appeared. They looked imperial, but had red markings and a large cannon in place of its hangar.

"Excellent. Sith fleet ships. With their cannons they will- hey wait, what are they made of?"

The captain looked closer at the ships, and saw they were entirely made out of LEGO bricks. He angrily turned towards Zeke and Luke, ordering them to remove their helmets.

"What game are those ships from?" Niko demanded

"The Skywalker saga, sir" said Luke

"The Skywalker saga? The LEGO video game?"

"They were all the scouts were able to produce" said Zeke

"Moff Williams won't enjoy this. But we have no choice. We need to break the blockade today. Today, Queen Lucys empire falls" said Niko

(Lucy 1)

Mocho was entering the bridge after having a private lunch in his room. He noticed the LEGO ships.

"They're becoming desperate" said Mocho

"I can see that" said Lucy "Identify those ships"

A screen popped up in front of Lucy identifying the ships. They were Xyston class star destroyers, used by the Final Order in LEGO Star Wars the Skywalker saga. They had heavy shields and despite being made of LEGO bricks were pretty tough. What frightened Lucy was the large cannons which would rip her fleet to shreds.

"Charge up the weapon and launch the fighters, we need to take out the ravager, take out the engines first. After that we'll destroy the LEGO ships" said Lucy

Mocho secretly grew worried. He was afraid Lucy couldn't win. She asked him many times to go home, but he refused to leave her side. He now hoped this battle wouldn't be the end of them.

Lucy launched all her starfighters at the fleet, and the imperials did the same thing. Red and green laser blasts lit up the starry sky around the fleets. With one shot from her castles secret weapon, Lucy heavily damaged the ravager, but it was still operational. The imperial tie fighters easily were shot down, and the vulture droids began making attack runs on the ravagers engines. The LEGO ships aimed at a couple of frigates and easily destroyed 2 ships with no effort whatsoever.

"Fire the weapon again" Lucy shouted

"We can't, it's still recharging, estimated time to firing, 10 minutes" said a tactical droid

"Get my starfighter ready" Lucy demanded

Several droids suited Lucy up in special gear and hooked up controls to her throne. This way she was able to remotely fly a starfighter from the safety of the bridge. After pushing some buttons, she launched her fighter and joined the battle.

"If you want something done right, you do it yourself. I'm going for the LEGO ships. Trident squadron and wasp squadron, follow me" said Lucy into her helmets headset

As ordered, a squadron of tri fighters and another of vulture droids surrounded her ship.

"Take out the heavy cannon" Lucy ordered

Lucy and all her fighters around her flew underneath one of the LEGO ships, firing everything they got at the cannon.

"The shields are too strong. See what can be done up top about the shields" Lucy ordered

The LEGO ship prepared its cannon to fire again, it aimed it at Lucys castle. Within seconds, another large beam fired out of it and fired at the spires charging the secret weapon.

"Your majesty, the spires have been destroyed. Our heavy laser cannon is now non functional" said a tactical droid

"That blast could've easily destroyed my castle, why didn't it?" Lucy asked

"I predict the imperial navy has plans to board" said General smoreline

(The Ravager)

The crew onboard were scrambling everywhere to keep the ship in the battle.

"Our engines are being torn up"

"Loss in 60 percent of the turbo laser cannons"

"Sir, we just lost our bridge deflector shields"

Moff Williams turned towards the crew member

"Intensify the forward batteries, I don't want anything getting through" Williams ordered

Several vulture droids were heading towards the command deck across the city like surface on the destroyer. The cannons fired at them, hard. Out of the 10 vultures flying, only 1 survived. It made a beeline for the bridge.

"Intensify forward firepower" shouted Williams

"Too late"

Williams looked in fright at the vulture charging at the bridge. He and several crew members futilely jumped into the crew pits as the vulture crashed through the bridge window. With the bridge down and the engines severely damaged, the ravager began dipping towards the planet below, near Litwak city. Everyone on the bridge of Lucy 1 cheered, except for mocho. If he had it his way, no one would die. He made his way off the bridge and back to his room to play a nice game to himself.

(Tarkins revenge)

On the bridge of the ship, Zeke, Luke, Captain Niko, and a couple other crew members watched as the Ravager dipped towards the planet. Lucy had done it despite what everyone thought would happen.

"Alex, you fool" Niko said out loud in regards to the Moff who let his ship be destroyed

Captain Niko turned to Zeke.

"Get your squad ready. You all have your orders. Lead the attack on Lucy 1, we must end this conflict" said Niko

"Sir, we have a problem, one of the dreadnoughts is targeting the punishment"

The captain and zeke looked out the bridge windows to see the Lucys tantrum, now heavily damaged, turning towards the star destroyer Punishment. The dreadnought went to light speed right into the ship, cutting the destroyer in half.

"Is she insane?" Zeke asked

"The Holdo maneuver. She's going to send her crippled vessels at us. Get a safe distance away and focus on the fighters, let the sith ships handle her fleet" said Niko

(Litwak city)

"She's not answering her phone, I'm worried" said Vanellope to Ralph

"The fighting must be intense up there" said Ralph

"As soon as the imperial fleet turns away, I'm going up there. See if I can talk to Lucy. As much as I'm proud of her making her own kingdom, I don't see her winning. The imperials are too desperate and stubborn" said Rancis

"Hey, you don't think this is the bad thing that droid said Lucy would do, right?" Vanellope asked

"Not like we can just ask him, he won't turn on" said Ralph

"I fear that Lucy might not have-

"Your majesties, we need to get you to a bunker immediately" sour bill announced in panic

"What? Why?" Ralph asked

He pointed up at the sky. The Ravager had flipped over and was on a collision course with the ocean.

"Sound the city alarm, everyone needs to get into an underground bunker or high ground. Once that ship hits the water it'll cause a tsunami" said Rancis

Emergency alarms were sounded and citizens rushed to get away from the ocean or into emergency storm bunkers all over the city. Some went to high ground in apartment buildings and businesses. With Honey, she was in Sunkirsts car with her bees who flew down from her apartment, racing to her house in the farmlands.

"Get inside, you can stay in my private shelter" Sunkirst told her

The 2 ran into Sunkirsts house where her son Scoop grabbed his mom. They went to the basement and got into a storm shelter made of metal, standard issue in the farmland houses now. Inside were a couple bunk beds, tv, food, and lights among other emergency supplies. Honey quickly dove under a blanket in one of the beds while her bees hid in her purse. Sunkirst locked the door and hugged her scared son.

"We're gonna be safe. We're gonna be safe" said Sunkirst

At the smoreline house, Fudge was getting her family into their private shelter after making sure the animals were safe where they were.

"Where's mocho? Where's my baby boy" fudge asked in a worried tone

"He's with Lucy, in space" Cinnamon replied

"Oh my poor baby"

"He's probably safe up there, we'll call him" said Kit

At the crisp house, the entire family plus Kevin was already safely inside a shelter.

"Zis isn't happening" said Christie

"We'll all be safe in here kids. This shelter can withstand anything" said Torvald

"I can't believe the imperials tried to kill my sister with a ship that big. They're not holding anything back" said Kevin

He sat on a bed next to Jr.

"Lucys not gonna hear Ze end of zis I'm sure" said Norville

"I have to agree" said Jr

At Felix and Calhoun's place, they were making sure their kids and some of their friends were comfortable. Having a big family let them build a large shelter for emergencies. Gloyd and his daughter Annaween were there, their adopted kids sweet tooth and snooper, as well as Petermint and baking with their parents.

"Nice of you to let us stay here mr fix it"

"Your kids are friends of mine, least we can do mr"

"Alex, Alex Finster, this is my wife Molly"

"Don't you worry, no flood water will get us here" said Calhoun

The kids were terrified and looked to each other for comfort

"It's ok bro, we're gonna be fine" Petermint told his brother

"I don't wanna drown" said Annaween

"Baby you won't drown, we're safe here" said Gloyd

"I just hope the other kids are ok" said Felix

"I contacted them all, they're in shelters" said Calhoun

The ravager was reaching the ocean outside. The final citizens got into shelters and the doors were locked tight. Others got to high ground in the skyscrapers and apartment buildings. As the ravager finally hit the water, the ground shook violently, it could be felt all the way to the farmlands. In Honeys bunker, she whimpered and covered herself tighter while her bees escaped her purse and went in with her. Scoop began crying.

As the ship was so massive, it created a large wave which rose and rushed into the city. The water rushed past the buildings and businesses, destroying and flooding everything in its path. Those in the shelters could hear the water above them. They shook in fright and silently waited. Helicopters flew in the air for those to see the destruction on tv. The tsunami receded when it hit half of the city, never reaching the castle, never reaching the farmlands.

In the games candy world, Toxic watched everything on tv with her family. They all held each other, they were safe, but that could've easily been them out there. Toxic worried for her friends from school. Her parents worried for the citizens.

The other worlds watched on tv the destruction caused by the crash of the ravager. They all knew where it came from and why it crashed. Lucy caused this. Some said she was defending herself, most hated how she had her blockade over their city, where any ship could hit the city or ocean if it crashed. The hatred grew worse once the all clear was made, and the damage was surveyed. It wasn't hard to rebuild, but Lucy went too far in most people's eyes. All over the city people were blaming her for what happened. This wasn't something they were going to forget.

The incident quickly went on the web on world designers YouTube and buzztube account for Litwak city, the videos helped keep the game relevant to stay up. Comments came in, some thought it was cool, others said it was a horrible tragedy. One thing most agreed was this was all Lucys fault. It's a good thing lucy wasn't aware of this yet.


	83. Lucys last stand

Lucy was growing scared. One by one her ships were either being destroyed, or boarded and then having her droid crews destroyed. 2 hours after the ravager crashed, the imperials broke through the blockade. She still had plenty of ships in orbit, but they had their own problems to deal with regarding the boarding crews.

"Your majesty, the imperials are boarding in the main hangar bay"

"All available personnel, protect me. They intend to kill everyone on this station, defend your home" Lucy announced

In the main hangar, a squad of battle and super battle droids were firing at boarding groups of stormtroopers. One last shuttle landed, and inside was Zeke and his squad. By the time they exited, only several droids remained

"Wait, don't shoot! I'm not the commander, he's the commander"

The droid next to the droid was shot down by a trooper

"I guess I'm the commander now" the droid sadly admitted before being shot down

Zeke removed his helmet to speak.

"We have our orders. Troopers, find and destroy the central computer, it'll shut down the entire army once destroyed. My team will secure the queen" said Zeke

Zeke and his squad moved down a lone hallway as cannon fire roared outside. This was it, his final mission before leaving the imperials. The group stumbled upon a lone battle droid, RB-117. Zeke almost felt bad that the droid didn't stand a chance

"Uh hold it" said the droid raising his blaster

All of the squad held up their blasters at the scared droid. Suddenly a door behind it opened, and there was an entire squad of droids ready to protect him.

"You are not authorized to be here"

"We will protect the queen at all costs"

"This is for all our brother and sister droids you killed today"

The squad took cover and fired at the advancing droids, slowly making their way forward for the droids went down pretty easily. After several minutes of advancing, they only had 1 final room to go through before reaching the command deck. It was guarded by magnaguards and a lot of battle droids.

"You will all perish"

"For the queen"

The squad had to move fast and quick to avoid the magnaguards, for they took a lot of hits to take down. The B1's guarding the room didn't make things easier. Duncan and Luke were hurt from the guards electrostaffs, but they pushed on. After fending the droids off, they got their miracle. Almost all the droids, minus a few who had lucys crest on their chests, shut down. The remaining droids panicked

"Please, we surrender"

"Don't shoot"

Gordon and Duncan didn't hesitate and gunned down the remaining droids

"No survivors" said Gordon

Zeke started to feel bad. The droids knew what they were doing was futile. All they wanted to do was surrender and live. Zeke never knew a robot could fear death. One of the droids weakly reached for his leg

"Please, don't kill the queen. She's-

Duncan blasted the droid before it could finish, killing it. The 4 man squad busted open the room and fired, taking down droids they saw. Zeke was so caught up in the action he failed to notice he hit 2 children in the chest.

"Hold your fire, there's kids in here" Zeke ordered

Zeke went towards Mocho and saw he was knocked unconscious. Lucy had a couple blaster bolts in her too. She was awake, but very hurt. Zeke removed his helmet

"It's ok, we're getting you out of here" said Zeke

His squad removed their helmets so they could speak.

"Commander, don't be nice to her, that's the queen" said Duncan

"This is queen Lucy? But she's just a child" said Zeke

"We've been given new orders in the event you didn't understand this. Queen Lucy must be executed, her and her collaborator" said Gordon

Zeke got in front of her

"No. This is wrong. She might've done bad things but I would never kill a kid" said Zeke

"Me neither. I'm not killing these 2" said Luke

Gordon and Duncan held their blasters up at Zeke and Luke

"I AM YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER! I AM ORDERING YOU TO STAND DOWN!" Zeke shouted angrily

"It's treason then" said Duncan

Luke quickly rushed for him and knocked Duncan to the ground. Zeke used the distraction to knock out Gordon. Luke fired his weapon and killed both of them. The station began to shake.

"This station won't last much longer. We need to get to the escape pods" said Zeke

"What about the shuttle?" Luke asked

"I don't know how to fly. And theyd shoot us down" said Zeke

"Bottom level, escape pods" Lucy weakly told them

Zeke and Luke put their helmets back on and each grabbed a kid.

"Gotta get to the pods, gotta stay alive" Zeke said to Luke

The 2 exited the bridge and began running through the halls as the ship exploded around them. Troopers still onboard were running and screaming for their lives to notice them. The station violently shook as the remaining imperial fleet began its final attack on the station. After going through the damaged halls, Zeke and Luke made it to an escape pod bay. They got into one and launched it out of the station with Lucy and mocho safely inside. Up above, the 2 watched as the fleet destroyed the castle, and all of the remaining droid ships stopped firing.

Queen Lucys galactic empire, had fallen.

(Sometime later)

Honey was safely back home making sure things were back in order. She heard a knock at the door, and was ecstatic seeing Zeke had come home. She embraced him in a hug.

"I missed you so much" said Zeke

"And I missed you too. It's been a hectic few days" said Honey

"I know, believe me I know. Honey, as of this moment I'm not longer an imperial" said Zeke

"What?" Honey asked

"I refuse to serve that regime after what they wanted me to do up there. I did something I'm not proud of" said Zeke "I know I promised you a vacation, but I'm gonna have to hold it off, for just a little bit. I need to rethink my life"

Honey was concerned, but didn't stop Zeke from leaving the apartment.

At the hospital, the smorelines and fluggerbutter family were checking on their kids. Both were going to be fine. Kit had some not so nice things to say to Lucy, while fudge and cinnamon focused on Mocho. Vanellope and rancis were happy Lucy was alive, along with Ralph. Kevin on the other hand knew how his sister felt inside, she was angry, and sad. Everything she worked for was gone. As the parents went to sign some paperwork, he stayed with her.

"My empire, it's gone. I lost"

"Things are gonna be different for a while sis. The citizens, they're really angry at you" said Kevin

"This wasn't my fault, it was those ponies" said Lucy

"I know sis, but they don't. Give it a couple days, let this blow down" said Kevin

"Please tell me-

"I'm sorry sis. Footage of the tsunami is on the Internet. Everyone knows you caused it" said Kevin

He held her hand as she began to cry.

"I didn't mean it. I just wanted to show everyone I could do something good" Lucy cried

"I'm really sorry sis" said Kevin

"I'm not evil. I'm a good girl. I'm a good girl"

Ralph overheard the conversation from outside the door. He felt terrible. His granddaughter was now being treated like he used to be, a bad guy. He wished he could help her. But for now, all he could do was give her a shoulder to cry into.


	84. Another day

(The next morning)

Honey awoke early the next morning, thirsty. She was taking one more day off before reopening her store for business, not that it mattered, sales were slow right now. She threw on her robe and slippers before grabbing a glass of milk from her fridge. After finishing, she noticed her door to her balcony was open. Sophie was sitting outside in her pajamas, waiting for something it seemed. Sophie spent the night at Honeys, after yesterday's disaster she got scared and wanted to stay with someone she could trust, and Honey allowed it after getting permission from the orphanage head.

"Oh, good morning Miss Honey" said Sophie

"Up a little early aren't you?" Honey asked

"I like watching the sunrise, calms me. You want to join me?" She asked

"Sure, but aren't you cold? It's a little chilly out here" said Honey

"I'll be fine" said Sophie

Honey didn't accept that answer and grabbed her coat from a rack and draped it over her. The coat was big over Sophie but it did keep her warm. Honey sat in a chair next to her

"I like sunrises too" said Honey

The 2 sat and watched as the sun rose over the ocean. Above them 3 tie fighters roared past the building towards the Ravager. High up in the sky, one of lucys ships was being lowered by cables into the ocean, the imperials claimed they were going to be scrapped. Plus the ocean had no life in it so they figured it was a good place to store them. The ship still had its engines powered on and lights still covered the ship.

"Look, a separatist ship. Haven't seen a Lucrehulk in ages" Sophie pointed out

"One of Lucys ships. Such a shame what happened to her" said Honey "Zeke said he's considering joining the scrapper crews to take the ships apart"

"Breaking that will bring big money. They're huge and should have some cool stuff inside" said Sophie

"So, no luck with the adoptions?" Honey asked

"No. And to be honest, I have a confession to make. I'm deliberately botching those adoption interviews" said Sophie

"What? Why? Don't you want a family?" Honey asked

"I do. But I also like hanging out with you. You remind me so much of my old master. You're kind, caring, you have weird friends. I like your cooking. I'm afraid I won't see you as much if I'm adopted. What if my new family lives far away?" Sophie asked "Plus I like mr zeke, he's cool."

"While I can't choose where you live, I'm sure you can figure something out. I'm not going anywhere. Hey, how about I order us some breakfast?" Honey asked

"I'd like that" said Sophie

Honey went inside while Sophie remained outside to watch the Lucrehulk be slowly lowered into the ocean. It was set down gently enough it wouldn't cause another tsunami. Sophie spotted Lucys royal crest emblazoned on both sides of the ring portion of the ship. She felt bad for her in a way, but she made her scared. It wasn't safe to trust her right now.

Honey ordered food off a food ordering app on her phone before going to her nightstand, picking up some papers. They were adoption forms. Honey had grown attached to Sophie the last month, and she had a guest bedroom she could easily give her til she decided to eventually move into a house. While Honey would rather have a child of her own blood, she'd be happy raising an adopted kid like Sophie, for practice. Plus maybe having a Jedi for a daughter could be interesting. Honey sat on her bed and began filling the forms out.

(Zekes apartment)

He shot a kid. Not just 1, but 2 kids. How could the imperials ask him to kill them? Zeke lies in his bed with these thoughts going through his head. Orders or not, they were wrong. Only one of SKYNET's terminators or HK's could kill without reason or thought. He felt he turned into the one thing he fought against his entire life. The imperial military was no better than SKYNET.

He didn't know much about Lucy. Maybe there were things he didn't know about why she did what she did to her citizens. Not like he could just ask her right now.

It was now a new day. He and his friend were no longer part of Palpatines empire, whoever the hell Palpatine was. Time to find new work.

(The castle, sometime later)

Vanellope knocked on her daughters bedroom door and quietly entered. Lucy was in her bed, sad from all that happened. Her blaster wounds were cured with Felix's hammer, as well as Mocho's.

"Hi Lucy, you ok? Sleep well?" Vanellope asked

"I miss my fluttershy doll, she prevented nightmares" said Lucy "And I lost my kingdom. How do you think I'm doing?"

"So you had a bad week, I get it. But moping will only make things worse, believe me I know. Hey, how about today, we go outside the game. Get you a new purse, phone, to replace your lost ones. Get some food, we'll do something as a family" said Vanellope

"Yeah, id like that" said Lucy

Lucy got up to get dressed into some casual clothes, no more princess dresses for her, what was the point? She didn't even want to look at her tiara. She didn't sleep that great, her favorite doll she had for years was probably destroyed in that explosion. Yes she had other fluttershy dolls but they just didn't feel the same. Neither did any of the other ponies she tried sleeping with. The biggest loss for Lucy was not just her doll or her purse, but her lightsaber. It didn't come with her. It was probably destroyed. Even if it did survive she didn't have a way to find it.

Remembering how she got her lightsaber, she should've been happy it was gone. But she grew attached to that weapon, got good with it. It was her signature weapon. After dressing in a light blue coat and some black pants, she went to join her family for a day out of the game, maybe this was what she needed.

(Victory plaza)

In another part of the city, the my little ponies from lucys former pony colony were showing off some of Lucys droids, telling tales of the terrible things they did. The droids and fighters were attached to trucks, tied up for transport. It was the fighters that surprised the citizens, especially their menacing looks.

"These fighters used to fly overhead, watching us, poisoned our crops maybe" a unicorn told

Taffyta and Candlehead eyed a droid tri fighter. A pegasus turned the fighter on and the 2 stepped back as its eyes lit up and it made weird noises.

"Don't worry, it's engines and blasters have been disabled" the pegasus reassured them

"What are those awful noises it's making?" Taffyta asked

"That's how they communicate. You can complain all you want, your precious queen ain't here to save you" the pegasus shouted before kicking the fighter in the eye.

"Kind of sad, I don't think it likes you" said Candlehead

"Sad huh? You didn't have your home bombed by this monstrosity" the pegasus argued

There were 4 ships on display for the public to see, a vulture, tri fighter, gunship, and hyena bomber. As Candlehead predicted, the ships didn't like being abused. They all communicated with each other, but no one could understand them.

"This is humiliating" said the tri fighter "I don't go poking their eyes"

"Stupid ponies, giving us a bad name. Lucy was a great leader" said the gunship

"I miss her. I hope she's alright" said the Vulture

"Lucys not coming back for us is she?" The hyena bomber asked

"We failed her. We couldn't protect the kingdom" said the tri fighter

"She took such good care of us. Fresh coats of wax and paint" said the vulture

"Always stocked on energy" said the hyena

"Fresh parts" said the gunship

"Now look at us. Destined for the scrap yard" said the tri fighter

"If I could cry I would" said the vulture

"I wanna rip these ponies apart" said the gunship

"I want to fly again" the tri fighter replied back

"Well look around! None of us are getting what we want" shouted the hyena

"Look at what we've become. I figure this'll be the last time we're activated" said the vulture

"Sad fate it is for a droid" said the gunship "we have feelings too"


	85. Lucys punishment

(Later)

The droid fighters still sat where they were parked. Citizens looked at them with fear, others kicked their designs wondering why Lucy used technology so, outdated. Some little kids even went as far as throwing food at their faces.

The ponies had long gone, leaving the droids to run their batteries dry. Sophie had showed up near the end of the day as she headed for the orphanage. She was the only one around. She looked at the fighters

"You guys aren't so tough. Just scrap metal" said Sophie

"Please, help us" the tri fighter told her

Sophie was startled. Her powers let her understand creatures, but never did she think she could understand a droid starfighter

"We can't hold out forever" said the Hyena bomber

"Why should I help you? You're separatist droids. You tried to take over the galaxy" said Sophie

"We fought in the name of freedom and independence" said the gunship

"Yes we were a part of the CIS at one point. But that doesn't matter now. Separatist or not, the clone wars are over. Lucys kingdom has fallen, we fear the worst for her" said the vulture

"I saw her earlier today. She's ok, I think, but she's in no condition to take you back. She has enough people hating her as is, thanks to some of her colonies spreading lies" said Sophie

"Then we need to get to the transformer cities. They never betrayed us. Maybe they can offer protection" said the tri fighter

"How do you plan to get there. The ponies said-

"You don't think they're smart enough to rip us apart do you? They put restraining bolts on us and tied us down. Simply tear off the straps and remove our bolts, then we can leave" said the Gunship

"Why should I trust you?" Sophie asked

"Look at us. I have no missiles and my blaster energy is depleted, what threat do I pose?" The gunship asked

"Fair point. But we don't speak of this" said Sophie

She pulled her lightsaber out of her backpack and began cutting the straps holding them down. She quickly removed the restraining bolts and the ships took off into the sunset

"I hope I don't regret this" said Sophie

(The next day)

Lucy was back in school, sad. A lot of the kids avoided her. And things in town weren't great either. Twilight was worried. She wanted to know how the citizens were treating her. Lucy didn't hold back.

"A lot of the stores banned me temporarily. Miss Honey told me it's best I don't go to her store for a while, said I'll cause her business to plummet more than it is. My family and I went to tappers for dinner and I was told I'd have to sit in a dirty broom closet because no one wanted to see me. we got our food to go. That tsunami, I didn't mean it. I was just protecting myself. I only did what I did because I had no choice. Being a ruler is hard, you of all people should know that miss twilight" Lucy cried

"You're right, I do know that feeling" said Twilight sadly

"Lucy, maybe if you wait a while, you can try again. Reclaim what's yours" said Mocho

Lucy cried even more tears and snapped at him.

"And how do you suppose I do that? I don't have a castle of my own anymore. No army, no navy, no support or resources of any kind. I don't even have my lightsaber anymore. I'm nothing. Half the city hates me, they either want to throw things at me or stand back from me"

Lucy cried into her desk. A lot of the kids felt bad for her, but most wouldn't say it. Twilight put her hoof on her shoulder, but Lucy slapped it away.

"Don't touch me, it's your species fault I lost everything. I gave 50 members of your species a new home and now look at me"

"Lucy, I can't change what happened. But you still have plenty of people who-

The class was interrupted by the sound of the windows breaking. Stormtroopers and large droids entered. The droids were black and tall, had thin arms and legs with 2 imperial crests on the shoulders. They were KX series security droids, and they were strong. The droids grabbed Lucy. Twilight tried to intervene but was grabbed

"Queen Lucy is wanted in her former kingdom. Resistance is futile"

The droid threw twilight through the wall. Sophie activated her lightsaber and charged for the droids but was smacked away.

"You are only making this harder than it needs to be" said one of the droids

Christie tried to attack but was stunned by the troopers. Norville and Jr got in their skeletal forms.

"You can fight all you want, this doesn't concern you. This is a military matter now" said a stormtrooper

"You attempt to interfere we will destroy your house" said another trooper

Jr and Norville stepped back to check on their sister while Lucy was thrown onboard a waiting shuttle. The troops boarded their shuttles and took off into space while the class could only look on.

Onboard one of the shuttles, Lucy was thrown into a cell by one of the droids. She was given a bag.

"Place all valuable items in that bag for holding. You will be given back your belongings after your punishment. Valuables include Jewelry, electronic devices, keys or any weapons you have on you" said the droid

"What's going on, why am I-

"You have been sentenced by a ruling council to compete in the games. If you win you will go free, just like all your other subjects"

"The games? But, But-

"Please place all your valuables in that bag. Do it or I have authorization to strip search you"

Lucy complied while wiping her tears. She removed all her jewelry and her phone from her body and jacket. After an x ray scan was done on her, she was given another bag for her clothes as well as a new outfit to wear.

"Please strip down and put that competitor uniform on. Please also remove the bow holding your ponytail. If you wish, a regular ponytail band is included with your uniform"

Lucy did as she was told as the droid watched. The contestant uniforms were more like prisoner uniforms, but were black, and flowed different colors in the arena. She had a lot of TRON on her mind making the games. After putting on her black jumpsuit like uniform and boots, she tied her hair in a ponytail. The droid grabbed her bags of belongings and locked her cell door.

"Estimated time to arena is 2 hours, we have stops to make. Enjoy the comfort while it lasts" said the droid

Lucy got onto the bed in the cell, and curled up crying.

"I'm the unluckiest person in the world" she cried


	86. Lucys cell

(Hours later)

Lucy was finally dragged out of her cell and onto the gaming planet. She never properly named her planets. She was given a blanket and pillow before being escorted by a couple stormtroopers and a KX droid to a lower level beneath the surface. This was where prisoners competing in the games were held. Lucy was thrown into a large room where she was instantly noticed by all the others, all ponies. Lucy knew them, she had them imprisoned.

"They don't look happy to see you. Enjoy your stay" one of the troopers told her

Lucy was grabbed by a pegasus and thrown near a barrel of fire. The room was dimly lit with candles, and barrels of fire were scattered for warmth, as well as old furniture. Lucy was surrounded

"Well look who's here, queen Lucy"

She was then grabbed by a normal pony

"You're the reason I'm in here. You ruined our lives"

Lucy was thrown again.

"You have no friends among us. We're all 1 game away from our freedom. You'll never win before us" said a unicorn

"I'm sorry. But you-

"Shut up. We may have been designed to sell toys to people like you once but not anymore"

"Oh don't worry queen Lucy, we wouldn't dream of killing you"

"Not when we can watch you rot away with us"

"But before that happens, we're gonna beat you the way your droids beat us"

Lucy grabbed her blanket and pillow and ran, but she didn't get very far. She was held down with a unicorns magic.

"Hey, leave her alone" Lucy heard a familiar voice shout

Lucy saw a couple droids step out of the darkness. She counted 3 super battle droids, 5 regular battle droids, 2 magnaguards, and a tactical droid. They all sported her royal crest on their chests, meaning they were independent and could still function. The droids quickly overpowered the ponies and got them to back off.

"They can't protect you forever. You won't survive the games." A unicorn shouted

Lucy was taken to a far corner of the room and given a seat in front of a burning barrel. She had her own recliner chair. It was old, garbage, but it was still all hers. All the droids knelt down for her.

"Your majesty, we are happy you're alive. We are sorry the imperials captured you too" said a tactical droid

"I didn't think I had any droids still alive" said Lucy

"Not everyone aboard the cruisers was executed, some of us are imprisoned here, forced to fight for freedom" said a B2

"I know this place was meant for prisoners, I made it, but I never thought I'd end up here" said Lucy

"You're clearly not popular here. We may not have weapons but we will gladly give our lives protecting you" said a B1

Lucy gave a small smile.

"Feeding time will be soon, we'll get you some rations" said a B2

"You may not remember me, but I was one of your cooks. I can't make you any of your delicious meals but maybe I could make it tolerable" said a B1

"I remember you OM-56. And thanks. And you know, it's not too bad, as long as it doesn't start-

Thunder roared outside and it began to rain. The only natural light came from grates in the ceiling. The rain water entered through the grates and into the holding cell. Lucy nor the ponies were near any of the grates, but Lucy could feel the cold wind. She bundled up in her blanket and shivered.

"Raining" Lucy finished

"Enjoy your rest while you can. The next games start tomorrow" said the tactical droid

"I want to go home" Lucy whimpered

"We will make sure you get home. Or at least survive to go home" said the tactical droid

(The castle)

Vanellope, Rancis, and Ralph were having a hologram chat with Grand Moff Alex Williams, who ordered Lucys abduction.

"Why did you take my daughter?" Vanellope angrily asked

"She has been sentenced to something she called The Games, by her kingdoms new ruling council, which I am in charge of. She is being punished for her crimes against her subjects"

"She's already being bullied here at home, doesn't that mean anything to you? She already feels bad" said Rancis

"No, it doesn't mean anything to me. And if I'm correct, she nearly killed me taking down my destroyer. She'll be subjected to the same treatment she gave her prisoners. She wins 3 games she can go free" said Alex

"Can we at least see her?" Ralph asked

"No visitors. You may watch her at the games but no personal contact. Any attempt to break her out will be seen as a threat of treason by the ruling council and will be dealt with harshly. Now I must go prepare the arenas"

Williams ended the call, leaving the adults disappointed.

"My poor princess" said Rancis sadly

"I hope she's ok" said Ralph

"She's dealt with worse" said Vanellope

(Back with Lucy)

OM-56 stood over the fire mixing Lucys food rations together to make her something decently good to eat.

"Ok, mix the ramen with the small bit of meat, little of the veggies. Forgive me if this doesn't taste good your highness, my ingredients are limited"

"Just, do your best" said Lucy

OM-56 finished putting together the bowl of noodles and gave it to Lucy. Lucys meal consisted of a small noodle bowl with hopefully a little flavor, a slice of bread, a little bit of meat, half of it in her noodles, and a small water bottle. Lucy dug into her noodles, but despite her chefs best efforts, the noodles were bland and tasteless. The rest of the meal wasn't great either.

"I'm sorry your majesty. I really tried" said OM-56

"Don't blame yourself. I chose these rations after all" said Lucy

Lucy finished her meal quickly and warmed up as much as she could around the fire.

"The games start early, rest while you can" said a magnaguard

Lucy rolled herself up in her blanket to get warm. Bundled up like a little homeless lady her mom would say. Her droids surrounded her to protect her. Lucy felt grateful to have even 1 droid still with her. She missed her home and family. She could only hope she didn't stay long.

(Smorelines farm)

Mocho was in one of his barns storing some wooden carvings from his store. He'd been carving a lot today. He missed Lucy already. As he was putting a box on a shelf, he noticed something he never noticed before clinging to the wall around some junk his family had. It was something metal, cold to the touch. It was also sharp looking. It was hanging from the ceiling.

"Do I even have to look?" Mocho asked himself

Mocho looked up and saw something that surprised him. It was a vulture droid. It's red eyes activated and it dropped down in its walking mode, facing him. A hyena bomber also walked out from the junk. Mocho was surprised and startled. The sound of Sophie speaking also surprised him.

"Mocho, I can explain everything"


	87. Drawing in dirt can be fun

(The next day)

Lucy was bored. Really bored. The games were postponed for several hours due to rain. The holding cells obviously didn't have tv or internet access. She also had no toys to play with. Not even a book to read. Her droids told her she probably wouldn't be allowed a book til after the first game. All her droids stood on guard duty while she sat alone in front of the fire.

Lucy looked at the ponies, they read books and told stories to each other. Despite their situation they were making the best of things. Lucy didn't have that luxury. Her droids lives weren't interesting enough to tell stories. Most of what they did was guard themselves before she came along, and charge their batteries by sitting down to self recharge.

Lucy got off her chair and looked around, there must be something she can do. She really missed her family and friends. She saw that the ground was entirely dirt. It wasn't much, but maybe she could draw with her finger. It was all she really could do besides sit or go to the bathroom on toilets on the side of the cells, with no privacy. What was she thinking making these cells?

Lucy traces her finger through the dirt. There wasn't a large amount of light, but it was enough to see. She drew rough pictures of her family and their castle. She then drew her own castle before it was destroyed. That big futuristic dome peak with large spires, it was beautiful to see. Her finger traced picture wasn't the best, but it still resembled her lost home.

"Home"

She looked up to see several of her droids watching her.

"Whatcha doing your majesty?" A B2 asked with its deep voice

"Drawing, only thing I can do to pass the time" said Lucy

Her droids sat down around her.

"Home, it was a nice home" said the B2

"That May have been your home, but this was mine" said the tactical droid

The tactical droid traced his fingers in the dirt. He made what resembled the letter c, with a circle in the middle, and something to connect the circle to the C, a Lucrehulk battleship. Lucy smiled. One of the B1's drew her royal crest on the ground. Soon enough, all the droids joined in to draw, it looked like fun. The ponies definitely noticed

"What are those tin heads doing?

"Dumb robot stuff I assume"

Half the droids joined Lucy in drawing memories from her life, such as Kevin stopping Omega Supremes rampage, and her winning her first race in Velocitron. The other half drew something from their old life in the battlefront games. When Lucy saw it, she saw what appeared to be walkers and clones shooting at droids and giant spaceships.

"What was this?" Lucy asked curiously

"Our last battle before our codes became yours" said a B2

"It did not end well if I remember correctly" said the tactical droid

(Flashback, Star Wars battlefront 2, planet Geonosis)

In the games multiplayer mode known as galactic assault, the clone wars raged on between the republic clones and the separatist droids on the planet Geonosis. The droid army was facing massive casualties agains the clones who were aided by the Jedi. The clones had already taken down a droid factory and had AT-TE walkers advancing on one of the Lucrehulk core ships. The Lucrehulks couldn't operate without the cores.

"For the republic" 1 clone shouted

"Together brothers, we can do this" another clone shouted

"You've had plenty of time to wipe them out. Complete your mission" a tactical droid told all the droid forces

The walkers were getting closer to the core ship, a republic victory was just about certain. The droids gave a valiant last stand against the clones. With enough firepower they were able to take 1 walker down, but it wasn't enough. The walkers reached their destination and words appeared in front of every droid, words they didn't like seeing.

'Separatists DEFEAT'

'Galactic Republic VICTORY'

The droids made a run for it as the core ships attempted to take off. The clones surrounded the ships with their walkers and heavy cannons, all firing at the cores. They took one down.

"Infiltrating the droid factory would no longer seem to be our primary concern" said the tactical droid

The core ship crashed down back on the planet, killing all the droids around it while the clones remained unharmed. That was the last thing lucys droids remembered before they ended up with her.

(End flashback)

"Rough life it was, even for a droid" said a B2

For 2 hours, Lucy and her droids drew pictures in the dirt. The last picture they drew together was a bigger picture of Lucys castle, with her, Kevin, Ralph, Vanellope, and Rancis standing in front of it. Around it were pictures of battle droids, every kind of droid Lucy ever owned.

"Just needs one final touch" said Lucy

She wrote some words in the dirt. Her droids couldn't show much expressions, but they were touched at what Lucy wrote.

'My big loving family'

"I am as impressed as my programming will allow me to be" said the tactical droid

"That's so sweet" said a B1

The cell door opened and several troopers walked in.

"Everybody up, the games will begin shortly" a trooper announced

The troopers ordered everyone out of the room to get to their designated games. Once everyone was gone they went around to clean up. The books were taken from the ponies side as well as any trash discarded. One trooper noticed the picture Lucy made with her droids.

"How touching"

The trooper then proceeded to brush the picture away with her boot before leaving.


	88. The games pt 1

"Disc wars! Disc wars! Disc wars!"

These were the chants of an excited crowd packed into the arena, ready to watch the games. For the first time ever, the games were being broadcast to the rest of the game, something Lucy was reluctant to do. Moff Williams found it amusing to show Lucy possibly failing to everyone who hated her. Moff Williams sat in Lucys private VIP box with a microphone in his hand. With him was the so called ruling council of lucys former kingdom, which consisted of a pony, a human, a blue tentacled alien, and a traitorous minicon. Unknown to them they didn't have any real power, Moff Williams only kept them around to make it seem he cared about their cause, he held all the power. It was only a matter of time before the imperials had total control of the empire and they weren't needed.

Moff Williams spoke into the microphone.

"Welcome everyone to the games, I am Grand Moff Alex Williams of the Imperial Military. I welcome you all and I hope you're ready to watch your former queen fail"

The crowd erupted into applause. This was sure to be a great game.

Back in Litwak city, it seemed as if everyone was watching the games, whether it was from their homes, businesses, or tv store windows. Vanellope and her family watched from Kevin's apartment. They were helping him clean the place up when they heard Lucys games were about to start. Kevin came out of his kitchen with some snacks

"Anyone want popcorn, or a soda?" Kevin asked

"I hope she's ok" said Ralph

"She made those games, surely she knows what to expect" said Kevin

Back at the arena, Lucy found herself on a floating platform facing a pony. Her uniform now had glowing light blue lines. She put on a protective helmet as Williams explained the rules.

"Disc wars are simple. Throw the disc weapons at the opponent, try to knock them off the platform. If the challenger is hit 3 times, it's an automatic out. Our volunteers are playing for prizes, our prisoners are playing for freedom. There can only be 1 winner. A lot of our prisoners need 1 more game to win for freedom. Got some completion queen Lucy. Later on we'll have a tower rush challenge you definitely don't want to miss. Many games to come"

The crowd cheered as the games began. Lucys opponent didn't hold back, throwing the discs at her which she narrowly dodged. Lucy reached for her discs and threw them at her opponent. Moff Williams laughed at her from his seat

"That girl won't survive these games" he told the council

"I must say, having her lightsaber on display in here is a real accomplishment. I hear they're rare"

"Yes, Jedi weapons. I have no idea how she has one, her parents are from a Candy game." Williams told the council

"She seems pretty competitive"

"That'll change"

For an hour, Lucy dodged and threw discs at opponents, one by one knocking them off platforms and eliminating them. She was only 1 contestant way from winning her first game, it was one of her pony prisoners. The pony was fierce and determined, he dodged every attack Lucy threw at him. Lucy couldn't find her opening. The pony aimed at her legs, sending her off her platform clinging for dear life. In a final blow, the pony threw a final disc at lucys fingers, hard, making her lose her grip.

The crowd cheered for the pony prisoner as Williams awarded him his freedom. Lucy couldn't believe it, she lost. She was so close. She was taken back to her holding cell where her droids were talking to someone. It was a woman. An adult woman who looked awfully familiar to Lucy, had brown eyes and blonde hair in braids, wore a business suit and pearls, brown skirt and black boots, and carried a brown purse. The woman stood up to face her

"Greetings Princess Lucy, on behalf of your parents and some threatening to Moff Williams, I am here to help you get past your problems. My names Melissa by the way" said the woman

Lucy shook her hand, but couldn't get past the look.

"You look like, you look like my mom if I'm gonna be honest" Lucy told her

"I know. You could consider me a recolor of sorts, kind of like you in a way. Let's just say people on the internet have way too much free time and that's why I exist. I'm sorry about your kingdom, I was a big supporter of you"

Lucy gave a small smile, she liked that she had a fan

"I know it hurts having lost everything. I've lost things too, but I'm gonna do my best to help you move on, no matter what" said Melissa

"Thanks, I appreciate it" said Lucy

"First off, tell me about your powers. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your story" Melissa assured her

Lucy sighed and took a seat

"It all began when me and my big brother first went to the Internet on our own. I met someone who would change my life forever, and not in a good way"

(Elsewhere, sometime later)

The pony from the arena was finally reuniting with his wife in Litwak city.

"It feels so great to be back with you. She was so easy to beat"

"I got what you asked for rocky, it's at the new house" his wife told her

"You always know what I want Cherry" Rocky told his wife

The 2 went to the pony village in the farmlands outside the city and went to a small cottage at the fron of town. The wife, named Cherry, showed Rocky to the basement. On a table was a reactivated terminator.

"Skynet terminator model 101, series 800. You won't believe how hard it was getting this thing smuggled in" cherry told rocky

"I'm proud of you. As soon as I can get it working the way I want, I'll take it back to it's game and send it back in time. It's cruel, maybe the others won't agree. But I think all our species know this, we're better off without Lucy around"

(Back in the cell, sometime later)

Lucy was crying into Melissa's chest, having finished her story to her.

"I still exist. I'm not a worthless piece of code" Lucy cried

Melissa gave Lucy a hug.

"I'm really sorry that all happened. But I can assure you things will get better"

"How do you know?" Lucy asked as she wiped her tears

"Don't tell anyone, but I can see glimpses of the future. I know what'll happen to you. I know you'll be out of here within a few days at most. You just gotta work hard"

"Will I get my empire back?" Lucy asked

"I can't tell you everything, otherwise it could affect the future. As for Trilla, well, she'll-

"Who's trilla? I don't know a Trilla" Lucy explained

"The second sister, the woman you fear the most. That's her name. The day will come you will fight her. Your destiny lies within that fight" said Melissa

"Will I win?" Lucy asked

"I can't say. But you must be ready the day you face her. It'll be when you least expect it" Melissa explained

Troopers entered the room to take Lucy to her next games. Melissa bid her goodbye for now and told her she'd be seeing more of her at home. As Melissa left, she called Vanellope.

"I calmed her down. She's still shaken up, but she'll be better after a couple more meetings. I'll be personally handling her anger management classes at the castle as promised" Melissa said on the phone

"Oh thank you for doing this"

"No problem. And thanks for the room at the castle, you didn't have to-

"I insist, anything for someone who doesn't hate my daughter and truly wants to help her through this time" said Vanellope

"I appreciate that. I'll be there in an hour. Her next games will start soon"

"I'm watching tv now. See you soon"

Melissa hung up and headed for her ship. She dug in her purse and pulled out a photo. She looked at it and sighed.

"You're gonna be ok Lucy, it'll just take some time"


	89. The games pt 2

Honey awoke to find herself on the bridge of a star destroyer with Lucy next to her.

"Come on miss Honey, we can do this" she told her

Honey was confused but followed Lucy to the end of the bridge. Standing there was a black robed figure. The person turned around to show they had 2 faces. One was of Rebecca Hives, who Honey thought was supposed to be dead. The other half was a decrepit ugly old man with a yellow eye and wrinkly skin.

"Rebecca"

"Honey, so good to see you one last time before you die"

"You'll never win, the entire game will-

"Shut up Lucy. You should've joined me when you had the chance. You would've ruled this entire game by my side and have all the respect you wanted. As I have once fell, so shall you" the old man told Lucy

He shot lightning out of his hand, too fast for Lucy to pull her lightsaber out to defend herself. Honey could only watch in horror as Lucy was electrocuted and tossed through the bridge window. Rebecca and the old man turned to her.

"Your turn"

Honey was electrocuted as well and tossed through another window. Next thing she remembered was hitting one of the guns. Her bones hurt, she was badly injured, Lucy was unconscious. The ship then turned sharply, letting the 2 fall off and towards the ground below

"Honey, wake up. Wake up"

Honey awoke to find herself in her car. She was on a date at a drive in theater in the farmlands. Zeke was nudging her body, he had bags of food in his lap.

"You're fine, you must've been having a nightmare" he told her

"Sorry, must've dozed off, you were gone a bit" Honey admitted

"Line at the snack bars big yes but I got dinner and snacks. I'll be honest I'm surprised you wanted a date here tonight, thought you wanted to watch the games"

"I'll be serving food there tomorrow, I'll watch them then" said Honey

"You ok?" Zeke asked

"I've had a lot on my mind is all. Mainly about Sophie. I'm almost ready to adopt her, just gotta sign the final paperwork after the games tomorrow. But what if I'm not cut out to be a mother? What if-

"Honey, relax, you're not alone here. You have me and all your friends to support you. You'll be a great mom. And one day maybe you'll be ready to have a baby"

"I would like a baby one day. Til then I'll be happy having an adopted child. It feels nice giving back to this game after all its done to me" Honey told Zeke

"Movies starting soon, what's this movie again?" Zeke asked

"Tonight's a throwback night, something called TRON, lucys games are inspired by it I've heard"

"Hope it's good" Zeke said to her

"If not there's some movie called Back to the future afterwards" said Honey

"Assuming you want to stay that long"

(In the city)

Melissa was taking a walk around the city not far from the castle. She was bundled up in a black coat and pants, she even changed her hair to a ponytail, thinking it suited her better.

"I always enjoyed these calm nights" she told herself

Melissa stopped for a moment and watched as a B1 battle droid fell out of the sky from space in front of her.

"I unfortunately remember that too. Poor lucys not gonna like getting crushed by those" she told herself "she'll be ok in time, after all, I turned ok."

Melissa went to go find a restaurant, not knowing she was being watched by cinnamon who was walking home. Cinnamon rubbed her eyes in disbelief, Melissa looked just like Lucy. But there's no way that could be her, could it?

(The arena, gaming planet)

The crowd cheered as the next game started. The tower match just concluded and Lucy was being escorted to her next game. She faced it alone against a couple ponies and some human npc's. They were each given glowing sticks.

"Hey queen, what's this? What do I do with this thing?" A pony asked

One of the npcs began waving it around like a sword.

"I'll give you a hint, not that" Lucy pointed out

"The rule of this game is simple, last person on their light cycle wins. Do whatever you need to take out the other competitors. There can only be 1 winner"

The contestants looked at the sticks in confusion. Lucy rolled her eyes and began running away. She tore the stick in half and a motorcycle type vehicle formed out of the stick. The other contestants got the idea and the game began.

"I gotta be smart about this" Lucy told herself

Beams of light started forming behind all the cycles. Lucy racer towards one of the contestants, hitting a power up in the process, she was given a blaster. She decided to save it, knowing how to take on the racer. She sped next to the racer and turned in front of him, causing him to crash into her light beam and be eliminated.

"I love this game" Lucy told herself

One by one, more racers were eliminated. The ponies weren't used to driving anything this fast and crashed easily, sometimes into each other. Lucy used her blaster to take out another racer, while the npc's tried to figure out how to not crash into the light beams.

Lucy only had 1 more opponent, as before it was a my little pony prisoner. The 2 zigged and zagged through the grid like track, neck and neck to each other. Lucy turned away to find a power up, and she found one in the form of a spike trap. She raced towards the pony and fired the power up. The pony wasn't quick enough and crashed into the spikes. Lucy stopped her bike and bowed before the cheering crowd as the pony was given medical assistance.

"Winner: Lucy F."

"Congrats, now you only have 2 games left to beat before you can go home"


	90. Heist

(The next day)

Another disc war match was raging in the arena, and Lucy was very competitive today. She used her glitching to her advantage to dodge the discs being thrown at her. She wasn't aware of how much they hurt til yesterday.

In the concession space, Honey had her own little pop up shop set up selling things from honey roasted nuts, honey buns, cookies and candies, among other things. Her snacks were flying off the shelves as fast as she could stock them. Her boyfriend Zeke was helping her, temporarily working for her til he was approved as a police trooper pending a background check.

"This is amazing, I'm making more here than my shop does in a day" said Honey as she unloaded more boxes

"Uh Honey, have you actually looked at this money?" Zeke asked

"They're just Litwak dollars aren't they?" She asked

Honey grabbed one of the bills and saw Lucys face was on a $20 bill. Her family was on the $5, mocho was on a hundred dollar bill, and even she herself was on a $50.

"What kind of money is this?" Honey asked

"Oh those are Lucy dollars. Lucy had her own currency when she ruled us" said an npc

"Can I even still spend it? Lucys not queen anymore"

"Heck if I know, but it's all we have so uh, what can we do" said the npc before walking away

Honey began breathing heavily, if the money was worthless back home she'd be in deep debt. Lucky for her Zeke calmed her down.

"You're visiting the Moff aren't you? Go speak to him, maybe he can clear this up" said Zeke

Honey calmed down and gathered a cart full of snacks for the VIP box. After taking an elevator, she went to the VIP box where Moff Williams and a couple imperials were talking. Honey made sure to ask about the money.

"Lucy dollars still have value for now. But if I were you id get them into your bank account as soon as possible. Once we start rolling out imperial credits, that money will be worthless" said Williams

Honey set up all her snacks and was preparing to leave when she saw something of interest. It was Lucys lightsaber, she recognized it. It sat on a table, like it was an afterthought. It had food stains over it and was dirty.

"I see you're interested in Lucys lightsaber. It's a rare weapon, a Jedi weapon" Williams told her "It's for sale if you want it"

"Ok, how much?" Honey asked

"About $20,000"

"Ok that's not too- what? 20,000 dollars?" Honey asked surprised

"It's a rare weapon. Plus I almost died getting back up here after my ship went down fo retrieve it among the wreckage. Now are you gonna buy it or are you just gonna look at it? Because if that's all you want to do you can just leave it right there"

"It belongs to Lucy, it's her weapon" said Honey

"And so's her clothes and jewelry I have locked in the cabinet, she can have that back after she's freed. But the saber will be sold to the highest bidder" Williams told her

Honey went back to her booth as Lucy had won a disc war. She was preparing for another light cycle match.

"Zeke, start packing, I'm gonna do something I'll probably regret later"

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Lucys lightsaber is in the vip box. I'm going to get it back for her. I have my old pilots uniform with me, I'll just put it on and-

"Honey, this plan of yours won't work. Why would a pilot talk to the Moff? And in person? Now if you were a stormtrooper-

"I don't have stormtrooper armor. But I think I know where to get one" said Honey

"Why do I feel I'm gonna regret this?" Zeke asked

Honey went towards an empty hall where a lone stormtrooper stood on guard. The crowd was cheering loud, they wouldn't notice what she was about to do. She got a worried look on her face and approached the trooper.

"Excuse me, I'm lost. Can you show me how to get to the landing platform?" Honey asked "It's an emergency, I need to meet my family to get my little brother to the hospital. He's really sick and I want to be there for him"

"Certainly"

The trooper began leading the way. Honey sneakily dug her hand into her purse and pulled out her blaster. She fired a stun beam at the trooper and knocked him unconscious. She dragged him into the ladies bathroom and got into a large stall. Luckily her pants and sweater were black so she didn't need to remove everything from the trooper. She took her storage device from her purse and threw her coat into it. She tied her hair into a ponytail and stuffed her jewelry under her sweater before removing the armor. Unfortunately the armor was a little small, but honey took what she could and stuffed it onto her body. Honey more or less looked like a stormtrooper. She met Zeke outside the bathroom and gave him her purse.

"The armor doesn't even fit you" Zeke told her

"This won't take long" said Honey "And I'll give the armor back when I'm done"

"Just be careful" Zeke told her

Honey held her blaster with 2 hands and rushed to the VIP box. Upon entering, she saw Williams was alone and prepping to leave.

"Sir, we have a report of prisoners escaping in the lower levels. They plan to hijack your ship" Honey told him in a deep voice

"What? Not my new shuttle"

He grabbed his blaster and prepared to leave when he got a better look at Honey.

"Trooper your armor is not up to code" he told her

He grabbed her chest plate and went to straighten it when he saw what she was wearing.

"This is not a standard issue bodysuit. And while we don't prohibit jewelry from being worn, it shouldn't be noticeable. Nice necklaces by the way. Are you a real trooper?"

"Of course I am" Honey lied

"What's your operating number?" He asked

"Uh, it's uh, TK-5, 9-

"Remove your helmet at once. I know you're lying." He shouted

"Aw hell with this"

Honey quickly fired her blaster at the Moff, killing him temporarily.

"The things I do for kids" Honey said as she grabbed the lightsaber and ran

She started discarding her armor before meeting up with Zeke

"Are you crazy?" He asked

"No time to explain just run back to the booth" she shouted

Honey went back into the stall to see the trooper just about to wake up. She shot another stun blast at him before throwing him his helmet. Honey ran back to her booth and quickly packed up what little merchandise she had left. Honey stuffed her necklaces and the lightsaber into her purse in her storage device.

Before they could leave, they were stopped by several troopers.

"Random security inspection, we need to check your bags. The Moff has been robbed and we have to question people"

Honey and zeke had their bags searched, but the troopers didn't find anything suspicious. One of the troopers pointed his blaster at Honey.

"Remove the coat, let me see your neck"

Honey did what she was told and took off her coat. She lowered her sweaters neck hole for the trooper to inspect.

"She's not the one. Moff Williams said the thief was wearing pearls"

"You're all clear"

The troopers left them alone after that.

"That was so crazy of you to do that" said Zeke

"Point is Lucy has her lightsaber back. How'd the game go?" She asked

"Lucy won, I guess she's free" said Zeke

"Then I'll give this back to her tomorrow" said Honey

"Word of advice, don't put your necklaces back on til after we're off world, just to be safe, you heard that trooper" said Zeke

"Good idea. When we get back to litwak city, we're going to the bank to make a big deposit. Hope this moneys still valuable" said Honey "Good thing my bees aren't here, they would've just bagged about me being a criminal"

(Prison cells)

Lucy was finally going home. She was giving her droids a hug goodbye.

"Thank you for protecting me. I'm sorry I can't help you guys" said Lucy

"Don't worry about us, we'll win our freedom. Just a couple more games and we're free" said a magnaguard

"We wish you the best of luck Lucy" a B1 told her

Lucy waved goodbye as she was taken away to the landing platform. It was time to go home.


	91. Adoption, and droids for sale

(Later)

Honey sat in the orphanage heads office, tapping her fingers on her purse. She was waiting for the head to bring her the final forms she needed to adopt Sophie. The service here was slow. Honey checked her watch and sighed, she was tired and wanted to go home and eat some dinner, she had Zeke bring a pizza over for her and Sophie.

"The service here stinks" said Honey

Honey unzipped her purse and decided to look at a piece of money she got today. She looked at her picture on Lucys $50 Bill, she was a little flattered Lucy looked up to her in that regard. While the rest of her money lied in her bank account, she would probably hang this bill somewhere. She turned it around to see a picture of several of lucys droids ready for battle. On top of the bill it read 'Fighting for your freedom'. Honey stuffed the bill back in her purse as the head came back in.

"Sorry for the delay, was helping Sophie pack. She's all ready to go. Just sign these forms please"

Honey signed her name on the papers and shook the heads hand.

"Congratulations miss potts, you're now a mother of a Jedi"

Honey smiled and went to go greet Sophie at the entrance. She had all her bags packed and ready to go.

"Come on sweetie, let's go home" said Honey

"Sure thing mom" said Sophie

Honey helped Sophie take her stuff to her car. The sun was about to set, and not just that, but it was also beginning to snow. It was beautiful.

"Guys you gotta see this" Honey told her bees

Honey tried to unzip her purse but her bees zipped it back shut.

"Fine, I suppose you're not ready for snow yet, but you will" said Honey

(Inside the purse)

"I ain't going out there, snow is cold" said Stinger

"I'll go once I get more protection" said Bumble

"Til then I'm perfectly fine staying right here in the warm" said Buzz

"Agreed" said Bumble

(Back with honey)

Honey took Sophie back to her place and helped her settle down in her new bedroom. Honey didn't mind giving up her guest room for Sophie. Honey had bought several small toys for Sophie and a few new bits of clothes to wear for the cold. Honey helped Sophie unpack before settling down to dinner. The 2 had small talk before Sophie decided to rest in her room watching tv. She gave Honey a hug before doing so

"I love you mom" she told her

This made honey smile. Honey hugged her back and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Honey then went to go take a nice warm bubble bath before she settled for bed. Her bees sat on top of the toilet as honey got into the tub and lied down.

"You're gonna be a great mom Honey" Bumble told her

"And we'll be here to help you. After all we did raise you" said Stinger

"Yeah, you did. Much better than my parents" said Honey

"That is true" said Buzz

"You just rest honey. You know where we'll be" said Bumble

The bees then flew out of the bathroom, leaving honey alone in her bath. Honey closed her eyes and lied back, she was a mom now. She was one step closer to having a family of her own. It felt good.

(The next day, near the edge of the farmlands)

Every year around close to mid November, stores from the Internet would set up pop up shops for holiday shopping. For the longest time it was the only time toy stores appeared in the game. Lucy had her own booth set up close to the crisp house. On suggestion from Melissa, she was attempting to sell off some of her excess battle droids to buy Christmas presents for needy families. She was all bundled up in her winter gear with a pile of droids behind her. Around her booth she had each type of droid set up to show potential customers what they looked like. She was currently talking to her friend mocho.

"Not a dream job but it's for a good cause. I got 500 droids piled up behind me" said Lucy

"I'll have to get back to you on it. But I'm sure my family will want some. I'm glad you're back Lucy, and I hope things turn out better" said Mocho

"Melissa says they will, she just won't say when. Why don't you go look around the shops, I'll be here" said Lucy

Mocho hopped along through the snow as Lucy tried to get people's attention. Npc's and citizens of all kinds entered the shopping area to browse. A lot of the npc's flat out ignored Lucy, thinking what she was doing was probably a scam.

"All profits go towards presents for needy families. My droids do other stuff too. They can clean your house, do your cooking. They'll rub your feet. Anybody?" Lucy asked "They're only $100 each, way cheaper than new"

Alas, nobody wanted to see what she had. Worse yet, one droid fell out of the sky on top of her. Lucy hit herself with a magic hammer a couple times and felt better.

"I hate when they do that. Welcome to the pile RB-117" Lucy said to herself

Lucky for Lucy, someone came to look at the droids, it was Zeke.

"You doing ok kid? Saw you at the games" said Zeke

"I'm ok. You're mr Zeke right? Miss honey likes talking about you" said Lucy

"I'm mr Zeke yes. And if you remember correctly, I'm the one who saved your life on that station. So, selling droids huh? Answer me this, why would I buy one when they fall from the sky?"

"I'll personally reprogram them for you to do whatever you want. My friend Reese is a painter, she'll customize them for you to your liking. It's all for a good cause. $100 per droid will buy Christmas presents for needy families." Said Lucy

"So they'll do anything?" Zeke asked

"Of course. Cook, clean, protection, pampering, they're self rechargeable" Lucy explained

"What's the toughest?" He asked

Lucy got up and went to a couple droids

"Baktoid combat automata 4th degree B2 SBD super battle droid, or a B2 super battle droid for short. Durable, built in laser cannons. The commando droids are agile as a ninja" said Lucy "Brand new they'll cost you thousands each. But they're not new, the imperials killed them. I have 3 million or so droids and I have nothing to do with them now. Not a queen anymore"

Zeke eyed a B1 droid.

"What can you tell me about this one?" He asked

"Oh, that's a B1 battle droid, made by Baktoid combat automata. I don't think you'd want that. They're loyal and can work but they're-

"Seems light enough, just what I'm looking for. What about this droid?"

He looked at a tactical droid.

"Baktoid T series tactical droid, their programmings a little flawed but can be used for planning and categorizing. Again I'll make them do-

"Alright I'll place an order. I want 3 of the skinny droids and 1 of those planners. And 1 of the big ones. And I need them in black and yellow colors. They'll make a good gift for Honey as workers and servants. She works hard, she deserves it. I can't pay you now but I can soon" said Zeke

Zeke gave Lucy some details she'd need before moving onto another shop.

"Droids for sale. Dirt cheap" Lucy shouted "Everything must go"

Soon a couple of people showed up. A man and a woman in black and yellow coats. The woman having striped black and yellow hair and the man black hair.

"Hey, aren't you princess Lucy?" The man asked

"Who's asking?" Lucy bluntly asked

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Trevor Potts, and this is my wife Wanda. We understand you're associated with our daughter, Honey"

"Your miss Honeys parents? I didn't know she had parents"

"Our relationship is complicated. We were forced to abandon her but now we just want to find her. We've been searching for months til we heard about this place" said the woman

"Do you happen to know where she lives?" Trevor asked

"I'll talk if you buy a droid"

"Ok, how much?" Wanda asked

"$100 bucks, not counting extras" said Lucy

"$100 bucks? We don't have-

"It's for a good cause. Look. I just had the worst couple weeks of my life, I don't want to be here but I have to prove I'm not insane. I don't know where Honey lives, but I know she lives in a big apartment building a few minutes from the castle. That's all I know I swear" said Lucy

"It's not much but we appreciate the effort" said Trevor

The 2 began walking away with Lucy trying to beg them to buy something. Lucy was at her stand for hours, her family occasionally stopping to visit. It was beginning to grow dark and the stores were closing, weather predicted a big snow storm tonight. Lucy barely made any sales today.

Lucy grabbed her purse and climbed onto her monowheel, but it wouldn't start, the engine and several other parts were frozen badly. Lucy began to shiver, she had no way to get home, and the snow was beginning to come down. Lucy made her way to the crisp house nearby where the triplets were gathering their stuff after playing outside. The triplets saw Lucy struggling and helped her into their home. She explained her situation to the family.

"I don't think you'll be able to get home tonight, but your more than welcome to spend a night" said Torvald

"I'll call your parents, let zem know you're here and alright" said Lodhi sr

"We're just about to have dinner. I'll set you up a spot at the table" said Torvald

The kids got ready for dinner while Lucy warmed up by the fireplace. She was really cold, especially after being outside almost all day. She refused to take off her coat even as she ate a hot bowl of soup.

"So, Vot vere you doing out here Lucy?" Jr asked

"Trying to sell my droids. I don't have a use for them anymore. All proceeds go to charity. I sold almost nothing today. Nobody trusts me" said Lucy

"Vell I'll take some off your hands. Use zem for experiments" said Lodhi sr

"Vot? Dad you can't be serious? Vot are you going to do vith separatist-

"Jr, it's for a good cause. I know you hate battle droids but Ve must support ze princess. She lost everyzing. It's ze least ve can do"

Lucy smiled at that. After dinner, Lucy was given a hot bath while most of the family went to their bedrooms. Lodhi sr went to his lab followed by jr

"Vot on earth do you need battle droids for? Ve Don't need security. Even if Ve did a battle droid isn't my first choice" Said Jr

"Son, it's for a good cause. I'll probably use zem as test dummies. Be supportive of your friend, she lost everyzing. You know about all her temporary bans, ze poor kid probably can't even walk into a McDonald's of all places in zis game vithout being refused service. Zink about how hard zis is for her"

Jr looked down and sighed, his dad was right. Lucy was struggling in this game. He saw all the signs saying she wasn't welcome inside. While he wasn't a part of that big battle, he watched it on tv, it must've been hard for her to lose everything thanks to a pony rebellion.

"Buying several droids isn't a lot, but it's a start to helping Lucy" said Sr

Sometime later after lucys bath, she entered Christie's room wearing one of her spare nightgowns.

"I'll be honest, I've never worn a night gown" Lucy admitted

"I know it's different but it's all I've got. Ve'll have your coat and stuff vashed and dried by morning. You can just leave your jewelry on my nightstand and you can lie in my bed, I'll keep you varm" said Christie

"Ok, are you sure?" Lucy asked

Christie nodded. Lucy did as Christie suggested and left most of her jewelry on the nightstand and bundled up in Christie's blanket. Christie lied next to her.

"Vonna vatch some ducktales? Or maybe a princess movie?" Christie asked

"You wanna watch frozen?" Lucy asked

Christie gave Lucy a look in response

"I'm kidding. Let's watch The incredibles" said Lucy

Christie put Disney plus on her tv and settled down after turning on the movie.

"Hey Lucy, I'm sorry about your kingdom. It must be hard having half ze city hate you" said Christie

"I just wanted people to see I could be good. Everyone says I'm the bad guy. I only did what I did to survive. I lost my lightsaber, my favorite Fluttershy doll. My castle, my army, my navy, everything I built"

"At least you're alive" said Christie

"I wish I never built that kingdom. I should've stuck to slicing mailboxes in half" Lucy said half sarcastically

"You still cold?" Christie asked

Lucy nodded. Christie put her hand behind lucys back and heated it up with her fire powers, warming it just enough that it didn't burn Lucy. Lucy in return felt so relaxed. Christie sat lucy up and began massaging her shoulders.

"After all you've been through, you deserve zis" said Christie

Christie didn't make this clear to Lucy, but she was really thrilled to have her here in her bed. Christie had feelings for girls despite her age, and she always thought Lucy was pretty cute. Those feelings would probably change later in life she figured but for now she was just happy she was here. Lucy fell asleep around 9 from exhaustion she faced the last few days, but Christie didn't mind. She snuck a quick kiss on the cheek and continued watching tv.

The next morning, Christie awoke to see Lucy was gone, as well as her stuff. She must've gone home she thought. To her surprise, she saw Lucy left her pearl necklace behind. She must've forgot it when she left. She then saw a note addressed to her which she read

'Thanks for keeping me warm. You're a great friend. Consider my pearls a gift, I have more. Love: Lucy'

Lucy was giving her her pearls? That was so sweet. She quickly put them on and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked pretty. They looked nice on her brown skin, and would look nicer with her red and black outfit. She simply had to thank lucy for the gift later, but for now, time for breakfast and showing off to her brothers.

Hope you enjoyed this big chapter I made. Can't believe I'm almost to a hundred chapters. DustR25, hope you liked that Christie and Lucy part you requested a while back.


	92. a meeting and big secret

(The castle, 11 am)

Sophie was helping Honey cater one of Lucys anger management meetings, bringing in fresh baked honey buns.

"Thanks for helping me Sophie. With any luck this'll only take an hour. Then we can go to the arcade" said Honey

The 2 entered the castle where Lucy and her anger friends were taking their seats. Melissa sat next to an anger rep from the Internet going over notes. Upon seeing someone, Sophie hid behind her mother in fear.

"What's wrong?" Honey asked

Sophie pointed to a cyborg looking man in a cape.

"That's General grievous. He's a Jedi killer" Sophie told her

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you" said Honey

"How do you know? You're not a Jedi. He kills them and takes their lightsabers as trophies"

"If he wanted to do that, lucy would be dead by now" said Honey

The castle doors burst open and in walked the doomslayer, but he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by what looked to be a yellow cartoon dog in clothes, around the size of the kids in the game. The dog had a big smile on its face and held the doomslayers hand.

"Hey doom guy, who's this?" The rep asked

"This is Isabelle, she's my best friend from animal crossing on Nintendo. And none of you hurt her or so help me I'll hurt you" he demanded

Isabelle walked next to Honey and said hello.

"You're his friend?" Sophie asked

"Yep, he's so nice and caring once you get to know him" said Isabelle "are those honey buns?"

The meeting began after doomslayer arrived. All the characters told their problems, and how they tried dealing with them. Honey even surprised Sophie by comforting grievous.

"It's not my fault I look like this. My angers in my code. I only kill because it's my job. I'm not even a droid" Grievous explained

Honey gave him a hug and he hugged her back.

"Thanks miss potts, I needed this" Grievous told honey

"No hard feelings on our first meeting of course" said Honey

"I promise to try to be nicer, thanks to Miss Potts" said Grievous

The group clapped. Lucy stood up for her turn.

"Hello everyone, been a while since I've been here I know. By now you've heard about my kingdom falling. I lost everything" said Lucy

"But you've been doing acts of community service to help restore your reputation, tell us how that's going. Have you been doing as I instructed?" Melissa asked

"Yesterday I tried selling my droids, no buyers. All proceeds go to charity. I keep none of it. This morning I gave my pearls to my friend as a thank you gift, she kept me warm last night" said Lucy

"You wear pearls?" Honey asked

"Yes I do. Not right now, but once I get another necklace I will again. It's tough being called a bad guy. Watching my ships be dropped in the ocean. My droids killed. I've been banned temporarily from all my favorite places til I prove I deserve to go in them. It's not fair. All this started over a food dispute. Those ponies broke a rule, I had to do it" said Lucy

"Well Lucy, another way you can prove your good is maybe go around and clean up garbage. Bake some pies for charity. Donate some food to food banks. Any little bit helps" said Melissa

"Thanks, I'll try that. I'm not a bad guy. I'm not insane. Why won't anybody believe me? This morning I caught on tv some guy making jokes about me. He said I was unoriginal with my castle. He called me a recolor, a worthless recolor. He made fun of how I got defeated by LEGO ships" Lucy cried

"LEGO ships? That is bad" said Melissa

"I'm a good girl. I'm a good girl" said Lucy

Several of the group members got up to give her a hug, which she really needed.

"Everything will get better Lucy, I just know it" said Melissa

Sophie approached Lucy carrying her lightsaber, much to her surprise.

"My mom got this back from the grand moff's vip box in the arena. She wants me to give it to you. As a Jedi myself, I know how much a lightsaber means to its owner" said Sophie

Lucy took the weapon and hugged Sophie before hugging Honey

"Thank you. Thank you" Lucy told her

"No problem sweet princess. Hey, it's not much, but if you want to work around my shop you can. Consider my ban on you lifted" said Honey

"I'd like that" said Lucy

"I can teach you how to make my special honey buns. And once people see how hard of a worker you are, they'll know you're not so bad" said Honey

The meeting ended not long after, the group went back to their games while Melissa went to take a shower. Lucy herself left with her brother to his arcade to help him clean.

"I got the camera equipment sis, everyone will see how hard you work. And perhaps later you can-

"I'll do anything" Lucy told him

"You haven't even heard what it is yet" said Kevin

"I don't care" said Lucy

"Alright. Helping with a toy drive it is" said Kevin

(Not long later)

Cinnamon stopped by the castle to see if Kevin was there, she wanted to know if she could flat out buy one of his games. As she went to his bedroom, she saw Melissa's door open, with the sound of the shower on in the rooms private bathroom. Cinnamon knew it was wrong, but she had to know who Melissa really was, if that was even her name.

She snuck in and went to the nightstand, on it was her pearl necklace, but something else. She saw other pieces of jewelry, but what caught her eye was a silver heart necklace, with Lucys name on the back. Why did Melissa have this? She then looked through her purse and looked at a phone, makeup, among other girl things. She then saw a few photos, what they contained surprised her.

One was of her class, but they all looked older, and were in graduation uniforms. Another showed what appeared to be an older photo of Mocho. A final photo had a picture of Kevin and Melissa as king and queen in front of both this castle and Lucys. It didn't take long to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Melissa, is Lucy?" Cinnamon asked herself

"It's not nice to snoop around"

Cinnamon was startled. She turned to see Melissa in a bathrobe. The shower was still running in the bathroom, that's how she didn't notice her.

"You're, you're-

"I can explain"

Melissa went to turn off the shower before confronting cinnamon.

"My names not Melissa. I'm Lucy, from 20 years in the future"

"But how? Why're you here?" Cinnamon asked

"Time machine from another game, portable too. I'm here because this was one of the worst moments of my young life. I wanted to assure my younger self I'd be ok. Help her get trust. Do the things I did. I wanted closure" said Lucy

"That's actually pretty sweet. So you're from the future? How'd I turn out?" She asked

"You and your family turned out great. You and mocho even got married and even live your dream careers" said Lucy

"Who'd I marry?" She asked

"I can't say, don't want to spoil the moment when it happens. Even I got married, and Kevin. We're king and queen. We're both happy. But for my younger self, she needs to get there. She has a couple major hardships to overcome, one is soon. I can't say what though. Promise me you won't tell anyone who I am, promise? I'll reward you if you don't" said Lucy

"Of course" said Cinnamon

"Great, now run along, Kevin's at his arcade" said Lucy

"How'd you know-

"I still have my Jedi powers even in my late 20's Cinnamon" said Lucy as she turned to go back to her shower


	93. Chapter 93

(Hours later)

"Greetings. Master control program has chosen you to serve on the game grid"

These are the words Sophie was told as she started a game of discs of TRON at Kevin's arcade. This game was basically the inspiration for lucys disc wars, working exactly the same way. Honey was next to the game playing the original TRON, just having lost her final life. She looked at her watch, it was 5 now. She was getting a headache, probably from all the loud noise in the arcade.

"Sophie, this is your last game, I'm getting a headache" said Honey

"Just a couple of minutes mom" Sophie told her

Honey leaned back against the enclosed game cabinet and waited. She had headache medicine but she would have to wait til she got home to take it for it made her sleepy. After a few minutes, Sophie got a game over. Honey grabbed her hand and started walking out. Before they could leave, Sophie asked if she could look in the toy fort really quick. Honey agreed, seeing no problem in it, plus it wasn't that loud in it.

Honey waited by the front while Sophie looked around. She went to look at the toy spaceships when she saw Lucy in a white apron setting up heavy toy boxes on shelves while Kevin filmed.

"What're you doing?" She asked

"Helping my sister get trust. Filming her working hard" said Kevin

"My castle finally got made as a toy. Though I wish the manufacturer didn't label me as a villain" said Lucy

"No way your castles a toy, that's so cool" said Sophie

"Mocho has one, he's at the counter playing if you want to see him" said Kevin

Sophie did just that and went to the counter. Mocho had the toy open and inside was like a dollhouse or some kind of playset. It had a command deck, a small hangar, dining room, gun turrets, and had sounds. It even came with a figure of Lucy in her queen dress.

"I still hate that the bedroom was removed" said Mocho

"I didn't make the toy mocho. Just pretend the throne is her bed." Said Kevin

"At least I still have the dining room for Lucy to have her meetings" said Mocho

"This looks awesome. I want it" said Sophie "Will $30 cover it? It's all I got"

"Sorry Sophie. Retail price is 100 plus tax, or free with $150 purchase." Said Kevin

"Come on guys, aren't we friends? Can we work something out?" Sophie asked

"You can pay cash or trade something of equal value. No weapons" said Lucy

Honey came over to see what Sophie was talking about, and she said she'd think about it. Sophie wanted the toy now and begged, even cried a little, but honey put her foot down and dragged Sophie out of the store, she was too tired and frustrated to deal with this.

After getting home, Sophie wasn't happy.

"Sweetie, we don't always get what we want in life. The toy just came out, it's not going anywhere. Maybe for Christmas but not today. Whine all you want but my decision is final" said Honey

"Fine, but next time a war happens don't expect me to help you, Mom" Sophie angrily told her before slamming her bedroom door

Honey sighed and took her headache medicine.

"What am I gonna do with her?" Honey asked her bees

"You're doing the right thing honey" said Buzz

"Why don't you go take a nap" said Bumble

"Yeah, the headache medicines gonna kick in any moment" said Stinger

"We'll watch over Sophie" said Bumble

"Ok, but wake me up no later than 6:30 so I can figure out dinner" said Honey

Honey went to her bedroom to change and rest while her bees watched over Sophie. She sat on her bed playing with a small tie fighter toy and venting to the bees.

"It's not fair, I almost died in the clone wars. End up here and I'm still being told what I can and can't do. Mom really is like master Jinara" said Sophie

"We don't know what the clone wars is, but we do know Honey is trying her best" said Stinger

"Yeah, we practically raised her after her parents disappeared" said Buzz

"What happened to them?" Sophie asked

"The robot who took care of her for a time said they abandoned her after she replaced them. Haven't seen them since. That was 20 years ago" said Buzz

"I never knew my family. I was taken by the Jedi so young. Technically I'm too young to be a Padawan, but I was so gifted, exceptions were made. I was 7 when I first faced the separatists. My last battle happened on my 8th birthday, the separatists invaded coruscant, that was the galactic capital. My master flew over the battle taking out cruisers while I watched from the bridge of a Venator. It was the biggest battle I've ever seen in the war. Few days later I ended up here, was betrayed" said Sophie

"Order 66?" Stinger asked

Sophie nodded.

"I still can't believe the clones did that. They were great friends. Heard they had chips that made them kill my master. I came here, waiting for the Jedi council to find me, but they're never coming. They're dead and my games gone. Now here I am, but I ain't mad. Got you guys to talk to" said Sophie

The bees smiled and flew in front of her, sitting on the bed.

"You guys work hard, caring for mom all the time. You guys want a massage? You haven't lived til a Jedi massages you" said Sophie

"That's awfully generous considering earlier" said Bumble

"I admit that wasn't my best moment. But I care about you guys. Don't worry I'll be gentle" said Sophie

Sophie stroked her fingers around the bees bodies and around their antennas, being careful to avoid their stingers. She massaged the middle of their backs by their wings and gave a big amount of pressure, knocking them out with smiles on their faces.

"That oughta keep them asleep for 2 hours. Just the right time to get back to the toy store. If mom asks, mocho gave me that Playset" said Sophie

Honey quietly exited her room and went to honeys, where she was practically dead asleep in bed. Sophie quietly opened her jewelry box and removed honeys pearl necklace. As far as she knew it was just some stupid necklace her mom always wore, she could get another one. If she did this right she wouldn't know she took it. It had to be worth $100, plus Lucy said she needed a new one. With that she grabbed her coat and rushed to the toy store down the road.

(Toy fort)

Kevin was preparing to close up shop while Lucy checked comments on the video Kevin made regarding her working.

"So, anything?" Kevin asked

"A lot of people think I'm faking it. Some people believe I'm trying to change. I even got unbanned from 3 places" said Lucy

"Great, what are they?" Kevin asked

"McDonald's, Taco Bell, and the old time ice cream shop on 3rd street" said Lucy

"Ok so not what we're hoping for but hey it's a start. And McDonald's isn't bad, McNuggets are good. And the happy meals." Said Kevin

"You're right, it's a start. I'll get unbanned from tappers, and the dress shop, and victory plaza" said Lucy

Sophie rushed in, gasping for breath.

"I want to make a trade, for the space station castle" said Sophie

"Really? Well how do you plan to pay me?" Kevin asked

Sophie reached into her pocket and pulled out the pearls, placing them on the counter.

"You like them sis?" Kevin asked

Lucy held the pearls up, feeling them, looking in the light at them.

"They're real. And yes I do, I'd wear them. Where'd you get this? I didn't know you owned jewelry" said Lucy

"Does it matter where they're from? It's worth a hundred isn't it?" Sophie asked

"These pearls if I wanted to buy them from the jewelry store, cost me $300 maybe. You could almost buy the entire toyline with this alone, assuming it's not stolen. If it's stolen-

"It's not stolen. My mom gave it to me" said Sophie

"She wouldn't buy you this but she's letting you give me pearls to trade? I'm not buying this story at all" said Lucy

"Me neither. Miss Honey is generous but not that generous. She never buys jewelry of her own, at least I don't think she does. I did work for her a week in the summer" said Kevin

"Sophie, where did you get these pearls. I want the truth" said Mocho

Sophie felt nervous, she wanted to run, but she feared what the cops would do to her. She reluctantly sighed and looked down

"They're my moms, she doesn't know I'm here" said Sophie

"These are miss honeys? Get these away from me" said Lucy as she threw them to Kevin

"I don't want them" said Kevin before throwing them to Sophie

"What's wrong? It's just some stupid necklace she wears, isn't it?" Sophie asked

"No, it's her most prized possession. Her boyfriend gave them to her the day she realized he was the one for her. It's quite a story, have her tell you. Sophie how could you?" Lucy asked

"Miss honey adopts you and this is what you do? In my game you could have your hands cut off for stealing" said Mocho

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they were special. I never was allowed much as a Jedi, you know how it is Lucy. I'm sorry" said Sophie

"If I were you I'd get these back to your mom. I'll let you off this time but no more stealing" said Kevin

"And Sophie, if you want a job, get some money, I can probably help you. I'll text later" said Mocho

Sophie quickly left the store and ran home, she needed to get home before her mom woke up. Or worse, the bees.

(Honeys apartment, sometime later)

Honey was still asleep, she was having another dream, she didn't like it

(In the dream)

Honey was again with Lucy aboard a star destroyer with Rebecca and the ugly old man. They both had lightsabers in their hands, watching over a battle outside the bridge. The entire city was fighting the imperial forces led by the hybrid pair.

"They don't have long. Nobody's coming to help them. You, dear child, have the power to save them" said the old man

"I still can't believe-

"Shut up Rebecca, I don't need you for anything besides your body. My dear Lucy, I again offer you this. Strike me down with your lightsaber. My spirit will then inhabit your younger, fresher body. Then, the entire military will be yours to command, you can end this conflict right now. And as for you miss Honey, if you stand aside, you will be rewarded. A big house for your family, your business thriving all over the Internet. All you have to do is let Lucy strike me"

"I wish I never met you" said Rebecca

"Do it Lucy, or everyone you know and love, will die. It is your destiny. Take the throne, Empress Lucy. Rule over a new empire, the entire game will be yours to rule and you'll have all the respect you desperately want"

"Don't listen to him Lucy, we can kill him but not like this" said Honey

"You're wrong miss Honey. I'm taking that throne, I can end this now. His spirit won't control me" said Lucy

(End of dream)

Honey woke up feeling something touching her forehead. It was Sophie, and she was massaging her forehead, and her headache was gone.

"Hi mom, sleep well? Don't mind me I'm curing your headache, Jedi healing trick" said Sophie

"Oh, hey sweetie. I slept ok thanks for asking. Where are my bees?" She asked

"Sleeping in my room, I gave them massages for taking care of you so long. I have a way with animals. Here, thought you'd want this waking up"

Sophie handed honey her pearls which she put on immediately.

"Hey mom, mocho tells me that necklace is super important to you. Is that true?" Sophie asked

"Not as important as you are to me. But yes, mr Zeke gave me this necklace after saving my life in Turok. I knew he was the one for me after he saved me then. Did I ever tell you that story?" Honey asked

Sophie shook her head. Honey got out of bed and stood up.

"How about I order us some chicken wings. I'll tell you the story" said Honey

(Half hour later)

The 2 as well as the now awake bees sat in the living room as honey told her story.

"Zeke stayed in the hospital with me til I got better. Once I could sit up, he pulled this necklace out of his backpack and put it around my neck. I wear it everyday, it's so special. I'm sure you think it's just some dumb necklace to make me look pretty. And while my necklaces are meant to make me look pretty, they're special because they came from someone I love. I didn't own jewelry til moving here so I'm attached to what I got. But if I bought it on my own, it would just be something I don't think twice about" said Honey

"You sure live a weird life mom" said Sophie

"I may not be a perfect mom. But I'll be better than my parents. They left when I was young. They're the worst. I'm not just saying that, I'd say that to their faces" said Honey

The doorbell rang. Honey figured it was the food she ordered and answered the door, and to her surprise, it was her parents.

"Surprise"

"You're the worst" said Honey before closing the door "told ya"

The doorbell rang again and honey was embraced in a hug by her parents. She was shocked

"My little princess I'm so happy to see you" said Trevor

"Who's the girl? Are you married?" Wanda asked

Honey remained speechless


	94. Honeys parents

Honey was surprised, her parents were here? How'd they find her? She didn't have time to chat much as they were getting to know Sophie, even at dinner. Her father tried to feed her wings and she gave him a glare

"Dad, I'm 25, you don't need to feed Me" she snapped

"So then, my master slammed the Duke into the wall and held her weapon against his neck, ordering him to surrender. And he did. And that's how my first battle of the clone wars went" said Sophie

"That's very interesting" Wanda told her

Honeys parents had definitely made themselves at home, having removed their coats and were in their normal outfits. Her dad wore a yellow shirt, black pants and shoes. Her mom wore a striped yellow and black dress, pearls, beehive shaped earrings, and black pants and boots for the cold weather. On her bees advice, honey agreed to try to get along with them, as maybe they wanted her back. After dinner, Sophie excused herself to her bedroom so honey could have her chance to speak.

"Mom, dad, surprised to see you. How'd you find me anyway?" Honey asked

"A little girl in a blue coat and yellow hair just like you pointed us this direction" said Trevor

'Really Lucy? What'd I ever do to you?' Honey thought

"We searched for you ever since the old site shut down. Took a while to find you til we found your flyer. It's amazing how big you've gotten. And your wearing pearls like me? Oh you look so beautiful. I wish we could stay longer but we have unpacking to do. But we set up a meeting with your friends" said Wanda

"My friends? How'd you-

"Prince Kevin was a big help getting some guy named soundwave to invite all your friends to breakfast tomorrow at some club. I can't wait to meet him, seems like a nice guy" said Wanda

"Mom-

"It was really nice seeing you again sweetie. We're a big happy family again" said Trevor

"Come on dear we really must finish unpacking the new house" said Wanda

"Yes, we'll be back tomorrow" said Trevor

Her parents gave her a quick hug and kiss before leaving. Honey sighed, they abandon her years ago and now they wanna be a family?

After putting Sophie to bed and retiring to her room a couple hours later, she still felt these feelings.

"Maybe they left you for a reason?" Buzz told her

"We only know as much as you do" said Bumble

"They never called, never visited for birthdays. Never bothered to check on me? I don't get it" said Honey

"They must have a reason. Maybe at breakfast you can ask them" said Stinger

"Maybe. I'm going to bed. Hopefully I'm not too embarrassed in front of my friends" said Honey

(The next morning)

Honey was making sure Sophie was dressed warm for school and had everything she needed. She helped her tie her hair in a ponytail and put a hat over her head. Honey then kissed her on the cheek.

"Have a good day at school Sophie, love you" said Honey

"Love you too mom. See you later" said Sophie before leaving the apartment

After Sophie left, Honey went to get dressed in some warm clothes while making a cup of coffee. She did not like the thought of her parents meeting her friends. They'd like Fudge and Sunkirst, but Daniel and Soundwave? They were villains, and before they abandoned her they were always so judgemental about what she liked.

Honey sat alone at her table, drinking her coffee til her bees showed up. They arrived wearing tiny sweaters, mittens and scarves, all dressed for the cold.

"Maybe it won't be so bad" said Stinger

"I'd rather be in the imperial navy right now fighting Lucy than do this" said Honey

"Don't say that. You hated the imperials. And Lucys your friend" said Bumble

"Yeah, Lucy supports you more than anyone" said Stinger

"Lucy told my parents where I lived. Then again I never mentioned to her I had any. And to think my life was going well. I better go wait downstairs for them. You riding in my purse guys?" Honey asked

"You know it" said Bumble

The bees flew into honeys bag and she zipped it up so they'd stay warm. Honey finished her coffee and went to the elevator to head downstairs.

"So it's really that warm in there guys? I never asked but are you comfortable riding in there? Seems cramped" said Honey

"It's not so bad. We perch ourselves to something and stick with it." Said Buzz

"And it's toasty in this weather with the zipper shut" said Stinger

"Alright if you say so" said Honey

Honey went to the first floor where her parents were waiting for her. They went to her car and she ordered them in the back seats. After starting her car, she drove off, putting on an 80's radio station.

"You like this music?" Trevor asked

"I've grown an appreciation thanks to my friend Soundwave" said Honey

"Nice city you live in. We moved to a house in the farm area, we like the peace and quiet. But I'm sure you love the hustle and bustle of the city" said Wanda

"You can say that" said Honey

"I can't wait to meet your friends. And hear what they think of you" said Wanda

"whoa, what's that thing up there?" Trevor asked

He was pointing to one of lucys ships, a dreadnought, being lowered into the ocean in the distance.

"That's one of Princess lucys starships. She was overthrown from her kingdom. Pretty sad really" said Honey

"Seems environmentally unfriendly just throwing them in an ocean" said Trevor

"Tell that to the Grand Moff" said Honey

Honey drove on for 20 minutes before reaching Dancitron in victory plaza. Sunkirst and Fudge were waiting for her.

"Girls, so good to see you. Fudge, sunkirst, these are my parents" said Honey

The women greeted the parents. Honey let them inside while she remained outside to talk to her friends for a moment.

"How's things?" Honey asked

"Fine, the kids are doing well in school" said Fudge

"My business is slow, not many people are coming to my house to buy juice" said Sunkirst "My money's running low, I gotta support my son"

"If you want I can get you a temporary job. I'm friends with the owner of the drive in movie theater, I can get you a job on my recommendation. Give you some extra money, plus free movies" said Honey

"I'd love that, thanks Honey" said Sunkirst

"Let's go in. Get this over with" said Honey

The 3 girls went inside the club where Honeys parents were meeting Daniel and his buddies, a little unnerved they were video game villains. Honey and the girls hung their coats and purses in a spot set up and honey let her bees out. Honey then introduced her parents to Soundwave, who was in his disguise mode, which was really small.

"This is Soundwave?" Wanda asked "he's so tiny"

"Soundwave, minicons, show my mom who you really are" said Honey

The tape deck on Soundwave opened up and shot out several cassette tapes. Both the tapes and Soundwave transformed to their big sizes.

"Are they villains too?" Trevor asked

"Affirmative. We are decepticons. Our goal is to rule our home world" said Soundwave

The parents didn't seem thrilled hearing that, much to honeys annoyance. As breakfast was served, everyone shared their stories about honey and the impact she held on them.

"She's an amazing pilot. Got her license in 2 days, needed no training whatsoever" said Paulie

"You're a Pilot? What do you fly?" Wanda asked

"Something not made out of legos I'm sure. You should be flying one of those" said Trevor

"A LEGO ship? Why would I swap my x wing for something made out of those?" Honey asked annoyed

"Wasn't Lucy overthrown by ships made out of them? Heard she didn't destroy a single one" said Wanda

"How would you know, you weren't there" said Honey

"There were rumors" said Trevor

"At least you don't drink" said Wanda

"Sure she does, just not a lot. Not after that accident here" said Frenzy

Honey glared at him as he told the story

"She drank like 10 energon coolers, danced like an idiot, then crashed through a control booth. Boy did she learn a lesson that night" said Frenzy

There were a few laughs. Her parents were unimpressed. They told her she still needed them to watch over her and wanted her to move in with them at their house. They also didn't approve that she was associated with villains. This made honey snap

"You may see them as villains, but they're the bestest friends I've ever had. I'm loved among the villain community because I understand them. Don't you see I don't need you? After you abandoned me I had to fend for myself all my life. I got my pilots license on my own, opened my business, got all these friends, everything without you" Honey shouted

"What? What makes you think we abandoned you?" Wanda asked

"Because HB-7 told me. He told me you left when you had the chance and you weren't coming back. He abused me, worked me to the bone. Even after I destroyed him-

"Wait, who's hb-7?" Daniel asked

Wanda sighed

"He was a robot designed by our website to help with day to day operations. We thought he was taking good care of you. Honey I know we left, but it wasn't because we wanted to, we were forced to. Or else we'd be deleted" said Wanda

"Deleted?"

Honey calmed down hearing that.

"What happened?" Honey asked

"You see sweetie, we kept you a secret for the first few years of life. We wanted a child so badly, and were so happy when we had you. When the developers found you in the coding, you and your bees who we also bred from larvae, you were made a mascot. The company wanted to attract a younger audience" said Trevor

"A month after your 5th birthday, HB-7 told us we were being phased out as mascots, you were to replace us" said Wanda

"He told us we'd be deleted if we were still in the site after a week. We had no choice but to leave temporarily. HB-7 told us it would be temporary, after the site was reworked we could come back" said Trevor

"But he set up that firewall. Every time we tried to go near it, he'd attack" said Wanda

"That's what happened? He told me you abandoned me and were glad to run away" said Honey "He took away my bedroom, and yours. I slept on a desk for 20 years. I hated my life. HB-7 wouldn't let me play or have fun, just work. Til one day I had enough. I surprised him and beat him to death with a chair"

"We could never get close to you, we never knew what happened to HB-7. But we would watch you from a distance, wishing to be with you. We lived in a travel site til the site closed. When we heard the site was closing we went to go see you, but you disappeared. We feared the worst" said Wanda

"After some time searching, months, we found this place, found your flyers" said Trevor

"Honey, I know we missed out, but we still love you. We want to be with you again" said Wanda

Honey stood up. She had tears forming.

"You still love me? You want me around?" She asked

"Of course we do" said Trevor

Her parents embraced her in a hug.

"We love you honey. You're our precious little queen bee" said Wanda

Honey shed a few tears.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, I didn't know" said Honey

"It's ok sweetie. The important thing is we're here, right now. We can be a family again. It may take some time to get used to your new life, but we support you in whatever you do" said Trevor

"I love you"

Everyone smiled for the family. After breakfast, honey took her parents to the park to show them her statue from defeating Rebecca.

"I'm a hero here. I saved this entire game with my friends" said Honey

Her parents smiled. For the next few hours, honey and her parents chatted at her apartment, catching up on their lives. The bees were happy honey made up with her parents. When the time came for school to end, Honey took her parents to pick her up and grab some food at Tappers. But upon getting to the castle, she was told Sophie left with Lucy and mocho to the smorelines farm. Honey then drove off to the farm, finding lucys Monowheel parked outside a storage barn.

"What is that thing?" Wanda asked

"I honestly don't know" said Honey

Honey heard Sophie and mocho inside. Fudge and cinnamon approached the barn as well, and upon opening the door, found Sophie and mocho working on a droid tri fighter. Honeys parents were frightened by the droids sinister face, but honey wasn't fazed

"How're you not afraid of that, sweetie?" Wanda asked

"I've seen worse. Sophie, what're you doing with this droid?" Honey asked

"And why's it in our farm?" Fudge asked

"MOCHO!"

The group turned to see Lucy outside of the barn, furious. She was soaking wet and smelled bad. Her coat and hair was covered in something brown and sticky.

"What happened?" Sophie asked

"Mocho your stupid slime cat tripped me in the bathroom and flushed me down the toilet" Lucy snapped

The group couldn't help but snicker or hold in giggles, even honey couldn't help herself.

"Why don't we get you into a bath sweetie, I got spare clothes. Then mocho, we need to talk" said Fudge

"You too Sophie, I want to talk to you and mocho" said Honey


	95. Decorating and Imperial rule

Fudge got Lucy into a bath quickly before running her clothes through the washer. She then met with her son, Sophie, and honeys family in the living room.

"I've been hiding them because I felt bad for the droids. There I said it. I spent my whole life fighting droids like that and now I feel sorry for them. Only 2 remain in the farm, the others safely made it to the transformer cities" said Sophie

"I didn't say anything mom because I was afraid you'd tell the ponies about them. You know how they felt about those things. Sophie tells me they're scared" said Mocho

"You can understand those fighters?" Honey asked

Sophie nodded

"They're not dangerous, not now anyway. Mom you knew these droids when Lucy was in power, I'm sure you know why they did what they did" said Sophie

"I remember. They all really loved Lucy. But she's in no condition to help them now. I think it's sweet you're fixing them" said Honey

"I agree. You're not in trouble mocho but I'd appreciate you telling me these things" said Fudge

"Yes mom" said Mocho

"I was about to come get you to grab something to eat with my parents. We made up this morning. You want to come?" Honey asked

"I'd love to. But can I finish the tri fighter first? I just have to fix its engines and it'll be ready to fly. It won't be too long" said Sophie

"Go ahead" said Honey

She and her parents followed Sophie out to the barn where the tri fighter was resting. Trevor and Wanda were cautious around it. It made some noises to the group.

"It says it's good to see you mom. It must know you" said Sophie

Sophie went to the back to finish working on the engine. Honey helped out by wiping down dirt on the wings. Trevor got close to the face of the fighter and wiped its eye panels clean.

"Freaky, but not so bad when it's not moving" said Wanda

"Almost got it. Done. The engines are fixed. You're free to go little guy" said Sophie

Everyone backed away as the fighter lifted off the ground and flew off into the sky towards the transformer cities.

(The next school day)

The class got into their seats talking amongst themselves. Lucy was explaining how she got unbanned from a few more businesses with her community service acts. Twilight was impressed.

"I'm really proud of you Lucy. You're really showing you can be a good person. Class before we begin I have some announcements. A new play regarding Lucy is premiering soon in the game, and I managed to get everyone a ticket, so field trip to see a play. Sounds fun right? The early reviews said its really good. Someone must like you Lucy if a play was made about you" said Twilight

Lucy was happy hearing that a play was made of her. And people liked it?

"What's the play about?" Lucy asked

"It's called Lucy, queen of the stars. And little is known but it's basically your life story with your kingdom and what really happened. The pamphlet said the sources came from a lot of your droids memories. Perhaps now people will understand what really went on. And also class, before the winter break we'll be going to the wreckage of lucys ships, try and salvage any of her stuff. I'm sure you'd like whatever survived wouldn't you Lucy?" Twilight asked

"I would" said Lucy

"Then that settles it" said Twilight

The class was excited at the thought of watching a play, it sounded fun. Twilight went to the white board and wrote the lesson name: Christmas throughout the universe.

"I know it's a month away but I have some special stuff planned for you all, since everyone's getting ready for the holidays already. Christmas is such a magical time of year. It comes in many different names depending where you go, like you call it christmas, my species calls it hearths warming. I've also heard the name Knishmas, life day, and simply the holiday" said Twilight

Twilight noticed only the triplets and twins seemed interested, no one else did. Snooper raised her hand

"Why is everyone so excited for the saddest time of the year?" She asked

"Sad? It isn't sad. You're all from the same game, what was it like in your game?" Twilight asked

"In our game winter was when all the monsters came out. They kidnapped and ate children. Plus there was little food and it was freezing. Horrible" said Annaween

"Oh right, I forgot your game was m rated and horrible to live in. What about you Sophie? Did your game have a holiday similar?"

"There was life day, but that was a Wookiee holiday. Most of the galaxy didn't have a holiday like this" said Sophie

"Well it seems I better start with the basics. Christmas is a time of giving and family, be thankful for those we love. There's delicious treats, gift giving, songs to sing, lots of lights and snow. And it all begins with decorating. Today class, we are going to decorate the castle and set up the tree in the ballroom" said Twilight "I have boxes scattered around, decorate however you see fit"

All the villager kids still weren't seeing the point.

"Do it or no play field trip" Twilight coldly responded

"Come on guys, we'll show you how it's done" said Kevin

Everyone left the classroom and went to the castle ballroom. A large tree stood in the middle surrounded by boxes of decorations. The kids introduced them to decorating the tree, which sounded simple enough. Everyone had fun with it and started getting the idea. After an hour decorating the tree, the kids went throughout the castle placing other decorations wherever they wanted.

After the castle was decorated, twilight took the kids around town before lunch to show how others celebrated the holiday. All around there were people ice skating, decorating, collecting money for charity, baking goodies, buying gifts, among other stuff. Twilight told them to look closely at how things were done.

After lunch, twilight gave each and every kid a mini Christmas tree.

"Take them home and decorate them however you want. It's my gift to you. Tomorrow we'll be having some fun in the kitchen, baking cookies and other treats which you get to eat" said Twilight

All the kids liked that a lot.

(Elsewhere, the pony planet)

Ever since the fall of lucys empire, the pony colony expanded a little. Everything was rebuilt and everything was peaceful. The imperials, while wanting to control the entire kingdom, didn't have enough resources or numbers to watch the planet right now, which made the ponies happy as they could run themselves. Also they deemed their planet had little that they wanted at the moment, which they figured meant food.

The ponies just wanted to move on from what happened. The droid fort was now abandoned and much of the leftover droids were used as scarecrows. The statue of Lucy on the edge of town was defaced and trashed, and ripped in half. It served as a monument to remember her horrible rule and the struggles they faced to overthrow her.

It was an ordinary day like any other, kids played and adults worked or farmed the land. They were surprised seeing an armored assault tank drive up to the edge of town. Why was it there? Lucys army was offline. There was something different about this tank. The markings for lucys empire were scratched off and it was painted in strange markings. The tank fired at the buildings, and from behind the ruins of the fort ran the infamous space pirates Lucy always warned about.

These pirates consisted of nasty looking alien creatures covered in scars and armed to the teeth. The citizens ran screaming as the pirates plundered the market and wrecked the edge of town to steal valuables. After getting what they wanted they left, but not without leaving a mess in the town.

"Lucy would've never let them attack" said a pony

"She also tried to kill us all" said a pegasus

"Was it really wrong to not give her any of our food?" Another pegasus asked

"Listen to yourselves. We don't need to be under the command of a little girl and a bunch of scrap metal. We survived dragons and serpents and other kinds of monsters. We can take care of some pirates" said a well dressed pony who was obviously the mayor

"Oh yeah? And how's that? We have no weapons, we destroyed them after the droid army shut down. We can't throw pies at them and expect them to go away"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW WE'll FIGHT THEM!" The mayor shouted angrily "But we will. We're better off without Lucys interference. So they have 1 droid tank. What's the worst they can do with it?"

(Cybertron)

Not long after the fall of lucys empire, the cybertronians, who never rebelled against Lucy, had all but abandoned their new home in the kingdom. A new super star destroyer was placed in orbit above the planet and the imperials ransacked the planet for metal to build new destroyers, as well as the planets rich energon supply to fuel the military vehicles.

The refugees went back to their old homes in new Iacon and new Kaon. They didn't have the numbers to fight, not even Megatron could take back the planet with his forces. Not with the LEGO Xystons still patrolling the kingdom. One wrong move and cybertron would be destroyed in seconds by the Xystons. All they could do now was wait.

(Somewhere else in the kingdom)

Elsewhere in the kingdom was a fishing planet known as Aquas, where its people dealt in farming sea life to trade and sell for supplies. Even a simple world as this wasn't doing well under imperial rule. A large military base was constructed over the planets ocean which oversaw every inhabited island. On one of these islands, a fisherman was being interrogated by an officer and several stormtroopers

"Your identification, now" the officer demanded

"I'm just trying to sell some shrimp" the fisherman protested

"All foods must be registered with the empire" said the officer

"Things might not have been the greatest with the droids. But they were much better than they are now with you bucket heads ruining others business" the fisherman angrily announced

In response, he was grabbed by a couple stormtroopers. The officer grabbed a com link from his pocket

"This is LS-790, I'm bringing in a prisoner suspected of treason"

"Copy 790. Proceed to cell block 1876 for further detaining and punishment of the prisoner"

"Take him away" the officer ordered

"Wait, you can't do this" the fishermen yelled as he was dragged away

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop us? Him? Or her? No?"

The officer knocked down a tank of shrimp and ordered the remaining troopers to dispose of the stand.

The others in the market watched in horror as the fisherman was taken away. It was rough adjusting to Imperial rule, but it was all for the greater good. Surely no one wanted Lucy back, did they?

Then again, as crazy as she was, Lucy didn't attack without reason. And the droid army that used to patrol the villages didn't get worked up about registered foods and goods.


	96. Chapter 96

After school, Lucy went over to Honeys hive to volunteer her services for a day. A small camera robot filmed her working to show she could work.

"Ok Lucy, simply stock some shelves and in a little bit we can make some fresh honey buns" said Honey

"Sounds good to me" said Lucy

She put on an apron and got to work stocking shelves as Honeys parents came in to say hello to their daughter

"Well, this is my store. I built it all myself" said Honey

"Most impressive. Reminds me of the old website" said Trevor

Just then, Zeke walked in much to Honeys delight.

"Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Zeke who I've been telling you about" said Honey

Honeys parents and zeke said hello to each other.

"He's joining the new police troopers in the city. Speaking of that how'd that go?" Honey asked Zeke

"I'm accepted but I can't train to be one right now, too many applicants. Til my training day comes up I'm just a recruiter kind of guy. But I'm still in. Though my training won't be til next month" said Zeke

"Well at least you're in" said Honey

"So Zeke, where'd you come from before seeing our daughter?" Trevor asked

"I came from the game terminator resistance, met Honey when she bumped into me. She's the most beautiful and hardworking girl I've ever met. I'd love to talk to you more but I'm in a hurry" said Zeke

"Not a problem, see you at dinner Zeke" said Honey

Zeke then left the building.

"He's a very strong looking man I'll say that. But a recruiter?" Wanda pointed out

"It's not much but he's trying. He's a great guy, saved my life once" said Honey

"And we like him for that. Well we have some errands to run in the Internet, we'll see you tonight" said Trevor

Honey gave her parents a hug before going back to work. Not long after her parents left the game, they were stopped by black and red armored soldiers, some holding blasters, others holding sticks with glowing electricity on the ends.

"For your sake, don't move"

The 2 were nervous. They were approached by 2 women, 1 a large alien and the other possibly a human, both wearing black armor and helmets, with imperial crests on their outfits

"Greetings, mr and mrs. Potts. I am the second sister. And this is the ninth sister. We are members of the Imperial Inquisitorius in the game Jedi Fallen Order"

"We are looking for a dangerous fugitive" said the large alien

"Fugitive?" Wanda asked

"Not just any. A fugitive of the treasonous Jedi order. We understand you have possibly seen this girl"

The second sister held up a photo of Lucy.

"We know you know what game she lives in. We've seen footage somewhere of you talking to her. Tell us, or"

The troopers pointed their weapons at them, while the inquisitors activated their red lightsabers.

"Tell us, and you and your entire family go free" said the ninth sister

"She lives in world designer, that's all we know" Wanda blurted out

The inquisitors and troopers lowered their weapons

"Very good. The empire thanks you. Now get out of our sight" said the second sister

Both Trevor and Wanda ran away

"Why'd you blurt that out?" Trevor asked

"I'm protecting our honey. Besides, the games well protected. What can they possibly do?" Wanda asked

"We don't even know where in that game she'd be hiding" said the ninth sister

"We must make preparations" said the second sister

"All Jedi will perish"

"We will crush her"

"Stand down troopers, you'll have your chance. We must return to the game at once, prepare a star destroyer" said the second sister

"That'll take days" said the ninth sister

"Let her enjoy her last days free. She won't escape me" said the second sister

(Back in world designer, sometime later)

Lucy was impressing honey by making great honey buns at a fast pace.

"I must say Lucy, you're a great baker" said Honey

"Thank you miss honey. If you don't mind, I'd like to see which stores unbanned me today" said Lucy

"Sure go ahead" said Honey

Lucy washed her hands and checked her phone, she got a smile on her face

"Yes, I'm unbanned from tappers and the boardwalk. Plus the jewelry store, now I can go get some new pearls" said Lucy

"I didn't know you made pearls a regular part of your outfit" said Honey

"And I didn't know you wore a necklace like mine Til I got here so we're even" said Lucy

"Zeke told me this was popular, and it looks nice on me" said Honey

"And it does, all your jewelry does. I'm not just buying jewelry for me, scoop wants me to help him find stuff for his mom for the holidays. I offered to pay" said Lucy

"Well that's real nice of you. You know what, since you're working so hard, you can leave early, go buy what you need. You're a hard little worker bee in my book" said Honey

"Thanks miss honey" said Lucy

(Middle of the farmlands, private area)

In secret, and in a cloaked area so no one could see, Kevin was doing something for Lucy, something special. He was rebuilding Lucys castle, making a new one just like the last one.

"It's really nice that you're doing this Kevin, but what makes you think Lucy will want to go back so soon?" Vanellope asked

"She'll go back I know when she feels ready. Rumors say the transformers are rebuilding her army, but those are rumors after all. She has support from a powerful ally" said Kevin

"Hope her citizens take her back" said Ralph

"Worst case she can move this to behind our castle, it'll be mobile this one, and can connect to our castle if needed to" said Kevin

"Well it still needs a lot of work, all we have is just a structure" said Vanellope

"It'll be ready for Christmas. And when I go to the wrecks in a couple weeks, I'll salvage everything I can" said Kevin

(Later that evening)

Lucy watched from a hallway window as a damaged Munificent battleship was slowly lowered into the ocean in the distance. Kevin patted her shoulder

"You ok?" Kevin asked

"Yeah, just thinking, about my mistakes and all" said Lucy

"Your citizens will take you back, just give them a little time. I hear the transformers are preparing for war against the imperials. It's just a rumor though, no proof" said Kevin

"Wish them luck with that. They'd be better rulers than I was" said Lucy

"Don't blame yourself. You already look like a queen, and you made reasonable decisions. Whenever you're ready I'll help you. You and I will both rule this city one day, we gotta look out for each other" said Kevin

"Even if I wanted to go back to my kingdom, I can't retake it. I have nothing. I can't repair my ships on my own" said Lucy "And I cant repair every droid, that'd take years doing it by myself"

"What about your friends in the banking clan? Or the trade federation? Corporate alliance?" Kevin asked

"The separatists can only be so good to me. After my ships got trashed they don't want to donate anymore droids or ships, gotta buy them. We may be rich but we can't afford a capital ship" said Lucy

"Well you'll get back eventually. And you'll show those my little ponies you're the boss. Speaking of them, heard they got problems with pirates raiding their town" said Kevin

"I warned them. I protected them. Now they pay the price" said Lucy as she left for her bedroom


	97. The play

Today was the big day, the day of the big play about Lucy. She was excited, a play about her, and it got great reviews. She couldn't wait to see it, now if only she could decide what to wear. Should she wear her princess dress? Or her casual clothes? She couldn't decide, luckily that's what her big brother was for.

"Didn't you just buy new pearls the other day? Wear those. And wear your tiara. Besides that, I think normal clothes are just fine" said Kevin

Lucy did just that, putting on her casual outfit, with her pearls outside her hoodie. After bundling up in her winter coat, she placed her tiara on her head. It felt good to wear it again. After a quick breakfast, all the students in twilights class got onboard sky lynx and flew to the Litwak city center for performing arts. All the kids were excited, especially the villager kids of candy hollow, they've never seen a play before, but always wanted to.

Lucy couldn't hold her excitement as she got off the shuttle and went inside the center. The place was crowded, full of different people. Twilight rushed to Lucy

"Lucy, I know you're excited, we all are, but you have to wait for the rest of the class. Only I know where we're sitting. Besides we still have time before the play starts" said Twilight

"Sorry miss sparkle" said Lucy

Twilight led the class to an upper level balcony where a private booth was arranged with enough seats for the entire class. The stage was big and covered with a big red curtain, with lucys royal crest emblazoned across it. On the stage was a red robot, a yellow robot, and a band of skeleton people.

"Who're these guys?" Mocho asked

On the seats were playbills, which the class looked at. It was some kind of band as an opening act. Tom Servo, crow t robot, and the skeleton crew as The satellite of love.

"Weird name for a band" said Kevin

"I've heard weirder" said Sophie

"Every country

(Scandinavia!)

Has a monster

(Kraken!)

They're afraid of

(Kinga!)

In their nation

(Moon 13!)

Every monster has a country

Yeah, we've got movie sign" the robots sang

The small crowd in the audience applauded, while the class was confused by the song.

"Thank you everyone. Again I'm crow t robot, and this is Tom servo and the skeleton crew, direct from mystery science theater the rpg, bringing you the comedic songs we made up trapped in a space station watching the worst movies ever made" said the yellow robot

"I'd like to dedicate this next song to a former love of mine I call, creepy girl?" Said the red robot

This confused the class. The skeleton band began playing a slow sounding song as crow began to dance and Tom began to sing.

"Lyle Waggoner's a total jerk, Second only to Tommy Kirk.

Could you find it in your heart

To love a 'bot like me-hee-heee?

That fishy story you tell

Always makes me slee-hee-pyy,

But that's just what I get

For dating a girl that's cree-hee-pyyy!

My Cree-hee-py Gir-hirl!" Tom sang

"Music in this game is weird no offense" said Sophie

"This isn't from our game" said Lucy

In another part of the theater from another balcony, Honey was in a private area with Zeke, her bees, and her parents.

"Well this song is, different" said Trevor

"It sucks" said Wanda

"The audience seems to like it" said Zeke

It was true, as the crowd got bigger, people laughed at the song. Honey sat quietly, twirling her heart necklace with her finger, her bees resting in her warm hair. She couldn't believe a play was made about Lucy. She wondered how much was true? Her daughter was in the theater somewhere, but that wasn't her concern right now. She hoped the play was better than this music

"You ok Honey?" Zeke asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, but this music is weird" said Honey

"I'll ditch these guys

If you'll be myyy Cree-hee-py Gir-HIRL!

Be-hee mi-hine before

Moo-hoo-vie si-i-i-i-i-hi-i-i-i-i-ign!

Whooo hoo yoooo hooo!" Tom sang

The audience below cheered and clapped. The robots and skeletons took a bow.

"Well you've all been a great audience. Buy our soundtrack on iTunes and Apple Music. But for now it's time we step off the stage, the plays about to start" said Tom

"On behalf of Litwak city, we are proud to present Lucy, Queen of the stars" said Crow

The audience and the class cheered as the band got off the stage and the lights dimmed. The curtain opened and the play began. Lucy knew what was happening, she saw actors portraying her family being electrocuted by emperor Palpatine, the man who gave her her powers. A little girl playing her on stage held a red lightsaber, conflicted, just as she remembered. Palpatine turned towards her

"I gave you your powers because I thought you'd make an excellent apprentice. But now, since you won't help me, you, and your family, will die" Palpatine shouted

"No, I won't let you" the Lucy actor shouted

Palpatine fired his lightning at Lucy, and she deflected it with her saber. She inched closer to the emperor before fatally stabbing him in the chest, ending the scene.

"Wow, you fought Ze emperor? Jr whispered to her

"Yes I did, I never thought this would be in the play" Lucy admitted

Honey was surprised seeing what she saw. That decrepit ugly old man from her nightmares, Lucy knew him. What was his name? And why did he keep invading her dreams with rebecca?

As the play went on, everyone saw Lucys anger problems months ago, the time she got framed for a crime she didn't commit, and her revealing her kingdom. Everyone saw an actor portraying General grievous giving Lucy several code boxes for starships.

"Cough cough, on behalf of the separatist alliance, and your friendship in our meetings, I offer you an army to rule your kingdom" said grievous

"Didn't happen like that but I can accept that" said Lucy

Sometime later in the story, Lucy built her castle, and started her empire. Her character now wore a princess dress and was being pampered by people dressed as her droids. A person dressed as mocho was by her side

"The stars are so beautiful"

"Yes I know." Said Lucy

"So what's your first order of business?" Mocho asked

"What's the status of the ponies food supply?" Lucy asked

"Your majesty, their crops are growing slowly but surely. The castle has food but-

"I want all that food for myself. Order General potts to seize all the food and have it sent here, eliminate all who stand in my way" said Lucy

"Roger roger"

"I love that idea" said the mocho actor

Lucy was aghast.

"That didn't happen" said Lucy

"The play got that wrong" said Mocho

Twilight herself was beginning to feel awkward about the play, hearing lucys comments. As the play went on, the droid army invaded the pony planet, plundering everything, before their defeat at the imperial forces. Lucy herself began to grow more evil, and the crowd booed her and laughed at her failures, saddening the real Lucy.

"The imperial navy is almost upon me. I need to act fast" said the Lucy actor

"I think that's a great idea" said the mocho actor

"About that, I don't need you anymore Mocho. I'm a queen. Who needs friends when I'm a queen with power" said Lucy

"What? But-"

Lucy pushed mocho into an escape pod.

"I hate you Mocho. You smell, and I don't need you anymore" Lucy shouted

Lucy was horrified seeing that, mocho comforted her.

Back in the play, Lucy was looking out at the stars.

"The imperial navy has neither the resources nor the courage to engage us"

"You underestimate them, raise the shields, NOW!"

Projections of star destroyers appeared outside the bridge

"Sound the alarm, all personnel to their stations" Lucy ordered

The battle went on as normal, but Lucy showed no compassion for the tsunami, saying the city was weak. The crowd booed her. The real Lucy snuck away from her class and ran to the bathroom to cry. It was clear the audience hated her, nothing changed. She was still just a loser princess nobody liked.

"Lucy, is that you in there?"

Lucy opened her stall to see Honey.

"You hate the play too? I'm not surprised" said Honey

"Everyone hates me. I'm nothing but a mistake" said Lucy as she cried

"Sweetie you're not a mistake. Forget what that play is telling you. I know you're destined for great things." Said Honey

Honey gave Lucy a hug and comforted her. Honey then led Lucy back to her class, who was exiting the theater when they noticed her.

"You take care" said Honey before walking off with her family and boyfriend

"Lucy I am so sorry for making you watch this. We're heading back to the castle now. I'll make it up to you I promise" said Twilight

Lucy was silent on the way back to sky lynx. The class comforted her. They didn't like the play either, and knew she wasn't that way.

"Lucy I'm so sorry, I didn't know the play would treat you like that. I'll make it up to you. You can choose the next field trip. You can-

The shuttle began shaking violently, something was attacking.

"Brace for impact" sky lynx shouted

The kids screamed as sky lynx crashed to the ground, injuring most of the class. Lucy watched as an imperial inquisitor marched in and grabbed her from her seat, throwing her outside.

"You don't know me, but I'm the ninth sister. You must be Lucy. I don't know what second sister finds so interesting about you, you're just a kid. She sure likes her souvenirs, but I'm not in it for the memories. And quite honestly, you're not worth my time"

The ninth sister activated her lightsaber.

"So hold still while I make this quick"


	98. A night at the castle

This is a birthday present to my friend Mangle6. Only reason I'm making this but she's a good friend. After this I'll start that battle I hinted at last chapter

(4 days before last chapter)

Mocho and cinnamon stood outside the castle doors with their parents by their sides, and bags of clothes in their hands. Kit and fudge decided to have a date night and needed someone to watch their kids for a night, and Rancis and Vanellope agreed to do that. Mocho was mostly ok with it while cinnamon wasn't thrilled at being away from home.

Rancis and Vanellope opened the door and let the kids in, telling Kit and fudge to enjoy themselves.

"We have rooms ready for both of you, or of course you're welcome to stay with one of our kids if they allow it" said Rancis

"I'll take my own room" said Cinnamon

"If you don't mind I'd like to stay with Lucy, since mom and dad aren't here Lucy makes me feel less lonely" said Mocho

The 2 settled down while dinner was cooked. Mocho played with Lucy while cinnamon played with some toys by herself that she borrowed from Kevin. Cinnamon found transformers toys amusing.

(With mocho)

"Feels weird spending a night in the castle with you I admit" said Mocho

"You spent nights in my castle when I had my kingdom" said Lucy

"Well I meant here, on the ground" said Mocho

"You sure you want to sleep with me in my bed? You know you can have your own room" said Lucy

"I want to do this. You make me feel safe. Even during that battle, you made me feel safe even when we weren't" said Mocho

"I'm glad I do that" said Lucy

Dinner was soon served, and the dining room table had several pizzas covering it.

"We normally don't make this much food, but we know your appetites" said Vanellope

"Dig in everybody" said Ralph

Mocho and cinnamon did just that, eating 4 whole pizzas by themselves, as well as ice cream sundaes for dessert.

"Be sure to take your baths kids" rancis reminded them

"We remember daddy" said Lucy

After finishing their big dinner, the kids went to bathe. Mocho and cinnamon were surprised to see the twins gave them spare bathrobes to keep them warm after they bathed. They expected nothing more than some towels to dry off, but bathrobes? Those would keep them warm. Mocho received one of Kevin's spares and cinnamon got one of lucys spares. Upon seeing what the other got, they traded

"I like this one better" both kids admitted

"Lucys seen me in this before, she won't mind" said Mocho

"And I prefer blue and black over white and purple" said Cinnamon

All the kids went to bathe in separate bathrooms, making sure to get nice and clean. Mocho and cinnamon were first to finish, and they noticed it was starting to rain. Thunder boomed in the distance.

"You gonna be ok sis?" Mocho asked

"I don't know. It's one thing being away from home, another during a storm" said Cinnamon "I'm gonna find a fireplace"

Cinnamon ran to the castle library and found a fireplace. Knowing how to make a fire, she quickly started one and warmed herself up. Her robe was warm but the fire felt much better. She sat in front of the fire as the storm outside grew stronger. She didn't know how much time passed, but she was eventually visited by Vanellope

"You ok? You weren't in your room" said Vanellope

"I don't like lightning and thunderstorms, my ears are sensitive to those noises. I find the fire in a fireplace keeps me calm" said Cinnamon

"I can assure you you're perfectly safe here, Lightning can't hit any of the rooms, we have lightning rods to redirect them if they do strike the castle. Plus it's not strong enough to break these walls" said Vanellope

"Says the queen whose had her castle destroyed several times" said Cinnamon

"That wasn't from storms. And transformers are stronger. Would it make you feel better if I gave you a room with a fireplace?" Vanellope asked

Cinnamons ears perked up

"You have those?" Cinnamon asked

Vanellope led cinnamon to another bedroom down the hall from the twins, it was a basic guest bedroom with bed, tv and dresser, but also a fireplace. Vanellope lit the fire for her.

"Thank you your majesty" said Cinnamon

"You have a good night now, but if you need anything, come find me or Rancis or Ralph" said Vanellope

Cinnamon sat in front of the fire as the storm raged on, she hated the storm, but the fire made her feel safer. It reminded her of home.

(With mocho)

Mocho was nestled in bed with Lucy, watching Disney cartoons on her tv. Lucy had her hair down, waiting for it to completely dry before tying it into her ponytail. Mocho stopped her from doing that.

"You look pretty with long hair. Can you keep it down, just for tonight?" Mocho asked

Lucy sighed but agreed to do so

"Don't expect this to be permanent. I don't like having my hair down much, especially in front of others" said Lucy

Lucy covered herself upon hearing thunder, but mocho comforted her. He held her right arm, to assure her he had her. Her bracelets were cold to the touch, probably from her bath, but he felt glee grabbing a heart charm on one of them, but he did his best to hide that.

As it got later, rancis and Vanellope checked on all the kids before putting them to bed. Cinnamon looked at the fire as she began to fall asleep. Cinnamon felt she would never completely be used to living in comfort in a warm home with electricity compared to her old home, but for now, she felt happy, and safe.

With mocho, he nestled close to Lucy as she got comfortable, removing her robe and bundling up under her blanket. Mochos fur felt warm against her body. Mocho liked having his bestest friend in the whole world next to him to keep him safe. She may have failed to protect him in Lucy 1, but he knew she wouldn't let that happen again. He slept very good that night.

The next morning, Kit and fudge came by to take their kids home. Mocho embraced his parents in a big hug, saying he had a great time. When the royals went back inside, cinnamon did the same.

"Come on my little choco bunnies, lets go home" said Kit

**Happy birthday to Mangle6, hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	99. The class vs The Ninth Sister

Kevin was the first of the kids to awaken after the crash, his body hurt. What had happened? What shot sky lynx down? He could hear someone as he regained consciousness.

"So hold still while I make this quick" he heard a woman shout

He vaguely saw Lucy rush in and pull her purse towards her, discarding it after grabbing her lightsaber. She was being pursued by a large alien with black armor, a prosthetic foot, and a double bladed red lightsaber. It was the Ninth sister from Jedi fallen order. Why was she here? Lucy led the inquisitor outside and engaged her in combat, but she was clearly not at full strength. He had to help her.

"Lodhi, wake up"

Kevin nudged his best friend awake. He, norville and Christie woke up, hurt from the crash.

"Vot happened?" Christie asked

"Don't know, but we have to help Lucy. We gotta wake the rest of the class. Norville, you're the strongest, go help Lucy" said Kevin

Norville got to his feet and went outside, where Lucy was clashing her saber with the ninth sister. In the sky, an imperial star destroyer was attacking the city, shooting lasers down below. One of lucys droid ships was in the distance firing at it. How it was operational he didn't know. He noticed he was close to the castle.

"Hey Ugly, leave ze princess alone" Norville shouted

He turned into his skeleton form and summoned sharp bones to attack, which the inquisitor blocked easily

"Your friends can't help you" the ninth sister told Lucy

"We'll see about that" said Lucy

Lucy glitched rapidly to avoid several blows from the red blades, giving it all she had to attack the inquisitor. The rest of the class slowly came out of the shuttle. Kevin fired a blaster at the inquisitor while Christie fired ice beams. Sophie activated her saber and joined the battle.

"Another Jedi? This is all too easy" said the ninth sister

Mocho and cinnamon used their magic wands to fire blasts at the inquisitor which barely hit her. Seeing she was growing outnumbered, she ran into the castle, with Lucy giving chase.

"I won't let her get away" said Lucy

The ninth sister found herself on a large observation deck overlooking the city on the castle. She got in a defensive position against the class

"I only wanted her, but now I'm going to kill you" she shouted

"I won't let you kill my best friend, whoever you are" Mocho angrily shouted

The kids who had powers began their attacks, while the inquisitor deflected most of them. The kids narrowly dodged her saber strikes. The triplets were pushed hard into a wall while mocho and cinnamon were thrown through a door. Lucy charged for the inquisitor and gave it all she got, striking the woman every chance she got.

"You're nothing but a recolor of your mom you know that? You're not special at all"

This angered Lucy, whose attacks got faster, she was reaching deep Into herself for strength to fight. Lucy found an opening and sliced the ninth sisters hand off, the saber landings front of an injured mocho. Lucy held her saber up to the ninth sisters face

"Surrender, you've lost" said Lucy

The inquisitor merely laughed

"Being an inquisitor has taught me no setback is too great. Once you've lost yourself, a limb is nothing. Think I haven't lost my hand before? Happens in my game all the time. You know I was a Jedi, it'd be fun to bring you in" said the ninth sister

Mocho noticed the saber moving up behind Lucy

"Look out" he shouted

Lucy ducked and deflected the reactivated saber as it flew past her back to the ninth sisters other hand

"WATCH YOU CRACK LIKE THE REST OF US! Oh, this angers you"

The ninth sister began swinging her saber at Lucy, trying to break her guard.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL THE TORTURE! THE MUTILATION! THE ISOLATION! AND AS FOR YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY-

The inquisitor clashed her saber against lucys, who fought hard to hold her back.

"I won't let you hurt them" Lucy told her angrily

"YOU CAN'T STOP THE EMPIRE!" The ninth sister angrily shouted to her

"Maybe not. I couldn't stop it from taking my kingdom. But I can stop you"

The kids watched as Lucy moved her saber to slice the ninth sisters lightsaber in half, disabling it. She then pushed her off the castle with the force, sending her down who knows how far below. Lucy caught her breath and looked at the destroyer overhead, which had just taken down her dreadnought fighting it.

"I can bring that down, but it'll take a lot of energy" said Lucy

Mocho and cinnamon approached her, holding their wands up

"We got your back" said Mocho

"So do I"

Twilight limped up to them. The destroyer was damaged so it shouldn't have been too hard to crash it. Lucy closed her eyes and used the force to begin moving the destroyer down towards the ocean, with the help of Mocho, Cinnamon, and twilight. The ship was so massive it took a lot of energy to do so, but they succeeded in crashing the destroyer into the ocean, far enough past the dreadnought, far enough where it couldn't cause a tsunami.

Lucy caught her breath, doing that took a lot of energy.

"I need a cold drink, some water" said Lucy

"Sparkling or regular?" She heard another woman say

She looked behind her, up on the next floor was another inquisitor, the second sister! The woman she feared the most. She jumped down below to the deck, throwing her a water bottle.

"Enjoy it, it'll be your last great drink for a while" said the second sister

Lucy gulped down the water before getting in a fighting stance.

"At last we meet, Trilla" said Lucy

"Ah, so you know my name. A shame I don't know yours" said the second sister

"we can take her Lucy" said Mocho

"No. I must do this myself" said Lucy

"What?" Mocho asked

"This is my fight. You'll know if I need help" said Lucy

"You're right. This fight is between you and me" said Trilla

The class backed away as Lucy threw off her torn winter coat. Lucy was hurt, and tired, but she wasn't gonna let Trilla win.


	100. Lucy vs the Second Sister

**Before I begin I'd like to thank everyone who's reading this story for getting me to 100 chapters. Thank you to all my friends and newcomer readers I've met because of this story, you all know who you are. Here it is, my 100th chapter**

Lucy and Trilla circled each other, lightsabers in hand.

"I sense fear in you. You'd make an excellent inquisitor" said Trilla

"It's your fault I have my powers, you started it" said Lucy

"You and your brother were someplace you shouldn't have been. I was doing my job. In the empire, you're expendable"

The 2 charged for each other and clashed their sabers, throwing strike after strike, neither one hitting the other in any way. Lucy was growing exhausted

"Tired? You're making this all too easy" said Trilla

Mocho shot a ball of energy at Trilla with his wand to distract her. This gave Lucy enough time to get up and attack. Trilla was quick to deflect her attack. She threw off her cape and got in a defensive position. For the next several minutes, the 2 clashed their sabers, trying to strike the other.

"You can't win, I will end you here and now" said Trilla

Lucy clashed her saber against hers, trying to go for the handle. But Trilla pushed her back and nearly cut her head off.

"I will protect my home" said Lucy

"Why waste your life doing so? It's clear no one in this game actually likes you. You're no queen, you're not even a normal kid" said Trilla

"It's the only home I have" said Lucy

Trilla spun her saber and jumped in the air. She tried to strike at Lucy but she glitched out of the way.

The other students used powers of theirs to try to attack Trilla, but she was quick. She cut down Christie and cinnamon, Kevin and twilight. She even cut down mocho. This infuriated Lucy. Her brother and friends regenerated to see Lucy moving as fast as they'd ever seen her, striking blow after blow, much to Trilla surprise.

Trilla deflected everything lucy threw at her, but it wasn't enough. Lucy was angry, and when she was angry, she was powerful. Lucy sliced Trillas lightsaber in half before slicing off both her hands, and slicing her helmet in half.

Trilla got on her knees, breathing heavily. Lucy tore her helmet off to see her face. Trilla has light brown skin and yellow sith eyes, with black hair that stopped at her shoulders. Lucy pointed her lightsaber at her head.

The class looked at Trilla, she was surprisingly beautiful, much to cinnamons anger as she was self conscious about her looks.

"This might be a bad time, Trilla is it? But you look a lot like my birth mother" said Baking

Lucy and all the other kids looked at him, surprised. He just talked! He never talked out loud, always whispering to his brother Petermint, and he would speak for him.

"So that's what you sound like" said Mocho

"It's true" said Baking

"He's not wrong" said Petermint

"Now that we're done talking about who I probably look like, go on Lucy, finish me off. I know you want to" said Trilla

Lucy looked her in the eyes, before deactivating her saber, much to the classes surprise

"Go, get out of here. Leave this game. You and your army. Never bother me or my family or friends again" Lucy ordered her

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you kidding me right now?" Snooper asked "You're letting her go? After what she and the imperials tried to do to us? Aren't you worried she'll come back for revenge or something?"

"I understand your concerns snooper, really I do. But she still has a game to go back to. Killing her would make me no better than she is" said Lucy

Trilla gave a small laugh before standing up.

"I will go. You are a brave and strong warrior. I underestimated you. I'm impressed with your skills. We'll meet again one day I know" said Trilla

She jumped off the castle balcony and jumped down slowly to the ground, limping away into a shuttle with the Ninth sister, Masana Tide she believed her name was from Melissa.

Lucy breathed heavily and dropped her saber.

"I don't feel well" said Lucy

She held her forehead and collapsed in front of the class. Twilight went to find help while the other kids rushed to her. From the back of the group, one of the kids lowered her phone, having recorded everything. She uploaded the video footage she shot online for the world to see before rushing to Lucy. This girl was one of the shyest in the class, and Lucy was her only friend. Her name was Reese Caramel, and she hoped Lucy was ok

Paramedics arrived to check on the kids and everyone was taken to the hospital to get treated. Their parents and guardians would meet them there. Mocho looked at Lucy as he was being carried away, and shed a tear.


	101. Battle over litwak city

(With Honey, earlier)

Honey was riding back to her parents house in the passenger seat of her car while Zeke drove and her parents sat in the back. She didn't like the play at all. Zeke felt guilty taking honey to see it, he got tickets from his friend and was told it was good

"I promise we'll find something better to do today" said Zeke

"I hope so. I know Lucy, she's nothing like that little girl on stage portrayed" said Honey

Zeke slammed the brakes as an imperial ship flew overhead and dropped an AT-AT walker onto the street dangerously close to the car. Shuttles were also landing as a Star destroyer flew overhead, firing lasers onto the city. Honey told Zeke to pull up to her shop as they neared it. Honey led her family and boyfriend to a hidden bunker she had installed recently underground.

"Zeke, protect my mom and dad, I'm flying up there to fight" said Honey

"I can do that" said Zeke

"Oh no you're not going anywhere, you're staying right here where it's safe" said Wanda

"Mom, I'm going, that's final" said Honey

"We can't lose you again Honey. We lost you for 20 years and we just got you back" said Trevor

"Dad, I've dealt with much worse than this. I'll be fine. I have a lightsaber from Sophie and a blaster. Plus I'm an amazing pilot" said Honey

"Just please promise us you'll be careful" Wanda begged

"I promise, now hide. Zeke will protect you" said Honey

Honey ordered her bees inside too before she closed up the vault and ran to the store with her lightsaber and blaster in hand. She noticed a purge trooper in her store with an electrostaff weapon.

"A Jedi? This is what I've trained for"

Honey threw her purse to the side and fired at the trooper, who quickly dodged as he charged at her. Honey activated her saber which spotted a yellow blade and deflected the staff. She began fighting the trooper

"I am the emperors will. Die traitor"

He swung at her legs and her head, but Honey was fast on her feet. She deflected his attacks and struck him a couple times

"Yes. Hurt me traitor, I live for pain"

Honey was confused at that comment but didn't question it. She slipped under the trooper and slashed his body, killing him. Honey saw she destroyed a lot of her store, but didn't have time to grieve, she had to protect her home. She ran outside and dug through her purse for her starfighters codebox

"Brr, it's cold today" Honey mumbled to herself

She pulled out a small codebox and activated it. An x wing starfighter emerged from it in the middle of the street. She quickly climbed inside, put her helmet on, and took off into the sky, ready to fight.

In the transformer cities, Megatron was ordering his troops to attack.

"Decepticons, transform and rise up" Megatron shouted

All the seekers transformed to iet mode while the ground troops charged to the city to defend it. Optimus was ordering his troops to do the same

"All fliers and aerialbots to launch bays, take off and destroy that destroyer. Everyone else with me, we need to take down the ground units" Optimus ordered

The fliers were also joined by several of Lucys droid fighters which were repaired and living safely with the cybertronians. They all approached the destroyer and began their attack on the turbo laser batteries and ion cannons. Several transformers transformed to robot mode on the deck, where they were greeted by legions of troopers who fired back

Honey meanwhile was being chased by several ties. She was saved by the vulture and tri fighter Sophie repaired.

"Good to see you guys again. We need to take out those guns to protect the city" said Honey

Over the ocean, a lone providence class dreadnought lowered from lucys former kingdom and fired lasers at the destroyer. It was piloted by the droids who Lucy met back at the games. On their way to the transformer cities they came across the dreadnought, still operational, not yet lowered into the ocean. They were gonna fly it to Kaon, but stumbled upon the battle. The droids programming still told them to protect Litwak city as it was lucys home, and that's just what they were gonna do.

The droids in the bridge communicated with each other to attack while the destroyer flew their direction. It fired at the large observation tower near the back of the ship, thinking it was the bridge

"Hahaha, those fools don't know that tower isn't the bridge. Prepare for attack" said a tactical droid

"Roger roger" said all the droids in the bridge

The ship turned to its side and auto fired the proton cannons and turbo laser batteries at the destroyer. Over the course of several minutes, the dreadnought unfortunately took too much damage and began crashing towards the sea. Over the destroyer, Honey was leading an attack on the shield generator domes on the bridge. The tri fighter and vulture accompanying her were both destroyed in the process.

The imperials aim at the fliers was getting better, and many of the transformers were being shot down or off the ship. Luckily, the destroyer was making a sharp turn towards the sea. It looked like it was going down.

"What happened? What's that destroyer doing?" Honey asked

"I don't know. We didn't hit it" said Skywarp

"Who cares, the good thing is it's going down. Everyone to the surface, we need to mop up the fighters and take out any remaining walkers for the ground team" said Jetfire

Honey flew her ship closer to the city. She took down several tie fighters and a couple scout walkers attacking the boardwalk. She flew towards an At at walker and fired, but her blasters did no damage.

"The walkers are too strong for blasters" said Honey

"Maybe yours but not ours. Get out of here honey, we'll handle the rest of them" said Starscream

Honey agreed with Starscream and flew back to her store to reunite with her family. Pretty soon the battle was over and help was being given to those who needed it. Everyone praised those who fought such as honey and the bots and cons. Honey soon learned after her daughter was in the hospital, and quickly rushed over with her boyfriend and family to see her.

(The next school day)

Everything was going back to normal. The city was repaired, the school kids were ok and well, and even opinions about Lucy were changing. The video Reese posted online showed Lucy in a new light, they saw her take down the destroyer, and her as a capable fighter, and possibly a good character sparing the inquisitors. But one thing was noticeable the next morning, the twins weren't at breakfast, or at their desks. Where were they?

Suddenly twilight and Kevin walked in, both looking sad.

"Good morning class. I hope you're all doing ok after that crash yesterday. But I'm afraid I have some bad news" said twilight

"And it's about my sister. I don't know how to say this, but we're not gonna see her around her a little bit" said Kevin

"Why? What's wrong with Lucy?" Mocho asked

"Yeah, is she ok?" Reese asked

"Where is she?" Toxic asked

"Lucys in her bedroom. She did a great thing saving the city from the destroyer and inquisitors. But it came at a great cost. Lucys in a coma" twilight announced


	102. Chapter 102

The class was shocked hearing twilight say that.

"What do you mean Lucys in a coma?" Mocho asked

"She used up most of her energy fighting those imperials as well as taking down that star destroyer. Had we not helped her she would've fallen into her coma sooner, taking down something as massive as a Star destroyer took a lot of energy" said Twilight "You all can go see her but please-

Mocho bolted out of his seat and ran to Lucys bedroom with the rest of the class not too far behind. When he got there, he saw Rainbow Dash at her bedside leaving a present on the bed. Lucy was also guarded by 4 magnaguards, who stood ready to protect her if necessary.

"Rainbow, what're you doing here? I thought you didn't like coming here" said Twilight

"Normally I don't. But after watching the events of what happened yesterday, I feel I needed to pay my respects. Got her a get well present too. Not the only one, there's plenty of other people waiting to get in here. Lucys not so bad a person I learned, she's actually pretty cool, doing what she did. Same goes for you too Kevin" said Rainbow

She walked out of the room while the droids grabbed the present and put it to the side. The droids knew the class could be trusted, and moved out of the way so they could see Lucy. She looked peaceful sleeping. Her skin was pale, and she breathed slow. She was connected to several machines to monitor her condition. She was also dressed in her pajamas and fluffy robe. She was definitely as comfortable as she was gonna get.

Some of the kids cried, others bowed their heads in respect. Kevin told them she'd be fine, but had no idea when she would wake up. No one did. All they could do was wait. School went on as normal but no one could forget about Lucy. Class wasn't the same without her. At lunch mocho looked at video comments about lucys big fight. People said she was a hero, she wasn't so bad a person, possibly good.

All over the city stores unbanned her for her role in the battle. And new statues with her in them were being made for victory plaza. Lucys luck was changing, it's just too bad she couldn't see that right now. After lunch Mocho went to talk to Reese, the classmate who made the videos. She sat by herself near the playground, drawing. She was a beautiful looking girl with brown hair in a braided ponytail. She wore a denim jacket, a white t shirt, brown pants, brown boots, and the same heart necklace and bracelet Lucy did. Mocho could tell she was shy, but did his best to make her comfortable.

"It felt like the right thing to do" said Reese

"Because of you Lucys finally getting the respect she deserves" said Mocho

The 2 spent most of that recess talking about Lucy, what she meant to them, and how they both missed her. They talked about themselves, and seemed to like each other.

"I like you mocho, you're a pretty friendly half chocolate bunny" said Reese

"Thanks, I know" said Mocho

"Hey, you wanna hang out with me at my house after school today? Without Lucy around I don't have anyone else to play with" said Reese

"Sure, id love to" said Mocho "Maybe I can also help you find some new friends"

Reese smiled and said "I'd love that"

Just then, Kevin tapped on Mochos shoulder

"Mocho, can I speak with you in private? I have something very important I need to talk to you about" said Kevin

Kevin led mocho to Lucys bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"Mocho, what I'm about to ask you, I can't think of anyone else Lucy would want doing this" said Kevin

"What is it?" He asked

"It's only been a few hours and already 7 people tried to steal from my baby sister here. They were detained and arrested but these droids can't stop everybody. I'd feel safer doing this. I want you to watch over my sisters most prized possession" said Kevin

He reached into his pocket and pulled out Lucys heart necklace. Mocho was shocked. This was Lucys favorite piece of jewelry, she rarely took it off, she bathed and slept in it, and now Kevin was trusting him with it.

"Christie is watching over the rest of lucys jewelry while she's unconscious, but you, you're really close to my sister. You'd never betray her, she told me once that you were willing to die for her back in her old castle. So I can't think of a more trustworthy person to protect this than you" said Kevin

"Kevin, I am honored. I know how much this necklace means to Lucy. I will guard it with my life. I already know a safe place for it in my house" said Mocho

He took the necklace from Kevin's hand and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you mocho. I know that's in safe hands with you. You really are a great guy. That's why Lucy likes you so much. No one has showed more trust to her than you have"

Mocho wagged his cottontail, he was very honored knowing Kevin trusted him so much with lucys favorite thing she owned. He felt glee owning it, he liked seeing Lucy wear it. He'd guard it with his life if he had to. School went on as normal for the rest of the day. Twilight wished everyone goodbye as they grabbed their coats and went to sky lynx.

"Don't forget permission slips are due next Monday, we leave next Wednesday to go collect stuff for Lucy at the starship graveyard" said Twilight "And dress warm that day too"

Mocho took up Reese's offer and went to her house. She lived in the farmlands, 3 miles outside the city. She lived in a big mansion type house which he didn't know about, it looked similar to his house.

"This is your house?"

"Yeah, my dad runs a shipping business and mom owns the local drive in theater. They're not here now, but we're not completely alone. Like some hot chocolate?" Reese asked

"Sure" said Mocho

When they got to the door, they were welcomed in by an older man in a suit.

"Hey Bernard"

"Miss Reese, welcome home. I see you brought a guest"

"Friend from school" said Reese "Mocho this is Bernard, the butler"

"May I take your coat master Mocho?" Bernard asked

Reese and Mocho took off their winter coats and gave them to the butler.

"We'll be in my room playing. Can we get some hot chocolate please?" Reese asked

"As you wish. It'll be ready soon" said Bernard

The 2 kids went upstairs to Reese's bedroom. It was just as big as lucys. It was pink, had toys and clothes lying around, a big soft bed, and in the corner was an art easel with several paintings and drawings littered around. Mocho saw Reese had my little pony toys, dolls, several lego sets, a play kitchen, a little bit of everything the other kids liked. Reese hung her purse over her bed and told mocho he could leave his backpack by the bed.

"Nice place. Didn't know you were this rich" said Mocho

"It has its perks. Way better than my last home in our game. I was locked away in a basement like an afterthought, never allowed to be with the other kids. Now I'm treated like a princess. I'll never get used to the feeling" said Reese

"Oh I know the feeling. Back in our game I was considered a mutant, a disrespect of god. I never thought I'd have a friend, thought I'd be lonely forever. Then I met Lucy, she was so kind to me, she gave me and my family such great things. I'm so grateful. No way is that a lucys castle playset? I thought I was the only one who had one" said Mocho as he went to the toy

"Yeah, I have the whole line. Wanna play with it? I don't treat the toys as villains though" said Reese

"I'd love to" said Mocho

Meanwhile with Christie, without Lucy around she decided to hang out with Cinnamon. Both girls really liked each other, playing mortal kombat games at Christie's house. Both girls bonded over their love for violent things as the game, and how tough they could be

"You're pretty cool Christie, surprised we've never hung out before" said Cinnamon

"You're pretty cool too" said Christie

"We would've been perfect friends in my old game. Though I'll never understand the pearls" said Cinnamon

"Zey make me beautiful. Lucy gave zem to me. Nothing wrong for a tough girl to wear jewelry" said Christie

"Really? Cause I don't want to be seen as too girly" said Cinnamon

"Nothing wrong with showing your girly side. And if anyzing you can prove how tough you are to zose who make fun of you" said Christie

"You're right, id easily kill anyone who hurts me or my family" said Cinnamon

"Up for another round?" Christie asked

"Bring it on" said Cinnamon

(At the toy fort)

Honey was doing Christmas shopping for Sophie with Zeke, getting it out of the way before it became December next week. She had a shopping cart with toys of lucys droids and ships as well as a few stuffed animals to start with. She looked at the playset of lucys castle. It seemed like a fun toy for Sophie but it was pretty expensive. She wasn't sure if she should make the purchase. Suddenly one of the battle droid workers approached her

"Can I help you with anything?" The droid asked

"I'm trying to debate if I should buy this now, it's for my daughter. She wants it but it's so expensive" said Honey

"If you spend $150, you'll receive the toy for free. That's all I can say" said the droid before walking away

"I think that's a good deal. We only need a little more in the cart. Why don't we get something for Lucy. She is unconscious after all" said Zeke

"You're right. She did save the city. I'm gonna go look around. Grab that castle. We'll hide it in my parents attic til Christmas" said Honey

"Roger roger" said Zeke

"Don't talk like the droids" honey teased "It's weird"

(Back at the castle)

Kevin sat alone next to Lucy while the droids waited outside, letting him have a private moment. He held her limp arm and cried a little.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. You've had a hard life and don't deserve the things that happened to you. You're pretty, smart, talented, the best little sister in the world. I don't think I'd make a good king, but you'll be an excellent Queen one day. I'm sorry I took you to that game. I'm sorry you got your powers from the emperor. I'm sorry I made you fear that inquisitor. If I could take it all back, I would. You deserve a normal life. You deserve better" said Kevin

He sat Lucy up and hugged her, crying into her shoulder, and rubbing his hand across her back

"I'm sorry Lucy, I'm so so sorry" Kevin cried

He lied Lucy back down on her pillow and covered her with her blanket to stay warm.

"I'm gonna make it up to you. I'm rebuilding your castle. I'll make it better. I'll be the big brother you deserve to have" said Kevin

He wiped his tears and got up to leave, but he could swear, even though Lucy didn't move, he heard her say 'I love you Kevin'. Must've been the force playing tricks on him


	103. The starship graveyard pt 1

(1 week later)

Mocho sat at Lucys bedside, talking to her, keeping her company even though she was unconscious.

"I've made a new friend, Reese is a really nice girl. I helped her make new friends. Scoop, petermint, baking, and Annaween. Now she doesn't have to feel lonely. Tomorrow I'm going to your starships, collect as much of your stuff as I can" said Mocho

"You're wasting your time. Her majesty can't hear you" said one of the droids

"I don't care. If there's a slightest chance she can hear me I'll take it. This makes me feel better" said Mocho

He pulled out his wand and did a little magic over lucys body. Her skin day by day was turning back to its normal color, but Lucy was still in no condition to wake up. Mocho held her hand, and surprisingly, Lucy clutched it. He got excited. The droids looked at the machines monitoring lucys body.

"This isn't evidence of consciousness I'm afraid. Rather it seems she has enough energy to sense you. She must feel safe around you" said a droid

Mocho watched as Lucy gave a small smile to him. She didn't have the energy to wake up, but at least she had enough to know he was there. It was one step closer to her waking up. Mocho hugged her body before grabbing his backpack

"You'll be up again soon Lucy, I know it" said Mocho

(The next day)

Twilights class, minus a few students, were riding a small shuttle towards what was known as the starship graveyard, the place the imperials dumped lucys ships after she lost her kingdom. The only students not on the trip were Petermint, Baking, and scoop. Their parents wouldn't allow them to go so they stayed home. Everyone minus toxic looked forward to exploring the wrecks. Each were given a storage device carry anything of value they found.

"Can't believe my mom thinks me going to this awful place is a good idea" said Toxic

"Come on Toxie, it could be fun. Always wanted to go in a big ship" said Reese

"Well I'm not you. This would be better if we rode on sky lynx, he's more spacious" said Toxic

"Sky lynx is unavailable, so my dad loaned this shuttle. It's perfectly fine" said Kevin

"We'll be landing soon kids. We can't get everything nor explore every ship but we'll get what we can. The auto pilot will find us a suitable landing spot" said Twilight

The shuttle landed outside the remains of Lucys castle, which was resting between a lucrehulk and a dreadnought. The star destroyer from the battle was crashed a mile away. Twilight told them to grab what they could but not to leave the castle, and to be extremely careful. The kids split up and started collecting deactivated droids and weapons. Lucys castle wasn't in the worst condition, it still stood, but it had definitely been worn from weather. Toxic definitely didn't like being there.

"Toxic, it's not so bad. Think about how cool this place used to look" said Reese

"It's not cool anymore and I'm cold. The only reason I'm here is because my mom said I needed to get out more" said Toxic

Toxic heard a thud and turned to see Reese was gone, but she left her purse behind.

"Reese? Come on this isn't funny. Where are you?" Toxic asked

Toxic felt something cold and strong grab onto her before getting knocked unconscious.

(With twilight)

Twilight was wandering an old hangar bay with snooper and sweet tooth. Looking at the wrecked fighters.

"It's amazing what Lucy was capable of doing. She took a preexisting design and made all of this" I said twilight

"Still looks creepy to me" said Snooper

The 3 heard an explosion and ran towards the shuttle, it was destroyed! Blue lasers were shot at them, rendering them unconscious.

(With Sophie)

Sophie was exploring a bay full of gun batteries. Whether they functioned she didn't know. She sensed something coming, but was too late to react, getting stunned with electricity and falling unconscious.

(Mocho and cinnamon)

While walking the halls, the 2 stumbled upon Reese's discarded purse.

"We better get this back to her, you carry it" said Mocho

"What? Why me?" Cinnamon asked

"You're a girl, girls carry these. Plus you know how the others would react if they saw me wear it" said Mocho

Cinnamon begrudgingly agreed and slung the bag over her shoulder.

"Looks good on you" said Mocho

Cinnamon blushed at the comment. Before long the 2 found themselves in the remains of lucys old bedroom. It had a lot of damage and it didn't seem like much could be saved. Mocho did see something of interest under the bed, lucys fluttershy doll, her favorite one. He pulled it out to see its wings and leg were detached and torn.

"I bet mom could fix this" said Mocho

"Put me down right now"

The 2 were startled and dropped the doll. It was alive! But how?

"Nice to see you again mocho. So nice to see you came back for poor little me" the doll sarcastically said "Bet you don't remember bringing me to life with your magic"

"I did that again?" Mocho asked

"You really gotta work on your magic more" said Cinnamon

"What do you want? Taking me back to Lucy? I'm not going. She abandoned me, left me to rot. Now look at me. If I were you I'd leave right now. But watch out for the droids behind you"

"Droids?" Cinnamon asked

The 2 turned around and were knocked unconscious by 2 super battle droids that still functioned. They were then carried away. One of the droids grabbed the pony doll who argued at how it was being treated

"Oh shut up, you're a doll" said one of the droids

When the 2 woke up, they saw themselves tied up in some sort of control room, surrounded by droids as well as the rest of the class, who were also tied up. There were lots of droids, including 1 super tactical droid which mocho recognized

"General Crisp?" Mocho asked

"I see you're all waking up. Welcome to what remains of Lucy 1, imperial children" said the droid General

"Imperials?" Jr asked

"Near the end of the conflict, we droids significantly outnumbered the imperial military. By my calculations there was only a 27.32 percent chance of us being defeated" said crisp

"Yet here you are. You vere defeated" said Jr

"Lodhi, shut up, you're not helping" said Reese

"How are you even operating? The imperials wiped most of the droid army out" said Twilight

"After crashing down here I was jolted awake. But it became clear that I have no way to escape. I rebuilt a good portion of the army and am willing to serve my queen and her loyal subjects, which I see none of. You are all my prisoners. I have yet to decide a punishment for you kids, but you, unicorn, will be tortured"

"What? Why me?" Twilight asked

"Unless I'm mistaken, and I'm not, your species were the first to rebel against queen Lucy. You're the reason we lost everything, our home, jobs, our precious queen. You're a unicorn and must be punished" said Crisp


	104. The starship graveyard pt 2

Several of the droids grabbed twilight and threw her to the side towards the remains of Lucy and mochos thrones. They began kicking and beating her

"This is for our beloved queen. For our home, our entire reason to operate" said crisp angrily

"You ponies couldn't see the good we brought. We brought protection, trade, a place to live, all the queen wanted was some food" a B1 shouted

"But then you started spreading lies! You sent the imperial navy to crush us, shoot us, destroy us!" A B2 shouted angrily

"Please, I had nothing to do with that" twilight shouted

"You did take us to see Zat play zat insulted Lucy" said Jr

"Shut up!" Mocho angrily told jr

"You ponies made a play that insulted our leader? New punishment. We will cut off your horn and throw you into the frozen ocean, where you will freeze to death" said Crisp

"I'll find a buzz droid" said a B1

"Do we even have one of those?" A magnaguard asked

"No please, don't! If you cut off my horn, you'll sever my ability to use magic" twilight shouted fearfully

"The less unicorns we have the better, traitor" said Crisp

"STOP! Everybody stop!" Mocho shouted

All the droids turned towards mocho.

"General crisp, droids, Don't you recognize me at all? It's me, Mocho, Lucys friend"

"Are you really THE Mocho smoreline, our queens most trusted friend?" Crisp asked

"Yes, it's me. Please, you must be malfunctioning or something if you don't remember me, I can help you. I know you're bitter and angry, but hurting miss sparkle won't bring Lucy back" said Mocho

"We know, but it might make us feel better" said Crisp

"Please, untie me, I can fix your memories, make you all whole again. I can take you to Lucy if you can help us" said Mocho

Crisp walked closer to mocho and looked at him

"Your facial emotions show you are 85.9 percent telling the truth. I will trust you, but know if your hurt me, your class dies" said Crisp

He cut mocho free from his bonds. He grabbed his wand and did a little magic over General crisps head, helping him remember all the time mocho and Lucy hung out together, as well as where Lucy was now. Crisp was horrified at what he'd done

"You are mocho smoreline. Sir, we are sorry for how we treated you, we didn't know it was you. Is this unicorn really your teacher?" Crisp asked

"Yes. She didn't attack us, if anything she felt bad about what happened to Lucy" said Mocho

"Guards, release the kids, I need time to think" said Crisp as he collapsed on lucys throne

The droids untied the kids and let them go while also helping twilight with the few medical supplies they had. The crisp children had special bracelets on their arms cut off

"Vot vere zose for?" Norville asked

"An invention the queen invented to suppress ones powers or abilities" said a B1

Jr turned into his skeleton form and summoned several sharp bones to attack, but mocho slapped him

"What is wrong with you?" Mocho angrily asked

"Ve can't trust battle droids. Zey'll kill us all" said Jr

"I just got you freed, I convinced them to help us. Don't blow it. Lucys droids aren't the evil robots you think they are" said Mocho

"Mocho, is our queen really in a coma?" Crisp asked

"I'm afraid so. And her kingdom is lost. I doubt there's anything here worth fixing" said Mocho

"In that case, we have failed our true purpose of protecting the queen and empire, I might as well just fall in the frozen sea now and wait til my batteries finally run out" said Crisp

"No you don't. Lucy will be awake again one day, she'll rebuild. You can live in Iacon and Kaon, the transformers didn't rebel and they'll take care of you til she needs you again" said Mocho "You can also help us get home"

"I find what you say, logical. We will help you, but it won't be easy. There are 2 possible options to get you home, those with powers might be useful" said Crisp

"What do you want us to do?" Twilight asked

"The munificent frigate the Lucys Saber according to scans on our still functioning computers states there are 3 Sheathipede class shuttles aboard, but we don't know if they function. The ship is only 50 feet away from this station. We lack a way to get across the frozen sea to reach it. Even if we could, the hangar bay is sealed shut and we lack a way to get it open" said crisp

"I found a bunch of proton bombs, why not use one of those?" Sophie asked

"We don't have a functioning cannon to fire the shells. Otherwise I would've used them on you as you landed" said Crisp

"That's reassuring" toxic muttered

"Option 2 will need a little work. We have 1 trident class submarine aboard the tantrum which is crashed into this station. But it needs work" said Crisp

All the kids wanted to ride in a submarine, never having done it before. The droids and kids went to the crashed wreck of the Lucys Tantrum and found a squid shaped sub, but the windows were cracked and the engine busted, but that didn't stop the kids. Mocho, Cinnamon, and twilight used magic to help repair the windows. The other kids helped the droids fix the engines and lights. It took an hour, but the sub was repaired. Everyone piled in, the kids sitting on the floor while the droids, also packed in, readied the sub to leave.

"Can't wait to get back, I'm freezing, and hungry" said Reese

"We'll get lunch at tappers when we get back, on me" said Twilight

Reese noticed something moving in her bag. She unzipped it to see Lucys Fluttershy doll and all her parts. The doll was furious, but mocho took it and stuffed it in his backpack

"Found that in lucys room, I'm gonna fix it" said Mocho

"Maybe I can help, I know how to sew" said Kevin

Several of the kids looked at kevin.

"What? You think this is the first time lucys doll broke? It's not" said Kevin

It took a half hour for the sub to reach the shore, and all the kids were glad to be home. After a lunch at tappers, the kids went back to the castle to warm up before going home. The droids saw their leader one last time to say goodbye. General crisp touched lucys head

"Farewell for now my queen. Til we meet again" said Crisp

All the droids said goodbye to Lucy before climbing onboard buses Vanellope arranged for them. General crisp turned to mocho before leaving.

"Thank you young Mocho, for helping us" said Crisp

"Til we meet again" said Mocho

"Yes, Til we meet again" said Crisp

He turned to go into the bus as the doors closed. The buses of droids then began the drive to the transformer cities where they would be safe


	105. Chapter 105

(1 week later)

Mocho was in lucys bedroom massaging her feet. Even if she couldn't feel it, he wanted her to still be comfy.

"All finished Lucy. By that smile on your face you must've liked it, at least I hope so. Oh how I wish you could wake up" said Mocho

"Give it another month, we'll see what happens" said one of the droid guards

Mocho sighed

"A whole month without you? I wanted to have my first real Christmas with you. You taught me and the others it could be fun. If I could have anything for Christmas I want you awake" said Mocho

Just then, Kevin entered the room holding lucys fluttershy doll, now completely repaired

"Ok mocho, took some deep cleaning and some help from your mom, but I've sewn back together Lucys doll. Now can you please make it inanimate again?" Kevin asked

"So she really missed me huh? You're sure she'll want me back?" The doll asked

"Of course. Now don't worry, this won't hurt" said Mocho

He tapped the doll with his wand and made the doll lifeless. He sat it next to Lucy.

"I still can't believe you know how to sew, Kevin" said Mocho

"I learned to fix that thing should it ever break. It's lucys favorite, she's had it since she was a baby, when we were both newborns" said Kevin

"Really?" Mocho asked

"Yep. Out of all the stuffed animals we were given, she chose this one. Lucy was so afraid of others, but whenever Fluttershy came over, she was so calm and happy. And you may find this hard to believe mocho, but Lucy wasn't always the nice little girl you know her as. When we shared a crib, Lucy didn't like sharing" said Kevin

"No way, really?" Mocho asked

"Don't believe me? Ask my parents" said Kevin "I gotta go, got some new arcade machines in"

Kevin left the bedroom while mocho went to Ralph, Rancis, and Vanellopes office. He talked to Vanellope about what Kevin told him.

"Lucys such a sweet girl, but she could be mean to Kevin. She didn't like to share, toys, a blanket, nothing. I still remember one night when that all changed" said Vanellope

"What happened?"

"We put them down to sleep and checked on them every few hours, and every time we did, Lucy was shivering. Kevin took her blanket. We're not sure how smart the other was at the time, this was when they were 1, but every time I took the blanket back for Lucy, Kevin took it back when we went to check on them. I don't know what happened, but the final time when Ralph checked, they were sleeping together side by side. Lucy made sure to share after that" said Vanellope

"Lucys more luckier than me and cinnamon were as babies. Or scoop or the other kids for that matter. So how else was Lucy different before I met her?" Mocho asked

"Lucys always loved looking her best but you know that. Lucy loves my little pony because while she obviously has friends now, that wasn't always the case. She had a hard time making friends, she was so shy. But christie helped change that" said Vanellope

"That must be why she likes fluttershy so much, she related to her" said Mocho

"That's the exact reason, yes. Lucy and Kevin are such wonderful kids. I taught them to drive because I wanted them to be racers when they grew up, but it's clear now they're meant for much more. I'm sure you remember when Melissa was around, or should I say, Future Lucy" said Vanellope

"I knew that was Lucy, I snooped around. She said we had a couple more hardships to endure. We just had one, but what's the other?" Mocho asked

"I'm not sure, she didn't say. But when the time comes, we'll face it together" said Vanellope "I know you miss my daughter, I miss her too. We may be different, but we still love each other"

"She can smile and close her hands, it's one step closer to awakening" said mocho

"Indeed it is" said Vanellope

"I better get home before it decides to become another blizzard outside. Thanks for talking to me Mrs. Vanellope" said Mocho

"Anytime Mocho" said Vanellope

Before leaving, mocho went back to Lucys room

"Hey droids, you're like really good at protecting Lucy right?" Mocho asked

"Absolutely" said one of the droids

"Because I want Lucy to have something back, she should be wearing it when she wakes up" said Mocho

Mocho reached into his backpack and pulled out Lucys heart necklace. He put it on her neck and stuffed it under all her clothes so no one could see it. He then kissed Lucy on her forehead

"Get well soon Lucy. I want you to see just how much the games changed" said Mocho

(A couple days later)

It was another day, school was in session while Rancis and Vanellope were out. A castle servant was wheeling a stack of pancakes to Ralph's bedroom, passing lucys. The smell hit lucys nose, and she started moving

"Mmmm, pancakes" she weakly mumbled

"Did you say something?"

"Negative"

The droids turned to Lucy. They saw her slowly moving, her heartbeat and brainwave activity increased on the monitors. Finally, she opened her eyes and yawned.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked

Her 4 droids kneeled down

"Your majesty, you're finally awake. You've been in a deep sleep for several weeks. It is now December 12th. You used all your energy fighting the imperial inquisitors and taking down a star destroyer" said one of the droids

Lucy looked towards a huge pile of presents on the side of her room.

"Are those for me?" She asked

"Indeed. The citizens were very grateful and gave you gifts for when you did wake up" said a droid

"Is today a school day?" Lucy asked

"Yes, all your friends are here. We will notify them of your awakening and contact your family, as well as get you some real food. You must be hungry. Just lie back and-

"No. I want to go see my friends, I've lied down enough already" said Lucy

"As you wish, but your legs haven't walked in a month, you'll need help" said a droid

Lucy sat up in bed and was helped up by 2 droids. While 2 of them called her parents, the other 2 walked her to twilights classroom. All the kids were stunned seeing her walk in, even twilight

"Lucy, you're awake" said Twilight

Mocho jumped out of his seat and tearfully hugged her

"I missed you" he told her

"I missed you too" said Lucy

All the other kids got up to say hello while the droids helped her stay up. Mocho was very happy, he got his wish. Now he couldn't wait until Christmas.

(Elsewhere: the starship graveyard)

Megatron and several Decepticons flew towards the graveyard of starships and landed on the remains of lucys castle. To most, people would see it as ruined junk. To Megatron, this was more. A fleet of warships for his and Lucys armies

"These ships are perfect for my plans. We shall rebuild these mighty vessels and use them to take back our home. We shall drive the imperials off cybertron, and get that Lucy girl back to her rightful place. Constructicons, set up a perimeter. Seekers, scour the wreckage, see what we have to work with, see where we can make improvements" said Megatron

"And where will you be, almighty Megatron?" Starscream asked

"I will see how useful this old castle can be for our plans of course. To fight the imperials, we'll need a base of operations. And Lucy 1, when combined with the Nemesis, will be just the thing we need"


	106. Preparing for the holidays pt 1

(Family decorating)

With Lucy finally awake and Christmas only a week and a half away, the royal family of Litwak city could finally start decorating their Christmas tree. The family had the tree in the throne room all set up as well as boxes of decorations.

"Let the annual tree decorating begin" said Ralph

The family all took turns putting something on, from ornaments representing each family member, to a strand of tinsel, to candy canes.

"This is gonna be a good Christmas this year" said Rancis

Lucy was still adjusting to walking, but had her family ready to help her. After a half hour decorating it was time for the star.

"Lucy, I think you should put it up this year. After all you've been through" said Vanellope

Ralph lifted her up onto his shoulder with the Star. Lucy reached out and safely planted the star on top. The family cheered as the decorating finished

"Great job everyone" said Vanellope

(The perfect gift for scoop)

Sunkirst citrus was taking a break from her job at the Starlight drive in theater located in the farmlands. She worked in the snack bar and was proving herself to be very capable of doing everything. She was in talks to be a manager. Sunkirst loved the job, got her extra money, and she even was able to sell her juices in the snack bar.

Her son scoop enjoyed the time at the theater, too. He would usually wander around seeing what was playing. He had grown fascinated with movies like TRON, toy story, anything cg or animated. Other nights he'd watch films like Revenge of the Sith or Jurassic Park. He especially liked watching the movies from the projection booths, as he got to see the projector, which he called the ultimate camera.

Before heading back to work, she noticed a couple men throwing something near the dumpster, it was a film projector. She went to confront the men as they tossed a bag next to the projector

"This projectors being retired, ain't much use left for it. Besides it's broken anyway"

"What's in the bag?" Sunkirst asked

"Film drives, small hard drives that clip to the projector, lets it show films. They're worn and old, that's why we're tossing them"

"If these are being thrown away can I just have them? These would make a great gift for my son" said Sunkirst

"If you can carry it home it's yours"

Sunkirst rushed back to the snack bar to grab her phone. She called Fudge, she needed to get the projector and movies home without scoop knowing.

(The transformers plan)

In the starship graveyard, Megatron and Optimus prime saw the reconstruction of the droid fleet. Each ship was being repaired and cloaked so they could move to the transformer cities without being detected. Each ship, along with new coats of paint on Lucys royal crests, also received a new mark which featured half of the Autobot logo, and half of the Decepticon logo

"Soon we will have our home back prime" said Megatron

"We will drive the imperial navy off our world. And we will give Lucy her rightful place on the throne back" said Optimus

"Those imperials won't know what hit them. Especially when we use 2 of their own ships against them" said Megatron

"The reconstruction of the star destroyers must wait, people will notice if they're gone. We must work carefully as to not draw the imperial navy's attention" said Optimus

"Agreed Prime. I'm heading to the eggman empire, seeing how the reconstruction of the droid army is going. If we are to succeed, we'll need more droids than even Lucy once owned" said Megatron

"I will supervise the reconstruction of Lucy 1. I will see that it's weapons systems are fully operational, as well as remove the central computer. It won't be necessary since we're making the droids independent" said Optimus

(Honeys day out: Vickyt36 I hope you enjoy this)

Honey sat outside in her kid body, waiting for her parents to pick her up. All they wanted for Christmas was a whole day with her in her kid body which she gladly accepted. Sophie would spend the whole day and night with Zeke as a result, but she was fine with it. Her parents drove up and she climbed in their car, throwing her purse to the side and buckling up

"I'm so excited we can do this" said Wanda

"Feels awkward being a kid again I admit, but I'll do whatever you want to make you happy" said Honey

"You can just leave your purse in the car today sweetie, you won't need it. Everything's on us" said Wanda

"And before you say anything, this is what we want" said Trevor

"Ok. So, what're we gonna do?" Honey asked

Her parents first took her ice skating in the park. Honey had never skated before, but her parents had plenty of time to learn and gladly helped her out. They held her hand and watched her go when she finally felt comfortable.

Next they had lunch at tappers, where all the sugar rush racers were helping tapper decorate for the holidays. For the first time in years, Honey was happy to be around her parents like this.

Next they did a little Christmas shopping for honeys friends and family members. Her parents even got her a teddy bear, which she loved. She had one as a little girl but it was deleted when her childhood bedroom was taken away from her, she loved having a new one. The 3 spent several hours playing in Kevin's arcade before going to see a drive in movie. The night ended at Trevor and wandas house, warming by the fireplace, roasting marshmallows.

Around 11, Honey was growing tired. Her parents helped her dress for bed and tucked her in, kissing her Goodnight.

"Love you mom, love you dad" honey told them

"We love you too sweetie. Sweet dreams my little bumblebee" said Wanda

"I think you mean our little queen bee" said Trevor

Honey hugged her teddy bear and nestled up, looking at the moon before closing her eyes. This was one of the best days she's had in a long time.

(Hanging with Zeke, I hope you like this too Vicky)

While her mom was spending a day with her parents, Sophie was spending a day with Zeke. They didn't have much planned but she was helping him with one of honeys gifts. In Zekes apartment were several deactivated battle droids.

"So, what are these for again?" Sophie asked

"They're going to be servants and workers for honey. She works so hard, she could use the help. Lucy won't miss them, she sold them to me anyway" said Zeke

Sophie mainly spent her time painting the droids black and yellow while Zeke figures out how to reprogram them, which wasn't too hard for him. Zeke also let Sophie in on a small secret. He showed her a wedding ring he bought for honey

"You're gonna propose?" Sophie asked

"Don't know when, but soon I can guarantee you that. Well I think that's all we're gonna do with the droids. Let's go have some fun shall we?"

Zeke took Sophie out to see a movie before taking her to lunch at a fast food joint. They talked about their old lives in the battlefields of a ruined earth and a galaxy divided. They both agreed they were happier in their new homes and really liked Honey. After a lunch of burgers and milkshakes, Zeke took Sophie to an empty plot of land close to the crisp household, on the edge of the city and farmlands.

"This is where I'm gonna build Honey a house. Plus I know your friends live nearby" Zeke told Sophie

"Awesome, a new home" said Sophie

The 2 then went to play in the park and look at the statues in victory plaza. When it got dark they spent the night playing video games at home. Sophie had a great day, and she couldn't wait for zeke to be her dad.


	107. Preparing for the holidays pt 2

It was now a few days before Christmas, and the city was more bustling than ever with Christmas shoppers and visitors. At the crisp house, Lodhi sr was working on one of lucys droids, sort of. He had made a lot of modifications to it.

"Dad, Vot is Zis zing?" Norville asked

"Zis is a battle droid?" Jr asked

"It's just somezing I made cause vy not, gotta do somezing vith zese zings" said Lodhi

The droid was definitely weird looking. It had the body of a super battle droid, with the head of a B1 and the legs of a commando droid.

"Ven done it'll be a strong fighting machine. I call it Johnny, just some random name I chose, probably vill change" said Lodhi

"Votever you say dad" said Norville

"Maybe it can be a new droid, who knows? Haven't decided yet" said Lodhi

(At victory plaza park)

Ralph had lucys eyes covered and was leading her to something in victory plaza. Something he said would excite her

"Grandpa, what is it? I have other things to do you know" said Lucy

"We're here" said Ralph

He uncovered her body and showed her a large statue of her, defeating Trilla on the castle. Trilla was kneeling down with her hands cut off, Lucy pointing her lightsaber at her. The ninth sister stood behind with her hand cut off too. The plaque below read 'Princess Lucy defeats the imperial inquisitors, ending an invasion of the city'

"This is me? I don't believe it" said Lucy

"You better, this is all you" said Ralph

"It feels nice to be appreciated. Just wish my kingdom saw that" said Lucy

"You'll get it back" said Ralph

"That'll be the day. I may be smart but I don't have the resources to do anything right now" said Lucy

"That could change, you never know" said Ralph

(Honeys hive)

Honey was taking the day off to be with friends, and trusted her parents to run it in her absence. Her mom was going through a case of items Honey collected from various games.

"Never saw honey as one for wanting weapons. What is this thing?" Wanda asked as she picked a small round device up

She pushed a button and a hologram of a woman appeared.

"This is Leia Organa. Emperor Palpatine is dead. He and his second Death Star battle station were destroyed by-

"Boring" said Wanda as she tossed the device aside

She then looked through some old imperial military helmets, putting on honeys old tie pilot helmet. Her husband walked in on her

"Going through our little bumblebees stuff I see" said Trevor

Wanda took off the helmet and placed it back on its stand.

"I'm still shocked to see our little Honey is all grown up. Look at all this stuff she's acquired through her travels" said Wanda

"She sure loves her souvenirs. Our Honey may not be the little girl we once knew her, but she is still our daughter. We gotta be supportive of what she does. She knows how to care for herself" said Trevor

"She was forced to because we couldn't be there" said Wanda

"Well we're here now, and best we can do is help her whenever we can" said Trevor

"Yeah, I guess you're right" said Wanda

"Now move over I wanna see our daughters cool stuff. Wow look at the size of these LEGO bricks. And what's this thing?"

Trevor activated another hologram of a hooded old man

"Execute order 66"

"That's creepy" said Trevor "Our daughter likes weird things"

(In the city)

The sugar rush racers were busy decorating their homes and businesses, with the help of felix and Calhoun.

"A little to the left candlehead" Calhoun shouted

"No exploding Christmas lights this time Gloyd" Felix shouted

"This is gonna be a great Christmas" said Calhoun

"I know it is. And it'll be even better with our new son and daughter to share it with" said Felix

"Hope they like their gifts" said Calhoun

"Hey mom, you think this is enough tinsel?" Candlehead shouted from a rooftop

"That's fine sweetie" Calhoun shouted

(With honey)

Honey was tired, she'd been walking a lot today doing Christmas shopping and just wanted to go home, but Rancis asked her to come by his airfield for something. She went into his office and he gave her a box

"Consider this a gift to my favorite student" said Rancis

Honey opened the box and saw a new pilots uniform. Designed like her old tie pilot uniform, it was black and yellow, had a picture of a queen bee on the back with the words written below it, and felt soft but durable. Her helmet looked cool too. No longer sporting imperial crests, it had 2 fierce bees painted on the forehead, ready to attack.

"This is great, thank you" said Honey

"Put the helmet on, surprise inside. But remove your glasses" said Rancis

"But without my glasses I'm blind" said Honey

"Trust me" said Rancis

Honey reluctantly agreed and removed her glasses. She put on the helmet and was surprised she could see clearly.

"Prescription lenses. That way you can fly without glasses. Plus if something happens to yours, you have this" said Rancis

"I love it, thank you" said Honey "now I wish I got you something"

"You already gave me something, you keep me company here having lunch with me and talking to me. Since the imperials take away all my potential flyers I don't have much to do besides patrol every now and then. It's nice to have someone to talk to. Maybe your new armor will help you fly better, someday you'll be just as good as me" said Rancis

"Someday? I'm already a great pilot. You saw me take down that star destroyer last month" said Honey

"You didn't take that down, my daughter did" said Rancis

"Well I've taken down A destroyer once, I blew up a Death Star, I've fought in many battles. What've you done?" Honey playfully teased

"I've flown in this games battles the week this city was built by my wife and father in law back in 2020. I've trained in many games to hone my skills. It was my idea to take down those cinder satellites those first few battles" said Rancis

"What's a cinder satellite?" Honey asked

"Oh that's right you don't know about those. Look them up online or something. How about we probe whose the better pilot. I bet you $100 Litwak dollars I'm a better pilot" said Rancis

"I'll take that bet. I'll bet you a week of my products for free. You name the game" said Honey

"Star wars squadrons, Christmas Eve, 9 am" said Rancis

"Oh it's on" said Honey "well it's been nice talking but I better get home, got gifts to wrap"

"Take care Honey" said Rancis

Honey went home and cringed as she walked, her feet were really tired, and she was tired from traveling the city all day shopping. She threw off her boots and collapsed on the couch, removing her glasses and closing her eyes, she needed a little rest. Zeke and Sophie were in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate when they saw her.

"Hey Mom, you alright?" Sophie asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine sweetie. Mommy's just a little tired from walking is all" said Honey

"I know what you need honey, want a foot massage for your sore feet?" Zeke asked

"Thatd be great thanks" said Honey

Honey felt what she assumed was Zeke grab her feet and began massaging them. She smiled and felt bliss

"Harder, please. Ah that's it" said Honey "wow you got a strong grip today"

"Wanna know something, that's not me" said Zeke

"Sophie, you got a strong grip, I like that" said Honey

"Not me either mom. Hey mom looks like she could use a head massage too can you do that?" Sophie asked

"Roger roger"

'Roger roger? That was something only a battle droid would say' honey thought

She quickly put her glasses back on and saw several battle droids, painted yellow and black in her living room. 2 B1's were massaging her feet while a commando, tactical, and single B2 droid stood to the side.

"Merry Christmas honey, these are my gifts to you, repurposed droids. They're programmed to not only work in your store, but be helpful servants, they cook, clean, pamper, you name it" said Zeke

"I for one am most useful at planning" said the tactical

"My own servants? Wow" said Honey

Honey was sat up and the B1's began digging into her back and shoulders, it felt so good

"So you like the gifts?" Zeke asked

"Oh yeah, oh that's the spot. Please go deeper and harder, yes" Honey mumbled to herself

"I guess she likes them" said Sophie

Honey took off her glasses, closed her eyes and smiled again, this is just what she needed after a long day on her feet

(The smoreline farm)

Mocho watched as the final decorations to his family's home were put up. It felt so good to have a real Christmas for once, and best of all, he didn't have to celebrate it alone. After his tree and foyer was fully decorated he retreated to his room, petting his slime,Starlight, who slept on his bed on a custom made bed Lucy designed so she wouldn't mess up his bed. Mocho went to his desk to finish his gift to Lucy.

"Sure hope lucy likes these" said Mocho as he finished carving something

"Meow"

"Yeah you're right Starlight, she'll love them" said Mocho

Mocho made Lucy some wooden bead bracelets. Lucy loved jewelry, seemed like a natural fit. After giving them a little black and white paint on a few of the beads to make them stand out, he carefully put them in a small box. He would give them to her at the Christmas party.

"This is gonna be the best Christmas ever" said Mocho


	108. Christmas eve

It was now Christmas Eve in world designer, 8 am to be exact. In the eggman empire around 30 miles outside the city, battle droids and vehicles were being manufactured in factories under the watch of Megatron. The eggman empire mainly consisted of factories and wasn't one would choose to live in, very few people did. But to dr eggman, he didn't care what his empire looked like as long as he was in charge, all he cared was he ruled it. Megatron watched as the machines put together droids and stamped lucys crest on each one.

"Faster, we need all we can get" Megatron shouted "this'll be a merry Christmas after all"

At the potts apartment, Honeys droid servants were dressing her in her new flight suit before fitting her coat over her uniform at her request.

"You are now ready to depart, but before you do, Sophie wanted to give you this permission slip for a field trip mid January" said a B1

Honey looked at the permission slip, it was a trip to a LEGO game to see how rebels would fight evil empires, with the promise of being completely safe, but there was also an option to be a chaperone for concerned parents. Honey thought the idea was nice and signed the slip, as well as agreed to chaperone, thinking it'd be cool to show the kids how cool LEGO games were. After all was done she slipped her purse over her shoulder and headed out.

Honey could feel the Christmas magic in the air as she walked to the games exit, she loved it. She also loved her new suit, it was nice and warm, and with her coat, she didn't shiver at all. After exiting the game, she headed to Star Wars squadrons. It seemed as it was business as usual for most of the characters, there were definitely characters who didn't care about the holiday season. She learned that the hard way when she bumped into a LEGO character wearing a black military uniform and with orange hair.

"Resistance scum" he muttered "Do watch where you're going, I'm not one to be messed with"

"I don't even know who you are" said Honey

"I am General Hux of the First Order, from LEGO Star Wars whatever number my game is. If you value your life don't bump into me again"

Honey walked away, rolling her eyes, she never thought a LEGO could be so grouchy. She eventually found the game she was looking for and waited for Rancis. When he finally arrived in an orange flight suit and rebel helmet, he led her inside. Honey pulled her helmet out and removed her glasses before climbing into an x wing fighter, her ship of choice. The 2 would participate in the games signature mode, fleet battles, where their mission was to take out the enemy capital ships. Since they were on the New Republic team, their targets were tie fighters, 2 imperial light cruisers, and 1 imperial class star destroyer.

"May the best pilot win Honey, remember the winner is whoever takes out the most ships" said Rancis

"Bring it on" said Honey

Both launched their fighters from their capital ship along with other starfighters to begin the battle. Out in the distance of space was their main target, the star destroyer.

"Remember why we fly pilots, for hope"

"For the new republic"

"I'm just doing this as a bet, I don't know what that is" said Honey

"Fighters coming in" said Rancis

The battle began as both sides began their attack on the fighters. Honey struggled a little, this x wing handled differently than her own. She got a few kills but lacked in comparison to Rancis, who flew through space taking out ties and interceptors.

"Show off" Honey muttered

The match moved onto the next round, Honey and the rest of her team had to move onto attacking the light cruisers while defending their nebulon B frigates from attacks from tie bombers. Honey focused her attacks on the bombers, using proton torpedoes to take out several.

"Now for the cruisers" said Honey

For rancis, it had been a while since he personally took on large cruisers. He didn't join in his daughters campaign against the imperials back home, he wished he did, maybe she could've won with his help. He'd been flying for years, starting his career flying with Ralph and Vanellope in Battlefront 2 in the rebels and empires last major battle, the battle of Jakku. He remembered struggling then, but years of practice made him an accomplished pilot, much better than being some candy go kart racer.

He noticed Honey going for the turbo laser batteries.

"Smart move Honey, you're learning" said Rancis

Rancis followed suit with the other cruiser and took out the laser cannons. Rebel y wings helped both out bombing the cruisers to lower the shields. Both Honey and Rancis went for the bridges of the light cruisers, firing everything they got, destroying both cruisers.

"The empire has lost 2 of their capital ships, now work together to take out the destroyer"

"I'll take care of the fighters" said Rancis

"I'm going for the turbo lasers" said Honey

Rancis flew around the destroyer taking out tie fighters with ease while Honey expertly dodged the turbo lasers. She always felt nervous going against a ship as big as a destroyer, but if she could take on Rebecca hives and the larger transformers, she could take on a destroyer. Honey fired for the domed shield generators, taking them out while rancis took out the reactor on the bottom of the ship. Both went towards the bridge and fired everything they got, taking the destroyer out. When their scores were tallied, they were tied.

"Looks like you were an even match" said Rancis

"Not bad for a website mascot" Honey joked

"Care for a rematch?" Rancis asked

Honey jokingly punched his shoulder and started walking away

"Another time" Honey teasingly remarked

(The castle, later that day)

It would soon be time for the castles Christmas Eve party. Lucy had decided to wear her moms princess dress, she hadn't worn it since she had her kingdom, it was one of the few dresses she sent off her station before the battle. She missed her kingdom a lot. She worked hard to build it, then one little rebellion ended her rule. Her favorite toys rebelled against her, how ironic. She went to talk to Kevin, who wore a festive themed suit in red and green colors. They both sat on his bed, talking.

"I know you've had a hard year sis, but things will get better I'm sure" said Kevin

"What if they don't. What'll happen when we take over the city, I can't even handle a colony of 50 ponies. A city of thousands is another thing" said Lucy

"We have time" said Kevin

Just then, they were called to Rancis and Vanellopes Office, they had an announcement for them. Rancis and Vanellope announced to the 2 they were to be made king and queen on their next birthdays, feeling they were ready. This was a shock to the 2

"But I lost my kingdom" said Lucy

"I don't feel ready" said Kevin

"We know this is big news, but trust us, we know you're both a great team together. We know you're ready" said Vanellope

The 2 left the office, thinking it over. Lucy seemed to think with Kevin she might make a great queen, they were a great team. Kevin was filled with unease

"Am I really ready?" He asked himself


End file.
